


Ten Days

by ahimsa



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Detective Story, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Recommended for Mature Readers Only, Torture, alternative universe
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-17 16:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 116,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14192817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahimsa/pseuds/ahimsa
Summary: 셜록 홈즈가 죽은 지 40개월이 되었다. 그리고 존은 마침내 다시 자신의 삶을 살아가기 시작하려 한다. 그러나 어쩌면 자신은 행복한지도 모른다고 그가 믿게 된 바로 그때, 그를 둘러싼 세상은 다시 붕괴되고 만다.존은 실종자로 등록된다. 누군가 레스트라드 경감에게 잘못된 방향을 지시하고 있다. 그리고 날이 흐름에 따라 그의 상황은 더욱 더 끔찍해져 갈 뿐이다. 가장 친한 친구가 모습을 감추었다는 사실은 셜록 홈즈를 죽음으로부터 되돌릴 수 있는 유일한 일인듯 하다.





	1. 오판

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Engazed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engazed/gifts).
  * A translation of [Ten Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/456761) by [Engazed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engazed/pseuds/Engazed). 



**DAY 1**  
**수요일, 16.39 hrs**

"바로 그겁니다."

"진심이신가요? 에메랄드 컷으로 정말 오랫동안 고민하셨는데요."

"이걸 보기 전까지의 일이었죠. 바로 이겁니다. 메리에게 딱이에요."

존은 흥분과 초조, 안달을 보이며 유리를 손가락으로 두드렸다. 그는 몇 주, 아니 완벽하게 솔직하게 말하자면 몇 달동안 이 문제에 관해 생각해왔다. 하지만 그는 자신이 보석상 직원 앞에 서서 _저게 바로 그겁니다_ 같은 자신감 넘치는 대사를 하게 될 거라는 상상 같은 건 결코 해본 적이 없었다. 아니, 그런 것보다는, 무슨 일이 생긴다든가, 뭔가 나쁜 일이 벌어진다거나, 부서지거나, 폭발할지도 모른다고, 그래서 그가 이 행복의 꼭대기로부터 주르르 미끄러져 나락으로 떨어지고 말 거라는 생각은 하곤 했었다. 하지만 이건.... 이건 진짜였다. 앞으로도 쭉 이어지게 될 일이었다. 8개월 전 이미 그녀의 선언을 들었음에도 불구하고 메리가 자신을 사랑하고 있다는 생각은 여전히 그의 심장을 뛰게 만들었고, 여전히 그가 곧 깨어나게 될 어떤 아름다운 꿈에 사로잡혀 있는 건 아닌지 스스로에게 의문을 던지게 만들었다.

Grant & Chapman's의 카운터 뒤쪽에 서있는 점원은 친근하게 고개를 끄덕거리며 존이 더 자세히 살펴볼 수 있도록 단순한 라운드 컷의 외알 반지를 꺼냈다. 존은 그것을 받아 들어 불빛 위로 치켜들고는 눈 앞에 이리저리 돌리며 자세히 살펴보았다. 그러나 그의 마음은 이미 결정되어 있었다.

"이걸로 하죠." 그는 입술을 핥으며 남자를 향해 씨익 웃었다.

"그럼 축하드립니다라는 인사를 드리는게 순서겠군요, 선생님."

존은 약간 초조한 웃음을 터트리며 꾹 눌러두고 있었던 것이 분명한 숨을 내뱉었다. "고맙습니다."

반지의 조정 - 크기 수정, 클리닝, 문구 삽입 등등은 그가 반지를 가지러 오기로 한 금요일 전까지 마치기로 했다. 그는 반지의 안쪽에 간단하지만 기분 좋아지는 문구인 _존과 메리_ 라는 말을 새기길 원했다. 너무 복잡하지도, 지나치게 감정적이지도 않은 - 그런게 바로 메리가 좋아하는 스타일이었다. 그리고 그건 그가 그녀를 사랑하는 수천가지의 이유 중의 하나이자, 그녀가 바로 존과 딱 어울리는 수천가지의 모습 중의 하나였다. 그건 때론 그를 놀라게 하기도 했다. 그리고 대체로 그녀 역시 그를 향해 같은 것을 느끼고 있는 것 같았다. 그녀는 엉망으로 무너져 갈갈이 찢어져 내린 전직 군인을 위해 존재했고, 그는 재미있고 동정심 있는 복잡하지 않은 그 여자를 위해 존재했다.

가게를 떠나기 전, 그는 토요일까지는 메리가 자신의 크레딧 카드 명세서를 찾아보지 않기를 바라면서 반지의 계약금을 지불했다.

그는 밖으로 걸어나가며 차가운 런던 공기를 막기 위해 코트를 잠갔다. 그가 스스로를 향해 가볍게 웃음을 터트리자 숨결이 하얗게 뿜어져 나왔다. 그리고 그는 그 행복함의 온기를 한껏 즐겼다. 자신의 삶이 굴러가고 있는 모습에 이렇게 만족감을 느낀 건 정말 오랫만이었다. 사실, 그녀는 아직 정확하게 허락의 말은 하진 않았다. 하지만 그녀가 그러리라 확신하고 있는 자신을 깨닫고 그는 스스로도 놀라워했다. 그러나 그가 지금 원하고 있는 대로, 그냥 그 자리에 서서 즐거운 자각에 휩싸여 있을 수만은 없었다. 일을 하러 가야 했다. 그는 손목시계를 보고 곧 근무 시간이 시작된다는 걸 확인했다. 그리고 코너를 돌아나오는 택시를 발견하고는 그걸 부르러 길가로 나섰다.

"성 엘리자베스 병원이요." 캐비에게 그렇게 말한 순간 그의 전화기가 음악 소리를 내며 울렸다.

_당신 칫솔 찾았어요._  
_냉장고 속 달걀 상자 안에_  
_있더군요. 바보!_  
_x_

존은 자신이 분명 무슨 일을 했길래, 혹은 무슨 생각을 했길래 어떻게 그것이 거기에 가 있는지 떠올리려 애쓰면서 큰 소리로 웃음을 터트렸다. 그리고 그는 그걸 발견하고 분명 웃음을 터트렸을 메리의 모습을 애정을 담아 떠올렸다. 그녀의 웃음소리는 아마 그가 세상에서 가장 좋아하는 소리일 것이었다. - 그건 마치 음악 소리 같았다.

_당신은 날 잘 알잖아. 난 달걀을_  
_삶기 전에 솔질 해두는 걸 좋아하거든._  
_근무는 6시에 끝날 거야._  
_xx_

몇 초 후, 그녀가 답장을 보내왔다.

_아침 같이 먹어요._  
_Vivian's Cafe, 6.30._  
_xxx_

그의 엄지 손가락이 재빨리 움직였다.

_거기서 봐._  
_우리에게 얼마나 많은_  
_키스가 허락되어 있지?_  
_xxxxxx_

병원에 얼마나 가까워졌나하고 고개를 힐끗 들었을 때, 그는 자신이 전혀 모르는 거리에 있다는걸 알아차렸다. 그는 고개를 길게 빼고 있는 곳을 확인하기 위해 주위를 살폈지만, 도시의 다른 지역에 와 있다는 건 확실했다. 그는 몸을 앞으로 숙였다.

"세인트 엘리자베스 병원이요, 케닝턴 공원 근처에 있는." 그가 말했다.

캐비는 대답하지 않았다.

"저기요. 세인트 엘리자베스라고 말했잖습니까." 그랬다. 그들은 워털루 다리로 템즈를 건너 런던 북쪽으로 가고 있었다. 완전히 틀려있었다. "제 말 들리세요? 여긴 잘못된 길이에요."

"길은 압니다, 닥터 왓슨."

존은 깜짝 놀라 자리에 고쳐 앉았다. 그는 가슴께를 내려다 보고 혹시 어떤 병원 아이디 카드라도 코트 바깥에 드러나게 차고 있는지 보았지만 아이디는 주머니 속에 있었다. "방향 감각이 특이하시군요." 그는 건조하게 말했다. "여기다 차를 세워요. 내리겠소."

캐비는 룸미러로 뒤를 힐끔거리지조차 않았다. 그대신, 그는 악셀을 힘껏 밟았다.

존은 화가 나서 앞으로 몸을 움직였다. "이봐요, 난 장난 -"

"그냥 그대로 자리를 지키세요, 닥터 왓슨. 우린 옛 친구를 만나러 갈 겁니다."

암시는 일 초 만에 이해가 되었다. _마이크로프트_. 그의 뱃속이 불편하게 꿈틀거렸다. "관심없소."

"협상은 불가합니다."

"물론, 그렇시겠지."

마이크로프트 홈즈. 존은 그가 선호하는 소통의 방식 - 납치를 늘 싫어했다. 하지만 오늘은 특히나 악취미로 느껴졌다. 그 남자가 지금 뭘 바랄수 있을 거란 말인가, 3년도 넘게 한 번의 연락도 없었건만. 그들의 마지막 만남은 좋지못하게 끝났고, 존은 지금은 그 문제를 어떻게 해 볼 생각 같은 것은 없었다. 그 일에 대해 생각하고 싶지 않았던 만큼이나 - 그는 오랫동안 그 문제에 대해 생각하지 않았고, 또 그렇게 하는 편이 더 행복할 거라고 여겼다. - 그날의 기억이 가차없이 되살아나는 것이 느껴졌다.

존으로선 여전히 잘 알 수 없는 어떤 이유로, 마이크로프트는 장례식장에 나타나지 않았다. 그 기억이 여전히 그의 가슴에 맺혀있었다. 대신 연상의 홈즈는 그 다음날 베이커가에 나타났다. 존이 홀로 남고 싶지 않았던 곳. 지금 역시도... 뭐, 그는 그런 식의 생각들을 제대로 마무리짓고 싶지 않아했고 언제나 깊숙하게 묻어버리곤 했다. 존은 홀로 그 옛 플랫에 남아있다가 결국 밖에서 묵기 위한 짐을 싸게 되었다. 마이크로프트가 나타났을 땐, 그는 방금 주머니에 세면도구를 집어넣고 있던 참이었다.

"오지 않으셨더군요." 존이 그에게 말했다. 비난이 단어 하나하나에 서려있었다.

마이크로프트는 아무렇지 않다는 듯 어깨를 으쓱했다. "그래 봐야 좋을 일이 뭐 있겠습니까? 죽은 사람은 볼 수 없지요. 듣지도 않구요."

존은 격분하며 고개를 저었다. "당신은 셜록이 가진 정도의 인간미 조차 없군요. 아니. 그가 가졌었던 인간미요."

"그럼, 존 - "

"여기엔 뭐하러 오셨습니까? 그의 물건을 챙기러 왔나요? 당신 눈에 들었던 건 뭔가요, 네? 에드가 엘런 포의 책들? 주기율표 액자? 아니면 그의 말채찍입니까?"

"제게 화가 나셨군요."

"아뇨. 젠장, 마이크로프트."

"셜록이 스스로에게 저지른 일로 인해 절 진심으로 책망하시는 건 아니시겠죠."

존은 가방을 바닥에 내려놓고는 마이크로프트의 앞으로 똑바로 걸어갔고 이제 그들은 서로 코 앞에 마주보고 서게 되었다. 그는 마이크로프트의 두드러진 비공을 똑바로 올려다보았다. "그게 무슨 소립니까?"

"전 당신에게 암살자들에 관해 말씀드렸습니다, 아닌가요, 존? 분명 당신에게 경고했지 않았습니까? 당신은 그가 위험에 처해 있다는 걸 알고 있었지요. 그리고 당신도 아시다시피, 그는 언제나 스스로를 위험에 빠뜨리곤 했었지요. 난 당신이 그를 홀로 남겨두고 떠나거나 하진 않을 거라고 믿었었습니다. 이런 식으로 심각한 상황에서는 말이죠. 만일 당신이 그와 함께 있기만 했었다면, 존."

존은 크게 충격을 받았다. "그 _미친_ 모리아티에게 그에 대한 모든 걸 떠들어댄 건 _제_ 가 아닙니다!"

마이크로프트의 얼굴이 강렬한 붉은 빛으로 물들었다. "그건 한 번의 오판이었습니다."

"그게 답니까? 좋아요, 그럼 모든 걸 용서하죠." 그는 이를 악물고 주먹을 움켜쥐며 다른쪽으로 걸어갔다. "여기서 나가요, 마이크로프트."

그는 마이크로프트가 어째서 나타났는지에 대해선 전혀 알지 못했다. 그날 이후로 그는 한번도 그 연상의 홈즈를 본 적은 없었고, 문자 역시 그다지 받은 적이 없었다. 차라리 그게 좋았다. 그는 자신의 전화기에서 그의 이름을 지웠다. 그의 멍청한 상담사의 조언과 반대로, 존은 그 쪽 인생과의 모든 연결을 잘라내기로 결정했고 마이크로프트는 그 중에서 가장 쉽게 잘려진 끈이었다.

오늘까지는 그랬다.

"당신도 알겠지만, 그는 보통 멋진 검은색 타운카를 보내곤 합니다만." 존은 뒷좌석에 앉아 짜증으로부터 배어져 나온 빈정거리는 대사를 말했다. "그가 한번 손짓해서 부르는 것만으로 런던의 택시들이 전부 따를 거라는 것까지는 깨닫지 못하고 있었군요."

존은 룸미러를 통해 캐비가 살짝 히죽거리는 걸 보았다.

"제가 택시비를 지불할 거라 생각하진 않으시겠죠."

"서두를 거 없습니다, 닥터 왓슨. 지불은 되어 있으니까요."

캐비는 낯선 출구를 통해 고속도로를 빠져나갔다. 일마일이 채 지나지 않아 그는 어느 거리, 그리고나선 어느 넓직한 골목으로 차를 돌렸고 그 끝에는 선팅이 된 검은색 타운카가 시동을 켠 채 기다리고 있었다. "이제야 나타났군." 존은 스스로를 향해 중얼거렸다.

그는 병원으로 전화를 걸어 늦어지게 될 거라는 말을 할 생각으로 엄지 손가락을 전화기 화면 위에 놀렸다. 하지만 아니. 이건 아니다. 마이크로프트는 더 이상 그의 삶에 끼어들어올 이유가 없다. 그는 그에게 그 말 그대로 정확하게 전달한 후 떠날 것이다. 그는 전화기를 치웠다.

"다 왔습니다, 닥터 왓슨." 캐비는 그곳으로 향해서 차를 주차하면서 말했다.

존은 한숨을 쉬며 차에서 내렸고, 캐비도 그를 따라 내렸다. 하지만 그는 다른 차를 향해 다가가진 않았다. 약이 올라 있는 존에게 마이크로프트를 다시 보게 된다는 생각은.... 불쾌했다. 정말 그는 멋진 하루를 보내고 있던 참이었었다. 그리고 마이크로프트 홈즈와 이야기를 나눈다는 건 그저 그 기분을 망치고 말 뿐이라는 걸 그는 알고 있었다. 그래서 그는 어께 너머로 쭉 뻗은 골목길을 뒤돌아보며 그냥 이곳을 벗어나 버릴까 하고 생각해 보았다.

캐비가 그의 뒤쪽에서 다가왔다. "이건 선택할 수 있는 문제가 아니야, 존"

"말도 안되는 소리." 존은 그렇게 말하고 그를 빙 돌아 나가려 했다. 캐비, 그에 비해 적어도 4인치는 크고 못해도 30파운드는 더 나갈 그 남자가 그의 길을 막아섰다.

"그렇게 하고 싶어지진 않을 걸."

"내 앞에서 비켜." 존은 차분함을 지키려 애를 쓰며 말했다.

그는 다시 움직였다. 그러나 이번엔 캐비가 두툼한 손으로 그의 팔을 움켜쥐었다. 그의 안에 있던 뭔가가 표면 가까이로 뚫고 나왔다. 그는 주먹을 움켜쥐고는 자신의 행동을 억누르지 못하고 캐비의 코를 향해 주먹을 날렸다. 그 남자는 뒤로 비틀거리며 물러났지만 존이 미처 도망치기 전에 어느 두 쌍의 힘센 손이 뒤쪽에서 그의 팔을 붙들어왔다. 어디서 나타난 것인지는 알 수 없었지만 그 손들은 힘이 세고 완강했다. 그들은 그의 다리 뒤편을 발로 차는 바람에 존은 소리를 질렀고 바닥에 무릎을 꿇게 되었다. 그러나 그는 그들의 단단한 손아귀로부터 팔을 빼내려 애쓰며 계속해서 싸웠다. 그들은 그의 얼굴을 아스팔트에 처박고는 그의 옆구리를 날카롭게 발로 찼다. 그들중 하나가 그의 등에 무릎을 대고 그 위로 몸무게를 싣고는 그의 팔을 고통스럽게 뒤쪽으로 비틀었다. 그리고 딸깍하는 소리가 들렸고 그의 손목이 묶여졌다.

"그를 차로 데려가." 캐비가 코에서 나오는 피를 닦아내며 말했다. "그리고 자루를 씌워."

그는 바닥에서 번쩍 들어올려졌고 머리에서부터 포대자루가 씌워졌다. 두 남자 사이에 끼여 비틀거리며 앞으로 전진하는 동안, 다른 한명이 뒤에 또 다른 하나는 앞에 있다는 걸 소리로 들어 알았다. 이리저리 움직이는 신발소리, 차 문이 열리는 소리. 그리고 그는 안으로 밀쳐졌다. 차는 곧장 앞으로 출발하기 시작했다.

그는 극도로 화가 나 생각했다. 이번엔 마이크로프트가 정도를 지나쳤다고.

 


	2. 벽에 비춰진 얼굴

**DAY 3**  
**금요일, 09.21 hrs**

"심문을 위해 그녀가 불려올 겁니다." 샐리 도노반이 경감의 사무실 문간에 서서 말했다. "하지만 그녀가 범인이라는 걸 우린 상당히 확신하고 있죠. 그녀에겐 동기도 기회도 있었으니까요."

그렉 레스트라드는 그녀가 말을 잇는 동안 자켓을 걸쳐 입으며 기계적으로 고개를 끄덕였다. 그는 책상에서 수첩을 움켜쥐고 그녀 옆을 비켜 복도로 향했다. 그녀는 곧장 그의 뒤를 따르며 말을 계속했다.

"그녀의 집주인이 매일밤 그들이 싸우는 소리를 들었답니다 - "

"하지만 살인이 있던 날 밤은 아니었지." 그가 그녀에게 상기시켰다.

"그렇죠. 하지만 패턴화되어 있던 행동이니까요. 검찰측이라면 그걸로 -"

"우린 형사야, 도노반. 법 관계자가 아니라구." 그는 서두는 걸음으로 코너를 돌았다. "앤더슨은 그 사건 현장에서 밴더 메이튼 부인과 연결될 어떤 확정적인 증거는 발견하지 못하고 있는 건가?"

"아직은요. 하지만 그의 팀이 다시 한번 현장을 훑고 있어요."

레스트라드는 한숨을 쉬었다. "자네가 말이야. _그가 말하기로는, 그녀가 말하기로는_ 같은 거 보다 더 많은 걸 내게 갖다주지 않는한, 우리로선 그녀를 붙잡아 둘 수 있는 게 아무것도 없어." 그는 수첩을 열어 자신이 휘리릭 갈겨 쓴 글씨들을 재빨리 훑어보았다.

한때 그에게 익숙했었던 충동, - 전화기를 꺼내 스코틀랜드 야드 외부의 어느 전문가에게 상의하는 일 - 그 일을 억누를 수 있게 된 건 꽤 오래 전의 일이었다. 그러나 때때로 여전히 그의 손가락이 충동적으로 꿈틀거리곤 했다. "당신 좋은 대로 그녀를 심문하도록 해. 하지만 자백할 거란 생각은 들지 않는군. 그녀는 계속해서 튜브에서 내릴 곳을 놓쳤다는 식의 이야기를 고집할 거라고 생각해."

코너를 돌아나가면서 레스트라드는 앞쪽으로 나갈 길목을 힐끔 확인하고는 다시 수첩으로 시선을 돌렸다. 그리고 다음 순간, 다시 그의 머리가 홱 쳐들어 올라갔다. 그가 너무나 갑자기 멈춰선 바람에 도노반은 거의 그에게 부딪힐 뻔했다. 복도 건너 창문을 통해 어느 어두워진 방 안에 프로젝터가 켜져 있는 것이 보였다. 거기에선 브리핑이 진행 중이었는데 그건 스코틀랜드야드에선 완전히 일상적인 모습이자 그가 수천번은 보아왔던 일이었다. 그러나 벽에 비추어진 사진이 그의 심장과 발을 동시에 멎게 했다.

도노반이 계속 이야기를 하고 있었지만 그는 더이상 그녀의 말을 듣지 못했다. 그는 복도를 건너 방 안으로 들어가 한창 이야기 중이던 제이콥 오히긴스를 중단시켰다.

"오히긴스, 벽에 비춰진 남자의 얼굴은 뭔가?"

그의 뒤쪽으로부터 도노반 역시 알아차리며 말했다. "저건 -?"

"좋은 아침이군, 레스트라드." 오히긴스는 침입에 대해 분명한 동요를 드러내며 말했다.

하지만 레스트라드는 사회적 예절 위반을 걱정하기엔 지금은 빠른 대답을 얻어야겠다는 생각에 너무나 집중하고 있었다. 오히긴스는 실종 부서에서 일하고 있었다. 그럼 대체 그의 부서는 존 왓슨의 사진과 무슨 상관이 있단 말인가? "글쎄?"

오히긴스는 귀찮아 하면서 그의 커다란 가슴을 부풀렸다. "이건" 그는 상당히 건방진 투로 말했다. "같은 집에 사는 여자 친구인 미즈 메리 모스턴에 의해 오늘 아침 7.15에 실종 신고된 Porters가 116번지 2A호에 사는 닥터 존 H 왓슨이네, 만족하나?"

" _실종?_ " 레스트라드는 그의 말을 반복했다. 마치 그 말이 그의 인생에서 한번도 들어본 적 없는 말인 듯이. 그리고 어떤 식으론, 그에겐 정말 그랬던 것처럼 느껴졌다. 존 왓슨과는 연관이 없는 말이었다.

"여기가 _바로_ 실종 부서인데요." 오히긴스의 부하 중 하나인 스터빈스가 키득거렸다.

"어디에서 실종된 거지? 그가 마지막으로 목격된 건 어딘가?"

"미즈 모스턴은 대략 수요일 오후 4.30경부터 닥터 왓슨을 보지 못했고 연락을 받은 적도 없다더군. 그때가 그녀의 문자에 대해서 그가 마지막으로 대답한 시간이야. 보아하니 그는 세인트 엘리자베스 병원의 야간 근무를 하러 가던 길이었지. 하지만 병원 직원의 말에 따르면 그는 나타나지 않았어. 그럼 이제 괜찮다면 난 한창 회의를 하던 중이었네, 레스트라드. _내_ 팀과 함께 말이지. 자네에겐 신경써야 할 시체들이 있던 게 아닌가?"

"수요일부터 실종 상태였다면, 어째서 신고가 이렇게 늦은 거지?"

"이 수사는 자네 담당이 아니네 - "

"그의 전화기는 추적해봤나? 문자를 받았다든지 외부로 전화를 걸 거나 했을 수도 있겠지."

"레스트라드, 이건 자네 부서일이 아니야! 이제 좀 꺼지시지!"

도노반이 팔을 잡아 그를 끌어냈다. 하지만 그는 그녀의 손길로부터 벗어나 오히긴스를 향해 손가락질을 하며 말했다. "자네가 뭐든 중요한 걸 발견하는 대로 나도 알아야겠네. 이 사건이 내 부서로 _이관_ 되는 식의 일이 벌어지기 전에 그를 찾도록 하게나."

그는 화가 나서 몸을 돌려 복도를 성큼성큼 걸어나가며 주머니에서 휴대전화를 꺼내 들었다.

"레스트라드." 도노반이 그의 뒤를 허겁지겁 따르며 말했다. "레스트라드! 잠깐만요, 좀 화가 나는 건 저도 알아요. 하지만 지나치게 흥분해선 안돼요. 별 일 아닐 거에요. 그리고 오히긴스의 말이 맞아요. - 이건 당신 문제가 아니에요."

"그거 정말 위로가 되는구만. 자네가 저 팀에 가서 그의 여자 친구와 이야기를 나누는 일을 맡아야겠어. '그만 됐어요, 미즈 모스턴. 매일 매일 사람들이 실종된답니다. 난리칠 만한 일은 전혀 아니에요.'라고 말이야." 그는 코웃음쳤다. "자네가 깊이 걱정해 줘서 정말 감격적이야."

"그만해요. 당신, 그 사람을 마지막으로 본게 대체 언제였나요? 그 왓슨이란 친구는 언제나 좀 맛이 가 있었죠. 아닌가요? 그러니까 제 말은, 그 미치광이 셜록 홈즈와 가까워졌다는 점부터 그렇단 거죠. 그가 죽었을 때 그는 제대로 그 사실을 받아들일 수가 없었던 거겠죠. 그렇지 않겠어요? 그는 혼란에 빠져 버렸고, 결코 자신을 똑바로 지탱하지 못했던 거라고 생각해요. 드디어 완전히 갈피를 잡지 못하게 되었다고 해도 전혀 놀라울 것 없겠죠."

레스트라드는 그녀를 향해 비웃음을 던졌다. '"취조할 살인 용의자가 있지 않던가, 경사?"

"제가 하고 싶은 말은" 그녀는 말을 계속 했다. "존 왓슨은 언제나 그 사이코패스의 바로 두 발 뒤에 있었다는 거에요. 어쩌면 여러가지 의미에서 말이죠. 그리고 마침내 완전히 망가진 건지도 모르죠."

"도노반."

"네?"

"꺼져."

그는 복도 한가운데 서있는 그녀를 그냥 내버려 둔 채 엘리베이터에 올라탔다. 그는 지층으로 내려가는 버튼을 눌렀다. 그리고 다시 전화기를 꺼내 재빨리 주소록을 뒤져서 W 항목 그리고 왓슨이라는 이름을 찾아냈다. 그는 결코 그것을 지우지 않았다. 거의 3년간 그 번호에 전화를 건 적은 없긴 했지만. 그는 뭐라고 말해야 할지 확신없이 망설이고는 문자를 입력했다.

_존, 괜찮나? 자네 이름이_  
_실종자 명단에 올라있구만._  
_GL_

엘리베이터 문이 열렸다. 그는 곧장 거리로 직행했다. 그리고 밖으로 나와 찬 공기를 느끼고 나서야 코트를 가지러 사무실에 되돌아가지 않았던 걸 후회했다. 어쨌든 지금 자신은 대체 어딜 갈 생각이란 말인가? 그걸 생각해 보는데 약간 시간이 걸렸다. 그리고 자신은 지금 자기 차로 가서 곧장 베이커가로 운전해 갈 생각이었다는 생각이 천천히 그에게 찾아 들어왔다. 하지만 존은 더이상 베이커가에 살고 있지 않았다. 그리고 사실은 아무도.... 뭐, 당연하게도 두 사람 모두 그곳에는 더이상 살고 있지 않았다. 온기를 유지하기 위해 한손을 주머니에 꽂아 넣은 채로 그는 몇분쯤 그 자리에 그냥 서 있었다. 다른 손으론 휴대폰을 들고 멍하니 어두운 화면을 바라보았다.

어째서 그는 존과 제대로 연락을 하며 지내지 않았었나? 솔직히 생각하자면 도노반이 했던 말은 완전히 벗어나 있는 것도 아니었다. 마지막으로 그를 만났을 때, 존은 매우 심각한 상태였었다. 외롭고 우울해 하고 있었으며 화가 나 있었다. 모두를 향해서, 자기 자신을 향해서. 그리고 레스트라드는 존이 어쩌면... 무슨 일인가를 저지를 지도 모른다고 두려워 했었다. 심리 치료는 조금도 도움이 되지 못하는 것 같아 보였다.

"자넨 계속 이런 식으로 계속 지낼 순 없네, 존." 마침내 존이 펍에서의 맥주 한잔에 동의했던 밤, 그는 그렇게 말했었다.

존은 그저 손에 쥐고 있는 잔을 바라볼 뿐이었다. 하지만 그는 한두모금 이상은 마시지 않았다. 그에 반해 레스트라드는 두번째 잔을 반쯤 마시고 있는 중이었다. 그는 대답하지 않았다.

레스트라드는 계속 밀어붙였다. "그건 건강한 생활이 아닐세. 어쩌면 말이야, 나도 잘은 모르겠네만, 어딘가 햇살 좋은 곳으로 여행이라도 떠나면 어떻겠나." 그건 스스로에게조차 한심하게 들렸다. 그래서 그는 전술을 변경했다. "해리는 어떤가? 몇주쯤 그녀에게 가서 함께 지낼 수도 있지 않겠나. 최근 그녀는 어떻게 지내고 있지?"

존의 눈은 그를 피하고 있는 것 같아 보였다. 그는 바, 그리고 문, 그리고 마지막으로 다시 술잔으로 시선을 돌렸다. 그는 깊게 숨을 들이켜더니 입을 열었다. "신문에서 읽었습니다." 그가 말했다. 그가 목소리를 차분히 유지하기 위해 애를 쓰고 있는 중이라는 건 명백했다. "모리아티가 리차드 브룩이라는 이름 하에 매장되었다구요." 그의 얼굴이 평정을 유지하기 위해 분투하며 살짝 비틀렸다. "그리고 그의 죽음은 셜--, 자살이 아니라 살인으로 인한 것이라고 말이죠."

불편한 기색으로 자세를 고쳐 앉으며 레스트라드는 말했다. "그렇네, 뭐.... 자네도 신문이 어떤 식인지 잘 알잖나."

"그건 스코틀랜드 야드로부터 인용된 말입니다." 그의 눈이 위를 향해 쏘아져 올라 비난하듯 레스트라드에게 고정되었다.

레스트라드는 천천히 술을 마시고 나서 대답했다. "증거들이 보여주는 바로는..."

존은 테이블 위에 주먹을 내리쳤다. 술잔이 튀어올랐고 주위의 사람들이 돌아보았다. "젠장, 그렉. 그게 진실이 아니라는 걸 당신은 알잖아요."

" _난_ 그렇다는 걸 알지, 존. 하지만 내가 그 현장에서의 유일한 경찰관이 아니야. 그리고 그날 밤 일어났던 다른 모든 일들을 기반으로 할 때, 야드내의 지배적인 의견은 부룩의 - _모리아티_ 의 총은 그의 손에 쥐여진 거라는 걸세."

" _그의_ 지문 밖에 남겨져 있는 게 없는데도요? _그_ 각도로부터 발사됐는데도요? 말이 됩니까, 그렉?"

"문제는, 그가 얼마나 영리한지를 다들 안다는 걸세. 그러니까 셜록 말이야." 존은 그 이름에 몸을 움찔했다. 마치 그 울림만으로 귀 속에 바늘이 찔러 들어오기라도 한 것처럼. "사람들은 그게 자살처럼 꾸며져 있는 거라고 생각했네. 살인을 저지른 뒤의 자살이라는 설명이 그저 두 남자가 서로에게 자살하게끔 설득하려 했다는 얘기보다 훨씬 더 그럴 듯하게 받아들여졌지. 사람들이 그저 적당한 변명거리를 만드는 중이라는 건 나도 알아. 하지만 유일한 방어자가 _나 혼자_ 여서야 문제에 도움이 되질 못하네. 야드 안에서 난 곤란한 위치에 처해있거든."

존은 잔을 밀어내더니 자리에서 일어났다.

"존." 그는 그를 만류하려 애쓰며 말했다. 그는 오늘 저녁이 존에겐 휴식의 밤이자, 그가 혼자가 아니라는 걸, 모든게 잘 되어갈거라는 걸 보여주기 위한 친구와의 밤나들이로 만들어주고 싶었다. 상황은 아주 좋지 않게 돌아가고 있었다.

"필요한 이야기는 다 나눈 것 같군요." 존이 말했다. 그리고 그는 펍을 나섰다. 그가 결코 다시 레스트라드의 전화를 받는 일은 없었다. 레스트라드는 간절히 바랐다. 오늘 만은 부디 그 패턴이 깨질 수 있기를.

갑자기 그의 손 안의 전화기가 불을 밝혔다. 그리고 다음 순간 벨이 울렸다. 레스트라드의 마음이 희망으로 부풀었다. 그러고 나선 그저 도노반에게서 온 것이라는 걸 알아차렸다.

"레스트라드입니다." 그는 차갑게 말했다.

"그녀가 진술을 할 거에요. 이리로 오시죠. 듣고 싶으실 겁니다."

그는 딱 소리가 나게 전화를 접어 끊고, 다시 안으로 되돌아갔다.

 


	3. 관찰하는 거야. 그냥 보기만 하는게 아니라.

**DAY 1**   
**수요일, 18.05 hrs**

그의 손목은 - 등 뒤로 타운카 뒷좌석쪽으로 돌려져 고정되어 있었고 - 차가 움직임을 멈췄을 때쯤엔 수갑으로 이미 생채기가 나 있있었다. 엔진엔 계속 시동이 걸려 있었다. 잠시 후, 자동차 문이 열리는 소리가 들렸다. 누군가 어께와 팔을 붙잡아 그를 자동차 밖으로 끌어냈다.

"걸어." 어느 목소리가 말했다. 그 목소리는 낮고 허스키했으며 말하는 것 보단 짖는다는 쪽에 더 적합했다.

"뒤집어 씌워놓은 건 이제 벗겨도 되지 않을까." 존은 자신의 발이 선 곳이 어딘지 모르는 채로 꼼짝도 하지 않고 서서 말했다. 그러나 딱딱하고 뭉툭한 물체가 멍자국이 생길 정도로 세차게 그의 등을 찔러왔다. 그리고 그는 눈이 가려진 채 걷기 시작했다. 곧, 누군가의 손들이 그의 팔을 양쪽에서 각각 붙잡아 그를 이끌었다. 코트 소매자락이 그들의 주먹 안으로 말려 들어갔다. 그가 너무 느리다고 생각했는지 그들이 그를 앞으로 홱 밀쳤고, 그 결과 그가 균형을 잃어버리자 다시 그를 되돌려 놓을 생각에 거칠게 그를 잡아 당겼다. 명백히, 마이크로프트는 그를 기분 좋게 해주자는 일엔 신경쓰지 않는 모양이었다.

그는 자신이 있을 게 분명한 장소를 떠올려 보기 위해 노력했다. 그들은 20분, 어쩌면 30분쯤 자동차를 탔다. 거의 고속도로였다. 그러니 그들은 아마 아직 런던 내에 있을 것이었다. 어쩌면 런던을 막 벗어난 곳 정도? 하지만 이곳은 그보다 더 조용한 것 같았다. - 도시의 자동차 소음도, 학교를 마친 시끄러운 아이들의 소리도 심지어 새 소리조차 없었다. 그의 발 아래로 느껴지는 바닥은 비포장 길 같았다. 하지만 곧 그는 자신이 실내로 이끌려 들어왔다는 것을 느꼈다. 무거운 문의 삐걱임, 타일 바닥, 긴 복도를 따라 울리는 하나하나의 발자국 소리. 그들은 열 두 걸음을 걷고는 왼쪽으로 돌았다. 그리고는 아래. 아래층을 향한 나선 계단을 내려가는 듯이 아래로. 열 걸음, 스물, 그리고 전부해서 마흔 둘. 이층 쯤일까? 아니면 삼층? 그는 확신하지 못했다. 하지만 그는 또 다른 남자의 삶에 대한 회상처럼 느껴지는 뭔가를 억누르지 못한 채 걸음을 세었다.

_넌 하루에 수차례 우리 플랫으로 향하는 이 계단을 오르내리지. 몇 개나 되지?_

_몇 개냐구? 모르겠군._

_바로 그거야! 존, 넌 보기만 할 뿐, 관찰하지 않아. 계단은 열일곱개야. 난 이사한 첫 날 알았지._

지금 그는 세고 있었다. 관찰. 보지 못하는 상태에 놓여있는 상황에서 이 정도가 그가 할 수 있는 최선의 것인 것 같았다. 이게 결국에 무슨 도움이 될지 그는 알지 못했지만, 아무리 사소한 일에도 관심을 둔다는 일이 어쩐지 중요하게 느껴졌다. 아래로 마흔 둘. 그리고 그는 이젠 다시 평평한 길을 걷고 있었다. 똑바로 열 여덟 걸음. 그리고 불쑥 왼쪽으로 밀려진 다음 문간을 지났다. 스물 일곱 걸음. 그리고 이젠 오른쪽으로.

마침내, 그들이 그를 멈춰 세웠다. "수갑을 풀어." 누군가 말했다. "그리고 코트도."

열쇠가 자물쇠를 여는 소리가 들리고 마침내 수갑이 벗겨졌다. 그리고 그의 코트가 어깨에서 끌어 내려졌다. 그는 머리에 씌워진 자루를 벗겨내려 했지만 팔이 여전히 고정된 채 붙들려 있었다. 그는 생채기를 달래려 손목을 부비는 일 조차 할 수 없었다.

"그를 의자에 앉혀."

그의 몸이 빙글 돌려졌다. 커다란 손이 그의 어깨를 힘껏 눌렀다. 그리고 그는 접이식 금속 의자에 앉혀졌다. 그의 왼쪽 손목이 의자 다리에 사슬로 연결되는지 수갑이 짤랑거리는 소리가 들렸다.

그들은 아직도 그를 억류해 놓을 생각인건가? 이건 잘못되어 있었다. 마음 깊은 곳에서 갑작스럽게 패닉이 솟아 올랐고 그는 본능적으로 일어나려 애썼다. 손들이 그를 다시 잡아 눌러오자, 그는 자유로운 쪽의 팔을 휘둘렀다. 뭔가 단단한 물건이 그의 머리를 후려쳤고, 그는 눈 앞으로 별을 보았다. 그가 잠시 멍해진 순간, 오른쪽 팔도 왼쪽과 똑같이 사슬로 고정되었다.

'그거면 됐어. 내게 그를 보여줘.'

자루가 찟겨나갔다. 존은 어두운 불빛에 시야를 적응시키려 눈을 깜빡였다. 그는 자신이 있는 곳을 보기 위해 노력했다. 머리 위로 길게 두 줄로 형광등이 달려 있었는데 그것들은 거의 고장나 있거나 몇 개는 깜빡거리고 있었다. 그리고 그 옆을 따라 커다란 쇠고리들이 달려있었다. 그리고 그 아래엔 기다란 작업대들이 스물 두 걸음 떨어진 출구를 향해 뻗어 있었다. 한쪽 벽에는 스테인레스 스틸 선반과 벽장들, 커다란 작업용 싱크대들, 그리고 오븐들. 다른 쪽에는 커다란 금속문이 있었다. 그의 발 아래에는 오렌지색 타일들이 깔려 있었고 그의 시야 안엔 몇개의 배수구들도 보였다.

그리고 그의 앞에 서있는 것은 깜빡이는 형광등 아래에서 그림자처럼 보이는 네 명의 남자들이었다.

마이크로프트가 아니었다.

그제서야 그는 자신이 위험에 처해 있다는 걸 진정으로 이해했다. 그는 스스로에게 발길질이라도 할 수 있을 것 같았다. 멍청해, 멍청해! 자신의 전화기가 아직 손 안에 있던 동안, 어째서 택시에서 누군가에게 전화를 걸지 않았단 말인가? 어째서 메리에게 문자를 하지 않았단 말인가? 그는 자신이 어디에 있는지 알지 못하니 아무도 알지 못하는 것이었다. 지금쯤이면 아마도 병원의 간호사들은 언제 그가 나타날지 궁금해하곤 있겠지만, 패닉을 일으킬 정도는 아닐 것이다. 아직은 아니었다. 그가 실종 상태라는 걸 누가 알아차리는데 까지는 얼마나 걸리게 될까?

그는 금속 접이식 의자에서 몸을 똑바로 펴고 앉아 당당히 남자들을 올려다보았다. "뭘 원하지?" 그는 물었다.

한 남자가 그를 평가하듯 팔짱을 끼었다. "그냥 간단한 대답이야, 존. 질문 하나에 관한."

"전화로 할 수도 있지 않았나?"

남자의 입술이 미소 비슷하게 비틀렸다. 하지만 거기에 유머는 담겨있지 않았다. 그리고나서 질문이 주어졌다. 그리고 그건 마치 복부에 크게 한대 얻어 맞은 것 같은 느낌을 존에게 주었다.

"셜록 홈즈는 어디에 있지?"

그는 아연해 하며 그 남자를 바라보았다. 심장이 짓이겨지는 것 같은 느낌이었다. 잠시, 그는 그 남자가 한 말을 이해해 보려고 노력했다. 단순한 네 개의 단어. 그 중 두 개는 아플 정도로 친숙한 것이었다. 그리고 그 두 단어는 세상에서 가장 터무니없는 그 취조문과는 제대로 결합이 되지가 않았다.

또 다시, 그 질문.

"셜록 홈즈는 어디에 있지?"

"그건 농담인가?" 그는 제대로 말이 나오지 않을 지경이었다.

오른쪽에 있던 힘이 세보이는 커다란 체구의 남자가 돌처럼 굳어진 얼굴로 앞으로 나섰다. 그리고는 한쪽 손으로 존의 뺨을 세차게 갈겼다.

"웃을 기분이 들어?" 첫번째가 물었다.

남자의 손은 솥뚜껑 만큼이나 커서 - 존의 한쪽 얼굴 전체가 아픔으로 벌겋게 달아올랐다.

"한번만 더 묻지, 닥터 왓슨. 내가 마음에 들 만한 대답을 한다면, 오늘밤 이 방에서 걸어나가게 될거야. 그렇지 않으면, 상황은 대단히 불편하고도 대단히 빠르게 변하게 되겠지." 남자는 허리를 굽히고 무릎에 손을 짚으며 존의 얼굴과 시선을 맞추었다. 그의 눈은 어두운 파란색이었고 얼굴은 갸름했다. 짙은 눈썹 한쪽 위에는 사마귀가 있었고 수염이 거뭇거뭇 자라있었다. 이상하게도 그의 숨에서 페퍼민트 냄새가 났다. 하지만 존은 이런 특징들을 눈 여겨보는 일 외에 그에 관한 추리는 아무것도 할 수 없었다. 그가 첫눈에 어떤 사람을 읽어낼 수 있었던 적은 결코 없었다. 그러니까 마치 그.. 처럼.

부드럽지만 위험스러운 목소리로 남자는 다시 한번 물었다. "셜록 홈즈는 어디에 있지?"

존은 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다. 그리고 손으로 의자 다리를 움켜쥐었다. "그는 죽었어."

남자는 혀를 찼다. "틀렸어, 조니 보이" 그가 몸을 펴고 뒤로 물러서서 커다란 남자를 향해 고개를 끄덕이자 그 남자가 다시 앞으로 나섰다. 이번엔 존은 주먹을 맞을 거라고 마음의 준비가 되어있었다.

머리가 휘청하고 귀에 이명이 울렸다.

"이제 막 시작했을 뿐이야." 명백히 리더로 보이는 남자가 말했다. "얼마든지 밤새도록 해보자구. 뭐, 며칠이 걸릴 수도 있겠지. 그건 완전히 네게 달렸어."

"제 정신이 아니군." 존이 말했다. 입가를 핥자 피맛이 느껴졌다. "셜- " 그는 깊게 숨을 들이켠 다음, 다시 한번 입을 열었다. '셜록 홈즈는 죽었어. 삼년도 전에 죽었다구.'

'쓸데없는 거짓말은 그만해. 우린 그가 살아있다는 걸 알아. 그리고 그가 어디에 있는지 _네_ 가 안다는 것도 알지."

존은 그를 올려다보았다. 그 남자는 미쳤다. 완전히 정신이 나갔다. 셜록이 살아있다고? 상상도 안되는 일이었다. 한때, 존은 그게 전부 악몽이었을거라는 환상을 즐겼던 적이 있었다. - 모리아티, 셜록의 추락, 묘비 앞에 서있던 일 - 왜냐하면 견디기엔 그 사실이 너무나 고통스러웠기 때문이었다. 하지만 그건 사실이었다. 셜록은 죽었다. 자신의 두 눈으로 똑똑히 보았다.

옆눈으로 커다란 체구의 남자가 손에 브라스 너클을 끼는 것이 보였다.

"말해보시지?"

"뉴포트." 존이 말했다. 남자의 눈썹이 치켜올라갔다. 마치 이렇게 빠른 대답이 나올 줄은 기대치 못했다는 것처럼. 그리고 존이 말을 마무리지었다. "뉴포트 공동묘지. 원한다면, 정확한 묘의 위치도 알려줄 수 있어."

이번에 남자는 웃지 않았다. 그는 다시 그의 넘버투에게 신호를 보냈고 그의 주먹은 이미 휘두를 준비가 되어 있었다. 일초뒤, 존은 두개골이 마치 갈라지기라도 한 것 같은 느낌을 받았다. 그는 바닥에 쓰러졌고 머리가 타일바닥에 부딪혔다. 그리고 오른팔은 그와 함께 쓰러진 금속 의자 아래에 고통스럽게 끼어있었다. 그는 누군가에게 그를 일으키라는 명령이 내려지는 걸 들었다. 그리고 그는 다시 똑바로 앉혀졌다. 안정을 되찾자 관자놀이의 찢어진 피부로부터 자신의 따뜻한 피가 얼굴로 흘러내리는 걸 느낄 수 있었다. 그는 그들 덕에 옛 부상을 다시 도지게 되었을 것이 분명하다는 걸 알았다.

그때 그는 친숙한 멜로디를 들었다. 리더는 다른 남자들중 하나에게 고개를 끄덕였고, 그 남자는 존의 코트 주머니를 뒤져 휴대 전화를 꺼내더니 화면에 나온 이름을 읽었다. _래드클리프_. 존은 머리에서 느껴지는 통증에 한숨을 쉬었다. 안나 래드클리프. 그의 수술팀 일원. 그들은 6.30에 일상적인 복강경 수술을 할 예정이었다. 존은 그녀가 경찰에 전화를 걸어 그가 실종되었다고 알려주기를 말없이 기도했다. 그가 수술에 늦게 나타나는 일은 거의 없었다.

수초후, 전화가 침묵했다. 그러자 리더가 말했다. "피트, 닥터 왓슨의 전화기를 프로그램해서 추적당하지 않게 만들어." 그는 존을 향해 몸을 되돌렸다. "그거면 돼. 어쨌든 동작은 제대로 하게끔 해둬야 하겠지." 그는 자신의 수트 재킷 안에 손을 넣어 뭔가 존이 언뜻 보기론 은색 펜처럼 보이는 것을 끄집어 냈다. 금세 그는 날카로운 끝부분이 빛나는 걸 볼 수 있었다.

"네 자신이 일하는 업계 물건이지, 아닌가, 닥터?" 그는 엄지와 검지 사이에서 메스를 굴리며 말했다. "말해봐, 존. 넌 군인이었지. 전쟁 포로가 되어 본 적이 있나?" 그는 가까이 다가오더니, 거의 쓰다듬듯이 존의 오른쪽 뺨을 가볍게 메스 끝으로 그었다. "정보를.... _추출_ 당해 본 적은 있나?"

"내게선 아무 것도 얻을 수 있는 게 없을 걸." 존은 혈관을 따라 흐르는 공포에도 불구하고 차분한 목소리로 말했다. "나는 아무것도 몰라."

"그건 사실이 아니야. 넌 미스터 홈즈의 가장 가까운 사람이었어. 그의 절친이자, 그가 진정으로 아끼는 단 한 사람."

" _그건_ 사실이 아니야."

'많은 사람들 중에서, 그는 _너_ 에게는 자신의 작은 비밀을 말해줬을거야. 그리고 너는 지금 살아 있는 사람중 에선 그를 찾을 수 있게 해줄 유일한 사람이지."

"그는 죽었다구! 말했잖아. 그는 죽었어!"

"지독하게 충성스러워. 존경하지 않을 수가 없군." 남자는 아까처럼 몸을 굽혀 존과 눈을 마주했다. "문제는, 존, 나 역시 지독하게 충성스럽다는 거야. 너도 알잖아. 셜록 홈즈는 내 고용주인 짐 모리아티의 죽음에 책임이 있어. 난 그에게 똑같이 되갚을 생각이지. 그리고 그걸 네가 돕게 될 거야. 우리가 할 첫번째 일은" 그는 존의 눈앞에 메스를 달랑거렸다. - "우리의 좋은 친구 셜록을 위해 작은 선물을 준비하는 거지. 내 이름은 세바스찬 모란이야. 그리고 난 널 부숴버리겠어."

 


	4. 부서를 벗어난 일

**DAY 4**   
**토요일, 15.17 hrs**

레스트라드는 오히긴스나 그의 부서 사람 중 누군가가 자신과 동시에 이곳을 찾아오는 일이 벌어질 때를 대비해 거리를 살피며 초인종을 누르고 응답을 기다렸다.

"네?"

"미즈 모스턴?"

"네, 누구시죠?"

"미즈 모스턴, 전 스코틀랜드 야드 실종 부서의 레스트라드 경감입니다. 존 왓슨의 실종에 관해 몇가지 질문을 하고 싶습니다."

문이 삑 하는 소리와 함께 열렸고 레스트라드는 건물 안으로 들어갔다.

레스트라드가 계단 꼭대기에 모습을 드러냈을 때, 메리는 2층에 있는 자신의 플랫 앞 복도에 서있었다. 그가 전에 그녀를 만난 적은 한번도 없었다. 존이 누군가와 사귀고 있다는 사실조차 알지 못했다. 하지만 그는 확실히 그녀의 매력을 알 수 있었다. 메리는 키가 작고 체구가 자그마했다. (딱 존의 사이즈라고 그는 미소를 억누르며 생각했다.) 그리고 삼십대 중반에서 후반. 그녀는 진저색 머리카락을 길게 늘어뜨리고 있었다. 화장기는 거의 없었다. 눈 색깔을 약간 강조하고 가벼운 글로스를 입술에 바른 게 전부였다. 레스트라드는 그녀가 미소를 지으면 꽤나 아름다울게 분명할 거라는 생각이 들었다. 하지만 지금은 미소 대신 걱정으로 인한 주름살이 입가에 그려져 있었다. "뭔가 새 소식이 있나요?" 그녀는 플랫 안으로 레스트라드가 들어올 수 있도록 뒤로 물러서며 물었다.

"아직은 그다지." 그로서는 지난 24시간 동안 오히긴스가 뭘 찾아냈을지 잘 알지 못했기 때문에 애매하게 말했다.

"다른 형사님께서" 그녀가 말했다. "말하시기론 그의 인상 착의를 공표했다고 하시더군요. 그리고 보통은 첫 48시간 안에 뭔가가 나타나는데, 만일..... 아시죠. 그렇지 않으면 경찰에서는...... 그런 식으로 추정하게 된다고..."

 _그 재수없는 자식_ , 레스트라드는 생각했다. 대체 어떻게 그런 남자가 실종 부서의 수장이 됐단 말인가? "아직은 두려워 하실 만한 이유는 없습니다, 미즈 모스턴."

"메리라고 불러주세요. 그리고 앉지 않으시겠어요? 뭔가 가져다 드릴까요? 차? 막 물을 끓이던 참이었어요."

"감사합니다."

"엉망이라 죄송하네요. 막 일에서 돌아온 참이라 정리할 시간이 없었네요."

그는 주변을 둘러보며 그녀의 말이 대체 무슨 뜻인지 궁금해했다. 그에게 그곳은 말도 안될 정도로 상당히 깔끔해보였다. "메리 - "

"멍청하다는 건 알아요. 하지만 집에 오는 내내, 혹시 플랫에 걸어 들어가면 그가 있을 지도 모른다고, 그냥 아무일 없었다는 듯이 여기서 신문을 읽고 있을 거라는 식의 생각을 계속했어요. 당연히 전 그에게 뭔가를 집어 던지겠죠. 그리고 걱정을 시켰다며 그에게 소리를 지를 거에요. 하지만 모든 건 다 괜찮아지게 되는 거죠. 아시죠? 그는 절 진정시시키려 할 거고, 어떤 식인가 완벽하게 납득되는 어떤 설명을 해줄 거에요. 외계인에게 납치라도 당했다든가." 그녀는 자신의 씁쓸한 농담에 웃어보이려 애썼다. 하지만 제대로 해내지 못했다. "죄송해요. 질문이 있으시다고 했었죠."

그녀가 존에 대해 늘어 놓는 이야기를 들으며, 그는 갑자기 오히긴스와 일한다는 거짓을 전부 벗어던지고 싶다는 충동을 느꼈다. "메리, 난 당신에게 솔직해지고 싶군요. 전 실종 부서에서 온 사람이 아닙니다."

그녀의 눈이 불안감으로 커졌다. "경찰이 아니신건가요?"

"아니요, 맞습니다만, 전 살인 부서에서 일합니다."

그녀는 숨을 삼켰고 한 쪽 손이 그녀의 입으로 올라왔다.

"아뇨! 죄송합니다, 전, - _재수없는 자식_ 이라고 불러야 할 쪽은 대체 어느 쪽이란 말인가? - 그러니까 제 말은, 전 사실 존의 사건을 맡고 있지 않다는 겁니다. 하지만 보시다시피, 전 그를 알고 있습니다. 그와 전 친구였었죠. 그래서 실종되었다는 걸 듣고 돕고 싶어진 겁니다."

메리가 입에서 손을 떼어냈다. 그리고 그 손은 그녀의 가슴 위로 향했다. "그에게 경찰 친구가 있는 줄은 몰랐네요."

"우린... 전에 좀 다툼이 있었어요. 하지만 전 아직 그를 제 친구라고 생각합니다." 자신이 이 수사에 끼어들기로 한 일을 존이 알게 되면 고마워할지 아니면 짜증을 내려할지 궁금했다. 사실 그와 무슨 상관이 있단 말인가?

"물론이죠. 뭐든 도와주세요, 그러니까 -"

"그렉입니다." 그가 말했다. "말씀드렸던 대로, 전 공식적으로는 이 사건을 맡고 있지 않습니다. 그래서 _완전히_ 솔직하게 말씀드리자면, 오히긴스나 그의 부하들에겐 제가 당신과 이야기를 했었다는 건 알리지 않으시는 쪽이 좋을 겁니다. 절 밀어내려고 할지도 모르니까요."

그녀는 이해했다. "존이 분명 고맙게 생각할 거예요."

그는 그녀에게 미소지었다. "감사합니다. 그럼 괜찮으시다면, 몇가지 질문을 드리고 싶습니다. 존에 대해서요."

"얼마든지요."

그는 수첩을 꺼내들고, 이미 그녀가 오히긴스와 이야기를 마쳤을 거라고 확신하는 가장 기본적인 질문들로 이야기를 시작했다. 언제 그녀가 마지막으로 그와 연락을 했었는지? 이런 식으로 사라진 적이 전에 있었는지? 그에게 어떤 좋아하는 방문처가 있는지? 최근 그에게 직장이나 사회생활 혹은 가정 안에서 어떤 불화나 갈등이 있진 않았는지? 그를 해치고 싶어할지도 모를 사람들이나 어떤 적은 없는지?

"존이요? 오, 아니오. 모두들 그를 좋아해요. 그는 언제나 너무나 친절하고 너무나 사려깊죠. 제 말은, 물론 그가 결코 막 나서서 사교를 즐기고 그런 타입이란 건 아니에요. 내성적이라고 할까, 마음을 여는데 시간이 걸렸죠. 당신도 아시겠죠? 말하자면 자기 자신을 숨기는 편이었어요. 하지만 그가 파티에선 너무 조용하다는 것 말고는 그 누구도 그에 관해 나쁜 말을 하는 사람은 없었죠." 그녀는 짧게 웃음을 터트렸다. "죄송해요. 하지만 당신도 아마 이미 전부 알고 계실 거에요. 어쨌든 전부터 존을 아셨다니까요."

그런 버전의 _존_ 은 모릅니다, 레스트라드는 슬픈 기분으로 생각했다. "그가 접촉했을만한 누군가와 연락해 보신 적이 있나요? 친구나 가족이라든가?"

"그의 친구들 모두에게 전화를 걸어봤어요. 직장 동료들도요. 아무도 아는 사람이 없더군요. 그리고 그에겐 가족이 없어요."

레스트라드는 수첩에서 눈을 들어올렸다. "해리는요?"

"그의 누나요? 오, 듣지 못하셨나요? 그녀는 이년 전에 죽었어요."

"네?"

"그와 제가 만나기도 전의 일이죠. 어느날 밤 해리는 꽤 심하게 술에 취해 운전을 했다더군요. 사람들 말로는 굉장히 끔찍한 사고였대요. 존은 그 일에 대해선 이야기하고 싶어하지 않았어요. 그 일이 있고 나서 그는 상당히 엉망이 됐었어요. 그녀가 그의 유일한 가족이었으니까요."

"전 몰랐습니다." 그는 우울한 기분으로 말했다. 처음은 셜록, 그리고 일년 안에 해리. 그리고 레스트라드는 그 모든 일을 겪는 동안 아무짝에도 도움이 되어주지 못했다.

"그의 인생에서 그 시기는 그에겐 생각하고 싶지 조차 않은 때였죠." 메리가 말했다. "그 일이 있기 얼마 전에 한 친구를 잃었다는 것도 알고 있어요."

"셜록 홈즈군요."

"네, 그요. 그를 알고 계셨나요?"

레스트라드는 고개를 끄덕였다.

"그에 관해서 떠도는 이야기들이 너무 많아요. 전 뭘 믿어야 할지 모르겠더군요. 존에게 그가 어떤 사람이었냐고 물어본 적이 있었는데.... 제가 아까 말씀드린대로, 그는 그 일에 대해선 이야기하고 싶어하지 않아해요. 그의 마음을 괴롭게 하니까요. 슬픈 일이죠. 왜냐하면 존과 제가 만난 건 셜록 홈즈씨의 덕분이기도 하거든요."

그 말에 레스트라드는 깜짝 놀랐다. "전 당신이 그 이후에 만나신 거라고 생각했는데 - "

"그랬죠." 그녀는 기억을 떠올리며 가볍게 미소지었다. "그게, 전 어떤 문제를 겪고 있었어요. 그렇게 심각한 것은 아니어서 경찰이 관여할 만한 일은 전혀 아니었죠. 하지만 제 언니가 제게 사립 탐정을 고용하라는 의견을 불어 넣어줬어요. 전 어디에서 시작해야 하는지 조차 몰랐었어요! 하지만 그러다가 우연히 존의 블로그를 인터넷에서 발견했어요. 거의 2년 가까이 아무 갱신도 없었지만, 전 그 이야기들, 그와 미스터 홈즈가 관여했었던 사건들에 대해 읽기 시작했죠. 그건 멋졌어요. 전 제가 읽은 모든 이야기들이 너무나 좋아졌죠. 그래서 그들이라면 절 도울 수 있을 거란 생각이 떠올랐어요. 물론, 그 뒤에 좀 더 찾아보고 난 뒤엔 미스터 홈즈가 자살했다는 걸 알게 되었죠. 너무나 비극적인 일이었어요. 그에 대해 쓰여진 다른 글들은 절대 진실이 아니라고 존이 제게 확실하게 말했어요. 때때로 무얼 믿어야 할지 아는 건 쉬운 일이 아니지만, 전 존을 믿어요.

어쨌든, 전 그래도 도움을 얻어 볼 생각이었죠. 그리고 이 존 왓슨이라는 사람도 분명히 탐정일 거고 절 도와줄 수 있을 거라고 생각했어요. 그래서 그를 수소문해서 세인트 엘리자베스 병원에서 일하고 있다는 걸 찾아냈죠. 그는 물론 제가 진찰을 받으러 그곳에 왔다고 생각했어요. 그리고 전 너무 긴장을 한 바람에 그의 오해를 곧장 풀 수가 없었죠. 그래서 가슴 통증에 대한 이야기를 꾸며냈어요. 그리고 그가 청진기로 제 숨소리를 듣고 있는 동안, 전 불쑥 그 이야기를 내뱉고 말았죠. - 사립 탐정이 필요하다는 얘기요. 오, 그의 얼굴에 떠오른 표정이라니! 당신도 그걸 봤어야 해요. 그가 어느정도 정신을 차린 다음에 전 좀 더 설명을 했죠. 그러자 그는 제게 자신은 절 도와주기 위해 할 수 있는 일이 없다고 말했어요. 하지만 우리가 이야기를 계속 이어 갈수록 그는 점점 흥미를 가지기 시작했고, 그리고, 음, 하나가 또 다른 일을 부르면서.... 그는 결국 저를 돕게 되었죠. 그것도 꽤나 실질적으로 도움이 되었어요. 그는 정말 그런 건 자기에겐 적합한 일이 아니라고 계속해서 말했어요. 자기에겐 그런 두뇌도 열정도 없다고 말이에요. 하지만 그는, 당신도 알겠지만, 제 사건을 해결했어요. 그리고 너무 오래 걸리고 말았다며 사과를 했죠. - 제 기억에는 일주일이었어요. - 왜냐하면 다른 누군가였다면 하루 안에 끝났을 일이기 때문이라고 말했죠. 하지만 전 그게 두 배는 더 걸렸으면, 아니 열 배는 더 걸렸으면 좋겠다고 생각했어요. 그렇게만 된다면, 그와 이야기를 나눌 수 있는 변명거리가 되어 줄 테니까요. 하지만 전 그렇게 걱정 할 필요는 없었더라구요. 모든 것이 해결된 다음날, 그가 제게 혹시 커피를 함께 할 생각이 있냐고 물었으니까요." 그녀는 미소지었다. "그 뒤로 저흰 사귀게 되었죠. 아, 죄송해요. 물끓는 소리가 나네요. 잠시만요."

레스트라드는 고개를 끄덕이고 자리에서 일어났다. "제가 좀 안을 돌아봐도 괜찮으시겠습니까?"

그녀는 허락하고 차를 준비하기 위해 부엌으로 향했다. 거실 한가운데에 홀로 남은 그는 안쪽으로 향해 존이 지내고 있었던 삶이 어떤 것인지 알아보려 했다. 그곳은 작고 수수했고, 깨끗하고 깔끔하게 정돈되어 있었다. 벽에는 존과 메리가 함께 있는 액자들이 여럿 걸려있었다. 공원에서, 펍에서, 스톤헨지 앞에서. 거의 모든 사진 속에서 존의 팔은 그녀에게 둘러져 있었고, 그들은 얼굴을 서로 나란히 하고 카메라를 향해 미소짓고 있었다. 가죽 의자 하나엔 신문이 놓여 있었고, 책상에는 위에는 의학 저널과 죽기 전에 방문해야할 가장 아름다운 365곳의 달력 그리고 딱 랩탑이 놓여질 만한 크기 정도의 빈 공간이 있었다.

"메리." 그녀가 방으로 되돌아와 두 개의 찻잔 중 하나를 건네오자 그가 말했다. "존의 랩탑이 여기 있나요?"

"흠? 오. 아뇨. 그건 다른 형사님이, 오히긴스라는 분이 가져갔어요."

"아." 그리고 나서 그에게 생각이 떠올랐다 "존이 당신 걸 사용한 적은 있나요?"

그녀는 고개를 젓기 시작했다. 그리고 갑자기 멈췄다. "가끔은 그렇네요. 그는 자기걸 여기에 두지만, 전 제 걸 침실에 둬요. 그래서 종종 밤 늦은 시간이나 아침 일찍 제가 샤워를 하는 동안엔..... 제가 가서 가져올게요."

잠시 후, 그녀는 자신의 랩탑을 가져와 책상에 올려 놓았다. 레스트라드는 의자를 끌어당기고는 자신의 찻잔은 저널들 위에 올려놓았다. 그가 랩탑을 열자 로긴 화면이 떴지만, 패스워드가 걸려 있었다.

"죄송하지만, 괜찮으시다면 - ?"

"해미쉬." 그녀는 말했다. 그리고 얼굴을 붉혔다. "존은 언제나 제게 개인 정보를 패스워드로 사용하지 말라고 말했었죠. 그래서 농담삼아 그의 걸 쓰기로 했어요."

레스트라드는 패스워드칸에 _해미쉬_ 를 입력했다. 메인 화면이 떴을때 그는 인터넷 브라우저를 열었다.

"뭘 찾고 계시나요?"

"히스토리요. 오히긴스는 존의 랩탑에서 이메일과 최근 방문 기록들을 찾고 있을 겁니다. 뭔가 적신호가 될 만한 걸 찾아서요. 적대적인 이메일이라든가 의외의 검색기록이라든가 말이죠 - 예를 들자면 페루행 비행기표라든가 어떻게 파이프 폭탄을 만드는지처럼 - 혹은 의외의 구매 같이 뭔가 단서로 이용될만 한 것들이죠. 하지만 만일 그가 당신의 랩탑도 사용하곤 했었다면 오히긴스로서는 그가 방문했던 웹사이트들을 전부 알게되지 못하는 거죠."

그는 수요일, 존이 목격된 마지막날의 히스토리를 끄집어 냈다. 하지만 그의 쪽이든 메리의 쪽이든 어느 기록도 보이지 않았다. 그래서 그는 그 전날을 확인했다.

"한번 봅시다." 레스트라드는 스크롤을 내리며 속삭이듯 말했다. "이메일 로긴 화면, 그건 당신 거군요. 토네이도 과학에 대한 사이트..."

"TV에 방송이 있었어요." 그녀는 설명하려는 듯 중얼거렸다. "전 궁금해졌었죠."

그는 미소를 짓고는 계속했다. "29 Chadwell가로 가는 방향..."

"친구의 집이에요."

"런던 보석상에 대한 구글 검색...."

"그건 제 것이 아닌데요." 그녀는 갑자기 숨을 제대로 쉬지 못하며 말했다.

레스트라드는 그 사이트들의 시간 정보를 눈여겨 보았다. 구글 검색을 끝내고 존은 사우스 런던의 Walworth가 근처의 보석상 5개의 웹사이트에 접속했다. 그는 수첩에 그 주소들을 적기 시작했다.

"그럼 꽤 진지해지고 계셨던 거로군요." 레스트라드가 말했다.

"전..... 네. 우린.. 이야기를 약간 나누긴 했어요.. 하지만.."

레스트라드는 수첩에서 눈을 들고는 그녀가 거의 울음을 터트리려 하고 있다는 것을 보았다. 그녀는 고개를 돌려 눈가를 닦아냈다.

"전 몰랐어요. 그가 그런 식으로... " 그녀는 마음을 가라앉히려 깊게 숨을 들이켰다. "존에 대한 한가지 점은 그는 언제나 모든 일을 대단히 천천히 받아들이곤 했다는 거예요. 마치 지나치게 애착이 커지는 걸 두려워하는 것처럼요 아니면 어쩌면 그는 제가 끝내자고 할지도 모른다고 생각했는지도 모르겠네요. 제가 이런 말을 하면 아마도 그는 싫어하겠지만, 그는 정말 상냥한 마음을 가졌어요. 그런 마음은 너무나 쉽게 상처받죠. 그래서 그는, 당신도 아시겠지만, 자신의 마음을 보호하려고 한 거에요. 그에게 이곳으로 이사 들어와서 같이 살자고 설득하는데 얼마나 오래 걸렸는지 당신은 모르실 거에요. 그리고 제가 그에게 사랑한다고 말했을 때엔 그가 마침내 절 믿어줄 때까지 오십번은 반복했던 것 같아요. 하지만 일단 그가 믿고난 뒤엔, 모든 게 완전히 바뀐 것 같았죠. 그는 너무나 행복해 했고, 그가 생각하기에 절 행복하게 해줄 것 같은 일은 전부 제게 해줬죠. 여전히 그에 대한 제 마음이 바뀔지 모른다고 두려워하면서요. 바보같은 사람." 그녀는 눈물과 함께 가벼운 웃음을 터트렸다. "어머나. 제가 멋대로 지레짐작하고 있네요. 보석상들을 찾아봤다고 해도 그게 대체 뭐라고. 별 의미도 없는 건데. 뭐든 될 수 있는 거잖아요. 귀걸이든 뭐든. 제 생일은 근방의 날짜가 아니지만, 크리스마스는 두달 밖에 안남았으니까요..."

레스트라드는 자리에서 일어나 수첩을 재킷 주머니 안에 되돌려 넣었다. "경험으로 말씀드리자면, 남자들은 크리스마스 _귀걸이_ 를 사러 10월달에 보석상에 가는 일은 없다고 하고 싶군요. 저흰 그냥 그런 식의 일은 안합니다."

그녀는 여전히 평정을 찾으려 애를 쓰면서 고개를 끄덕였다. "오, 존, 당신 지금 어디에 있나요?"

"메리, 들어봐요. 전 이곳들을 방문하러 갈 겁니다. 혹시 그가 들렀는지 알아보러요. 이건 어쩌면 우리가 찾고 있던 단서일지도 몰라요."

"고마워요, 그렉. 당신은 좋은 친구에요."

"어쨌든 노력하겠습니다." 그는 벽을 되돌아보았다. "그의 사진을 빌려도 될까요?"

**토요일, 16.48 hrs**

그날 오후 네번째로, 레스트라드는 사진을 꺼내 카운터 위로 슬쩍 내밀어 보였다. "이 남자를 알아보시겠습니까?" 그가 물었다. 그가 처음으로 방문했던 곳은 존이 수요일 오후 3.00 경에 왔었다고 했다, 두번째는 3.30 경. 세번째는 사진을 알아보지 못했다.

점원은 코끝에 안경을 걸었다. "오, 네. 그 사람이군요. 왜죠? 그가 뭐라도 했나요?"

"그게 무슨 요일이었죠?"

"어, 좀 볼께요. 수요일. 분명, 오후였을 겁니다."

"좀 더 정확하게 해주실 수 있을까요? 수요일 오후의 몇 시쯤이라든가?"

"아무렇게나 떠오르는대로 말씀드릴 순 없고. 하지만 카드 결제 내용은 확인할 수 있죠. 반지를 샀으니까요."

 _잘했어, 존_. 레스트라드는 생각했다. 그러나 축하의 감정은 현 상황 속에선 씁쓸해지고 말았다.

"그는 어제 그걸 찾으러 왔어야 했어요." 직원은 서류를 손가락으로 짚어내리며 말했다. "전화를 걸었지만 아무도 받지 않았죠. 그래서 음성을 남겼죠. 여기 있네요. 16.51시에 카드를 긁었군요."

메리의 첫번째 문자는 그 4분 뒤에 있었다. 존의 마지막 문자는 17.05였다.

"닥터 왓슨이 가게를 떠났을때, 혹시 그가 어디로 가는지 보셨습니까?"

"택시를 탔어요. 북쪽으로 향했죠."

"감사합니다."

그는 존의 발자국을 계속 뒤쫓아야만 했다. 그의 다음 작업은 바로 그 운전수를 찾아내는 것이었다.

**토요일, 18.12 hrs**

그러나 그가 그 단서를 제대로 추적하기도 전에, 레스트라드는 도노반으로부터 전화를 받았다.

"어디세요? 지금 저 혼자서 이 사건을 맡고 있는 것 같은 기분인데" 그리고 그녀는 꽤나 시간을 끌고 나서야 "요"를 덧붙였다.

"무슨 일이지, 도노반?" 그는 의도한 것보다 약간 날선 태도로 물었다.

"지금 막 바츠의 영안실로부터 전화를 받았어요. 보아하니, 그들은 그 시체에서 뭔가를 놓쳤던 것 같아요. 지금 거기로 가는 중이에요."

레스트라드는 망설였다. 그는 정말로 택시 회사와 이야기를 해서 누가 Walworth가에서 존을 태울 수 있었을지, 그리고 그를 어디에 내려 주었는지를 알아내고 싶었다. 오히긴스는 틀린 길을 따라가고 있는 중이었다. - 레스트라드는 그가 이런 타임라인에 대해선 모르고 있을 거라는 것을 확신했다. - 하지만 자신의 부서를 벗어나 그의 등 뒤에서 몰래 같은 사건을 수사 중이라는 걸 인정할 수는 없었다. 그는 여전히 3년 전 징계를 받았다는 오명을 쓰고 있는 중이었고, 토니 피츠가 경찰 총경으로 있는 한 그 일을 결코 내려놓을 수는 없는 상태였다. 그는 자신의 일자리를 지키기 위해, 어제까지는 엄격하게 정석대로의 생활을 하려 주의했었다. 그래서 이런 사건의 증거를 처리하는 정도의 일이라면 도노반이야말로 그저 가능하다는 것 이상의 실력이 있다는 걸 알고 있으면서도, 그녀에게 고삐를 넘겨주고 비밀리에 다른 DI의 사건을 처리할 수는 없었다. 게다가 도노반은 최근 그의 자리를 노리고 있다는 태도를 그다지 감추지 않고 있기도 했다. 그리고 그는 자기가 그 자리에 더 어울린다는 걸 굳이 보여준다는 식의 형태로도 그녀에게 만족감을 줄 생각은 없었다. 존의 사건은 일단은.. 기다려줘야 할 것이다.

"그쪽으로 가지." 그가 말했다. 그리고 그는 차를 성 바톨로뮤 병원으로 돌렸다.

**토요일, 18.44 hrs**

"그렉!"

"몰리 후퍼, 정말 오랫만이군." 레스트라드는 갑작스럽게 좀 더 온화한 기분을 느끼며 말했다. 도노반은 누군가의 좋은 기분을 망치는 일에 묘한 영향력이 있었다. 그에 비해 몰리는 그걸 되돌리는 재주가 있었다. "영안실 담당이 누구일지 생각조차 못했군. 하지만 당연해. 바츠였어. 오랫만이야. 잘 지내고 있어?"

"오, 그냥 잘 지내요. 환자들은 상태가 좋지 않은데, 내 자신의 하찮은 문제들에 대해 불평하기는 힘들죠." 그녀는 체중을 한쪽 발에서 다른 발로 옮기며 웃음을 터트렸다. 레스트라드는 저도 모르게 그녀를 따라 웃었다. 마치 그것은 자신의 농담을 향한 반응으로선 흔치 않지만 뜻을 알아주는 반응이었다는 듯이 그녀는 확 밝아졌다.

"시체를 보여주시죠." 도노반이 말했다. 그녀의 목소리엔 언제나와 같이 성급한 기미가 담겨 있었다.

몰리는 그들을 데리고 프랭크 밴더 메이튼의 시신으로 안내했다. 그리고 실험실 기술자 하나가 독성 물질 검사를 망쳐놓은 일과 그녀가 전에는 깨닫지 못하고 있었던 시신 허벅지 안쪽의 바늘 자국에 대해서 설명을 시작했다. 도노반은 기록을 하고 질문을 던지고 무능한 기술자와 직원들에 대해 헐뜯는 논평을 던졌다. 레스트라드는 수첩을 뒤적이며 그저 의례적인 끄덕임만을 던질 뿐 진심으로 귀를 기울이고 있진 않았다. 그는 모든 게 전혀 말이 안된다고 생각했다. 존은 분명 행복한 남자였다. 약혼을 하려고 했던 남자. 좋은 일자리가 있는 남자. 그가 스스로 사라질리가 없었다. 하지만 과연 누가 그를 해칠 이유를 가지고 있단 말인가? 더욱이 폭력이나 납치 혹은 과연 어떤 일이 일어났었는지를 보여줄 증거가 전혀 없었다.

"경감님, _경감님_."

그는 확실하게 짜증을 내며 서있는 도노반에게 머리를 돌렸다. 그녀의 손이 문을 밀어 젖혔다. "좋아. 그럼, 우린 이제 가도록 하지." 그가 말했다. 그녀는 눈을 굴리며 영안실을 나섰다. "고마워, 몰리." 그는 떠나려 했다.

"힘든 사건 같죠?"

"흠? 오. 그렇지. 꽤 거슬리는 건이야, 이번 건." 그는 다시 한걸음 뗀 다음 발을 멈췄다. 몰리 역시 존을 알고 있었다. "몰리?"

"네?" 그녀가 앞으로 다가왔다.

"아직 존 왓슨과 연락을 하나?"

"존?"

"최근 그를 보거나 이야길 한 적이 있어?"

그녀는 고개를 저었다. "그 이후론..."

"알겠어." _셜록이 우리 모두의 삶에서 사라진 후론 없군_.

"왜죠? 그는 잘 지내나요?"

레스트라드는 한숨을 쉬며 양손을 힘없이 펼쳐보였다. "그는 사라졌어."

그녀의 얼굴이 굳어졌다. "무슨 뜻이시죠?"

"그가 실종자로 보고됐어. 지금 72시간 넘도록 아무도 그를 보거나 소식을 듣지 못하고 있지. 완전히 세상에서 사라져 버린 것 처럼."

깜짝 놀란 몰리의 눈썹이 위로 치켜 올라갔다. "혹시 그가.... 죽었다고 생각하시진 않으시죠. 그렇죠?"

"그렇다고 생각할 증거는 없어. 어쩌면 그는 아무 문제도 겪고 있지 않을지도 모르지. 그냥... 사라진 것 뿐이니까. 그 답지는 않긴 해. 뭐, 내가 한때 알았던 존 답진 않지."

그녀는 아랫 입술을 깨물었다.

"아무 일도 아닐 거야, 몰리. 나타날 거야. 그럼 머리를 한대 때려줘야지. 그리고 그의 여자친구는 사전에 나오는 온갖 험한 호칭들로 그를 부르겠지. 하지만 다 괜찮을 거야." 그는 미소를 짓고는 좀 분위기를 밝게 하기 위해 말했다. "여기에 꽃을 좀 가져다 두는 게 좋겠어. 약간 활기가 돌게 말이야." 그는 자기 자신의 눈치 없는 농담에 몸을 움찔했다. 그녀는 웃지 않았다.

"꽃가루가" 그녀가 말했다. "시신을 오염시켜요."

"그렇겠군."

그는 이젠 정말 자리를 떠났다. 그러나 문이 휙 닫겨진 순간, 그는 창문을 통해 몰리가 전화기를 꺼내 문자를 입력하기 시작하는 걸 볼 수 있었다.


	5. 셜록 홈즈를 위한 선물들

**DAY 2**

**목요일, 06.39. hrs**

세바스찬 모란이 사라졌다. 수시간 전. 그는 자신의 패거리 두 명을 함께 데려갔다. 큰 쪽 (다즈, 라고 들었던 것 같다.) 그리고 또 다른 쪽(아마도 피터?) 그리고 넷 중에서 제일 작은, 존에 비해서도 그리 크지 않은 키의 렉스라는 이름의 남자를 남겨두었다.

남자의 크기는 중요하지 않았다. 존은 여전히 의자에 묶여 있었다. 조금 전까진 출혈로 인해 가볍고 어지럽게 느껴지던 머리가 이제는 마치 그 안이 모래로 채워져 있어 그가 움직일 때마다 그 모래가 중력의 노예처럼 옆으로 쓸려내려가 결국엔 무너져 내릴 것 같이 무겁게 느껴졌다. 부어오른 얼굴은 뻣뻣해진 느낌이는데 그것은 추위로 인한 것 만은 아니었다. 마치 플라스틱으로 만들어지기라도 한 것 같은 느낌이 들었다. 눈을 깜빡이거나 입을 움직일 때마다 굳어져 있는 감각을 느낄 수 있었다. 등과 어깨 그리고 다리의 근육이 쑤셨다. 목이 말랐지만, 그가 마지막으로 물을 요청했을 땐 그저 다시 의자 째로 쓰러지는 결과를 맞이했을 뿐이었고 세번째로 그렇게 되길 원하지는 않았다.

갈증, 쑤시는 근육 혹은 머리 부상보다 더 한 것은 모리아티가 떠나기 전 그에게 낸 칼자국이었다. 그는 무슨 일이 일어났던 것인지는 아직도 잘 알 수가 없었다. 모란은 그걸 셜록에게 보내는 그의 _선물_ 이라고 불렀다. 그리고 존이 말하길 거부하는 동안 매일매일 셜록을 위해 또 하나를 새길 거라고 했다.

시작하기 위해 모란은 핀 스트라이프 수트 재킷을 벗어 긴 작업대 하나에 걸쳐 놓았다. 그리고 그의 부하 중의 두 남자가 존을 풀어주는 동안 시선을 존에게 고정한 채 천천히 소매를 걷어 올렸다. "얼굴을 바닥에 박아." 그가 말했다. 그리고, "그의 팔과 다리를 붙잡고 있어."

세 남자의 손이 그의 팔다리를 길게 펼치고 손목과 발목을 움켜잡고 고정시키자, 존은 꼼짝도 하지 못하게 되었다는 것이 느껴졌다. 그리고 모란이 그의 옆구리 양쪽 각각 다리 하나씩을 놓고 그의 위에 섰다. 천천히 그는 몸을 낮춰 존의 엉덩이에 올라 앉으며 그의 몸 위에 걸터 앉았다. 존은 자신의 체크무늬 셔츠와 조끼가 벨트에서 빠져나와 위로 치켜 들어져 등이 드러나는 걸 느꼈다. 모란이 그의 드러난 살갗 위로 몸을 숙이더니 존의 귓가에 입술을 가져갔다. 그는 그의 눈 앞에 다시 한번 메스를 흔들어댔다. "셜록을 위한 우리의 작은 선물이야. 그렇지, 조니 보이?" 존이 알게 된 다음 일은 모란이 그 메스의 끝부분을 등에 가져가 천천히 그의 살갗을 따라 이삼인치 정도 긁어내렸다는 것이었다. 존은 소리를 질렀다. 자신을 잡아 누르고 있는 남자들의 손에서 벗어나려 애쓰며 몸부림쳤다. 하지만 모든 노력은 헛된 것이었다. 메스의 끝이 다시 새로운 시작점을 찾아냈다. 그리고 모란은 마치 캔버스에 그림이라도 그리듯 혼잣말로 콧노래를 부르며 그의 피부 위에 곡선을 그렸다. 모란이 또 하나의 상처를 만들어 내는 동안, 존은 발을 차내고 손을 풀어내기 위해 거칠게 잡아당기고 몸을 뒤집으려 애를 썼다.

"쉬, 쉬." 피가 그의 옆구리로 흘러내리는 동안 모란은 마치 그가 아기 고양이라도 된다는 듯이 존의 등허리께를 어루만지며 위로하듯 말했다. "우선 하나야." 그는 셔츠를 다시 끌어내려 준 다음, 존을 다시 의자에 돌려 놓으라고 명령했다.

이제 존은 자기 자신의 피가 말라붙어 셔츠가 등에 들러 붙는 걸 느낄 수 있었다. 모든 움직임이 부드러운 살갗을 잡아 당겨왔다.

그의 전화기가 울렸다.

존은 고개를 들어 렉스, 긴 테이블들 중 하나에 앉아있던 그 남자가 그쪽으로 손을 뻗는 걸 보았다. 세인트 엘리자베스에선 처음 시도 이후로 네번 전화를 걸어 왔었다. 그래서 그는 혹시 이번엔 다른 곳일지 궁금했다.

"오오, 새로운 거네요." 남자가 화면을 읽으며 말했다. "메리로부터. 이름 예쁘네. 받아야 할까요?"

그래, _그래, 받아!_ 존은 생각했다. 그리고나서 그에게 그 시간만 주어진다면, _버려진 빌딩!_ 그리고 _경찰!_ 그리고 _세바스찬 모란!_ 이라고 외칠 생각이었다. 메리, 그의 사랑하는 메리. 그녀라면 알아차릴 것이다. 처음엔 혼란스러워하겠지만 그녀는 알아차릴 것이다. 그리고 그녀는 경찰에 전화를 걸어 줄 테고 그들이 그를 찾아낼 것이다.

하지만 남자는 전화를 받지 않았다. 그저 공중에 휙 던졌다가 받으며 가지고 놀 뿐이었다. 잠시후 다시 전화기가 울렸다. 문자 메세지.

남자가 내용을 살폈다. " _전 Vivian's에 있어요_." 그가 큰 소리로 읽었다. " _늦는 건가요?_ " 그는 존을 바라보았다. "뭐에 늦는거지? 응? 이른 아침 섹스? 쓰리섬?" 그리고 그는 혼자서 키득거리고는 전화기를 내려놓았다.

이른 아침. 그럼 지금은 6.30 경이라는 것이다. 그리고 메리는 그 카페에 앉아 있는 중이었다. 그녀는 아마도 커피 두 잔을 주문했을 것이었다. 하나는 블랙. 하나는 크림 그리고 설탕 둘. 얼마나 오랫동안 그녀는 거기에 앉아 있게 될까? 절대 나타나지 않을 누군가를 기다리면서. 카메라 플래쉬처럼 깜빡거리는 형광등이 비추고 있는 어느 지하 은신처에 갇혀있는 누군가를. 그 불빛에 그의 눈은 멀어버릴 것 같았다.

그 아침이 계속 되는 내내, 메리에게선 계속 전화와 문자가 왔다. 전화들은 무시되었고, 각각의 문자들은 큰 소리로 읽혀진 다음 해설이 덧붙여졌다.

_"제 생각에 당신, 꼼짝 없이 묶여 있나 보군요. 그녀 말이 완전 맞는걸! 전 일하러 가야해요. 문자해줄 거죠? x."_

_"괜찮아요, 존? 당신에게서 아무 연락이 없네요. 전 일하는 중이에요. 제발 전화해요._ 그녀는 무슨 일을 하지, 조니 보이? 스트립 클럽의 댄서인가? 거기서 널 만났나?"

 _"병원에 전화를 걸어봤어요. 당신이 어젯밤 근무에 나타나지 않았다고 하더군요. 어디에요?_ 만일 그녀가 계속 이렇게 매달리게끔 우리가 충분히 질질 끈다면, 네 귀환을 재촉하기 위해 유혹적인 사진을 보내오진 않을까?"

_"정말 걱정되기 시작하고 있어요. 제발 전화해요."_

작은 남자가 입을 열었다. 그러나 그의 다음 논평은 복도 멀리에서 울리는 발자국 소리에 막혀 나오지 못했다. 존은 뱃속에 자라나는 커다란 두려움과 싸우려 애를 썼다. 렉스는 멍청이였다. 그러나 그는 멍청한데다 비위도 약해서 피를 보는 것을 좋아하진 않는 것 같았다. 그는 싸움은 가능한 피하고 결코 주먹질은 하지 않는, 아마 여자애처럼 비명을 지를 그럴 타입인 것처럼 보였다. 그런 남자에게 감시를 받는다는 건 꽤나 모멸감을 느끼게 했다. 하지만 다른 세 명은.....

"우리 친구는 어때?" 모란이 긴 방 안으로 들어오면서 노래하듯 말했다. 다즈와 피트가 그의 양 옆에 나란히 섰다. "우리 조니는 어떠신가? 말할 준비는 됐나?" 그는 안으로 걸어 들어오면서 수트 재킷을 벗어 긴 테이블 하나에다 던졌다. 그리고 그는 곧장 자신의 수감자 앞에 발을 멈췄다.

모란이 그의 얼굴에 손을 뻗어오자 존은 움찔했다. 그 모습에 네 남자 모두에게서 웃음이 터져나왔다. "됐어, 그냥 인사나 하자구." 모란은 존의 턱을 쥐고 그의 시선을 강제로 위로 들어올리며 말했다. " _안녕_." 그는 잔인하게 미소지었다. "피가 멈췄다는 건 알겠어. 궁금해 하고 있었지." 그는 다른쪽 손으로 그의 왼쪽 관자놀이 상처 위 엄지손가락을 두드리며 나머지 손가락으론 존의 짧은 머리카락을 쓸어내렸다. 존은 잇를 악물며 숨을 들이켰지만, 그 남자를 쏘아보는 시선을 유지하기 위해 애썼다.

"하! 이것 좀 봐, 얘들아. 그가 나한테 _화_ 가 났어. 이게 아픈가봐?" 그는 다시 손가락을 두드렸다. 존의 눈이 꿈틀했다. "좋아, 그럼. 어쩌면 그 아야아야한 곳에서 관심을 좀 다른 데로 돌릴 수 있지 않을까? 아니면 내 질문에 대답할 수 있을 거야. 어젯밤과 같은 거야, 조니 보이. 뭐라고 말할 거야?"

"넌 죽은 사람이 어디 있는지 알려달라고 내게 묻고 있군."

"아니. 난 애원하고 있는 거야. 내가 애원하고 있는게 안보여, 조니?" 그는 존의 앞에 무릎을 꿇고 앉은 다음, 이제 그를 강제로 내려다보게 만들었다. 그는 존의 허벅지 윗쪽을 문지르고는, 고개를 숙여 길고 어두운 색의 속눈썹 너머로 그를 올려다 보았다. "난 널 아프게 하고 싶지 않아. 우린 친구가 될 수 있을 거라고 생각해. 너랑 나 말이야. 우린 결국 그렇게 다른 사람이 아니거든." 그는 턱을 존의 무릎 위에 올려놓고 존의 다리를 따라 양손을 미끄러뜨려 각각 발목을 감싸쥐었다. "난 지금 애원하고 있어. _제발_ , 존. 말해줘. 셜록 홈즈는 어디지?"

존의 다리는 묶여있지 않았다. 그는 발로 그를 차낼 수 있었다. 아마 그것도 그 남자의 고간에 정확하게. 아니면 그는 무릎으로 모란의 턱을 차올릴 수도 있었다. 혹시 충분히 빠르게 움직이기만 한다면, 다리로 모란의 목을 감고는 동시에 의자를 뒤집어버릴 수 있을지도 모른다. 하지만 그게 그를 _부수기_ 에 충분한 지렛대 효과를 일으켜 준다고 한들... 그래서 뭐란 말인가? 다른 세 남자들이 확실하게 그가 다시는 햇살을 보지 못하도록 만들어 놓을 것이다.

"어떻게 하면 그를 찾을 수 있지?"

"꺼져." 그는 이를 악물고 말했다.

모란의 커다란 눈이 갑자기 어두워졌다. 다음 순간 그는 작렬하는 통증을 왼쪽 종아리에서 느꼈고다. 존은 그것이 어디에서 온 것 인지 알 수 없었다. 그는 고개를 뒤로 젖히고 크게 비명을 질렀다. 그리고 모란이 그의 피부에서 메스를 뽑아낸 순간, 그는 다시 한번 소리를 질렀다.

"다시 물어보도록 할까?"

고통의 눈물이 그의 뺨을 따라 흘러 내렸다. "내가 뭔가 알고 있다고 생각하나 본 데," 존은 무거운 숨을 내쉬며 말했다. "하지만 난 몰라. 맹세해. 난 몰라."

모란은 그의 작은 연극이 끝나자 재빨리 자리에서 일어났다. "내가 말했던 건 전부 진심이야, 존. 너와 나. 우린 그렇게 다르지 않아. 우린 둘 다 군인이야. 우린 둘 다 총을 잘 다루지. 넌 실력이 좋아. 난 더 좋고. 그리 오래지 않은 어느 시점에, 우린 둘 다 대단히 영리한 남자들에게 마음이 끌리고 말았지. 속수무책으로 끌렸어. 천재들이었어. 내 쪽은 네 쪽보다 더욱 그랬지. 우린 둘 다 어쩔수 없었던 거야. 안그래? 너와 나. - 우린 똑같아. 그래서 난 널 데려 온 거야. 난 _이해해_ , 존. 그를 향한 너의 헌신을. 넌 그저 네 주인을 보호하려고 애쓰고 있는 거야. 난 내 주인의 복수를 하려하는 거고. 하지만 결국 마지막엔 우리 둘 중의 하나 만이 승리할 수 있겠지. 그걸 모르겠어?"

"셜록은 절대 내 - " 아픔을 몰아내기 위해 눈을 질끈 감으며 그는 말을 멈췄다. 만일 그가 제대로 알지 못하고 있었더라면, 아직도 다리에 그 메스가 박혀 있다고 생각할 정도였다.

"물론 아니지. 너의 친구일 뿐이야. 맞아. 동등한 친구." 그는 가차없이 웃음을 터트렸다. "하지만 난 그 문제에 대해서 솔직해. 짐은 나보다 더 위대한 남자였어. 그가 누군가를 망가뜨리고 싶어졌을때 그가 해야만 하는 일은 오로지 그의 작은 심리 게임을 즐기는 것 뿐이야. 그는 그런 식의 일을 정말 잘했지. 너무나 영리했었어. 네겐 손가락 하나 댈 필요 없어. 그냥 네 머릿속 빠르게 한번 휘젓는 것만으로 철저하게 네 정신은 농락당하지. 그리고 넌 끝나는 거야. 난 그렇지 못해. 나는 그렇지 못해. 난 결코 그런 일을 잘한 적이 없어. 만일 내게 어떤 사람을 망가뜨려야 할 필요가 생긴다면, 난 몸을 노리지." 그는 존의 가슴 위에 손가락을 펼쳤다. 존은 그가 자신의 쿵쾅거리는 심장을 느낄 수 있을지 어떤지 궁금했다.

하지만 그의 전화기가 새로운 문자를 알리며 울렸다.

"우리에게 그걸 읽어 줘, 렉스." 모란이 말했다. 렉스가 전화기에 손을 뻗는 동안, 모란은 존의 의자 뒤쪽으로 걸어가 그의 어깨에 양손을 얹고 천천히 그의 머리를 향해 쓸어 올린 다음 손톱으로 존의 두피를 긁어내렸다.

"메리, 메리, 청개구리 메리May Mary Quite Contrary(마더구스 동요 중 하나의 제목)로부터." 렉스가 말했다.

"사랑하는 여자인가, 존?" 모란이 그의 귓가에 말했다.

_"진정해 보려고 노력은 했어요. 하지만 뭔가 잘못된 거라는 걸 알겠어요. 경찰에게 가려고 해요."_

모란이 키득거렸다. "시간이 좀 걸렸네. 안그래? 네가 사라졌다는 걸 그녀가 깨달을 때까지 얼마나 걸렸다고 생각해? 밖에 있는 사람 중에선 그녀가 유일하게 널 걱정하는 사람인거지, 조니 보이? 난 경찰에겐 그렇게 많은 희망을 보여주진 않을거야. 우리에겐 내부로부터의 눈과 귀와 손이 있지."

존은 희망이 손가락 사이로 물이 흘러내리듯 사라져 가는 것처렴 느껴졌다. 붙잡으려 흔들고 움켜쥘 때마다 조금씩 더 사라져갔다.

"그의 벨트를 풀어주겠나, 다즈?"

커다란 남자는 잠시도 머뭇거리지 않았다. 그는 기꺼이 앞으로 다가와 조금 전 모란이 점유하고 있었던 자리에 무릎을 꿇었다. 그는 존을 바라보며 이런 식의 일에 능숙하게 느껴지는 손가락으로 존의 벨트를 풀기 시작했다. 존의 몸이 굳어졌다. "너무 흥분할 거 없어." 모란은 여전히 존의 머리카락을 빗겨주며 말했다. "다즈는 허락받지 못했어. 내 허락 없이는 못해. 난 그저 네 벨트가 필요한 것 뿐이야."

다즈는 가죽줄을 잡아 당겨 빼낸 다음 모란에게 건냈다. 모란은 마치 깃털 목도리처럼 그것을 존의 목에 늘어뜨렸다. 그리고 한쪽 끝을 버클에 끼워 채웠다. "이게 오늘밤의 게임이야. 틀린 대답을 할때 마다 60초씩 묶어주지. 너랑 나 중에서 누가 더 오래 버티나 알게 되겠지. 시간을 재주겠어, 렉스?"

존은 의자 가장자리를 움켜잡았다.

"셜록 홈즈는 어디지?"

"죽었어."

그는 마음의 준비를 했다.

**목요일, 22.05 hrs**

그들은 그를 바닥에 처박았다. 그러자 그의 머리가 튕겨 올랐다. 그는 숨을 쉬었다. 그저 숨을 쉬었다. 그리고 숨을 들이킬 때마다 그의 목에, 가슴에, 폐에 가시가 돋아난 것 같은 느낌이었다. 이제 그의 목은 가죽 벨트로 인해 손목보다 더 심하게 벗겨져 있었다. 그의 목구멍 안으로 숨이 막히고 마치 부서진 새장처럼 박살이 난 것 같은 느낌이 들었다. 그는 기침하고 헐떡이고 그리곤 몇번 쯤 더 기침을 했다.

"셜록에게 보내는 내 두번째 선물이야." 모란이 말했다. 그는 손에 이미 존의 피가 말라붙어 얼룩진 메스가 들려 있었다.

다른 남자들이 그를 고정시키기 위해 다가왔다. 그리고 그는 셔츠가 위로 올려지고 등이 드러나지는 걸 느꼈다.

두번째 선물. 존은 이해했다. 그건 이틀째의 끝이라는 뜻이었다. 겨우 이틀째였다.

**금요일, 09.27 hrs**

"GL이 누구지?"

그 목소리는 마치 물속을 통과해 울려오는 것처럼 들렸다. 존은 호수 바닥에 있었다. 그리고 그는 그 소리를 들으러 물 위로 떠오를 맘은 없었다. 그는 그대로 가라앉은채 어둠에 삼켜지고 싶었다.

누군가 그의 얼굴을 세차게 때렸다.

그는 눈을 떠 모란이 그의 눈 앞에 전화기를 내밀고 있는 것을 보았다.

_존, 괜찮나? 자네 이름이_   
_실종자 명단에 올라있구만._   
_GL_

그는 눈을 깜빡이며 생각하려 애를 썼다. 하지만 그의 생각의 대부분은 애타는 갈증, 비틀린 위장, 쑤셔오는 머리에 대한 것만을 맴돌 뿐이었다.

"그러지 말고, 조니 보이." 모란이 반복적으로 그의 뺨을 거칠게 두드리며 말했다. "생각해. GL이 누구야? 또 다른 여자친구? 비밀 연인?" (으악.. 이런데서 번역의 한계를 느낍니다. 레스트라드가 중년 남자라는 설정으로 저 문자를 저런 말투로 번역했는데.. 사실 영어로는 저 문장만으로 남녀가 드러나진 않으니까요.. ㅜㅜㅜㅜㅜ 고치기 귀찮으니 그냥 둬야지.)

마치 다른 사람의 인생인 것처럼 기억이 그에게 찾아들었다. _레스트라드_. 그의 입술이 말을 꺼내려 움직였지만, 그에겐 간신히 혀를 깨물며 스스로를 막을 정도의 정신은 있었다.

"오오. 그가 말하고 싶지 않다는군." 모란이 말했다. 그리고 렉스가 킥킥거렸다. "분명 누군가 중요한 사람인가 봐. 그러니까 난 누가 그렇게 중요할 수 있는지 꼭 알고 싶어지는 걸." 그는 고양이의 목덜미를 쥐듯이 존의 부드러운 뒷목을 움켜쥐었다. "말해."

존은 이를 악물었다. 지난 이틀을 보내는 동안 이게 처음은 아니었지만, 그는 스스로 이 일이 그저 자신의 MATTs(Military Annual Training Test) 테스트일 뿐이라고 스스로를 납득시키려 노력했다. 군대에서는 이런 식의 상황에 대한 훈련을 시켰었다. 어떻게 고문에 대처하는지, 어떻게 자백을 피하는지. 그는 머릿 속으로 주문처럼 반복했다. 살아남는다survive. 피해낸다evade. 참아낸다resist. 탈출한다extract. SERE. 지금, 이것은 훈련이 아닌 현실이었다. 그는 해낼 수 있을 것이었다.

"언제나 고집스럽구만." 모란이 손가락을 튕겼다. "어이, 피트. 존에게 GL에 대한 걸 전부 말하게 해."

조심스럽게 존은 피트가 군용 캔버스천 두루마리를 카운터에 올려놓고 편편하게 펼쳐 여는 것을 바라보았다. 작은 주머니들과 끈으로 고정되어 있는 것들은 다양한 은색 도구들이었다. 존은 곧장 눈을 감고 마음을 단단히 먹었다.

그리고 피트가 다가왔다. 만일 모란의 눈이 계산적이라고 한다면, 렉스의 것은 야생적이었고 다즈의 것은 굶주려 있는 것이라 할 수 있었다. 그리고 피트의 눈은 차갑고 냉담했다. 그는 거의 말이 없었고 그가 행동할때는 두번 생각할 것 없이 이루어졌다. 존에게 손을 뻗은 즉시, 그는 그의 왼손을 움켜쥐고 펜치로 그의 검지 손가락의 바로 첫번째 관절 너머를 집어서 꽉 쥐어 짜는 동시에 뒤틀었다. 뼈가 부러졌고 존은 비명을 질렀다.

"자백하는 데까진 아직 아홉번의 기회가 남아 있어." 모란이 말했다.

존의 발가락이 손가락의 통증으로 곱아들었다.

"다시, 피트."

망설임은 없었다. 피트는 다른 쪽 손으로 손을 뻗어 새끼 손가락을 부러트렸다. 그는 다시 비명을 질렀다.

"한번 더?"

하지만 그는 견딜 수가 없었다. 그는 쉰 소리로 말했다. "레스트라드!"

모란은 잠시 생각에 잠겼다. 그리고 미소가 그의 얼굴에 퍼져나갔다. "아, 그래. 뉴 스코틀랜드 야드에 있는 우리 두 사람 공통의 친구지. DI 레스트라드. 너희 둘이 친구였다는 걸 거의 잊고 있었어."

어떤 면으론 존 역시 잊고 있었다. 레스트라드는 그가 전화기에서 삭제한 최초의 이름들 중 하나였었다. 마이크로프트를 지운지 그리 오래 지나지 않았었고 몰리보다는 앞이었다. 발신자 번호가 _모르는 번호_ 로 나왔던 것이 분명했다. 그리고 그는 자신을 압도해오는 감사의 감정에 놀랐다. 레스트라드. 그가 알고 있다. 그가 분명 그를 찾고 있는 중이었다. 그는 조금만 더 버티기만 하면 될 것이다.

모란이 그의 생각을 읽은 것 같았다. 그는 존의 눈에 희미한 희망의 빛이 떠오르는 걸 본 것이 틀림없었다. "나라면 _그_ 말엔 돈을 걸지 않겠어, 존. 그 경마 경기는 승부 조작이 되어 있거든." 그의 부하들을 향해 모란은 낮은 목소리로 말했다. "하지만 우린 이걸 이용할 수 있겠어."

**금요일, 11.21 hrs**

입술은 갈라졌고 목구멍은 녹슨 철깡통 같은 느낌이었다. 그는 마실 것을 요구했다. 그러자 그들은 그를 끌고 이미 진흙탕 물이 차 있는 스테인레스 스틸 싱크대로 데려갔다. 아마도 물이 아닐지도 몰랐다. 그건 수주일, 아마도 그 이상 거기에 담겨있던 것 같아 보였다. 그리고 그 물에선 산패한 냄새가 났다. "충분히 마셔, 조니 보이." 그들이 말했다. 그리고는 그의 머리를 처박았다. 그는 발버둥치며 어깨를 뒤흔들었다. 수초가 지나고, 그의 폐는 공기를 찾아 불타올랐다. 그 타는 듯한 감각이 그의 온몸으로 퍼져나갔다. 곧 그는 더이상 참을 수가 없어졌다. 그는 소리치기 위해 입을 열었고, 커다란 공기 방울이 검은 물을 뒤흔들고는 다시 그의 입속으로 되돌아와 그의 혀와 목구멍으로 썩은 맛을 전해 주었다. 오랜 시간이 지난 후 마침내 그들이 다시 그를 밖으로 꺼내주었고, 그는 제대로 공기를 들이키지 못한 채 헐떡이고 컥컥거렸다.

"말할 준비가 됐나?" 렉스가 악의에 찬 목소리로 물었다.

존은 그저 숨을 쉬려고 애를 쓰고 있을 뿐이었다. 그리고 얼굴을 따라 흘러내리는 차갑고 썩은 물이 그의 입 속으로 흘러들어오자, 그는 그걸 삼키려 애를 썼다가는 사레가 걸리고 또다시 삼키려 애를 썼다.

"다시." 모란이 말했다.

**금요일, 14.29 hrs**

존은 그들이 그의 신발과 양말을 벗겨 구석으로 던지는 동안 몸을 떨고 있었다. 차가운 공기 속에서 그의 셔츠는 그들이 반복적으로 그를 물에 빠뜨리는 시도를 하느라 제대로 마를 틈이 없었다.

모란은 다즈가 팔로 존의 몸을 감싸안고 있는 쪽을 향해 의자를 끝을 밀어 젖혔다. 다즈는 젖은 셔츠 위로 그의 가슴을 어루만지고 있는 한편, 모란은 존의 한쪽 다리를 들어 발바닥을 확인했다.

"여긴 전부 말랑말랑해졌군." 그가 말했다. "더이상 군인다운 굳은 살이 박힌 발은 아닌 걸? 안타깝군."

그리고 그는 칼을 쥐고는 양쪽 발을 각각 그어냈다. 앞꿈치, 발바닥, 그리고 발뒷꿈치. 존은 칼이 그어질 때마다 큰 소리로 비명을 질렀다. 그는 다즈의 팔 안에서 몸을 떨었다. "네가 도망치지 못하게 하려는 거야." 모란이 말했다. 그리고 그 직후 그는 상처에 락스를 부었다.

**금요일, 21.48 hrs**

하루의 마지막에 모란은 셜록을 위한 또 다른 선물을 새겼다.

**토요일-일요일**

4일째와 5일째는 서로 한덩어리로 뒤섞인채 중간 중간 그의 근육이 떨리고 몸이 위로를 갈구하게 만드는 일련의 폭력 행위가 간간히 끼어들어 있었다. 구타, 목조르기, 물에 빠뜨리기, 칼로 베기 그리고 불로 지지기. - 라이터 불꽃이 팔꿈치, 턱 아래, 손바닥으로 향해 왔었다. 그의 피는 타일 바닥에 흘러 내렸고, 테이블 위에 스며 들었고, 벽으로 튀어 올랐다.

마침내 모란은 그에게 깨끗한 물을 가져다 주었다. 하지만 양 팔을 뒤로 묶인 채 무릎을 꿇고 개밥그릇을 핥게 만들었다. "넌 이런 걸 좋아하지, 안 그래, 다즈?" 존이 물을 마시기 위해 스스로 바닥에 몸을 낮추는 동안 모란이 웃으며 말했다.

그들은 그에게 음식도 가져다 주었다. 어느 날은 블랙 빈. 다른 날은 잘게 썬 토마토. 각각은 캔에서 나온 것이었다. 그리고 그들은 차가운 타일 바닥에서 그가 그걸 후르륵거리며 핥아 올리는 걸 바라보았다.

"그래, 그거야, 다 먹어. 우린 너무 빨리 네가 쓰러지게 하고 싶진 않거든. 그걸 뭐라고 부르지, 닥? 비타민 C가 부족할때?"

"괴혈병." 존이 말했다. _증상으로는 불만감, 무기력, 호흡 곤란, 골격 통증, 잇몸 질환, 쉽게 멍이 생기는 일._ 그는 어째서 자신이 그걸 기억하고 있는지는 알지 못했다. 괴혈병은 영국에선 일반적으로 생기는 문제는 아니었다. 그리고 그는 자신이 그 병에 걸리지 않았다는 건 알고 있었다.

"봤지? 그는 질문에 대답하는 법은 알고 있잖아." 렉스가 말했다. "그 증세가 시작되려면 얼마나 걸리지, 존?"

"수주. 한달에서 세달."

"우리가 그걸 알수 있게 될 거라고 생각해?"

존은 몸을 일으켜 무릎을 꿇고 앉았다. 축축한 토마도 주스가 그의 턱을 따라 흘러내려 삼일째로 접어드는 거뭇거뭇한 수염을 물들였다. "계속 내게 토마토를 제공한다면 그렇지 않겠지."

"바로 그거야!" 모란이 깡통의 표지를 읽으며 말했다. "여기엔 비타민 C가 풍부하지. 우리가 얼마나 네 생각을 하고 있는지 알겠어, 조니 보이?"

"괴혈병에 걸리기 한참 전에 이미 영양실조에 시달리게 될걸. 그 전에 탈수증으로 죽지 않는다면 말이지."

모란이 혀를 찼다. "그런 식으로 굴 건 없잖아." 그는 존에게로 다가와 타박상을 입은 그의 머리 꼭대기에 다정한 손길을 올렸다. 존은 벗어나려 했지만 모란은 완고했다. 그는 그의 머리를 움켜잡아 단단히 자신의 엉덩이에 눌렀다. "그만 됐어. 싸우지 말라구. 네가 덤비지 않는 쪽이 언제나 더 나아." 그의 중지가 존의 멍든 입가를 애태웠다. "짐에 내게 무슨 말을 했었는지 알아? 너에 대해서?"

존은 듣고 싶지 않았다. 그래서 대답하지 않았다. 그는 완벽하게 꼼짝하지 않았다.

"그가 말했지. '존은 외로운 남자야. 셜록 홈즈보다도 더 외로워. 왜냐하면 존은 외로움을 느낄 수 있으니까. 그건 너희 엄마가 반죽을 이기는 것처럼 그를 짓뭉개지. 살갗을 짖이겨 피부 위로 멍이 피어오르도록. 셜록은, 왜인지, 그의 경우는 그냥 그것의 주위를 비켜갈 뿐이야. 그런 건 존재하지 않는 척을 하지. 셜록은 존을 필요로 하지 않아. 존이 셜록을 필요로 하고 있는 형태로는 아니야. 결국엔 그 점이 우리의 친애하는 존을 너무나 쉽게 부수고 말 거야. 외로운 남자는 혼자선 그리 오래 버티지 못해.'라고." 모란은 존의 머리를 쓰다듬는 것을 멈췄다. 그의 손가락이 머리카락 사이로 파고들어 단단히 움켜잡아서 그의 얼굴을 들어올렸다. "슬픈 이야기 아니야, 존? _비극_ 아니겠어? 셜록은 저 바깥에서 매인 곳 없이 자유롭게 지내고 있는 동안, 넌 여기에 혼자 남아 있지. 널 찾고 걱정해 주는 사람 한명 없이. - 분명 _그_ 는 걱정해주지 않지. - 그런데도 넌 어떻게든 그를 보호할 생각인 건가?"

존은 아플 정도로 세게 이를 악물었다. 하지만 _그는 날 찾아줬어_. 그는 생각했다. _두 번_ 이나. _결국_ 그 _를 홀로 남겨두었던 건 내 쪽이야_.

모란은 부드럽게 웃었다. "너희 둘 말이야. 조각 조각으로 잡아 뜯는 건 너무 쉬워."

존은 입 천장에 달라붙어 있던 혀를 떼어냈다. "그럼에도, 결국에 머리에 총알이 박힌 건 모리아티였군."

그건 눈깜빡할 사이에 이루어졌다. 모란은 그의 셔츠 옷깃과 소매를 움켜쥐고 존을 거칠게 바닥으로 던졌다. 그의 코가 퍽 소리를 내며 콘크리트 타일 바닥에 옆으로 부딪혔다. 그의 둔해진 정신이 그 소리가 의미하는 것이 무엇인지를 인지하기 전, 모란이 세차게 그의 갈비뼈를 발로 차고 또 찼다. 그는 뼈가 부러지는 걸 느끼며 몸을 웅크렸다. 구속구로 묶인 그의 팔이 등 뒤에 고통스럽게 뒤틀렸다. 그는 몸을 굴렸지만 모란은 화가 나서 날뛰었다. 그는 존에게 달려들어 그의 등을, 옆구리를, 다리를 그리고 마지막으로 그의 얼굴을 발로 찼다. 입과 코에서 튀어나온 피가 타일에 흩뿌려졌다. 그리고 그의 몸이 움직이지 않게 되었다.

모란은 그를 내려다보며 숨을 헐떡였다. 그리고 그는 휙 몸을 돌려 출구로 성큼성큼 걸어갔다. 그는 떠나기 전 소리쳤다. "그의 입을 막고 냉동고 안에 가둬."

 


	6. 유령

**Day 5**   
**일요일, 23.11 hrs**

레스트라드의 열쇠가 자물쇠 앞에서 무의미하게 깔짝거리다가 안으로 밀려 들어갔다. 현관등은 수주일 전에 나가 있었는데 그는 아직도 그걸 바꿔야겠다는 생각이 들지 않았다. 어쨌든, 그는 완전히 어둠의 탓만으로 돌릴 수는 없었다. 그는 완전히 지쳐 있어 손가락의 작은 근육들마저도 열쇠를 자물쇠에 꽂아넣는 일 같은 섬세한 작업들에 반항을 보이고 있었던 것이다. 끼익 소리를 내며 문이 열렸다. 그는 집 안으로 들어가 코트를 벗은 다음, 그걸 옷걸이에 걸려다가 그만 바닥에 떨어뜨리고 말았다.

 _마실 것_. 그는 생각했다. 그리고 딱히 불을 켤 마음도 없이, 그는 부엌으로 향하는 복도를 비틀비틀 걸어 내려갔다. _그리고나서 5시간 동안 쭉 자는 거야. 어쩌면 여섯 시간._

그의 정신은 아직도 사건에 관한 무미건조한 상세 내용들과 그것들의 불만스러운 결과들로 돌아가고 있었다. 밴더 메이튼 부인은 남편을 죽이지 않았다. 가장 최근에 입증된 그녀의 알리바이와 몰리가 밝혀낸 새로운 증거로 볼 때 그것만큼은 분명했다. 그리고 그녀의 아들도 아니었다. 그에겐 꽤나 짜증날 정도로 좋은 알리바이가 있었다. 그 시각 뒤셀도르프에 있었다는 알리바이.

하지만 사실 그는 그 사건에 대한 열의를 끌어올리기 위해 발버둥치고 있는 중이었다. 그 사건은 시간이 지나면 해결 될 일이었다. 뭔가가 나타나게 될 일이었다. 그들은 올바른 범인을 체포해 이후는 정리를 위해서 법정에 넘겨주게 될 것이다. 지금 당장 그가 어떤 식으로든 중요하다고 생각되는 사건은 단 하나뿐이었다. 그런데 그걸 해결하는 것은 대단히 소원했다.

그는 그날 하루의 첫 반나절 동안은 벤더 메이튼 살인 사건에 관해 일하는 시늉을 하며 보냈다. 도노반은 그의 정신이 다른 곳에 팔려있다는 걸 분명 놓치지 않은 듯, 내내 그를 향해 잔소리를 하며 한숨을 쉬어보였다. 하지만 그는 그녀를 치워버리자마자 - 덤벼드는 기자들을 처리하고 다른 목격자들의 이야기를 들어보라며 그녀를 내보냈다. - 직접 런던의 블랙캡 회사와 이야기를 나누기 위해 자리를 떴다. 그들은 그에게 자기들의 모든 기록에 접근하는 걸 허락하지 않으려 했다. 판사에게서 나온 영장이 없어서야 당연한 일이었다. 그리고 피츠 총경의 허락없이 그가 영장을 받아낼 길은 없었다. 그 말인 즉슨, 이 일이 그의 사건 조차 아니라는 걸 볼 때, 그는 _절대_ 그걸 얻어낼 수는 없을 거라는 뜻이었다.

그는 안타깝게도 자기 스스로 알아낼 수 있는 일의 막다른 곳에 봉착한 것 같았다. 그래서 그는 다음의 세 시간을 존 왓슨의 사건에 대한 오히긴스의 자료들을 해킹해 뜯어보는 일로 사용했다. 하지만 그렇게 살펴볼 것이 많지 않았다. 세인트 엘리자베스의 간호사들과 외과의들과 나눈 인터뷰 내용은 그다지 성과가 있지 않았다. 확실하게 인정된 사실들은 존이 대단히 능력있는 의사라는 것, 직원들과 환자들에게 인기가 있는 것 같다는 것, 그리고 언제나 믿을 만하다는 것이었다. 그가 제시간에 수술실에 나타나지 않는 것은 매우 그 답지 않은 일이었다. 그것 말고는 아무도 그다지 많은 일을 아는 사람은 없었다. 그들은 직장 밖에선 거의 어울리는 일이 없었다고 했다. 맥주를 한잔 한다든가, 병원의 크리스마스 파티 같은 것에도 그는 결코 참석하지 않았다. 그는 비밀스러운 남자라고 그들은 말했다. 그리고 그가 누군가와 데이트하고 있다는 걸 아는 사람조차 그리 많지 않았다. (보아하니, 간호사들 중 하나는 이제 막 그녀의 희망을 지워야했던 모양이었다.) 능력있고, 프로답지만 비밀스러운 사람이라고 했다.

그래서 레스트라드는 존의 랩탑에서 발견되었다는 정보들을 살폈다. 이번에도 아무것도 없었다. 중요한 건 아무 것도. 그리고 그는 그들이 반지 구매를 눈여겨 보지 않은 것에 깜짝 놀랐다. 분명 그들은 그의 크레딧 카드 명세서를 확인을 하긴 했단 말인가? 은행 계좌는? 적어도 그거라면 그들도 자신과 같은 수사선에 올라탔게 되었을 것이었다! 정말 오히긴스는 이렇게까지 무능했단 말인가? 마음껏 자신의 팀과 모든 스코틀랜드 야드의 자원을 이 사건에 투입할 수 있었던 남자보다도, 레스트라드, 오직 _자기_ 자신만이 존을 추적하는 일에 실질적으로 더 근접해 있는 상태라는 걸 깨닫고 그의 가슴은 무너지는 것 같았다.

지금 그에겐 재충전이 필요했다. 그는 거실의 램프를 켠 다음, 어두운 부엌으로 발을 옮겨 냉장고를 열고 맥주로 손을 뻗었다. 맥주 한 잔. 그리고 자는 거야. 아마도 소파 위가 되겠지. 그는 최근들어서는 자주 계단을 올라갈 맘조차 들지 않았다. 이렇게 피곤한 상태로 집에 돌아왔는데 아무도 위에서 그를 기다리지 않고 있어서야 그럴 리 없었다. 소파로 충분할 것이다.

하지만 부엌에서 나와 거실로 향했을 때, 그는 깜짝 놀라고 말았다. - 그의 몸 속의 모든 신경이 펄쩍 뛰어 올랐다. 그는 아직 따지 않은 맥주캔을 바닥에 떨어뜨렸고, 그것은 거실 한가운데에 서있는 한 남자의 발치로 굴러갔다. 키가 큰 남자. 마르고 여위었으며 창백한 피부를 가진. 그리고 어두운 색의 곱슬 머리. 그는 검정색 바지를 입고 있었고, 단순하고 어두운 푸른색의 칼라가 달린 셔츠 차림에 소매단은 팔꿈치까지 걷고 있었다. 그리고 그는 아무런 거리낌도 없이 그곳에 서 있었다. 양다리에 고르게 체중을 분배하고 똑바로 서서 양쪽 손의 엄지손가락은 바지 주머니에 건 채로 그를 바라보고 있었다. 레스트라드는 얼어붙었다. 모든 관절과 근육. 그의 심장까지도. 그리고 가슴이 꽉 막혀왔다.

"레스트라드."

깊고 낭랑한 목소리가 그를 마비 상태에서 흔들어 깨웠지만, 충격을 지우지 못했다. 갑작스러운 산사태가 그를 덥쳐 짓누르는 것 같은 기분이었다. "오 맙소사, 맙소사, 맙소사." 그는 그렇게 말하며 비틀거리며 뒤로 물러섰고, 그의 등에 문설주가 닿아왔다. 그가 생각했던 것보다 늦은 시간인 모양이었다. 그에겐 수면이 필요했던 거다. - 꿈이 그가 깨어있는 시간에까지 끼어들어 오고 있는 것이다. 환각. 사람들은 그것을 그렇게 불렀다. 망상.

"레스트라드, 진정해요." 유령이 앞으로 한 발 나서며 말했다.

"오 맙소사, _하느님_ , 오 맙소사!" 그는 자신의 혀를 제어할 수가 없었다.

"그만."

"난 미친 거로군. 정말 그렇게 되고 말았어. 난 미쳤던 거야." 그는 마치 방 안의 그 남자가 바라보기엔 너무 눈부시다는 듯이 눈을 가리며, 다른 손으로는 전등 스위치를 더듬어 찾았다.

유령의 형체가 먼저 그 쪽으로 다가가 불을 켰다. 그리고 방 안이 완전히 밝아졌다. 레스트라드는 환한 불빛 아래에서 그 남자의 얼굴을 바라보았다. 너무나 분명하게 보였다. 모든 부분들이 너무나도 분명했다. 그리고 친숙했다. 그리고 받아들일 수 없을 정도로 현실적이었다. 그는 비명을 지르고 싶었다. "아니, 아니, 아니야." 그는 말했다. "이런 일은 있을 수 없어. _네_ 가 여기 있을 순 없어. 그건 불가능해! 넌 죽었어!"

유령이 눈을 굴렸다. "분명히, 전 그렇지 않군요." 그리고 유령은 바닥으로 허리를 굽혀 맥주를 집어들었다. "차, 제 생각엔" 그것이 그를 향해 맥주를 던지며 말했다. "차가 좋겠군요. 얘기를 나누려면 깨어 계시고 싶을 테니까요."

"차?" 그가 말했다. 그의 목소리에서 쇳소리가 났다.

남자는 그를 지나쳐 걸어가 부엌으로 향했다. "네, _차_. 당신 귀는 예전만큼 잘 동작할 거라고 믿습니다만." 그는 레스트라드가 할 말을 잃고 바라보는 동안 주전자를 집어 들어 물을 채웠다. 그리고 레스트라드는 3년간 죽어 있었던 남자가 전기 주전자의 전원을 켜고 서랍을 열어 티백을 꺼낸 뒤 찻잔을 찾아 찬장을 뒤지며..... 차를 끓이고 있는 걸 바라보았다.

레스트라드는 목소리를 되찾았다. "셜록?"

그 남자는 - 셜록 홈즈는 - 움직임을 멈추고 그를 바라보았다. "그렉."

그가 무슨 말을 더 할 수 있겠는가? 사람이 유령을 향해 무슨 말을 해야 한단 말인가? 질문과 비속어들의 난무가 그의 입 밖으로 튀어나오려 갈 길을 다투었지만, 그의 목구멍 아래에 꽉 막혀버리고 말았다. 나온 건 오로지 하나 뿐이었다. "여기서 뭘하고 있는 거야?"

"존." 셜록이 말했다. 혹사당한데다가 새로운 스트레스를 마주한 레스트라드의 정신으로는 단순히 머리 속으로 한발 떼는 것조차 스스로 해내지 못한 채, 레스트라드는 그저 바라볼 뿐이었다. 그래서 셜록은 그를 위해 디딜 기반을 마련해 주었다. "몰리가 문자를 했어요. 그녀의 말로는 존이 실종되었다더군요. 당신이 사건을 살피고 있을 거라는 건 압니다만, 당신은 너무 느리고 오히긴스는 멍청이죠. 당신에겐 제가 필요합니다."

"몰리?"

"네, 제 말 듣지 않고 있는 겁니까? 대체 당신 뭐가 문젭니까?"

잠시 동안 레스트라드는 할 말을 잊고 믿지 못겠다는 듯이 그저 바라볼 뿐이었다. 그리고는. "맙소사, 내가 생각을 좀 하게 해 줘. 자네 살아있군. 자네는 - 셜록이야. 자넨 건물에서 뛰어 내렸었잖은가! 존이 그걸 봤어. 수십명이 그걸 봤다구! 자넨 현장에서 사망 선고를 받았네! 난 자네 묘지에도 갔었지! 빌어먹을 난 그 일로 _상담치료_ 까지 받아야 했단 말일세. 그저 내 직업을 지키기 위한다는 이유로. 그런데.... _몰리라구?_ "

"네, 몰리. 죽음을 속이기 위해선 그녀의 도움이 필요했습니다. 명백하지요. 그럼, _수다_ 는 이만하면 -"

"수다라고!"

"- 당신이 존에 관해 알고 있는걸 말씀해주시죠. 전부. 제겐 상세한 내용이 필요합니다."

"그는.... 그는 실종 중일세."

"자세한 내용이요, 레스트라드!"

레스트라드는 그가 지금 경험하고 있는 감정의 혼란에 대응하는 유일한 방법은 단순히 그것들을 돌아보지 않는 것 뿐이라는 걸 깨달았다. 보통은 팀 멤버에게 상황 보고를 받는 쪽인 경감인 그가 이야기를 시작했다. (그가 자기 쪽에서 먼저 나서서 셜록을 자문탐정이라는 식으로 바라볼 수는 없었다. 3년전과 마찬가지로, 그는 그냥 _그럴 수가_ _없었다_.) 레스트라드는 그동안 재구성했던 타임 라인을 되짚어 주고, 존의 현재 생활 환경에 대해 알고 있는 것들 그리고 그가 추측한 몇가지들에 관해 설명했다. 셜록은 차를 마시며 귀를 귀울였다. 그리고 찻잔이 빈 뒤에는 양 손가락들을 톡톡 마주치며 방 안을 서성거리기 시작했다. 그리고 때때로 레스트라드에게 아까 했던 말을 다시 반복해보라고 하거나, 모호한 상세 내용을 명확하게 해달라고 하거나, 그가 말하는 뜻을 전하는 좀 더 적합한 단어를 생각해 보라고 요구했다. 하지만 그 외엔 그는 그저 듣기만 했다.

설명이 끝나자, 레스트라드는 차를 들이켰다. 이제 그의 차는 많이 식어 있었다. "만일 내 평소의 자원을 동원할 수 있었더라면, 잘은 모르겠네만 좀 더 많은 일을 할 수 있었겠지. 좀 더 많은 걸 _알아냈을_ 걸세. 젠장. 지금쯤은 이미 그를 찾아냈을지도 몰라. 하지만 말했던 대로, 난 지금 빌린 연료로 굴러가고 있는 것 같은 기분이야."

셜록은 그의 걱정을 흘러 넘겼다. "그건 걱정 마시죠. 당신에겐 제가 있어요."

레스트라드는 아주 약간이지만 스스로에게 웃음을 허락했다. "그렇구만, 안그런가?" 그가 정말 이 대화를 실제로 하고 있는 중이란 말인가? 그는 간청하듯 양손을 펴보였다. "그게 내가 아는 전부일세."

"언제나처럼 레스트라드, 당신은 그 느린 머리로 일을 하려다 보니 중요한 건 전부 놓쳤군요."

그는 결코 인정하진 않겠지만, 셜록의 모욕을 그리워하고 있었다. "그럼, 날 좀 깨우쳐 보게나. 내가 뭘 _보지_ 못했다는 건가?"

"당신의 경우, 그건 _본다_ 의 문제가 아니라 _생각한다_ 가 문제입니다. 당신은 올바른 질문을 던지지 않고 있어요. _어째서 존이 사라지려 했을까?_ 글쎄요, 그는 스스로 떠나진 않았습니다. 약혼 반지를 사고 프로포즈를 계획하며 자신의 여자 친구에게 사랑을 속삭이는 문자를 보내던 남자가 갑자기 나라 밖으로 떠나는 첫 비행기에 올라타는 일은 없습니다. 그는 사라지겠다고 선택한 게 아닙니다. 그는 사라지도록 _되어 버린_ 겁니다. 그의 제어를 벗어난 어떤 상황에 의해서요. 이제 우린 자연적인 재해들, 그러니까 자동차 사고나 맨홀 같은 건 고려 대상에서 제거할 수 있을 겁니다. 그가 마지막으로 목격된 장소를 생각해 볼 때, 범죄 조직에게 폭력을 당했을 가능성도 그리 크진 않을 겁니다. 그럼 그는 뭘 했을까요? 완벽하게 평범한 어떤 일. 그는 택시를 탔을 겁니다. 그러나 그 택시는 결코 성 엘리자베스엔 가지 않았던 겁니다. 결론은? 납치. 그럼, 이제 오로지 두가지의 가능성만이 남습니다. 그 택시의 캐비는 차를 뺐겼던 것이다. 아니면 그도 역시 음모의 일원이다. 그래요. 음모. 이건 _계획된_ 일입니다. 레스트라드. 그것도 솜씨 좋게. 존은 결코 이런 일이 찾아오리라는 걸 알지 못하고 있었지요. 하지만 실종되거나 죽은 캐비에 대한 보고는 전혀 없었습니다. 따라서 후자가 더 가능성이 있지요. 사실, 전 그 쪽이라고 확신합니다. 두 개의 질문이 남습니다. _어째서_ 인가, 그리고 _누구_ 인가? 납치범들은 - 그런데 어떻게 제가 그들이 여러명인지 아느냐구요? 왜냐하면 그렇지않고 하나나 둘 정도였다면 존이 스스로 싸워 이겨냈을테니까요. 왜냐하면 그는 싸움꾼, 그것도 실력이 있는 쪽이었기 때문입니다. 저는 적어도 셋 이상은 있었을 거라고 추측하고 있습니다. - 그 납치범들은 유괴 사실을 알리지 않았습니다. 그들은 _인질_ 을 잡고 스코틀랜드 야드에 접촉하지 않았지요. 그들은 _몸 값_ 을 원하고 있는 게 아닙니다. 이건 존에 관한 일인 겁니다. 존을 노린거죠. _특별히_ 존을. 그럼 왜? 그들은 뭘 위해 한 남자를 납치했는가? 정보입니다. 존이 뭔가를 _알고_ 있는 겁니다. 뭔가 그가 내주길 꺼리는 어느 특별한 정보를. 그게 뭔지는 전 모르겠습니다. 하지만 _진짜_ 질문은 누구냐라는 거죠. _누가_ 그걸 원할까? 불만을 가진 환자? 예전 군 동료? 둘 다 그럴 법하지 않군요. 하지만 그 _누군가_ 는 납치를 지휘할 수단을 가진 누군가. 만일 그 정보가 대단히 가치있는 것이면, 존은 아마도 그렇게 쉽게 그걸 내주려하지 않을 겁니다. 그리고 납치범들이 그걸 얻어내는덴 꽤 노력이 들어야 할 거라고 추정하는 것이 논리적이겠지요."

레스트라드는 나지막히 뱉었다. "자네는 고문을 말하고 있는 거로군."

그는 셜록이 말없이 서성거리고 있는 모습을 인정의 뜻으로 받아들였다.

"존은 아직 포기하지 않았을 걸세." 레스트라드는 추정했다. "그는 분명 견디고 있을 거야. 그가 항복하지만 않는다면, 그들이 알고 싶어하는 걸 전부 말하지만 않는다면, 그러면 그들은..... 하지만 우리에겐 그런 추정을 할 아무런 근거가 없잖나."

"그건 완벽하게 논리적인 생각입니다." 셜록이 받아쳤다. "사용된 방식들, 납치범의 제어력 혹은 그것의 부족함, 그리고 존이 고통을 견딜 수 있는 한계 등을 생각해 볼 때..." 그는 레스트라드의 표정을 본 순간 발을 멈췄다. "하지만 사실입니다. 그들이 그를 죽였다는 걸 보여주는 직접적인 증거는 아무것도 없지요."

"맙소사, 셜록. 난 절대 자네가 메리 근처에 가까이 가지 못하게 할 걸세."

셜록의 온몸이 굳어졌다. "메리."

"존의 여자친구야."

"그녀가 누군지는 압니다." 셜록이 초조하게 말했다. 그는 갑작스럽게 몸을 움직여 의자 등받이에서 코트를 집어 올리더니 현관으로 향했다.

"셜록!"

"우린 당신 차로 갈 겁니다. 제가 운전하죠. _당장_ 메리에게 전화를 걸어요. 그래서 문을 잠그라고 해요. 그리고 _누구에게도_ 문을 열어선 안된다고 말하세요. 다시 당신에게서 연락이 오기 전까진 절대로."

레스트라드는 반대하지 않았다. 그는 셜록에게 열쇠를 던져주고 주머니에서 전화기를 꺼냈다. 수면에 관한 모든 생각은 오래 전 사라져버렸다. 그는 갑자기 그리고 꽤나 돌연히 어느 사건을 위해 셜록 홈즈와 함께 밤거리로 뛰쳐나가게 되었다.

 


	7. 그을은 주전자

**DAY 6**   
**월요일. 00.27 hrs**

레스트라드가 겨우 두번째로 방향을 지시했을때, 셜록은 '주소는 압니다.'라며 그의 말을 잘랐다.

"오, 그렇겠지." 레스트라드는 전화기를 내려다보았다. 메리는 대답하지 않고 있었다. 그는 그게 늦은 시간이라는 점과는 상관없다는 느낌을 떨쳐낼 수가 없었다. "그럼 대체 그건 전부 뭐였나? 응? 무덤 너머에서 존을 지켜보기라도 하고 있었던건가?"

"터무니없이 굴지 말아주시죠." 그는 붉은 신호를 무시하고 코너를 휘청거리며 돌았다.

"맙소사, 셜록." 레스트라드는 조수석에 달린 상상 속의 브레이크에 발을 꾹 눌렀다. 그는 마음을 진정하기 위해 깊은 숨을 들이켰다. "그럼 좋네. 어디로 가면 되는지는 어떻게 알았나? 몰리?"

"몰리? 뭐라구요? 아니요! 그녀가 뭐라고 생각하시는 겁니까, 제 정보원? 몰리는 제게 연락해선 안된다는 걸 알고 있었어요. 만일 그 일만 아니었... - 잠깐. 그건 지금 당장 중요한 일이 아닙니다. 중요한 건 사건을 해결하는 겁니다. _거기에만_ 집중하시죠, 경감님."

"자넨 계속 '사건'이라고 부르고 있네만, 이건 그냥 사건이 아니지 않은가. 난 지난 삼년간 수없는 _사건_ 을 겪어왔네. 자네에게 딱 어울릴만한 기이한 것들도 있었지. 아마 난 자네에게 연락했겠지. _그것들_ 은 그냥 _사건들_ 이었어. 그래, 누군가에겐 중요했겠지만 말이야. 하지만 이번 건 _자네_ 에게 중요하네. 이건 _존_ 이라구. 하느님 맙소사. 그 외의 무슨 일이 자네를 죽음으로부터 불러들일 수 있었겠나?"

셜록은 대답하지 않았다. 그는 눈을 가늘게 뜬 채 도로 그리고 자신의 손에 시선을 고정했다. 각각 열 시와 두 시 방향에 놓인 손은 힘껏 핸들을 움켜쥔 채 핏기가 없었다. 그건 레스트라드가 언제나 존재할 거라고는 믿어왔지만 진짜로는 한번도 직접 본 적이 없었던 셜록의 한 면이었다. 그가 마음을 쓰고 있는 누군가가 위험에 처해있었고, 셜록은 그를 걱정하고 있었다. 그저 걱정하다는 것 있는 이상이었다. 완전히 패닉에 빠지기 겨우 일이보 직전일 뿐이었다.

"자네가 돌아오게 만들게 하려면 일어나야 하는 일이 이거였나? 존 왓슨이 생사의 위험에 빠지는 일?" 셜록은 냉랭한 침묵을 유지한 채 그를 향해 닥치라는 말도, 그의 두뇌 기능을 모욕하는 일도 하지 않자, 그는 재촉했다. "난 그냥 궁금한 것 뿐이네. 만일 이게 다른 사람이었으면 어땠을까 하고. 말하자면, 자네 형이라든가. 아니면 몰리라든가. 내가 알고 있던 것 보단 좀 더 나은 관계를 가지고 있었던 누군가라든가, 아니면... 맙소사, 난 자네가 _날_ 자네의 친구중 하나라고 떠올렸을 거라고 말하려는 건 아니네, 하지만 -"

"멍청하게 굴지 마시죠. 전 당신을 위해 건물에서 뛰어 내린 겁니다. 그 일 어딘가에는 우정에 대한 암시가 존재하겠죠."

레스트라드는 너무 빨리 고개를 갸웃하다가 그만 쥐가 났다. "뭐라고?"

"공평하게 말하자면, 그건 허드슨 부인을 위한 일이기도 했습니다. 이제, _괜찮으시다면_ , 전 _생각을 하고 있는 중_ 입니다."

그리고 그는 나머지 운전하는 시간 내내 더 이상 아무 말도 하지 않고, 레스트라드의 머릿속이 빙빙 돌도록 그냥 내버려 두었다. _전 당신을 위해 건물에서 뛰어 내린 겁니다?_ _뭐?_ 그건 말이 되지 않았다. 어째서 셜록은 _뛰어내렸던_ 것인가? 그건 그렇고 - 어떻게 그는 _살아남았던_ 걸까? 그리고 어째서 죽음의 가장을 3년이나 지속했던 것이란 말인가?

짐작건대, 그는 결코 돌아오지 않을 의도였을 것이었다. 셜록 홈즈로서의 그의 삶은 내내 거짓이었다는 식의 의혹을 남긴 채 종료시킬 생각이었던 것이다. 옥상에서 한 남자를 살해한 뒤 뛰어내려 스스로의 죽음을 맞았다는 것으로. 하지만 그건 말이 되지 않았다. 레스트라드는 셜록보다 더 자부심이 강하고, 셜록보다 더 _허영심_ 이 강한 남자는 떠올릴 수 없었다. 자신이 그 중에 가장 명석한 사람이라는 걸 사람들에 알리기 위해서라면, 그는 가능한 모든 기회에 덥석 뛰어들었었다. 그리고 누군가 그것을 의심한다는 힌트를 살짝 풍기기만 해도, 심기가 불편한 수탉처럼 잘난 체 하며 귀찮게 굴었다. 그런데 어째서 그가 그런 변색된 평판에 만족했단 말인가? _전 당신을 위해 건물에서 뛰어 내린 겁니다_ 라니, 대체 무슨 말인가?

셜록은 존과 메리의 건물로 부터 두 길 떨어진 모퉁이에 주차했다. 그는 자동차 밖으로 나와서 다시 열쇠를 되던져 주었다.

"2A, 라고 했죠?" 함께 걸어나가며 셜록이 말했다. 그 질문은 자신이 혼자서도 충분히 해낼 수 있는 어떤 일에 레스트라드를 포함시키려는 미약한 시도처럼 느껴졌다. 그럼에도 불구하고, 그건 거의 사과의 말처럼 느껴지기도 했다. 그래서 그는 받아들였다.

"그렇네." 레스트라드가 말했다. 2층을 올려다보고 그는 안도의 감정이 몰려오는 걸 느꼈다. 빛이 창문으로 새어나오고 있었다. "저기, 왼쪽. 그 집일세."

"그럼 가죠." 셜록은 레스트라드옆에 서서 벨을 누르며 말했다. "그녀에게 말해요." 그가 말했다. "빨리 짐을 싸라고. 그리고 그녀를 안전한 곳으로 데려갑시다. 누군가 당신이 신뢰할 수 있는 사람과 함께 있도록."

"그녀와 이야기를 나눠보고 싶진 않나?"

셜록에게서 되돌아온 답변은 그저 눈썹을 치켜 올리는 것 뿐이었다. "그녀와 이곳을 나가게 되면, 어떻게든 문을 잠그지 않을 방법을 찾아주세요. 제가 안을 둘러봐야겠습니다. 가능하다면 어느 창문도 부수고 싶지 않거든요."

"잠깐. 난 어떻게 자네에게 연락을 하지?"

"제가 문자드리죠."

레스트라드는 초인종을 바라보며 한숨을 지었다. "그녀가 대답하지 않는군."

셜록이 앞으로 손을 뻗어 직접 족히 5초는 걸릴 정도로 길게 벨을 눌렀다. 레스트라드의 표정은, _지나쳤다_ 고 말해오고 있었지만, 그는 받아쳤다. "이거면 무시하진 못할 겁니다."

하지만 다시 시간이 흘렀고, 메리는 대답하지 않았다. 그 순간, 레스트라드는 너무나도 굳어져 있던 셜록의 표정이 갑자기 환히 이를 드러낸 미소로 바뀌는 것을 보았다. 그러더니 그는 고개를 한쪽으로 갸웃하더니 엉덩이께로 손을 내리고는 손가락들을 꼼지락거렸다. 레스트라드는 혼란에 빠져 그를 바라보았다. 그러나 셜록이 입모양으로 과장되게 _열어줘, 열어줘_ 를 반복하며 머리로 문을 향해 가리키기 시작하고 나서야, 그는 셜록이 자신 너머 어딘가를 보고 있다는 걸 깨달았다. 그는 몸을 돌려 지층에 있는 어느 플랫에 있는 창문의 살짝 열린 커튼 사이로 어린 소녀, 아마도 4살에서 5살쯤 되어 보이는 소녀가 잠옷을 입고 어느 만화에 나오는 개구리를 안고서는 그들을 바라보고 있는 것을 보았다. 셜록은 계속 그녀를 유혹했고, 그녀는 마침내 미소를 배시시 지으며 고개를 끄덕였다. 그리고 잠시 후 문을 열어주기 위해 버튼을 누르러 총총히 창문을 떠났다.

"셜록." 레스트라드는 반쯤은 꾸짖는, 반쯤은 재밌는 기분으로 말했다.

"뭐죠? 우린 안에 들어가야 합니다."

"그녀에게 낯선 사람을 안에 들여보내선 안된다는 걸 가르쳐야...." 그는 투덜거렸다.

그들은 복도를 지나 계단을 올랐다. "하지만 그녀의 플랫에는 어떻게 들어가야 할지 모르겠군." 레스트라가 그렇게 말한 직후, 셜록이 문고리를 돌려 안으로 문을 밀어 열었다.

"잠겨 있지 않으면 간단하지요." 그가 말했다. "안으로 들어가서 그녀가 있는지 살펴요."

잠겨 있지 않다. 그건 나쁜 신호처럼 느껴졌다. 레스트라드는 고개를 빼꼼히 들이밀었다. "미즈 모스턴?" 그는 이름을 불렀다. 그리고 그는 발자국 소리, 샤워나 TV소리 같은 것은 없는지 귀를 기울였다. 아무것도 없었다. 그래서 그는 셜록이 층계참을 어정거리도록 내버려 두고, 근심스러운 마음으로 플랫 안으로 들어갔다. 그는 재빨리 안을 살폈다. - 거실, 부엌, 침실 - 그리고 외쳤다. "비었어!"

셜록은 마치 비어있을 거라고 기대하고 있었다는 듯 안으로 들어와 등 뒤로 문을 닫았다.

"그녀는 아마 방금 나간 거 같군." 레스트라드는 합리적으로 굴려 애쓰며 말해 보았다. 그러나 마음 깊은 곳에선 불길한 예감이 들었다.

"열쇠도 없이 말입니까?" 셜록은 문 옆의 접시에 놓인 열쇠꾸러미를 집어 들며 말했다. "전화기도?" 그는 커피 테이블을 가리켰다. "불도 다 켜놓고요?"

"불을 켜고 나갈 때도 있지."

"오 제발, 이 플랫을 보세요. DVD가 알파벳 순으로 정렬되어 있어요. _아마데우스Amadeus_ 부터 _이투마마Y Tu Mamá También_ 까지. 실내용 화분들. _가지치기_ 가 잘 되어 있어요. 그저 물만 준 것이 아닙니다. 창가에는 허브 가든. 커튼. 손으로 만든 것. 그러나 다마스크 능직으로 만들어져 있죠. 그러니 싸진 않습니다. _애정_ 을 시사하죠. 그녀는 이 곳을 아끼고 있었습니다. 그녀는 깔끔하고 사려깊어요. 그리고 이거. TV의 전원이 뽑혀 있어요. 전기를 아끼는 겁니다. 그녀가 _그냥 불을 켜놓고_ _나가진_ 않을 겁니다." 그는 코를 킁킁거렸다. "뭔가 타고 있어요."

레스트라드는 그를 따라 부엌으로 향했다. 렌지 위에서 주전자가 연기를 내고 있었다. 셜록은 티코지를 집어 주전자를 내리고 불을 껐다. "그녀는 15분 아마도 20분쯤 전에 사라졌습니다. _젠장_. 우린 막 그녀를 놓쳤어요!"

"어떻게 -?"

"물! 그녀는 차를 끓이려고 주전자를 올려놨겠죠. 당연합니다. 왜 아니겠어요? 그 여자는 잠들 수가 없었어요. 그가 실종된 뒤론 절대 편안히 잠을 잘 수 없었지요. 하지만 차를 끓이는 것까진 하지 못했어요. 보세요." 그는 열리지 않은 카모마일 티백을 집어 레스트라드의 얼굴에 대고 흔들었다. "시간이 없었죠. 왜? 그녀는 다른 곳에 정신이 팔렸던 겁니다. 그건 당신의 전화는 아니었습니다. 그건 언제였죠? 십분전? 그녀는 받지 않았습니다. 아니. 그건 다른 것이었을 겁니다. 누군가 플랫에 찾아왔던 겁니다." 그는 현관으로 되돌아갔다. 그녀는 물을 올려놓은채 벨소리에 응답했습니다. 그들이 들어오도록 했죠. 왜냐? 그건 누군가 그녀가 신뢰하는 사람이었던 겁니다. - 아니면 그녀가 신뢰하고 있는 _누군가인 척_ 을 했던 누군가. - 그래서 그녀는 그들이 건물 안으로 들어오도록 버튼을 눌러준 겁니다. 하지만 그녀가 문을 열었을땐..... 그들은 그녀를 잡아갔죠. 9분에서 10분 후, 물은 전부 증발했습니다. 만일 그녀가 전기 주전자를 샀었더라면, 그건 자동으로 꺼졌을 겁니다. 하지만 아닙니다. 메리는 구식입니다. - 당신도 커튼을 보셨겠죠. - 그리고 불에 올려 물을 끓이는 쪽을 좋아합니다. 물의 열전도가 없으면 주전자는 과열됩니다. 불에 그을리게 되죠. 모든 것들이 15분에서 아마 20분 전이라고 말하고 있습니다. _젠장_."

"그러나 우린 그들이라고 _확신_ 할 수는 없지 않은가. 내 말은 그러니까 유괴범들 말일세. 자넨 결론을 서두르고 있어, 셜록."

"전 잘 정돈된 논리로 _추리_ 를 하는 중입니다. 지금은 한밤중이죠. 그녀가 분명히 집에 있을 거고, 하지만 아무도 그녀가 납치되는 걸 보지는 못할 그럴 시간입니다. 그들은 다시 한번 환한 대낮의 납치를 시도할 위험까지 무릅쓸 수 없을 겁니다. 존의 경우는 조심스럽게 계획되어진 것이었죠. 하지만 그녀의 경우는. 계획대로 잘 돌아가고 있지 않은게 분명한 상황에 대한 대응이었겠지요."

"대응 - " 레스트라드는 그 대답을 깨닫고 스스로 말을 멈췄다. "그들은 존이 입을 열도록 그녀를 이용하려고 하는 거군." 그가 말했다. "오, 맙소사...."

"플랫 안에 다툼의 흔적은 없습니다." 셜록은 현관을 열고 몸을 숙여 문설주를 살폈다. "강제로 들어온 흔적도 없고." 그는 나무결을 따라 손가락을 쓸어내렸다. "처음, 그녀는 그들을 믿었던 겁니다. 하지만 그녀가 스스로 그들을 따라 플랫을 나섰던 거라면 열쇠를 가지고 갔을 겁니다. 그러니 그녀는 강압당했던 겁니다." 성큼성큼 걸음 두 번 만에 그는 벽으로 향해 메리와 존의 사진을 바라보았다. "그녀는 키가 작군요. 5피트 2인치. 아마도. 존은 5피트 7인치니까요. 그러니 그런 일은 쉬웠을 겁니다." 그는 레스트라드를 향해 몸을 돌렸다. "이 벽에서 사진이 하나 없어졌어요. 그게 뭐였지?"

"뭐라구?"

" _사진_. 액자에 들어간 사진. 하나가 없어졌어요."

"어떻게 그걸 아나?"

셜록은 눈을 굴리며 답답하다는 한숨을 지었다. "여기." 그는 사진들이 모여있는 구석을 가리키며 말했다. "벽에 못이 박혀 있죠. 하지만 사진은 없습니다. 아마도 5x7 크기. 다른 사진들과 비교해서 남은 공간을 볼 때 그럴 것 같군요. 당신은 지난 금요일 이곳에 왔었다고 했죠. 주위를 살펴 보셨습니까?"

"그래. 메리에게 존의 사진을 달라고 했네. 그래서 그녀가 침실에서 하나를 가져다 주었지. 이것들 중 하나는 아니었네."

"그렇다면 당신은 _분명_ 이 사진들을 보셨을 겁니다. 뭐가 없어졌나요?"

"모르겠어, 셜록. 그 벽에만 열댓개는 사진들이 있었네."

" _지금_ 은 18개군요."

" - 내가 어떻게 그 하나하나를 자세히 기억한단 말인가?"

셜록은 악물고 있던 턱에서 힘을 뺐다. 그는 벽이 아니라 레스트라드를 향해 강렬한 시선을 던지며 손가락으로 사진을 하나씩 짚어나갔다. "친구의 결혼식에서 푸른 드레스를 입은 메리. 초록색 점퍼를 입고 펍에 있는 존. 어느 파티에서 끔찍한 커플 점퍼를 입고 있는 존과 메리. 봄의 스톤헨지 -"

"그래. 좋네. _좋다고_. 자넨 이런 일에 나보다 뛰어나네. 알았어! 난 _그게_ 뭐였는지는 기억이 안나. 하지만 어째서 납치범은 벽에 있는 사진을 떼어가려 했을까?"

"만일 그 사진이 _뭔지_ 알 수 있다면, 왜인지도 알 수 있겠죠."

레스트라드는 고개를 저으며 전화기를 꺼냈다. "새로운 사람이 실종되었네. 아마도 같은 범인에게. 오히긴스는 이 일을 알아야 할 필요가 있어. 그는 이것이 과연 납치인지 아닌지조차 제대로 모르고 있네. 난 이 문제를 더이상 나혼자 계속해 나갈 수는 없네."

" _안됩니다_."

레스트라드는 오히긴스의 휴대폰 번호를 누르려던 손가락을 멈추고 굳어졌다.

"그런 식으론 아닙니다. 꼭 메리 모스턴의 실종을 알리셔야겠다면, 그냥 경찰에 전화하세요. 하지만 익명으로 하셔야 합니다. 무슨 시끄러운 소리가 들렸고 어떤 그림인지 뭔지를 보았다고 경찰에게 전화하세요. 그거면 당신 친구들이 빠르게 다른 사건쪽과 연결을 지을 겁니다."

"그건 _존의_ 사건이야." 레스트라드는 낮은 목소리로 정정했다. 그리고, "그들이 전화를 추적할 걸. 나라는 걸 알게되겠지. 그냥 솔직하게 말하는게 낫지 않겠나."

"오, 제발 좀." 셜록이 코트에서 전화기를 꺼내며 말했다. "제 것은 추적되지 않아요." 그는 999를 눌렀다. 그리고 그의 다음 말들은 지나치게 공손하고 높은 어조를 가진 에딘버러 악센트로 튀어나왔다. "예, 안녕하세요. 이렇게 늦은 밤에 전화를 드려 죄송합니다. 하지만 저희 집 위층의 플랫에서 살짝 쿠당거리는 소리를 방금 엿듣게 되어서 말이죠. 어느 커플이 좀 가정내 폭력 사태인지 뭔지를 일으키고 있는 건 아닌가 해서요. 네. 지금은 조용해졌어요. 하지만 오 맙소사. 뭔가 끔찍한 일이 일어난 건 아닌지 걱정이 드네요." 레스트라드는 눈을 커다랗게 뜨고 경악하며 그를 바라보았다. "예, 예. 고맙습니다. 116 Porte가 플랫 넘버는 2A예요."

그는 전화기를 주머니에 되돌렸다. 그리고 그가 다시 말을 시작했을 때는 다시 낮은 음색이 되돌아와 있었다. "우린 여길 뜨는 게 좋겠습니다."

"그들이 여기 바로 아랫층의 플랫에 사는 입주자에게 심문을 할 거라는 걸 알잖나." 레스트라드는 자신이 얼마나 깊은 인상을 받은 동시에 불안해하고 있는가 하는 점을 무마시키기 위해 그를 힐책하듯 말했다.

"그러러면 좀 곤란을 겪을 겁니다. 그곳의 입주자들은 카나리아 군도로 휴가를 갔으니까요."

레스트라드는 어떻게 그가 그걸 알고 있는지는 묻지 않기로 했다.

**월요일, 05.46 hrs**

냉동고는 딱 그 전체 건물이 추운 정도로만 추웠다. - 그건 켜져 있지 않았다. 그 냉동고는 걸어 들어가도록 되어있는 커다란 것이었다. 아마도 한때는 도축된 고기들을 천장에 매달아 저장하기 위해 사용되었을 것이었다. 존은 짧은 순간 머리 위에 걸린 갈고리들을 힐끗 볼 수 있었고, 그들이 무거운 스테인레스 스틸 문을 닫자 그는 완전한 어둠 속에 던져졌다. 반대 쪽으로부터 그들이 자물쇠를 거는 소리가 들렸다. 냉동고는 이제 그의 감옥이 되었다.

이곳에서 그가 탈출하는 건 불가능했고, 뿐만 아니라 그들은 다음번 문이 열렸을때 그가 공격할지도 모를 모든 모든 기회를 빼앗아 놓았다. 그는 다시 한번 손목을 묶였는데 이번엔 수갑이 아니었다. 대신 모란은 그의 양 손바닥을 밖으로 드러내고 두 손목을 하나로 모아 얇은 은색의 철사로 몇번을 감아 고정시켰다. 그리고 그 철사 수갑은 바닥에 용접되어 붙어있는 금속 선반 아래쪽에 가는 사슬로 연결되었다. 이제 그의 손목이 당겨지거나 비틀리거나 미끄러지는 매순간, 철사가 피부 여기저기에 조금씩 점점 더 깊이 파고 들어오기 때문에 그는 바닥에 꼼짝도 하지 않을 수 밖에 없어졌다. 만일 곧 풀려나지 못하게 된다면, 그 철사는 그의 피부 위에서 마치 칼처럼 동작하기 시작할 거라는 걸 그는 알고 있었다. 이미 자신이 피를 흘리고 있진 않은지 궁금했다. 통증은 생생했고 날카로웠다.

그리고 그는 재갈이 물려졌다. 그들은 싱크대 아래에서 오래된 행주와 아까 그의 길게 베인 발에 뿌렸던 락스를 포함, 몇가지 청소용 세제를 발견했었다. 그 중 행주 하나를 집어 들어 암모니아액에 적셔 액체가 뚝뚝 떨어지지 않도록 꽉 짜낸 다음, 존의 머리에 단단히 감아 치아 사이에 자리잡고 양볼 쪽으로 당겼다. 오래지 않아 그는 입술과 볼에 화학약품에 의한 화상이 일어나고 있다는 걸 느낄 수 있었다. 수시간에 걸쳐 그의 숨결 하나 하나가 전부 그의 목을 긁으며 내려갔고 토하고 싶게 만들었다. 그걸 막고 있는 건 오로지 일에 물린 재갈까지 담즙이 치고 올라올거라는 생각과 거의 비어있다시피한 위장 뿐이었다. 재갈은 숨을 쉬기 힘들게 만들었고 침을 삼키는 건 거의 불가능했다.

그의 코는 부러져 있다. 그는 확신했다. 냉동고의 어둠 속에 갇혀있던 첫 한두시간동안 그는 목 안쪽으로 뜨끈한 피가 흘러내리는 걸 느꼈었다. 그는 고개를 숙여 오른쪽 손가락 중에서 부러지지 않은 손가락으로 조심조심 코가 부러졌는지 어떤지 느끼기 위해 만져 보았다. 하지만 고통이 너무 심한 나머지 제대로 살필 수가 없었다. 그의 부러진 갈비뼈들(7번과 10번일거라고 그는 생각했다.) 역시 옆구리에 불로 지지는 듯한 통증을 일으켰다. 하지만 재갈을 물고 있다는 점만 빼면 숨을 쉬는데는 큰 문제는 없었다. 그래서 그는 폐에 구멍이 났을지도 모른다는 가능성은 제외했다. 손가락과 발가락들은 추위로 감각을 잃어가고 있었다.

단 한번 그가 냉동고에서 벗어난 적이 있었다. 모란이 셜록을 위한 다섯번째 선물을 그에게 새겼을 때였다. 이제 그의 셔츠 등 부분은 피로 흠뻑 젖어 있었다.

레스트라드는 아직 그를 찾고 있을까? 그는 어딘가 가까운 곳까지 왔을까? 그리고 만일 그가 이 지하 조리실을 찾아낸다면 - 여긴 오래된 호텔일까? 공장? 아님 뭔가 다른 곳? - 그는 자물쇠가 채워진 이 냉동고를 확인할 생각이 들까? 셜록이라면 그랬겠지. 셜록이라면 벌써 찾아냈을 거야.....

존은 그 이름을 스스로 다시 떠올린 순간, 몸을 떨었다. _셜록_. 너무나 오랫동안 그는 그 이름을 부르는 것을 거부했었다. 그건 너무나 아팠다. 결국 그는 그 이름을 떠올리는 것조차 하지 않게 되었다. 그냥 _그_ 라든가. 그냥 _그땐_ 이라든가 혹은 _전에_ 라는 식으로만 언급했다. 하지만 지금, 이런 어둠 속에서, 조용한 공간에 완전히 홀로 남아, 그는 자신의 가장 친한 친구를 상실했다는 날카로운 감정을 전엔 그가 한번도 느껴보지 못했던 방식으로 느끼게 되었다. 셜록은 수사 같은 걸 하고 있는 중이 아니라는 것. 런던을 뛰어다니며 예리한 추리들을 쏟아내고, 존이 있는 이곳으로 사람들을 이끌고 오는 일 같은 건 없다는 것을 생각하며 존의 마음 속의 공허함은 왠지 더욱 생생해졌다. 그리고 그건 전부 존 자신의 잘못이었다.

마이크로프트 홈즈가 옳았다. 존은 그곳에 있었야 했다. 그는 결코 셜록의 곁을 떠나지 않았어야 했다. 그 중대했던 하루의 단 한 순간도. 셜록이 그에게 다른 택시를 타라고 말했을 때도. 셜록이 자기 혼자서 가겠다고 주장했을 때도. 그리고 셜록이 허드슨 부인이 총을 맞았다는 계략을 썼던 그 순간조차도 그는 떠나선 안됐다. _그는 그곳에 있었어야 했다._ 그 옥상. 사이코패스 모리아티와 대치하던 그곳에, 바로 그의 곁에 그는 함께 있었어야 했다. 그는 셜록을 보호했어야 했다. 어떻게든 그 마인드게임의 책략이 그를 그 옥상 너머로 밀어내는 걸 막았어야 했다. 그는 셜록을 그 옥상의 가장자리로부터 끌어냈어야 했다. 만일 그렇게 되어야만 하는 거였다면, 존은 자기 스스로 뛰어내렸을 것이었다. 그는 기꺼이 총알을 맞았을 것이었다. 그렇게 했어야만 옳았다. 세계는 셜록 홈즈를 필요로 했다. 대단히 위대한 지성과 놀라울 정도로 인간적인 마음을 가진 그 남자를. 세계에 또다른 존 왓슨은 필요하지 않았다.

문의 건너편으로부터 뭔가 긁히는 소리, 자물쇠의 딸깍임, 그리고 쿠르릉하며 문이 열리는 소리가 들렸다. 어두운 감옥 저편으로부터 깜빡거리는 형광등 불빛이 그의 눈을 멀게 했다.

"좋은 아침이야, 조니." 모란이 말했다. 그의 목소리엔 존이 이미 혐오하기 시작한 그 위험스러운 부드러움이 숨어 있었다. "널 위한 선물이 있어." 그리고 다즈를 향해. "그를 꺼내와."

잠시 다즈가 존에게 다가오는 순간 동안, 그의 커다란 몸이 불빛을 가렸다. 그리고 그는 존의 옆에 무릎을 꿇고 바닥과 철사를 잇는 사슬을 풀었다. 작업을 마치고 나서 그의 시선은 존의 몸을 따라 미끄러졌다. 그의 눈으로부터 고간에 이르기까지. 그리고 시선이 멈췄다. 다즈는 미소지었다. 그리고 그는 손길을 서둘렀다.

존의 다리가 홱 젖혀졌다.

"빨리 빨리." 모란이 냉동고의 벽을 두드리며 말했다. "그를 일으켜 세워. 빨리 시작하자고."

다즈는 이미 다 찢어져 있는 존의 셔츠 앞자락을 움켜쥐고는 그가 쑤셔오는 발에 몸을 지지하고 일어나게 만들었다. 그는 자신의 체중 덕에 상처가 다시 터졌다는 걸 느낄 수 있었다. 그리고 그의 다리는 거의 동작하지 않고 있었다. 다즈는 그를 세차게 밀쳤고, 존은 비틀거리며 앞으로 나가 어깨를 문에 부딪혔다. 그리고 만일 거기에서 모란이 서서 그를 바로 잡아주지 않았다면, 그는 곧장 다시 바닥에 쓰러지고 말았을 것이었다. 모란은 그의 목 뒷덜미에 손을 얹어서는 그를 다시 그 의자로 안내했다. 그는 그 위에 주저 앉았다. 발에선 다시 피가 흐르고 있었고, 손목을 둘러싸고 날카로운 통증을 일으키고 있는 철사줄이 둘러진 양손은 덜덜 떨리고 있었다. 그는 고개를 떨구고 그의 왼쪽 손목으로부터 가느다랗게 선을 그리며 피가 배어나오고 있는 것을 보았다. 핏빛 발자국의 희미한 흔적이 냉동고 쪽으로 쭉 이어져 있었다.

"네게 선물을 가져왔어, 조니 보이." 모란이 반복했다. "그게 뭔지 맞춰보고 싶어?"

존은 그의 게임에 놀아나진 않을 것이었다. 그는 헛되이 재갈을 악물었고, 그의 숨은 부어 오른 코를 통해 힘겹게 빠져나왔다.

"저걸 벗겨줘, 다즈." 모란이 말했다. "그가 말하는 걸 듣고 싶어."

재갈이 풀려졌다. 존은 침을 삼키고 기침을 했다.

"혹시 맞춘다면, 물을 좀 줄게."

"그 말은 물은 선물이 아니라는 건가?" 그는 신랄하게 물었다. 마치 성대의 주름들이 서로 서로 부딪혀 긁히고 있는 것 같은 목소리가 났다.

"물은 게임을 잘 플레이했을 때의 상이야. 넌 셜록 홈즈는 아니지. 하지만 내 생각에 넌 이걸 맞출 가능성이 꽤 있을 거 같아. 힌트가 필요해? 렉스, 그에게 힌트를 하나 줘."

렉스는 앉아있던 테이블 위에서부터 폴짝 뛰어내렸다. 그의 주먹쥔 손에 뭔가가 감겨 있었다. 그리고 주먹을 존에게 가까이 내밀면서 그의 못생긴 얼굴엔 이죽거림이 떠올랐다. 그는 마치 실패로부터 털실을 풀어내는 것처럼 그걸 풀어내어 존의 눈 앞에 들어보였다. 머리카락이었다. 인간의 머리카락. 긴 생머리. 그리고 진저색. 스와브(샴푸명)의 냄새가 났다.

존은 가슴 속에서 심장이 멈추는 걸 느꼈다. "메리." 그는 속삭였다.

모란은 고개를 뒤로 젖히며 웃음을 터트렸다. "이게 뭐야! 단번에 맞췄네!"

렉스는 머리카락을 들고 깊이 냄새를 들이키더니 눈을 빙글빙글 굴리며 뺨에 문질렀다.

"나쁜 자식!" 존은 분노에 휩싸여 소리쳤다. "이 빌어먹을 개새끼들아!" 그의 눈이 타오르기 시작했다. 그것은 그의 몸 전체에 고동치고 있는 고통과는 아무런 상관이 없었다.

"그럼 물을 마실까?"

"그녀에게 무슨 짓을 했어?"

"그녀는 완벽하게 멀쩡해, 조니 보이. 어쩌면 네 눈에 익숙한 것보단 약간 머리가 짧아지긴 했지만, 그 외엔 완전히 건강하지. 렉스, 피트에게 가서 미즈 모스턴을 데려오라고 전해."

렉스는 머리카락을 테이블 위에 올려 놓고 존에게 또다시 이죽거림을 보이고 방을 나섰다.

"만일 그녀를 다치게 한다면, 하늘에 맹세코, 나는 - "

"조니, 조니. 내가 뭐라고 말했지? 이건 _선물_ 이야. 너에게 보내는 나의 선물. 난 네 사랑을 만날 수 있게 해줘서 고마워할 거라 생각했는데 말이야. 단 한번. 마지막으로." 그는 긴 테이블 하나의 서랍을 열어 피트의 여러가지 도구가 담겨있는 캔버스천 두루마리를 꺼냈다. 그는 외과의가 수술 준비하듯 그것을 쫙 펼쳤다.

"제발 안돼. 제발. 네가 원하는 건 뭐든, 네가 알고 싶은 건 뭐든 말할게. 뭐든지."

"내가 알고 싶은 건 딱 하나가 있지."

존은 고개를 위아래로 끄덕거렸다. "그래. 알아. 셜록."

"그럼?"

"맹세해. 만일 내가 알고 있다면, 만일 내가 _뭐든_ 아는 게 있다면 - "

"아. 여기 그녀가 왔네."

존은 고개를 들어 깜빡거리는 불빛 아래로 피트와 렉스 사이에 끼인 채 메리가 앞으로 걸어오는 것을 보았다. 그녀는 파자마 바지와 존의 오래된 티셔츠를 입고 있었다. 그녀가 잠자리에 들 때 늘상 입던 것들이었다. 그녀의 손은 앞쪽으로 수갑이 채워져 있었다. 아마도 존 자신이 차고 있었던 바로 그 수갑인지도 몰랐다. 그리고 그녀의 머리카락은 들쭉 날쭉하게 두피에 가까울 정도로 잘려 나가 있었다. 그녀가 가까이 다가오는 동안, 존은 그녀의 뺨에 난 생채기와 터진 입술을 볼 수 있었다.

"뭐." 모란이 그녀의 상처입은 뺨을 섬세하게 두드리며 말했다. "우린 그녀를 _그렇게_ 아프게 하진 않았어. 예쁜이를 좀 _조용히_ 시켜야 했을 뿐이야."

"존!" 그녀는 그의 상태를 보고 분명한 충격을 드러내며 훌쩍이며 말했다. 그녀의 목소리가 텅 빈 지하에 울려퍼졌다.

"메리, 메리. 괜찮아. 전부 다... 괜찮아질 거야. 약속해. 그들이 당신을 해치게 두지 않을 거야."

"그렇단 말이지?" 모란이 말했다. "얼마나 그 약속을 빨리 지켜내는지를 한번 보자구." 그는 몸을 숙여 존의 어깨에 한 팔을 둘렀다. 그리고 메리를 향해 손가락질 하며 말했다. "그녀에게 말해, 조니 보이. 그녀에게 왜 우리가 여기 있는지 말하라고. 사랑스러운 메리 모스턴에게 네가 포기하길 거부하고 있는 그 소소한 정보의 단편을 말해줘. 어서."

존은 입을 열었다. 하지만 그는 뭘 말해야 하는지 알지 못했다.

"그들이 뭘 원하는 건가요?" 메리가 부드럽게 말했다. "존?" 그녀의 손이 떨리고 있어 은색 수갑이 달그락거렸다.

그는 침을 삼켰다. "그들은 셜록 홈즈가 살아있다고 생각해. 그는 3년전에 죽었다고 말해도 그들은 믿어주지 않아. - 안돼!"

존이 다시 한번 셜록이 살아 있다는 것을 부정하기 시작한 순간, 모란이 그의 곁을 떠나 메리에게로 달겨들더니 그녀의 얼굴을 후려쳤다. 그녀의 머리가 뒤로 홱 젖혀졌고 그녀는 고통으로 비명을 질렀다. 모란은 몸을 휙 돌려 다시 존을 마주했다. 그의 눈빛은 어둡고 끔찍했다.

"네 자신을 돌보려 하지는 않을 수 있겠지, 존. 셜록의 은신처를 불 바엔 차라리 죽는 쪽을 선택하려 할 수도 있을 거야. 하지만 분명히 넌 네 여자친구가 고통에 빠지게 둘 정도로 그렇게 무정하진 못할 거야."

"셜록은 죽었어! 넌 그럴 -"

모란이 홱 뒤로 돌아 다시 메리의 얼굴을 후려쳤다.

"그만! 이래선 안돼! 난 아무것도 몰라- "

그는 다시 그녀를 때렸다.

"맙소사, 안돼! 안돼! 이 개새끼!" 그는 흐느꼈다.

"이걸 믿을 수 있어, 메리?" 모란이 말했다. "그가 널 괴로워하도록 내버려 두리라는 걸 말이야. 간단한 질문에 대답을 하는 대신에?"

메리는 울고 있었고 대답하지 못했다.

"다시 한번 기회를 주지, 조니. 그러고 난 뒤엔, 난 아주 못되게 굴 거야."

존의 머리가 미친듯이 돌아갔다. 그는 뭔가 해야만 했다. 뭔가를 해야만 했다. 그는 재빨리 모란과 메리 사이를 살폈다. 어째서 그는 _생각_ 을 떠올리지 못하는 것인가? 왜냐하면 그는 멍청했으니까. 평균적인 지능. _단순한 머리. 거의 사용된 적 없는._

"아주 좋아." 모란이 어깨를 으쓱하며 말했다. 그는 자신의 은색 도구들 중 하나를 집어 올렸다. 그건 끝에 긴 손잡이가 달린 커다란 시가 커터처럼 생겼다.

"모스크바!" 그는 자포자기한 채 소리 질렀다.

모란이 걸음을 옮기던 중 멈췄다. "뭐라고?"

"모스크바, 그는 모스크바에 있어."

"셜록 홈즈가 모스크바에 있다고." 모란이 반복했다.

"그래, 그래. 모스크바. 맞아."

모란이 앞으로 나서더니 가까이 몸을 숙였다. 그리고 낮은 목소리로 말했다. "모스크바의 어디?"

존은 이제 땀을 줄줄 흘리고 있었다. "난... 그는 말하지 않았어. 모스크바. 그게 내가 아는 전부야."

"어떻게 그에게 연락을 하지?"

"난... 하지 않아. 그 - 그가 내게 연락해."

모란은 앞으로 몸을 움직였다. 순간 존은 그가 자신에게 키스하려고 하는 것인가 라고 생각이 들 정도로 가까이 다가왔다. 그러나 그 대신 그는 존의 뺨에 자신의 코를 미끄러뜨리며 숨을 들이켰다. 그리고 그의 입이 존의 귓가와 같은 높이가 되자 그는 속삭였다. "넌 거짓말을 하고 있어." 그는 몸을 바로 하고 수트 재킷을 똑바로 폈다. "그녀를 데려가."

그들이 그녀를 원래 왔던 방향으로 다시 끌고 가는 동안, 메리가 그의 이름을 소리쳐 불렀다.

"메리!" 그는 울부짖었다. "제발, 제발! _메리!_ "

그녀의 비명소리가 복도를 따라 먼 곳으로부터 울러퍼졌고, 마지막으로 문이 쾅 닫히는 소리로 마무리되었다.


	8. 스파이

**Day 6**   
**월요일, 01.13 hrs**

존과 메리의 플랫을 나선 뒤 레스트라드는 _생각_ 에 잠긴 셜록을 조수석에 태우고 자신의 집으로 되돌아갔다. 차 안은 고통스러울 정도로 조용했다. 때때로 레스트라드는 그가 괜찮은지 살피기 위해 슬쩍 옆을 훔쳐보았다. 하지만 그 남자가 어떤 상태인지 아는 건 불가능했다. 셜록은 좌석에 몸을 약간 푹 기댄 채 눈 한번 깜빡하지 않고 창 밖을 바라보고 있었다. (코트 옷깃이 위로 세워져 입을 가리고 있었다.) 그리고 그는 천천히 한쪽 무릎 위로 손가락을 두드리고 있었다. 그는 지금 자신이 알고 있는 것들을 자세히 살펴 꼼꼼히 추려내고 재구성하며 결과를 끌어내고 있는 중인 것일까? 아니면 레스트라드처럼 존과 메리를 떠올리며 분명 그들에게 뭔가가 일어났을거라 생각하고 있는 것일까? 그는 너무나 빠르고, 너무나 사무적으로, 마치 쭉 알고 있었다는 듯이 존이 납치의 대상이자 고문 피해자라는 결론을 내렸다. 마치 거의 그 일은 자신의 마음을 거슬리지 않는다는 것처럼. 마치 존의 사건은 그저 그가 해결해야 할 또 하나의 사건에 불과하다는 것처럼. 그러나 그건 진실일 수 없었다. 그가 돌아오게 된 건 어쨌든 아무런 상세 사항을 듣기도 전 그저 존이 사라졌다는 미약한 정보를 알게 되었기 때문이었다. 만일 셜록이 누군가에게 마음을 쓰고 있다고 레스트라드가 믿는다고 친다면, 그건 존이었다. 그리고 삼년의 세월이 그걸 바꾸었으리라고는 생각되지 않았다. _그는 돌아와 있었다._

일단 집 안에 들어가자 레스트라드가 미처 코트 단추를 풀기도 전, 셜록은 문을 잠그고 커튼을 내렸다. 그리고나서 그는 마치 자기 집이라도 되는 양 서재로 걸어들어갔다. "당신 랩탑을 가져다 줘요." 그는 레스트라드의 책상 앞에 자리를 잡으며 말했다. "업무용 랩탑."

"뭘 할 생각인가?"

셜록이 그를 향해 얼굴을 굳혔다.

"아, 젠장." 레스트라드가 말했다. "어떤 식이든 이번 일로 난 직업을 잃을 거야. 그냥 자네가 경찰 자료를 해킹하라고 두는 편이 낫겠지." 그는 서랍을 열어 랩탑을 꺼내서 로긴을 한 다음, 셜록에게 넘겨주었다. "뭘 찾는겐가?"

"뭐든 당신이 놓친 것."

"당연히 그렇겠지."

셜록은 키보드를 두드리기 시작했다.

"내가 뭘 해주면 좋겠나?"

"주무시죠. 반쯤 졸고 있는 상태에선 제게 도움이 안됩니다."

"그럼 자네는 어쩔건가? 마지막으로 잔 게 언제야?"

"한동안은 괜찮습니다."

"좋아." 어색하게 자기 자신의 서재에 선 그는 그냥 걸어 나가야 하는지 아니면 질문을 던져야 하는지 망설였다.

"무슨 할 말이라도 있나요, 경감님?" 셜록은 화면에서 시선을 떼지 않고 성마르게 물었다.

"어째서? 그래. 이제 자네가 물어본 참이니 좋네. 도대체 지난 삼년간 자넨 어디에 있었나?"

"당장 제일 급한 문제는 아니군요, 레스트라드."

"이보게, 일일히 설명해 줄 필요는 없어. 하지만 맙소사, 난 자네가 죽었다고 생각했네. 그리고 갑자기 자네가 살아나다니, 거기에 이 납치 사건까지 더해 난 받아들이기가 벅차네. 물어보고 싶은 게 있다고 날 탓할 수 있겠나? 그저 그시간 내내 자네가 어디에 있었던 건지 알고 싶은 거 뿐이야."

"계속 이동해 다녔습니다. 다음?"

"좋네. 좀 더 명확하게 하지. 몰리가 전화를 걸었을 때는 어디였나?"

"문자였습니다." 셜록이 그의 말을 수정했다. 그는 잠시 말을 멈추었다가, 말했다. "카이로."

"이집트?"

"아니오, 일리노이, 카이로죠. 그래요, 이집트, 카이로 맞습니다. 다음?"

레스트라드는 그 외에 무엇을 물어야 할지 몰랐다. 그 옥상에서 있었던 일 그리고 그 직후에 관한 것이 묻고 싶은 질문 리스트의 제일 위에 올려져 있었지만, 그의 죽음으로 여겨졌던 일에 대해 묻는 것은 어쩐지 옳지 않다는 느낌이었다. 대신 그는 부드럽게 말했다. "그러면 몰리. 그녀가 유일하게...?"

"네. 그리고 당신이 두번째죠. 그 외엔 아무도. 그리고 계속 그런 상태로 해나갈 겁니다."

레스트라드는 눈을 깜빡였다. "무슨 뜻인가?"

"명백하지 않습니까? 전 존을 찾기 위해 여기에 있습니다. 그리고 나선 다시 떠날 겁니다."

"뭐? 어째서?"

"전 죽었습니다. 기억은 하시나요?"

"하지만... 자넨 죽지 않았잖나. 자넨 더이상 그런 거짓말을 하면서 살지 않아도 되네."

셜록은 대답하지 않았다. 그리고나서 결국 레스트라드는 자리를 떴다. 그는 피곤했다. 그리고 앞으로도 긴 나날이 이어지리라는 걸 알고 있었다. 그는 셜록에게 잘자라는 인사를 했지만 대답은 돌아오지 않았다. 하지만 침대에 들어도 잠이 오질 않았다. 그는 계속 존을 걱정하며 경찰이 자기 일을 제대로 하고 있는 중은 맞는지 궁금해 했다. 그리고 아래층에서 그의 랩탑을 해킹하고 있는 유령에 대해 생각했다.

**월요일, 06.48 hrs**

레스트라드가 다음날 아침 나타났을 땐 셜록은 책상 앞에 완벽하게 똑같은 자세로 화면을 스크롤하고 키보드를 두드리고 마우스를 클릭하고 있었다. 그러나 메모를 적지는 않았다. 셜록에겐 결코 필요없는 일이었다.

수시간의 수면과 아침 햇살도 그에게 보이고 있는 유령의 모습을 흩어놓진 못했다. 그리고 순간적으로 레스트라드는 셜록이 결코 죽었던 적이 없다는 것을 진심으로 믿어야 하는 것인지를 궁금해했다. 그러나 그는 셜록에게서 어젯밤의 소란속에선 깨닫지 못했던 몇가지를 알아차렸다. 그의 피부는 햇볕에 그을려 있었다. 새까맣지는 않았지만, 영국보다 쨍쨍한 태양에 노출되었던 것은 분명했다. 그는 마치 서둘러 면도라도 한 것처럼 턱선에 서툰 칼자국이 나 있었으며 목줄기 옆으론 엉망이 된 흉터 자국이 왼쪽 귀를 지나 머리카락 안으로 이어져 있었다.

"그건 뭔가?" 레스트라드는 손짓하며 물었다.

"커피. 설탕 둘. 고마워요." 셜록이 말했다.

레스트라드는 한숨을 쉬고 휘적휘적 부엌으로 향했다. 이런 게 존이 저 남자와 함께 살았던 때 같은 식인걸까? 그는 셜록이 과연 토스트를 먹으려 들지 어떨지는 확신하지 못하면서도 부엌을 이리저리 다니며 커피와 토스트를 만들었다. 그리고 서재로 돌아가는 길에 거실 안을 힐끔 들여다 보고는 소파 한쪽 끝에 쿠션이 쌓여있는 것을 보았다. 그렇다는 건 결국 잠깐이라곤 해도 셜록은 잠을 잤다는 것이다. 그건 좋은 일이었다.

그는 커피와 토스트를 책상 위에 올려놓았다. 셜록이 커피로 손을 뻗었다. 그 순간 그는 그 외의 일을 또 알아차렸다.

"그거 내 셔츠인가?"

"옷을 갈아입어야 했으니까요. 제가 가진 마지막 현금은 비행기표와 택시비로 써버렸어요."

레스트라드는 비판적인 시선으로 위아래로 그를 살폈다. 바지 역시 벨트를 포함해 (그가 스스로 입을 때보다 더 넉넉해 보였다.) 자신의 것이었다. 어째서 자신의 면도기가 세면대에서 평소보다 2인치는 더 멀리 떨어져 있었는지가 갑자기 이해됐다. 그는 어깨를 으쓱하고는 커피를 홀짝였다.

"그래서?" 그가 물었다. "뭐 새로운 게 있나?"

"과학 수사팀이 5시에 메리의 플랫으로 보내졌습니다. 그들은 그녀를 존 왓슨과 관련한 실종자로 등록하고 이젠 좀 더 긴급하게 사건을 처리하기로 했네요. 한 명의 실종이라면 글쎄, 뭐, 어떤 식으로든 얘기가 될 수 있겠죠. 하지만 같은 플랫에 사는 _두 명_ 의 실종자? 이젠 패턴이 되는 겁니다. 메리의 납치가 일단은 도움이 되는 모양입니다."

"셜록!"

"아직 컵엔 물이 반이나 남아있어요, 레스트라드." 그는 의자에 앉은채 몸을 빙글 돌려서는 그 독특할 정도로 창백한 빛깔의 눈으로 똑바로 그를 바라보았다. "그리고 뉴 스코트랜드 야드에 스파이가 숨어 있군요."

" _뭐?_ "

"두더쥐, 스파이, 공작원, 이중 첩자, 배신자."

"누구!"

"모릅니다. 하지만 분명 앤더슨은 아니죠. 그는 그런 일을 해내기엔 너무 멍청하니까."

"앤더슨은 지금 과학 수사팀 팀장이란 말일세."

"그거 좋은 소식이군요. 하지만 _누군가_ 존의 사건을 따라다니며 자료를 지우고 주의를 돌리며 증거를 심어넣으며 당신이 _분명_ 따라가게 될 흔적을 덮기 위해 되짚어 올라가고 있어요."

"말해보게나."

"존의 크레딧 카드 명세서. 거기엔 지난 수요일 Grant & Chapman's에서의 반지의 구매 내역이 나올 겁니다."

"알고 있네. 난 그거라면 그들도 내가 따라가고 있는 것과 같은 흔적으로 향하게 만들어줄거라고 생각했었네. 하지만 그런 신호가 없더군."

" _신호가 없었지요_. 누군가 더 깊히 파고 들었다고 해도, 그 흔적을 따라가는 대신 그들이 알도록 되어 있는 걸 찾아냈을테니까요. 이걸 봐요." 그는 화면을 가리켰다. "시간이 조작되어 있습니다. 카드에도, 그리고 전자 영수증에도 - "

"하지만 난 그 영수증의 복사본을 _가지고_ 있네." 레스트라드가 말했다. 그는 전날밤 가까운 의자에 던져 두었던 코트 주머니로 손을 집어넣었다. "여기. 16시 51분. 지난 _수요일_."

셜록은 화면을 스크롤하며 한쪽 눈썹을 들어올렸다. "소위 증거라는 것에 따르면 그는 이틀 전에 그곳에 갔던 걸로 나옵니다. 그들은 결코 일어나지 않은 어떤 타임라인을 만들어냈죠."

"하지만 왜?"

"추적을 따돌리기 위해서죠. 명백하게. 하지만 감시 비디오가 있으면 이 모든 것들과 모순을 일으킬 겁니다. 그래서 그건 삭제되었습니다."

"감시 -?"

"Grant & Chapman's에서 징발한 거요. 보석상에 카메라가 없을 리가 없지요. 몇 개는 눈에 띄게 설치해서 방문객들로 하여금 자신들이 감시되고 있다는 사실을 알 수 있게 하죠. 하지만 숨겨진 것들도 있을 겁니다. 혹시나 어느 도둑이 그 보이는 카메라들을 상황에서 배제시켜야겠다고 결심할 때를 대비해서 말이죠."

"그런 건 우리도 알고 있네."

"네. 하지만 경찰은 보통 _세번째_ 카메라에 대해선 알지 못하는 경우가 많습니다. 그것 역시 숨겨져 있고 고객들의 모습을 아주 자세히 찍기 위해 사용됩니다. 아주 작은 카메라라서 종종 유리 전시대 아래에 보석류로 위장해 숨겨지죠. 절대 팔리지 않을 허접한 물건으로 말입니다. 대단히 기술적인 스파이 용품입니다."

"뭐 때문인가?"

"보통은 다른 가게 주인들과의 정보 공유를 위해서입니다. 업계 공통의 정보를 위한 거죠. 절대 범죄를 위한 것은 절대 아닙니다. 스미스 부인을 조심해요. 그녀는 충동 구매를 해놓고 나서 후회를 일으키는 만성병을 앓고 있어요. 만일 환불을 받지 못하면 엉엉 울어제낄 겁니다. 미스터 존스가 막 새로운 팔찌를 샀어요. 보아하니 새로운 불륜을 하나봐요. 그들은 서로서로 별난 고객들에 관한 경고를 한답니다."

"그럼, 그들은 존의 영상을 가지고 있겠군. 내 말은, 그러니까 그가 괴짜 고객이라는 건 아니고 -"

"그들은 존의 영상을 _분명_ 가지고 있습니다." 셜록이 새로운 탭을 열며 말했다. "그건 찾아주셔서 감사합니다라는 가게 주인들의 비디오 포럼에 올려져 있습니다. 한시간 전 전 해킹을 했었지요."

"이 남자 뭔가 수상함."이라는 제목의 포스팅에는 다음과 같은 짧은 서술이 있었다.

_이 남자가 수요일 오후 우리 가게에 와서는 약혼반지인지 뭔지를 찾고 있다고 말했어. 하지만 대부분의 사내들처럼 그렇게 많은 시간을 쓰진 않았어. 그는 외알 다이아를 고르고는 (사진은 아래 링크를 클릭) 돈을 내고 택시에 탔어. 처음엔 별로 신경쓰지 않았지. 하지만 그 뒤의 얘기는 이래. 며칠이 지나도 남자는 반지를 가지러 오질 않았고, 어느 경찰이 그 남자를 찾아 가게에 나타났지. 그가 무슨 짓을 했는지는 말해주진 않았지만, 난 뭔가 불법적일 거라는 생각이 들어. 이런 식의 평범한 구매가 경찰의 주목을 끈다고? 그들은 분명 한동안 그에게 주목하고 하고 있었던 걸 거야. 그리고 그가 수천 파운드를 쓰기만을 기다린 거지. 내 생각엔 마약상 아닐까? 하지만 듣자하니 남자는 의사라던데 그럼 그런 타입은 아니려나. 그럼 어쩌면 사기꾼? 비디오를 한번 봐봐._

셜록은 업로드 되어 있는 영상의 재생 버튼을 클릭했다. 화질은 최상은 아니었지만 틀림없는 존이었다. 그들은 수분동안 침묵 속에서 존이 유리 전시대 곁을 거닐며 질문을 던지고 몇개의 반지를 꺼내 본 다음 지불을 마치는 것을 바라보았다. 단 한번, 레스트라드는 시야 가장자리를 통해 흘끔 셜록의 표정을 몰래 훔쳐볼 용기를 내었다. 그는 슬퍼 보였다. 레스트라드로선 그 이상 복합적인 말을 찾아낼 수 없었다. 이 순간이 바로 셜록이 삼년도 넘은 세월이 흐른 뒤 처음으로 존을 본 것이라는 생각이 문득 레스트라드의 머리를 스쳤다. 저화질에 엉망인 각도로 찍혀진, 존이 안전하고 행복했었던 마지막 순간의 영상.

존이 가게를 나간 순간 비디오 구석의 타임스탬프는 16.52를 가리켰다. 날짜는 지난 수요일로 보였다.

"다른 CCTV 비디오로는" 셜록이 말했다. "존이 지난 목요일 아침 크로이든에 있었고 또 다른 비디오로는 목요일 오후 애쉬포드에 있는 걸로 보이게 만들놨어요."

"하지만 그런 일은.... 가능하지 않아."

"그 영상들은 조작된 겁니다. _심어진_ 거죠. 누군가 그 비디오들을 쥐고 있었던 겁니다. 실제의 납치로부터 시선을 _돌리게_ 할 다른 시나리오를 만들어 낼 _의도_ 로."

"그 비디오들은 마치 그가 도망치고 있는 것처럼 보이게 만들고 있군. 그러니까 - 프랑스로 도주라도 하는 것처럼 말이야."

"정확합니다. 한동안은 수사가 이루어지게 되겠지요. 존 왓슨이 사라졌다. 프랑스로 도주한 것으로 의심된다. 그리고 나면 어느 시점엔가 사건은 미결함으로 들어가게 되는 겁니다."

"하지만 이젠 메리가 있잖나."

셜록의 눈이 빛났다. "이제 메리가 있죠. _두 개_ 의 실종이예요, 레스트라드. 그리고 999로 전화가 걸렸다는 건 폭력이 있었다는 걸 시사합니다. 그녀에 대해서까지 그냥 다른 나라로 튀었다는 서술로 간단히 정리하진 못하겠지요. 그런 식의 전화가 걸려온 상황이라면 안될 겁니다."

레스트라드가 책상을 쾅 내리쳤다. 셜록은 양손을 키보드로부터 들어올리며 가벼운 놀라움을 드러내며 눈썹을 치켜들었다. " _내_ 가 이 사건을 맡아야 해. 그 멍청한 오히긴스가 아니라! 그런데 난 그 괴상한 밴더 메이튼 살인 사건에 갇혀 꼼짝도 못하고 있구만."

"어느 쪽인가 하면, 당신은 야드로 되돌아가셔야 합니다. 어쨌든 할 일이 있으시니까요." 레스트라드가 아연한 얼굴로 그저 그를 바라보고만 있자, 그는 말을 계속했다. "당신은 좋은 경찰의 모습을 유지하시는 겁니다. 반면, 저는 유령이죠. 그러니 어디든 가고 싶은 곳에 갈 수 있습니다."

"거기가 어딘데?"

그는 이미 코트를 걸쳐 입고 있는 중이었다. 사실 그것은 레스트라드의 코트였다. "어디든 흔적이 이어지는 곳으로. 그리고 전 야드의 지원없이 해낼 겁니다."

"뭐든 발견하게 되거든, 알지? 내게 연락해 주겠나?"

셜록은 레스트라드로 하여금 그 질문을 던진 것이 멍청했다는 생각이 들게 만드는 그런 식의 표정을 지어보였다.

"그럼 혹시 내게 자네와 연락할 길이 필요해지면 어떻게 하나?"

"이미 당신 전화기에 제 번호를 넣어놨습니다. 도일이라는 이름으로."

"그렇군." 그는 주머니에서 열쇠를 끄집어냈다. "자네에게 여분의 -"

"필요 없습니다, 경감님. 벌써 당신이 출입로의 느슨한 벽돌 아래에 숨겨놓은 걸 챙겨뒀으니까요."

"망할."

**월요일, 15.14 hrs**

과학 수사 실험실에 홀로 남은 앤더슨은 컴퓨터에 나온 결과를 세번째로 확인한 뒤 불안한 손길로 머리를 쓸어넘겼다. 그는 이분간 더 안절부절 하지 못하던 끝에 전화기로 뛰어들었다.

"도노반."

"응, 나야."

그는 전화선 너머로 그녀의 한숨을 들었다. 그의 아내가 그들이 부엌에 함께 있는 모습, 정확하게는 그녀의 식탁에서 식사라는 일과는 다른 종류의 어떤 일을 하고 있는 그들의 모습을 목격하게 된 뒤로, 그들 두사람 사이의 모든 일들이 경직되어 있었다. 그는 그녀에게 거짓말을 했었다. 자신의 아내가 모든 걸 끝내고 집에서 이사해 나갔다고 말했던 것이다. 그러나 보아하니 그의 그 얘긴 그저 그녀가 주말동안 친정을 방문하게 될 거라는 뜻에 불과했던 것이다.

"우리쪽 사건과 관련있는 거야? 필요한 실험 결과는 다 나왔다고 생각했는데."

"아니, 그냥.... 뭔가 다른 얘기에 관한 거야."

"그럼, 빨리 끝내줘."

"당신도 오히긴스가 지휘하는 실종자 사건을 알지?"

침묵이 흘렀다. "존 왓슨 말하는 거야?"

"그래, 그거."

"그게 뭐? 나까지 이리저리 뒤흔들리게 하려는 건 아니겠지? 레스트라드는 그 소식을 듣고 제대로 일을 못하고 있단 말이야."

"아니, 아니. _들어봐_. 문제는, 그 남자의 여자 친구가 오늘 아침 일찍 실종됐단 말이야. 이웃으로부터 경찰에 신고 전화가 있었어. 그 플랫에서 다투는 소리가 들렸다고 말했지. 경찰이 출동했을땐 플랫은 비어 있었어. 강제로 침입했거나 다툰 흔적은 없었고."

"그래, 요점을 말하긴 할 거야?"

" _요점_ 은" 앤더슨이 말했다. "거기서 지문을 채취하도록 내 팀이 불려갔다는 거지. 그걸 컴퓨터로 처리하느라 난 지금 랩에 와있어. 그리고 말이지, 이걸 대체 어떻게 말해야 할지 잘 모르겠는데..."

" _뭔데_ , 앤더슨?"

"지문 말이야. 말해두지만 난 프로그램을 몇번이고 몇번이고 다시 돌려봤어. 그런데 계속해서 튀어나오는 이름이... "

"그래서?"

"셜록 홈즈야."

그 선언에 긴 침묵이 이어졌다. 그리고 갑자기 도노반이 웃음을 터트렸다.

"난 심각해, 샐리!"

"셔- 셜록 홈즈?" 그녀는 단어 사이에 키득거리는 웃음 소리를 섞으며 그의 말을 반복했다.

"나도 _불가능_ 하다는 건 알아. 하지만 이 지문들은... 손잡이와 문에서 나왔어. 부엌, 그리고 가스 렌지에서도. 그의 자료에 있는 지문과 97퍼센트 일치한다고!"

하지만 도노반은 웃음을 제대로 자제하지 못한 채, 말을 이어가는 사이사이 계속해서 웃음을 터트렸다. "우리가 마침내 그의 지문을 채취하게 됐던 그 밤 기억나? 혐의가 뭐였더라? 뭔가 멍청한 거였는데 - 아, 무단 침입! 그거였지. 사소하긴 했어도 충분한 일이었어. 오, 그 눈빛. 만일 표정으로 사람을 죽일 수만 있다면, 정말 난 장담할 수 있어."

"내가 하고 있는 말을 듣고 있는 거야, 샐리? 97퍼센트라고!"

"당신이 지금 하고 있는 말은, _앤더슨_ , 그 빌어먹을 기만적인 자식이 또 한번 우리를 짓밟았다는 얘기에 지나지 않아. 아마도 우리 자료를 해킹할 방법을 찾아내서 기록을 고쳤뒀던 거겠지. 그가 할 법한 얘기로 들리진 않아? 누군가의 실제 기록을 가져다가 미래에 자신이 저지를 범죄를 그 남자의 탓으로 돌리고 자기는 처벌을 받지 않고 벗어날 계획을 하고 있었던 거겠지. 솔직히, 앤더슨. 때론 머리를 좀 쓰라고, 응?"

"어쩌면 그랬던 게 맞을지도 모르지." 앤더슨은 인정했다. "하지만 이걸 설명해 봐. 그거 말고 또 다른 지문의 결과도 튀어나왔거든. 그것만큼은 가짜가 아니라고 난 완전히 확신해."

"그럼 그건 누구건데... ?"

"DI 레스트라드."


	9. 쓸모

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 폭력적이고 충격적인 내용이 포함되어 있음. 부디 스스로 잘 조절해 읽어주십시오.

**DAY 6**   
**월요일, 18.17 hrs**

시간이 흐르고 날이 지났다. 그리고 모란은 되돌아오지 않았다. 메리 역시도. 피트, 렉스 그리고 다즈가 번갈아가며 남겨진 존을 지켰다. 피트는 전반적으로 그를 무시했다. 하지만 존이 입을 열거나 사슬로 묶여있지 않은 의자에서 몸을 움직이려고 하자 피트는 반응을 보여왔다. 존의 얼굴이나 배에 주먹을 먹였고 등이나 고간을 발로 찼다. 그리고 존의 애원이나 메리에 관한 질문에 진력을 느끼자, 피트는 서랍에서 길고 가는 금속 막대기를 꺼내 - 그것은 양쪽 끝을 뭉툭하게 만든 고기 꼬챙이였다. - 작은 구멍을 내듯 그의 목을 찔렀다.

"한시간 동안은 아무 말하지마." 드물게 긴 달변으로 그는 그렇게 말했다. "그러면 관둘게. 하지만 한마디만 더하면, 반대쪽에도 또 다른 막대기가 쑤셔 박힐걸"

고통은 극심했다. 그러나 그는 이를 악물며 견디며, 목덜미 옆쪽 차가운 피부 위로 더운 땀방울과 피가 뒤섞여 흘러내리고 있다는 걸 떠올리지 않으려 애썼다.

렉스는 피트와는 다른 부류였다. 그에겐 후려친다든가 찌를 용기는 없었다. 그리고 존이 묶여있지 않다는 점이 자신을 초조하게 한다는 걸 알고 있었다. 하지만 그의 경우는 한 사람이 고통스러워하는 모습을 보는 관음적인 쾌락을 대단히 즐기는 것 같았다. 그래서 모란은 그에게 테이저를 주었다.

"그가 멋대로 굴기 시작하게 될 때나, " 모란이 말했다. 그는 입가에 작은 미소를 띈 채 시야의 가장자리로 존을 바라보면서 테이저를 건넸다. "아니면 그가 널 우습게 보거든."

그와 단둘이 남은 렉스가 그걸 테스트하기까진 십분 밖에 걸리지 않았다. 그것이 호기심에서 비롯한 것인지 힘을 과시하기 위한 것인지는 잘 알 수 없었다. 아마도 양쪽 다일 것이다. 그는 커다란 원호를 그리듯 그의 주위를 걸어다니며 존이 가장 얌전해진 것처럼 보일 때까지 기다렸다가, 그의 등 부분에 온통 피에 젖은 셔츠 위로 테이저를 가져가 댔다. 존의 온 감각 신경에 불꽃이 튀었고 운동 신경이 그의 제어를 벗어나 맹렬히 수축하며 온몸에 발작을 일으켰다. 그는 의자에서 굴러 떨어졌다. 비명소리는 딱딱히 굳어진 턱 안에 갇혀 버렸다. 그리고 경련하던 그의 몸이 다시 움직이지 않게 되자, 렉스는 키득거리며 비웃는 말을 하고는 - "아름다워, 어떤 면으론." - 다시 그에게 전기 충격을 가했다. 이번엔 목덜미 뒷쪽에. 그가 만족을 느끼고, 그리고 존의 몸이 다시 조용해지자, 그는 뒤로 물러서서는 존의 손목이 묶여있다는 점은 조금도 신경쓰지 않고 또다시 전기 충격을 가하겠다며 협박해서 존이 스스로의 힘으로 의자로 다시 기어올라가게 만들었다.

그리고나서, 다즈가 근무할 차례가 시작되었다. 우선 그는 그에게 물을 주었다. 개밥그릇에 아주 약간의 물을. 그리고 그가 바닥에 무릎과 팔꿈치를 대고 웅크리고 앉아 그걸 마시는 모습을 지켜보았다. 또한 그는 구석에서 용변을 볼 수 있게 해주기도 했다. 불행히도 난자된 발과 경련하는 다리 근육덕에 존은 거의 제대로 설 수가 없었고, 다즈에게 몸을 지탱하며 의지해야만 했다. 양손이 너무 꽉 묶여 있어 그는 자신의 지퍼를 여는 일 조차 할 수가 없었다. 굴욕적이게도 다즈는 지퍼를 내리고 그의 것을 꺼내서는 소변을 보는 동안 들고 있어주기까지 했다. 그리고나서 바지를 다시 입혀주기 전, 다즈는 그의 얼굴 옆에 키스를 하고는 새로 나기 시작한 턱수염에 코를 부비며 엄지손가락으로 그를 한번 길게 훑어내렸다. 존은 그러지 않으려 애를 썼지만 서늘한 감각이 갈퀴처럼 몸을 따라 달려 내려가 움찔하고 말았다. 그러자 다즈는 싱긋 미소를 짓고는 그를 다시 의자로 돌려보냈다.

그리고나선, 다즈가 자리를 떴다. 존은 비어있는 부엌을 놀라운 마음으로 돌아보았다. 이것은 새로운 게임인가? 택시를 타고 온 뒤로 그가 홀로 남겨졌던 유일한 순간은 그가 절대 빠져나올 수 없을 냉동고 안에 있었을 때 뿐이었다. 그러나 지금, 그는 의자에 묶여있지조차 않았다. 그들은 그가 뭘 하기를 기대하고 있는 것인가? 뭔가 조금이라도 움직임을 보이면 어떤 처벌이 따라오게 될까? 만일 그가 아무것도 하지 않는다면, 그들은 그를 비웃으며 묶어놓지 않아도 그는 꼼짝하지 못하게 되었다며 선언하려 할까?

그러나 그런 생각들이 그에겐 그리 길게 머물진 못했다. 가벼운 발걸음 소리가 점점 가까워지고 있었다. 고개를 들어 자신을 향해 메리가 걸어오는 것을 발견하고 그는 깜짝 놀랐다.

그녀는 혼자였다. 손목엔 더 이상 수갑이 채워져 있지 않았다. 그가 알아볼 수 있는 한도내로는 그녀의 얼굴이나 몸에 새로운 흔적은 없었다. 그녀는 머리를 꼿꼿하게 들고 입을 꼭 다문 채 걷고 있었다. 그러나 그녀의 눈빛엔 두려움이 드러나 있었다. 그녀가 그의 수 피트 앞에 발을 멈췄다.

"메리." 그가 말했다.

"존." 그녀가 말했다. 곧장 눈물이 그녀의 뺨을 따라 흘러내렸다. "오, 존."

"쉬, 쉬. 메리. 메리, 괜찮아. 여기서 뭐하는 거야?" 그의 눈이 문과 그 뒤쪽을 휙 보았다. "그들은 어딨어?"

"기다리고 있어요. 저쪽 밖에서. 그들이 말로는.... 그들 말로는 우리에게 5분을 주겠대요. 우리만 단둘이 있도록." 그녀는 한손으로 한줄기 눈물이 지나간 뺨 위를 닦아냈다. 그가 그녀를 향해 묶여진 양손을 뻗기 시작하자, 그녀는 고개를 젓고 살짝 한발 뒤로 물러섰다. 그녀의 얼굴이 고통으로 일그러졌다. "난 당신을 만져선 안돼요."

그의 손이 내려갔다. "그들이 당신을 해쳤나?"

"아뇨. 그 남자 - 세바스찬- 그는 그냥.... 이야기를 하고 싶어했어요. 하지만 오, 존. 당신에겐 그 사람들이 무슨 짓을 한건가요!"

"뭐, 이거?" 존은 미소를 지으며 피가 흐르고 있는 손목을 무릎에 감추기 위해 혼신의 노력을 기울였다. 그의 얼굴의 상태를 생각하면 애처로운 몸짓에 불과했다. "그렇게 나쁘진 않아. 좀 날 두들겨 팬 거 뿐이야. 견디지 못할 일은 아니지. 더 나쁜 일도 겪어봤었어. 아프가니스탄에서."

그건 사실이 아니었다. 사실에 가깝지조차 않았다. 그리고 메리는 그 말을 받아들여주지 않았다. "존, 사람들이 당신을 찾고 있어요. 제가 경찰에게 전화를 했어요. 그래서 찾고 있는 중이에요."

"알아." 그는 그녀에게 감사의 뜻을 보이기 위해 다시 한번 그녀에게 미소를 지어보이려 애를 쓰며 말했다.

"경찰이 올 거에요."

"당연히 올 거야."

"그리고 당신 친구, 그렉. 그도 당신을 찾고 있어요."

옛 친구에 대한 애정이 갑작스럽게 밀려드는 걸 느끼며 존의 미소가 사그라들었다. "당신이 그에게 말했나?"

"그가 절 보러 왔어요. 전 할 수 있는 건 전부 그에게 말했죠. 하지만 전 몰랐어요. 그들이 셜록 홈즈를 찾고 있다는 건." 그녀는 갑자기 명백한 불안함을 드러내며 양손을 맞잡고 비틀고 있었다. "어째서 제게 말을 하지 않았죠? 그가 아직 살아있다는 걸?"

존은 눈을 찌푸렸다. "그들이 당신에게 그렇게 말했어?"

"존, 제 말 들어봐요. 그들은 그를 수색하고 있어요. 그를 찾아내서 그를 죽이려 하겠죠. 하지만 만일 당신이 그가 어디에 있는지를 그들에게 말해준다면, 우리는 보내줄 거에요. 그러겠다고 약속해줬어요. 그러고난 뒤에도 그에게 연락을 해서 _경고_ 할 수 있을 거에요. 너무 늦기 전에."

"아니, 메리." 그가 말했다. 그녀의 눈에 담긴 필사적인 감정이 그의 심장에 바늘처럼 꽂혀들어왔다. 그러나 그는 그녀에게 이런 거짓 희망을 허락할 수는 없었다. "그들은 당신에게 거짓말을 하고 있어. _거짓말_ 이야. 왜 그러는 건지 혹은 그냥 그들이 미쳐있는건지는 모르겠어. 하지만 경고를 해줘야 할 사람, 그들이 찾아내야 하는 사람 같은 건 없어. 셜록.... 그는 죽었어. 난 그가 떨어지는 걸 봤어." 그는 눈앞에서 춤추는 그 장면을 떠올리고 괴로워하며 을 꿀꺽 삼키고 고개를 돌렸다. "난 그 길에 흘러내린 그의 피를 보았어."

"전 알아요 - " 그녀는 눈을 감고 양손으로 입을 막으며 말을 멈췄다. 그녀는 깊게 숨을 들이켰다. "그가 당신에게 특별하다는 건 알아요. 그의 이름이 나올 때마다, 당신이 떠올리지 _않으려_ 애를 쓸때마다, 당신의 눈에 떠오르는 괴로움 덕분에 전 _알고_ 있어요. 지금조차도 전 볼 수 있어요. 당신은 그를 사랑해요. 그를 보호하고 싶어하죠. 알아요. 하지만 자기." 그녀의 목소리가 높아졌다. 그리고 그녀는 부들거리는 양손으로 입을 가로막으며 울음을 터트리기 시작했다. "그들이 당신을 죽일 거에요."

존의 눈이 뜨거운 눈물의 열기로 타들어가는 것 같았다. "내가 입을 열게 만들기 위해 당신을 여기로 보낸 거로군."

그녀는 일그러진 흐느낌소리를 내뱉으며 고개를 끄덕였다.

"사랑해, 메리. 당신을 사랑해. 그리고 절대로 난 당신에게 거짓말 같은 건 안해. 셜록 홈즈는 죽었어."

반쯤 억누르고 있던 그녀의 흐느낌 소리가 이젠 댐이 무너진 것처럼 터져나왔다. 그리고 그녀는 양손으로 얼굴을 가렸다.

"이제 됐어." 방의 끝쪽에서 목소리가 들렸다. 모란이 테이블 사이의 통로를 빠르게 따라 내려 왔고 그의 부하들은 바로 그의 뒤에 따라붙고 있었다. "너무나 유감이군, 메리. 노력했다는 건 알아. 그리고 너. 넌 날 실망시켰어, 존. 넌 차갑고 차가운 심장을 가졌군. 그녀를 데려가."

"내가 모르는 걸 말해줄 수는 없어!" 존은 외쳤다. "제발. 그녀를 그냥 보내줘."

다즈와 피트가 메리를 붙들어 끌고나가기 시작했다. 렉스는 엄지 손가락을 질겅거리며 거칠고 초조한 눈으로 존을 바라보며 모란의 옆에 머물렀다. 그러나 그들은 그녀를 방 밖으로 데려가지는 않았다. 대신 존이 볼 수 없는 어느 테이블 아래쪽 바닥으로 그녀를 쓰러뜨렸다.

"뭘 하고 있는 거야? _뭐하는 거냐고?_ "

"네가 그녀를 이런 상황으로 몰아넣은 거야, 조니." 모란은 메스로 손톱 청소를 하면서 냉정하게 말했다.

곧 메리가 참혹한 비명을 내질렀다. 존은 참을 수가 없었다. - 깜짝 놀라 그는 자리에서 일어서려 했다. 렉스가 테이저를 들고 몸을 숙여 그의 복부에 5만볼트의 충격을 가했다. 그는 바닥에 무너졌다. 메리의 비명소리가 그의 귓가를 울렸다. 비명 소리 하나 하나가 테이저건의 전기 충격만큼이나 강렬하게 그에게 부딪혀 왔고 그는 몸을 이리저리 꿈틀거리며 발버둥쳤다. 그리고나서 비명이 멈췄다. _죽으면 안돼, 죽으면 안돼._ 존은 생각했다. 그의 말없는 기도는 힘겹게 그가 다음번 숨을 내뱉는 것과 동시에 그녀의 울음 소리를 듣게 되는 것으로 대답을 해왔다.

바닥에 누워있는 곳으로부터 그는 피트가 자신을 향해 뚜벅뚜벅 걸어오는 것을 보았다. 그 무심한 표정에 그는 완전히 초조해졌다. 그의 손에서 붉은 것이 뚝뚝 떨어지고 있었다. 그는 존의 얼굴 앞에 뭔가를 내던졌다. 그러자 핏방울이 그의 뺨 위로 튀어 올랐다. 그것은 손가락이었다.

모란이 혀를 찼다. "네가 반지를 끼워주려고 했던 그 손가락인 모양이네."

**월요일, 20.21 hrs**

"죽여줘, 제발." 존이 말했다. "메리는 보내줘. 그리고 그냥 나를 죽여."

"정말로 독특해. 게다가 얼마나 예측이 쉬운지. 이렇게 숭고한 마음을 가진 사람은 어째서 늘 이런 식의 협상을 시도하려고 하는 걸까?" 모란은 가볍고 무관심한 어조로 물었다. 그는 긴 테이블 하나의 가장 자리에 자리를 잡고 다시 메스를 만지작거리고 있었다. 그는 한번의 실수 없이 그것을 공중에 던져 올렸다가는 정확하게 손잡이를 잡아냈다. "합리적으로 굴어, 존. 그리고 충분히 생각해 보라고. 그녀를 놔주면, 곧장 경찰에게 가겠지. 그럼 경찰은 네 시신을 수습하려 이곳에 올거야. 그리고 나님께서는 그가 애초에 이 모든 롤러코스터 라이드를 시작하게 된 정보는 얻지 못하는 거야. 아니, 아니, _아니지_ , 조니 보이. 그런 식으로 이 일이 끝나진 않아."

그는 손가락을 튕기며 "어이!"라고 다즈를 불렀다. 그는 방의 반대쪽에 메리와 함께 있었다. 잘 훈련된 개처럼 순종적으로 다즈는 힘껏 그녀를 끌어당겨 일으켜 세웠다. 그녀는 자신의 셔츠 끝자락으로 출혈을 일으키고 있는 손을 감싸고 있었는데 지금 그 옷은 푹 젖어들어 있었다.

"'너희 중 어느쪽이든 살아서 걸어나갈 시점은 이미 한참 전에 지났어." 그는 말을 이었다. "그럼 이제 질문은, 과연 네가 어디까지 고통을 견뎌낼 수 있는지, 아니면 _그녀가_ 고통을 견디는 모습을 네가 어디까지 지켜볼 수 있는지라는 거야. 네가 오래 버티면 버틸수록 고통은 점점 심해지겠지. 내가 알고 싶어 하는 걸 말해. 그럼 오늘 이 일을 끝내줄게. 아니면 그녀가 죽길 _원하는_ 거야? 대단히 기쁜 마음으로 베풀어 줄 수 있어."

그가 말을 마칠 때쯤엔, 메리보다 삐죽하게 키가 큰 다즈가 갈퀴 같은 손으로 그녀의 팔을 움켜쥐고 그의 곁에 와서 서 있었다. "메리, 메리, 청개구리 메리.Mary Mary quite contrary" 모란이 메스 끝으로 손톱을 긁어내며 노래했다. "넌 네 임무를 아주 형편없이 하고 있어. 우리의 조니는 아직 엉덩이에 달린 구멍보다도 더 단단히 입을 다물고 있잖아."

메리는 항변하지 않아야 한다는 정도는 알고 있었다. 그녀의 온몸이 아픔으로 떨리고 있었고, 그녀의 얼굴은 핏기없이 하얗게 질려 있었다.

"그가 너에게 말해준 적이 있어, 메리?" 모란이 말을 이었다. "셜록 홈즈가 어떤 식의 남자였는지 말이야. 응? 없어? 그럼 내가 말해주지. 홈즈는 명석했어. 진짜 _제대로 된_ 천재였어. 사람들은 그렇게 말했었지. 그리고 자존심이 강했어. 그는 자신의 천재성을 무슨 트로피나 명예로운 훈장처럼 내세웠어. _명예_ 라니, 그 말의 진정한 뜻을 그는 알긴 했을까. 시골을 오가고 런던의 모든 거리를 나다니며 그는 마치 자기가 모든 영국의 왕이라도 되는 것처럼 자신의 신기하고 작은 추리 기술을 과시했지. 그야말로 임금님 납시오!였어. 우리 모두는 그의 위엄 앞에서 아양을 떨고 정신을 잃고 몸을 숙여 _절_ 을 해야 했어. 여기 이 남자는 정말 그렇게 했었고." 그는 존을 향해 엄지손가락을 치켜들며 커다랗게 웃음을 터트렸다. "하지만 그는 진짜 천재가 아니었어. 그건 겨우 담배재 이름이나 맞추고 부츠에 묻은 흙을 알아보고 누군가의 장신구로 그녀의 연애 생활을 가늠하는 정도로 대단히 _제한_ 되어 있었지. 정말 하찮아. 완전 시시했어. 그의 소소한 전시는 런던 내에서만 제한되어 있었고 그의 성공은 런던의 일부 신문과 절대 늘어날 일 없는 그의 친구들 무리 안에서만 알려졌어. 자기 자신을 그렇게나 대단하고 중요하게 생각했던 남자치고, 그는 너무나도 작은 사람이었지."

존은 손톱이 손바닥을 파고드는 걸 느끼고 나서야, 자신이 오른손을 꽉 움켜쥐고 있다는 걸 깨달았다.

"진짜 천재? 아니. 그는 그런 엘리트 서클의 근처에도 가지 못했어. 내 고용주와는 달랐어. 제임스 모리아티와는 달랐지. 그런데 두뇌를 휘두를 줄 아는 남자가 있었던 거야. 그는 전 세계에 걸쳐 널리 알려진 범죄 지휘자였어. 일본에 있는 사람들에게 사건을 일으켜서는 멕시코에 있는 사람들의 돈으로 바꿔냈지. 그는 중국에서 실을 하나 잡아당기는 걸로 프랑스에서 사람을 하나 죽일 수 있었어. 그는 교향곡을 작곡했지, 메리. 교향곡 말이야! 그는 악명 높았고 두려움과 _존경_ 을 받았지. 하지만 아무도, 분명 _그 위대한 셜록 홈즈_ 조차 절대 그를 찾아낼 수 없도록 너무나 완벽하게 숨어지낼 수도 있었어. 그가 발견되길 원하지 않은 한은 말이야.

아, 미안하군. 셜록에 대해 말하고 있었지. 걸출함을 향한 그의 질투심이 어떻게 그를 미치게 했는지에 대해서 말이야. 그는 그냥 인기 학생쯤이 되었어야 했어. 부모님의 자랑거리, 교사들이 사랑하는 학생, 웃기는 모자를 쓴 영국의 유명인. 모리아티는 그저 즐겨볼 생각이었는데 셜록은 그를 _살해_ 했지. _그게 바로_ 셜록 홈즈가 누군가라는 얘기야. 너의 조니가 그렇게나 애절하게 숭배했던 남자. 살인자. 질투심에 차 독기를 품은, 그리고 궁극적으론 골치아픈 겁쟁이."

"그는 좋은 남자였어." 계속 가만히 있을 수 없어진 존이 이를 악물며 말했다. "그리고 모리아티는 사람조차 아니었어. 그는 뱀이었지."

모란은 마치 자신이 코브라라도 된 것처럼 보일 정도로 빠르게 그의 앞으로 튀어나갔다. 그의 손이 존의 목덜미를 움켜쥐었다. "그 말 다시 한번 해볼까?"

"존, 안돼요." 메리가 말했다.

하지만 그에겐 그녀의 말이 들린 것 같지 않았다. 그의 눈이 가늘어지고 턱이 단단히 굳어졌다. 그리고 존이 다시 한번 뱉었다. " _뱀_."

한 손이 그의 얼굴로 날아갔다. _철썩_ 하는 소리가 조리실 안에 울려퍼졌다.

모란은 갑자기 기쁨으로 밝아진 얼굴을 하고 몸을 똑바로 일으켰다. "메리에게 우리가 지금까지 해오고 있었던 일을 보여줘야겠군. 오늘이 며칠이지, 조니 보이 왓슨? 우리가 몇번까지 했더라?" 존은 바닥에 피를 뱉어내고는 증오에 찬 시선으로 그 남자를 노려보았다. 모란은 그저 웃음을 터트렸다. "렉스, 넌 미즈 모스턴을 잡고 있어. 만일 그녀가 난동을 부리면 테이저를 써. 나의 듬직한 다즈는 존이 셔츠를 벗게 좀 도와줘야겠어."

다즈는 조금도 미소짓지 않았다. 그러나 그의 눈이 갑작스럽게 짐승처럼 불타올랐다. 그는 메리를 렉스에게 넘기고 셔츠 앞섶을 잡아 존을 끌어 올린 다음 다시 바닥에 내던졌다. 존의 머리가 타일 바닥에 다시 부딪혔고 메리의 억눌린 훌쩍거림이 들려왔다. 그리고 다즈가 그의 몸 위로 올라타더니 셔츠 앞섶을 찢을 듯이 열었다. 너무나도 거친 그 손길에 단추들이 소리를 내며 바닥을 튀어 올랐고 그 중 하나가 하수구로 떨어져 내려 텅빈 울림이 들려왔다. 그 아래의 흰 런닝셔츠는 이미 피로 물들어 있었다. 목 주변은 특히 더했다.

"옷을 잘라내." 모란이 말했다. 그는 다즈에게 도구함에서 칼을 하나 건네며 이렇게 말했다. "그 철사 수갑 때문에 그냥 벗기긴 힘들겠지."

다즈는 존의 런닝 셔츠의 끝자락을 살짝 잘라낸 다음, 직접 자신의 두 손으로 천을 찢어버리고 싶었는지 칼을 옆에 내려놓았다. 존의 가슴 전체가 드러났다. 그리고는 다즈는 어깨 너머로 희미한 미소를 띄고 자신의 보스를 바라보면서 차가워진 유두를 지분거리고 거칠한 체모들을 쓸어내리며 드러난 피부 위로 손가락을 문질렀다. 존은 눈을 질끈 감고 고개를 돌렸다.

모란은 빙그레 웃었다. "밝힌단 말이지, 이 녀석은." 그리고는 짐짓 꾸중하듯 말했다. "안돼, 다즈. 나쁜 녀석. 아직은 안돼. 그냥 그 남자의 셔츠만 벗겨."

임시로 만든 철사 수갑 때문에 다른 방법으로 셔츠를 벗기는 건 불가능하기 때문에 그는 칼로 소맷자락을 쭉 잘라냈다. 그는 존의 피부 위에 손목에서 어깨에 이르기까지 칼끝으로 자국이 새겨지도록 주의 깊게 작업했다. 마치 종이에 구멍을 뽕뽕 뚫는 것처럼. 한쪽 팔 그리고는 또 다른 팔. 존은 메리가 듣지 않도록 고통의 신음을 강제로 목구멍 안으로 삼켰다. 다즈가 작업을 끝내고 존은 허리 위쪽으로 벌거벗은 상태가 되자, 그는 존의 양팔을 머리 위로 들어 올리고는 - 그러는 동안 그의 상체가 존의 몸에 거의 평행하게 붙었고 그의 입술이 존의 턱을 스쳐지났다. - 몸을 빙글 뒤집었다. 벗은 가슴과 복부가 얼음처럼 차가운 타일바닥에 눌려졌다.

존은 자신의 엉망이 된 등을 보고 메리가 숨을 들이켜는 소리를 들었다. 그리고 그는 모란이 처음 칼질을 시작할 때 메리가 자신의 얼굴을 메리가 보지않을 수 있도록 고개를 반대로 돌렸다.

"그럼 이제, 조니 보이." 모란이 걸어오며 말했다. "언제나처럼, 질문이야. 이번엔 대답을 해주려나? 내가 셜록에게 또다른 선물을 보내기 전에 말이야?"

"엿이나 먹어." 존이 말했다. 그는 마치 심장이 자기 몸 밖에 달려 있어 그의 옆에 함께 바닥에 뉘여져 있기라도 한 것처럼 심장이 쿵쾅거리는 것처럼 느껴졌다.

"그럴 줄 알았지. 좋아 그럼. 입을 다무시든가." 그는 다시 존의 몸 위에 올라탔다. 그러나 글씨를 새기기전 움직임을 멈췄다.

"피트, 존의 재갈을 다시 적셔." 피트가 걸레를 암모니아에 적시고 짜내는 작업에 착수하고 있는 동안, 모란은 중지 손가락으로 가볍게 그의 상처를 따라 그리며 말했다. "아무 말도 하지마. 그냥 소리만 지르도록 해. 난 그게 좋거든. 비명은 마음껏 질러도 돼."

걸레가 둘둘 말아져 다시 한번 그의 치아 사이에 밀어 넣어진 다음 단단히 머리 뒤로 묶여졌다. 코와 목구멍을 직격하는 가스에 존은 구역질을 하지 않으려 애썼다.

다즈가 존의 팔을 붙잡고 피트가 다리를 맡았다. 모란이 그의 등을 쓰다듬었다. "자리가 모자랄 것 같은데. 아, _여기_. 새로 쓸 자리로 딱 좋겠군."

존은 모란의 손가락이 가볍게 왼쪽 옆구리, 타박상을 입은 갈비뼈 바로 위에 와닿는 것을 느꼈다. 잠시 후, 메스가 그의 살갗으로 깊숙히 파고들어서는 쭉 긁어내렸다. 그는 이제 참을 수가 없었다. 그는 재갈 너머 고통의 비명을 질렀다. 그런데 그의 옆에 메리가 있었다. 모란은 이번 일엔 충분히 시간을 끌고 있었다. 그는 메스를 꽂아넣고, 비틀고, 살갗 속에서 휙 들어올렸다. 그는 그 도구 하나로 그가 만들어낼 수 있는 최대의 고통을 가하고 있었다. 그는 전보다도 더 깊숙히 찔러 들어와 살을 갈라서 피가 좀 더 빠른 속도로 흘러내리게 만들었다. 그리고 다시 한번 메스의 끝이 갈비뼈를 긁어내렸고, 존이 고통으로 정신을 잃을 것 같다고 생각했을 때 그의 등과 팔, 다리에 눌려있던 압력이 사라졌다.

"어때, 메리. 그가 아름답지 않아?" 모란은 깨끗한 행주에 손을 닦아내며 말했다.

"나쁜 자식. 이 저주받을 새디스트같은 새끼!" 그녀는 흐느꼈다.

"말조심 해야지, 자기야. 착하게 굴어. 아니면 그 고약한 작은 혀를 당장 잘라내 버릴테니."

"왜 이런 짓을 하지? 그는 아무 것도 몰라! 모른다고 하잖아!"

"안타깝지만 넌 충성심과 무지를 혼동하고 있는거야. 이게 바로 그거야, 메리. 가장 깊은 곳의 충성심. 그게 바로 존 왓슨이라는 남자가 가장 근본적으로는 어떤 사람인가 하는 거야. - 노예. 스스로 자신의 심장과 영혼을 셜록 홈즈에게 바친 남자. 그리고 자기의 주인에게 _충성_ 을 지키는 한, 자신이 누구를 해치게 되든 - 그것이 자신의 연인이든 아님 자기 자신이든 - 상관하지 않지."

 _아니_ 라고 고개를 흔들려 애를 쓰며 존의 머리가 바닥을 굴렀다.

"그렇지, 안그래, 존? 그저 셜록 홈즈를 향한 너의 헌신이 메리 모스턴을 향한 네 사랑보다 더 강한 것 뿐이야."

"아니야." 그는 재갈 너머로 말했다.

"아니라고? 그럼 증명해. _증명_. 그가 어디에 있는지 말해, 당장, 아니면 손가락을 하나 더 자르겠어."

존은 흐느꼈다. 그의 눈물이 손목을 따라 점점 커져가는 상처 위로 흘러내려 찌릿찌릿 아파왔다.

"이초 주지. 일, 이. 이런! 너무 느려. 좋아, 친구들. 그럼 이번엔 오른손으로 할까? 균형을 좀 맞춰야겠지."

매리는 패닉했다. 그녀는 렉스의 손아귀에서 몸부림치다 균형을 잃고 테이블 가장자리에 부딪히고 말았다. 그녀가 달아날 기회를 얻기전, 렉스는 그녀의 옆구리에 테이저를 들이댔다. 그녀는 경련하며 바닥에 쓰러졌다. 모란이 어깨를 으쓱했다. "그런 쪽이 낫겠네."

존은 피트가 시가 커터처럼 보이는 링을 그녀의 손가락에 끼우고 깨끗하게 뼈 째로 잘라내는 모습을 속수무책의 두려움 속에 바라보았다.

**월요일, 23.01 hrs**

끌려 들어왔던 일은 기억하지 못했지만, 그는 다시 냉동고 안에서 깨어났다. 의식을 잃었던 게 분명했다. 이번엔 그들은 굳이 그를 묶어 놓지도 않았다. 그러나 손목은 여전히 철사로 묶여져 있었다. 몇분 후 가까스로 자리에 일어나 앉았지만, 머리와 등을 쿵쿵 울리며 팔다리를 오르내리는 통증 덕에 다시 바닥에 누웠다.

문이 열렸다. 그들이 그를 끌어냈다. 그들은 피로 흥건한 의자에 그를 앉혔다. 그러나 또다른 의자가 놓여있었고 거기엔 그의 메리가 피를 흘리며 공포에 질려 앉아있었다. 그녀의 머리 왼쪽에 떡 벌어진 상처가 있었다. 그들이 한쪽 귀를 잘라낸 것이었다. 그녀의 머리 옆 쪽에서 강처럼 새로 피가 흘러내리고 있었다.

"맙소사, 메리. 오, 하느님, 오, 맙소사." 존이 말했다. 다즈가 그의 곁에 서서 그를 억누르기 위해 양손으로 어깨를 눌러왔다. 모란은 메리 뒤쪽에 서있었다.

"메리와 난 길고 즐거운 이야기를 나눴지." 모란이 말했다. "너에 대해서 말이야. 네가 그녀에게 했던 말들 그리고 네가 어떤 남자인지에 대해. 그리고 난 똑똑한 남자야. 충분히 똑똑해. 모든 조각들을 다 맞춰봤어. - 그녀의 증언, 그리고 내가 개인적으로 아는 증인들 - 알겠어? 난 널 믿기로 했어, 존."

존은 그 말들에도 아무런 위로를 느끼지 못했다. 그는 떨리는 마음으로 다음 일격이 찾아오기를 기다렸다.

"난 네가 그녀를 사랑한다는 걸 믿어. 네가 그렇다고 말하고 있는만큼 말이야. 넌 정말로 그녀가 괴로워하는 걸 보고 싶어하는 건 아닐 거야. 다정하기도 하지. 그리고 또 네가 쭉 진실을 말하고 있었다는 것도 믿어. 넌 정말로 어떻게 셜록 홈즈를 찾아야 하는지 _모르는_ 거야." 그는 가볍게 웃음을 터트렸다. "이제 한 이틀정도 사실 그런게 아닌가하고 의심하고 있었어. 넌 정말로 그가 죽었다고 믿고 있어. 안그래?"

"그래." 존이 약하게 말했다. "그는 죽었어."

"그건 꼭 말이야, 말하자면, 네가 아이린 애들러가 죽었다고 알고있는 거랑 꽤 똑같아."

존에겐 형광등이 빠르게 꺼져가고 있는 것 같이 느껴졌다. "그 여자.....?" 그가 힘없이 말했다.

"아. 그럼 셜록이 네게 결코 말을 안했다는거군. 흠. 재미있어. 그는 결국 널 믿지 않았던 거야. 우리가 생각했던 거랑은 다른걸."

"아이린 애들러..." 존이 말했다. "그녀는 테러리스트에게 참수당했어. 마이크로프트. 그가 말해줬어- "

"아니, 셜록이 그녀의 목숨을 구했어. 감동적인 이야기야. 아이린은 그 얘길 하는 걸 좋아하지. 그가 자기를 구하기 위해 수천 마일 너머 얼마나 황급히 달려 왔었는지에 관해 재밌어해. 그런데 네 차례가 됐는데? 이번엔 그는 나타나질 않네. 그래서 난 이런 생각이 떠올랐지. 만일 그가 네게 그 일에 대해 얘기해주지 않았던 거라면 말이야, 어쩌면 그가 _자신의_ 죽음을 어떻게 속였는지에 대해서도 네게 얘기하지 않았다는게 사실일지도 모른다고 말이야."

"아니. 아니, 아니야. 아니야. 그는 죽었어. _그는 죽었다고_."

"그는 거짓말을 한 거야."

"그는 그럴 리가.... 내게는 아니... 이 모든 일들을.... 그는 죽었어!"

"그래서 우리의 게임을 말이지, 아주 약간이지만 바꿔야겠어. 보라고, 지금 당장은 넌 그냥 실종자에 불과해. 경찰이 네가 어떤 당장의 위험에 처해있을 거라 의심할 이유가 전혀 없지. 그게 바로 원래 우리가 계획하고 있었던 진행 방식이야. 원하던 걸 네게서 얻어낸 뒤에 우리는 널..." 그는 마치 꽃 한송이를 내던지는 것처럼 손가락을 흔들었다. "사라지게 만들 생각이었어. 네가 프랑스로 달아났다가 그리스로 내려갔다는 식의 힌트를 떨어뜨려 놓아서 말이야. 그 다음엔 네 시체엔 뭔가 무거운 추 같은 걸 달아서 도버 해협에 빠뜨리려고 했었어. 그 부분은 사실 지금도 실행하기로 예정되어 있긴 해. 그러면 아무도, 심지어 여기에 있는 친애하는 메리조차도 네게 어떤 일이 있었는지는 절대 모르게 되겠지. 하지만 _이젠_ , 그러니까 지금 당장 우린 너의 그..... 곤경에 관해 관심을 좀 _불러들일_ 생각이야. 우리에게 넌 정보원으로선 소용없지만, _미끼_ 로라면 말이야, 갖가지 창의적인 가능성들이 무한하단 말이지. 우린 경찰에게 우리가 널 데리고 있다는 걸 알릴 거야. 셜록 홈즈가 숨은 곳에서 나오게끔 약을 올리는 거지. - 어떤 남자들은 사냥 게임에 아주 약하거든. - 그리고 그가 널 위해 찾아오면, 우린 그를 죽일 거야."

존은 고개를 숙이고 머리를 이쪽 저쪽으로 흔들었다.

"하지만 내가 낼 수수께끼는 이거야, 조니보이. 우린 네가 셜록의 은신처를 불도록 강요하기 위해 메리를 여기로 데려왔거든. 그런데 넌 그럴 수가 없어, 안그래?"

"아니, 안돼, 난 - "

"그래서 말이야, 정말로, 사랑스러운 메리의 경우엔 쓸모가 꽤 떨어져 버렸어. 어쩌지? 어째야 하지? 물론, 넌 내 문제가 뭔지 알고 있을 거야."

"제발, 오, 하느님, 제발, 안돼. 제발 안돼. 내가 뭐든 할게."

모란이 테이블에서 칼을 집어 들었다. 그리고 다즈의 손이 존이 의자에서 벗어나지 못하도록 존의 팔을 단단히 잡아왔다.

_"뭐든지 할게! 뭐든지! 맙소사! 안돼, 제발!"_

"네가 할 수 있는 일은 없어." 그가 메리의 목덜미에 칼날을 가져갔다.

_"하느님, 안돼! 메리! 메리!"_

그녀의 눈이 공포로 커졌다. 한방울의 눈물이 그녀의 뺨을 따라 흘러내리는 동안, 그녀가 소리없이 _사랑해요_ 라고 입을 움직였다.

"쉬이, 펫." 모란이 말했다. 그리고 그는 존에게 시선을 고정한 채 메리의 목에 칼을 꽂고는 목덜미를 쭉 갈랐다. 그와 똑같은 순간, 뭔가가 존 역시도 길게 쭉 갈라버렸다. 그를 완전히 압도했다. 그리고 그는 자신이 자신의 몸 안에 들어있는 것인지 아니면 밖에 있는 것인지 알지 못했다. 하지만 그것은 그를 삼켜 그를 암흑 속으로 끌어내렸다. 그가 전에 있었던 장소. 감옥이자 지옥. 그리고 이번엔 그의 심장과 영혼을 집어 삼켜지는 동안, 그는 아무런 저항도 보이지 않았다.

 

 

**1부 끝**


	10. 발신자 표시 제한

**DAY 7**   
**화요일, 07.11 hrs**

레스트라드는 책상 앞에 앉아 그의 혼란한 두뇌가 허락하는 한 가장 빠르게 서류를 정리하고 보고서를 기록했다. 그는 당장이라도 거리로 되돌아가 뭔가 _중요한_ 일을 하고 싶었다. 그러나 희망이 없는 밴더 메이튼 사건의 처리에 대해 충분히 만족할 만한 모습을 보여주기 전까진 꼼짝할 수 없었따.

그의 초조함이 상승하고 있는 건 그가 계속해서 _아직 아무일도?_ 와 _어디에 있나?_ 라는 문자를 보내고 있는데도 월요일의 이른 오전 이후 셜록을 보지도 듣지도 못하고 있기 때문이었다. 어쩌면 그저 _도일_ 이라는 이름 아래에 저장되어진 번호는 잘못 입력되었던 것인지도 모른다. 아니면 그보다는 그 순간 그를 달래기 위해 _의도적으로_ 잘못 입력되어졌던 것일 가능성이 컸다. 어느 쪽이든, 그는 그 번호를 확실히 기억해 두기로 했다.

셜록 홈즈가 정말로 어젯밤 그의 집에 찾아 왔었던 것인지, 아니면 그건 뭔가 기묘한 초현실적인 꿈이자 큰 절망에 빠졌을 때 찾아드는 어떤 소망의 성취 같은 것이었는지 거의 궁금해질 지경이었다.

그는 전화기를 집어들고 도일이라는 이름을 찾아서 다시 문자를 보냈다.

_하늘에 맹세컨대, 셜록._   
_만일 내게 연락을 곧 하지 않으면,_   
_실종자로 이름을 등록하겠음._   
_GL_

화면이 보이도록 전화기를 내려놓고 나서, 그는 뭔가 할 일은 없는지 그리고 도노반이 그 생물 선생의 자동차를 수색하기 위한 영장을 받을 수 있었는지 아닌지를 확인하기 위해 몇번이고 이메일을 확인했다.

그의 전화기가 갑자기 불을 밝혔다.

그는 거의 테이블 위를 쓸어내 버릴 듯 재빨리 그걸 낚아챘다. 그는 문자를 읽기 위해 화면을 두드렸다.

_당신이 미쳤다고 다들 생각할 것임._   
_그리고 내 이름은 아서 도일._   
_전화기에서 앞의 전송 문자는 지우길._   
_AD_

그래, 필요한 건 이거였다. 셜록이 짜증을 내게 해라, 그러면 그가 대답하리라. 레스트라드는 미래에 써먹기 위해 이 일을 기억해 두기로 했다. 그리고 송신함에서 마지막 문자를 지우고 다시 답장을 썼다.

_날 무시하는 건 그만두길, 아트._   
_GL_

수 초 후 셜록이 대답했다.

_할 말이 생기면 내 쪽에서_   
_연락하겠음._   
_AD_

레스트라드는 불만스럽게 한숨을 내쉬었다. 그리고 퉁명스러운 응수를 되돌려 보낼까 하던 찰나, 도노반이 그의 사무실로 향하는 유리문을 열고는 결의에 찬 발걸음으로 안으로 들어와 등 뒤로 단단히 문을 닫았다. 그녀의 눈은 심각했다. 그리고 그녀에게선 고루한 여교사 비슷한 분위기가 풍기고 있었다.

"그 영장은 받았나, 도노반?" 레스트라드가 말했다.

"우린 이야길 할 필요가 있어요. 아니면 그보다 당신에게 필요하다고 해야겠죠." 그녀는 팔짱을 끼고 턱을 치켜들었다.

지금, 그는 _도전받고_ 있는 것인가? 그는 목 뒤의 솜털이 솟아오르는 걸 느꼈다. "대체 이게 무슨 일인가?"

"글쎄요. 분명 당신도 들으셨겠죠. 메리 모스턴에 대해서. 존 왓슨의 여자 친구말이예요. 일요일밤 늦은 시간에서 월요일 이른 새벽시간 사이에 실종됐어요."

레스트라드는 의식적으로 자신의 반응을 조절했다. 그는 눈썹 하나도 치켜올리지 않았다. "분명 들었지, 그래. 정말 끔찍한 일이야. 오히긴스가 이젠 그 사건을 좀 더 심각하게 받아들여주길 바라고 있네."

"그건 경감님 사건이 아닙니다."

"그렇다고 말한 적은 한 번도 없네."

"그럼 제발 그 사건에서 좀 떨어져 계시는게 좋을 거예요."

그는 책상에 팔꿈치를 기대어 몸을 앞으로 숙이며 경고의 뜻으로 검지 손가락을 들어 그녀를 가리켰다. "말투 조심하게, 경사. 자넨 잊고 있나본데, 난 - "

"당신 지문이 메리 모스턴의 플랫에서 발견됐어요." 그의 위협적인 태도에도 흔들림 없이 도노반이 말했다. 그녀는 책상 위에 서류를 떨어뜨렸다. 조심스럽게 그는 그걸 열어 예비 보고서의 복사본과 용의자 리스트에 실린 자기 자신의 이름을 보았다. "어떻게 그게 거기에 있는지 설명해주시겠어요?"

그의 머리가 이젠 더욱 빠르게 돌아가기 시작했다. "내가 _용의자_ 라고?" 그는 격분하며 그렇게 말하며 생각할 시간을 벌었다. 그는 메리가 납치된 그날 밤 그 곳에 있었다는 것을 인정할 수는 없었다. 그것만큼은 분명했다. 그러나 그가 플랫에 있었다는 사실 자체를 부정할 수는 없었다. 이런 증거가 있는 한은.

"아직은요. 공식적으론 아직 아니에요. 당신이 어째서 그 플랫에 있었는지에 대해 제가 아주 제대로 된 설명을 듣기 전까진 말이죠."

"자넨 왓슨 사건 담당도 아니잖나!"

"당신이 옳아요. 그럼 그냥 이게 이대로 알려지게 내버려 둬야겠네요, 그렇죠? 젠장, 그렉. 난 당신이 의심을 사게 될 상황을 해결 해주려고 하는 중이라구요."

"좋네, 들어보게나, 도노반. 자리에 앉게." 그녀는 마지못해 자리에 앉아 마치 눈싸움이라도 하듯 그에게 시선을 고정했다. 그리고 그는 감히 먼저 깜빡일 수가 없었다. "분명 난 메리를 보러 갔었네. 존이 사라졌다는 걸 알게 된 다음날 말이야. 몰래 진행되고 있는 건 아무 것도 없네, 그러니 못믿겠다는 그 표정은 얼굴에서 지워도 좋아. 존은 친구야. 난 _친구_ 를 찾아간 것 뿐이야."

"친구? 제가 마지막으로 알고 있는 바로 당신과 존 왓슨은 사이가 좋지 않았는데요."

"그렇다고 해서 내가 그에 대해 마음 쓰는 걸 멈췄다는 뜻은 아닐세. 그저 어깨를 으쓱하고는 커피를 홀짝이며 그의 설명할 길 없는 실종에 관해선 그냥 다른 사람들이 알아서 걱정하게 놔두겠다는 뜻이 아니야. 난 걱정이 됐네. 그리고 그걸 메리에게 알리고 싶었어. 그러니 맞아, 난 그녀를 보러 갔었어."

"그럼 그게 무슨 요일이었나요?"

"지금 날 취조하는 건가? 좋네. 좋아. 토요일이었지."

"근무 중에?"

"절대 아니네." 그는 잘라 말했다.

"그녀를 심문했나요?"

"그녀에게 _질문_ 을 던진 거지. 보통 사람이 상대와 공통적으로 알던 지인이 실종됐을때 물어볼 만한 그런 질문을 말이야. 맙소사, 날 쳐다보는 눈빛이 굉장하군. 자넨 _내가_ 존과 메리의 실종을 일으킨 건 아닌가 의심하고 있다는 생각이 드는군! 이런 자료를 가지고 지금 자네는 뭘 하려고 하는 건지, 그냥 _내게_ 설명을 하는게 어떻겠나? 자네와 난 밴더 메이튼 사건을 함께 수사 중이잖나."

도노반은 책상에서 서류를 집어들며 자리에서 일어나 말했다. "앤더슨이 지문을 검사했어요. 그는 뭔가 수상한 일이 진행되고 있다고 생각하는 것 같더군요."

그는 조소하듯 코를 울렸다. "지문 몇 개 때문에 말인가?"

"당신이 미즈 모스턴을 _방문_ 했었을때 다른 누가 함께 있었나요?"

"아니." 그는 날카롭게 말했다. 그리고는 약간은 더 조심스럽게, "왜지?"

그녀는 어깨를 으쓱했다. "왜냐하면 누군가 또 다른 사람도 그 플랫에 있었으니까요. 과학 수사팀에선 아직 정확하게 그 지문을 확인하진 못했지만, 앤더슨은 그 지문들이 아마도 우리들의 친구 것 같다고 생각하더군요."

"기록에는 없는 사람인가?"

"그보다는 위조된 기록을 가진 사람이겠죠. 당신은 절대 이걸 믿지 않으시겠지만, 컴퓨터는 그 지문이 셜록 홈즈의 것이라는 걸 찾아냈어요."

레스트라드는 설득력을 보이기 위해 코웃음을 쳤다. "그거 터무니없군."

"그러게 말이예요. 셜록은 자기의 범죄 기록을 고쳐 놓는 걸로 다시 한번 우린 밟아 놓은 거에요. 죽어서조차 그는 우릴 짜증스럽게 만드는군요."

레스트라드는 그 말에 대답하지 않았다. "그게 전부인가, 경사?"

"당장은요."

"그 영장은 어떻게 되고 있나?" 그는 관심을 가지고 있는 것처럼 보이기 위해 노력했다.

"오고 있는 중이에요. 그리고 레스트라드. 경감님. 난 이 얘길 피츠 총경에게 가져갈 수 밖에 없는 상황에 처하고 싶진 않아요. 그럼 우리는 이제 얘기가 정리된 건가요?"

"됐네." _그럼 당장 내 사무실에서 꺼져._ 그는 생각했다. "하지만 내가 관심을 잃었다고 생각은 말게나. 존 왓슨은 내 친구야."

그 말에 그녀는 아무런 대꾸도 없이 문을 닫고 나갔다. 레스트라드는 숨을 내쉬었다. 그동안 내내 숨을 참고 있었던 것처럼 느껴졌다.

**화요일, 10.31 hrs**

그는 그날 밤을 냉동고에서 보냈다. 아침이 될 무렵엔 건전지가 닳아가는지 천장 고리에 걸려있던 작은 전기 랜턴은 희미해지기 시작했다. 모란은 그가 감옥에 혼자가 아니라는 걸 보여주기 위해 그 불빛을 제공해주었다. 그의 곁에 메리의 시신이 뉘어져 있었다. "함께 보내는 마지막 하루밤이지." 그 남자는 말했다. "너희 단 둘이서." 그리고 그는 윙크를 하고는 문을 닫았다.

그는 그녀를 품 안에 끌어안고 싶었다. 그러나 그녀를 제대로 안을 수가 없었다. 손목이 이렇게 철사로 꽁꽁 묶여서야 그럴 수가 없었다. 그러나 그녀를 어루만질 수는 있었다. 그녀를 어루만진다는 것이 그에겐 중요했다. 그래서 그는 조심스럽게 그녀의 차가운 팔다리를 정돈하고 피로 물든 옷가지를 가다듬어 주고 거칠게 잘려나간 머리카락을 어루만졌다. 그는 그녀의 이마에 그리고 그녀의 엉망이 된 양손에 키스하며 그녀가 얼마나 아름다웠는지, 그녀를 얼마나 사랑하는지, 자신이 얼마나 미안해하고 있는지를 속삭였다. 그녀의 진홍색 피로 자신의 양손을 물들이며 그녀의 목과 귀에 떡하니 입을 벌리고 있는 상처에서 피를 닦아냈지만, 그 상처들을 제대로 닦아 낼 수도, 감출 수도 없었다. 그리고 일어난 일을 감춘다는 것은 옳지 않은 것 같았다. 그는 그녀의 훼손된 시신을 바라보며 비통함을 맛봐야 마땅했다. 결국, 그가 그녀를 이렇게 만들었던 것이었다. 만일 자기 자신만 아니었다면.... 만일 그녀와 사랑에 빠지는 것을 스스로에게 허락하지만 않았더라면, 헛되이 자신의 행복을 쫒지만 않았더라면, 그녀는 결코 이런 일은...

그 은색의 감옥엔 별로 공간이 없었을 뿐 아니라 모든 움직임이 그에게 극도의 고통을 가져다주긴 했지만, 그는 그녀의 머리가 뉘여진 냉동고 뒤편까지 기어가서는 불타는 것 같은 벗은 등을 차가운 벽에다 기대고 앉아 그녀의 머리를 자신의 무릎 위에 뉘어 주었다.

그녀의 몸에서 온기가 사라져 가는 것을 그녀의 피부가 강철만큼이나 차가워질 때까지 느낄 수 있었다. 그는 사후강직이 그녀에게 찾아드는 순간을 느낄 수 있었다. 그는 그녀의 피가 자신의 갈라진 피부 안으로 흘러들어 굳어가는 걸 느낄 수 있었다.

만일 모란이 그 밤이 고통으로 만들 계획이었다면, 그의 생각은 틀렸다고 존은 깨달았다. 그랬다. 그의 심장은 수리가 불가능할 정도로 파열되어 있었다. 그리고 잔인하게 그녀가 살해당했다는 충격은 결코 사그라들지 않을거라는 걸 알았다. 그에게 남은 얼마 안되는 시간 동안에 그렇게 될 리가 없었다. 그러나 이런 긴 작별 인사 속에 뭔가 이상하게도 평화로운 느낌이 있었다. 그리고 만일 저 철제 문이 결코 다시 열리지 않는다고 해도, 굶주림이나 목마름 혹은 혈액 손실이 마침내 그를 쓰러뜨려 이 냉동고가 그들의 합장묘가 된다 하더라도 그는 괜찮을 거 같았다. 그는 그렇게 되기를 환영했다.

존은 울지 않았다. 그는 너무나 공허했다. 심장에 입은 열상의 감각을, 그는 그것이 오로지 멍한 무감각함과 군인의 가면 만이 남게 될 때까지 꾹꾹 아래로 눌러 내렸다. 이것이 그의 마지막인 것이다. 그가 그동안 사랑했던 모든 사람들, 그를 사랑해 주었던 모든 사람들은 - 메리, 해리, 셜록 - 전부 죽었다. 그들의 삶은 전부 이해할 수 없는 잔혹한 방식으로 끝났다. 자신 역시도 이런 식의 종말을 마주하는게 도리에 맞았다.

머리를 벽에 기대고 그는 계속해서 그녀의 부드러운 진저색 머리카락을 쓸어내렸다. 건전지가 전부 닳아 불빛이 어둠으로 사그라 들고난 후 조차도.

**화요일, 13.29 hrs**

레스트라드는 회의실에 있다가 전화를 받기 위해 잠시 자리를 떴다. 발신 번호가 제한되어 있었다. _드디어_ , 그는 신속하게 다른 사람들이 듣지 못할 곳으로 걸어나가며 생각했다. _셜록이 뭔가를 발견했나 보군._

"레스트라드입니다." 그가 말했다.

"DI 레스트라드, 안녕하십니까. 오랫만입니다."

레스트라드는 귀에서 전화기를 떼어내 다시 한번 발신 번호를 확인헀다. 여전히 _발신자 표시 제한_ 이라고 쓰여 있었다. "누구십니까?"

"마이크로프트 홈즈입니다."

"미스터 홈즈!" 그는 빠르게 셜록과 나눈 짧은 대화들을 되새겨보았다. 살아있다는 걸 자기 형이 아는지 아닌지 언급이 있었던가? 아니. 분명 아니라고 했었다. 오로지 몰리 만이 안다고 했다. 그는 두어번쯤 그 얘기를 했었다. 사실, 그는 그들이 마이크로프트의 이름을 언급한 적이 있긴 했었는지 기억이 나질 않았다. 하지만 마이크로프트의 동생은 런던에 돌아와 있었다. 그는 알고 있을까? 그의 비밀 조직은 셜록을 발견했을까? 어쨌든 셜록은 온 런던을 뛰어다니면서도 혹시 누가 그를 볼 지도 모른다는 점이나, 혹은 누군가는 그가 가끔 한번씩은 전화를 걸어 소식을 전해주기를 그리고 이 모든 일이 전부 그저 환상은 아닌가하는 이런 끊임없는 의문을 해소시켜 주기 만을 바라고 있다는 점에는 눈꼽만큼도 신경을 쓰지 않고 있었다.

"레스트라드, 듣고 계십니까?"

"흠? 오, 네. 물론이죠. 뭐라고 하셨죠?"

"제가 말한 건 저의 정보원들이 제게 존 왓슨이 실종자 명단에 올라있다는 걸 알려왔다는 거였습니다."

 _그럼 소식이 꽤 늦는 걸, 마이크로프트_. "네, 안타깝지만 그렇습니다." 레스트라드가 말했다.

"언제 그 일이 일어난 겁니까?"

"지난주 수요일로 저흰 여기고 있습니다. 금요일 아침에 신고가 들어왔죠. 제가 알기로는 신문에도 실렸다고."

"전 홍콩에 있었습니다." 마이크로프트가 말했다. "무슨 일이 있었는지 말씀해주시죠."

"기술적으로는, 미스터 홈즈. 그건 제 담당 사건이 아닙니다. 제이콥 오히긴스와 이야기를 나누셔야 할 겁니다. 그가 실종부서의 팀장이죠."

"지금 하고 계시는 말씀은, 경감. 당신은 _존 왓슨_ 의 실종에 관한 사건에 관여하고 있지 않다는 겁니까?" 마이크로프트가 말했다. "왜냐하면 저로선 믿기가 힘들기 때문이죠. 제 죽은 동생에 대한 당신의 익애를 생각해 볼 때 말입니다. 그리고 예전에도 실종자건이 당신 부서로 넘겨졌었던 일이 한번도 없었던 건 아닐 겁니다. 그럼 제가 알고 싶은 건 이겁니다, 레스트라드. 증거들은 그에게 어떤 일이 있었는지를 보여주고 있습니까? 그리고 그를 되찾기 위해선 어떤 노력들이 이루어지고 있는 중인 겁니까?"

그렇다는 건 그는 셜록에 대해선 알지 못한다는 것이었다. 혹은 최소한으로 보자면 레스트라드가 알고 있다는 사실을 그는 모른다는 거였다. 어느쪽이든간에 레스트라드는 셜록과의 신의를 깨고 걱정마시죠, 셜록 홈즈가 수사중입니다. 과 같은 말은 할 생각이 없었다.

"정말로 그 일에 대해선 말할 수 없습니다. 지금 당장은 말이죠."

"그럼 제가 야드로 찾아뵙지요."

"아뇨, 아뇨. 전.... 제가 가겠습니다." 그는 그 말을 하면서도 눈살을 찌푸렸다. 그가 지금 뭘 하고 있단 말인가. 이런 시간에 마이크로프트 홈즈와 만난다고? 그에겐 해결해야 할 사건이 있단 말이다! "혹시 그 펍을 아시나요? 그 아래쪽에..."

"제가 차를 보내겠습니다. 15분 뒤, 경감."

정확하게 차가 나타났다. 한 여성이 검정색 타운 카에서 걸어나왔다. 미소는 짓고 있었지만 말은 한마디 없이 그에게 차 안을 가리켰다. 차에 오르는 동안에도 그는 이런 일을 하고 있는 자신의 멍청함에 대해 생각했다. 어쨌든 그가 알아낼 수 있었던 한의 일들을 생각해보면, 낯선이와 자동차에 함께 타는 일은 존 왓슨에겐 대단히 불운한 결과를 낳았었다.

"이름이 뭡니까?" 그는 즉시 질문했다.

"안시아." 여자는 그를 바라보지도 않고 말했다. 그녀는 전화기를 꺼내들고 앵그리 버드를 하는 중으로 보였다.

"그렇군요. 그럼 당신은 마이크로프트 홈즈 아래서 일한다는 거죠?"

"이제 13년째네요." 그녀가 말했다.

차에 타고 이동하는 나머지 시간 동안, 레스트라드는 _내가 뭘하는 거지, 내가 뭘하는 거야_ 라고 스스로에게 끊임없이 질문을 던지면서 셜록에게 자신이 지금 그의 형을 만나게 될 참이라는 걸 문자로 보내야 하는지 아닌지 주저했다. 그거라면 과연 그에게서 응답을 얻어낼 수 있을까? 결국, 그는 (약간은 복수심에서) 이것은 사건에 크게 _중요_ 하거나 무슨 관련이 있진 않다고 결정했다. 셜록이 알아야 할 필요는 없었다.

차는 디오게네스 클럽이라고 불리는 런던 중심부의 어느 석조 건물 앞에 멈췄다. 레스트라드가 전엔 한번도 발을 디뎌본 적이 없는 곳이었다. "스트레인저스 룸에서 그를 만날 실 수 있을 거예요." 안시아가 말했다.

그는 경찰 티가 풀풀 나고 있는 것 같은 기분을 느끼며 클럽 안으로 들어갔다. 그것도 젊고 서툰 경찰. 그는 젊지도 서툴지도 않았지만, 복도를 지나가며 그가 보게 된 여기저기의 방에서 글을 읽고 있는 신사들과 비교해 보자면 - 그들에겐 _신사_ 라는 단어가 딱 어울렸다. - 정확히 그 말이 맞기는 했다. 그는 씩씩하게 스트레인저스 룸으로 향했다.

"앉으시죠, 경감." 마이크로프트가 말했다. 그는 이미 갈색 가죽의 윙 백 체어에 다리를 꼬고 앉아있었다. 레스트라드는 연상의 홈즈에 관해 그리 잘 알지는 못했었다. 그러니까 셜록이 협ㅈ... 이 아니라 그의 주변에 있었을 때부터. 하지만 그는 그가 좀 더 체구가 있는 남자였다고 기억하고 있었다. 그러나 그의 앞에 있는 남자는 말라 보였다. 건강치 않아 뵈는 수준까지 이르러 있었다. 그의 얼굴은 더 나이들고 수척해 보였다. 지난 삼년이라는 세월은 마이크로프트 홈즈에겐 눈에 띌 정도로 친절하지 못했다.

"시가 연기가 강렬한 곳이군요." 레스트라드는 인사말을 대신해 말했다.

"아버지의 서재같다라고 말씀드리고 싶군요. 이곳이 진짜 집처럼 느껴지는 이유일 겁니다. 하나 하시겠습니까?" 그는 은제 앤틱 담배 케이스를 내밀었다.

"그만뒀습니다. 수년 전."

"잘 하셨습니다." 마이크로프트가 마치 전혀 좋은 일이 아니라는 식으로 말했다. "브랜디는?"

"곧장 본론으로 들어가죠."

"진심으로 동의합니다." 그는 한쪽 팔꿈치를 팔걸이에 기대어 골똘히 생각하듯 몸을 앞으로 숙였다. "그럼, 전 경찰 보고서는 이미 읽었습니다. 거기에 나와 있지 않는 것으로 무엇을 알고 계십니까?"

"미스터 홈즈, 당신이 존과 이야기를 마지막으로 나눈 건 언제였습니까?"

마이크로프트는 깜짝 놀란듯 했다. "네?"

"그냥 궁금해서요. 당신 두 사람은 매주 금요일 밤마다 맥주라도 한잔씩 하나요? 아니면 그냥 일년에 한번 크리스마스 카드를 서로에게 보내는 정도가 됐습니까?"

"그게 뭔가와 어떤 관계라도 있습니까?"

레스트라드는 어깨를 으쓱했다. "제 생각에 저는 그저 당신이 어째서 이 사건에 그렇게 관심을 보이는지 알아내려고 하는 중인 가 봅니다. 당신은 정확하게 말해 그의 친구는 아니었죠. 제가 기억하기로는요. 그의 친구였던건 셜록이었습니다."

마이크로프트는 딱딱하게 미소지었다. "제가 마지막으로 존 왓슨과 이야기를 나눴을 때, 그는 제가 그에게 셜록의 죽음에 책임이 있다는 의견을 제시했다는 이유로 절 플랫에서 쫓아 버렸습니다."

"맙소사, 마이크로프트." 레스트라드가 말했다.

"그가 그러는 것도 당연했지요. 언급할 것도 없이 그 뒤로 우린 아무런 접촉이 없었습니다. 삼 년, 사개월이 지났군요. 하지만 그게 곧 제가, 그러니까 이렇게 말씀드려야겠지요, 그를 주시하고 있지 않았다는 뜻은 아닙니다. 전 누군가에게 그를 지켜보도록 해두었습니다. 그리고 제가 할 수 있는 부분에선 쭉 그를 도와왔죠. 전 확실하게 그 쓰레기 같은 상담사와 그가 헤어지도록 만들었고 영국 전체에서 최고의 상담사 중 하나를 붙여주었습니다. 그 비용의 반 이상을 지불해 두기도 했죠. - 그가 그만두게 될 때까지말입니다. 그 낮은 비용은 보험사에서 내준 덕이든 아님 무슨 적당한 이유의 덕이라고 그는 생각했을 겁니다. 거기다 전 해리 왓슨의 장례 비용이 제 자신의 은행 계좌로부터 나가도록 조정해두었습니다. 그리고 장의사에겐 존에게 그들이 "특별 가격"을 제시한다는 식으로 말하게 해두었죠. 그가 새로운 일자리, 새로운 얼굴들, 새로운 삶을 찾고 있었을때, 전 살짝 손을 써서 그가 세인트 엘리자베스에 고용되도록 만들었지요."

레스트라드는 크게 놀랐다. 그리고 적지 않이 부끄러워졌다. 그 모든 시간 동안 자신이 존을 위해서 한 일은 무엇이었는가? 최대로 변명할 수 있는 일은 그저 경찰관 폭행죄을 반사회적 행위 금지 명령 위반 정도로 억눌렀던 것 뿐이었다. 그리고 그것은 지금 그가 야드 내에서 더 이상 좋은 평판을 유지하지 못하게 된 많은 이유 중 하나였다. "어째서였습니까?"

마이크로프트는 이젠 명백하게 불편한 기색이었지만, 대답을 거부하지는 않았다. "왜냐하면 존 왓슨은 셜록에게 일어났던 최고의 일이었으니까요. 그리고 그가 모든 것에 우선해서, 심지어 자기 자신보다도 더 마음을 쏟았던 단 한 사람이자 단 하나의 _것_ 이었기 때문입니다. 그건 제가 당신에게 따로 말할 필요도 없이 경이로운 일이었습니다. 그래서 전 그런 식의 일이 부족하지만 제 동생에 대한 추억을 기리기 위한 방법이라고 생각했습니다. 그의 가장 친한 친구가 한 줌의 재가 될 때까지 그저 곁에 머무는 것 말입니다. 결국에 전 그저 감상적인 나이든 남자에 불과한 거겠지요." 그는 반쯤 스스로를 향해 혐오감을 느끼고 있지만, 완전한 혐오에 이르기엔 너무 지쳐있는 것처럼 보였다. "존은 좋은 남자입니다. 그는 행복해질 자격이 있지요. 하지만 그는 인생에서 너무 많은 일들을 거쳐 왔습니다. 그러니 전 무슨 일인가가 생겨서, 그가..... 이제 그만 끝을 내고 싶어지진 않았는지 걱정이 됩니다."

"당신은 그러니까, 그가 어쩌면... "

"자살한 것이 아닌가라고, 그렇습니다. 그의 상담사는 그에겐 그런 극적인 수단을 선택하는 경향이 있다고 진단했습니다."

"온 영국 내의 최고라고 말씀하셨지요." 레스트라드는 고개를 저으며 말했다.

"그런 일이 가능성의 영역을 벗어나 있다고 생각하진 말아주십시오. 존은 몹시 우울해하고 있었습니다. 그리고 그것이 그의 인생에 처음있는 일도 아니지요. 때로 어떤 사람은 그렇게 크지않은 일임에도 감당하지 못한 채 출구를 찾기 시작합니다. 그리고 실종 사건은 때때로 결과적으론 - "

"우린 그가 납치되었다고 믿습니다." 레스트라드가 원래 의도했었던 것보다 좀 더 솔직하게 말했다. 어째서 갑작스럽게 마이크로프트에게 그 얘기를 꺼낼 마음이 든 건지 그는 알 수 없었다.

마이크로프트의 눈썹이 천천히 아래로 내려갔고 그의 눈이 가늘어졌다. "누구에 의해서입니까?"

"그런데 제가 방금 우리라고 말하긴 했습니다만, 제 말은.... 사실 제 말은 제가 그렇게 본다는 겁니다. 말씀드렸던 대로, 전 이 사건을 담당하고 있지 않습니다. 하지만 오히긴스가 틀린 길을 따라가고 있다고 생각합니다. 존이 프랑스로 날아갔다고 암시하는 길을 말이죠."

"헛소리."

"그게 바로 제 생각입니다."

"그럼 무엇이 당신에게 그것이 납치라고 믿도록 이끌었습니까?"

"메리 모스턴은 일요일 밤 그녀의 플랫에서 사라졌습니다. 그들의 세면 도구나 옷가지, 모든 것들이 그대로 남아있었죠. 그들은 도망친 것이 아닙니다. 그리고 전 그들이 죽었다고도 생각하지 않습니다."

"그럼 그들은 인질로 잡혀있는 거군요." 마이크로프트가 결론을 내렸다. "유괴범이 돈을 원합니까? 제게 돈이 있습니다."

레스트라드는 이런 배려에 감동을 느끼지 않을 수가 없었다. "모르겠습니다. 아무런 요구도 아직 없으니까요."

"그럼 그들은 정보를 원하는 거군요. 오, 맙소사." 분명히, 마이크로프트는 지금 막 셜록과 같은 결론에 도달한 것으로 보였다.

"아시다시피 시간이 대단히 중요합니다." 레스트라드가 말했다. 스스로 한 말로부터 긴급함을 느끼며, 그는 황급히 자리에서 일어났다. "정말로 전 이제 일로 되돌아가야만 합니다."

"존이 뭘 아는 겁니까, 레스트라드?"

"상상이 가지 않는군요. 혹시 유괴범이 누구인지만 알게 된다면, 뭔가 생각이 떠오를지도 모르지요. 불만에 찬 환자들부터 예전 군 동료들까지 전부 고려해 봤습니다만, 제가 알아낸 한으로 존은 조용하고 개인적인 삶을 지내오고 있었습니다. 그가 혹시 뭘 알고 있었을지, 어째서 그는 그걸 털어놓지 않으려 하는지, 혹은 그가 이미 그렇게 했을지 어떨지.. 제겐 조금도 떠오르지가 않는군요."

"뭔가 발전이 있거든 제게 알려주십시오." 마이크로프트가 말했다. "곧바로." 그는 책상 위의 메모지에 글씨를 휘갈겼다. "이 번호로 제게 연락해주십시오." 그는 그렇게 말하고 종이를 접어 레스트라드에게 건냈고, 그는 그걸 주머니에 넣었다. "이 문제에 대해 저의 직속 인력을 좀 투입하도록 하겠습니다."

"그 부분에 있어선 조심하시기 바랍니다, 마이크로프트. 전 아마도 스코틀랜드 야드에 첩자가 있을 거라고 믿습니다. 그리고 만일 그게 사실이라면, 우리가 알도록 허락된 이상의 것을 알고 있다는 것은 존에게 치명적인 결과가 될지도 모릅니다."

마이크로프트는 날카롭게 고개를 끄덕이고는 자리에서 일어나 조끼를 끌어내리며 정돈했다. "제가 연락드리겠습니다."

 _당신 동생도 그렇게 좀 해줬으면 싶구만_. 레스트라드는 생각했다.

_화요일, 22.10 hrs_

그들이 문 앞에 있었다. 벽 너머로 그들의 웅얼거리는 목소리 그리고 열쇠가 돌아가는 소리를 들을 수 있었다. 그들이 그녀를 데려갈 것이다. 그는 그들이 그녀를 데려갈 거라는 걸 알았다. 어둠 속에서 그는 고개를 숙여 그녀의 머리 꼭대기에 입술을 가져갔다.

그리고 불이 들어왔다. 그 빛이 메리의 차가운 다리 위로 떨어져 내렸다. 존은 그녀를 끌어 안은 채 그림자 속에 앉아있었다.

모란은 무슨 재담을 계획하고 있었을지 모르겠지만 그 말들은 입술 밖으로 나오진 않았다. 그의 미소가 조롱으로 변했다. "그녀를 밖으로 꺼내."

다즈가 손을 뻗어 메리를 끌어내기 위해 그녀의 발목을 움켜쥐었다. 존에겐 선택지가 없었다. 그녀를 놓아주는 것 말고는. 다즈가 그녀의 시신을 바닥에 떨어뜨리는 소리가 들려오자 그는 눈을 감았다. 마치 어둠 속으로 되돌아가는 것이 모든 소리까지도 차단해 주기라도 한다는 듯이.

"다음엔, 존."

이제 다즈는 냉동고 안에 완전히 들어와 있었다. 존은 허리 위론 입은 것이 없었기 때문에 그를 일으켜 세우기 위해 움켜쥘 만한 셔츠가 없었다. 대신 그는 존의 짧은 머리카락을 움켜쥐고 휙 잡아당겼다. 존은 얼굴을 찡그리며 앞으로 나섰다. 그러나 소리는 내지 않았다.

그들은 굳이 그를 의자에 앉히지 않았다. 어쨌든 그에겐 의자에 똑바로 앉아 있을 힘도 없었다. 또한 이번엔 그를 묶어둘 필요도 없었다. 그러나 재갈은 다시 입에 물렸다. 그리고 한마디 말없이 모란이 그의 위에 올라타더니 메스를 꺼내 글씨를 파내기 시작했다. 고통은 여전히 강렬했다. 그리고 존의 근육은 여전히 칼날 아래에서 경련했다. 그러나 그는 침묵했다.

작업이 끝나자, 모란은 자리에 일어나 존의 엉덩이 위에 한쪽 발을 올렸다. "그의 전화기를 줘."

그가 화면을 톡톡 누르는 소리, 그리고나선 녹음되어진 카메라 셔터소리가 들렸다.

5분 후, 모란은 그에게 충분한 만족한 다음 그를 냉동고로 끌어다 놓았다. 마지막으로 한번, 존의 시선이 쓰러져 있는 메리의 시신 위로 떨어졌다. 


	11. 나트륨, 인산염, 프레온

**DAY 8**   
**수요일, 11.04 hrs**

_쓰리 하츠, 11.00_   
_AD_

레스트라드는 다시 한번 문자를 확인한 다음 런던 북쪽에 있는 펍 쓰리 하츠의 문 너머 안으로 걸어 들어갔다. A315선 서쪽 방향에 있던 차량 정체 덕분에 그는 약간 늦어져 있었고, 매 분이 지연될 때마다 그의 초조함은 증가될 뿐이었다. 살아있는 셜록을 보게 된 후 이젠 이틀이 더 흘러 있었다. 그리고 그 시간은 레스트라드 쪽에선 아무 결실도 없는 이틀이기도 했다. 그래서 그는 셜록이라도 더 큰 성공을 얻어냈기를 바라고 있었다. 그리고 만일 모든 것들이 예전에 그랬던 것과 똑같다면 그럴 가능성은 있으리라 그는 생각했다.

이미 셜록이 그 곳에 있었는데도 레스트라드는 처음엔 그를 알아보지 못했다. 그는 이제 막 손님으로 채워지기 시작하고 있는 테이블들을 둘러보았다. 그리고는 기다려야겠다는 생각에 비어있는 테이블을 향하고 있던 도중, 누군가가 그를 향해 손가락을 튕겼다. 그는 주위를 돌아보고 양키스 야구 모자에 선그라스, 청바지 차림에 맨유 셔츠, 그 위엔 검은 재킷을 걸치고 있는 셜록 홈즈를 보았다. 그가 보고 있는 것들은 전부 다 자신의 물건이었다. 물론, 그가 그런 식의 색다른 매치의; 시도를 생각조차 해본 적이 없었다. 그 모든 걸 해치우고 있는 상태의 셜록은 그를 알고 있는 사람에게조차도 확실하게 이상하게 보였다.

"자네에겐 약간 새로운 모습이군." 레스트라드가 의자를 잡아 당기며 말했다. "오늘 아침 내가 나간 다음 내 옷장을 습격한 건가?"

"정확하게는 어제죠." 셜록은 선그라스를 벗어 재킷 안주머니에 접어 넣으며 말했다. "당신 몫으로는 감자 튀김을 주문해뒀습니다."

곧 웨이터가 감자와 콜라 한잔을 테이블에 내려 놓았다. "고맙소." 레스트라드가 말했다. 그는 감자 하나를 입 안에 쏙 집어 넣다가 혀를 데고 말았다. 그제서야 기억이 났다. "자네 돈이 한푼도 없다고 했지."

"돈을 냈다고는 안했습니다."

레스트라드는 그의 쪽으로 접시를 밀었다. "좀 먹게나."

셜록은 성가신 파리를 쫓듯 손을 저으며 제안을 거절했다. "당신은 오히긴스가 짤리게 했어야 해요. 그는 완전한 얼간이입니다. 그가 책임을 맡고 있어서야 누굴 발견하는 게 기적이겠어요."

"자넨 그의 자료를 해킹했군, 그렇지? 그들이 만들어 놓은 쓰레기를 봤나?" 그는 다시 감자 튀김을 집어 먹었다. "때론 우리가 과연 똑같은 존 왓슨을 찾고 있는지 조차 궁금하더군."

"아니오. 전 그를 따라다니고 있었습니다."

"뭐라고?"

"지난 이틀간, 난 DI 오히긴스와 클레롤 경사를 따라다니고 있었어요."

"뭐하러? 그들은 잘못된 - "

"당신네에 숨어든 두더쥐 냄새를 찾아내려고요. _그_ 를 찾으면, 우린 존을 찾게 되는 겁니다. 분명 녀석은 이 사건에 깊숙히 관여하고 있는 사람일 거라고 판단됩니다. 누군가 기밀 정보에 접근할 수 있는 사람. 다른 사람들을 따돌리기에 충분할 정도로 다음 단계들을 잘 예측해 낼 수 있는 그런 사람 말이죠."

"그럼 그게 그들 중의 하나라고 생각하는 건가? 오히긴스든지 아니면 클레롤?"

"오히긴스는 쉽게 배제되었죠. 그는 입만 가볍지 진짜 형사가 아닙니다. 그의 최대 강점은 발표 자료 만들기와 차선을 바꾸기 전에 깜빡이를 켜기를 까먹는 일이죠."

"그럼 클레롤은?"

"주말엔 낚시를 가죠. 아들의 축구 경기에 가는 것은 싫어합니다. 왜냐하면 그 애는 서툴기 짝이 없으니까요. 그리고 교회에 갈 때랑 일하러 갈 때 똑같은 신발을 신습니다. 또한 자기 직업을 아주 싫어하며 로또를 합니다. 하지만 이중 첩자일리는 없죠. 그는 끔찍하게 거짓말에 서툴테니까요."

"그러면..."

"그러니까 전 아닌 사람들을 쫓아다니느라 이틀을 낭비한 겁니다." 그는 짜증스러운 표정을 지었다. 그리고 레스트라드는 그가 자신의 손등에 손톱을 긁어대며 그 위로 점점 심해지는 긴 붉은 선을 남기고 있는 것을 보았다.

"어이." 레스트라드는 지적하며 말했다. 셜록은 양 손을 테이블 위에 반듯하게 올려 놓았다.

"이번 일은 빨리 돌아가질 않는군요." 셜록이 이를 악물며 말했다. 그의 손가락이 꿈틀거렸다. 그리고 레스트라드는 시야의 가장자리 너머로 그의 오른쪽 다리가 계속 위 아래로 오르락 내리락 떨리고 있다는 걸 알 수 있었다.

"우린 그를 찾을 거야, 셔- 아서. 그럴 거야."

"물론 그럴 겁니다. 죽었는지 살았는지가 관건이죠."

그는 갑자기 의자에서 일어나 문으로 향했다. 아무 계획은 없었지만 일 초도 더는 가만히 앉아있을 수 없는 모양이었다. 그럼, 그들이 만난 의미는 뭐였단 말인가? 레스트라드는 손을 뻗어 그의 팔을 움켜잡고 그를 막았다. 만일 필요하다면, 즉시 그를 땅바닥에 메다 꽂기라도 할 생각이었다. "앉게." 그가 말했다. "우린 아직 얘기 안끝났어."

셜록이 그를 쏘아 보았다. 그가 자신의 성미를 가라앉히려 애쓰는 동안 그의 비공이 펄럭였다. 하지만 금새 그는 자리에 앉았다. "왜요?" 그가 요구했다. "뭔가 알고 계시는 겁니까?"

"아니, 하지만, _하지만_ \- " 셜록이 당장이라도 다시 일어날 태세처럼 보였기 때문에 그는 그 단어를 굉장히 강조하며 말했다. "하지만 지난 이틀 동안 자네가 해 온 것처럼 계속 날 배제시키지는 말아야 해. 스코틀랜드 야드에서 일어나고 있는 술책을 꿰뚫어 보고 싶은 거라면, 자네에겐 _내가_ 필요할 거야. 두더지 문제를 공략하고 싶은 거라면 양방향으로부터 공격해야 하겠지. 난 _존 왓슨_ 이 아니야. 하지만 난 _형사_ 네. 그리고 자네의 친구지. 그러니 자네의 인생에서, 또 _존_ 의 인생에서 가장 중요한 사건을 위해 내가 자네의 파트너가 되어줄 거라는 걸 충분히 믿어줄 만은 하지 않은가. 그리고 만일 자네가 기분이 좋지 않을 때마다 늘 존을 이런 식으로 대했던 거라면, 맙소사, 난 그의 인내심에 모자라도 벗어서 경의를 표해야 하겠네."

말을 꺼내자마자 그는 다시 주어담을수 있기를 바랐다. 셜록의 눈에 화르륵 타오른 불꽃은 연기로 변하더니 사그라들었다. 그리고 그의 입가가 아래로 내려갔다. 마치 뭔가 말을 하려는 듯 그의 입술이 열렸지만 아무 소리도 나오지 않았다. 다이빙대 끝에 올라 선 것 같은 그의 몸에 서려있는 모든 긴장감이 지금 그를 단단히 의자에 고정시켜 놓고 있었다.

"미안하네.' 레스트라드가 중얼거렸다. "그런 뜻은 아니었어. 자넨 그가 걱정되겠지. 알고 있네. 나도 그래."

셜록은 문자 그대로 마치 혀를 깨물고 있기라도 한 것 같아 보였다. 레스트라드가 전엔 한번도 그에게서 본 적이 없었던 자제하는 모습이었다. 셜록은 깊게 숨을 들이켜고 나서 레스트라드의 입에서 방금 새어나온 모든 말은 무시한 채 말했다. "야드 안의 용의자 리스트를 만들어요." 그는 다시 기계와 같은 상태로 되돌아가 있었다. 그리고 레스트라드는 그것이 그의 더욱 깊어진 두려움을 가리는 위장이라는 걸 확실하게 볼 수 있었다. "존의 사건을 맡고 있는 사람 전부. 존의 사건을 맡은 사람들의 얘기를 _엿들을_ 수 있는 사람이면 누구든. 누군가 기술에 능통하고 컴퓨터를 해킹할 수 있는 사람." 그는 생각했다. ""누군가 삼년 전부터 그곳에 일하고 있었던 사람. 신입 말고요."

"신입은 아니라고? 하지만 첩자는 최근에 심어졌을지도 모르잖나."

"아니오. 그는 삼년 전에도 있었습니다."

"자네가 어떻게 아는가?"

"추측이죠. 하지만 벗어난 얘기는 아닐 겁니다."

"왜지? 셜록, 내가 계속 짐작하게 만드는 건 그만두게."

셜록의 날카로운 푸른 눈이 자신의 이름을 사용했다고 그를 질책했다. "왜냐하면 삼년 전," 그는 손가락을 총 모양으로 만들어 레스트라드의 양눈 사이를 겨냥하며 말했다. "모리아티는 당신 머리에 라이플을 겨냥해 놓고 있었으니까요. 그리고 제 추리로 그 스나이퍼는 누군가 당신에게 가까이 있는 사람이었다는 겁니다. 물리적인 거리로 말입니다. 누군가 스코틀랜드 야드 안에 있는 사람. 총을 쏘기에 적절한 위치에 있었을 사람."

레스트라드는 믿지 못하겠다는 듯이 그를 바라보았다. "하느님 맙소사." 그가 말했다. "그게- _그게_ 자네가 뛰어내린 이유였나?"

"내가 죽든가, 아니면 당신, 허드슨 부인, 그리고 존이 전부 살해됐겠죠."

"빌어먹을.. 난.... 난 전혀 몰랐네."

"어떻게 당신이 그걸 알 수 있었겠습니까?" 셜록은 분명하게 스트레스를 들어내며 다시 자신의 피부를 긁고 있었다. "리스트를 만들어요, 레스트라드."

"셜록, 난 그냥.... 내가 얼마나 미안해 하는지 자네가 알았으면 하네. 그날 밤 자네를 체포했던 일 말이야. 자네가 맞아. 난 자넬 의심했네. 그리고 그 일로 난 결코 내 자신을 용서할 수가 없었지."

"그만. 그냥 - " 셜록이 고개를 저었다.

" _존_ 은 그 일로 결코 날 용서하지 않았네. 난 자네를 더 잘 알고 있었네. 그러니까 그 모든 일들에 비해서 말이야. 난 자네가 좋은 남자라는 걸 알고 있었어. 혹시 내가 만약에 - " 그는 주머니에 있는 휴대전화가 울리는 소리를 듣고 말을 멈췄다. "실례하지." 그가 말했다. 그는 이 어색하고 감상적인 대화를 중단시킨 소리가 방해인지 안도인지 잘 확신할 수가 없었다. 그는 전화기를 꺼내 발신자를 살폈다. 드라이어스, 그가 맡은 강력반 살인팀의 일원이었다. "레스트라드." 그는 전화기를 향해 말했다.

"경감님. 런던 중앙 지역에서 사망자 신고가 들어왔습니다. 증인들의 말로는 어떤 밴 차량에서 길가로 버려졌다고 합니다. 하지만 번호판은 아무도 보지 못했습니다. 파견팀이 이미 현장에 나갔습니다. 하지만 저희 생각엔 경감님도 오셔야 할 것 같습니다."

전화기의 소리가 딱 들을 수 있는 정도는 되는지, 셜록은 유심히 귀를 기울이며 매와 같은 눈으로 그를 바라보고 있었다.

"살인으로 의심되는 건가?" 레스트라드가 수첩을 꺼내 빈 페이지를 찾아 뒤적이며 말했다.

"거의 확실합니다." 드라이어스가 말했다. "백인 여성. 아마도 삼십대 중반. 시신에선 아무런 신분증도 발견되지 않았습니다. 목이 칼로 베어져 있었고 손가락 두 개와 한쪽 귀가 없습니다. 잘려나갔죠."

"시신은 어딘가?" 펜을 들어 쓸 태세를 하고 그가 물었다.

"베이커가입니다. 주소는 베이커가 221B 입니다."

레스트라드의 시선이 번뜩, 셜록의 눈과 짧게 마주쳤다. 그리고 셜록은 자리에서 일어나 문쪽으로 성큼성큼 걸어나갔다.

**수요일, 11.49hrs**

경찰이 베이커가 이곳저곳을 우글거리며, 증인들 그리고 주변에 사는 사람들과 이야기를 나누고, 노란 테이프 아래를 이쪽 저쪽으로 넘나들며 사진을 찍고, 증거를 수집하고, 구경꾼들의 접근을 막고 있었다. 그 구경꾼들 사이에 셜록 홈즈가 서 있었다. 그는 현장의 중심부에서 50미터 떨어진 길 가장자리에서 와글와글 시끄러운 행인들 중간에 자리잡고 있었다. 그의 사방의 사람들은 무슨 일이 벌어지고 있는지에 대해 이런 저런 짐작을 늘어놓는 중이었다. 그들이 가진 평균 이하의 지능은 곧장 갖가지 최고로 시시한 결론들로 뛰어들고 있었다. 그는 그들의 횡설수설하는 떠드는 소리에 귀를 닫고는 그대신 그의 귀 속으로 직접 전해지고 있는 대화에 집중했다.

"잘 모르겠어." 허드슨 부인이 당장이라도 부서질 것 같이 떨리는 목소리로 말하고 있었다. "지금까지 네댓번 정도 그녀를 만나봤네. 오, 그녀는 너무나 사랑스러운 사람이었지. 그에게 너무 잘 어울렸어. 하지만 그건 그들의 플랫에서였어. 그녀와 존이 살던 곳. 그는... 그는 알고 있는 건가? 그에게 전화는 했수?"

그가 서있는 자리로부터 셜록은 레스트라드가 그녀의 어깨에 손을 얹는 것을 보았다. "안타깝지만 존은 실종되었습니다."

"실종? 오!" 그녀는 손수건을 움켜쥔 손으로 입을 가로막았다.

"허드슨 부인, 최근에 존과 이야길 하신 적이 있나요?"

그녀는 천천히 손을 아래로 내렸다. "그렇게 최근은 아니라우." 그녀가 말했다. "아마 사오주쯤 전이던가? 그냥 전화 통화만 했었지. 난 관절염을 앓고 있는데 약이 다 떨어졌거든. 처방전 때문에 전화를 했었어. 그는 그렇게 해주곤 한다우, 때때로 말이야."

"그가 자기 자신에 대한 것은 전혀 말하지 않았습니까? 어떻게 지내고 있다든가?"

"그냥 이런 저런 얘기 약간 밖에는."

"뭔가 특이하다고 생각이 들었던 것이 있나요?"

"아니. 기억나는 건 아무 것도 없구만."

"신경 과민이라든가 초조함, 뭔가 그답지 않게 느껴졌던 것은요? 혹시 동료들과 잘 지내지 못하고 있었다든가? 아니면 전에 알던 사람에 대해 언급했다든가?"

"아니, 존은..... 행복했어. 오래전 내가 그를 알고 지냈을 때 만큼이나 행복했네. 하지만 내 말은 그가 _전에_ 그랬던 것과 똑같다는 건 아니야. 앞으로 그렇게 될 것 같지도 않구먼."

셜록은 눈쌀을 찌푸리며 레스트라드가 뻣뻣하게 고개를 끄덕이는 모습을 바라보았다. "그럼 존이 아니라면 메리 모스턴은 이곳과는 아무런 연관이 없었다는 겁니까?"

"그래, 그래. 그녀는 한번도 여기에 온 적 없었어. 존은... 그는 결코 더이상 이 근방에는 찾아오지 않았지. 그에겐 힘든 일이었을 거야. 아직도 그럴 거라는 건 자네도 알 거야. 내 쪽에서 _그를_ 만나러 갔었지, 그리고 그는 그렇게 하는 편이 좋은 것 같았고."

"그가 실제로 여기에 마지막으로 왔던 건 언제였습니까?"

"오래 전이야." 셜록은 그녀가 손수건으로 얼굴을 닦아내는 걸 바라보았다. "이 년쯤일까. 그는 해리에 대해 이야기할 사람이 필요했어. 내가 큰 도움이 되었다는 생각은 들지가 않는구먼. 그는 오래 머물진 않았지, 그렉." 그녀가 그의 팔을 어루만졌다. 그리고 그녀의 목소리는 흐느끼기 직전처럼 높은 어조로 간절하게 떨렸다. "메리에게 이런 짓을 한 사람들 말인데. 그들이 혹시? 존을?"

"그녀에게 당신이 그를 찾을 거라고 말해요." 갑자기 셜록이 말했다.

"우린 그를 찾을 겁니다, 허드슨 부인."

"그녀에게 약속해요."

"약속드리지요."

그는 그녀가 울음을 터트리기 시작하는 소리를 들었다. 레스트라드는 그녀의 어깨에 위로의 뜻으로 팔을 감쌌다. 그녀가 그에게 몸을 기대었다. 다음에 그녀가 입을 열었을 땐 그녀의 입가가 레스트라드 주머니에 들어있는 마이크에 꽤 가까워져 있어서 그녀의 말들은 셜록의 귓가에 커다랗게 울렸다. "난 더는 여기선 못 버티겠어. 그냥 더는 못하겠네. 우리 셜록을 잃고 말았을 때, 난 떠났어야 했어. 정말로 그랬어야 했어. 시골로 이사해서 조카를 귀찮게 만들더라도, 난 그냥... 베이커가를 떠났어야 했어."

셜록은 눈살을 찡그리며 힘없이 혼잣말을 했다. "영국이 무너질 겁니다."

"영국이 무너질 겁니다." 레스트라드가 반복했다.

허드슨 부인은 딸꾹질을 하며 머리를 홱 쳐들었다. 이렇게 멀리 떨어져 있는 곳에서도 셜록은 그녀의 눈이 놀라움으로 휘둥그레 커져있는 것을 볼 수 있었다. 그는 커다랗게 한숨을 내쉬었다.

"멍청이." 그가 말했다.

"제 말은" 레스트라드는 너무 늦게야 어리석은 실수였다는 걸 깨닫고 상황을 무마하려 애를 쓰며 말했다. "런던은 정말로 당신 같이 특별한 분을 잃게 될 거라는 겁니다. 허드슨 부인."

잠시 후 레스트라드는 어느 여자에게 허드슨 부인을 그녀의 플랫으로 모시고 가 진정시켜 드리도록 부탁했다. 그리고 레스트라드는 수첩을 살펴보는 척하며 다른 경관들로부터 멀리 이동했다.

"그녀를 안전한 은신처로 이동시켜야 합니다." 셜록은 221B로부터 멀어져 인파의 뒤쪽으로 헤치고 나아가며 말했다. 그는 필요하고 있었던 내용을 확인했다. 이제 더 이상은 받아들일 수가 없었다. 그는 눈을 가리기 위해 모자 챙을 약간 더 아래로 잡아당겼다.

"허드슨 부인을?"

"네. 그들은 메리의 뒤를 쫓았습니다. 그녀가 존에게 중요했으니까요." 그는 커플이 그를 지나쳐 가자 그들이 그가 미쳤다고 생각하지 않도록 잠시 말을 멈추었다. "이젠 아마 허드슨 부인을 노리게 될 것 같군요. 위협을 위해서."

"그녀를 이동시켜 두도록 하겠네." 레스트라드가 말했다. "이제 이 사건은 공식적으로 내 사건이 되었으니 그런 요청은 내가 내려둘 수 있을 걸세. 하지만 이런 식이 되지는 않기 만을 바라고 있었어." 그리고 그는 말을 멈추었다. "난 메리를 보호했어야 했네. 난 알았어야 했어."

"그녀를 봐야겠습니다."

"누구, 허드슨 부인?"

"메리. 시신을 살펴야합니다."

"그건.... 그건 쉽지 않네. 분명. 어쨌든, 자넨 죽은 사람이 아닌가."

"일이 되게끔 만들어줘요, 레스트라드. 메리의 시신은 몰리에게 보내세요. 그것도 빨리. 존의 시간이 줄어들고 있습니다."

**수요일, 18.22 hrs**

"그녀가 준비되었다는군." 레스트라드가 전화기를 넣으며 말했다. "가세."

그들은 뒷쪽 계단으로 한 층을 내려가 영안실로 향했다. 셜록은 레스트라드의 모자와 재킷은 차 안에 남겨놓고 병원에 들어왔다. 그리고 이동 중, 실험 가운 하나를 낚아채 실험실 직원의 외양으로 바꾸었다. 거의 모든 사람이 다시 한번 그를 되돌아보거나 하는 일은 없을 것이다. 그러나 그는 계속 고개를 숙인 채 눈을 내리깔았다. 만일 잘못된 사람이 모퉁이를 돌아 나오거나 한다면(그저 앤더슨을 떠올린 것만으로 그의 입술이 일그러졌다.), 당장 뒤로 돌아가거나 빈 방으로 뛰어들 준비를 해 두었다. 복도는 고통스러울 정도로 친숙했다. 악몽 속에서는 그렇게나 자주 걷곤 했지만 자신이 다시 걷게 되리라곤 결코 생각하지 못했던 복도였다.

그리고나서 영안실로 향하는 문.

그는 레스트라드가 먼저 들어가도록 했다. 마음 속으로 그는 레스트라드가 복잡한 형식 절차들을 얼마나 빠르게 생략했는지 하는 점에 감탄했다. 일은 굉장히 빠르게 진행되고 있었다. 사실 셜록은 혈액 검사나 기타 시신에 대한 검사들이 벌써 끝났다는 사실 자체가 의심스러울 정도였다. 한편으로는 이것은 살인과 유괴 사건이자, 그 중 한 희생자가 아직도 밖에 그대로 남겨져 있는 상황이었다. 매 분 매 초가 전부 중요했고 그래서 분명 실험실 작업의 완료를 서두르기 위해 그들이 할 수 있는건 전부 하겠다는 생각이었을 것이다.

그는 밝게 불이 켜진 방 안으로 들어갔다.

몰리가 그곳에 홀로 있었다. 그녀는 천이 덮여진 시신이 놓인 긴 검시대 곁에 서 있었다. 그는 자신이 마지막으로 그녀를 봤을 때에 비해 머리카락은 어깨선 정도로 더 짧아졌고 색깔도 약간 더 밝아져 있다는 걸 알아차렸다. 그러나 그 외엔 그다지 변한 게 없었다. 언제나처럼 그녀는 거의 화장을 하지 않았다. 그저 조금 전 덧바른 듯한 약간의 립글로스 뿐. 그들은 한참동안 서로를 바라보았다.

"다시 보게 되어 기쁘군, 몰리 후퍼." 그가 말했다. 그리고 자신의 그 말이 얼마나 진심인지에 그는 깜짝 놀랐다.

"셜록." 그녀가 말했다. 그녀는 몇 발짝 앞으로 나섰다가 잠시 망설이고는 방을 가로질러 왔다. 그는 그녀에게 새로 고양이가 생겼고 그녀의 팔이 스크래처 취급을 당하고 있다는 걸 알았다. 그녀는 한동안 굳이 새 옷을 살 마음은 들지 않았던 모양이었다. - 전에 그 셔츠를 본 적이 있었고 이제 그것은 목주변이 약간 더 헤어져 있었다. - 그리고 제대로 점심 식사를 하는 대신 그녀는 초콜렛 바를 먹었다. 그녀의 이런 점들이 예전엔 거슬렸었지만, 이젠 그저 온화한 기분이 들 뿐이었다. 그는 이런 몰리 후퍼가 기뻤다. 그래서 그녀가 포옹을 위해 양팔을 열자, 그는 그 안으로 발걸음을 옮겼다. 약간 어색하긴 했지만 - 둘 다 그걸 느끼고 있었다. - 셜록 쪽이 어떤 식으로든 애정을 드러낸다는 일은 예전에도 늘 그렇게 어색했었다. 그는 서툴게 그녀의 등을 두드린 다음, 몸을 똑바로 세웠다.

"당신이 올 줄은 몰랐어요." 그녀가 말했다. 그리고 그녀는 미소를 지었다. "제 말은, 정말 이상하네요. 당신이 여기에 오다니! 다시는 만나지 못할 거라고 당신이 말했었죠."

"적어도 당신은 제대로 된 경고를 받았군." 레스트라드가 말했다. 셜록은 그가 상황에 비집고 들어와 준 것에 기묘한 감사를 느꼈다.

"시신을 봅시다." 셜록은 재회가 그에게 불러일으킨 감정들에 대해 깊이 생각하지 않고 싶다고 생각하며 말했다. 되돌아오기로 결심했을 때, 그는 단단히 마음을 다지고 레스트라드를 만났다. 레스트라드. 그리고 그를 제외한 그 누구도 만나지 않을 거라고. 그에겐 다른 사람을 볼 준비가 되어 있지 않았다.

몰리가 검시대 쪽으로 되돌아갔다. 부드럽게, 마치 잠이 든 아이를 다루듯 시트를 걷어 메리 모스턴의 구타당한 창백한 얼굴 그리고 베어진 목덜미를 드러냈다.

"맙소사." 레스트라드가 낮은 소리로 중얼거렸다.

셜록은 존에게 그렇게나 중요했었던 여자의 시신을 내려다보며 수 초간 꼼짝하지 않았다. 그러나 다시 한번 그는 밀려오는 감정의 위협과 싸웠다. 자신이 애정을 갖는다는 건 그 누구에게 있어서든 무슨 좋은 일이 될 리가 없었다. 특히나 존에겐. 사실, 그가 만일 어떤 감정이든간에 그것이 자신의 정신적 능력을 조금이라도 침범할 수 있도록 허락해 버린다면 유해한 결과가 일어날 가능성은 분명히 컸다. 그래서 그는 표정을 지우고 마음을 다졌다. 그는 앞으로 걸어나가 잘려나간 그녀의 머리칼을 엄지와 검지로 만져보았다. "날카로운 면도날이라든가 무슨 칼 같은 것으로 잘려져 나간 걸로 보이는군요. 엉망입니다."

"어째서 그들은 - ?"

"굴욕감. 그녀를 불안하게 하기 위해. 하지만 그보다는 존을 불안하게 만들기 위한 거였겠지요. 제가 말했던 대로 이건 위협입니다. 몰리, 돋보기."

그녀는 서랍에서 끝에 자가 붙어있는 작은 돋보기를 꺼내 그에게 건냈다. 그는 몸을 가까이 숙이고 입술과 눈 주위의 피부와 상채기, 열상 그리고 그녀의 머리 옆에 떡 벌어져 있는 상처를 들여다 보았다. "이 상처는 사망 전에 만들어졌군. 맞나?"

"네." 몰리가 부드럽게 말했다. "손가락도요."

"그럼 시신과 함께 귀가 발견되지는 않았습니까? 손가락들은?"

"아니." 레스트라드가 말했다. "범인들이 아마 기념품 삼아 쥐고 있는 모양이야. 그게 아니라면 아마도 존을 괴롭히기 위해서든."

그는 길게 베어진 목을 살폈다. 상처는 깊었고 목을 가로질러 식도와 경동맥이 깨끗하게 잘려나가 있었다. 한 개의 도구, 한 번의 손놀림으로. 절개부의 외관은 망설임이 없었다는 걸 보여주었다. 어떤 분노의 흔적도 없었다. 아니. 이것은 그렇다기보단 지나치다 싶을 정도로 제어된 칼놀림이었다. 이렇게 한 것이 누구인지는 몰라도 침착하게, 그저 하나의 절차로서 실행했던 것이다. 마치 송아지를 발골하는 노련한 도살업자처럼. 빠르고, 정확하고, 냉정하게.

그리고 그는 몰리에게 전부를 볼 수 있도록 시트 전체를 치워달라고 요청했다. 그리고 그렇게 하는 동안, 그는 레스트라드와 몰리가 나누는 대화를 들었다.

"실험실 테스트엔 뭔가 나온 게 있나?" 레스트라드는 딱 시신이 보이지 않을 정도로 몸을 돌리고 있는 상태였다.

"결과는 바로 십분 전에 받았어요. 한번 보죠." 몰리는 차트를 움켜쥐고 종이를 넘기며 말했다. 그녀는 혈액 검사 결과를 읽어내리기 시작했다. 레스트라드가 아니라 셜록을 위해 나트륨, 포타슘, 유레아, 크리아티닌 등의 수치를 말한 다음, 그 뒤에 해석을 덧붙였다. "아드레날린의 고수치는 스트레스를 의미하죠. 글루코스의 저수치는 그녀가 대략 24시간동안 먹은 게 없다는 걸 보여줘요. 철분의 저수치는 물론, 혈액 손실 탓이에요. 우린 사망시각을 자정 무렵으로 보고 있어요, 월요일밤."

"그녀의 체내에 무슨 약 성분이 발견되었다든가?" 레스트라드가 물었다.

"없어요. 하지만 피부와 옷가지에 상당량의 화학 물질 흔적이 있었어요." 몰리가 말했다. 그녀의 시선이 차트의 이곳 저곳으로 움직였다. "수산화 암모늄은 주로 그녀의 손과 이마에 있었지요. 하지만 그 밖에도 나트륨과 인산염 그리고 프레온도 있었어요."

셜록은 수산화 암모늄, 나트륨, 인산염 그리고 프레온을 교차 참조해 머리 속에 기억해 둔 화학 물질 리스트를 뒤지면서 몸을 똑바로 일으켰다.

"셜록?" 레스트라드가 기대하듯 말했다.

조각들이 하나로 맞춰지질 않았다. 처음 세가지는 사실 어디에서나 발견될 수 있는 것이었다. 그리고 마지막은 종종 스프레이 깡통에 사용되는 것이었다. 그는 연결을 찾을 수가 없었다. "아무 것도. 계속해요, 몰리."

"그녀의 시신과 옷가지에 묻은 대부분의 혈액은 그녀 자신의 것이에요. 하지만 전부 다는 아니죠." 그녀는 입술을 깨물고 빠르게 셜록 쪽을 흘낏 바라보았다. 그리고 말했다. "그 중 일부는 존의 거예요. 과학 수사팀이 그들의 플랫에서 찾아낸 것과 DNA가 일치해요. 또한 그녀의 시신에서 발견된 피부 조각이나 머리카락엔 신원 미상의 DNA의 흔적이 있었어요. 하지만 우리가 가진 자료에선 맞는 기록이 없어요."

"그럼 분명 그들은 함께 있었던 거군." 레스트라드가 말했다. "존과 메리 말이야. 그리고 추정컨대 그들이 함께 있었을때 존은 살아있었어. 존의 혈액의 양은 얼마나 되지?"

"추정치 50밀리리터예요. 그렇게 많은 양은 아니죠."

 _그녀의 말은 죽음을 일으킬 정도의 손실은 아니라는 뜻이군_ , 셜록은 생각했다.

"어디에서 발견되었나?"

"온 사방에서요. 그녀의 머리카락, 얼굴, 손, 목, 옷."

"다른 사람들의 DNA 흔적이 있다고 했지. 강간이 있었다는 표시는?"

"없어요. 하지만... " 몰리는 차트를 덮고 시신을 내려다보며 힘없이 말했다. "그녀는 _임신_ 중이었어요."

뚜렷한 침묵이 방 안에 흘렀다. 그리고 셜록은 얼어붙었다. 메리의 잘려나간 손가락 위를 맴돌던 돋보기를 향하고 있던 그의 눈이 감겼고 아무것도 보이지 않았다. 순간, 마치 두뇌가 탈선하기라도 한 것처럼 느껴졌다.

레스트라드가 헛기침을 했다. 그는 낮은 목소리로 말했다. "그녀는 그런 말은 하지 않았어. 그녀가 알고 있었을지 궁금하군. 혹시 그게 - 얼마나 되었는지 알고 있나?"

"제대로 부검을 하지 않은 상태로는... 8시에 스케쥴이 잡혀있어요."

"그녀의 옷가지." 셜록이 다시 정상으로 돌아와 말했다. "그건 어디있습니까?"

"실험실에서 가지고 있어요." 몰리가 말했다. "하지만 제게 사진이 있어요." 그녀는 약간 얼굴을 붉혔다. "당신이 혹시 발견 당시의 모습 그대로 그녀를 봐야 할 필요를 느낄 거 같다고 생각했죠. 그래서 사진을 찍었어요." 그녀는 그에게 자신의 전화기를 건넸다.

셜록은 감사의 표시로 그녀를 향해 고개를 끄덕였다. 그는 엄지 손가락으로 사진들을 이리저리 훑으며 그녀의 목에서부터 입고 있는 큰 사이즈의 티셔츠 전체로 퍼져나간 대량의 혈액을 눈여겨 보았다. 그건 존의 티셔츠였다. 그는 그것을 알아보았다.

레스트라드는 몰리를 향해 말을 계속했다. "누군가 연락 받은 사람이 있는지 알고 있나? 부모라든가 가족? 그녀에겐 언니가 있다고 했었는데."

"사람들이 그녀를 찾아 연락을 했는지 아닌지는 아직 모르겠어요."

레스트라드의 휴대 전화가 주머니 속에서 울렸다. "실례하네." 그는 테이블에서 물러서며 말했다. 셜록은 딱히 도움이 될 만한 부분을 찾아내진 못하고 있었지만 계속 몰리의 사진들을 살피고 있었다. 그는 옷가지 자체를 자세히 봐야할 필요가 있었다. 설명할 수 없는 찢어진 흔적이나 피가 튀어있는 모습, 냄새 같은 걸 확인해야만 했다.

레스트라드가 숨을 헉 하고 쉬었다. "존이야!"

셜록이 휙 몸을 돌렸다. " _뭐?_ "

"이 문자. 존의 전화기에서 온거야. 이건. - 오 맙소사."

셜록은 성큼성큼 두 걸음을 걸어나가서는, 몰리의 전화기를 던져 되돌려주는 동시에 레스트라드의 손에서 전화기를 낚아챘다. 레스트라드는 저항하지 않았다. 그는 거의 움직이지조차 않았다. 셜록은 눈 앞까지 전화기를 들어올렸고, 그것이 문자가 아닌 사진이라는 걸 알게 되었다.

사진은 존이었다. 가까운 거리에서 찍혀진 사진. 그는 똑바로 앉아있는 것처럼 보였다. 그러나 그의 벗은 어깨 위에 놓여진 손이 그를 자리에 고정시켜 놓고 있었다. 그의 머리는 낮게 늘어져 있었고 눈은 감겨 있었다. 재갈이 그의 입 안을 메우고 있었다. 피. 선명하고 축축한 피가 그의 아랫입술에서 흘러내리고 있었고 셜록이 알 수 있는 바로는 그의 치아 역시도 붉게 물들어 있었다. 관자 놀이에 있는 2인치 크기의 자상엔 - 브라스 너클일거라 그는 확신했다. - 피가 검게 말라붙어 있었고 피부가 부풀어 올라있었다. 그의 머리는 눈에 띄게 구타를 당한 흔적이 보였다. 머리카락은 피로 젖었고 얼굴은 온통 멍이었다. 목 옆쪽에 난 두 개의 구멍은 떡이 져서 말라붙은 혈액으로 거의 알아보기가 힘들었다. 셜록은 그동안 쭉 가슴 깊숙한 곳에 꾹꾹 밀어넣고 있었던 불꽃이 화르륵 타오르는 걸 느꼈다. 그의 손가락이 더욱 거세게 전화기를 움켜쥐었다. _그들에 네게서 뭘 원하는 거지, 존? 대체 뭘?_

전화기가 다시 울렸다. 왓슨으로부터의 문자 수신.

마치 약간의 개인적인 공간을 찾아 물러서듯이, 셜록은 레스트라드로부터 몸을 돌려 문자를 열었다. 또 다른 사진. 이번엔 존의 손을 근접해서 찍었다. 손목을 안쪽으로 서로 붙여서 단단히 묶어놓은 것은 얇은 은색 철사로, 그의 양손에 일곱번 감겨져 그 끝부분은 존의 손가락이 닿지 못하는 위치에 꼬여 있었다. 자물쇠로서 충분히 효과적이었다. 철사가 피부 속을 깊이 파고 드는 바람에 양쪽 손목에서 흘러내린 피가 그의 손가락 끝에서 똑똑 떨어져 내리고 있었다. 손가락 두 개는 부러진 것으로 보였다. 존이 어떤 저항을 한다손 치더라도 탄성이라곤 전혀 없이 면도칼처럼 피부를 잘라낼 듯한 철사와 마주하게 될 뿐이었다. _며칠이나?_ 셜록은 자신의 손이 떨리지 않도록 막기 위해 애를 쓰며 궁금하게 생각했다. 손목이 현재 위치한 상태 그대로 머물기만 한다면 철사가 당장 정맥을 잘라내는 일은 없겠지만, 충분한 시간이 흐른다면 그가 양손을 잃게 될 가능성이 아주 컸다. _그가 과연 며칠이나 더 - ?_

다시 전화기가 울렸다. 떨리는 손가락으로 셜록은 다음 사진을 불러냈다.

존은 바닥에 배를 대고 누워있었고 양팔은 머리 위로 올리고 있었다. 그의 등은 칼로 심하게 훼손되어 있는 것처럼 보였다. 그리고 나서야 셜록은 알아차렸다. I, O, 그리고 U자로 이루저니 글자들이 일곱번 피부에 새겨져 있었다.

그는 경악으로 소리치며 뒤로 비틀거리며 물러섰다. 마치 자기 자신의 손에 들려 있는 사진으로부터 멀리 피하려는 듯이. 그러나 그의 손은 그대로 전화기를 꽉 움켜쥔 채였고, 믿지 못하겠다는 듯 휘둥그레하게 커진 그의 눈은 그것으로부터 떨어지질 않았다.

"셜록!" 레스트라드가 앞으로 나서며 말했다. 그러나 셜록은 한 손을 들어 그를 막았다. 그의 머리가 빙빙 돌았고 눈 앞이 흐려졌다. 토할 것 같은 기분이 들었다.

전화기가 다시 한번 더 울렸다. 이번엔 문자였다.

_셜록을 찾아. 아니면 다음번에 당신이_   
_우리의 조니 보이를 보게 될 땐,_   
_조각 조각씩이 될 거야._

셜록은 전화기를 떨어뜨렸다. 배터리가 튕겨 나가고 화면이 까맣게 되었다. 그는 두려움과 분노가 위험스럽게 뒤섞인 길고도 무시무시한 고함을 내지르며 손가락으로 머리칼을 엉망으로 헤집었다. 그는 정신없이 이리저리 서성이기 시작했고 그러다 벽을 마주치자 절규하며 발로 차고 손을 내질렀다.

"셜록!" 레스트라드가 당황하며 말했다. 몰리는 양손으로 입을 가린 채 서 있었다. 그녀의 커다란 눈은 눈물로 빛나고 있었다. "셜록, 그만! 그만해! 몰리, 배터리 좀 끼워줘. 내가 좀 봐야겠어. 셜록!"

셜록이 몸을 휙 돌렸다. 그의 얼굴은 격분과 공포로 뒤틀려 있었다. 한 방울 눈물이 그의 뺨을 미끄러져 내려왔지만, 그는 느끼지 못하고 있었다. "그는 죽었나? 모리아티는 _정말로_ 죽은 건가?"

레스트라드는 마치 그런 말이 셜록의 입에서 나올 거라 전혀 생각지 못했다는 것처럼 망연한 얼굴이었다. "모리아티?"

"짐?" 몰리가 작은 목소리로 말했다.

"그래! 그래, 모리아티! 그는 _죽었나?_ "

"물 - 물론 죽었네, 셜록."

"확신합니까? _완벽하게_ 확신하는 겁니까?"

"난 - "

"왜냐하면 저는 당신을 정말 꽤나 잘 속였냈단 말입니다. 그렇지 않나요, 레스트라드? 당신은 제임스 모리아티가 죽은 사람이라고 100퍼센트 확신하는 겁니까?"

"그래! 우리가 옥상에서 발견한 그 시체는" 그가 말했다. "입 안에 총을 발사한 상태였지. 머리 뒤가 날아가고 없었어. 완벽하게 죽었어. 그는..... 리차드 부룩으로 확인되었지."

"그건 짐이었어요." 몰리가 재빨리 말했다. "전 알아요. 왜냐하면... 제가 그의 시체를 맡았으니까요. 바로 여기에서. 좀 그렇긴 했죠, 아시잖아요, 우린 그러니까... 커플이었으니까요."

하지만 셜록은 누그러들지 않았다. 그는 문으로 향했다. 그리고 레스트라드가 그를 막으려 하자, 화를 내며 그를 밀쳐내고는 말을 잃고 두려워하고 있는 몰리와 레스트라스를 뒤에 남기고 문 밖으로 뛰쳐 나갔다. 


	12. 존 왓슨을 위한 선물

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 독자를 거스를 수 있는 상세한 폭력 묘사. 다음 챕터로 넘어가고 싶어하실지도.
> 
> (역자의 생각 : 지금까지 챕터 중에서 가장 폭력을 상세하게 그린 내용이 들어있습니다. 필요하시다면 존이 심한 고문과 폭행을 당한다는 정도만 기억하시고 다음 챕터로 넘어가셔도 흐름에 큰 문제는 없으리라 생각합니다.)

**DAY 8**   
**수요일, 21.37 hrs**

"다 마시도록 해, 펫."

모란이 그의 머리 옆에 개밥그릇을 놓아주고는 피가 엉겨붙은 머리카락을 쓰다듬었다. "자, 얼른." 그가 말했다.

탈수증으로 스스로 죽음을 맞이하겠다는 그의 결의는 차갑고 시원한 물의 존재 앞에 약해졌다. 그리고 그는 힘없이 팔꿈치에 몸을 기대며 무거운 머리를 들어 올렸다. 고통스럽게 쑤셔오는 바싹 마른 입술을 매끈한 표면에 가져가자 찰나의 위로가 찾아들었다. 그리고 그는 물을 마셨다. 들이키면 들이킬수록 그의 목마름은 점점 더 커져갔다. 그리고 금세 그는 그릇의 바닥까지 전부 빨아들이고도 더 많은 물을 원하며 접시 바닥의 물방울까지 전부 핥았다.

"가서 다시 채워줘, 렉스." 모란이 말했다. 렉스는 그릇에 플라스틱 물병을 탈탈 털어 넣었다. 그리고 존은 처음보다 훨씬 더 빠르게 이번 그릇을 비웠다.

"우리 친구가 꽤 목이 말랐었나봐." 모란이 언급하며 손을 아래로 뻗어 다시 존의 머리카락을 쓰다듬었다. "좋은 일이야. 그에게 아직 남은 의지가 있다는 뜻이지."

하지만 존은 죽을 방법을 떠올리고 있던 중이었다. 그리고 두번째 그릇을 비우고 머리를 다시 차가운 타일 바닥으로 되돌리는 동안, 그는 이 의지 박약은 - 그가 물을 마셨다는 것은 - 의지가 아니라 그저 나약함의 표시로 생각되었다. 그는 고문으로 결국 그의 죽음이라는 형태로 막을 내리리라는 것에 준비가 되어 있었다. 그는 모든 게 끝이 나리라는 것에 준비가 되어 있었다. 만일 그들이 다시 그를 물에 빠뜨리려고 한다면, 그는 폐 안으로 물을 들이킬 것이었다. 칼날로 중요 정맥이 찢겨 열릴 때까지 칼 아래에서 몸을 뒤틀고 휠 것이었다. 다음전에 그들이 그의 잇사이에 암모니아를 적신 행주를 집어넣으면 목에 걸려 숨이 막히거나 중독으로 인해 죽음에 이르게 되길 바라며 조각조각이 날때까지 씹어 삼킬 것이었다. 어쩌면 렉스를 괴롭혀서는 그의 심장이 충격으로 경련해 심장 마비가 일어나게 할 수도 있을 것이다. 죽을 방법은 너무나 많았다. 그리고 그것 하나 제대로 하지 못하는 자기 자신에 대해 몹시 화가 났다. _이 멍청한 놈_. 그는 스스로에게 말했다. _넌 약해빠진 개자식이야. 물을 가져다 줬다고 그걸 마시다니. 한심한 자식._

"너의 친애하는 경감에게 보냈던 사진들에 대한 답장을 드디어 받았어. 거의 세시간이 걸렸네. 그가 뭘 보내왔는지 알아?" 모란은 존의 전화기를 이리저리 살피며 웃음을 터트렸다. 그리고 그는 그가 볼 수 있도록 화면을 돌렸다. "이거야."

그것은 3년전의 뉴스 사이트 내용을 띄워놓은 컴퓨터 스크린의 사진이었다. 거기엔 셜록 홈즈의 죽음이 실려있었다. 표제 아래의 사진엔 사냥모자를 쓴 셜록이 찍혀 있었다.

"꽤나 영리함을 과시하고 싶어하는구만, 너의 레스트라드 말이야. 그리고 문자는 이래. _자 여기 그를 찾았어. 그럼 대체 존은 어디야?_ 정말 재밌는 사람인걸. 그에게 뭔가 새로운 걸 보내줘야겠어. 박차를 가하게끔 말이야. 형사양반이 밖으로 튀어나가 찾으러 다니게끔. 내 생각에는 말이야, 셜록을 찾기 위한 최선의 선택으론 너 다음이 바로 그가 되야 할 것 같아. 어쨌든 그는 셜록의 리스트중에 세번째였거든, 안그래? 너, 그리고 늙은 여자 다음으로."

존은 그가 무슨 말을 하고 있는 것인지 알지 못했다. 하지만 사실 얼마전부터는 뭐든간에 제대로 이해하는 것이 어려워지고 있다는 걸 깨닫고 있었다. 그의 머리는 무거운 느낌이었고 정신은 느릿느릿 돌아가고 있었다.

"하지만 진짜로 급할 건 없겠지. 너와 난 - 우린 아직 재미를 보고 있잖아. 사실, 네게 또다른 선물을 가져왔어." 모란이 말했다.

처음엔 존은 보기를 거부했다. 그리고 나서 그는 거의 종소리 같은 사슬이 짤랑이는 부드러운 소리를 들었다. 자신의 욕망에 반해 공포에 몰린 그는 고개를 돌려 모란이 그에게 체인메일의 벨트 같아 보이는 것을 전시해 보이고 있는 것을 보았다. 다만 그것은 벨트라기엔 넓고 길이는 짧았고, 체인 메일이라기엔 고리들은 크고 수가 적었다. 그리고 각각의 고리들엔 마치 똑바로 펴진 낚시 바늘처럼 안쪽으로 짧고 살짝 구부러져 있는 가시들이 달려 있었다.

"이건 실리스cilice라고 불리지. 금속으로 만들어진 실리스. 종교적인 용도의 것은 아니야. 그건 이거에 비하면 그저 _거추장스러운_ 것에 불과하지. 고통스럽긴 할 거야, 분명히. 하지만 피를 보자고 만들어진건 아니지. 하지만 이건... 좀 더..... 즐기는 용도라고 해야겠지. 처벌을 위해 만들어졌어. 네가 뭣 때문에 벌을 받고 있는지는 아나, 존?"

존은 다시 눈을 감고 그가 벌을 받아 마땅할 만한 모든 일들을 떠올렸다.

"네 주인의 죄 때문이지. 우리가 _그_ 를 건드릴 수 없는 거라면, 네가 대신 해야 하는 거야. 너는 신앙이 있는 사람인가, 존? 그건 대리 속죄, 대속이라고 불려. 그를 위해 네가 대신하는 거야. 적어도 지금 당장은. 재밌는 일이지. 난 한탄하곤 했어. 셜록이 뛰어내렸던 그날, 방아쇠를 당겨 네 뇌수가 애플 소스처럼 길바닥에 터져 나오게 하지 않았다는 사실을 말이야. 어쨌든 그게 _딱_ 맞는 일이었겠지. 머리엔 머리라고들 하잖아. 사람들이 뭐라고 하더라?"

그의 입은 벌써 다시 말라있었다. 마치 마우것도 전혀 마시지 않았던 것처럼.

"너도 알겠지만 총을 쏠 수 있는 기회는 _두번_ 있었어. 첫번째는 너도 기억할 거야. 네가 짐의 진정한 모습, 게임의 지배자인 그를 만났던 날이지. 그리고 그가 네게 했던 말을 기억해? 분명 그렇겠지. 네가 직접 말했었으니까. _난 존 왓슨을 멈출 수 있어_. 이젠 기억나나? _그의 심장을 멈출수 있지_. 난 그 말을 직접 들었어. 내가 서 있던 곳에서 난 네 심장에 조준된 작은 십자표시를 바라보고 있었지. 넌 그 말들이 그냥 시같은 것 이상이라는 걸 분명히 알았을 거야. 그건 약속이였어. 그리고 짐은 언제나 약속을 잘 지켰지. 내 말은, 지금 널 한번 보라는 거야."

모란은 무릎을 낮춰 땅 위에 몸을 구부리고 존의 얼굴 곁에 자신의 얼굴을 나란히 했다. 그의 손이 앞으로 뻗어져 나와 존의 벗은 가슴 위에 올려졌다. "하지만 여기 뛰고 있군. 아직도 뛰고 있어. 쿵. 쿵. 뭘 위해서지, 조니 보이? 어떻게 이럴 수 있지? 난 우리가 네게서 그걸 꺼내버렸다고 생각했는데."

그들은 긴 시간 동안 상대의 눈을 마주 보았다. 푸른 눈이 푸른 눈을. 둘다 텅 비어 있었지만 같은 식은 아니었다.

"넌 그날의 저격수였군." 그가 힘없이 말했다. 그가 너무 가까이 있어서 존은 그의 페퍼민트 향의 숨결을 맡을 수 있었다. "맙소사, 넌 저격수였던 그날 셜록 홈즈를 만났던 거군."

모란은 갑자기 벌떡 자리에서 일어나 존을 내려다 보며 섰다. "그때 네 생명을 날려버리지 않아서 잘됐지않아? 만일 내가 그렇게 했었더라면, 너와 난 이렇게 같이 놀 기회는 결코 없었겠지. 그리고 난 너랑 노는게 정말 너무 즐거워, 조니 보이. 그럼 뭘 할까? 네게 새 장신구를 시험해 보기로 할까?"

모란은 존의 몸 아래에 구두를 끼워넣어 그가 똑바로 눕게끔 몸을 돌렸다. 그는 열린 상처에 압력이 실리자 신음했다.

"바지를 벗겨, 다즈. 네가 그 영광을 원한다면 말이지."

거의 즉각 존은 다즈의 묵직한 손길이 그의 바지 단추를 벗기고 지퍼를 여는 걸 느꼈다. 그리고 피가 온통 튄 직물이 그의 다리를 따라 느릿하게 벗겨져 나가고 팬티 만이 남겨졌다. 그는 몸을 떨었다. 그리고 묶여진 손으로 사타구니를 가리려 애썼다.

"선호하는 쪽이 있나, 조니? 왼쪽다리 아니면 오른쪽?" 그는 목줄을 들고 산책을 가자며 개를 꼬시는 주인처럼 존의 머리 위에 실리스를 짤랑거렸다. "없어? 음, 그럼 다음 며칠동안 양쪽에 각각 공평하게 처리하도록 할게. 경감님께서 우리의 인기 모델씨를 따라 오는데는 꽤 시간이 걸릴거라고 난 생각해. 그러니까. 왼쪽부터 시작하도록 하지. 다즈, 자기야, 착하지, 그럼 날 위해 사랑스러운 존의 허벅지를 벌려 주겠어."

다즈는 존의 오른쪽 허벅지 안쪽으로 손을 미끄러뜨려서는 왼쪽 허벅지로부터 떼어내서는 모란이 자기 맘대로 왼쪽 다리를 쓸수 있도록 해 주었다. "그 편이 좋군. 다즈, 내가 이걸 채우는 동안, 그를 편안하게 해줘. 난 전엔 한번도 이 일을 해 본적이 없거든."

거의 벌거벗겨져 마침내 드러난 피부위에 다즈의 손이 올려진 상태의 존은 처음 모란이 그를 바닥에 눕혀 고정시켜서 등 뒤에 글자를 새기려 했을 때보다 더 약해진 기분을 느꼈다. 다즈는 손가락 끝으로 존의 허벅지 안쪽에 작은 원을 그리며 마사지 하기 시작했다. 다른 쪽 손으로는 존의 무릎을 바닥에 누르고 있었다. 한편 모란은 그의 왼쪽 무릎을 들어 올려서는 허벅지 아래로 실리스를 밀어넣었다. 그리고 양손으로 그는 그 허벅지를 바닥이 쾅 밀어내렸다.

철사 가시가 살갗을 파고들어오자 존은 고통으로 울부짖었다. 하지만 그걸로 끝이 아니었다. 모란은 벨트처럼 그의 다리에 실리스를 감싸서는 구멍이 뚫린 가죽 끈을 반대쪽 끝에 달린 버클안에 밀어 넣었다. 그리고 그는 실리스가 단단히 매어지도록 잡아당겼다. 그리고 그의 허벅지를 위아래로 흔들자 피부에 피어나 있던 핏방울들이 유리창에 비가 오듯 흘러내렸다. 존은 다시 소리를 질렀다. 그의 온몸이 떨렸다.

"쉿, 조용히, 펫." 모란이 온화하게 말했다. "이제 됐어. 그를 놔줘."

다즈는 존의 다리를 놓아주었다. 그리고 존은 옆으로 돌아누워 몸을 웅크렸다. 그러나 그가 생각할 수 있는 어느 자세로도 찌르는 고통이 달래지진 못할 것이었다. 메스꺼움의 파도가 그를 덥쳤고 그 모든 감각에 몸이 움츠러들었다. 그리고 그는 구역질을 했다. 그의 입에서 물과 위액에 새어나와 바닥에 흘러내렸다. 그의 시야가 어두워졌고 방이 기울었다. 그는 알지 못하는 세상으로 깊숙히 빠져들어갔다.

**수요일, 23.12 hrs**

나긋해진 피부의 모든 신경이 동시에 펄쩍 뛰어오른 순간, 그는 깜짝 놀라 깨어났다. 잠시 그는 숨을 쉴 수가 없었다. 그의 기도는 압착된 것 같은 느낌이었고 그의 가슴은 진공 청소기처럼 저절로 무너져 내리기 직전이었다. 그리고나서 그는 머리에서 물이 뚝뚝 떨어지고 가슴과 다리가 젖어 있다는 걸 깨달았다. 그는 얼음같이 차가운 물에 흠뻑 젖어 있었다. 그리고 그의 눈에서 물줄기가 사라진 순간 그는 그들이 두번째 양동이를 쏟아내는 것을 보았다.

"무례하게 깨워서 미안해, 조니. 내 친구." 모란이 말했다. "하지만 다즈, 나의 크고 건장한 부하, 그는 사람들이 몸을 떠는 걸 좋아하거든. 내 취향은 아니야. 하지만 우린 다들 각자 좋아하는 괴상한 취향이 있잖아. 그는 이렇게 하면 근육의 조임과 떨림을 유지할 수 있게 해준대." 그는 존의 곁에 무릎을 꿇었다. "그리고 _이것_ 도 미안하군."

그는 실리스를 풀어 떼어냈다. 가시가 살갗을 찢어 냈다. 존은 다시 비명을 질렀다. 그리고 잠시 후 세번째 양동이가 그의 다리와 몸통에 쏟아져 내렸다. 그는 헉하고 숨이 막혔다가는 헐떡이며 악문 잇사이로 신음을 끙끙거렸다. 모란이 다른쪽 다리에 실리스를 부착하러 자리를 욺기는 동안, 그는 다즈가 그 자신의 바지를 벗고있다는 걸 알아차렸다.

그는 확실히 그 일이 일어나리라는 걸 알고 있었다. 그는 거의 처음부터 쭉 알고 있었다. 모란의 암시. 다즈의 굶주린 눈. - 그는 그 일들을 향해 귀가 멀지도 눈이 멀지도 않았다. 그러나 그는 희망을 가지고 있었다. 그리고 날이 흐르고 아무 일도 일어나지 않는 동안, 그 희망은 점점 강해졌다. 그는 자신이 곧 죽게 될 거라고 판단했다. 그리고 이건 그저 하나의 굴욕이자 하나의 고문일 뿐이라고, 그는 오래 버티지 못할 게 분명하다고. 하지만 그는 틀렸었다.

금속 실리스의 뾰족한 가시가 그의 오른쪽 허벅지의 피부를 압정처럼 뚫고 들어왔다. 그리고 모란이 끈을 단단히 당겼다. 존의 눈에선 눈물이 흘러내렸고 그의 몸은 부들부들 떨렸다. 그리고 옆눈으로 그는 다즈가 공을 들여 서두르지 않고 자신의 것을 훑으며 준비하고 있는 것을 보았다. 그의 눈은 북쪽을 가리키는 나침반처럼 존에게 고정되어 있었다.

존이 신경을 다른 곳으로 쓰고 있는 것을 보고 모란은 그의 곁에 무릎을 꿇고 앉아 주의를 자신에게 다시 끌기 위해 거칠게 그의 뺨을 두드렸다. "난 그를 기다리게 하고 있었지." 그는 미소를 제어하겠다는 시도는 전혀 보이지 않은 채 말했다. "그에겐 힘든 일이었겠지. 그래서 어쩌면 그는 조금 지나치게 열광적일지도 몰라. 그냥 참고로 알아두라고."

머리 위의 빛이 깜빡였다.

"그를 가둬!" 모란이 다시 일어나며 말했다. 피트와 렉스가 앞으로 나섰다. 그들은 존을 엎드리게 한 다음 각기 한팔을 움켜쥐고는 바닥을 가로질러 배수관까지 그의 몸을 끌고 갔다. 거기에 냉동고에서 쓰고 있던 것과 같은 사슬을 이용해서 묶인 그의 손목을 타일 바닥에 단단히 고정된 배수관의 창살에 고정시켰다. 체인은 존과 6센치미터 정도의 여유가 있었다.

"그는 전부 네 맘대로 해" 모란이 음산하게 말했다.

존은 부러서지라도 해서 어떻게든 벗어날 수 있을지도 모른다는 미약한 희망으로 사슬을 당겨 보았다. 철사가 그의 팔목에 더욱 깊이 파고 들었을 뿐이었다.

그림자가 그의 위로 드리워졌다. 그는 다즈가 더욱 가까이 다가오는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 긴 시간이 지났고 아무일도 일어나지 않았다. 하지만 그의 공포는 견딜 수 있는 수준을 넘어서 거의 똑바로 생각하지 못하게 만들었다. 그러고나서 다즈가 존의 다리 사이에 한 발을 집어넣어 벌렸다. 딱 적당한 공간을 얻자 그는 몸을 낮추었따. 두 개의 커다란 손이 존의 무릎의 피부를 건드려왔다. 처음엔 그저 간질거리는 정도로, 그리고는 허벅지를 따라 위로 문질러 올라오기 시작했따. 한 손이 무자비하게 실리스를 누르자 바늘이 더욱 깊이 살 속으로 스며들었다. 존은 고통으로 신음했다. 그의 입은 양 팔 사이의 바닥에 짓눌려졌고 두눈은 질끈 감겼다. 손은 계속 위로 올라와 엉덩이에 닿았다. 그리고 두꺼운 손가락들이 그의 얼음물에 젖어있던 팬티 꼭대기를 움켜잡고아 벗겨내어서는 다리를 따라 아래로 쭉 끌어당겨 옆으로 치워졌다.

"시작하지." 모란이 가볍게 흥분하고 있는 목소리로 말했다. 그 목소리가 갑자기 그의 머리 바로 위에서 들려왔다. "인사 좀 해, 조니."

존은 고개를 들어 모란이 자기 전화기를 자신을 향해 뻗고 있는 것을 보았다. 그가 지금 그것의 뒤쪽을 바라보고 있으며 뒤쪽의 동그란 렌즈 옆의 작고 하얀 불빛이 켜져 있다는 걸 깨닫는데는 약간 시간이 걸렸다. 그는 동영상을 찍히고 있는 중이었다. 그는 즉각 머리를 돌렸다. _제발, 하느님, 그냥 죽게 해주세요._ 모란이 키득거리는 동안 그는 생각했다.

그리고 시작되었다. 다즈는 존의 벌어진 다리 사이에 무릎을 꿇고 커다랗고 건장한 양손을 앞으로 뻗어 존의 엉덩이를 움켜쥐었다. 그는 피부에 손톱을 깊숙히 박아넣으며 그를 끌어당겨 무릎을 꿇게했다. 존의 팔이 삐죽히 그의 앞을 향해 잡아 당겨졌고 손목이 고정된 철사로 조여들었다. 그의 뒤쪽으로부터 그는 자신의 얼어붙은 엉덩이 위로 뜨거운 피부가 밀어붙여 오는 것을 느꼈다. 다즈가 자리를 잡는 걸 느꼈다. 그리고 남자가 자신의 전부를 밀어넣는 동안 느리고 몹시 고통스러운 침입을 느꼈다. 한 남자의 상당한 크기가 그의 안으로 깊숙히 들어왔다. 존은 숨이 턱 막혔다. 그의 입이 소리업는 비명으로 열렸다. 그러나 그것은 그저 시작에 불과했다.

"세게 올라타, 신나게 그의 위에 올라타라고!" 렉스가 말했다.

존은 찢어져 나가고 있는 것 같은 느낌이었다. 매번 잔혹한 추삽이 이루어질 때마다 새롭게 갈라져나가는 것처럼 느껴졌다. 그의 유일한 생각은 벗어나겠다는 것 뿐이었다. 그는 앞으로 몸을 밀어내며 자신과 공격자 사이에 거리를 두려 애를 썼다. 아니면 바닥에 납작히 업드리기라도 하려 했다. 그러나 다즈의 손톱이 그의 피부위로 긴 손톱 자국을 만들어 냈다. 그의 갈비뼈 위로, 그의 허리를 따라서. 그리곤 엉덩이를 더욱 깊숙히 내리며 그를 뒤로 끌어당겨 그의 안으로 자신을 밀어넣었다. 남자의 허벅지가 반복적으로 그의 것에 부딪혀와 실리스로 피부가 까지고 가시로 구멍이 찢겨져 나갔다. 존의 눈에서 눈물이 새어나왔다. 그리고 그는 자기 자신의 혀를 깨물어 피를 흘리며 목구멍 속으로 고통의 비명을 가두었다.

그것은 맨살이 타는 것 같은 것이었고 그가 지금까지 알았던 그 어느것과도 같지 않은 폭력이었다. 커다란 남자가 자기 자신의 잔인한 만족감을 위해 그를 차지하고 있다는 잔혹함이 그가 정신을 놓게 만들고 있었다. 그의 목구멍에서 흐느낌이 터져나왔다. 그는 묶여진 손을 바닥에 내리쳤다. 다시 그리고 또 다시. 타오르는 통증이 피투성이가 된 손목 주위로 집중되고 있음에도 불구하고 계속해서. 하지만 남자는 늦추질 않았다. 아니, 그는 더욱 급하게, 더욱 사납게 파고들 뿐이었다. 그 동안 한 남자는 비디오 촬영이 설정된 전화기를 들고 존으로선 이해가 되지 않는말을 중얼거리며 그들 주변을 빙글빙글 돌고 있었고, 다른 두명의 남자는 침묵의 승인 속에 바라보고 있었다.

시간이 얼어붙은 것 같았다. 혹은 그보다는 일정한 구간을 반복하고 있는 것 같았다. - 그는 몇번이고 반복해서 꿰뚫리는 동안 무자비한 불길 속에 빠져 마치 결코 끝나지 않을 것 같이 느껴졌다. 그러나 다즈는 한계에 가까워지고 있었다. 신음 소리와 함께 그는 손을 뻗어 거슬리게 움찔거리고 있던 존의 발기한 페니스를 움켜쥐었다. 그리고 자기 자신의 움직임과 리듬을 맞춰 훑기 시작했다. 그건 그렇게 오래 걸리지 않았다. - 존은 바닥에 사정했다. 박수소리와 함께 모란이 큰 소리로 외쳤다. "저런 그는 끝이 났네. 얘들아! 보여? 그는 그게 좋은가보군."

하지만 그는 토하고 싶었다. 그는 목이 턱 막혀오르는 걸 느꼈다. 마른 구역질이 위에서 목구멍으로 올라오는 걸 느꼈다. 그러나 아무것도 나오지 않았다. 가차없는 움직임은 더욱 격렬하고 빠르고 뜨거워졌고 다즈는 마침내 그의 안에서 절정을 맞아 마지막으로 한번 힘껏 몸을 움직였다. 그리고 나서 그의 피로 붉게 물든 뜨거운 액체가 존에게서 새어나오는 동안, 다즈는 존의 엉덩이에서 손을 떼어낸 다음, 손가락으로 그의 찢어진 등을 밀어 그의 몸을 밀어냈다. 온몸을 경련하며 존은 흐느꼈다. 그리고 그는 앞으로 쓰러졌다. 그의 위에서 다즈는 거칠게 숨을 헐떡였다.

다즈는 커다란 손으로 그의 목 뒷덜미를 움켜쥐고 귓가에 속삭였다. "넌 귀엽고 작은 성노리개감이야, 안그래?" 그리고 압력이 사라졌다. 존은 오염되어졌다고 느꼈다. 강렬한 통증에 마비되어버린 것 같이 느껴졌다. 압도적인 수치심을 느꼈다. 그는 비명을 지르고 싶었다. 울부짖고 싶었다. 더욱 크고 더 심한, 영구적인 폭력을 스스로에게 가하고 싶었다. 그러나 그는 아무것도 할 수 없었다.

"그럼 이제," 모란이 말했다. 그는 어깨를 가볍게 풀고나서 메스를 꺼내들었다. "팔일째였지?"


	13. 모리아티의 게임

DAY 9  
목요일, 09.15 hrs

 

"믿을 수가 없네요." 도노반은 침울하게 머리를 저으며 말했다. "끔찍해요. 그러니까 제 말은, 우린 늘 이런 식의 일들을 보아오긴 했죠. 하지만 그게 아는 사람의 일이 되면, 그것도 존처럼 좋은 사람이 되니까..."

레스트라드는 주머니에 손을 깊숙히 넣고 얼굴을 찌푸린 채로 도노반과 앤더슨에게 등을 돌리고 창 밖을 바라보았다. 그들은 사진들을 분석하기 위해 맨처음으로 자신의 팀 내에서 불러들인 사람들이었다.

"너무나 충격적입니다." 앤더슨이 힘없이 중얼거렸다. "좋은 친구인데."

"그가 실종되었다는 걸 들었을 땐, " 도노반이 말을 이었다. "전 굉장히 걱정이 됐었죠. 하지만 결코... 이런 식의 일이라곤 생각하지 않았어요."

앤더슨은 보아하니 괴로워하는 반응을 보여줄 생각이었는지 커다랗고 길게 늘어지는 한숨을 내쉬었다. "그래도. 한편으로 사진들이 있어서 잘됐습니다. 이젠 뭔가 작업할 것이 생겼으니까요."

"그리고 그가 어떤 상태로 발견될 지도 알게 되었죠." 도노반이 동의했다. "메리 모스턴의 시신이 충분한 암시가 되지 않았다는 건 아니지만..... 불쌍한 존..."

"그래, 좋다고." 레스트라드는 몸을 돌려 다시 사진을 낚아채며 말했다. "걱정하는 척들은 그만둬."

그녀는 전에도 같은 일을 했었다. 셜록 홈즈가 바츠의 옥상에서 뛰어내렸다는 걸 처음 알게 되었을 때, 그녀는 지금 같은 김빠지는 논평을 했었다. 그때 그녀는 헛소리를 지껄였고, 지금도 헛소리를 지껄이고 있었다. 그리고 그에겐 그렇지 않다고 생각하는 척 해 줄 기분은 들지 않았다.

"경감님!" 그녀는 항의했다.

"전화 번호 추적엔 아무 성과가 없다는 뜻으로 알겠네." 그녀가 커다랗게 눈을 뜨고 분개하며 빛내고 있는 걸 무시하며 그는 말했다.

"그렇습니다, 경감님." 앤더슨이 말했다.

"그럼, 내 전화기는 돌려 받도록 하지. 고맙네. 자, 가서 일들 해. 이건 우리가 최우선으로 처리해야 할 일이야. 우린 이 장소를 _찾아야_ 해, _당장_. 난 오히긴스와 회의가 있어. - 혹시 듣지 못했다면 말해두는데, 우린 함께 이 사건을 맡기로 했어. - 그러니까 우리가 다시 보게 될때, 그 얘기는 새로 전달하겠네. 그동안엔 에버렛 스터빈스가 자기네팀이 현재 가진 단서들에 대해 자네들에게 설명해 줄 걸세."

"하지만 밴더 메이튼 사건은 어쩌고요?" 도노반이 말했다.

"프랭크 벤더 메이튼은 이미 죽었잖나. 난 존 왓슨이 그 뒤를 잇지 않도록 막으려 하고 있네." 레스트라드는 반쯤 문을 나가다가 말고 몸을 돌렸다. "그 사건을 원하는 건가? 그건 내가 설리반에게 넘겨줬어. 하지만 자네들 둘 다 나와 함께 쭉 일해 왔었지. 그리고 자네가 그의 선배야, 도노반. 그러니 자네가 결정하면 되네."

"전 - " 그녀는 앤더슨을 힐끔 쳐다 보았다. "아뇨. 경감님과 함께 하겠습니다."

그는 그녀의 대답에 음울한 종류의 만족을 느꼈다. - 그렇다는 건 결국 그녀는 아직 혼자서 날아오를 준비가 되어 있지 않다는 거였다. 그 만족감이 짜증을 희석시켰다. 한동안 샐리 도노반에게서 도망치게 되었다면 좋았을텐데. "그럼 움직이도록 하라고."

사실, 레스트라드는 그날 아침 일찍 제이콥 오히긴스와 만났었다. 해가 뜨기도 전, 토니 피츠의 사무실에서였다. 처음에 오히긴스는 메리 모스턴 사건은 존 왓슨의 실종과 직접적으로 연관이 있는 만큼 총경이 지휘해야 한다고 탄원했다. 하지만 그렉 레스트라드와 비교하자면 그에겐 이런 종류의 살인에 대해선 거의 경험이 없었다. 그리고 피츠는 레스트라드쪽이 보다 유능한 형사라고 여기고 있긴 했지만 또한 사건에 대해 레스트라드가 쏟고 있는 감정을 경계하고 있기도 했다. 그래서 그는 두 사람이 함께 협력해 대책팀을 만들어 일하도록 지시했다. 처음엔 그 배치에 대해서 레스트라드는 불만을 느꼈지만, 보다 일상적인 작업을 떠넘길 수 있는 식의 사람이 생긴 덕에, 자신이 지금 이 사건에서의 진정한 파트너라고 생각하고 있는 셜록과 함께 일 할 시간을 더 많이 얻을 수 있을 거라는 걸 깨달았다. 사실 도노반과 앤더슨을 치워내자마자 그가 보러가고 싶었던 사람은 바로 그였다.

아마도 셜록은 바츠에서 밤을 지냈을 것 같았다. 확실히는 알 수는 없었다. 영안실을 떠난 다음, 셜록은 레스트라드의 모든 문자나 전화에 대해서 그 어떤 식의 응답도 거부했다. 존이 찍혀진 소름끼치는 사진들은 레스트라드로선 가능할거라고 상상하지 못한 방식으로 셜록에게 깊은 불안감을 안겨주었다. 그는 셜록이 동요하거나, 불만스러워하거나, 심지어 화를 내는 모습이라면 본 적이 있었다. 하지만 언제나 그것들은 늘 사건 자체를 향한 것이었지 결코 피해자를 상대로 한 것은 아니었었다. 하지만 그 광기, 그 순수한 분노 - 그리고 또 다른 무엇, 공포? - 그런 것들이 셜록의 눈에 떠오른 것을 목격하고 그는 섬뜩해졌다. 그리고나선 그가 갑자기 사라져버렸다.

레스트라드는 생각만큼 셜록의 반응에 대해서 그를 탓하긴 힘들거란 생각이 들었다. 결국에 그 사진들은, 어딘지 그들의 시선이 닿지 않는 곳에서 그러나 분명 어느 시간엔가 존이 고문을 당하고 있다는 현실을 선명하게 만들었다. 그 상처들은 진짜였다. 그 아픔들은 진짜였다. 그 사진들은 존이 지금 겪고 있을 시시 각각 심해져가는 이해할 수 없는 고통을 그저 창문 너머로 잠깐 일별하게 해주는 것에 불과했다. 아니, 그것은 이제 그보다 더 한 것이었다. 그것은 더이상 이해할 수 없는 것이 아니었다. 이제 그들은 그 이유를 알게 되었다.

_셜록을 찾아._

_그게_ 바로 셜록을 미치게 만들었던 것이었다. _그_ 가 그 이유였다. 존은 학대받고 신체를 훼손당했다. 바로 _그_ 때문에. 그들이 _그를_ 원하고 있었기 때문에. 존의 납치, 메리의 죽음, 그건 전부 셜록 홈즈에게 닿기 위한 것이었다.

누군가가 그가 살아있다는 걸 알고 있었다. 누군가가 그가 죽기를 원했다. 그리고 존은 그 관문이었다.

레스트라드는 셜록이 저지를지도 모르는 일들이 두려워졌다. 공포, 분노, 그리고 죄책감은 가장 온전한 정신의 사람이라도 멍청하고도 이루 말할 수 없는 일들을 하게 만들었다. 셜록 같은 남자에게라면 그것들은 과연 어떤 일을 불러일으킬 수 있을까?

그래서 여섯시간 동안 새로운 증거들을 살피고, 피츠, 오히긴스와 회의를 하고, 자신의 팀을 꾸려가는 틈틈이 그는 셜록과 접촉하려고 애를 썼다. 그리고나서 자정이 지난 어느 시각, 마침내 셜록이 문자로 답장을 해왔다.

_그 사진들을 확대해 보내주길._   
_몰리에게 맡겨두면 됨._   
_AD_

그 요구를 보고 레스트라드는 기분이 좋지 않았다. 그는 그에게 그 사진들을 주는 일이 과연 좋은 생각인지 아닌지 확신할 수가 없었다. 어쨌든 이미 기술 및 과학 수사 담당 전문가들이 달려들어 뜯어보는 중이었다. 그런데 셜록이 강박적으로 그 사진들에 매달리게 두는 게 무슨 득이 될 수 있을까? 그 괴물같은 장면들은 레스트라드의 망막에 그러한 것처럼, 이미 그의 망막에도 새겨져 있지 않단 말인가?

그러나 결국, 그는 거부하지 못했다. 그는 몰리에게 전화를 했다. 나중에 알게 된 바로는, 그녀가 셜록에게 직접 문자를 하나 보냈고, 그로부터 이분 뒤 셜록은 레스트라드에게 연락을 해왔던 것이다.

_바츠에 방이 하나 있어요._   
_남의 눈에 띄지 않고 지내는 동안_   
_거길 사용하셔도 돼요._   
_필요하시다면요._

명백히 셜록은 그 제안을 받아들였다. 적어도 그는 _누군가_ 를 신뢰했다.

그래서 이른 아침, 존의 사건에 새로운 팀이 붙고 자세히 살펴야할 새로운 증거가 생기는 식으로 일의 규모가 커져가는 동안, 레스트라드는 세 장의 사진을 확대해 마닐라 봉투에 봉인해서 성 바톨로뮤 병원의 몰리 후퍼 앞으로 보냈다. 그녀는 그걸 받자 전화를 걸어와 셜록에게 전달했다고 말해주었다. 그래서 도노반과 앤더슨으로부터 벗어나게 되자마자, 레스트라드는 바츠로 서둘러 향했다.

**목요일, 09.41 hrs**

몰리는 병원 2층에 사람의 발길이 드문 복도 쪽의 진찰실 하나를 셜록에게 마련해 주었다. 그녀가 잡아놓은 방은 거의 사용되지 않는 곳이었다. 몰리와 레스트라드가 그곳에 접근하자, 그는 문에 테이프로 어떤 알림이 붙어 있는 것을 보았다. 깨끗한 종이 한장에 검정 볼펜으로 출입 금지라고 쓰여있었다.

"그가 직접 만들었어요." 몰리가 말했다. "얼마나 아무도 이상하게 생각하지 않을지 놀라게 될 거라고 말했죠. 그 말이 맞는 거 같아요."

"고마워, 몰리. 그러니까, 알지. 그를 위해 있어줬던 거 말이야. 그는 당신을 믿고 있어, 안그래?"

그녀는 불편한 미소를 지으며 짧은 머리카락을 귀 뒤로 넘겼다. "그는 당신 역시 믿고 있어요, 그렉."

"어느 정도는 그렇겠지, 아마."

그는 그녀에게 묻고 싶었다. 바로 당장, 셜록의 추락에 대해 묻고 싶었다. 그리고 그녀가 어떻게 도와줬던가를, 그리고 어째서 많은 사람중에 그녀 혼자 만이 셜록이 살아남았다는 걸 알 수 있을 정도의 신뢰를 받았던 것인지를. 레스트라드가 기억하는 바로, 셜록은 크게 몰리를 좋아하거나 하진 않았다. 사실 과거 그녀를 향한 그의 태도는 레스트라드의 눈엔 거의 무시에 가까운 것이라고 묘사할 만한 그런 것이었다. 뭔가가 있었을 게 분명했다. 어쨌든, 셜록은 어제 그녀를 보고 진심으로 기뻐하는 것처럼 보였었다. 그리고 짧기는 했지만 그녀와의 포옹을 피하지도 않았다. 애정은 둘째치고, 신체적인 근접은 정말 셜록의 영역은 아니었다. 사실 생각해보면, 레스트라드가 지금까지 의도적으로 셜록이 _접촉_ 하는 모습을 봤던 사람은 (죽지 않은 사람으론) 단 둘 뿐이었고, 그것은 허드슨 부인 그리고, 음... 존 뿐이었다. 자신의 경우는 어땠더라? 팔년 전의 그 첫 악수 이후로 과연 어떤 신체적 접촉을 나눈 적이 있었는지 의심스러웠다. 그냥 그런게 셜록이었다. 때때로 그는 너무 가까이, 불편할 정도로 가까이 붙어 서기도 했다. 그러나 그건 위협의 뜻이지 우의는 아니었다. 그리고 때때로 자신의 앞을 가로막는 사람을 밀쳐내거나, 어느 남자의 얼굴을 때리거나, 괴로워하고 있는 여성을 감싼 쇼크 방지용 담요를 홱 벗겨내거나 하는 일도 있었다. 그러나 그건 그냥 그의 일상적인 태도일 뿐 친밀함은 아니었다. 셜록은 친밀감을 부르는 남자가 아니었다. 그래서 많고 많은 사람 중에 그 몰리가 셜록이 가진 굉장히 선택적인 친우라는 범위 안에 한명으로 분명 자리잡고 있었다는 사실은 레스트라드에겐 경악스러웠다. 그리고 그의 감정은 - _하느님 맙소사, 정말 제가_ 이렇게 _느끼고 있단 말입니까?_ \- 찌르르하게 가슴을 울리는 질투심이었다. 그 남자를 알고나서 그 많은 세월이 지나고 나서도, 그는 결코 셜록으로부터 어깨를 한 번 두드리는 일 정도 이상을 받아본 적이 없었다.

그렇긴 하지만, 셜록은 자신의 옷을 _입고 있었다_. 그러나 그는 그걸 뭐라고 이해해야할지 잘 알 수가 없었다.

그래서 그는 몰리에게 부글부글 끓어오르는 질문들 중 그 어느 것도 묻지 않았다. 그럴 시간은 아니었다. 그리고 그는 셜록과 이야기를 나누고 싶었다. 몰리는 실례하겠다며 영안실로 향했다. 그리고 레스트라드는 문을 열었다.

셜록은 그 작은 진찰실을 실험실로 바꾸어 놓았다. 카운터 위엔 현미경이 있었다. 그리고 그 곁에 놓인 다섯개의 페트리 접시들에 레스트라드로선 그저 메리의 시신과 옷가지에서 발견된 결정체일 거라 생각되는 것이 담겨져 있었다. 또한 실험관들이 꽂힌 작은 실험관대도 있었다. 세 장의 확대한 사진들은 불이 켜지지 않은 엑스레이 필름 전시대에 나란히 고정되어 있었다. 셜록은 회전의자에 양다리를 모으고 웅크리듯 앉아서 기도하듯 양손을 모으고 그것들을 바라보고 있는 중이었다. 그 모습은 마치 그를 벼랑 끝에 앉은 돌 가고일처럼 보이게 했다. 레스트라드가 등 뒤로 문을 닫을 때까지, 그는 정말 돌 가고일마냥 꼼짝도 하지 않고 있었다. 그리고 그가 자리에서 벌떡 일어나자, 의자가 핑그그르 돌았다. 그리고나선 사진들을 홱 잡아빼내 테이블 위에 나란히 올렸다. 그에게선 인사도 없었고, 지난밤 보인 자신의 행동에 대해서도 아무런 언급이 없었다. 어디로 갔었는지, 혹은 무얼 했는지에 관해서도. 그는 추리 모드에 들어가 있었다. 흥분이 그의 목소리에 스며들어 있었다. 그래서 레스트라드는 사건에 변화가 있었다는 걸 알았다. 그는 그런 어조를 전에 들어 본 적이 있었다.

셜록은 첫번째 사진을 가리켰다. 그러나 친구의 충격적인 모습을 가리키는 것이 아니었다. 셜록에겐 지금 피투성이 얼굴에 재갈을 입에 문 남자가 거의 보이지 않는다는 듯한, 마치 존은 그 사진 속에선 대단치 않은 부분이니 무시하는 게 최선이이라는 듯한 그 모습은 지금도 레스트라드가 움찔하게 만들었다. 그는 그대신 뒷 배경의 검고 가느다란 선을 가리키고 있었다. 레스트라드로서는 질리게 본다고 하더라도 주목하지 못했을 만한 것이었다.

"여기. 벽 중간쯤을 지나가는 파이프. 더이상 사용 중은 아닌듯 하군요. 그렇죠? 물론 아닐 겁니다. 왜냐하면 그건 납 파이프니까요. 영국에선 1930년대 이후로 납 파이프를 사용하지 않고 있습니다. 오늘날엔 플라스틱이나 놋쇠, 동 같은 독성이 없는 것을 사용합니다. 우린 1930년대나 아마도 1920년대에 지어진 장소를 찾아야 합니다. 그리고 타일들을 보건데 그 이후에 보수되어진 곳으로." 그는 자신이 말하는 뜻을 보이기 위해 세번째 사진을 두드렸다. "70년대일 것 같군요. 흉한 오렌지색으로 보면 말이죠. 그 장소는 현재 버려져 있습니다. 아마도 최근. 이 방은 지하층일 것이 거의 분명합니다. 아무도 비명소리를 듣지 못할 만한 곳이겠지요."

"비명." 레스트라드가 반복했다.

"메리의 손가락과 귀는 그녀가 살아있는 동안 잘려나갔습니다. 고통스러웠겠지요. 그녀는 확실히 비명을 질렀을 겁니다. 사람들은 늘 그렇게 하지요."

레스트라드는 깜짝 놀라 그를 바라보았다. 하지만 셜록은 말을 이어갔다.

"하지만 아무도 경찰을 부르지 않았습니다. 아무도 그녀의 소리를 듣지 못한거죠. 그 방은 - 아마도 그 빌딩 전체는 - 충분히 고립되어 있다는 겁니다. 그럼 이제" - 그는 다음 사진으로 넘어갔다. "납치범들은 존의 손을 묶기 위해 철사를 썼습니다. 왜 철사인가? 고통과 순종. 피해자가 몸부림을 치면 칠수록, 그건 피부를 더 쓸어내고 더욱 고통스러울 겁니다. 이런 정도로 힘껏 손목을 묶어 놓게 되면 양팔, 결과적으로 온 몸이 오랫동안 부자연스러운 자세를 강제로 취할 수 밖에 없습니다. 이것은 스트레스 포지션이라고 불립니다. 짧은 시간에 모든 부분에 굉장한 괴로움이 가해집니다. - 어깨, 목, 등 전체 - 그래서 피해자는 필사적으로 손의 위치를 바꾸고 양손을 떼어내기 위해 애쓰게 됩니다. 그렇지만 결과적으론 그저 피부에 더 심한 손상을 입게 될 뿐입니다. 그렇게 얼마 지나지 않아 철사는 피부를 베어내기 시작합니다. 이런 식으로. 그래서 그는 꼼짝도 하지 못하게 되죠. 그러면 근육과 관절에 스트레스틀 더하게 되고 더 큰 통증이 일어나죠. 그게 하나의 사이클입니다. 그것도 점점 더 고통스러워지는 사이클. 이렇게 해둔게 것이 누구든 간에, 그는 그걸 알고 있는 겁니다. 그는 괴로움을 가하는 일에 있어 전문가입니다. 설사 그가 이 방에 없을 시간 조차도. 그는 수완이 있고 효율적입니다."

"효율적." 레스트라드는 눈살을 찌푸렸다. 셜록은 그가 그런 것에 대해 뭔가를 알고 있다는 듯이 말하고 있었다. 지난 3년간 그가 어떻게 보내왔을지 대해 레스트라드가 궁금해하게 되는 건 이번이 처음은 아니었다.

"하지만 그는 또한 직접 손을 대기도 했습니다." 그는 세번째 사진을 끄집어 냈다. 그를 너무나 뒤흔들어 놓아 방을 뛰쳐나가게 만들었던 바로 그 사진. 이제 그는 완전히 침착해 보였다. 기계와도 같은 냉정함이었다. "이 자국들은 아주 날카로운 칼날로 만들어졌습니다. 면도칼 혹은 메스. 절개가 아주 깨끗하고 정확하죠. 누가 이걸 만들었는지 몰라도 눈 하나 깜짝하지 않았습니다. 아마도 그걸 즐겼을 겁니다. 그는 새디스트입니다. 명백히. 그는 이런 식의 날카로운 고통을 가하면서 흥분하는 겁니다. 하지만 이걸 보세요."

레스트라드는 존의 등 중앙에 있는 밝은 붉은 색의 IOU에 집중하며 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다.

"상처 주변의 붉은 기." 셜록이 말했다. "염증이 생겨있지요. 감염된 겁니다. 그리고 피부가 벌써 아물고 있는 중이지요. 이것은 처음으로 만들어졌던 겁니다. 일주일쯤 전이지 않을까 추정됩니다. 그리고 제 추정들은 보통 대단히 잘 맞지요. 이건 - 그는 피가 배어나오고 있는 또 다른 IOU로 손가락을 미끄러뜨렸다. - 새로운 겁니다. 그리고 _이건_ \- 그는 또다른 것을 가리켰다. - 사진이 찍혀진 때로부터 24시간 안에 만들어진 것처럼 보입니다. 이제 _일곱개의_ IOU. 그리고 당신은 존이 사라진 뒤로 8일째 오후에 이 사진들을 받았습니다. 매 24시간에 하나씩. 그는 아마도 매일밤 새로운 상처를 얻고 있는겁니다."

"하지만 어째서 _IOU_ 지? 그게 무슨 뜻인가?"

셜록은 입가 아래에 양손을 첨탑처럼 모으고 테이블에서 뒤로 물러섰다. 레스트라드의 질문을 들었는지 어떤지 몰라도 그는 그렇지 않은 척하고 있었다. "그러면, 그 문자. _셜록을 찾아_ 말일세."

레스트라드는 그와 시선을 맞추려 했다. 하지만 셜록은 그가 있는 쪽을 보지 않았다. "그들은 네가 살아있다는 걸 아는군."

"분명합니다."

"어떻게?"

셜록은 아무말도 하지 않았다. 그의 손톱이 다시 다른 쪽 손의 손등 위로 깊숙히 파고 들기 시작했다.

"누가 이런 짓을 한단 말인가?"

셜록은 그에게 안달하는 얼굴을 쏘아보였다. "명백하지 않습니까, _경감님?_ 모리아티죠."

"모리아티는 죽었네." 그가 말했다. 하지만 셜록 홈즈가 자신의 거실 한중간에 서있는 것을 발견 한 뒤로는 줄어들어버린 확신을 드러내고 있었다.

"그의 네트워크는 그렇지 않습니다. 그리고 그들은 복수를 원하죠." 그는 머리카락을 쓸어올리며 씩씩거렸다. 그리고 작은 방 전체를 서성거리기 시작했다. "그들은 제가 죽음을 속였다는 걸 알아냈습니다. 제임스 모리아티는 그렇지 못했는데, 저는 살아남았다는 사실을 말이죠. 어떻게 알았는지, 언제 알았는지, 저는 모릅니다. 그들은 일어났던 일의 댓가를 제가 치르게 되기를 원합니다. 그러나 절 찾아내진 못했지요. 아니. 그들만의 힘으론 그러지 못했던 겁니다. 그들 조직 안의 천재는 죽었습니다. 그리고 솔직히, 전 그들을 전부 다 합친 것보다 더 영리하죠..... 적어도 그랬었다고 믿습니다. 하지만 그들이 제게 닿기 위한 다른 방법을 찾을 거라는 걸 전 깨닫지 못했습니다."

그는 서성임을 멈추고 양손을 테이블 위에 올리고는 사진들을 바라보았다. 레스트라드가 뭔가 할말을 찾아 애써봐도 떠올리지 못하고 있는 동안 긴 침묵이 흘렀다. 그리고 셜록이 다시 입을 열었다. 그의 목소리는 아까보다 더 부드럽고 사색적이었다.

"그들은 제가 그 일을 혼자서는 할수 없었으리란 걸 압니다. 그들은 _한 명_ 은 제가 살아있다는 사실을 알고 있다는 걸 알고 있었습니다. 물론, 그들이 옳았지요. 하지만 그들이 생각하고 있는 식은 아니었습니다. 아무도 몰리를 떠올리진 않았죠. 그들은 제가 존, 제 자신의 오른손에겐 털어놨으리라 믿었습니다. 그게 바로 그들이 그를 잡아간 이유입니다. 제가 어디에 있는 알아내기 위해서. 제게 어떻게 닿을 수 있는지 알기 위해서. 그리고 어떤 수단으로든 그 정보를 추출해내기 위해서. 하지만 존... 그는 아무것도 모릅니다. 제가 그렇게 되도록 확실히 해놓았죠. 그가 믿어주길 바랐던 모든 거짓을 그는 전부 믿었습니다. 그런데 지금 제가 결코 예측하지 못했던 방식으로 그는 그일로 괴로움을 당하고 있어요. 멍청해, _멍청했어요_. 전 제가 그를 보호하고 있다고 생각했습니다, 하지만... 이건 전부 제 잘못이에요. 이건 전부 저 때문에, 제가 저지른 일 때문에, 바로 제가 누구인가라는 것 때문에 일어나고 있는 겁니다. 존. 그의 연인은 죽었지요. 그리고 그녀와 함께 태어나지 못한 그 아이도. 만일 제가 그를 찾아내고, 만일 그가 이 일에서 살아남는다면, 그는 결코 절 용서하지 않을 겁니다. 그는 평생 절 미워할 겁니다. 분명히 그렇겠죠. 전 그 추락에서 끝을 냈어야 했던 겁니다. 전 모리아티의 게임에 그냥 놀아났어야 했습니다. 전...... _놀아나고_ _있었던_ 겁니다. 그리고 그는 절 때려눕혔던거죠. 그가 이겼어요. 그는 정확히 하겠다고 말했던 일을 해냈습니다. 그리고 태워버렸죠... " 눈을 질끈 감은채 그는 고개를 떨궜다. "그가 지금 고통받고 있는 것은 제가 살아 남았기 때문입니다. 나의 친애하는 존."

레스트라드는 셜록이 더이상 그를 향해 말하고 있는 것이 아니라는 걸 깨달았다. 이제 더는 그렇지 않다는 것을. 마치 방 안에 그가 있지조차 않다는 것처럼. 그러나 그는 자기 스스로를 향해 말하고 있는 것도 아니었다. 한편으로, 그는 셜록이 지금 존에게 말을 걸고 있는 것처럼 느껴졌다. 그리고 제대로된 말을 찾지 못한채 뭐라 말해야할지 모르고 있는 것처럼 느껴졌다. 그는 감정의 혼란 속, 그가 잘 접해보지 못했던, 혹은 그가 충분히 견딜 준비가 되어있지 못한 어떤 영역 속으로 미끄러져 떨어져 내리고 있었다. 레스트라드는 그를 다시 사건으로 되돌려야만 했다. 그러나 그것은 부드럽게 이루어져야 했다.

"자네가 틀렸네, 셜록." 레스트라드가 말했다. "자네 인생에서, 이번 한번은 자네가 틀렸어. 게임은 끝나지 않았네. 그리고 존은... 그는 그 모든 거짓말을 믿지 않았어. 그는 결코 자네가 가짜라고 믿지 않았네. 혹은 리차드 브룩이 진짜라는 것도. 그는 들어주려는 사람이면 누구에게든 말했네. 자넨 그의 가장 친한 친구였다고. 그리고 그건 그에게 특별한 의미가 있었다고."

셜록은 몸을 똑바로 펴고는 얼굴을 숨기기 위해 레스트라드에게 등을 돌렸다. "지금 제가 그를 위해 할 수 있는 일이 있습니다. 전 제 자신을 넘겨줄 수 있어요. 이번엔 제대로. 그렇게 게임을 끝내는 거죠."

"그렇게 하든지. 그러면 존은 거의 죽은 셈이군."

셜록은 어께 너머 망연한 얼굴로 그를 돌아보았다.

"그들은 오로지 자넬 끌어낼 시간 동안에만 그를 살려둘걸세. 그걸 모른단 말인가? 자넬 드러낸다고 해보세. 그러면 그들에겐 더이상 그는 쓸모가 없겠지. _생각을_ 멈추면 안돼, 셜록. 이렇게 최고로 위험한 순간엔 안돼네. 존 왓슨을 구하고 싶겠지? 내가 그를 찾아낼 수 있도록, 자네의 그 우월한 지능을 사용해서 날 돕게나. 우린 그를 _찾아낼_ 거야, 셜록. 그리고 그에게 이런 일을 하고 있는 그 나쁜 놈들을 잡아들일 거야."

그는 셜록이 눈을 감고 숨을 쉬는 모습을 보았다. 그저 숨을 쉬고 있는 그 모습을.

레스트라드는 그에게 짧으나마 잠시 시간을 주었다. "그럼 이제 우린 다음 단계로 나아갈 준비가 됐겠지, 응? 건물은 30년대에 세워졌고, 70년대에 개조되었으며, 지금은 버려졌다. 아마도 런던 안에 있을 것이다. 그거라면 우리가 어디부터 찾기 시작해야 하는지 조금은 좁혀졌군."

"어째서 그게 런던 안이라고 생각하는 겁니까?" 셜록이 물었다.

"감이야.' 그리고 그는 셜록의 미심쩍어하는 주름진 이마를 향해 말했다. "우리 평균적인 경찰들은 때때로 그런 것에서부터 일을 시작한다네, 셜록."

"냉장고!"

레스트라드는 펄쩍 뛰었다. "대체 무슨 -?"

" _프레온 가스_." 그가 현미경을 향해 돌진하며 말했다. "그건 냉매에서 발견되는 화학물질이죠. 어느 시점엔가 메리의 시신은 오래된 냉장고 혹은 냉동고안에 놓여있었던 겁니다."

"하지만 몰리는 시신이 얼어 있었다는 말은 안했는데. 그런 흔적이 있어야 하는게 아닌가."

"그 냉장고가 켜져있는게 아니라면, 없겠죠. 그래. 그래요, 바로 그겁니다." 버려진 건물의 지하층에 있는 사용되지 않는 부엌이나 저장 시설. 가정용이 아니라 산업용. 커다란 상자형이거나 걸어들어 가게 되어있어서, 시신 하나나 혹은 둘 쯤을 두기에 충분히 큰 것으로. 혹시 수년간 사용된 적이 없다고 하더라도 _고장나면서_ 아마 바닥과 벽으로 배어들어간 화학 물질의 흔적은 아직 남아 있을 겁니다. 그리고 그게 메리의 피부와 옷가지에 묻었을 겁니다. 그럼 이제 생각해봐요. 수산화 암모늄 - 가정용 암모니아 - 그건 청소용 세제입니다. 그리고 몰리의 얘기는 나트륨 _과_ 인산염이 아니었을 겁니다. 그녀의 말은 _삼인산 나트륨_ , 즉, 산업용 세탁 세제를 뜻했던 겁니다." 그는 카운터 위에 놓인 고운 하얀 가루가 담긴 한 페트리 디쉬 옆에 한쪽 손을 내리쳤다. " _그겁_ 니다. 그녀가 어디에 있었던지, 존이 어디에 _있는지_ 간에, 그건 산업용 규모의 부엌과 세탁실을 가지고 있을 겁니다. 오, 우린 점점 가까워지고 있군요, 레스트라드. 냄새를 맡을수 있습니까? 우린 점점 - "

레스트라드의 전화기가 울렸다. 전화가 아니라 문자였다. 그들의 눈이 마주쳤다. 셜록의 얼굴이 환희의 표정 그대로 얼어붙었다. 하지만 그의 눈에 떠올랐던 빛은 완전히 꺼져 있었다. "아마 도노반일거야." 레스트라드는 주머니에 손을 넣으며 중얼거렸다. 그러나 그는 말을 하면서도 그것이 사실이 아니라는 걸 알고 있었다. 도노반은 통화하는 쪽을 선호했다.

셜록 역시 그것을 알고 있었다. 그는 레스트라드가 전화기 잠금을 여는 동안에 이미 그에게 다가와 곁에 섰다. 전화가 아니었다. 문자도 아니었다. 그리고 사진도 아니었다. 그것은 동영상이었다. 그리고 그 로딩은 느리게 이루어졌다. 기다리는 동안 레스트라드의 심장은 미친듯이 뛰고 있었다.

"인사 좀 해, 조니." 비디오가 재생되기 시작한 순간 목소리가 말했다.

비디오는 손에 들려져 찍히고 있다는 걸 드러내며 약간 흔들렸다. 하지만 레스트라드는 존이 고개를 든 순간 분명하게 그의 얼굴을 볼 수 있었다. 그의 얼굴에선 물이 뚝뚝 흘러내리고 있는 건지 혹은 대단히 심하게 땀을 흘리는 것으로 보였다. 그리고 나서 레스트라드는 젖은 머리카락을 알아차렸다. 그는 물에 흠뻑 젖은 것으로 보였다. 존의 눈이 카메라를 찾아내는데 약간 시간이 걸렸다. 그리고 즉시 그는 자신이 촬영되고 있다는 걸 알아차렸다. 깨달은 순간 그의 얼굴에 수치와 두려움의 그늘이 드리워졌다. 그리고 그는 드러난 팔 사이에 머리를 떨궜다. 카메라 뒤의 남자가 웃음을 터트렸다. 그러자 카메라가 약간 더 흔들렸다. 그리고 뒤로 물러서기 시작했다.

"맙소사, 안돼." 레스트라드는 자신의 어깨 너머로 깜짝 놀라 헐떡이는 목소리를 들었다.

카메라가 다시 존을 포착하는 동안, 레스트라드는 셜록보다 반발짝 늦게 모든 것을 이해했다. 카메라엔 양손목을 타일 바닥의 하수구에 고정된채 벌거 벗겨져 바닥에 있는 그의 모습이 드러나 있었다. 그리고 커다랗고 눈길을 끄는 어떤 형체가 그의 바로 위에서 그의 엉덩이를 끌어당겨 자리를 잡으며 존의 팔이 팽팽하게 당겨지게 만들고 있었다.

뒷배경에서 들리는 또다른 목소리. "세게 올라타, 신나게 그의 위에 올라타라고!

그는 본능적으로 반응해 전화기를 내리려 했다. 임박한 성적 폭행을 외면하기 위해. 그러나 셜록이 손을 뻗어 자신의 손으로 레스트라드의 손을 힘껏 움켜쥐고 그들이 함께 그 커다란 남자가 그들의 친구를 잔인하게 다루는 모습을 보도록 전화기를 제자리에 고정시켰다. 잔혹한 움직임의 속도가 높아짐에 따라 남자의 역겨운 쾌락의 신음 그리고 가슴이 찢어질 것 같이 고통으로 가득한 존의 흐느낌이 들려왔다. 카메라는 결코 멈추지 않았다. 그것은 두 신체의 주변을 빙빙 도는 것 뿐 아니라, 존이 화면으로부터 얼굴을 숨기려 애를 쓰고 있음에도 늘 존의 얼굴, 그리고 침입이 일어나고 있는 위치와 금속 실리스를 차고 있는 존의 허벅지 안쪽을 따라 피가 흘러내려 붉게 빛나는 모습에 초점을 맞추고 있었다. 족쇄같이 힘껏 조여든 셜록의 손길 아래에서 레스트라드의 손가락은 이미 멍해진 그의 몸의 다른 부분과 마찬가지로 감각을 잃어가고 있었다. 카메라 너머 이야기를 늘어놓는 목소리가 그의 혈관 속의 피를 얼어붙게 했고 뼛속까지 불쾌감이 스며들게 했다. 그리고 두 남자가 헐떡이고 신음하며 무너져 내리자 그 목소리가 말했다. "우리가 셜록을 잡을 때까지, 여기의 작은 조니를 암캐로 만들어 우리가 잘 놀아줄게. 밤낮으로 말이야."

비통에 찬 존의 반쯤 가려진 얼굴이 마지막 모습으로 화면에 얼어붙은 채 비디오는 끝났다.

"오, 하느님 맙소사." 레스트라드가 말했다.

그는 자신이 방금 목격한 것을, 그것이 현실임을 믿을 수가 없었다. 그는 수년간 살인자와 유괴범 그리고 강간범들을 뒤쫓고, 그들이 희생자들에게 저지른 일들을 보아오면서 무감각해지긴 했지만, 그 일이 친구에게 일어나는 것을 보는 두려움에 충분한 정도로 무감각해진 건 아니었다.

"다시 틀어요." 셜록이 어조없이 말했다.

"뭐라고?"

"다시, 그걸 다시 틀어요."

"맙소사, 셜록 - "

" _레스트라드_."

하지만 레스트라드가 어쩔 줄을 모르고 있자, 셜록은 그의 손에서 전화기를 빼앗아서는 그에게서 등을 돌렸다. 그리고 레스트라드는 다시 그 목소리를 들었다. _인사 좀 해, 조니_. 어째서 그는 이런 짓을 _하고 있는_ 것인가? 어째서 이런 식으로 자신을 고문하고 있단 말인가? 이제 곧, 그는 자신이 느끼고 있는 분노와 무력감을 받아들이지 못할 지경이 되든가, 혹은 어떤 새로운 생각이나 희망에 불타올라 다시 한번 혼자 자리를 박차고 나가려 할 것이었다. 그러면 레스트라드는 다음의 연락까지 과연 얼마가 걸릴지, 혹은 어떤 밴에서 다음에 내던져지는 시신이 혹시 그가 되진 않는지 궁금해하는 채로 남겨질 것이었다.

셜록이 마지막으로 잠을 자거나 식사를 한 건 얼마나 되었을까? 그는 어떻게 계속 기능할 수 있었을까? 만일 그가 뭔가 무모하고 위험한 짓을 저지르면 어쩐단 말인가? 전에 그는 그런 적이 있었다. 여러번, 눈하나 깜빡하지 않고. 아침내내, 레스트라드는 이 일을 해야 할까 말까 고민하고 있었다. 그러나 이제 그에겐 선택지가 없다는 느낌이었다. 셜록 자신을 위해서 그리고 이 사건을 해결하기 위해서라도 어쩔 수 없다. 그래서 그는 주머니에 손을 미끄러뜨려 그날 아침 감시 장비함에서 슬쩍 해놓은 위치 추적 장치를 집어들었다. 그것은 남성용 커프스버튼보다 크지 않은 납작한 원반 모양으로, 그는 그것을 문 뒤쪽에 걸려 있던 셜록의 코트 주머니 - 사실은 레스트라드의 코트지만 - 안에 밀어 넣었다. 셜록은 비디오에 너무나 몰두하고 있어 눈치채지 못했다.

"여기!" 셜록이 멈춤을 누르며 말했다. "두 명의 다른 남자, 뒷배경에 있습니다. 간신히 신발만 화면에 보입니다만. 그들 중 하나의 말소리는 들었을 겁니다. "그는 전화기를 레스트라드의 가슴에 쳐내고는 문 뒷쪽에 걸려 있던 코트를 집어 들었다. "스코틀랜드 야드의 아무에게도 비디오를 보여주지 마세요."

"뭐? 어째서? 잠깐. 어디가는 건가?"

"맨 처음으로. 올바른 흔적을 찾기 위해선 최고의 곳이죠."

"보석상 말인가?"

"보석상? 아니오! 존의 납치는 그들에게 있어서 열번째 혹은 열두번째의 수였을 겁니다. 우리가 시작해야 할 곳은 첫번째 _행마_ 입니다, 레스트라드. 체스 선수가 졸을 고르는 순간 말이에요."

그는 벌컥 문을 열었다. 그리고 팔을 코트 소매에 끼워넣으며 문간을 통과하면서 말했다. "제게 비디오를 보내줘요."


	14. 그의 신발을 아는 남자

**DAY 9**   
**목요일, 13.04 hrs**

_대체 왜, 대체 왜, 대체 왜_ , 레스트라드는 소형 GPS를 바라보며 머리속으로 생각했다. 아침 내내 그는 셜록 홈즈가 온 런던을 뛰어다니고 있다는 뜻의 그 작은 점을 바라보고 있었다. 조금전, 그는 템즈 강변 어느 다리 아래에 있는 것처럼 보였다. 지금 그는 다시 움직이기 시작했다. 그것도 빠르게. 택시를 탄 것이 분명했다. _그런데_ _그 돈은_ 어떻게 _내고 있는 건가?_ 그제서야 레스트라드는 지갑을 확인해야겠다는 생각이 미쳤다. 당연하게도, 그의 크레딧 카드는 사라져 있었다. 그는 너무 빨리 컴퓨터를 향해 의자를 홱 돌리다가 그만 거의 떨어질 뻔 했다. 몇 번 키보드를 누르고, 그는 거의 세시간전쯤 바츠에서 조금 걸어가면 나오는 ATM에서 200파운드가 인출되었다는 걸 발견했다.

_그냥 돈을 좀 달라고 할수도_   
_있었겠지. 아서._   
_GL_

그는 아무 대답도 받지 못했다.

레스트라드의 신경줄은 너덜너덜해져 있었다. 그는 자신과 오히긴스의 팀에게는 일단 주로 사진들과 메리 모스턴의 시신에서 발견된 증거들을 기반한 흔적을 쫒아 존 왓슨을 찾아서 온 런던을 뒤지게 해두었다. 그러나 그는 가장 최신의 증거인 비디오는 아직 공개하지 않았다. 이 문제에 관해 _대체_ 어째서 자신은 셜록의 말을 따르고 있단 말인가? 그가 증거를 움켜쥐고 보여주지 않아야 할 이유는 없었다. 그들은 모두 같은 목표를 향해 일하고 있는 중이었으니까. 존을 찾는다는 일. 셜록은 그걸 알고 있었다. 어째서 과학 수사 기술 전문가인 남녀에게 자신들이 발견해내지 못한 것을 살펴볼 수 있도록 하면 안되는 것인가? 하지만 젠장. 그는 셜록을 믿었다. 그래서 그는 그 비디오를 아서 도일의 전화기로 전송한 다음, 자신의 기량부족을 저주하며 자기 자신의 전화기에선 그 영상을 지웠다. 그리고나선 조직적으로 아서 도일에게서 받은 모든 문자를 지웠다. 그렇게 많지는 않았다.

그는 유괴범에게 분노하는 것이든 애원하는 메시지를 보내고 싶다는 충동을 억눌렀다. 어느 쪽도 도움은 되지 않을 것이다.

"경감님, 미스터 마이크로프트 홈즈라는 분이 기다리십니다." 순경 하나가 그의 사무실에 머리를 쏙 내밀고 말했다. "정부 쪽에서 나오신거 같아요."

마이크로프트? _젠장할!_ 그는 자신과 연관이 있는 또다른 홈즈가 있다는 건 완전히 잊고 있었다. 이주일 전만해도 한 명도 없었었다. 머리속으로 이 상황을 다룰 최선의 방법을 찾는 동안, 그는 허둥거리며 순경에게 대답했다. 원래 그는 어떤 식의 형태로든 마이크로프트의 도움을 구할지라는 점을 셜록에게 물으려 했었다. 그러나 최근에 일어난 여러가지 사건의 혼란 속에 적절한 순간을 찾지 못했었다. 혹시 _자신이_ 바로 셜록의 귀환을 발표하는 사람이 되어야 하는 것인가? 그는 마이크로프트가 그런 식의 폭로에 어떻게 반응하게 될지, 혹은 자신이 그렇게 할 만한 위치에 있다고 느끼고 있는지 전혀 알 수가 없었다. 그가 확실히 알고 있는 건 그저 셜록이 그에게 얼마나 아무것도 말하지 않았나라는 것 뿐이었다. 레스트라드와 몰리 외에는 아무도 그가 살아있는 걸 알지 못한다. 그리고 그는 그런 식의 일을 계속 지켜갈 의도이다라는 것뿐이었다. 그래서 마지못해 그는 셜록의 비밀을 지키기로 결정했다.

최근 그는 스스로의 생각과 반대되는 일을 잔뜩 하고 있는 중이었다. 바로 그 남자 때문에.

하지만 그것이 자기 스스로에 관해까지 마이크로프트의 도움을 찾지 않겠다는 뜻은 아니었다.

그러나 레스트라드가 그런 생각들을 전부 깔끔히 순서대로 정돈하는 동안엔 잠시 미스터 홈즈를 밖에서 기다리게 해두라고 순경에게 말을 하기도 전, 마이크로프트가 성큼성큼 문너머로 걸어들어와서는 _안녕하십니까_ 라고 인사를 꺼냈다. "유괴범들이 자신들의 요구를 드러냈다고 들었습니다. 흠? 제게 연락을 하셨어야 합니다."

레스트라드는 자리에 일어나 재킷의 단추를 잠갔다. 그의 팀은 몸 값이 뭔지 대해 알고 있었다. 그렇다는 건 마이크로프트 역시 알고 있으리라는 것이다. 그럼에도 그는 그것에 대답하면서 뭔가 자신이 셜록의 신뢰를 배신하고 있다는 느낌이 들었다. "그들은 셜록을 원합니다."

마이크로프트의 얼굴이 핼쓱해졌다. "그들이 뭘 원하는 겁니까, 그의 시체? 그들에게 그걸 줄 순 없겠지요!"

"아니, 그들은 _그_ 를 원합니다. 그들은 그가 살아 있으며 우리가 그를 데려올 수 있다고 믿습니다."

마이크로프트는 순수하게 정말로 크게 놀란 모습이었다. "그들은 제정신이 아니군요."

"저희의 뜻과 다르지 않으십니다."

"어째서 그들은 그렇게 믿는 게 가능 - ?"

"그들은 정확하게 그 점에 대해선 드러내지 않았습니다. 그들은 우리에게 셜록을 건내주기를 요구했습니다. 그렇지 않으면 존을 죽이겠다면서요. 그게 유일한 조건입니다."

"하지만 그들은 그에게서 대체 뭘 원하는 걸까요? 그들은 " 마이크로프트는 마치 오랫동안 묻어두었던 가족의 비밀을 큰 소리로 말하고 있다는 듯 불편한 기색이었다. "마약왕인 겁니까? 러시아 마피아? _프랑스?_ 셜록이 어떤 일에 관여했던 겁니까?"

레스트라드는 고개를 저었다. 그는 _모리아티_ 라고는 말할 수 없었다. 왜냐하면 자신의 팀조차 모리아티에 대한 것은 모르고 있었으니까. 그리고 그는 어째서 셜록이 그런 식의 결론에 이르렀는지 아직 잘 모르고 있었다. 그 IOU들과 뭔가 관계가 있었다 그러나 그는 연결을 이해하진 못했다. 하지만 레스트라드가 마이크로프트를 위해 이 상황의 조각들을 이어주어야 할 필요는 없었다. - 그러나 그는 혼자 그렇게 해냈다.

"이건 복수군요." 마이크로프트가 말했다.

"뭐라고 하셨죠?"

"짐 모리아티를 위해. 그들은 분명 셜록이 바츠 옥상에서 그를 쐈다고 믿는 겁니다. - 어쨌든 그게 공식적인 경찰 보고의 내용이니까요. - 그리고 이제 그들은 복수를 원하는 겁니다. 그거군요, 경감. 그래야 하는 겁니다. 바로 그겁니다."

"그럼, 당신은 그들이 자신들의 분노를 존 왓슨에게 쏟아내고 있다고 생각하시는 겁니까?"

"만일 그가 살아있다고 믿는 거라면, 셜록을 끌어내기 위한 것이겠지요." 마이크로프트는 멍청이가 아니었다. "이미 말씀드린대로, 존 왓슨은 제 동생이 진정으로 아끼는 유일한 존재입니다. 그걸 아는 것은 저 혼자만이 아니지요. 사진이 있다고 들었습니다."

"누가 그걸 말해줬나요?"

마이크로프트는 잘난 척하는 표정을 지으며 눈썹 한쪽을 휙 올렸다. "그걸 보고 싶습니다."

"그건 기밀입니다."

" _레스트라드_."

"이봐요, 미스터 홈즈. 이 사건에 대한 당신의 염려엔 감사드립니다. 여기까지 찾아와 주신 것도 감사하게 생각해요. 하지만 그 사진들은 꽤나.... 민감한 것이라서 말입니다. 그런 사진을 여기저기 보이는 건 옳지 않은 느낌이 듭니다. 그리고 그것들을 밖으로 공공연히 드러내고 싶지 않습니다. 만일 우리가 잘못된 말을 하거나, 잘못된 일을 하거나 잘못된 것을 알게 된다면, 그 일들은 아마도 존에게 대단히 좋지 못한 일이 될 겁니다."

"당신은 스파이를 걱정하시는 거로군요. 아닙니까?"

레스트라드는 자기 자신의 발을 내려다보았다. 그는 한쪽 발을 다른쪽 발에 툭툭 부딪히고 있었다. "그 점에 대해선 이야기할 수 없습니다."

"누가 또 의심하고 있습니까?"

"아무도. 제가 아는 바로는."

"오직 당신 뿐이라는 거군요."

"네."

"당신에겐 친구가 필요합니다, 레스트라드. 제가 그 친구가 될 수 있습니다. 제게는 당신이 제대로 가늠을 시작하지조차 못할 정도의 자원이 있습니다. 하지만 당신이 절 믿어주셔야만 하는 겁니다."

그는 그 점에 대해 생각하며 한숨을 쉬었다. 그리고 나서 그는 문쪽으로 다가가, 두사람만이 비밀스럽게 이야기를 나눌 수 있도록 문을 닫았다. "좋습니다, 들어보시죠. 전 당신에게 사진들을 보여줄 순 없습니다. 하지만 한가지는 말씀드릴 수 잇어요. 셜록이 뛰어내렸던 날, 세 명의 저격수가 소총을 존, 허드슨 부인, 그리고 저를 향해 겨누고 있었습니다. 만일 그가 뛰어내리지 않았다면, 그들은 방아쇠를 당겼을 겁니다. 모리아티의 명령대로. 세 명의 저격수는 결코 발견되어지지도, 신분이 드러나지도 않았습니다. 그리고 아주 중요한 것은 그들이 이 납치에 연관되어 있다는 겁니다. 그들 중 하나가 이곳 스코틀랜드 야드에서 일하고 있을 가능성은 아주 크다고 봅니다."

크게 놀란 마이크로프트의 눈이 커졌다. "어떻게 그걸 아시는 겁니까?"

"묻지 말아주시죠. 말씀드릴 수 없습니다. 하지만 사실입니다."

"그게 셜록이 뛰어내린 이유란 말입니까? 당신들의 목숨을 구하기 위해?"

"네."

"맙소사. 전 결코... 제가 그 때 생각했던 것들, 제가 생각했던 끔찍한 것들... 그렉, 당신은 _말씀해_ 주셔야 합니다. _어떻게 이걸 아시는 겁니까?_ "

"말씀 드렸죠. 전 말할 수 없습니다. 하지만 이 문제에 대해 절 믿어주시죠."

"이런 생각을 전 했었어야 했습니다. 국제적인 암살자들이 있었지요. 그들 네 명은 베이커가에서 지내고 있었습니다. 우린 그들에 대해 알고 있었고 전 존에게 말해주었지요."

"하지만 둘은 살해되었지요. 아닙니까? 그들은 서로에게 총을 쐈습니다."

"그래요. 하지만 나머지 둘은... 그 문제는 제가 알아보겠습니다. 지금 당장. 제 사람들이 그들이 있는 곳을 찾아낼 겁니다. 이 나라 안이든 밖이든. 그리고 그들을 잡아들일 겁니다. 우린 이 문제에 관해 더 깊이 파고들겠습니다."

"조심히 접근해주시죠, 미스터 홈즈. 말씀드렸던대로, 만일 우리가 그들을 쫒고 있다는 걸 그들이 알게 되면, - "

"네, 네. 압니다. 하지만 제가 아무것도 하지 않는다면 존에겐 더욱 나쁜 일이 될 거라는 건 당신도 아실 겁니다." 그는 힘차게 고개를 끄덕이고는 자리를 뜨기 위해 몸을 돌렸다. "그리고 레스트라드. 제가 말했던 것은 진심입니다. 당신은 절 믿으실 수 있습니다. 제가 필요하거든 연락하십시오. 그래주시겠지요?"

"감사합니다, 미스터 홈즈."

**목요일, 14.13 hrs**

셜록은 한쪽 다리를 아무렇게나 다른 다리에 올리고 한쪽 팔은 벤치 등받이 위로 뻗은 채 앉아 있었다. 그는 능숙하게 태연한 태도로 다른 남자에게 접혀진 20파운드를 건냈다. 남자는 묻지도 않고 그걸 받아서는 손가락 부분이 없는 추레한 자신의 장갑 안에 끼워넣었다.

"당신이 그 신발에 대해 묻고 다닌다는 친구야?"

"그게 나야." 셜록은 무관심한 어조로 말했다. 그는 이런 게임을 어떻게 진행해야하는지 알고 있었다. 온화한 어조, 눈맞춤은 하지 않으며, 힘이 들어가지 않은 몸짓으로. - 절박함을 그들이 알지 못하게 해야 한다. 그렇지 않으면 그들은 더 많은 걸 요구하게 될 것이다. 그야 그로선 돈이야 아무래도 좋긴 했지만(어차피 자기의 돈도 아니었다.), 길게 늘어지는 협상에 얽히게 되는 일은 사양이었다. 20파운드, 선불, 정보와의 교환을 조건으로. "사람들 말로 당신은 많은 걸 안다더군." 그리고 가벼운 아첨은 결코 문제를 일으킬리가 없다.

"전에 그런 걸 팔아봐서 알아. 18년동안 쭉. 그리고는 경제가 변했지. 그게 어떤 건진 당신도 알거야." 남자는 수트(밝은 회색, 별로 그가 좋아하는 색은 아니었다. 하지만 레스트라드의 옷장에선 그 정도 뿐이었다.) 를 눈여겨 보며 그를 위아래로 훑어 보았다. "아님 어쩌면 모르는지도 모르겠구만." 그리고 그의 눈이 셜록의 신발로 떨어졌다. 갈색, 닳아 있다. 도시의 멋쟁이라기보단 하이커에게 더 어울릴 법한 신발. "하지만 그건 오래됐구만, 아닌가? 외제인가? 색이 그다지 어울리진 않네."

"내 발은 친구 것보다 커서 말이지." 셜록은 무뚝뚝하게 말했다. "여기." 그는 전화기를 꺼내어 저장된 파일을 열었다. 사진 한장, 아니 그렇다기보단 비디오 캡쳐 한 장. 그것은 한 쌍의 발을 줌인해서 잘라놓은 것이었다. "이걸 알아보겠나?"

남자는 셜록에게서 전화기를 받아들었다. 그는 눈썹을 찡그리며 들여다보더니 물었다. "어떻게 내가 알 거라고 생각하게 된거요?"

 _왜냐하면 오른쪽 신발끈은 흰색에 오래된 것이지만, 왼쪽 신발끈은 갈색이고 더 오래된 물건으로 아마 원래의 신발에 처음부터 있었던 것이었을테니까. 왜냐하면 상황이 되는 보통의 사람이라면 신발끈 하나 만이 아니라 보통 양쪽을 다 바꿀테니까. 왜냐하면 여유가 되는 사람이라면 끊어진 신발끈을 굳이 오래된데가 색상도 다른 끈으로 바꾸지는 않을테니까. 왜냐하면 홈리스들이라면 서로의 신발을 눈여겨 보며 서로 교환을 하기도 할테니까._ "감이지." 그가 말했다.

남자는 짧게 웃음을 터트렸다. "흠, 뭐 그래. 좋아. 전에 본 적이 있군. 그건 베이스런던 브랜드거야. 구멍 세개짜리 평상용 끈 달린 구두." 그는 코아래에 손을 부볐다. "아마 사오년쯤 되었겠군. 사방에 깔려 있었지. 딱히 그렇게까지 편안하진 않아, 보라고, 그래서 아는 놈들은 늘 멋모르는 풋내기들에게 그걸 팔아 넘겼지, 좋은 거래라고 부르면서 말이야." 그는 다시 코웃음쳤다. "그리고 내가 얘기 하나를 해줄게. 난 지금 그걸 신고 다니는 놈이 누군지 알아. 왜냐면 난 그걸 그에게 넘긴 멍청이를 아니까."

셜록은 가까스로 어떤 식으로든 눈에 띌 반응을 보이지 않을 수 있었다. 하지만 그의 심장은 속도를 높였다. "누구지?" 그가 물었다.

"콜드웰이라는 이름이야. 전직 군인인지 뭔지. 컴퓨터나 신기한 도구나 뭐 그런 걸 잘 알았지. 하지만 뭐 그에게 일자리가 생길 정도는 아니었어. 그자처럼 머리속에 온통 웃기는 생각을 담고 있는 사람이어서야 뭐. 다들 그가 미쳤다고 생각하고 좀 두려워했었지. 얘기로 그는 이라크인지 어딘지에서 돌아온 뒤론 그렇게 잘 적응하지 못했대. 그래서 이제 한참동안 거리에서 지내고 있었다더군."

"콜드웰." 셜록이 말했다.

"맞아. 피트 콜드웰. 별로 행복한 친군 아니었어, 들은 얘기론"

"보통 피트 콜드웰은 어디서 볼 수 있지?"

남자는 어깨를 으쓱했다. "런던." 그가 말했다.

셜록은 한숨을 쉬었다. "하나만 더."

"5파운드 더?"

그를 무시하며 셜록은 음성이 담긴 또다른 파일을 열었다. "이 목소리를 알아보겠나?" 그는 그날 하루동안 서른여섯번째로 재생 버튼을 눌러 다시 한번 그 내용을 들었다. _세게 올라타, 신나게 그의 위에 올라타라고!_ 어떻게해서든 그는 그 말이 뜻하는 의미로부터 마음의 거리를 두었다.

"그게 다야?" 남자가 말했다. "미안하네 친구. 근데 말이야, 당신 뭐야? 경찰?"

"아니."

"사립 탐정인가?"

"그런 건 전혀 아니야." 그는 자리에 일어나 걸어나갔다. 전화기를 치우기 전 그는 레스트라드에게 문자를 보냈다.

_피트 콜드웰, 전직 군인._   
_뭔가 찾아낼 수 있는게 있는지 알아보길._   
_AD_

**목요일, 14.51 hrs**

"총경님, 드릴 말씀이 있는데요?"

샐리 도노반은 경찰 총경 피츠의 사무실 문간에 서있었다. 그가 고개를 끄덕하자 그녀는 안으로 들어가 그가 통화를 끝내기를 기다렸다. "그래, 뭔가, 도노반?"

"총경님, 전 DI 레스트라드에 관해 걱정이 됩니다."

"오?"

"네, 총경님. 제 생각에는 그를 이 사건에서 제외시켜야 할 필요가 있습니다."

피츠는 의심스러워하는 얼굴로 자신의 커다란 가슴 앞에 팔짱을 끼었다. "자넨 존 왓슨 실종에 관해 일하고 있는 중이지. 맞나?"

"맞습니다. 저희는 어제 오히긴스팀과 대책팀을 꾸렸습니다. 문제는, 과학 수사팀에서 DI 레스트라드와 연관된 몇가지 충격적인 것들을 발견했다는 겁니다. 제가 믿는 바로는 그가... " 그녀는 양심과 싸우며 깊은 숨을 들이켰다. "전 그가 그걸 의도적으로 감추고 있었다고 믿습니다."

"감췄다?" 피츠는 의자에서 몸을 똑바로 세웠다. "무슨 뜻인가?"

"그건, 총경님 - "

"앉게."

"감사합니다." 그녀는 의자를 끄집어 냈다. "전 이게 전부 다 무슨 뜻인지는 모르겠습니다만, 그는 메리 모스턴이 납치된지 얼마 지나지 않은 시간에 그녀의 플랫에 있었습니다. 토요일 그가 제게 말해주었지요. 하지만 지문이 그곳에 그가 있었다는 걸 드러내 보여주지 않았었다면, 그는 아무말도 하지 않았을 겁니다. 그리고 그는 자신이 그녀와 무엇을 하고 있었는지에 대해 그렇게 자세히 털어 놓으려 하지 않았습니다. 지금 전 그게 어떤 뜻일 가능성이 있는지는 잘 모릅니다. 하지만 존 왓슨의 사진이 그의 휴대 전화로 보내어졌습니다. 다른 누구에게도 아닌 그에게 말이지요. 그리고 오늘 아침, 기술 과학팀에선 레스트라드가 이 사건에 _배치되기 전_ , 존 왓슨 사건에 대한 데이타에 불법적인 접근 시도가 서버에 남아 있다는 걸 알아차렸습니다. 그 말은... " 그녀는 자신이 무슨 말을 하려 하고 있는지 믿지 못하겠다는 듯이 눈을 감았다. "그 말은 DI 레스트라드가 어쩌면 일부 증거들을 조작했지도 모른다는 뜻입니다."

피츠의 눈이 분노로 가늘어졌다. "자네는 지금, 도노반 경사, DI 레스트라드가 어떤 식이든간에 존 왓슨의 실종 및 메리 모스탄 살해에 연관이 있다는 뜻인가?"

"전 허락을 요청하고 있는 겁니다, 총경님. 더 깊은 수사를 위해 DI 레스트라드의 소유물 - 특히 그의 사무실 컴퓨터와 업무용 노트북 그리고 휴대전화- 에 대한 압수를 허락해 주시길 바랍니다. 또한 예비차원으로 그의 업무 정지 또한 요청드리겠습니다."

피츠는 믿지 못하겠다는 듯이 한 손으로 눈을 쓸어냈다. "이 모든 일이 셜록 홈즈와 무슨 관계가 있단 말인가?"

"네?"

"그게 납치범이 주장하는 요구가 아니었나? _셜록 홈즈를 찾아_. 그렇게 말하지 않았나? 이건 게임이라 말일세. 아닌가?"

도노반도 앤더슨도, 셜록 홈즈의 것으로 보이는 보이는 지문이 메리 모스턴의 플랫에서 발견되었다는 걸 그렉 레스트라드를 제외한 그 누구에도 말한 적이 없었다. 이 시점에서 그건 지나치게 괴상한 일로 보였다. 그래서 대신 그들은 그 지문을 미상인 A라고 지칭했다. 지금은 그 문제를 정리하기에 최적의 시간으로 보이진 않았다.

"모르겠습니다, 총경님. 그걸 알아내기 위해 노력하고 있습니다. 저희 모두는 존 왓슨이 이 일에서 살아 남아 빠져나오는 걸 보길 원합니다."

"그는 그날밤 내 코를 때렸던 남자였지, 아닌가?"

"네, 그렇습니다."

그는 즐겁지 않은 듯한 웃음을 터트렸다. "대단한 시민이구만, 그래, 그가 최우선이겠지?" 그는 코웃음쳤다. "그래, 자네들이 그를 집으로 데려오도록 하게나. 도노반. 그리고 조사를 위해 레스트라드의 소지품을 압수할 수 있도록 허락을 내려주겠네. 그의 정직 문제는 내가 직접 처리하지. 만일 자네가 뭔가를 밝혀낸다면 말이야."

**목요일, 15.28 hrs**

"어이 친구, 난 자네가 죽었다고 생각했는데!"

"그랬지." 셜록이 말했다. 그는 다시 이완을 만나는 일, 혹은 그런 식으로 홈리스들 중 그 누구를 만난다고 해도 안전할 거라 판단했다. 경찰은 _그가_ 전에 그랬던 것처럼 어떤 조직으로서 홈리스들을 활용하는 일은 없었다. 그리고 그들이 어떤 식으로든 경찰에게 이야길 털어놓는다 식의 일은 일어날 가능성이 거의 없었다. 그가 귀환했다는 사실은 충분히 안전히 지켜질 것이다. 게다가, 과거 이완은 가장 많은 걸 알고 있으며 가장 수완이 있는 정보원으로서의 자신을 셜록에게 증명해 보였었다. 그는 그 명성이 여전하기를 바랐다. 더 자세한 서두를 나눌 것 없이, 셜록은 이완에게 자기 휴대폰 번호를 안에 접어넣은 10파운드를 건냈다.

"고마워, 친구." 이완이 말했다. "이번에 자네를 괴롭히고 있는 건 뭔가?"

"피트 콜드웰이라는 이름을 아나?"

"군인? 물론, 들어봤지."

"어떻게 그를 찾으면 되는지 알고 있나?"

"내가 마지막으로 알고 있는 건, 그가 메리디안 가든스의 ATM을 몰래 털려했었다는 거야. 하지만 수주일은 됐지. 그가 체포되었는지는 모르겠군. 주변에 한번 물어볼 순 있어."

"해 줘."

"그 밖에 다른 일은?"

"그래, 그럼 이 목소리를 알아듣겠나?" 셜록은 그 음성파일을 재생했다.

이완은 별로 감흥이 없는 표정이었다. "뭐? 겨우 몇마디로? 모르겠군, 친구. 그런데 강간처럼 들리는 걸, 아닌가? 혹시 이건 슬래쉬맨에 관한 건가?"

셜록의 냉정한 태도가 무너졌다. "뭐?"

"슬래쉬맨." 그리고 그는 셜록의 얼굴에 떠오른 표정을 눈여겨보며 말을 계속했다. "들어본 적 없나보군? 슬래쉬맨이 한참 조용하긴 했지. 하지만 난 그가 아직 밖을 나돌아다니고 있다고 생각해."

"슬래쉬맨이 누구지?"

"진짜를 아는 사람은 아무도 없어. 제대로 된 이름자 하나 모르지. 그게 바로 그가 아직 잡히지 않았던 이유야. 경찰이 조금 들여다보긴 했었지. 처음 몇번은 말이야. 하지만 자네도 그게 어떤지 알잖나. 슬래쉬맨이 오로지 홈리스 계집이나 사내만을 노린다는 게 명확해지고나선 관심을 끊었어."

"그 밖에는?"

"그 외엔 별로 아는 게 없네."

"자넨 분명히 _뭔가_ 를 알고 있을 거야."

"솔직히, 친구. 난 한번도 그를 본적이 없어. 그냥 다 들은 얘기지. _아무도_ 그를 제대로 본 적 없다는 점과 마찬가지로 말이야. 그냥 그림자뿐이야. 황소만큼이나 커다란 그림자. 그리고 결코 한 곳에 머물지 않아. 새들은 템즈 강변에 내려 앉고, 사내들은 뒷골목을 다니지. 사우스런던, 노스런던, 한밤중이든, 한낮이든. 처음엔 그게 그냥 한 명의 남자일 거라고는 생각하지 않았네. 하지만 모든 묘사가 다 똑같아."

"그에 대해 _설명해_ 봐."

"말한대로, 나는 진짜 못한다니까." 이완은 몸을 앞으로 숙이고 목소리를 낮췄다. "하지만 할 수 있는 사람들에게 데려가 줄 순 있어."


	15. 올드 프라이어스에서의 이야기들

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 22.17 hrs부터 충격적이고 폭력적인 내용이 포함되어 있습니다. 적절히 잘 선택하시길 바랍니다. 어떤 독자들은 그 부분을 넘어가는게 좋을지도 모릅니다.

**DAY 9**  
**목요일, 15.22 hrs**

_할로우 출신의 피터 콜드웰 중위_  
_전직 영국군. 자료가 봉인되어 있었음._  
_그쪽에서는 뭔가 찾을 수 있는지 확인바람._  
_GL_

레스트라드가 막 마이크로프트에게 문자를 보낸 순간, 샐리 도노반과 세 명의 다른 경관(스터빈스, 깁슨, 그리고 버치. 다들 오히긴스의 팀 소속)이 엘리베이터로 가기 위해 복도를 지나던 그의 앞에 다가와 말을 걸었다.

"전화기 주시죠, 경감님." 도노반이 손을 내밀며 말했다.

그는 얼어붙었다. 그리고 멀리 두 명의 경관이 자신의 사무실로 들어가는 것이 보였다. 기술 과학 수사팀. "이게 무슨 일인가, 도노반?"

"피츠 총경님이 당신의 휴대 전화와 컴퓨터의 압수를 명령했습니다. 그리고 당신 사무실은 수색될 겁니다. 여기 경관들이 당신과 함께 집으로 가서 랩탑을 회수하고, 그 장소에 대한 철저한 수색을 실시할 겁니다."

_'이건 뭐지?'_

"여기 서류가 있습니다." 그녀가 수색 영장을 보이며 말했다. 그녀의 턱은 꽉 다물어져 있었고 그녀의 눈은 도전적으로 그와 시선을 맞춰왔다. 그러나 그는 또한 그녀의 얼굴에 떠오른, 그 표정은 뭐지? 수치? 안타까움? 아니, 그것은 후회였다.

"샐리 - "

"당신이 이 사건의 증거를 감추고 있다는 합당한 의심이 존재합니다. 그리고 그것이 정리될 때까지, 당신은 사건에서 물러서 있도록 명령이 내려져있습니다. 부디 전화기를 주시죠."

순간 그는 씩씩거리며 말다툼을 하며 아무것도 내주지 않겠다고 거부해볼까하고 생각해 보았다. 그러나 지금 이건 사실 _선택_ 이 가능한 상황은 아니었다. 그리고 그가 어떤 저항을 보이든간에 그저 그가 분명 뭔가를 숨기고 있다는 식으로 보일 뿐이었다. 게다가 _확실히_ 그는 숨기고 있는 것이 있었다. 그것도 아주 굉장한 것을. 그리고 그건 지금 그대로 숨겨져 있는게 최선일 것이었다. 그래서 그는 셜록에게 이 번호로는 연락하지 말라고 경고하기 위해 잠깐만 더 전화기를 쓰겠다는 요청조차 할 수가 없었다. 그들은 그가 파일과 전화번호, 문자들을 지우려 한다고 생각할 것이다. 하지만 그냥 순순히 내어준다면, 그가 아직 지울 생각을 하지 못했던 아서 도일과 주고 받은 모든 것들이 틀림없이 밝혀지게 된다. 그러나 달리 방법이 없었다. 뻣뻣하게 그는 전화기를 그녀의 손에 넘겼다.

평소와 달리 그녀는 우쭐거리는 기색 없이 몸을 돌려 걸어나갔다. 적어도 그녀는 그의 몸을 수색하진 않았다. GPS 장치는 아직 재킷에 들어 있었고, 마이크로프트의 전화번호는 바지주머니에 있었다.

다음으로 그가 알게 된 건, 자신이 경찰차 뒷좌석에 앉아 자기 자신의 집으로 향하고 있다는 것이었다. 그의 머릿속은 빠르게 돌아가고 있었다. 그는 전화기에 접근해야 할 필요가 있었다. 휴대 전화. 엿듣게 될 위험을 무릅쓸 수는 없으니 문자로 보내야 했다. 그는 반복해 셜록의 전화번호를 머리속으로 되뇌며 자신이 그걸 기억하고 있다는 사실에 감사했다. 그러나 그가 곧 자유로이 휴대 전화에 접근하지 못하게 된다면 아무 쓸모 없는 일이라는 건 알고 있었다.

그는 현관문을 열고 경찰관들이 자신의 집으로 들어가게 해주었다. 일단 안에 들어간 뒤, 그는 자신이 도망자에게 살 곳을 제공했었다는 어떤 증거는 없는지 사방을 돌아보았다. 그러나 셜록 홈즈는 아마 그런 생각이 했었는지, 그로선 아무 것도 찾을 수 없었다. 그리고 여기에 있는 경찰관들 역시 찾아낼 수 있으리란 생각은 들지 않았다.

"업무용 랩탑은 어디죠, 경감님?" 스터빈스가 말했다.

그건 서재의 책상 위에 놓여 있었다. 그는 그쪽을 가리키며 냉소적으로 말했다. "맘대로 해. 차와 비스켓도 좀 가져다 줄까?"

"경감님만큼이나 저희도 이 상황이 마음에 들진 않습니다." 스터빈스가 말했다.

"오, 내 생각엔 아무래도 내가 약간이나마 덜 좋아할 거 같구만."

버치가 위층으로 향했고 깁슨은 부엌으로 갔다. 하지만 레스트라드는 서재에 머물며 스터빈스가 자신의 랩탑을 챙기고 책상 서랍들과 쓰레기통을 이리저리 뒤지는 모습을 바라보았다. 그들이 충분히 시간을 질질 끌고 있다는 중이라는 것이 명백해지자, 레스트라드가 선언했다. "담배를 좀 피워야겠군."

"끊으신 줄 알았는데요." 스터빈스가 말했다.

"그래, 뭐. 하지만 범죄자 취급을 받고나니, 지금은 좀 맘이 좋지 않구만." 그는 책장에서 책 한권을 꺼낸 다음 오래전 그가 그 곳에 넣어두었던 라이터와 담배 한갑에 손을 뻗었다. 그것들은 오래되어 이젠 삼사년은 지난 것이라 틀림없이 맛이 떨어져 있을테지만, 경관이 그걸 알 필요는 없었다.

그는 현관으로 향했다.

"아마도 경감님께선 여기 계셔야 할텐데요." 스터빈스가 말했다.

"하지만 난 체포 당한건 아니잖나. 그렇지?" 레스트라드가 말했다. 그는 그대로 계속해서 문 밖으로 향했다.

집 앞의 인도 가장자리, 현관에서 딱 보이는 정도 거리에서 그는 발을 멈추고, 담배를 뜯어 안에서 한개피를 끄집어냈다. 그는 그걸 코에 가까이 가져가 숨을 들이켰다. 젠장. 냄새가 좋았다. 어쨌든, 딱 한개피라고 무슨 해가 있겠는가? 그렇다기보단 차라리 도움이 되어줄 터였다. 그는 수개월, 어쩌면 수년 간에서 가장 큰 스트레스를 받고 기타줄보다도 더 힘껏 꼬여져 있는 기분이었다. 딱 한개피면, 신경을 좀 달랠 수 있을 것 같았다. 그는 담배를 느슨히 물고 라이터를 들어올렸다.

하지만 그는 멈췄다. 인도 아래쪽에서 열 셋에서 열 넷쯤 되어 보이는 아이가 스케이트 보드를 타고 다가오고 있었다. 그리고 그는 자신이 집을 빠져나왔던 목적을 기억해냈다.

"어이, 거기, 얘야." 레스트라드는 아이의 길목을 막아서서 양손을 벌리며 말했다.

아이는 뒷쪽발에 체중을 실어 보드 끝을 보도에 쭉 미끄러뜨렸다. "젠장, 아저씨, 뭔 일이에요?" 아이가 말했다.

"시간 좀 있니?" 레스트라드가 말했다. 그는 그 소년을 알아보지 못했지만 놀랄 것 없었다. 그가 이곳에 산 그 수년 내내, 이웃의 아이들은 둘째치고 이웃들과도 그렇게 잘 알고 지내진 못했다. 그 부분은 그와 전부인 사이에 있었던 언쟁의 한가지이기도 했다. 그녀는 이웃들 몇몇과 _대단히_ 잘 알고 지냈다. 그의 경우는 지나치게 많이 떨어져 지내고 있다며, 그녀는 방어의 한 수단으로 넋두리 했었다 그리고 경찰일 외에도 다른 세상이 존재한다는 걸 그는 알아차리지 못하는 것 같다고. 한편으로 그녀의 말이 옳았다. 그는 그런 세상이 분명 존재한다는 걸 알고는 있었다. 그러나 20년간 그는 그것을 보지 않고 지냈다.

"담배같은 건 안펴요." 아이는 레스트라드의 손에 든 담배를 눈여겨 보며 말했다.

"그래, 피우면 안되지. 근데 난 그냥 시간이 있냐고 묻는 거야."

"제가 왜 말해줘야 하죠? 당신 경찰이나 뭐 그런 건가요?"

"그래 맞다." 레스트라드는 씩 웃으며 말했다.

"헐 진짜?"

"헐 진짜야."

"전 아무것도 안했어요." 아이는 갑자기 불안한 모습으로 말했다.

"네가 뭘 했다고 하는게 아니야. 전화기 가지고 있니?"

아이는 패딩 주머니에 손을 넣었다. "네시 반이네요." 그는 화면을 확인하고 말했다.

"그걸 빌려도 될까?" 아이는 깜짝 놀라 머뭇거렸다. 그러나 레스트라드가 말했다. "약속할게. 네 엄마에게 전화를 걸자는 게 아니야."

"엄마가 당신 엉덩이를 후려칠걸요." 아이는 그렇게 말했지만 전화기를 건내주었다.

레스트라드는 재빨리 작업했다. 우선 그는 기억해 놓았던 아서 도일의 전화 번호를 입력한 다음, 마이크로프트의 번호가 적힌 쪽지를 열어 문자를 보냈다.

_그들이 날 잡았음. 앞으로 연락은_  
_전부 020 7946 0227로 보내길._  
_문자에 이름은 넣지말길._

  
그리고 그는 마이크로프트의 번호를 입력하고 아서 도일과 연결시킬 문자를 보냈다.

_전화기를 사용하지 못하게 됨._  
_음성통화 불가. 020 6835 0682로 문자바람._  
_본명은 사용하면 안됨._

만일 그들이 각자 자기들은 그렉 레스트라드에게 문자를 보내는 중이라고 믿게 된다면, 뭐 그걸로 됐다.

마지막 작업으로 그는 송신 문자를 둘 다 지우고 아이에게 전화기를 되돌려주었다. "고맙다, 얘야." 그가 말했다.

"뭘요, 아저씨." 그는 발을 차고 앞으로 보드를 굴렸다.

레스트라드는 피우지 않은 담배를 풀밭에 떨어뜨리고 나머지는 주머니에 넣은 다음 집으로 되돌아갔다.

**목요일, 18.40 hrs**

해가 졌고 런던은 떨고 있었다. 셜록은 ATM에서 다시 50파운드를 찾아서 서더크에 있는 올드 프라이어스라는 이름의 펍의 따뜻한 온기가 있는 실내에서 이완과 만났다. 그곳은 시끄러웠지만 따뜻했다. 이완이 이미 차지하고 있는 테이블을 향해 걸어가면서 그는 자신이 지나쳐가는 서른 네명의 직업과 기질, 습관을 눈여겨 보고 그들 중 아무도 위협이 되진 않는다고 결정했다.

"술은 그 쪽이 내겠지, 친구?" 이미 라거를 마시던 이완이 이를 씩 드러내어 미소를 지으며 말했다.

셜록은 딱딱하게 고개를 끄덕이며 이완과 함께 온 두 여자와 한 남자를 평가했다. 한 여자는 40대로 보였고 인생의 반 이상인 25년을 거리에서 지내왔으리라 셜록은 생각했다. 그녀는 삼십년간의 유행에 걸친 다양한 옷가지가 겹쳐진 뒤죽박죽을 입고 있었고 마치 지난 삼일간 줄창 술을 마셔온 것 같은 냄새가 났다. 그러나 그녀는 지금 정신이 말짱했고 주의를 기울이고 흥미와 의심을 드러내며 셜록을 바라보고 있었다.

다른 여자는 정말 그냥 어린 아가씨였다. 기껏해야 스물 하나. 그녀의 머리카락은 한쪽은 짧고 한쪽은 길었다. 그리고 지난 육개월간 분홍, 초록, 파랑으로 물들였었다. 그녀는 코걸이를 하고 있었고 헤로인을 했으며 여자 친구가 있었다. 그녀도 거리의 새 인물은 아니었다. 그러나 남은 인생을 그대로 거기에서 지내겠다는 체념은 훨씬 덜했다. 바로 그날 아침 그녀는 일을 찾아 면접을 갔었다는 걸 셜록은 알아차렸다. 다만 그들은 그녀를 원하지 않았다.

그리고는 남자가 있었다. 마르고, 신경이 예민하고 소년같은 얼굴이었지만 거의 서른은 되어 보였다. 서툴기 짝이 없긴 하지만 그는 불문학을 전공하다가 대학을 중퇴했다. 마치 자신이 이 안에 섞여있다는 것을 믿을 수 없다는 듯이 함께 있는 사람들을 바라보고 있는 자세를 보건데, 홈리스 인생에 들어선 시점으론 그가 가장 신참으로 보였다. 그는 아직도 일반인으로 통하길 바라며 수염을 깎고 셔츠 단추를 옷깃까지 잠그는 등의 노력을 하고 있었다.

이완이 소개를 하기도 전에 젊은 여자가 주목을 끌기 위해 테이블 위에 손을 올렸다. "이름 같은건 됐어요." 그녀가 말했다. "곧장 본론으로 들어가죠. 난 이 일로 인해 나에게까지 연결되지는 않길 원해요."

다른 둘이 고개를 끄덕였다. 그리고 이완도 동의했다. "좋아 그럼. 여기 _이쪽_ 은" 그는 셜록을 향해 몸짓을 했다.

"아서." 셜록이 말했다.

이완은 어깨를 으쓱하고 말을 이었다. "우린 모두 여기 왜 왔는지 알겠지. 여기 아트는 경찰이 아니야. 그저 그의 친구가 어려움에 처했을 뿐이야."

"그래서 빨리 이 일을 처리할수록 내 친구에겐 도움이 돼. 그 점은 확실해진거지?" 셜록이 말했다.

그들 모두가 고개를 끄덕였다.

"그럼 당신들 전부 그 슬래쉬 녀석에게 강간 당했었다는 거지."

그들은 굳어졌다. 이완조차 기분이 상한 모습이었다. 셜록은 내심 움찔했다. _조금 좋지 않아.A bit not good._ 머리속으로 그는 목소리를 들었다. 그랬다. 눈치. 공감. 그는 그들이 그저 처리되어야 할 필요가 있는 데이터가 아니라는 점을 상기했다. 그러나 그가 그런 식으로 좀더 인간적인 부분에 다가갈 수 있게 된 것은 벌거벗고 묶인 존이 바닥에 쓰러져 있던 그 비디오와 그 모습을 보고 몸과 마음이 모두 무너질 것 같았던 자신의 그 공포를 기억해 낸 뒤의 일이었다. 그리고 그 남자는 그가 존에게 했던 것과 같은 일을 그들에게도 했었던 것이다. "미안하군." 그가 말했다. 그리고 그건 진심이었다. "난 조금.... 내 친구에 대해 걱정하고 있어. 그를 찾아야 해. 그러니 당신들이 뭐든 도움이 될 만한 걸 말해줄 수 있다면.."

"우리가 어떻게 도울 수 있는지 모르겠네요." 젊은 여자가 다른 사람들을 향해 말했다. "우리들은 전부 그를 실제로 _보진_ 못했으니까요."

"무슨 뜻이지?"

"슬래쉬 맨은 그 부분을 확실히 해둬요. 늘 어두운 곳, 늘 피해자가 홀로 있을 때를 노리죠." 그녀는 불편한듯 의자에서 자세를 바꿨다. 그리고 갑작스럽게 자신의 진보라색 손톱을 향해 대단한 흥미를 보였다. "제게 일이 생겼을 땐 전 템즈 강변의 한 다리 아래에서 잠을 자려고 하고 있었어요."

"난 자정 너머 주차장에서 붙잡혀서 건물 뒤로 끌려갔었지." 다른 여자가 말했다. "화이트채플."

"나무 아래." 남자가 말했다. "하이드 파크."

"언제였지?"

"십이월."

"일월."

"삼월."

"온 런던에 걸쳐 일어났다는 식으로 들리는군. 어떻게 그게 같은 남자라는 걸 알지?"

그들은 서로를 바라보았다. "제가 보기엔 그는 6피트 3인치에서 6피트 4인치였어요." 젊은 여자가 말했다.

"225파운드." 여자가 말했다.

"온통 근육질로." 남자가 말했다. "돌덩이 같았지."

"백인?" 셜록이 물었다.

"네." 젊은 여자가 말했다. "어둠 속에서도 그런 정돈 알 수 있죠."

하지만 셜록은 확신하지 않았다. 그는 고심하며 입술을 꾹 다물었다. "만일 밝은 곳에서 그를 본다면, 그를 알아 볼 수 있을거라고 생각하나?"

그들은 확신이 없어 보였다. 그리고 남자는 마치 셜록이 살아 움직이는 그를 당장 불러들일지도 모르는다는 것처럼 사방을 불안한 시선으로 두리번거렸다. 그 대신 셜록은 전화기를 꺼냈다.

카메라맨은 존에 초점을 맞추고 있었다. 그리고 공격자의 얼굴은 절대로 정확히 포착하지 않았다. 그럼에도 불구하고, 쓸만하게 보이는 몇몇 장면이 있었다. 거기엔 그의 뒤통수와 냉혹한 쾌감으로 입을 떡 벌린 그의 옆모습이 찍혀 있었다. 그는 그 부분을 찾아내어 비디오를 중단시킨 다음, 줌인해서 존이 화면에서 보이지 않게 벗어나도록 만든 뒤에 그들이 볼 수 있도록 전화기를 돌렸다.

여자는 수 초 이상 바라볼 수가 없는 듯 고개를 돌렸다. 그러나 젊은 여자가 숨을 헉하고 들이켰다. "그 남자예요! 전 알아요!"

"어떻게?" 셜록이 물었다.

"귀에 뒤틀린 부분. 바로 거기요. 그것만은 기억해요."

셜록은 자신의 눈앞으로 전화기를 다시 되돌린 다음 그녀가 말하는 부분을 보았다. 남자의 오른쪽 귀는 꼭대기의 곡선 부분이 살짝 꺽여 있었다. 아주 작긴 했지만, 전에 한번 잘려졌다가 피부가 다시 자라나 붙었던 것처럼.

"그의 귀를 기억해요. 바로 제 얼굴 앞에 있었죠. 그 뒤에요... 그가 -. 그러니까 전 그걸 기억해요." 그녀가 말했다.

"나도." 남자가 희미하게 말했다. 나이든 여자가 고개를 끄덕였다.

"어째서 사람들이 그를 슬래쉬 맨이라고 부르지?" 셜록이 물었다.

그들은 모두 불편한 기색으로 보였다. 눈을 내리깔았고 입술은 굳어졌다. 남자와 여자는 젊은 여자를 자신들의 대변인으로서 받아들여 주고 있었다. 그리고 자기들은 아무말도 하지 않으려한다는 걸 셜록은 알았다. 그는 자신의 초조한 마음을 제어했다. 쉽지 않았다. 침묵이 끝나기를 기다려야 하는지, 아니면 대답을 재촉해야 하는지, 혹은 완전히 그 질문에 대해선 포기해야 하는 것인지 그는 알 수 없었다. 그리고나서 젊은 여자가 말했다.

"그가 하는 짓 때문이에요. 그의 손톱은 - 그건 마치 칼과 같아서 그는 그걸로 사람을 벨 수 있어요. 옆구리와 엉덩이를 따라 길게 손톱자국을 남기죠. 상처는 깊어서 출혈이 일어나요. 몇몇 사람들은 그가 손톱을 일부러 그렇게 뾰족하게 만든다고 생각한다고 말해요. 하지만 전 그냥 원래 그렇게 생겼다고 생각해요. 꼭 발톱 같아요. 그리고 그는 언제나, 당신도 아시겠지만, 뒤쪽에서 덥쳐요. 그는 굳이... " 그녀는 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다. 그녀의 손이 무릎위에 동그랗게 주먹쥐어졌다. 그러나 그녀는 단호히 계속했다. "굳이, 아시죠, 상대를 준비시키거나 우선 좀 몸을 부드럽게 연다든가 그런 건 안해요. 자기 자신를 위한 준비 역시 없죠. 중요한 건 마찰이니까요. 마치 톱으로 반으로 잘려 나가든지 산채로 태워지는 것 같은 느낌이 들어요. 그는 상대가 그런 식으로 느끼게끔 만들어요. 온통.... 찢겨져 나가는 것 같이. 조각조각. 갈갈이 찢겨져나가 피를 흘리며, 제발 그가 자신을 그냥 죽여주길 바라도록."

"어쨌든 죽어가고 있다고 느끼긴 해." 남자가 술잔 안을 향해 말했다.

셜록은 젊은 여자가 마음을 다스릴 수 있을 시간을 좀 주고 이완쪽을 바라보았다. "그에 대한 소문을 들은지 좀 지났다고 했었지."

"수개월쯤." 이완이 말했다. "난 그가 런던을 떠났다고 생각했어. 아니면 죽었든가. 잘 모르겠군. 체포됐다고는 생각하진 않았어."

"하지만 그는 얼마나 오래 전부터 활동했던 거지?"

"어, 글쎄. 작년 10월이려나?"

"그리고 겨울에 걸쳐?"

"그래, 그래. 그게 맞을 거야. 10월 말부터 이야기를 듣기 시작해서 삼 월까진 계속 몇 주에 한번씩 있었지. 삼 월이 내가 마지막으로 들은 거야."

"그리고 다시 10월이네요." 젊은 여자가 말했다.

이 시점까지도 대화에 끼어들 맘이 전혀 없던 여자가 갑자기 입을 열었다. "그는 상대가 추위에 떨게 만들었어." 테이블 모두는 그녀의 작은 목소리를 듣기 위해 조용해졌다. 수 초가 지나고 그녀가 다시 말을 시작했다. "그는 걸치고 있는 걸 전부 벗기지. 하나도 남김없이. 그리고 땅바닥에서 추위에 떨게 만들어. 그리고 그때쯤 대상은 도망칠 수 없을 정도로 너무 엉망이 되어 있지. 그리고 시도한다고 하더라도 다시 얼굴에 주먹을 맞을 뿐이라는 걸 알고 있어. 그래서 아무일도 일어나지 않지. 그는 그저 그림자처럼 상대 위에 떡 버티고 서 있을 뿐이야. 상대는 아래에서 벌거벗겨져 누워있는 동안 말이야. 그리고 떠오르는 건 그저 너무나 춥다라는 것 뿐이 되면 그는 시작하지."

나머지들은 고개를 끄덕이고 있었다.

"그래서 그가 다시 나타난 건가요?" 젊은 여자가 전화기쪽을 가리키며 말했다. 셜록은 다시 그것을 주머니 안으로 밀어넣었다.

"그런 것 같군." 그는 부드럽게 말했다. "하지만 더이상 그가 런던의 어두운 곳을 덮칠 거라 걱정할 필요는 없어."

"왜지? 응?" 이완이 물었다.

"왜냐하면 바로 내가 그를 찾아낼 테니까. 그리고 찾게 되면, 난 두 번 생각하지 않고 그를 죽일 거야."

**목요일, 20.02 hrs**

마이크로프트는 레스트라드와 통화를 하거나 직접 만나는 쪽을 선호하는 편이었다. 그는 문자를 경멸했다. 그의 엄지 손가락은 명백히 그의 전화기가 만들어질 때 그 대상이었을 청소년들의 가늘고 날렵한 손가락 모양의 근처에도 가지 못했다. 그리고 그는 문장이 잘려지거나 맞춤법이 틀리거나 마침표를 빼먹는 일 같은 것을 견딜 수가 없었다. 그래서 지우고 수정해야만 했고 덕분에 시간이 걸렸다. 그러나 그는 레스트라드의 지시를 존중해 새로운 번호로 문자를 보냈다.

_피터 콜드웰 중위, 27개월 전_  
_정신적 부적합을 이유로_  
_영국군에서 제대._  
_베스렘에서 치료를 받았고_  
_지난해 여름 퇴_

빌어먹을, _문자수 제한!_ 그는 생각했다. 그에겐 좀 더 새로운 문자 계획이 필요했다. 우선 첫번째 것을 보낸 다음, 그 뒤를 계속했다.

_퇴원. 그 후 그는 실종._  
_그의 가족과 그 뒤로 연락이_  
_끊긴 상태임._

수 초 후, 레스트라드가 답장을 보내왔다.

_정신적인 부적합에 관한 설명 필요._

마이크로프트는 한숨을 쉬고 느린 엄지손가락 타이핑을 계속했다.

_보아하니 콜드웰은 지독한_  
_악몽에 시달렸다고 함. 그가 병원의_  
_정신과 의사에게 말한 바로는 그 꿈으로_  
_인해 자신의 동료들을 해치고 싶어진다고_  
_말했다고 함. 일종의 정신병으로_  
_진단되었음._

답장은 그 내용에 대해선 아무 언급없이 다른 질문을 던져왔다.

_그가 영국군에서 한 일?_

_통신 전문가였음._

_그래서 당신이 존의 전화기를 추적하지_  
_못했던 거군. 콜드웰이 그걸 막을 방법을_  
_찾아낸 것인듯._

마이크로프트는 마지막 문자에 혼란을 느꼈다. 자신이 존의 전화기를 추적하려고 노력했던 적은 결코 없었다. 그 일을 한 건 레스트라드와 그의 부하들이었다. 하지만 _당신_ 이라는 말은 그저 _누구든_ 이라는 말을 뜻한 것인지도 모른다. 이래서 문자가 싫었다.

_만일 나와 내 부하들에게서 뭔가가_  
_필요하거든 요청하길. 새로운 소식이_  
_나오면 연락 부탁._

그는 전화기를 닫았다.

**목요일, 22.17 hrs**

그들은 차가운 바닥 위로 그의 벗은 몸을 한껏 잡아당겨 억눌렀다. _육일째, 였던가?_ 그는 생각했다. 모란이 다시 그의 맨 엉덩이 위에 무릎을 꿇고 걸터 앉아 길게 손톱자국이 난 상처투성이의 몸을 끌어 안아왔다. _십이일? 이십일?_ 그는 기억할 수가 없었다. 날자를 셀 수가 없었다. 중요하지도 않았다. 제일 윗 계단으로부터 몇 계단을 내려왔었는지, 몇 번을 얻어맞았었는지 몇 번 비명을 질렀는지, 불이 지져졌는지, 칼에 베어졌는지. 실리스가 몇 번 이쪽 다리에서 저쪽 다리로 옮겨졌는지 아무래도 상관없었다. _밤낮_ 으로라는 단어처럼 그저 하나의 말에 불과할 뿐. 이 아래쪽 지하의 이런 곳에선 아무 의미 없었다.

"이거 봐. 내가 너무 크게 새겼나봐." 모란이 말했다. 그리고 그는 웃음을 터트렸다. "자리가 다 떨어졌네! 벌써! 겨우 팔일째인데. 흠. 이렇게 오래 즐기게 될 줄은 몰랐지. 오, 뭐. 그럼, 새 캔버스로 옮겨야 되겠는걸, 안그래?"

그들은 그의 몸을 굴렸다. 그의 등이 계속해서 압력에 괴로움을 토로했다. 그러나 차가운 감각은 기분 좋은 것에 가까웠다. 이런 모순. 쾌감과 고통이 동시에 존재하며, 하나가 없으면 다른 하나도 존재하지 않는다는 것. 존은 천장을 올려다보며 형광등 불빛을 향해 눈을 깜빡였다. 모란이 그를 향해 미소지었다.

"너의 이런 모습이 마음에 들어." 그가 존의 몸을 따라 시선을 미끄러뜨리며 말했다. "첫날부터 널 벗겨 놨어야 했어. 어째서 이렇게 오래 끌었는지 모르겠군, 다즈가 좋아할 거라는 건 알고 있었는데." 그는 한쪽 발을 들어 존의 한쪽 옆구리에 붙이고는 손에 메스를 들고 그의 위로 올라탔다. 그는 천천히 몸을 낮춰 존의 벗은 고간 위에 앉았다. 그는 마치 편한 자세를 찾으려는 듯 약간 씰룩거린 다음 눈살을 찌푸리며 말했다. "무슨 문제라도 있어, 조니 보이? 피곤한가? 오늘 다즈가 한 번에 널 너무 여러번 가게 만들었나보지?"

모란은 무릎을 꿇고 몸을 숙여 양손을 짚고 존의 위에 네 발로 기듯이 엎드렸다. 그의 머리가 존의 머리 바로 위쪽을 맴돌았다. 그리고 그가 가까이 숙여왔다. "어쩌면 네게 다른 형태의.... 자극이 필요하려나?"

그는 그에게 키스했다. 처음엔 가볍게. 입술이 부드럽게 메말라 갈라지고 멍이든 입술이 부딪혀 왔다. 아무런 반응도 얻지 못하자, 모란은 존의 아랫입술을 핥았다. 그리고나선 상처가 다시 벌어져 피맛이 날 때까지 힘껏 빨았다. "짭짤하군." 그는 미소를 지으며 말했다. 한 손이 존의 수염 위를 가볍게 스쳤다. 아직 많이 자라지도 않았고 피부에 온통 생긴 상처로 드문드문한 수염엔 피가 말라붙어 버석버석했다. 그는 좀 더 확실하게 존의 입술에 자신의 입술을 눌렀다. 그리고 존이 저항의 뜻으로 고개를 돌리려 애를 쓰자, 메스를 그냥 존의 왼쪽 귀 옆 바닥에 떨어지게 내버려둔 채 양 손으로 그의 턱을 움켜쥐었다. 모란은 입술을 열고 혀로 존의 입술을 갈랐다. 그리고나자 악문 이가 세워놓은 벽을 만났다. "그만 됐어." 그는 속삭였다. "애태우지 말라고." 그는 손바닥으로 존의 턱이 벌어질 때까지 밀어 열었다. 존은 이렇게 간절히 차라리 재갈이 물려지길 바란 적은 한번도 없었다. 그러나 그는 그것이 언제 벗겨졌는지 조차 기억할 수 없었다. 너무나 자주 의식이 들락거리고 있었고 등에 글자가 새겨질 때마다 그가 늘 정신을 차리긴 했었는지조차 확신할 수 없었다.

입이 활짝 열리자, 모란이 몸을 숙여 그 안을 채웠다. 그의 이가 존의 것에 부딪히는 바람에 짧은 불만의 신음이 토해졌다. 그리고 그는 혀를 깊숙히 밀어넣어 존의 것을 희롱하고 입 천장을 따라 쭉 미끄러뜨리고 옆쪽의 벽을 두드렸다. 그리고 깊숙한 안 쪽의 공동을 탐험하며 그가 숨이 막히게 만들었다. 마침내 모란은 몸을 떼어내고 입을 닦았다. "네게선 좋은 맛이 나. 피와 씁쓸함."

 _그건 암모니아야_. 존은 생각했다. 그러나 그건 지금 그가 입 안으로 느끼고 있는 씁쓸함과는 비교가 되지 않았다. 그것은 이 페퍼민트와는 전혀 달랐다. 그는 견딜 수가 없었다. 그는 고개를 돌리고 침을 뱉었다. 모란의 눈에 불꽃이 튀겼다. "착하게 굴고 싶어지게 될 걸." 그는 다시 손에 메스를 쥐며 말했다. 그는 존의 목을 단단히 누르고 그의 몸을 칼로 새기기시작했다.

이런 식의 아픔은 더이상 그를 놀라게 하진 않았다. 마치 그의 몸은 늘 그런 일을 예상하고 있는 상태에 있는 것 같았다. 그럼에도 불구하고, 그 고통은 여전히 정신과 완전히 분리할 수 없을 정도로 극렬했다. 메스 끝이 다시 한번 왼쪽 가슴 부분, 그의 심장 바로 위에 자리를 잡자 존은 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 그곳의 살갗은 등쪽에 비해 더 두텁고 부드러웠다. 그리고 모란은 그 점을 노려 깊숙하게 날카로운 금속 칼날을 집어넣어 긁어내렸다. 피가 그표면 위로 흘러 넘쳐 존의 가슴과 모란의 손을 뒤덮었다. 어쩌면 바로 이렇게 끝이 날지도 모른다. 그 상처로부터 그가 바싹 마를 때까지 피가 흘러나온다는 식으로. 그런 생각은 거의 달콤할 정도였다. 그러나 아, 너무나 고통스러웠다. 그의 발가락이 웅크러들고 주먹이 꽉 쥐어졌다. 그렇게되면 철사가 더욱 깊이 손목에 파고 들어왔다. 왼쪽 다리의 혈관들이 실리스의 가시 아래에서 극심하게 고동쳤다. 모란의 작업이 끝이 나자 존은 고통에 헐떡이고 몸을 떨며 그가 새겨놓은 걸 보기 위해 가슴을 내려다 보았다. 자국은 피로 흥건해 알아볼 수가 없었다.

모란이 일어나 눈 높이로 손을 들고는 존의 피가 자신의 팔꿈치로 흘러내리는 것을 바라보았다. 잠시 그는 그것에 매혹된 것 처럼 보였다. 마치 처음으로 황금빛 노을을 목격하고 있는 것처럼. 그리고 그는 정신을 차리고 말했다. "무릎."

다즈와 피트는 존을 바닥에서 끌어 올려 무릎을 꿇렸다. 힘이 빠져나간 다리에 자신의 몸무게가 실리는 걸 느낀 순간 그는 휘청했다. 그러자 두 남자가 그의 어깨를 더 힘껏 움켜쥐어 그의 몸을 고정시켰다. 그의 머리가 축 늘어졌다. 잠시 그는 가슴의 상처에서 새어나온 피가 자신의 쾡한 허리를 지나 왼쪽 허벅지의 울퉁불퉁 엉망으로 찢어진 피부위를 가로지르는 것을 바라보았다. 지금 실리스는 그의 오른다리에 채워져 있었다. 그러나 그가 타일 바닥 위에 생긴 웅덩이를 보기도 전에, 혹은 어떻게 자신이 아직 살아있을 수 있는지를 궁금해 하기도 전, 다즈가 머리를 움켜쥐어 그의 머리를 세웠다. 씩 웃으며 모란이 가까이 다가와서는 피에 물든 손으로 존의 뺨을 쓰다듬었다. "넌 어떻게 이렇게 아름답지? 이런 식으로 머리끝에서 발끝까지 피투성이일때 조차도? 어쩌면 이렇기 때문에 특별히 더 그런건가? 넌 그냥 노리개일 뿐이야, 아니야? 난 네 몸을 가지고 놀지. 넌 내 몸을 가지고 놀고."

존은 그가 자기의 검정 바지 버클을 푸는 걸 바라보았다. 얼마 전만해도 그 바지는 깨끗했고 깔끔히 다려져 있었다. 이제 그것은 허리에서 발목까지 온통 피투성이였다. 그러나 모란은 거의 알아차리지 못한 것 같았다. 존의 뺨을 계속 쓰다듬으며 그는 지퍼를 내렸다.

즉시 존은 입을 꽉 다물었다. 턱이 긴장하자 입이 아려왔다. 그러나 무슨 일이 있든, 그는 입을 벌리지 않을 생각이었다.

"그쯤 해둬." 모란이 말했다. 그의 목소리는 끈적했다. 마치 두려워하는 동물을 진정시키려 애쓰는 듯이. "난 패닉하고 있는 그 표정을 알아. 내 말 들어. 긴장을 푸는 편이 나을 거야." 그는 자신의 물건을 꺼냈다. 그는 벌써 반쯤 준비되어 있었다. 완전히 각성할 때까지 자신의 물건을 희롱하며 그는 다즈의 손을 치우고 자신의 피투성이 손가락으로 존의 머리를 쓸어내리고는 그 짧은 머리카락을 힘껏 움켜쥐었다. 동시에 그는 가까이 몸을 움직이며 존의 얼굴을 자신의 고간으로 끌어당겼다.

"목이 마르다는 걸 알아." 그가 말했다. "마셔."

벌써 번들거리는 모란의 귀두가 존의 꾹 다물어진 입술 위로 문질러졌다. 그는 눈을 질끈 감았다. 공기가 차가운데도 이마에 땀이 맺혀 얼굴로 미끄러져 내려왔다.

"어떻든 일어날 일이야, 존. 그러니까 거래를 제안하지. 자진해서 입을 열면, 네가 강제로 그걸 빠는 모습을 여기 렉스가 비디오를 찍어서 네 전화번호부의 모두에게 보내는 일은 않도록 할게. 그리고 내가 끝까지 가게 해주면, 널 다즈에게 넘기지 않겠어. 일단, 오늘은 말이야. 그리고 내 걸 마시면, 끝나고 마시고 싶은 만큼 맘껏 물을 주지. 어떻게 할래?"

구토의 울렁임이 위에서 온 팔다리로 뻗어나갔다. 그러나 그는 참아냈다. 만일 모란이 진실을 말하고 있는 거라면, 그렇다면 약간의 굴욕, 그리고 한두시간의 괴로움은 견딜 수 있을지도 모른다. 그러면 그들이 그에게 물을 줄 것이다. 그는 그 어느 것보다도 물을 갈망하고 있었다. 그래서 스스로를 경멸하면서도 그는 턱에서 힘을 빼고 떨리는 입술을 열었다. 모란은 존의 입 안에 자신을 집어 넣으며 기쁨의 탄성을 내쉬었다.

그는 생각하거나, 느끼거나, 혹은 보거나, 냄새맡거나 맛을 보지 않으려 애를 썼다. 그러나 그의 모든 감각은 지금 그에게 일어나고 있는 일의 현실로 온통 폭격 당하고 있었다. 그는 처음엔 아무것도 하지 않았다. 그저 모란의 페니스를 감싼 입술을 다물고 혀를 내린 채 꼼짝하지 않았다. 그러나 모란이 그의 안에서 움직이며 그를 향해 _빨아, 더 세게 빨아_ 라고 말했다. 그래서 그는 그렇게 했다. 그는 이 일이 빨리 끝나기 위해 노력했다. 그리고 곧 모란은 _그래, 그래_ 라고 신음했다. 그러나 존은 숨을 쉴 수가 없었다. 부러진 코 덕에 수일 전부터 그의 비공엔 신선한 공기가 통과할 통로가 망가져 있었다. 그는 숨을 헐떡이기 위해 빨던 것을 중단했다. 그러나 모란이 다시 그의 목구멍까지 치고 들어와 목이 메이고 토할 것 같이 만들었다.

"멈추지 마." 모란이 말했다. 그의 목소리는 필요를 느끼며 거칠어져 있었다. "젠장, 멈추지 말란 말이야." 그는 적지 않은 양의 머리카락이 빠질 정도로 힘껏 존의 머리카락을 움켜 쥐었다. 그리고 그 주먹을 움켜쥐고 그의 머리를 흔들어댔다.

그는 다시 시도했다. 그러나 숨이 막히고 있는 것처럼 느껴졌다. 묶인 양손으로 남자의 허벅지를 밀어내며 그는 몸을 떼어내고 입 안의 꿈틀거리는 살덩이를 몰아내려 애를 썼다. 그러나 모란은 이제 다른쪽 손으로 그의 뒤통수를 붙잡고 그를 더욱 가까이 끌어당기며 더욱 깊이 파고들어 목구멍 안쪽까지 부딪혀 왔다. 당장이라도 토하기 직전이라는 걸 그는 알았다. 울렁거림이 위장에서부터 밀려 올라왔다. 그는 힘껏 억눌렀다.

모란이 고함을 지르며 존의 얼굴을 거칠게 밀쳐냈다. 곧장 그는 토했다. 위산이 목구멍 위로 올라와 바닥으로 쏟아져 내렸다. 다음으로 그가 알아차린 건 커다란 주먹이 치아에 부딪혀 왔다는 것이었다. 입 안이 피로 차오르기 시작했고 그는 옆으로 고꾸라졌다. "그를 테이블에 올려." 그는 모란이 헐떡거리며 몹시 화를 내며 말하는 걸 들었다. 그리고나서 방이 그를 중심으로 빙글 돌았다.

그는 몸이 끌려 올라가는 걸 느꼈다. 그리고 그들은 그를 긴 테이블에 그가 몸을 굽히게 했다. 엉덩이가 그가장자리에 쾅 부딪혔고 다리는 바닥에 디딜 곳을 찾지 못한 채 흐느적거렸다. 피트가 테이블 건너편으로 그의 팔을 끌어당기며 그쪽편에서 그의 몸을 고정시키고 있었고, 다즈는 개를 다루듯 목을 눌러왔다. 한 쪽에는 렉스가 테이저를 손에 든 채 언제든 쓰고 싶어 안달하며 서있었다. 그리고 모란이 그의 뒤쪽으로 접근해 엉덩이를 움켜쥐고 허벅지를 벌렸다.

"존, 존, 존." 그는 단숨에 그렇게 말하며 그를 찔러 들어왔다. "Little fucker. 아직 너랑은 끝이 다 안났어."

 


	16. 차가운 강철 상자

**DAY 10**  
**금요일, 07.34 hrs**

"정말로 그가 관련이 있다고 생각하나?"

피츠는 손 안의 커피가 식어가는 동안 도노반과 앤더슨을 올려다 보며 자신의 책상 앞에 언짢은 모습으로 앉아 있었다. 이런 식으로 금요일 아침을 시작하고 싶진 않았다. 경관의 체포라니. 그는 정확한 이유를 확실히 해두어야 했다.

"전 그렉 레스트라드와 8년을 일했지요." 도노반이 말했다. "이런 일이 가능하리라곤 결코 생각하지 _못_ 했었어요. 하지만 - "

"하지만 무시하기엔 증거가 확실합니다." 앤더슨이 말을 마무리했다. "그의 지문이 피해자의 플랫에 있었습니다. 월요일 아침 그는 오히긴스와 그의 팀에서 만들었던 왓슨의 자료에 접근하기 위해 자신의 랩탑을 사용한게 분명합니다. 그리고 시간 정보들을 조작해 존 왓슨의 실종에 관한 잘못된 타임 라인을 만들어낸 흔적이 있습니다. 결과적으로 수사의 진전이 늦어지고 말았습니다."

"전 그가 존 왓슨이 실종되었다는 얘기를 들어서 당황했다고 생각했습니다." 도노반이 말했다. "하지만 지금 생각해보니 그 사건이 자신이 아닌 오히긴스 담당이 되었다는 점에 당황했던 것 같군요. 아마도 오히긴스가 뭔가 자신을 연루시킬 만한 걸 밝혀낼까 두려웠나 봅니다."

"그 밖에는?" 피츠가 말했다.

"경관들이 레스트라드의 서재에서 Grant & Chapman's의 영수증을 발견했습니다. 저희가 밝혀낸 진짜 타임 라인과 맞는 증거죠. 그는 아마 은행 계좌 명세서의 전자 기록을 조작하기 위해 그 청구번호를 사용했을 겁니다."

앤더슨은 말을 계속 했다. "지난 주에 걸쳐 야드의 감시 비디오에는 레스트라드가 전화가 걸려오면 자리를 비켜 아무도 그의 이야기를 들을 수 없을 만한 곳으로 가는 모습이 나옵니다. 그리고 샐리는 그가 결코 그 전화 통화의 내용을 공유하지 않았다고 말했죠. 저희는 그것이 대단히 의심스러운 행위라고 생각합니다. 저흰 그의 전화기에서 최근의 송수신 통화들을 살펴봤습니다. _두 개_ 의 연락이 되지 않고 추적도 불가능한 번호가 있었고, 그는 아서 도일이라는 이름의 사람과 자주 문자를 했습니다. 또한 그 문자들의 상당수가 삭제되었다는 흔적을 찾아냈습니다. 그리고 총경님, 가장 의심스러운 부분은 그가 증거를 삭제해버렸다는 겁니다."

" _뭐?_ "

"레스트라드는 전화기에 받은 파일 하나를 삭제했습니다. 그건 사진들과 똑같은 출처인 왓슨의 휴대폰에서 온 겁니다. 따라서 그건 또다시 유괴범에게서 온 거라고 짐작됩니다."

"어떤 종류의 파일인가?"

"확신할 순 없습니다. 하지만 아마도 비디오 영상일 거라고 생각합니다."

"무얼 근거로?"

"파일이 지워지면 사용 공간이 어느 정도였는지에 대한 흔적이 남습니다. 문자라면 아주 적은 용량이고 사진이라면 약간 더 큽니다. 하지만 비디오는 - 화질에 달렸지만 - 꽤 큰 흔적이 남습니다. 왜냐하면 원래 파일이 그만큼의 용량을 차지하니까요. 레스트라드는 그것을 지워서 스스로를 보호하려 했던 겁니다. 하지만 보아하니 흔적을 지우는 방법까지는 몰랐던 모양입니다."

"문제는" 도노반이 말했다. "만일 그것이 정말로 왓슨의 휴대전화에서 온 것이었다면 증거로서 제출되었어야 한다는 겁니다. 하지만 DI 레스트라드는 아무에게도 그 이야기를 하지 않은 채 파괴해 버렸습니다. 그는 사건을 해결하기 위해 노력하는 사람 다운 _행동_ 을 하지 않았다는 겁니다. 그렇다기 보다는 사건을 덮으려는 의도를 가진 것처럼 보였죠. 그게 절 의아하게 했습니다. 총경님." - 그 시점에 그녀는 앤더슨을 향해 불편한 시선을 힐끔 던졌다. - "혹시 레스트라드가 홈즈와 공동으로 함께 일을 꾸며왔던 건 아닐까 라고 말이죠... 이전에 말입니다. 그저 자신들이 해결하기 위해서 범죄를, 퍼즐을 만들어낸건 아닌가 하고 말입니다. 전 한번도 어째서 레스트라드가 그 _자문 탐정_ 이라는 사람에게 그렇게나 자주 조언을 얻는지 이해를 못했죠. 무슨 그런 말도 안되는 일을... 그리고 그들은 그렇게 수년을 지냈죠. 왓슨이 함께 하기 이전에도요. 만일 우리가 깨닫고 있는 것보다 더 많은 게임의 플레이어가 밖을 나돌아다니고 있는 거라면 어떨까요? 만일 "셜록을 찾아"라는 말이 어떤 식의 수수께끼인 거라면 어떨까요? 만일, 어떤 식인가 왓슨이 그들의 이 구역질 나는 작은 게임의 한중간에 휘말렸던 거라면요? 어쩌면 그는 뭔가 절대 알아선 안되는 걸 발견하고 말았던 건지도 모릅니다. 이제 그들이 그의 입을 막으려 하고 있는 거구요."

"그럼 어째서 그를 죽이지 않지? 어째서 그 불쌍한 친구를 고문하고 있는 건가?"

"어째서 그저 풀기 위해서 범죄를 만들어낼까요? 그게 셜록 홈즈의 게임이었습니다. 아마도 이번일도 그렉 레스트라드를 위한 게임인지도 모르죠."

어떤 생각이 떠오른 듯 앤더슨의 얼굴이 빛났다. "어쩌면 메리 모스턴을 죽인 건 공을 자신의 코트로 가져오기 위한 그의 방식이었는지도 모릅니다. 그는 그 수사가 살인 부서로 넘어와야할 필요가 있었던 겁니다."

"그만하면 충분히 들었네." 피츠가 말했다. "그 자식을 체포해."

**금요일, 08.01 hrs**

셜록 홈즈가 전에 반대되는 주장을 했었긴 하지만, 그렉 레스트라드는 그의 주장과 달리 멍청하지 않았다. 그는 그들이 자신의 전화기에서 뭘 발견하고 그걸로 어떤 결론을 끌어낼지 알고 있었다. 그들의 다음 단계가 무엇일지도 알았다. 그래서 경찰이 그의 집을 떠나면서 런던을 떠나선 안된다고 말해왔을때, 그는 12시간 안에 체포 영장이 발부될 거라고 예측했다. 그들은 다시 돌아오겠지만, 그때 그는 사라지고 없을 것이다.

나서서 체포될 마음은 전혀 없었지만, 빠르던 늦던 결국 그들은 그를 잡게 될 것이고 그렇게되면 자신에겐 해명할 길이 없을 것이라는 걸 그는 알았다. 비디오를 삭제한 건 그가 아무리 정당화하려 한들 불법이었다. 그것 하나만으로도 (그들이 다다를 그 밖의 쓰레기 같은 결론과 상관없이) 그에겐 불리했고, 그가 스파이의 존재를 주장한들 아무도 들어주지 않게 될 것이었다. 어떤 식으로든 금방 들어줄 리가 없었다. 유치장에 갇히는 신세가 되어서야 존에게 득이 될 것이 없다. 그래서 그는 도망쳤다.

그러나 런던을 떠나진 않았다. 아니, 그는 여전히 존을 구할 수 있는 거라면 뭐든 하겠다고 다짐하고 있었다. 그것은 곧 셜록을 도와야 한다는 뜻이었고, 그것은 우선 셜록을 _찾아야_ 한다는 것, 적어도 그와 연락할 무슨 방법을 찾아내야 한다는 걸 뜻했다. 그는 천재 형제들이 사실 자신들이 지금 레스트라드가 아닌 서로를 향해 문자를 보내는 중이라는 걸 알아냈을지 궁금해졌다. 분명 그걸 알아내기까진 그렇게 오래 걸리진 않을 것이리라. 그리고 그는 그들이 서로에게서 뭔가 유용한 걸 알아냈을지 어떨지도 궁금했다. 부디 그랬기를 바라긴 했지만, 레스트라드는 자신이 직접 만들어놓은 그 신뢰 고리의 밖에 서 있다는 사실에 은근한 질투심이 들기도 했다. 그는 셜록을 마이크로프트에게 드러내고 싶진 않았다. 그러나 지금 그가 신뢰하는 사람들의 리스트는 꽤나 적었다.

그러고나서 그는 그녀를 떠올렸다.

그녀의 번호는 그의 전화기에 들어 있었다. 그의 머리속이 아니라. 그래서 그는 직접 그녀에게 전화를 걸 수가 없었다. 하지만 공중전화에서 재빨리 바츠로 전화를 걸자, 그녀는 그날 늦게까지 근무가 없다는 걸 알게 되었다. 그 말은 아직 그녀가 집에 있다는 뜻이었다.

레스트라드는 초인종을 눌렀다.

"네? 누구세요?" 스피커를 통해 나오는 그녀의 목소리는 마치 오늘 한 번도 소리를 낸 적 없다는 듯 허스키했다.

"몰리, 그렉이야. 부탁인데 올라가도 될까?"

"그렉? 전, 음, 전 차림이.. 하지만 오, 네, 물론이죠." 삐 소리를 내며 문이 열렸다.

건물은 오래된 것으로 다 허물어지기 일보 직전처럼 보였다. 그래서 아마 몰리가 혼자서도 지낼 만한 여유가 될 수 있었던 것이다. 시멘트 계단은 금이 가 있었고 벽의 페인트는 벗겨져 있었다. 그리고 그녀의 이웃들 문 앞에는 쓰레기 봉투와 죽은 화초, 부서진 자전거가 놓여 있었다. 레스트라드가 마약 단속이나 가정 폭력에 관련한 일을 할 때 찾아오는 그런 종류의 장소였다. 그리고 몰리가 이런 곳에서, 그것도 혼자서 살고 있다는 생각이 그는 마음에 들지 않았다.

그가 일층으로 올라오는 걸 기다리며 빼꼼하게 문 밖으로 내밀고 있는 그녀의 헝크러진 머리가 먼저 눈에 들어왔다. 가까이 다가가자 그녀는 뒤로 물러서서 그가 안으로 들어올 수 있게 해주는 동시에 어떤 이웃이 그녀를 보게 된다면 방패 역할이 될 수 있도록 문을 스스로의 몸쪽으로 끌어 당겼다. 그녀는 위아래 한 세트인 초록색 체크무늬 플란넬 파자마를 입고 있었고 그 위로 핑크색 테리천의 로브를 잘 여미고 있었다. 그녀는 아침 햇살에 그리 익숙하지 않은 듯 눈을 찌푸리고 있었다.

"깨워서 미안해." 레스트라드는 갑작스럽게 그녀에게 민망한 기분을 느끼며 말했다. 그녀에게 미리 좀 알려줬어야 했다는 생각이 들었다.

"아뇨, 괜찮아요." 그녀는 머리카락을 정돈하며 말했다. "전부 잘 돌아가고 있나요? 혹시... 그를 찾았어요?"

그는 우울하게 머리를 저었다. "안타깝지만 아직."

"영안실에 제가 필요하신건가요? 2분이면 옷을 입을 수 있어요."

"아니, 아니. 고마워. 그런데 - " 그는 눈살을 찌푸렸다. 그녀의 생각엔 분명 실험실 작업이 자신이 제공할 수 있는 일의 전부일 것이다. 그래서 그는 갑자기 자신이 무슨 짓을 하고 있는 것인지를 깨달았다. 그가 그녀를 찾아온 건 그저 그녀가 도와줄 수 있었기 때문만이 아니라, 그보다 더 중요한 점으로, 그녀가 그러니까, 너무 빤하지 않은 인물이었기 때문이었다. 그들이 친구였기 때문에 찾왔던 게 아니었다. 그들은 거의 서로에 대해 아는 게 없었다. 오히려 그녀는 그런 식의 일을 거르는 레이더가 있다면 그 바로 아래쪽을 날고 있다고 할 수 있었다. 레스트라드를 찾으려고 하는 사람이라면 아무도 몰리 후퍼에게 올 리가 없었다. 분명 셜록 홈즈가 그녀를 골랐던 이유와 같을 것이다.

지금 그녀를 바라보며 그는 죄책감으로 가슴 깊은 곳이 괴로워졌다. 여기 그녀는 쾡하니 꺼진 소파 앞에 서 있었다. 그녀의 갈색 눈은 창문에 살짝 열린 커튼사이로 (그것 역시 홈메이드라는 걸 그는 알아차렸다. 그러나 메리의 것처럼 솜씨좋게 만들어진 것도, 좋은 천을 사용한 것도 아니었다.) 새어들어오는 햇살에 적응해 커다랗게 확장되어 빛나고 있었고, 당장이라도 도와줄 준비를 하고 있었다. 그곳에 선 그녀는 작았다. 칙칙한 갈색머리에 커다란 로브를 걸쳐 더 왜소하게 보였다. 거의 어딘가 부족한 존재처럼. 하지만 그녀의 책장을 보면 일반 화학과 생화학, 인간 해부학과 생리학, 병리학과 혈액학에 대한 커다란 책으로 가득했다. 그 중 한 권은 커피테이블에 펼쳐져 있었는데 노란색 형광펜과 푸른색 볼펜으로 여기저기에 표시가 되어 있었다. 분명 몰리는 단순한 영안실 담당으로 머무는 것 보다 더 큰 야망을 가지고 있는 걸로 보였다. 그녀는 소심하긴 해도 총명했고, 약간.... 외롭다곤 해도 의욕이 있었다.

레스트라드는 그걸 어떻게 설명해야 할지 알지 못했다. 그건 느낌이지 추리가 아니었다. 그러나 자신이 그녀를 제외하고는 오랜 기간 동안 이 작고 어수선한 플랫에 발을 디딘 첫번째 사람이라는 본능적인 느낌이 들었다.

"그렉?" 그녀가 물었다. "얼굴이 창백해 보여요. 커피를 끓일 게요. 토스트나 머핀 드시겠어요? 아님 둘 다?"

그녀는 그녀 앞을 가로질러 부엌으로 향했다. (그곳은 거의 거실 안에 자리잡고 있다고 할 만한 곳이었다.) 하지만 그는 그녀의 팔을 붙들어 그녀를 막았다. "아니, 고마워, 몰리. 정말로. 하지만 오래는 못있어."

"무슨 일이 있었나요?"

"난..." 그는 스스로를 향해 가볍게 웃음을 터트렸다. "난 셜록을 찾아야 해."

몰리는 약간 두려운 마음이 든 것 같았다. "그는 여기 온 적이 없어요."

"그래, 그랬을 거라곤 생각하진 않아."

"그가 전화를 받지 않고 있나요?"

"보통은 그게 문제지." 그가 말했다. "하지만 이번엔, 문제는 내 쪽이야." 그는 그녀에게 모든 걸 말하기로 결심했다. 왜 안된단 말인가? 그녀에게 자신의 죽음을 속이는 일을 돕고 비밀을 지켜줄 것을 요청했을 때 셜록은 그녀를 자신의 이너 서클 안으로 초대했던 것이었다. 그리고 그를 다시 불러들였던 장본인은 바로 그녀였다. 그녀는 그 사진들과 셜록이 그것에 어떤 반응을 보였는지에 대해서도 알고 있었다. 그녀는 이미 깊숙히 들어와 있었다. 그러니 그녀를 조금 더 가까이 끌어당기지 못할 이유가 뭐 있겠는가? 자신이 다음에 무슨 일을 해야하는지 모른다고 해서 그를 바보 멍청이라고 부르지 않을 만한 사람과 터놓고 얘기할 수 있다는 건 어쨌든 기분 좋은 일이 될 거라는 생각이 들었다.

그래서 레스트라드는 그녀에게 뉴 스코틀랜드 야드에 스파이가 있다고 의심한다는 걸 설명했다. 그는 사진들과 셜록이 그걸로 어떤 추리를 했는지 설명했다. 그리고 비디오의 내용도 애매하게 나마 설명했고 어떻게 그가 그걸 지우게 되었는지도 말했다. 그는 셜록에게 추적기를 몰래 넣어둔 일에 대해 설명하고 주머니에 있는 작은 GPS 장치를 보여주었다. 그것은 지금 배터리를 아끼느라 꺼둔 상태였다. 그는 자신의 전화기와 컴퓨터가 압수 당했고 지금 자신은 의심을 받고 있다는 사실을 설명했다. 또한 마이크로프트에 대한 것과 자신이 어떻게 두 남자를 서로에게 연락하도록 연결했는지, 하지만 그들이 서로 무엇을 공유하고 있는지는 모른다는 것을 설명했다. 마지막으로 자신도 어째서인지는 알 수 없었지만, 존 왓슨이 가장 도움을 필요로 하고 있는 이런 순간에 자기 자신이 얼마나 무력하며 완전히 무능하다고 느끼고 있는지를 그녀에게 설명했다.

"존이 아직 살아있다고 믿어." 그는 방해 없이 이십분간 설명을 이어간 끝에 말했다. 그동안 그녀는 조용히 앉아서 그 모든 말들을 흡수했다. "어딘가, 이곳 런던 안에 말이야. 하지만 우리가 그를 찾는 것에 정말 가까워지긴 한 건지 모르겠어. 난 쭉 어떤 변화를 기다리고 있었지. 무슨 증거의 일부가 갑자기 떡 벌어져서 우리에게 올바른 방향을 알려주는 거야. 난 메리의 시신을 찾아낸 일이라든가, 그 사진이나 비디오가 그런 것이 되어줄 줄 알았어. 하지만 그건 우릴 비웃는 그들의 방법에 불과해, 안그래? 우리를 향해서 우리에겐 아무런 단서가 없고 자신들이 모든 카드를 쥐고 있다는 걸 보여주는 거지."

"하지만 _당신_ 에겐 셜록 홈즈가 있어요." 몰리가 충직하게 말했다.

"그래서 난 할 수 있는 한 그를 보호해야 하는 거야. 몰리. 만일 내가 체포된다면, 난 _당신_ 이 셜록의 수사가 방해 받지 않게 확실히 해주는 일을 맡아주었으면 해."

" _제가요?_ "

"내 말을 다 들어봐. 내가 GPS 추적기를 들고 다니는 건 안전하지 않아. 내가 셜록을 찾아내는 것도 안전하지 않지. 만일 범인들이 날 지켜보고 있는 상태에서 내가 그와 접촉하면, 그가 살아있다는 걸 그들이 알게 돼. 만일 그게 알려지면, 존은 죽어. 그러면 셜록도 그리 멀지않은 시점에 그렇게 될 거라 생각해. 난 나 혼자서 존을 찾는 일을 계속 해야만 해. 야드는 잘못된 곳을 찾고 있는 중이야. 난 딱 혼자 뿐이지만, 어디서부터든 일단 시작해야겠지. 그래서 몰리, 내가 당신에게 부탁하는 건 이거야. 공중전화로 당신 전화기에 전화를 걸겠어 . 두시간에 한번씩. 10시, 12시, 2시. 만일 그 시간이 되어도 내게서 연락이 _없거든_ , 15분까지 기다려. 만일 그래도 연락이 없거든, 아마도 난 체포되어 있는 걸 거야. 그런 경우, 당신은 셜록과 연락을 해야 해. 그에게 내 크레딧 카드의 사용을 중단하지 않으면 그들이 다음으로 아서 도일을 추적하기 시작할거라고 말해줘. 그리고나선 마이크로프트에게 연락해서 내가 그 일에 관해 부탁을 하고 싶어한다고 전해줘."

그녀는 용감하게 고개를 끄덕였다.

"걱정마." 그가 미소를 지으려 애쓰며 말했다. "그들은 이런 어떤 일이든지 당신을 연결시켜 생각할 이유가 없어. 그리고 바라건대 빨리 끝나게 되면 좋겠군." 그는 GPS 추적기를 주머니에서 꺼내 그녀의 손에 건냈다. "배터리가 얼마 없어. 그런데 충전기는 야드에 있군. 충분한 이유가 생길 때까지는 켜지 마. 운이 좋으면 내가 그걸 가지러 오게 되겠지."

"그럼 _당신_ 에겐 어떻게 연락하죠?"

그는 그녀의 흐트러진 머리카락을 귀 뒤로 넘겨주고 싶다는 이상한 충동을 억누르며 잠시 아무 말없이 그녀와 시선을 마주했다. "내가 연락하지."

소파에서 일어나 그는 다시 코트를 잠그고 그녀의 전화번호를 바지 주머니에 밀어넣었다. 그걸 외운 다음 찢어버릴 생각이었다. 그리고 문가에 이르자 그는 발을 멈추고 다시 그녀를 향해 몸을 돌렸다.

"그는 어떻게 그렇게 한 거지, 몰리? 그는 어떻게 거짓으로 떨어져 죽음을 맞았던 거였어?"

"오!" 그녀가 말했다. 그 질문이 그녀를 깜짝 놀라게 한 모양이었다. 손가락을 꼼지락거리며 약간 어색한 듯 자세를 바꾸며 그녀가 말했다. "미안해요, 그렉. 그건 제가 말할 수 있는 비밀이 아니예요. 하지만" - 그녀는 미소를 지을 수 밖에 없었다. - "그건 아주 영리했어요."

**금요일, 11.20 hrs**

_내게 당신이 가진 알렉스_  
_슬로우에 대한 모든 걸 알려주길._

그 이름은 7분전 어느 홈리스 사내가 음성 파일의 재생을 듣고는 자신의 동료에게 몸을 돌려 말을 건 순간 그 음성의 주인의 것으로 밝혀졌다. "그 작은 족제비라고 불린 슬로우란 남자 아니야? 그는 언제나 뭐더라, 그 찍찍거리는 목소리로 추찹한 헛소리를 해댔지. 좀 변태였어, 내 생각엔."

셜록은 완전히 확신했던 건 아니었다. 그러나 그의 작업에 대한 소문이 홈리스 네트워크에 퍼지자 홀연히 남녀들이 그 녹음을 듣기 위해 나타나서는 슬래쉬 맨에 대한 자신들의 이야기와 들은 이야기들을 말해주었고 전직 영국 군인 피터 콜드웰에 대해 알고 있는 것을 얘기했다. 그리고 지금 그는 새로운 이름을 하나 더 찾아냈다.

20분 후, 레스트라드가 답장을 보내왔다.

 _알렉산더 슬로우, 크라울리 출신._  
_범죄 기록은 없지만 이년전 "부도덕한_  
_행위"로 국민 방위군에서 불명예_  
_전역함._  
  
다시 전직 군 출신의 남자. 흥미로웠다. 슬래쉬 맨의 체격을 생각해 볼 때, 그 역시도 한때 군에 있었다는 것이 밝혀지더라도 그리 놀라울 것 없을 것 같았다. 그는 수년전 있었던 스나이퍼들의 위협을 떠올려보았다. 그들 역시도 분명 군대 경력과 어울렸다.

_콜드웰과의 연결?_

_서류상으론 없음._

_계속 찾아주길._

그는 잠시 생각해 보았다. 스파이 노릇을 하고 있는 야드의 경찰도 아마도 전직 군인일 가능성이 대단히 컸다. 법집행 관련 일자리는 전직 군인에겐 인기있는 선택지였다. 그는 다시 입력을 시작했다.

 _스파이에겐 아마 군경력 배경이 있을듯._  
_그걸로 용의자 리스트가 줄어들 것임._

그러나 문자를 보내는 순간, 그는 더 깊은 연결이 무엇일지 궁금해졌다. 콜드웰은 영국군에 근무했다. 슬로우는 방위군에 근무했다. 한 명은 크라울리 출신, 다른 하나는 할로우 출신. 그들이 함께 근무할 가능성은 거의 제로였다. 그러면 무엇이 두사람이 접촉하게 만든 걸까? 노섬벌랜드 제5연대에 있었던 존의 과거와 어떤 식으로인가 연결이 있을까? 존은 거의 군대 시절과 해외 파병 같은 일에 대해선 말을 꺼내지 않았다. 그렇기도 했고, 셜록도 사실 딱히 물어본 적이 없기도 했다. 그는 _군의관_ 이라는 걸 추리해 냈고 그거면 다른 중요한 구멍들을 스스로 채우기엔 충분한 정보라고 생각했었다. 그 외의 다른 일들은.... 아무래도 상관이 없었다. 어째서 그동안 그가 누구를 알고 지냈는지, 무얼 보았는지, 뭘 했었는지에 대해 묻기까지 해야 한단 말인가? 혹시 그런 일들 중의 어느 것인가는 지금 중요하게 쓸 수 있는 것이었을까? 이 남자들은 모리아티와 함께 무슨 일을 했었을까? 지금 그는 후회하고 있었다. 두 사람이 만나기 전의 존에 대해서 자신이 너무나 관심이 없었다는 사실을.

 _콜드웰이나 슬로우에게 사격_  
_훈련 기록이 있는지 찾아주길._  
_특히 고정밀 소총 관련._

일 분이 지났을까 싶은 시간에 그는 다음 문자를 받았다.

_스나이퍼를 찾고 있는 중?_

그는 눈을 굴렸다.

_아니. 그걸 찾아야 할 건 당신쪽._

그의 홈리스 네트워크 정보원 하나가 언급했던 버려진 옛 공립학교를 조사하기 위해 셜록은 택시에 올라 운전사에게 캠든으로 가자고 말했다. 그녀는 문을 닫기 전 그곳에 일했던 교사였었다고 했다. 20분 후, 그가 막 택시에서 내리고 있었을 때 그의 전화기가 다시 울렸다.

 _내가 뭔가를 찾은 듯함._  
_스코틀랜드야드에서 만나길._

레스트라드는 바보 멍청이인가? 그에게 뉴 스코틀랜드 야드로 왈츠라도 추며 들어가라고? 그래서 사람들의 턱이 바닥에 닿을 정도로 놀라워하는 모습을 보고는 경비에 의해 땅바닥에 내동댕이쳐지라는 건가? 짜증이 난 그는 답장을 보내기 위해 휴대폰 문자를 두드렸다.

 _절대 불가. 어리석은 짓._  
_어딘가 공공 장소면서 외진 곳으로._  
_캠든에 있는 윈드스톱 카페에서 1시._

그는 씩씩거리며 짜증을 내며 전화기를 치웠다. 그리고 번잡한 사거리 모퉁이에 서서 학교를 올려다 보았다. 틀렸다. 완전히 틀렸다. 존은 여기에 없었다. 한번 흘낏 보는 걸로 그는 알 수 있었다. 하지만 택시는 이미 떠나고 없었다.

그러나 길 건너에 인터넷 카페가 있었다.

**금요일, 12.00 hrs**

"여보세요?"

"나야."

"괜찮으세요?"

"난 괜찮아. 아직 멋대로 밖을 날뛰고 있지."

그 말은 그렇게 우습진 않았지만, 두 사람은 각자 가볍게 웃음을 터트렸다.

"지금 일하는 중인가?"

"막 여기 왔어요. 제 생각엔 지금어디 계시는지는 물어보면 안되는 거겠죠."

"맞아. 또다른 공중 전화야. 맙소사. 경찰이 사방에 있다니까. 당신이 우릴 피하려고 애써보기 전까지는 이 도시에 우리들이 얼마나 우글거리는지 깨닫지 못할 거야."

"경찰들이 다 나쁘진 않아요."

"나를 말하는 거군, 맞나?"

다시 한번 가벼운 웃음. 이번엔 양쪽 모두 가벼운 어색함이 섞여 있었다.

"무슨 말은 없었나... 누구에게서든?"

"아뇨."

"좋아. 그건... 그건 좋은 일이겠지. 음, 이만 끊는게 낫겠어. 두 시에 다시 전화하지."

"조심하세요."

"그러지. 하지만 내가 걱정하고 있는건 내가 아니야."

"전... 음. 괜찮아요. 안녕히."

그녀는 재빨리 전화를 끊었다.

**금요일, 12.39 hrs**

그 어둡고 차가운 금속 상자 속에서, 존은 차를 가져다 주고 있는 메리를 보았다.  
그녀는 두잔을 들고 있었다. 그리고 실내화를 신고 부드러운 노란 로브 차림의 그녀가가까이 다가오자,  
그는 신문을 한쪽으로 치워 그녀가 자신의 무릎에 앉아그와 한쪽 다리를 감을 수 있도록 해주었다.  
_음, 고마워_ , 그녀가 권해준 차를 마시며 그가 말했다. 뜨거운 김이 올라오는 액체가 그의 목구멍을 따라 미끄러져서는  
뱃속에 온기를 가져왔다. 그는 잔을 커피 테이블에 올려놓고 그녀의 허리에 한쪽 손을 미끄러뜨려서는 그녀의 목에 키스했다.  
_이것도 좋은 걸_. 그녀는 웃음을 터트리며 몸을 숙여 자신의 컵을 그의 것 옆에 내려놓았다.  
그리고 양손으로 그의 얼굴을 감싸고 길고 제대로 된 키스를 해주었다.

_당신 지금 행복해요, 존?_

_난 지금 행복해._

 

그 어둡고 차가운 금속 상자 속에서, 존은 셜록이 아래층 문간에서  
자신의 이름을 외치는 걸 들었다. 최근 몇달 동안 그는 셜록이 자신의 이름을 부르는 방식의  
다양한 굴절을 알아들을 수 있게 되었다. 격분한 _존_ 에서 짜증이 난 _존_ , 거들먹거리는 넌-아무것도-몰라 _존_ 에서  
애정이 어린 넌-아무것도-몰라 _존_ , 네가-날-위해-뭔가-해줘야겠어 _존_ 에서 훨씬 더 복잡한 난-네가-필요해 _존_ 에  
이르기까지 다양하게 구분할 수 있었다. 그 단순한 단음절의 발성 하나로부터 플랫메이트의 기분을 알아차린다라는  
이런 명백하게 독특한 자신의 능력에 대해 그는 스스로가 자랑스러웠다.

오늘의 존은 신이 나 있는 우리에게-새-사건이-생겼어 _존_ 이었다. 그는 셜록이 쿵쾅거리며 한 번에 두개씩 계단을  
올라오는 발걸음 소리를 들었다. 플랫으로 들어오는 문에 그가 도착했을 때 쯤, 존은 이미 자리에 일어나 코트를  
반쯤 입고 있는 상태였다.

그 어둡고 차가운 금속 상자 속에서, 존은 전화기를 귀에 단단히 가져다 대고   
원룸 플랫을 서성이며 상대방의 목소리에 귀를 기울였다.

_미안합니다, 왓슨 대위. 하지만 현역 장교로 재입대하겠다는 당신의 신청서는 거부되었습니다._   
_12개월의 대기 기간이 지난 뒤에 다시 재신청 -_

_잠깐. 잠깐만_. 그는 서성거리느라 발 밑의 러그를 닳아 없애고 있는 중이었다.   
그러다가 지금 집이라고 부르고 있는 이 작은 방의 벽에 마주치자, 그는 주먹으로 그걸 쾅 내리친 다음   
다시 몸을 돌려 반대쪽으로 향했다. _거부라고요? 그건 문제가 되지 않을 거라고 들었습니다._  
 _올해 말까지는 다시 파병될 수 있다고 들었어요._

_안타깝습니다만, 당신이 현역을 재개하기 위해 받아야하는 의학 검토 위원회의 허가가 내려지지 않았습니다._

_그건_ \- 그는 좌절감을 웃음으로 터트려냈다. _그건 말도 안됩니다. 전 신체적으로 최고의 상태입니다._  
 _모든 혈액 검사와 독성 검사에 통과했구요 -_

_왓슨 대위님, 전 당신 자료의 자세한 내용에 대해 논의할 권한이 없습니다. 하지만 의학 검토 위원회에선_   
_담당 상담의와 상부가 규정한 심리 평가를 마친 사람들에 관해서는 엄격한 규칙들을 가지고 있습니다._

_규정? 담당? 아니, 아니. 아니오. 아니. 당신은 잘못 알고 있습니다. 전 자발적-_   
그는 그녀를 향해 소리지르지 않기 위해 깊게 숨을 들이켰다. _전 자발적으로 그 과정에 참여했고_  
 _더 이상 제게 도움이 되지 않자 종료했던 겁니다. 자발적으로요, 아시겠습니까?_

_저희 기록엔 당신과 닥터 프리몬트가 가진 과정은 당신의 상급자에 의해 지시된 것이며,_   
_권고와 달리 당신이 의도적으로 참가를 중단한 것으로 되어있습니다. 닥터 프리몬트의 전문적인 조언에 따르면_   
_현재 당신은 영국군에 재입대하기에 심리적으로 부적합합니다. 하지만 제가 말씀드린대로,_   
_12개월의 대기기간 이후 다시 재신청 하실 수 -_

존은 전화기를 벽에 내던졌다. 그리고 그것이 포탄 파편처럼 부서져 나가는 걸 바라보았다.

 

그 어둡고 차가운 금속 상자 속에서, 존은 손가락 끝으로 카운터탑 위에 쏟아진 투명한 액체를 찍어

그 끝을 맛보았다. 보드카. 그렇다면 그녀는 그에게 거짓말을 했다는 거다.   
또다시.

 _넌 스스로를 죽이고 있어_ , 그가 그녀에게 말했다.

_으으. 그렇게 드라마틱하게 구는 건 그만 둬. 딱 한잔이었어._

_넌 내게 술에 취하지 않았다고 했잖아. 4개월째라고 했어._   
_한 방울이라도 마셔 본 건._

_그래, 네가 바가지 못 긁게 하려고 그랬지. 맙소사. 존, 그만 좀 안달해. 내가 알아서 해._

_그러지마. 그냥.... 그냥 그만해, 해리._

_오, 제발 꺼져줄래? 난 이런... 이런 식의 네 과잉 보호는 필요없어._

_난 과잉 보호하고 있는 게 아니야. 난 네 형제야. 그리고 난 걱정이 된다고. 네겐 도움이 필요해._   
_들어 봐, 내가 이쪽으로 이사할게. 플랫을 찾아볼게, 여기 브리스톨에다. 난 네가 이런 상태를 벗어나는 걸 도와줄 수 있어._   
_늘 네 곁에서 말이야._

_꺼져. 넌 지금 내 인생에서 내가 제일 필요로 하지 않는 존재야._

_해리-_

_말했잖아. 나가! 난 널 보고 싶지 않아. 너와 말하고 싶지 않아._

_그냥 가. 가라고._

그 어둡고 차가운 금속 상자 속에서, 존은 스티븐스 대령이 자기 위로 몸을 던져서 폭발이 공기를 뒤흔들기   
바로 직전 벽 너머의 땅바닥으로 그를 밀어냈다는 걸 느꼈다. 철모가 바닥에 쿵 부딪힌 바람에 순간   
혼란스럽긴 했지만 머리는 보호가 되었다. 잔해가 비처럼 그들 주위에 쏟아져 내렸다.   
귀는 윙윙거리고 입 안은 먼지로 들어찼다. 그는 폐를 깨끗하려 기침을 하며 애를 썼다.

그들은 계속 움직여야 할 필요가 있었다. 그러나 스티븐스가 그를 짓누르고 있었다. 그는 소리를 쳤다.   
그러나 귀 안의 울림 덕에 자기 자신의 목소리조차 거의 들을 수가 없었다. 먼지가 뽀얗게 내려앉고 있었고   
존은 적의 흔적을 살피고 누군가 다른 사람들도 어딘가 쓰러져 있는건 아닌지 보기 위해 시선을 들었다.   
하지만 그들은 단 둘처럼 보였다. 그는 온몸의 체중을 힘껏 밀어내 스티븐스를 자신의 몸에서 굴러 떨어뜨렸다.   
그제서야 존은 그가 소리를 지르고 있으며 얼굴이 고통으로 일그러져 있다는 걸을 보았다. 피가 엉덩이에서   
무릎에 이르기까지 철철 흐르고 있었는데 폭발로 인한 파편으로 한 다리가 떨어져 나갔던 것이었다.   
존은 배낭을 벗어던지고 서둘러 의료품을 뒤졌다. 그는 피가 흐르는 걸 멎기 위해 지혈대를 만들어야 했다.   
그는 무선으로 도움을 요구했지만 귀가 울리고 있어 대답을 들을 수가 없었다. 어쩔 수 없이 스티븐스가   
몸부림치는 동안 그는 다리의 처치를 시작했다. 그의 능숙한 손길이 나는 듯이 움직여 상처를 닦아내고   
붕대를 감는 동안 이명이 서서히 가라앉았다. 그러자 무선을 통해 명령이 들렸다.

_왓슨 대위, 들리나? 거길 나와야 해. 당장. 스티븐스와 함께 당장 거기를 나와! 들리나?_

그는 무선을 집어 들었다. _알겠습니다. 이동합니다._

스티븐스의 팔을 붙잡아 자신의 어깨에 두르고 그를 일으켜 세웠다. 스티븐스는 밀가루 포대 만큼의   
반응을 보여왔다. _이동이야! 이동!_ 그는 지시했다. 또다시 친구의 죽음을 보지 않겠다고 다짐하며. 자신이   
그를 구할 수 있는 때라면 그런 일은 없을 거라며. 그는 이미 너무 많은 친구를 잃었다. 전장에서, 수술대에서,   
회복 중에. 하지만 알고 있었다. 마음 깊은 곳에선. 스티븐스가 계속 고통으로 울부짖고 있으며 지금 그의 피가   
계속 흘러내리고 있다고 해도, 존은 이미 죽은 남자를 지고 가는 중이라는 걸.

 

그 상자 속에서, 존은 백마일도 더 떨어진 곳에서부터 전화기 너머 들려오는 낯선 여자의 목소리를 들었다.

_이런 말을 전해 드리게 되어 유감입니다, 미스터 왓슨. 하지만 당신의 누님이 오늘밤 차량 사고를 당했습니다._   
_외과의들이 그녀를 구하기 위해 최선을 다했습니다만... 유감입니다, 미스터 왓슨. 안타깝지만 그녀는_   
_버티지 못했습니다._

그 상자 속에서, 존은 사람들이 마이크 스탬포드의 관을 땅으로 내리는 것을 바라보았다. 그는 아무것도   
느끼지 않으려 애썼다. 자신의 뱃속 깊은 곳에 뜨겁게 이글거리는 죄책감이나 장례식 내내 그가 있는 쪽을   
힐끔거리는 시선들을 느끼지 않으려 애썼다. 마이크가 마침내 존에게서 함께 어울려 주겠다는 허락을   
받아냈던 때, 그날 밤 그 펍에서 존이 오른팔을 붙잡자 깜짝 놀라 휘둥그렇게 떠졌던 그의 눈을, 그리고나서   
그가 쓰러졌던 그 일을 기억하지 않으려 그는 애썼다. 무릎을 꿇고 마이크의 몸 위로 가슴 압박을 실시하고,   
멍청한 구경꾼들에게 전화를 걸어 구급차를 부르라며 소리치고, 마이크에게 _돌아와, 돌아와_ 라고 애원하는   
동안 무릎에 생겼던 멍을 그는 아직도 느낄 수 있었다. 하지만 그는 채 들것에 실려지기도 전에 죽었다.

그는 어떻게 마이크의 것처럼 튼튼하고 멋진 심장이 갑자기 경련을 일으킬 수 있는 것인지,   
_자신의_ 것처럼 몇번이고 계속해서 확 비틀어 떼내어지는 경험을 해온 심장은 계속해서 뛰어야 한다는   
것인지 이해할 수가 없었다.

그는 사방에 마이크의 가족, 가까운 친척, 먼 친척, 그의 친구들, 직장 동료들에게 둘러싸여 있었다. 수십에 또   
수십은 되는 사람들, 그럼에도 그는 마치 완전히 홀로 그 자리에 서있는 것처럼 느껴졌다.

 

그 상자 속에서, 존은 셜록이 마지막 단 한번 그의 이름을 부르는 걸 들었다. _안녕히, 존_. 그는 그가 하얀 석조벽   
위에서 떨어져 내리는 것을 바라보았다. 필사적으로 그는 자신을 뒤로 밀어내려 하는 것 같은 사람들을 헤치며   
나아갔다. 그들의 손을 밀쳐내며 앞으로 손을 뻗어 셜록의 차가운 손목을 만졌다. 그리고 그는 부서져버렸다.

 

그 어둡고 차가운 금속 상자 속에서, 존은 덮어진 천 아래로 그녀를 향해 손을 뻗어 메리의 머리카락에서   
나는 스와브 샴푸의 향기를 맡았다. 그는 코를 그녀의 뺨에 부비고, 제대로 살갗을 어루만진다기보단 거의 그녀의   
가는 체모를 건드릴까 말까한 정도로 그녀의 팔을 따라 손을 미끄러뜨리며 그녀의 향기를 깊이 들이켰다. 그러자   
그녀의 손이 그의 손을 잡아왔다. 그리고 그녀는 그를 가까이 끌어당기더니 몸을 돌려 그와 얼굴을 마주했다.   
그녀는 그의 얼굴을 어루만졌고 그는 그녀의 셔츠와 바지틈 사이에 드러난 피부를 느꼈다. 그녀가 그의 다리 사이에   
한 발을 밀어 넣었고 그는 그녀의 셔츠를 들어 올렸다. 두 사람은 이걸 갈구하고 있었다. - 이런 친밀감, 이런 신체의   
근접을 - 그리고 그들은 하나가 된 뒤에도 더 가까이 가려 애를 썼다. 그러나 결코 충분할 정도로 가까워진다는 것은   
불가능했다. 결코 충분하지 않았다. 그는 너무 많은 유령들에게 둘러싸여 있었다.


	17. 심문

**DAY 10**   
**금요일, 13.02 hrs**

셜록은 윈드스톱 카페에 가까워지자 코트 깃을 낮추었다. 그는 일찍 도착해서 그 곳을 관찰한 다음에, 자신은 새로 들어오는 사람들을 볼 수 있지만 그들은 그를 볼 수 없을 은밀하지만 괜찮은 위치의 테이블을 골라서 레스트라드가 문을 걸어 들어오길 기다릴 생각이었다. 그러나 그의 생각과 달리 시간이 훌쩍 지나버린 지금, 약속시간에 2분 늦어 있었다. 아마도 레스트라드는 이번에도 늦게 도착할 지도 모른다.

그는 찾고 있는 프로파일에 맞는 런던 내 건물 리스트를 뽑아내며 인터넷 카페에서 지난 두 시간을 소모했다. 하지만 캠든의 학교 건물처럼 그 어느 것도 - 어느 학교도, 호텔도, 창고도, 공장도, 병원도, 식당도 - 그의 조건에 딱 맞는 것은 없었다. 30년대 건축, 70년대 개조, 지하층, 외진 장소. 그가 무엇을 놓치고 있는 것일까? 어쩌면 레스트라드의 _감_ 이 빗나갔던 거고 그 장소는 전혀 런던 안이 아닐지도 몰랐다. 어쨌든, 런던 안의 건물 리스트 만으로도 길었다. 각각의 장소를 찾는데는 시간이 걸릴 것이었다. 어쩌면 수일이. 적어도 레스트라드의 팀이 가능성이 있는 장소 리스트에서 많은 수를 지울 수 있을 만큼은 충분히 쓸모있게 일해주기를 바랐다. 하지만 리스트의 끝까지 간 뒤에도 아무것도 밝혀지지 않는다면, 그 뒤엔 어디로 향해야 하는 걸까? 새로운 단서를 얻기 위해 또 다른 사진이나 비디오가 오기를 기다려야 한단 말인가? 그의 두뇌는 또 다른 것을 간절히 바라고 있었지만, 그의 가슴은 그걸 받아일 수 있을지 없을지 알 수 없었다.

어쩌면 그렇게까진 가지 않아도 될지도 모른다. 레스트라드의 마지막 문자는 뭔가 희망적으로 들렸다. _내가 뭔가를 찾은 듯함_. 그는 그것이 앞 길을 밝혀줄 만한 특별한 것이기를 바랐다. 설사 그것이 아주 희미하고 가느다란 빛줄기에 불과하더라도. 그는 산소를 필요로 하고 있는 것처럼 그것을 필요로 했다. 그 자양분 만으로 그에겐 충분할 것이었다. 그러나 스스로에게 조차 인정하지 않고 있지만, 그는 굶주리고 탈진해 있었다. 몸도 마음도 전부. 그는 거의 2분 조차도 똑바로 생각하지 못하는 상태였지만, 혹사당하고 있는 자신의 능력을 단 일초조차 멈추거나, 늦추거나, 잠시 휴식을 주겠다는 식의 생각은 절대 하지 않았다. 그는 곧 레스트라드가 자신이 온전히 버틸 수 있게 해 줄 증거를 비록 한 입이나마 가져다 줄 거라는 희망에 매달려 자신을 계속 앞으로 밀어붙였다.

그러나 카페로 향해 길을 건너려 발을 옮기던 순간, 그는 곧장 발을 멈추고 인도를 향해 뒤로 물러났다. 검은색 타운 카가 막 카페의 문 앞에 멈춰섰다. 운전사가 밖으로 나와서는 뒷문을 열었고 거기에서 긴 블랙코트를 입은 키 큰 남자가 우산을 들고 나타났다. 그 남자가 거리로 고개를 돌려 양 쪽을 살피는 바로 그 순간, 셜록은 신문 가판대 뒤로 몸을 던져 숨었다.

_마이크로프트?_

대체 그가 캠든에서 뭘 하고 있단 말인가? 그것도 _이_ 길? 그것도 바로 정면 -?

그리고 그는 곧바로 윈드스톱 카페로 걸어들어갔다.

 _젠장_.

마이크로프트가 허접한 거리의 카페를 헤매고 있다는 기이함은 그렇다 치고. 어째서 _이_ 카페란 말인가? 아마 우연일 수는 없었다. 그것도 이런 정확한 시간이라면 결코. 단 한가지의 논리적인 설명이 있었다. 마이크로프트는 레스트라드를 감시하고 있었다. 그는 야드에 눈과 귀를 심어뒀던 것이다. 물론 그랬겠지! 그는 마이크로프트 _빌어먹을_ 홈즈였다. 손이 닿는 한 모든 일에 참견하는 남자! 이곳까지 그가 레스트라드를 따라왔다는 뜻은 경감이 이미 안에 있고 그를 막 덥치려는 참이라는 가능성이 있었다.

그의 손이 휴대전화로 날아들었다.

_위치가 발각되었음._   
_당신은 뒤를 밟히고 있음. 빠져 나가도록._

그는 어째서 마이크로프트가 레스트라드를 쫓는 것인지 대해선 생각하지 않았다. 그는 마이크로프트가 무엇을 알고 있을지, 어떻게 도움을 줄수 있는지 잠시라도 생각해 보겠다는 생각을 갖지 않았다. 사실, 그는 전혀 생각이라는 걸 하고 있지 않았다. 그저 반응할 뿐. 셜록은 옷깃을 세우고 발길을 휙 돌려 주목을 끌지 않는 한도 내로 한껏 빠르게 카페로부터 멀리 떨어져 나왔다. 그는 마이크로프트와의 조우마저 처리할 수는 없었다. 오늘은 아니었다. 아마도 영원히 아니었다. 그가 살아있다는 사실에 대한 레스트라드의 반응 만으로 충분히 끔찍했다. 마이크로프트의 경우라면.... 견딜 수 없을 것이었다.

자신의 형제를 짧게 일별한 일로 그의 가슴이 갑갑해졌다. 그러나 그것은 전에 늘 그랬던 그런 식의 것이 아니었다. 그가 다시는 마주하게 될거라 결코 계획하고 있지 못했던 얼굴이었다. 살아있는 상태로는 확실히 아니었다. 그는 자신의 마음속 작지만 간절한 한쪽 구석에선 만일 마이크로프트가 자신을 본다면 어떻게 할까를 알고 싶어하고 있다는 걸 부인할 수 없었다. - 그는 자신에게 그건 인간 행동에 관한 연구의 일환일뿐 그 이상은 아니라고 단언했다. - 하지만 그는 결코 알지 못하게 되는 쪽이 최선일 거라 믿었다. 레스트라드에게 스스로 했던 말이 그의 머리속에 맴돌았다. _전 존을 찾기 위해 여기에 있습니다. 그리고 나선 다시 떠날 겁니다._ 그는 그 결의가 흔들리는 걸 허락할 수 없었다. 과거의 끈이 그를 칭칭 감아 다시 끌어당기게 허락할 수 없었다. 그건 옳지 않았다. 그건 온당치 않았다. 그 누구에게 있어서도. 그 누구도 그 속임수에 관해 그에게 감사하지 않을 것이다. 어쨌든 삼년이라는 시간은 그가 어쩌면 뒤에 남겼을지도 모르는 빈 자리를 채우기엔 충분한 시간이었다. 그리고 그는 애초부터 그 빈 자리가 그렇게 컸으리란 생각은 들지 않았다.

자신의 손이 떨리고 있다는 걸 깨달은 건 반쯤 그 거리를 따라 내려왔을때였다. 그는 주먹을 움켜쥐고 불만의 신음이 자유로이 목을 탈출할 수 있도록 해주었다. 그 소리에 놀라 작은 무리의 비둘리가 날아올랐다. 이건 그의 인생에서 가장 중요한 사건이었다! 그는 감정에 의해 제어를 잃거나, 정신이 흐려질 여유가 없었다. 감상이라니!

그의 전화기가 손 안에서 울렸다.

_이동중임. 그쪽은 어디?_

셜록은 문자키 위로 바쁘게 엄지손가락을 놀리며 성큼성큼 모퉁이를 돌았다.

_가까움. 하지만 지금은 만나기엔 안전치_   
_않음. 주의하길._

_나를 따라오고 있는 건 누구?_

그는 망설였다. 그리고 결국엔 누구가 됐든 직접 이름으로 언급하는 것은 좋지 못할 거라고 판단했다. 그의 손가락은 어쨌든 형의 이름을 누르고 싶어하지 않았다.

_당신네 사람들을 믿을 수_   
_없다는 건 이미 알려진 사실임._

**금요일, 13.27 hrs**

마이크로프트가 이런 식으로 간절히 움직이고 싶을 때 꼼짝없이 갇혀있는 것 처럼 불안함을 느끼는 건 아주 오랫만이었다. 그는 이런 일에 익숙하지 않았다. 제한이라는 일은 자신을 향해 내려지는 종류의 일이 아니었다. 아니, 당연히 아니었다. 그는 아직도 3년전의 암살자들에 관해 부하들에게 찾아보도록 하고 있었으며, 왓슨 사건에 관련한 스코틀랜드 야드의 경관들에 대해서도 조사하도록 해두었었다. 하지만 레스트라드쪽의 상황은 너무나도 느리게 움직이고 있었다. 레스트라드는 정보를 움켜쥔 채 보여주지 않고 있었고, 마이크로프트는 이렇게 계속 어둠 속에 남겨지는 일은 대단히 좋아하지 않았다. 그런데 지금 그가 미행을 당하고 있다고? 그것도 _자신의 부하들에게?_ 분명 그는 그것이 굉장히 마음에 들지 않았다.

그가 발견해낸 콜드웰과 슬로우간의 연관은 아주 미약한 것에 불과했다. 두 남자의 이름은 다른 사람이나 스스로를 향해 잠재적 위험이 될 수 있다고 평가된 전직 군인들에 대한 정부의 감시 리스트에 올라 있었다. 초기의 조사에서 이 일이 곧장 밝혀지지 않았던 것은 수백명의 이름이 들어있는 그 리스트가 여러 부서를 통해 감시되고 있었고 각각은 세가지 단계의 중요도로 나누어져 있었기 때문이었다. - 극히 위험, 위험 가능, 그리고 양호. 두 남자의 이름은 위험 가능 단계에 들어가 있었다. 그밖에 또 _위험 가능_ 으로 분류되어 있는 사람으로 존 H 왓슨이 있었다.

아마도, 우연의 일치. 그리고 그가 생각하는대로 미약한 연결 고리에 불과할 것이다. 그러나 그냥 묵살할 수는 없는 일이었다.

어떻게든 이 모든 일들은 셜록이 죽었던 그 날과 연결이 되어 있었다. 어떻게든 모리아티의 부하들은 아직 활동을 하고 있었다. 그러나 대체 어째서 그들은 셜록이 아직 살아있다고 생각하게 되었을까? 앞 뒤가 맞지 않았다. _말이_ 되질 않았다.

그의 전화기가 울렸다.

"보고하도록."

"현장에 있는 우리쪽 인원에게서 육안 확인 보고가 들어왔습니다. 용의자 코드네임 위스키-알파-시에라-파파의 위치가 그리니치 표준시 어제 22.00 시각 체크포인트 기준으로 루마니아, 아라드로 확인. 용의자 코드네임 로미오-알파-킬로-에코의 위치는 그리니치 표준시 오늘 04.00 시각 체크포인트 기준 브라질, 알레그리로 확인. 용의자 코드네임 리마-알파-노벰버-찰리-에코는 가장 최근 체크포인트 기준으로 위치 불명. 마지막으로 목격된 것은 33일전 그리니치 표준시 14.00시 크로아티아, 리예카였습니다."

코드네임 란스LANCE. 그도 역시 극히 위험의 표시를 달고 그 리스트 안에 들어 있었다. 마이크로프트의 팀이 그를 수사에 포함시켰던 것은 그가 유명한 암살자여서가 아니라 세계 구석구석에 대한 그의 은밀한 연계 때문이었다. 소문으로 그는 해외 국가들에서 이루어지는 고정밀 소총 사격술 훈련에 관련하고 있다고 했다. 또한 베이커가에 있었던 암살자들과 동일한 시간대에 런던에 있었던 것으로 알려져 있었다. 이것 역시 미미한 일이었다. 그러나 그는 이 일에 관해선 본능으로 처리하고 있는 중이었다. "고맙군, 2-9-6. 콜드웰과 슬로우에 대한 새 소식은?"

"네. 두 남자 모두 고정밀 소총이나 저격술에 대한 특별한 훈련을 받은 적은 없습니다. 콜드웰은 통신 전문가였습니다. 그의 전투 경험은 도시내 전투와 근접전으로 한정되어 있습니다. 슬로우는 폭발물, 원격 폭파, 폭팔물 해체에 대해 훈련을 시작하긴 했습니다만, 제대로 자격을 얻기전 퇴역했습니다."

"그 밖에는?"

"아직은 없습니다."

"좋아, 그럼. 계속 수고하도록. 그리고 계속 내게 보고하게."

"잘 알겠습니다."

시간 끌 것 없이 그는 그 정보를 레스트라드에게 조금씩 문자로 보내기 시작했다. 전화를 거는 편이 쉽겠지만 레스트라드가 문자 메시지의 방식으로 통신을 제한하게 된 충분한 이유가 있을 거라고 믿었다. 다 마치고 나자, 그는 10초도 되지 않아 답장을 받았다.

_총이 필요함._

그는 화면을 바라보며 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜올렸다.

_당신 것에 무슨 문제라도?_

_멍청하기 굴지 말길. 내게_   
_총이 없다는 걸 알고 있을텐데._

레스트라드는 방금 그에게 _멍청_ 하다고 한 것인가? 그는 코웃음을 쳤다. 보아하니 남자는 압력에 눌리다 못해 좀 까칠해져 있는 모양이었다. 이런 식의 공격을 떨어내려는듯 헛기침을 하며 그는 온건한 답장을 입력했다.

_미처 깨닫지 못했음. 당신_   
_부하들이 압수했음?_

이번 답장은 오는 데 시간이 더 걸렸다.

_당신이 누구를 내 부하라고 상상하는지_   
_모르겠군. 하지만 신경쓰지 말길._   
_이 문제는 알아서 해결하겠음._

**금요일, 13.45 hrs**

몰리는 초조하게 언제든 화면에 불이켜지게 되길 기대하며 매 오분마다 집요하게 자신의 전화기를 확인해오고 있었다. 그러나 시간은 지지부진 늘어지고 있었고 아직은 그 때가 오지는 않은 상태였다. _그가 전화를 걸거야_ , 그녀는 스스로를 책망했다. _안달이 무슨 소용이겠어_. 그녀는 아랫입술을 깨물고 조용히 기도를 읇조렸다.

영안실로 들어오는 문이 열렸다. 그녀는 검시관 및 영안실 관련 총 관리자인 아놀드 토렌스가 복도로 나오라는 신호를 보내오는 동안 얼른 실험복 주머니에 전화기를 넣었다. 그곳에서 그녀는 짧은 진저색 머리카락의 여성을 마주쳤다. 그녀는 시선을 영안실로 들어오는 복도에 달린 문을 향해 고정시킨 채 양손을 꽉 비틀며 선 다리의 체중을 이쪽 저쪽으로 옮기고 있었다. 닥터 토렌스가 그녀의 몸을 돌렸다. 그리고 그들 세 사람은 함께 복도를 따라 걸어가기 시작했다. 수천번은 이 길을 따라 걸어왔던 몰리는 지금 분리되어 있는 별실로 향하고 있다는 것을 알았다. 그들은 작은 소파 하나와 암체어 외에는 아무 가구도 없는 작은 방으로 들어갔다. 안 쪽의 벽에 두번째 문이 있었고 그 옆에 달린 창문은 커튼으로 가려져 있었다. 닥터 토렌스는 문을 닫았다.

"미시즈 힐콕, 이쪽은 몰리 후퍼입니다." 닥터 토렌스가 소개의 말을 했다. "그녀는 이곳 영안실 담당입니다. 몰리, 이쪽은 미시즈 사만사 힐콕이네. 메리의 언니지. 오늘 아침 캘거리에서 날아왔어."

몰리는 한 손을 뻗으며 사교적인 인사 치레인 _만나서 반갑습니다_ 라는 말은 얼른 참아냈다. 주어진 상황을 볼때 분명 반가운 일은 아닐 것이었다. 그리고 미시즈 힐콕은 당장이라도 쓰러질 것 같은 모습이었다. 그녀의 푸른 눈은 붉어져 있었고 얼굴은 수척했다. 하지만 그녀는 몰리의 손을 받아들였다. "정말로 유감입니다." 몰리가 말했다.

힐콕 부인은 딱딱하게 고개를 끄덕이고는 구명정이라도 된다는 듯이 자신의 가방을 한쪽 팔에 힘껏 끌어안았다.

"힐콕 부인은 동생분을 보고 싶어하시네." 닥터 토렌스가 부드럽게 말했다. "마음의 준비가 되시고 나면."

몰리는 미안하다는 듯 얼굴을 찡그렸다. "아마도 좋은 생각은 아니실 겁니다." 그녀는 조심스럽게 접근하며 말했다. "이런 식의 상황에서는 때때로 마지막으로 그들을 보았던 모습으로 기억하는 게 최선이기도 하지요."

"사람들 말론 당신들이 시신을 내주진 않을 거라고 하더군요." 힐콕 부인은 감정이 가득 실린 목소리로 말했다.

"경찰 수사가 이런 식으로 진행 중일땐 그렇습니다." 닥터 토렌스가 말했다.

"그럼 적어도 그 애를 보고 싶어요. 작별 인사를 하고 싶어요."

닥터 토렌스와 몰리는 내키진 않지만 인정해야 한다는 표정을 교환했다. 권할만한 일은 아니긴 했지만 가족들이 자신들의 사랑하는 사람들을 보겠다는 것을 그들은 막을 수 없었다.

"자리를 비켜드리겠습니다." 닥터 토렌스는 방을 비우며 말했다.

"힐콕 부인, 잠시만 앉아 주시겠어요?" 몰리가 말했다. "앞으로 보시게 될 것에 대해 말씀드리고 싶습니다. 마음의 준비가 되실 수 있도록요."

사만사 힐콕은 마치 무릎에 힘이 빠진 듯이 아주 빠르게 소파에 주저앉았다. 몰리는 만일 유족이 된 그녀에게 혹시 그런 일이 필요하다면 그녀를 안아줄수 있을 정도로 가까우면서도, 만일 그녀가 홀로 있기를 바라고 있을 때에 적당한 거리를 두어 그녀의 곁에 자리를 잡았다. 그녀의 양손은 주먹쥐어졌다. 그리고 그녀의 눈은 바닥을 향했다.

수분간, 몰리는 이야기를 했고 힐콕 부인은 귀를 기울였다. 그녀가 이제 보게 될 것에 대한 충격을 최소화 하기 위해 몰리는 자신의 목소리의 크기와 억양을 헤아리며 시신의 상태의 내용에 대해 피부의 변색으로부터 죽기 전 얻은 부상들에 이르기까지 임상적이면서도 전술적으로 묘사했다.

침을 꿀꺽 삼키며 힐콕 부인은 자기 자신의 목을 건드렸다. "경찰의 말로..... 그녀의 목엔 아직..."

몰리가 끼어들었다. "보실 필요는 없어요. 상처는 저희가 깨끗히 해뒀고 그녀의 목에는 천을 덮어두었습니다. 보셔야 할 필요는 없어요."

힐콕 부인은 자신의 평정을 유지하기 위해 분투하며 빠르게 고개를 끄덕였다.

그녀가 준비가 되자, 두 여성은 함께 자리에 일어났다. 슬쩍 몰리는 전화기의 시간을 체크했다. 13:58. 그녀의 신경들이 펄럭였다. 2분. 그러면 그는 전화를 걸어 올 것이다. 타이밍이 이보다 더 나쁠 순 없었다. 그녀는 잠시 시간을 지체할 수 있었으면 했다. 그러나 가여운 여인에게 그런 짓을 할 수는 없었다. 그래서 그녀는 전화기를 진동으로 바꾸고 주머니에 돌려넣었다. 그리고 옆방으로 향하는 문 안으로 힐콕 부인을 안내했다. 그곳엔 금속 침대에 누운 메리 모스탄의 시신이 하얀 천에 덮여져 있었다.

"오, 하느님." 그것을 바라보며 힐콕 부인이 말했다.

몰리는 그녀를 향해 돌아섰다. "확신하시는가요, 미시즈 힐콕? 기다리셔도 괜찮아요, 아니면 옆방의 창문을 통해 보셔도 괜찮구요."

"아뇨, 아니오, 부탁드려요. 전- 전 그 애를 봐야해요. 그애와 함께 있어야 해요." 그녀는 양손을 가슴에 모으고 앞으로 걸어나와선 기다렸다.

몰리는 일이초 이상 저항이나 후퇴의 말이 나오기를 기다렸다. 아무 말도 찾아오지 않자, 그녀는 조심스럽게 천을 들어 올려 얼굴만이 드러나도록 바로 어깨선 부근까지 접어내렸다.

지금껏 힐콕 부인이 참고 있던 눈물이 떨어져 내렸다. 작은 흐느낌이 그녀의 가슴에서 솟아올랐다. 그녀는 한 손으로 입을 막았다. "오, 메리!" 그녀가 말했다.

"잠시 혼자 계시게 해드릴까요?" 몰리가 물었다. 자신은 창 너머에서 바라보고 있다가 전화가 울리면 그걸 받을 수 있을 것이다.

힐콕 부인은 시신과 남겨진다는 가능성에 놀란 듯 했다. "부디, 계셔주세요."

힐콕 부인이 눈을 감은채 그대로 그 곳에 서있는 동안, 침묵 속에 시간이 흘러갔다. 마음의 준비가 되었는지 그녀는 손을 뻗어 메리의 들쭉날쭉 잘려나간 머리카락을 어루만졌다. "어째서 네게 이런 짓을 했을까?" 난도질된 머리를 계속해서 쓰다듬으며, 그녀는 마치 그녀의 눈썹에 키스하려는 듯이 머리를 굽혔다. 몰리는 존중심을 발휘해 뒤로 물러서서 그 여성이 세상을 떠난 자신의 여동생에게 좀 더 친밀하게 이야기할 수 있도록 해주었다. "너무 미안하구나, my darling. 내가 정말, 정말 미안해."

미스터 힐콕이 울면서 그녀의 동생의 머리카락을 쓰다듬는 동안 침묵 속에 수 분이 흘렀다. 몰리는 절대 그녀를 재촉하지 않았다. 비탄을 목격한다는 일은 결코 더 쉬워지는 법이 없었다. 그녀는 마음이 무거워지고 자신의 눈도 타들어가는 것을 느꼈다. 때로 사람들은 괴로움에 소리를 지르기도 했다. 그러면 그녀도 그들과 함께 소리치고 싶어졌다. 때로 사람들은 화를 냈다. 그러면 몰리 역시 세상의 모든 고통과 부당함에 분노를 느꼈다. 그러나 대개 사람들은 눈물을 흘렸다. 그런데 그것은 몰리는 할 수 없는 특별한 일이었다.

자신의 관심이 분리되어 있다는 사실에 그녀를 향해 죄책감을 느끼며, 땀으로 축축한 그녀의 손이 전화기를 찾아 주머니 속으로 미끄러져들어갔다.

마침내 힐콕 부인은 몸을 일으켜 옆으로 돌아서서는 휴지를 찾아 핸드백을 뒤졌다. 코 아래쪽을 닦아내며 그녀가 말했다. "혹시.... 존의 시신도 여기에 있나요? 존 왓슨이었죠? 그는 그녀의 남자 친구였어요. 제가 그의 가족은 아니라는 건 알지만.."

"존?" 몰리가 놀라 말했다. "하지만 그는 - 아직 그는 발견되지 않았어요."

"무슨 말씀이시죠?"

"아직 그를 찾는 중이에요."

"경찰이... 그들이 그가 죽었다고 말해줬어요. 그의 시신이 -" 그녀는 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다. "거의 알아보기 힘들었다더군요."

몰리의 입이 떡 벌어졌다. 갑작스러운 눈물이 그녀의 눈에서 솟아났고 갑자기 목이 갑갑해 졌다. "듣지 못했어요. 전 - 정말인가요? 그는 여기엔 없어요."

"그들이 그렇게 말했어요. 죄송합니다만, 존과 제 동생을 아시나요?"

몰리는 뭐라 해야할지 몰랐다. 그래서 아무말도 전혀 하지 않았다. 그녀는 다정한 태도로 시신을 다시 덮고 힐콕 부인을 별실에서 밖으로 안내했다. 그곳엔 병원 직원이 이미 그녀를 맞이해 앞으로 무슨 일이 있을지를 설명할 준비를 하고 서 있었다. 몰리, 그녀의 임무는 끝났다. 그녀는 영안실로 되돌아갔다. 그러나 그녀가 그곳에 다다랐을때, 그녀의 첫번째 임무는 전화기를 향한 것이었다. 2.14. 그런데 그렉 레스트라드는 전화를 걸어오지 않고 있었다. 오, 맙소사. 밖에 무슨 일이 일어나고 있지? 그녀는 가슴에 한 손을 올리고 거친 호흡과 두방망이치는 심장을 제어하려 애를 썼다. 그리고 벨이 울리길 기대하며 전화기를 바라보았다. 대신 시간이 바뀌었다. 2.15. 눈물이 한 방울 화면 위로 뚝 떨어져 내렸다. 해야할 일은 단 하나였다. 지켜야 할 약속 하나. 그녀는 오래 전 기억해 놓았던 번호로 문자를 보내기 시작했다.

_그렉이 체포되었어요. 그의 크레딧_   
_카드의 사용을 멈춰요. 아니면_   
_추적당하게 될 거에요._

그녀는 힐콕 부인이 방금 그녀에게 말해준 일을 공유해야 할지 망설였다. 그녀로서는 그것이 사실인지 어떤지 아직 알지 못했다. 그리고 만일 사실이라면, 그렇다면, 분명 셜록은 이미 알고 있을 것이었다. 그녀는 오로지 그렉이 그녀에게 요구했던 일만을 하면 될 것이다. 그녀는 송신버튼을 눌렀다. 그리고나서 그렉이 써주었던 쪽지를 꺼내 마이크로프트 홈즈의 번호를 입력했다.

_그렉이 체포되었어요. 그에게_   
_당신의 도움이 필요해요._   
_몰리 H_

런던의 반대쪽에서 홈즈 형제는 자신들의 전화기를 꺼내 문자를 읽었다. 정확히 동일한 시각, 각각은 눈을 감으며 말했다. " _젠장_."

**금요일, 14.36 hrs**

"도노반 경사와 이야기를 하고 싶군." 레스트라드가 다섯번째로 말했다. 마음 깊은 곳에서 날뛰고 있는 그 모든 불안감에도 불구하고, 자신은 차분하고 이성적인 태도를 보여야 한다는 과제를 꽤나 잘 해내고 있다고 생각했다. 그는 야드의 심문실에 있는 테이블에 그가 평소 익숙한 쪽이 아닌 그 반대쪽에 앉아있었다. 한쪽 팔은 수갑이 채워져 테이블에 연결되어 있었다. 다른 쪽으로 테이블 꼭대기에 손가락을 두드리고 있는 모습이 그의 초조함이 증가하고 있다는 유일한 신호였다.

"이미 말했잖나." 오히긴스가 말했다. "할 말이 있으면 내게 하라고."

"내가 뭐든 말을 하게 만들고 싶으면, 샐리 도노반을 데려오게. 밖에 사람이 죽어가고 있네, 오히긴스. 그리고 우린 둘 다 같은 걸 원하지. 그의 목숨을 살리는 일. 그리고 그런 일이 _일어날_ 유일한 길은 내가 샐리 조세핀 도노반 경사와 이야기를 나누느냐 마느냐에 달려있어." 그는 딱딱한 의자 등받이에 몸을 기대어 앉으며 오히긴스를 향해 냉담하고 단호한 표정을 지어보였다.

오히긴스가 마주 노려보았다. 그리고 그는 양 손을 휙 내젓고는 문으로 걸어갔다. "내가 그 모든 말을 듣게 되지 않을 거라 생각하진 않겠지." 그가 말했다.

문이 쾅하고 닫혔다. 레스트라드 자신의 마음 속은 몰리가 과연 셜록과 마이크로프트 양쪽에게 성공적으로 말을 전했을지 어떨지 궁금해 하는 동시에, 사건 해결이 이제 완전히 그의 제어를 벗어나고 말았다는 점, 그리고 야드 안의 스파이가 자신의 역할을 너무나 잘 해내고 있다는 점, 그리고 그 스파이를 캐낼 어떤 희망도 손에 닿지 않게 멀어지고 말았다는 점을 걱정하느라 요란스러웠지만, 겉보기로 그는 조용히 기다렸다. 무엇보다도 그는 존을 제때에 찾아내지 못할까 두려웠다. 사진과 비디오는 그가 지금 겪고 있는 일의 아주 일부를 잠깐 본 것에 불과했다. 한 사람이 버틸 수 있는 건 과연 어디까지 일까?

문이 다시 열렸다. 그리고 샐리 도노반이 방으로 들어왔다. 그녀가 문을 닫고 의자를 끌어 당겨와서 천천히 그 위에 앉는 동안 두사람의 시선이 고정되었다. 아직도 그녀의 눈엔 도전적인 불꽃이 타오르고 있었다. 그리고 분노의 불꽃이. 그녀는 그에게 _화가_ 나 있었다. - 그는 그걸 확실하게 볼 수 있었다. 그녀는 개인적으로 배신이라도 당한 것처럼 느끼고 있었다. 레스트라드는 결코 딱히 도노반을 좋아한 적이 없긴 했지만, 그리고 그들이 수년간 반복적으로 특히 셜록 홈즈와 조금이라도 연관한 일이라면 뭐든 충돌해오고 있었었음에도, 그는 개인적인 배신이라는 점에 있어서 그녀가 가지고 있는 의혹을 간절히 풀고 싶었다. 그보다 더 나아가서, 그녀가 자신의 편에 서주어야만 했다. 그러나 샐리 도노반의 협조는 쉽게 얻을 수 있는 것이 아니었다. 그녀에겐 어떤 고정된 충성심은 없었지만 정의감 만은 투철했다. 그러니 레스트라드가 호소해야 할 부분은 정의였다.

"이야길 하고 싶다고요?" 도노반이 말했다. "그럼 말씀해 보시죠."

레스트라드는 자리에 다시 바르게 앉아 입을 열었다. 그러나 도노반이 그의 첫마디에 먼저 끼어들었다.

"아서 도일이 누군가요?"

"뭐?"

"당신이 월요일부터 열여덟 차례 문자했던 번호요. 자기 문자 끝에 AD라고 이름을 적는 남자. 저희의 기록상 런던 내에 그런 이름을 가진 사람은 24명이에요. 그 중에 누가 그 사람입니까?"

레스트라드는 씁쓸히 웃으며 회의적으로 고개를 저었다. 정말 열여덟번이었던가?

도노반은 서류를 열어 인쇄 종이 한장을 들어올렸다. 그녀가 그 내역을 읽기 시작했다.

_"아직 아무일도?"_

_"어디에 있나? 뭐하고 있나?"_

_"뭐든 알아낸 건?"_

_"야드에서의 상황은 너무 느리게 진행됨. 부디 진행상황을 말해주길."_

_"전화바람. 만나야함."_

_"전화바람."_

_"우리에겐 계획이 필요함. 나 혼자선 그리 많은 일을 할수없음."_

_"날 무시하는 건 그만두길, 아트."_

_"그들이 존의 플랫에서 내 지문을 찾아냄. 그리고 또 누구의 것이 있었겠나? 우린 좀더 주의해야함."_

_"가는중."_

_"이어피스는 쓰레기통에 버리길."_

_"괜찮나?"_

_"약속하지. 그들은 이 일을 그냥 넘어가지 못해."_

_"금방 그걸 보내겠음. 너무 거기에 얽매이지 않길."_

_"그냥 돈을 좀 달라고 할수도 있었겠지. 아서.'_

_"가능한 모든 걸 파보지."_

맙소사, 전후 사정을 빼고 스파이라고 의심하고 본다면 꼼짝 달싹 못할 내용으로 들리긴 했다. 설사 그를 체포하려 한다 해도, 거의 그들을 탓할 수는 없었다. 사실, 그는 반쯤 감탄하듯 인정했다. 그들이 모아놓은 이런 증거들이라면 자신이라고 해도 확신을 가지고 스스로를 체포하려 들었을 것이다.

"나쁜 얘기들로 들리는군." 그가 말했다.

"정말 나쁜 얘기로 들리죠." 그녀는 거만하게 구는 흔적 없이 동의했다. 별로 그녀 답지는 않은 일이었다. "그럼. 아서 도일은 누구죠?"

"날 믿지 않을 걸세."

"말씀은 해보시죠."

"아서 도일은 존재하지 않아."

그녀의 눈이 가늘어졌다. "가명이군요."

"정답이야, 샐리."

그녀는 흔들리지 않았다. "누구의 가명이죠?"

"그건 내가 자네를 보자고 했던 이유가 아니야." 그는 테이블 위에 팔꿈치를 기댔다. " _자네와_ 이야기하고 싶었던 이유가 따로 있네, 도노반 경사."

"당장 듣고 싶군요."

"우선, 인터콤을 꺼."

"안돼요."

"자넨 완벽하게 안전해. 그들은 여전히 유리를 통해서 우릴 볼 수 있어. 하지만 이야기는 자네만 들어야 하네."

도노반은 짜증스럽다는 듯 한숨을 쉬고는 이중 유리쪽으로 신호를 보냈다. 문 옆의 빨간 불이 꺼졌다. "좋아요, 그럼. 꺼졌어요. 이제 말씀하시죠."

"뉴 스코틀랜드 야드에 스파이가 있네."

"그건 자백인가요?

"증언이지. 누군가 이 사건을 맡고 있는 사람이 자네가 제대로 수사하지 못하게 따돌리려 하고 있었네. 그리고 그 일이 잘 되지 않고 계획했던 일에 반한 증거가 나오기 시작하자, 그들은 자네를 조종해 _날_ 의심하게 만들었어. 그 일을 빌어먹을 정도로 잘 해내고 있는 중이지."

"그렇네요."

"이봐. 얘기가 서툴게 시작되었는지 모르겠네만, 난 범죄자가 아니야. 난 존이 다시 안전하게 된 것을 보고 싶네. 여기에 있는 그 누구보다도 그런 맘이라고 장담해."

"일을 잘 하셨어야죠, 그렉. 우린 그 사건이 당신에게 배정되기도 전에 당신이 왓슨 사건의 자료를 해킹했다는 증거를 가지고 있어요. 당신의 지문이 그의 플랫에서 발견되었죠. 당신은 전화기의 증거를 삭제했어요. 하느님 맙소사."

"맞네, 전부 맞아."

그녀는 씩씩거렸다. "제게는 자백처럼 들리는군요."

"난 그 일들을 부인하진 않네. 그리고 그 일로 벌을 받지 않겠다고 말하는 것도 아니야. 하지만 그건 전부 존 왓슨을 찾기 위한 일이었어. _그게_ 바로 내 첫번째 우선 순위일세. 그러니 좀 _들어봐_. 난 이 사건에 관해서 오히긴스를 믿지 않았네. 아니, 그건 완전히 진실이라곤 할 수 없겠군. - 난 내가 이 사건의 외부에 있다는게 싫었네. 자넨 이미 내가 이 문제에 관해 어떻게 느끼고 있었는지 알고 있겠지. 난 이번 사건에 개인적인 관심을 가지고 있네. 어쩌면 그러지 말아야 하는 거였겠지. 하지만 그러고 말았네. 그래서 난 스스로 좀더 깊이 파고들기로 결정했어. 자네에게 말했던 대로 난 메리 모스턴을 만나러 갔었네. 그래서 내 지문이 그녀의 플랫에 있었던 거야. 어쩌면 그건 업무 프로토콜 대로는 아닌지 모르지만 불법 역시 아니야. 그곳에서 난 그녀의 랩탑의 브라우저 히스토리를 확인하고 존이 보석상을 찾았다는 걸 알게 되었지."

"우린도 알고 있어요. 그건 - "

레스트라드가 단호히 말을 계속했다. "그는 _수요일_ 오후 4.30 경에 Grant  & Chapman's에 가서 약혼반지를 샀지. 난 그 증거를 쫓아 점원과 이야기를 나눴고 그가 자네들이 내 집에서 찾아낸 그 영수증을 주었네. 그리고 나서, 그래, 난 내 권한을 남용해 오히긴스의 파일을 해킹해서 뭘 더 알아낼 수 있는지 확인해보았지. 확실한 진전은 아무것도 이루어지지 않았다는 걸 보고 난 화가 났어. 그 기록들을 살펴보고 아무도 존의 은행 계좌에서 큰 금액이 인출되었다는 걸 눈여겨 보지 않은 것 같다는 사실을 알고 깜짝 놀랐네. 그 시점까지 오히긴스의 팀원의 그 누구도 그 보석상에 찾아가기만이라도 했던 사람이 없었어. 그건 말이 되질 않았네. 그리고 난 그런 허접한 수사 작업는 전부 오히긴스의 책임이라고 생각했지."

"왜 무슨 말이든 하지 않았던 건가요? 당신 말대로 만일 그렇게 존이 걱정이었던 거라면 -"

"이기심이지. 자네가 정확히 봤어. 난 정직 당하고 싶지는 않았어. 계속 야드의 자원들에 접근해야만 했으니까."

"경찰의 귀감이시네요."

"하지만 그 구입 기록은 영원히 무시될 수는 없었을 거야, 그렇지? 스파이도 그걸 알았겠지. 하지만 제대로 된 관심이 돌아갔을 때 쯤엔 이미 기록은 조작되고 시간 정보는 바뀌었지. 내가 그걸 깨달았던 그 때, 처음으로 야드 안에 이중 첩자가 있다는 걸 깨달았어."

"그리고는 아무에게도 말씀을 안하셨죠."

"난 내가 누굴 _믿어도_ 되는지 알수 없었어. 그건 오히긴스였을까? 그의 팀의 누군가? _자네_ 였을까? 물론 아무도 그 불일치에 대해서 곧장 큰 신뢰를 주진 않았지. 그렇지? 그래, 만일 점원의 증언이 감시 비디오의 시간과 맞지 않게 되면 어떨까? 인간의 실수, 그렇게 이해되겠지. 기억이란 애매한 거니까. 하지만 기계는? 절대 틀릴 리가 없어. 누가 그걸 어떻게 조작하면 되는지 알기 전까지는 말이야. 그렇지만 누군가 그걸 알아차리는 건 그저 시간 문제였어. 그래서 그들은 다음 작업을 했네. - 다른 쪽으로 의혹을 돌리는 일. 샐리 도노반이 이미 걱정하고 있는 누군가를 향해 그 이야길 갖다 붙이는 거야."

"무슨 말씀을 하시는 건가요?"

"생각해 보게나, 도노반. 난 자네의 성격을 아네. 뭔가 피부 아래에 근질거리는 게 있으면, 자넨 그냥 그걸 꾹 참아 넘기지 않을걸세. 자넨 그걸 긁어 내고, 다른 사람들에게 그게 얼마나 가려운지에 대해 말할걸세. 누구에게 말했나? 자네가 나에 대해 별로 확신하지 못하고 있다는 걸 누가 알고 있는 건가? 자네가 피츠를 찾아가기 전에 말이야?

"그만 때려쳐요."

"누구냐고?"

"누굴 거 같아요? 앤더슨이 바로 왓슨의 플랫에서 당신 지문을 찾아낸 장본인이죠. 아닌가요?"

"그리고 그 외엔 누구?"

그녀는 팔짱을 끼었다. "뭔 노리시는 건가요?"

"언제 자네는 피츠에게 가서 내 전화기를 압수할 허가를 구걸했었나?"

"지금 당신이 _절_ 심문하고 있는 거라고 생각하시나요? 잊어버리셨나본데, 레스트라드, 테이블 _그쪽_ 편에 앉아 있는 건 당신이에요."

" _언제냐고?_ "

그녀는 인정하듯 양손을 휙 내저었다. "목요일."

"몇 시?"

"오후요. 글쎄요..... 3시쯤."

레스트라드는 고개를 끄덕였다. "그럼 누가 자네 귓가에 벌레를 밀어넣은 건가? 그러니까 한 12시쯤일까?"

"무슨 벌레요?"

"내가 증거를 숨기고 있을지도 모른다는 얘기를 해 준 건 누군가?"

도노반은 입술을 꾹 다물었다. 그녀의 턱은 단단히 굳어져 있었고 눈빛은 딱딱했다. 레스트라드는 팔짱을 끼고 앉아있는 그녀의 오른손 손톱이 그녀의 왼쪽 팔에 파고 들어가고 있다는 걸 볼 수 있었다. 그녀는 지금 귀를 기울이고 있었다. 자신이 듣고 있는 내용이 마음에 들지 않았지만, 귀 기울여 듣고 있었다.

"생각해 봐, 샐리. 완전히 자네 혼자서 내가 수사를 방해하고 있다는 결론에 다다르진 않았다는 걸 자네도 알고 있을거야. 누군가 자넬 쿡 찔렀던 거야. 조용하게 속삭인거지. 어떤 암시를. 어쩌면 아무 것도 모른다는 식의 언급을 지나가듯 했던 건지도 모르지. 그저 그 생각을 자네의 머리속에 심어 점점 자라나게 하기 위해." _전에 그랬던 것처럼._ 그는 생각했다. _지금으로부터 3년전_. "그게 누구인지 생각해봐."

"왜죠?" 그녀의 목소리는 이제 더 부드러워졌다. 평소엔 늘 깔려있는 무시하는 기색은 없었다.

"왜냐하면 목요일 아침 9시경 유괴범은 내게 존의 전화기로 비디오를 보냈기 때문이야. 내가 그냥 지워버리곤 아무에게도 말하지 않았던 그 비디오를."

그는 이젠 이해할 수 있었다. 증거를 드러내지 말고, 마치 절대 아무 것도 받은 적 없다는 듯이 행동하며 그 파일은 자신에게 맡기라고 말해왔던 셜록의 걸출함을. 그리고 그 수사는 계속될 것이다. 스코틀랜드 야드가 아니라 셜록 홈즈에 의해. 동시에 스파이를 끌어내기 위한 것이기도 했다. 그는 전직 자문 탐정의 영리함에 웃음을 터트리고 싶었다. 그 완전한 천재성을 향해 믿기 힘들다는 존경의 뜻으로 양 손을 들어보이고 싶었다. 대신 그는 셜록이 했었을 일을 했다. 그리고 다른 누군가도 그걸 알고 이해하게 만들기 위해 노력했다.

"스코틀랜드 야드에 스파이가 있어." 그는 다시 말했다. "납치범들과 같이 일하고 그 비디오가 찍혀진 걸 아는 스파이가. 그들은 그 파일이 _내_ 전화기로 보내졌다는 걸 알아. 그들은 사람들이 그걸 보게 되기를 원했어. 그 비디오는 다시 한번 셜록 홈즈의 투항을 요구하는 거였지. 하지만 시간이 지났는데, 나와 오히긴스의 팀 내의 그 누구도 그것에 대해 아는 사람이 없는 거야."

도노반은 불편하다는 듯 앉은 자세를 고쳤다. 레스트라드는 그녀의 눈빛 속에 작은 톱니바퀴가 굴러가고 있는 모습을 정말로 볼 수 있는 것 같았다.

"그래서 그 스파이는 조심스럽고 미묘하게, 레스트라드의 전화기를 확인한다는 행위로 이어지게될 어떤 아이디어를 심은 거야. 무슨 말을 들었나, 샐리? _'그렉 레스트라드가 뭔가를 숨기고 있는 것 같군?'_ 아니면 혹시 _'그렉 레스트라드가 우리에게 모든 걸 말하고 있지 않은 건 아닐지 궁금해.'_ 아니면 조금 더 노골적이었나? 혹시, _'그 사진들 말인데 - 왜 많고 많은 사람 중에 그렉 레스트라드에게 보내진 거지?'_ 많은 노력이 들진 않았을 거야. 자네가 이미 내게 지적한 대로 내 지문이 그 플랫에 있었으니까. 의심의 빛줄기는 이미 나에게로 한번 향해졌던 적이 있어. 아닌가? 그 누군가는 그걸 알고 있었어. 딱 두발짝만 더. 그렇게 살짝 쿡 찌르기만 하면 무대 조명의 바로 아래인 거지."

그는 뒤로 몸을 기댔다. "달콤한 헛소리를 자네 귀에 속삭인 것이 누구든 간에 - 그게 바로 우리의 스파이야. 그리고 그라면 존이 어디있는지 알겠지."

도노반은 침을 삼키고 시선을 옆으로 돌렸다. "당신은 누군가가 저를 데리고 심리 게임을 하고 있다고 생각하시는 거군요."

 _처음도 아니잖아._ "그래."

"그게 당신이 아니라고 어떻게 절 납득시킬건가요? 당신은 이 모든 상황 속에서 아무 죄도 없는 사람다운 행동을 하지 않았어요, 레스트라드."

"제일 나쁘게 해석한다고 해도, 내 행동들은 이상했을 거야. 자네는 어느 버려진 공구가게를 수색하고 있던 나를 체포했었지. 그곳은 _내가_ 제공했던 조건을 기반으로 _우리 팀_ 이 만들어낸 폐건물 리스트에 들어 있던 곳이야." 기술적으로 말하자면, 사실 그 조건은 셜록과 그의 추리의 덕이라고 봐야 했다. "만일 존을 찾으려는 게 아니라면, 난 어째서 그런 일을 했던 걸까? 아니야, 샐리. 다시 말하지. 난 스파이가 아니야. 하지만 분명 스파이가 있어. 그리고 내가 그걸 꼭 _자네에게_ 말하겠다고 고집한 이유는 자네는 오로지 정의를 추구하는 사람이기 때문일세. 그래서 자네는 자신의 상사를 체포하는 것 같은 일까지 했던 거야. 자넨 나쁜 사람에겐 벌을 주고 선한 사람의 무죄를 밝히고 싶어하지. 자네 개인적인 감정에는 신경쓰지 않고 말이야. 그래서 자네가 전에 셜록 홈즈를 참아냈던 거야. 자네는 정말로 그 남자를 너무나 싫어했지. 그리고 자네는 알고 있었어. _알고 있었다고_. 우리가 규칙을 어기면서까지 그에게 조언을 구하고 있다는 걸. 그러니 자넨 그냥 투덜거리는 것 이상의 일을 할 수도 있었네. 제대로 항의할 수 있었단 말일세. 피츠에게 찾아갈 수도 있었지. 하지만 결코 그러지 않았지. 그렇지? 수년 동안이나. 자네는 셜록이 결과를 낸다는 걸 알고 있었어. 그리고 궁극적으로 _그것이_ 자네에게 중요한 거였어."

문이 열렸다. 그리고 오히긴스가 저벅 저벅 안으로 들어왔다. "도노반 경사와의 얘기는 충분하리라 생각하는데."

"그건 _지금도_ 자네에게 중요해."

"도노반, 내 사무실로 오게."

"자넨 그걸 해결할 수 있어."

" _당장_."

도노반이 벌떡 일어났다. "아서 도일이 누군가요?" 그녀는 다시 물었다. 그녀의 목소리엔 가벼운 애원이 실려 있었다.

레스트라드는 미소지었다. "자넨 어디에서 시작할지 알고 있네."

**금요일, 15.14 hrs**

지난 토요일 몰리의 문자를 받은 이후로 셜록 홈즈는 세 차례 스스로에게 수면을 허락했다. 일요일 밤의 세 시간, 글고 화요일 밤 튜브를 타고 있던 시간, 그리고 수요일 밤 몰리가 바츠에 그를 위해 준비해 준 방에서. 총 아홉시간이었다. 그는 머리속으로 재생되는 친숙한 말다툼을 들을 수 있었다.

_48시간 이상 자지 않았다는게 진짜야?_

_사건 중이야, 존. 잠은 해결하고 자면 돼._

_맙소사, 셜록. 넌 쉴 필요가 있어!_

_난 내게 뭐가 필요한지 알아. 정신이 우선, 몸은 두번째지._

_아니. 그건 그런 식으로 돌아가는 게 아니야. 네가 인정하길 거부하는 만큼이나 그 둘은 불가분한 관계야. 하나가 괴로워하면 나머지도 마찬가지지. 그러니까 이제 네가 할 일은 이거야. 가서 자리에 누워 잠을 자. 네 두뇌는 네 몸이 재충전하는 동안 계속해서 그 문제에 매달려 있을 거야, 응? 그리고 일어나면 금방 네 두뇌는 다시 따라잡게 되겠지. 가.서.자._

셜록은 으르렁거리며 가차없는 태도로 말했다. _그건 명령인가?_

_의사 명령이야, 그래._

하지만 그 헛소리는 제대로 먹혀 들었다. 상쾌한 몸이 되면 셜록의 머리속 톱니 바퀴들은 증가한 속도로 돌아가기 시작했고, 그 전엔 사소하고 무관하다 생각했던 소소한 일들이 맞아 떨어지곤 했었다. 그런 일은 몇번이고 잘 들어 맞았었다. 일요일 밤의 짧은 숨 고르기가 있은 후엔 스코틀랜드 야드에 스파이가 있다는 걸 깨달았다. 수요일밤의 수면 후엔 그의 뼛속까지 동요하게 만들었던 그 사진 속에 고문을 받는 존의 모습 너머에 숨어있던 단서들을 볼 수 있었다.

이제 그의 모든 에너지가 고갈되어 있었다. 그에겐 수면이 필요했다. 그는 그걸 알고 있었다. 그는 마치 물을 헤치며 달리는 것 같은 느낌이었다. 그의 정신이 느린 주파수 대역에 맞춰 움직이고 있는 것 같았다. 하지만 잠을 잔다는 생각이 역겨웠다. 그가 실제 사건에 매달려 있지 않는 그 매시간 매분은 존이 고문을 당하고 있는 새로운 일분, 새로운 한시간이었다. 그 생각이 그를 계속 앞으로 떠밀었다. 그 생각이 그를 피로와 굶주림 너머로 나아가게 밀어 붙였다. 그의 괴로움은 존이 견뎌야만 하는 것에 비하면 아무것도 아니었다. 그런데 그게 대체 뭐가 중요하겠는가?

그리고 지금 레스트라드는 체포당했다. 그는 경감에게 실망했다. 셜록은 3년도 넘는 시간을 숨어냈다. 그런데 레스트라드는 겨우 수일도 버티지 못한단 말인가?

멍청하긴.

확실히 레스트라드의 경우는 도망자 신분이었고, 셜록의 경우는 그저 죽은 사람에 불과했다. 그럼에도 그는 그다지 너그러운 기분이 들지 않았다.

어느 거리 아래, 터널로 이어지는 콘크리트 계단참 위로 굴러 떨어지고 나서야, 그는 훌륭한 의사의 조언을 받아들이겠다고 결정했다. 처음에는 튜브로 되돌아가서 자리에 몸을 묻고 모자로 얼굴을 가려리고 쉬어야겠다고 생각했다. 따뜻하진 않겠지만 밖에서 수면을 취하려 애쓰는 것보단 나을 것이었다. 그리고나서 그는 기억해냈다. 레스트라드의 집이 비어있으며 이곳에서 겨우 수마일 떨어져 있다는 사실을. 그에겐 아직 10파운드가 남아 있었고 그거면 택시비로 충분했다. 일단 그곳에 닿으면 차와 토스트를 좀 먹고 소파에서 잠을 잘 것이다. 세 시간. 그 이상은 안된다. 그거면 충분할 것이다.

그는 그렇게 했다. 눈을 감기 전 벽에 붙은 시계의 시간을 확인했다. 3.27. 그럼 그는 6.27까지는 잘 수 있다. 그러나 눈을 감고 꿈으로 빠져들자, 그의 정신은 버려진 건물들과 의심스러운 경찰들의 문제를 계속해 처리하지 못하게 되었다. 대신 그것은 시간을 거꾸로 거슬러 올라갔다. 런던에 있었던 그의 마지막 날. 3년, 4개월, 그리고 8일 전의 그 날로.


	18. 그동안에

**3년 그리고 4개월 전**

_셜록은 자동차 뒷문을 열고 안으로 미끄러져 들어갔다. 그는 손가락을 하나씩 하나씩 빼내며 손에서 장갑을 벗겨냈다. "갑시다." 그가 말했다._

_몰리 후퍼는 차에 기어를 넣고 앞으로 출발했다. 차는 천천히 묘지 안을 가로질러 입구를 지나 뒷좌석에 앉은 남자의 이름이 새겨진 묘석으로부터 멀어졌다. 그가 그녀에게 오라고 요청했던 것이긴 했지만 그럼에도 불구하고, 그녀는 마치 개인적인 일에 침범하고 있는 것 같은 기분이었다. 딱 한번 그녀는 거울을 흘낏 바라보았다. 셜록은 단호히 창 밖을 내다보고 있었다. 그의 얼굴은 여느 때처럼 굳어 있었지만, 그 표정은 그녀가 전엔 한번도 본 적도 없고, 뭐라고 불러야 할지 알 수도 없는 것이었다._

_"괜찮아요?" 그녀는 용기를 내어 물었다._

_그가 대답을 거부하자 침묵이 차를 채웠다. 그리고 그녀는 다시 묻지는 않았다._

_그는 뉴포트를 벗어날 때까지 한마디도 하지 않았다. 그리고 차는 시끄러운 소리를 내며 고속도로를 내달렸다._

_"전화번호는 기억하고 있나?"_

_"네."_

_"말해봐요."_

_그녀는 막힘없이 암송했다._

_"그걸 사용해야 할 때는?"_

_"그들 중의 하나가 위험에 처했을때에만."_

_그는 겨우 고개를 끄덕여 보였다. "결코 그걸 쓸 일은 없겠지."_

_"당신은.... 절대로 돌아오지 않을 건가요?"_

_그는 창에서 고개를 돌려 차 앞을 바라보았다. 그들의 눈이 거울을 통해 마주쳤다. "죽은 사람은 돌아오지 않는거요."_

***

_포츠머스에서 그는 한때 셜록 홈즈의 일부였던 모든 것을 벗어던졌다. 면도를 멈추고 뒤로 반듯하게 넘길 수는 있지만 곱슬거리지 않을 정도의 길이로 머리를 짧게 자르고 사각 안경을 썼다. 그는 옷깃이 달린 셔츠를 티셔츠로, 정장 바지를 청바지로, 수트 재킷을 스웨터로, 끈 달린 가죽구두를 운동화로 바꾸었다. 공중 화장실 거울앞에 선 그는 거의 자기 자신을 알아볼 수 없었다._

_그가 남겨놓은 유일한 것은 주소록이 빈 휴대 전화기 하나였다._

_누군가 이름을 물으면 그는 스스로를 로제 보르니슈라고 불렀다._

***

_보르니슈는 냄새를 맡는 하운드였다._

_거미는 사라졌지만 거미줄은 여전히 영국에 뻗어있었다. 많은 가닥들이 아직 진동하며 움직이고 있었다. 그는 다른 플레이어들이 있다는 것을, 체스의 고수가 움직이던 졸들이지만 여전히 위험한 존재들이 있다는 걸 알았다. 도둑, 착취범, 마약왕, 무기 밀수범, 살인자들. 그들은 거미줄이 얽혀진 교차점들에 서 있었다. 얼마나 많은 수인지는 알지 못했다. 그러나 그는 그들 중에서 누군가가 나머지 전체를 알고 있을 수 있다는 생각은 들지 않았다. 그러나 그 거미줄은 계속 존재하도록 허락할 수 없었다. 그 실은 잘라내야 했다. 하나씩 하나씩. 그리고 만일 그 일을 하는데 그의 남은 인생 전체가 걸린다 하더라도, 그는 모리아티의 범죄 조직을 무너뜨리고 그 거미줄을 해체하고 그 거대한 조직을 파괴할 것이다. 그에겐 새로운 목표가 필요했고, 복수가 바로 그것이었다._

_첫번째 거미줄은 그를 아미앵으로 이끌었다._

***

_보르니슈는 한 달이 안되는 시간 동안 존재했다. 프랑스 경찰이 익명의 조언으로 작은 라트비아계 성매매 조직을 체포하고 있는 동안에 자기 자신을 구스타프 회커라고 부르는 남자가 뉘른베르크에 도착했다. 그는 이제 새로운 냄새, 또 다른 흔들리고 있는 거미줄을 뒤쫓고 있었고 그 줄은 유럽 전역의 도시에서 도시로 여기저기로 이동하며 재빠르게 움직이고 있었다. 결코 어떤 한 도시에서도 이틀 이상 머무는 일 없이 회커는 끊임없이 이동하며 리이프치히로, 베를린으로, 포즈나니, 우치, 바라나비치로 이동했다. 여기에선 파리가, 저기에선 각다귀가 땅으로 떨어졌다. 작은 보상들, 그리고 싹둑, 싹둑, 거미줄들이 무너져 내렸다. 그러나 뭔가 더 큰 것이 계속해서 슬쩍 슬쩍 모습을 드러내며 그를 앞서 달아나고 있었다. 갑작스럽게 흔적이 끊겼다. 회커는 사라졌다. 에라스트 판도린이 구체화되었고, 갑자기 목적을 잃은 채 동쪽으로 향해 여행을 계속했다. 그러나 그는 계속 움직였다. 늘 움직였다. 마치 발이 멈추는 일은 그의 심장을 멈춘다는 뜻이라는 것처럼._

_어디로 가든, 그는 길게 남을 인상을 만들지 않았고 돈을 벌지 않았고 아주 적게 썼다. 꼭 그래야만 할 때면, 그는 나름의 매력을 이용해 저녁 식사 초대와 하숙을 얻어냈다. 그리고 상황이 그래야 하기를 요구할 때면 유령처럼 사라졌다. 이미 영어, 불어, 독일어에 유창한 그는 빈약한 소지품 안에 폴란드어, 러시아어, 카자흐어 사전을 넣어 다니기 시작했다. TV는 무시했지만 인터넷 카페엔 자주 들렀다. - 대체로 자신의 사냥을 계속하기 위한 것이었다. 그렇긴 해도, 가능한 영국 내에서 일어나는 일은 피했다. 그리고 절대로, 한때 셜록 홈즈라는 이름을 가진 남자에 관한 정보는 찾지 않았다._

_사냥은 머리를 식힐 수 있게 해주는 일이었다. 지루함을 피하는 방법이었다. 하지만 그보다 중요한 점은 역설적이게도 그것이 그를 생각하지 않게 해주는 방법이기도 하다는 것이었다. 만일 어딘가에 너무 오래 머물게 되면 원치 않는 생각들이 그를 짓누르기 시작했다. 그리고 냉정하고 감정에 흔들리지 않도록 유지해야만 하는 그의 내면에 엄습해 들어왔다. 그는 되새기고 싶지 않은 좋은 날들에 대한 기억들과 자신 안에 존재하리라 절대 생각해 본 적 없는 원치않는 갈망 - 우정, 동료애의 갈구, 그리고 그가 이렇게까지 강렬하게 필요로 할 거라곤, 그리워할 거라곤 한번도 생각지 못했던 것들을 회피했다. 만일 그가 그런 문제들을 곰곰히 생각하게 된다면, 그들 없이 존재한다는 일이 무의미해 지고 말 것이다. 그래서 그는 계속 다음으로 넘어갔다. (비슈케크, 이스라마바드, 마하라슈트라로) 또 다른 외국어에 대한 도전과 (자카르타, 동티모르, 쿄토로) 뿌리 내린 곳 없는 외로움, (퍼스, 포트 엘리자베스, 루안다, 라고스를 지나) 그리고 영원한 이방인이라는 위험을 받아들였다._

_언제나 그가 어디로 가든 귓가에 속삭이는 소리나 시야 가장자리에 보이는 떨림처럼 거미줄의 실들이 진동했다._

***

_실마리는 희미했지만 틀림없었다. 새로운 거미가 나타났다. 그것은 이미 실을 잣기 시작했다. 그가 잘랐던 거미줄, 그가 뚫었던 구멍이 수리되고 있었다. 충분하지 않았다. 그는 충분하지 못했다. 그 혼자만의 힘으로는._

_그럼에도 그는 앞으로 나아갔다. 그의 모든 것, 다리, 머리, 심장이 모두 무겁게 느껴졌음에도._

***

_그는 리비아의 세바에서 그녀를 보았다. 그의 이름이 하룬 이븐 야햐였던 때이자, 흔적이 이어지는 곳이라고 생각되는 브라질로 가는 배를 타기 위해 카나리 군도로 향하기 전에 모로코로 가는 안전 통행권을 물물 교환하려 애를 쓰느라 경계를 늦추고 있었을 때였다. 그는 본능적으로 사라지려 했다. - 그러나 그녀가 그 전에 그를 보았다. 그리고 턱수염과 구트라, 줄무늬 쿠르타에도 불구하고 그녀 역시 그를 알아보았다. 그녀 역시도 실크로 만든 푸른색 히잡을 쓰고 있었다. 마치 시간이 전혀 흐르지 않은 것만 같았다. - 두 사람 모두 그들이 서로를 마지막으로 보았던 때로부터 크게 달라 보이지 않았다._

  
_그는 그녀가 따라올 것을 알면서 멀리로 걸어나갔다._

_"미스터 홈즈." 그가 길거리 매점에서 콜라를 사려 발을 멈추자 그녀가 말했다. 그는 두 개를 샀다._

_"미즈 애들러." 그리고 나서 그녀가 미처 그 말을 꺼내기도 전에 그가 먼저 말했다. "함께 저녁을 먹읍시다."_

_그리고 얼마 지나지 않아 그들은 음식과 와인이 차려진 작은 둥근 테이블 앞에 앉았다. 그러나 둘다 한 입도 먹지 않았다. 그녀는 히잡을 벗어 옆으로 치웠다._

_"죽은 사람이 된 것을 즐기고 있나요?" 그녀는 테이블 위로 몸을 숙여오며 물었다. 테이블 위로 그녀의 손이 딱 자연스럽지 않다는 느낌이 들 정도의 거리만큼 몸 앞으로 뻗어져 나왔다. - 접촉에의 분명한 초대. 그러나 그는 의자에 똑바로 앉아 양팔을 각기 팔걸이에 올려 두고 있었다._

_"분명 그렇군." 그는 거짓말을 했다._

_"당신이 날 찾아냈다니 얼마나 우연한 일이란 말인가요. 이 위대하고 커다란 세상을 헤메고 있는 두 유령의 만남이라니. 절 찾고 있었나요? 우리가 뭔가 특별한 걸 공유했었다는 걸 전 알아요."_

_"예상하지 못한 우연의 일치겠지. 같은 극은 서로를 밀어낼 가능성이 훨씬 더 크니까."_

_"전 우연을 믿지 않아요. 뭔가가 우리를 서로에게로 끌어당긴 거에요."_

_"어쩌면 그럴지도." 그는 아무런 흥미 없이 말했다. "두 개의 양전하 입자는 서로를 밀어내는 경향이 있긴 하지만, 때로 - 아주 드물게 - 더 강한 힘이 작용하면 같이 붙기도 하지. 그건 꽤나 상상력 없게도 '강력'이라고 불려."_

_"섹시하네요."_

_"핵 안의 양성자들과 중성자들이 그런 식의 강한 힘으로 붙으면서 엄청난 양의 에너지를 방출하게 돼. 폭발이 일어나는 거지."_

_"오오." 그녀는 즐겁다는 듯이 말했다._

_"그게 핵폭탄이 터질 때 일어나는 과정이야. 모든 걸 파괴하지."_

_"우리도 한번 시도해 볼까요?"_

_그는 그녀를 향해 히죽 웃었다. "반대의 극인 쪽이 훨씬 호환이 좋아. 참사가 일어날 일도 적고."_

_"미스터 홈즈, 우린 함께 저녁식사를 하는 중이죠. 전 이것이 세상의 마지막이라고 믿고 있어요."_

_"당신은 먹고 있지 않아."_

_"제가 배고프지 않다는 뜻은 아니지요."_

_그는 대답하지 않았다. 그는 그녀를 뜯어보며 앉아 있었다. 자신보다 더 오랫동안 죽어 있었던 여인. 그러나 그녀는 예전에 하던 자신의 사업을 새로이 열어서 잘 적응하고 있는 것으로 보였다. 그녀에겐 연인들이 있었고 (그녀의 손에선 가까스로 정액 냄새가 가려진 라벤더 향이 났다.) 그들은 그녀를 돌봐주고 있었다. (그녀의 팔찌는 수제 문양이 새겨진 은제였고 손톱은 깔끔히 손질되어 있었다.) 그들이 지금 자리하고 있는 이 독실은 페르시아 러그 위에 네 기둥달린 침대를 포함해 그녀가 직접 서양식과 아라비아식 장식들을 멋대로 꾸며놓은 곳이었다._

_그가 별로 빠르게 넘어올 것 같지는 않다는 걸 보고, 그녀는 이야기를 다른 방향으로 돌렸다. "전 정말 리비아를 사랑해요. 유럽인들은 다들 이곳이 황량하고 모래가 펼쳐진 후덥지근한 곳일 거라 생각하지요. 하지만 전 꽤 견딜만 하다고 생각해요."_

_"분명 그렇게 보이는군. 이제 여기에 있는 것도 8개월이 됐나?"_

_그녀는 위협적으로 미소지었다. "네. 그게 바로 제가 당신에 관해 너무나 좋아했던 점이죠. 그 커다랗고 이해할 수 없을 정도의 두뇌. 어떻게 알아냈는지는 묻지 않겠어요. - 자랑하고 싶어 근질거릴 거라는 걸 알아요. 그리고 전 그 즐거움을 당신에게 줄 마음은 없어요. 하지만 전 또한 당신이 얼마나 제대로 적응하지 못하고 있는지를 알겠어요. 당신은 손길이 필요한 길 잃은 강아지 처럼 보여요. 이 참된 오아시스에는 얼마나 오래 지내셨나요?"_

_"너무 긴 하루였지. 보아하니."_

_"예의는 차려야죠, 자기. 당신은 절 봐서 기뻤겠죠. 전 그걸 알아요. 뭐, 좋아요. 말하지 말아요. 하지만 죽은 뒤로 당신이 어디에 있었는지는 얘기해줘요."_

_그는 그것 역시 그녀에게 넘겨주지 않았다._

_"안돼나요? 제발." 그녀는 긴 속눈썹 너머 그를 바라보며 미소지었다. "맘껏 뽐낼 수 있게 해드릴게요. 당신의 제일 열렬한 관객이 되어 드리죠. 적어도, 그 추락에 대해 알게 된다는 기쁨이라도 허락해줘요. 신문에서 그 모든 이야기들을 읽었어요. - 전 아직도 런던 소식을 듣는답니다. - 그리고 단 한순간도 그것이 진실이라는 걸 의심해 본 적이 없어요. 당신은 절 속였어요, 셜록 홈즈. 너무나 영리하시군요. 어떻게 살아남았죠?"_

_"내가 죽지 않았었다는 걸 알아내는 건 평이할 거라고 생각했었는데."_

_그녀는 재미있다는 듯 눈살을 찌푸렸다. "당신은 공평치 않게 굴고 있어요. 분명 그 비밀을 공유하고 싶어서 죽을 지경이겠죠."_

_그의 입술은 꼼짝도 하지 않았다._

_그녀는 이젠 크게 관심을 보이며 그의 얼굴을 뚫어지게 바라보았다. "너무나 겸손하시네요. 너무나 당신 답지 않아요. 그걸 영원히 비밀로 지키지는 못할 걸요. 당신을 도왔던 사람들이 집에 돌아가서는 절대로 말하지 않을 거라는 걸 어떻게 아나요? 당신의 비밀을 지키고 있던 사람들 말이에요. 어쩌면 벌써 그들은 그걸 다 말해버리고 - "_

_"말을 하고 다닐 사람들과 같은 건 없어. 온 영국에 단 한 명만이 내가 살아있다는 걸 알아. 그 사람은 절대 한마디도 하지 않을테고 절대 내게 접촉하지 말아야 한다는 걸 알고 있어."_

_그녀의 입술 가장자리가 비틀려 올라갔다. "하지만 이젠 제가 있군요."_

_그는 노려보았다._

_그녀는 웃음을 터트렸다. "조바심치지 않아도 돼요, 자기. 당신이 제 비밀을 지켜줬으니까, 저도 당신 걸 지켜줄게요." 그녀는 의자에서 일어나 그에게 더 가까이 다가왔다. "그 흥을 돋구는 두뇌 안에는 또 어떤 작은 비밀들이 숨겨져 있나요?" 그녀가 부드럽게 그의 구트라를 벗기자 이제는 뒤로 빗어 넘기면 하나로 묶을 수 있을 정도로 자라난 그의 머리카락이 흘러내렸다. 그녀는 잘 손질된 손톱을 그 곱슬거리는 머리카락 안으로 밀어넣고 두피를 쓸어내렸다. 그는 그녀를 막기 위해 그녀의 손목을 잡았다._

_자신의 팔을 잡아온 그의 손을 그녀는 무릎에 앉으라는 초대로 받아들였다. 그가 뒤로 몸을 젖히자 그녀가 가까이 몸을 숙여왔다._

_"당신은 행복하지 못한 사람이에요, 셜록 홈즈. 당신은 지금까지 오랫동안 행복하지 않았어요. 그걸 알아보기 위해선 딱히 초인적인 지능이 필요하지 않죠. 전 당신을 행복하게 해줄 수 있어요.... 적어도 하룻밤이라도. 당신이라면 언제든 더 요구하셔도 돼요."_

_어느 정도 떨어져 있지만 그리 멀지 않은 거리 쪽에서 열띤 아랍어로 다투는 남자들의 목소리가 들려왔다. 궁금한 마음에 그는 고개를 창문 쪽으로 돌렸다. 그러나 그녀는 그의 관심이 자신보다는 사소한 거리의 옥신각신하는 소리로 향하게 두고 싶은 마음은 없었다. 그녀는 그의 머리를 붙잡아 다시 되돌려서는 살짝 들어올려 자신의 입술을 그의 입술에 부딪혔다._

_그녀의 입술은 뜨거웠고 그의 것은 차가웠다. 그리고 잠시 그녀는 그걸 뜨겁게 만들기 위해 노력했다. - 자극, 마찰, 열전도를 통해서. 그러나 그녀는 그의 눈이 놀람으로 휘둥그레져 있는지 그렇지 않다면 필요로 동공이 확장되어 있는지 확인하고 싶은 욕망에 아주 짧게나마 몸을 떼어냈다._

_그가 다시 자신의 입술을 완전하게 사용한 건 반쯤은 무관심하고 반쯤은 꾸짖는 듯이 말을 했을 때였다. "미즈 애들러- "_

_그녀는 그의 말이 끝나게 두지 않았다. 다시 그녀는 입술을 열어 저항을 위해 열린 그의 입술에 힘껏 부딪혔다. 억눌린 욕정을 풀어내며 그녀는 열정적으로 그에게 키스했다. 그가 전에 한번도 그렇게 키스당한 적이 없을거라고 확신하고 있는 방식으로. 한편으로 그녀에겐 화려할 정도의 경험이 있었다. 입술, 혀, 그리고 치아가 이렇게 기술적으로 함께 어울어지면 어떤 계층이든 어떤 인생을 살아왔든 모든 남자가 끙끙거리며 무릎을 흐느적거리고 굶주림과 쾌감으로 신음을 올리며 모든 과거와 현재의 다른 연인들에 대한 것을 잊고 온전히 자기 자신을 그녀에게 바쳐 그녀가 마음껏 가지고 놀 수 있게 해주었다._

_그와 달리 셜록 홈즈는 그녀를 밀어내 빨아들이는 것 같은 그녀의 키스로부터 벗어났다. 그는 벌떡 자리에 일어나 그녀로부터 세발짝 멀찍이 물러났다. 그녀는 놀라서 그를 바라보았다._

_"당신 정말로 망가져 있군요, 안그래요?" 그녀가 말했다. "전보다 더. 그건 그냥 가면이 아니었어요. 망상의 안개가 사라지고, 당신은 자신이 더 이상 그런 굉장한 힘을 가진 존재라고 - 아니, 그런 존재였다고 믿지 않고 있군요. 무슨 일이 있었나요?"_

_그는 한 손으로 입을 문질러냈다. 그리고 그의 표정은 약간 허둥거리고 있었지만, 목소리는 그렇지 않았다. "당신의 술책은 떨어지는 지능들에겐 먹힐지도 몰라, 미즈 애들러. 하지만 내 지능에는 아니지. 그리고 난 당신의 지능엔 더 이상의 관심은 없어."_

_그녀는 그의 명백한 거절에 분한 마음이 들었다. "셜록 -"_

_"그는 죽었어. 그리고 유령들은 혼자서 떠돌아야 하는 운명이야. 좋은 밤 되길."_

_구트라를 뒤에 남긴 채 그는 방을 나섰다._

***

_그는 그날밤 지난 14개월동안 매일밤 잠을 자왔던 것과 똑같이 홀로 낙담한 채로 잠을 잤다. 대부분의 밤과 똑같이 그는 생각조차 하고 싶지 않았다. 그러나 셜록 홈즈의 과거에 존재했던 누군가를 만난 일은 그를 대단히 흐트러 놓았다. 그녀는 그가 그저 그가 잊어버리고 싶을 뿐인 때를 떠올리게 했다. - 인생은 그가 홀로 해결할 수 있는 게임이자 퍼즐이었던 시절, 위안이란 현미경과 휴대 전화 그리고 뜨거운 차 한잔을 뜻했던 시절, 흥분이란 시체와 오로지 그 만이 볼 수 있는 일련의 보이지 않는 단서들 그리고 한 명의 매혹된 청중에 관한 것이었던 시절. 어깨 너머로 고개를 돌려 자신의 단 한 명의 친구이자 결코 멀리 떨어지는 일이 없는 그 변함없고 충직한 친구를 바라보기만 하면 되었던 그 시절을._

_오로지 밤 그리고 깨어있는 것과 잠든 것 중간의 방심하고 있는 짧은 순간에만 그는 인정했다. 신체적인 아픔으로 느껴질 정도로 자신이 너무나 날카롭게 존을 그리워하고 있다는 것을. 그는 그의 얼굴에 떠오르곤 했던 그 숨김없는 감탄을, 또는 절제하곤 있지만 그렇게 절제되지는 못한 그 분해하는 마음을 보던 일이 그리웠다. 그는 존의 웃음소리가 그리웠다. 그와 함께하는 웃음, 그를 향한 웃음, 그 때문에 터져나온 그의 웃음을. 전엔 아무도 그런 식으로 그와 함께 웃어준 사람은 없었다. 그런 식으로는 단 한 번도. 아니 그렇다기보다는 결코 그는 스스로 그렇게 웃음을 터트리는 편이었던 적은 없었다. 존이 곁에 있기 전까지는._

_자신에겐 그렇게나 명확하게 보이는 것을 보지 못하는 그의 부족함을 지적하며 그를 놀리곤 하던 일이 그리웠다. 때론 그와 정반대로 다른 그 누구보다도 존이 얼마나 상황을 더 잘 볼 수 있었나 하는 것이 그리웠다. - 적어도 그는 그를 이해해 주었다. 설사 오로지 셜록 만이 그들이 향하는 곳을 볼 수 있는 유일한 사람인 경우에도 그들은 자주 조화를 이루며 함께 노를 저어 앞으로 나아가곤 했었다. 존은 무조건적으로 그를 신뢰했다. 그리고 셜록은 그라면 바로 그렇게 해 줄거라는 신뢰가 있었다. 그의 온 생애 동안 그는 결코 그런 식의 동반자를 가져본 적이 없었다. 그리고 결코 두번 다시는 그럴 리가 없었다. 그리고 그 공허는 진정 죽음이 더 나을 것 같다는 느낌이 들 정도로 강렬한 아픔이었다. 그리고나서 잠이 그에게 찾아 들어와 그 전날 밤, 그리고 그 전날 밤 또 그전날 밤과 똑같은 꿈 속으로 그를 끌어당겼다. 그리고 그는 잠에...._

_쾅하고 문이 열리고 갑자기 불이 켜졌다. - 그는 깜짝 놀라 깨어났다. 몸을 덮은 이불을 휙 젖히는 일 이상의 것을 할 틈도 없이 어느 손들이 그의 셔츠 앞을 붙잡아 일으켜서는 얼굴부터 그를 벽에 밀어 붙여 몸을 고정시켰다. 그는 불평의 소리를 토하며 목을 돌려 무슨 일이 일어나고 있는지 보려 했다. 그러나 아랍어를 외치는 남자가 그에게 움직이지 말라고 말한 뒤 그를 수색하기 시작했다._

_다른 남자들이 작은 호텔방 안으로 들어왔다. 전부 다섯명, 각자 공격 무기를 들고 있었다. 그들은 그 장소를 들어 엎기 시작했다. 매트리스의 커버를 벗겨 뒤집어 놓고, 서랍 한 개를 빼면 아무 것도 없는 책상을 싹 비우고, 화장실을 수색했다. 그들은 뭘 찾고 있는 것인가? 그의 소지품에 값나가는 유일한 물건은 이 범죄가 득시글하는 사막을 빠져나갈 길을 얻어낼 때까지 안전히 보관해 둘 생각으로 은행의 안전금고에 넣어놓고 있었다._

_마침내 그들 중 하나가 그걸 찾아냈다고 선언했다. 그리고 셜록은 그들이 의자 등받이에 걸쳐져 있던 그의 헐렁한 흰 바지 주머니에서 그것을 끄집어내는 것을 보았다. 수제 문양이 새겨진 은제 팔찌였다._

_그의 아랍어는 아직 신출내기 수준이었지만 그는 한마디는 알아들었다. 도둑._

사랑이 변한 증오만큼 큰 격노는 하늘 아래 없다, _그는 떠올렸다._ 또한 거절 당한 여자의 분노와 같은 것은 지옥에조차 없다 _고._

_그는 눈을 굴렸다. - 그녀의 옹졸함을 향해, 자신의 멍청함을 향해 - 곧장 그들은 그를 벽에서 끌어내어 방 밖으로 몰고 나갔다._

***

_하룬 이븐 야햐. 체포 당시 겨우 통하는 수준의 아랍어 만을 하던 남자는 소소한 절도죄가 발각되어 리비아의 어느 감옥의 30개월을 선고받았다._

_그의 감옥은 좁았다. 너무 좁아서 (130센티라고 그는 추측했다.) 양팔을 완전히 펼 수 없을 정도의 너비에 완전히 쭉 뻗고 눕지 못할 정도의 길이였다. 수십년을 사용해 납작해진 매트리스가 공간의 반을 차지하고 있었고 작은 알루미늄 변기가 나머지 4분의 1을 차지했다. 벽엔 색이 없었다. 적어도 그는 허리를 쭉 펴고 일어설 수는 있었다. 그리고 그게 그가 하루의 대부분을 보내는 방식이었다. - 한쪽 벽 혹은 다른쪽 벽에 기대어 서서 철문의 좁은 틈 사이로 밖을 내다보는 일. 바라볼 만한 것은 거의 없었다. 그의 방 반대편 감옥에 있는 남자의 눈을 제외하고는. 그는 자신의 두뇌가 위축될 지도 모른다는 생각이 들었다._

_시간은 느리게 흘러갔다. 그는 하루에 두 번 식사를 위해 밖으로 나왔고, 일주일에 세 번은 뜰에서 운동을 했다. (반자동 무장을 하고 있는 경비들의 지켜보는 시선 아래에서) 그리고 일주일에 한 번은 샤워를 했다. 이런 짧은 외출 동안에 그는 아랍어를 익혔다. 다른 죄수들이 그의 유럽식 억양(프랑스어의 울림이었다.) 을 경계했기 때문에 대화보다는 주로 듣는 것을 통해서였다. 그러나 일단 그 언어에 대해 충분히 감을 잡게 되자 그는 금새 옛날 버릇을 되살려 냈다._

_반쯤 먹고 있던 주미타 그릇에 손가락을 집어 넣으며 그는 가까이에 있는 경비 하나가 다른 사람에게 그날 저녁 식사에는 가지 못할 거라는 말을 하는 걸 엿들었다. 그는 이미 한번 흘낏 보는 것만으로 그들이 형제라는 걸 알아냈다. 그리고 형은 감옥에 동생의 일자리를 마련해 줄 책임을 맡았던 모양이었다._

_"언제나 변명이구나, 우마르." 형이 말했다. "이제 사흘째다. 네가 내 초대를 거절한게."_

_"미안해, 아부제드." 동생이 말했다. "하지만 달리 약속이 있어."_

_"네 생각은 빤히 다 볼 수 있어. 최근 내가 부유해졌기 때문이겠지. 아니야? 넌 내가 잘나가는 걸 질투하는 거야. 맞지 않아?"_

_"오, 제발." 하룬 이븐 야햐가 그렇게 말하며 두 경비의 주목을 끌었다. 그는 엉망이지만 완벽하게 이해가능한 아랍어로 말을 이었다._   
_"그가 안 가. 왜냐하면 최근 그는 당신 아내랑 놀아나고 있었기 때문이야. 그녀는 라벤더 향수를 뿌려. 잔뜩. 염소 냄새를 덮으려고. 지난 몇 주, 너희 둘, 염소 그리고 라벤더 냄새가 나. 그런데 이젠 아부제드만, 우마르는 염소 냄새 뿐. 그녀는 남편이 돈을 많이 벌어들이자 당신과 함께 떠나지 않기로 결정해. 그래서 이제 당신은 저녁 식사에서 그녀를 보고 싶지 않아. 어째서 넌 그걸 보지 않아? 우마르는 거짓말을 할 때 하늘을 봐."_

_만일 그가 이 일로 촉발되는 형제간의 다툼을 기대했던 거라면, 슬프지만 그는 그들의 분노가 향하게 될 곳을 잘못 짚었다. 그들은 헐렁하고 얼룩진 그의 죄수복을 움켜쥐고 그를 끌고 식당을 빠져나가 그의 감옥이 아닌 어느 창문이 없는 방으로 데려가서는 그들의 무기의 개머리판, 주먹, 발로 흠씬하게 그를 두들겨 팼다. 그리고 나서 그반쯤 의식을 잃은 그를 다시 그의 감옥으로 끌고 갔다. 그가 그곳에 도착한 뒤 수분후 그는 변기에다 구토를 했다._

_시간이 흐르자 그의 평판이 퍼졌다. 곧 그들은 그를 독심술사라고 부르게 되었다. (그는 그 단어의 의미를 빠르게 알아냈다.) 그 이름이 불릴 때마다 그는 짜증스러웠다. 자신이 내리는 모든 결론에 어떻게 이르렀는지를 늘 명확하게 밝히고 있다는 점에서 특히 그랬다. 뜰에 나온 죄수들은 경비들이 아침으로 무얼 먹었는지, 다른 죄수들이 밖에서 하던 일은 뭐였을지, 혹은 그가 어느 남자에게서 읽어낼 수 있는 거라면 뭐든지간에 그를 자극해서 대답을 얻어냈다. 그는 거의 틀리지 않았다. 그리고 그의 대답을 듣고 그들은 웃음을 터트리며 더 많은 실연을 요구해왔다._

_그러나 지휘권을 가진 사람들이 그들이 생각하기에 자신들보다 뒤떨어지는 사람들이 걸출함을 보인다는 것에 대해 즐거워하지 않듯이, 경비들 역시 전혀 즐거워하지 않았다. 그들은 야하가 초자연적인 일에 가까운 능력을 전시하고 있는 것 같은 낌새를 맡을 때마다, 곧장 달려와 그 일을 막았다. - 소총 개머리판으로 모인 사람들의 머리를 후려쳤고 피투성이가 될 때까지 채찍질하거나 목을 조르거나 두드려 패는 것에 결코 망설임이 없었다. 그러면 죄수들은 자신들의 분노를 그에게 향했다. 그러면 그는 한때 괜찮은 싸움꾼이었던 적이 있긴 했지만, 물론 바깥, 그의 예전 인생에서의 얘기다. 그렇다고 해도 늘 그는 수적 열세에 몰렸다. 종종 일 대 오에 이르기까지도. 경비들을 곁에 서서 바라만 보고 있다가 오로지 분노한 죄수들이 그 불쌍한 개새끼를 죽일 것 같은 위험이 보일 때에만 끼어들어왔다. 그러고 나면 그들은 그를 그의 감옥으로 끌어다 두었다. 그곳이 그의 병실이었다. 그들이 의사를 부른 건 딱 두 번 뿐으로 아무래도 회복하지 못할 것 같았던 때 뿐이었다._

_부분별한 폭력은 감옥 내에서 드문일은 아니었다. 소란죄, 거짓말, 도둑질 같은 규정 위반이라든가 혹은 뭐든 경비들의 현재 기분에 따라서 심문자들이 비명을 지르는 남자의 귀를 잘라내고, 그들의 발을 두들기고, 손을 지지는 소리를 들으며 그는 밤을 보냈다. 그 역시도 그들의 잔인한 손길에서 면제되지는 못했다._

_그가 외국인일 뿐아니라 마법사 같은 존재인 만큼, 경비들은 다른 모든 이들보다 야햐를 더 싫어하는 걸로 보였다. 어떤 남자가 걷는 모습을 보고 그의 직업을 맞추라든가, 음식을 씹는 모습을 보고 그의 어린시절 식습관을 맞춰보라는 요구들에 따르길 거부하게 되고 난 뒤에 조차, 그는 여전히 그들이 즐겨 벌을 주는 죄수였다. 그들은 식사를 위해 그를 감옥에서 꺼내오는 걸 "잊었다." 때론 이틀 연속으로. 그래서 그는 물을 마시기 위해 양손으로 변기의 물을 떠낼 수 밖에 없게 되었다. 그들은 그가 차분히 뜰을 거닐고 있으면 그를 향해 돌을 던졌다. 그는 외따로 떨어져있는 좋은 타겟이었다. 그들의 조준은 훌륭했고 그 뒤엔 날카로운 그들의 웃음소리가 이어졌다. 그들은 등 뒤로 그의 팔을 돌려 그 사이에 판대기를 끼워 손을 묶은 다음, 상자 하나에 다리 하나씩을 올리고 웅크려 앉도록 만들었다. 그 불편한 자세가 그의 다리와 발목을 부어오르게 했다. 그리고 그의 근육이 더이상 그런 극심한 고통을 받아들이지 못하게 되면 그는 무너져내렸다. 그가 어떤 경비를 너무 오랫동안 혹은 너무 공격적으로 바라보고 있다는 것이 들통나면, 그들은 그의 옷을 벗겨 뜰 한가운데의 기둥에 단단히 묶어 놓았다. 그리고 해가 질 때까지 익도록 그대로 내버려두었다._

_인정사정없는 태양 아래 묶여진 손목과 발목은 부풀어 오르고 등 쪽의 창백한 피부가 지글지글 타오르고 온 몸에 멍이 든 채 탈수 증세를 일으키는 그런 나날 중 어느 하루, 그는 탈출을 결심했다._

***

_그는 사라져야할 필요가 있었다. 새로운 신분을 날조하고 리비야를 급히 떠나야만 했다. 사이렌이 울리거나 그의 수색을 위해 경찰들이 움직이기 전, 그는 은행에 유유히 들어가 대여금고에서 16개월전 몰래 숨겨두었던 휴대번화를 찾아 나왔다. 그날이 저물기 전, 그는 트리폴리로 향하는 트럭에 다시 되돌아가 있었다._

***

_그의 탈출은 공짜가 아니었다. 그 남자들, 무기 상인들에겐 아랍어-프랑스어 통역사가 필요했다. 그가 제공해줄 수 있는 일이었다. 어려서부터 써왔던 만큼 그의 프랑스어 실력은 든든했다. 그리고 그의 아랍어는 나날히 발전하고 있었다. 그들이 그에게 가짜 신분을 제공했다. 그의 이름은 이제 앙리 뒤 가르가 되었다. 그리고 그는 사진과는 전혀 달라 보였다. 유일하게 닯은 부분은 턱수염을 길렀다는 것 뿐이었다. 그는 그는 자신의 여행 동료들이 관여하고 있는 불법 행위에 대해선 거의 관심을 두지 않았다. 그를 트리폴리로 데려가 주기만 한다면 아무래도 좋았다. 군용 무기가 가득 담긴 상자들과 아홉명의 다른 남자들과 함께 트럭 뒤에 구겨 앉아 형편없이 관리된 도로를 달리는 반나절의 여행이었다. 트럭 안의 질식할 것 같은 상황과 혼잡함은 그저 그의 복통을 가중시킬 뿐이었다. 그는 13개월간의 투옥과 부족한 영양 공급의 영향을 아직 겪고 있었다. 그리고 차가 흔들리고 바퀴가 튀어오를 때마다 그의 몸은 항의를 보였다. 다른 남자들이 스카치를 끌어 안고 있는 것과 똑같이 그는 그들이 제공한 물병을 놓치 않았다. 그러나 거의 나아지는 기분은 들지 않았다._

_한밤중, 아마도 여행을 떠난지 여섯시간 밖에 되지 않은 시간, 트럭이 속도를 줄이더니 멈췄다. 남자들은 배터리로 돌아가는 미제 랜턴 등불에 비춰진 서로의 모습을 바라보았다. 그리고 자신들의 AK-47을 움켜쥐었다. 잠시 후, 그들은 고함소리, 그리고 밤의 고요를 부숴버리는 M-16의 소리를 들었다._

_다음에 일어난 일들은 그에겐 희미한 기억만이 남았다. 마치 트럭이 부서지고 있는 것 같은 소리가 났다. 총알들이 트럭의 옆면과 뒷문에 구멍을 뚫는 귀가 멀 것 같은 금속 찢어지는 소리. 그리고 문이 비틀려 열리는 소리가 들렸다. 그리고 그는 붙잡히고 말았다. 그는 차가운 한밤의 공기가 피부에 와닿는 걸 느꼈다. 회오리 바람에 휩쓸린 것 처럼 모든 것이 돌아가는 시끄러운 혼돈이었다. 뭔가가 그를 땅바닥에 내동댕이치자 그의 무릎에 아픔이 작렬했다. 어둠 속에서 그는 한발의 총성을 들었다. 그러자 그의 옆의 남자가 쓰러졌다. 처형된 것이다. 뜨거운 동그란 모양의 금속이 그의 목 뒷덜미 바로 머리 아래쪽에 닿아왔다. 그가 저항할 수 있는 방도도, 취할 수 있는 행동도 아무것도 없었다. 이게 마지막이었다. 그는 눈을 감고 존을 보았다. 마지막 그 모습 . 손을 뻗으며 그의 이름을 부르던 때를. 이번엔 그는 작별 인사는 하지 못하게 되었다._

_우레 같은 폭발소리와 함께 작렬하는 통증이 불꽃처럼 그의 목을 가로질렀다. 그는 자신이 죽었다는 걸 알았다. 그는 흙먼지 날리는 길바닥에 풀썩 쓰러졌다. 그와 동시에 그를 내려다 보며 서있던 남자가 죽었다. 여전히 무기를 쥐고 있는 그의 시체가 그의 몸 위를 덥쳐와 그를 피로 물들였다. 엔진이 크릉대는 소리. 어느 남자가 아랍어로 소리쳤다. 안으로 들어가! 안으로 들어가! 그리고 그들은 다 죽었어! 가자! 무기를 해제하는 금속성 소리. 그리고나서 뜨거운 타이어들에 채여 돌멩이들이 공중으로 튀어올랐다. 그리고 정적._

_그는 고개를 들었다. 그러나 극한 통증에 다시 머리를 떨어뜨렸다. 떨리는 손으로 그는 목 옆을 만져보았다. - 뜨겁고 축축했다. 그는 자신을 처형시킬 뻔 했던 남자의 시신 아래에서 가까스로 벗어나 휘청이는 다리로 몸을 일으켜 주변을 살폈다. 반달의 달빛 아래 열 하나의 시신, 하얗게 뻗어나간 사막 도로 너머 보이는 어두운 언덕 그리고 누운 시체들 아래로부터 커다랗게 원을 그리며 번져 나가는 그보다 더 어두운 색깔의 그림자._

_손바닥으로 목을 누르며 그는 비틀거리며 앞으로 나아가 시체 하나로 향했다. 그는 죽은 남자의 구트라를 벗겨 피가 흐르는 걸 막기 위해 스카프처럼 목에 단단히 감았다. 그러나 그는 이미 어지러움을 느끼고 있었다. 맑은 머리를 유지하려 애를 쓰면서 그는 그 남자의 시체를 뒤졌지만 아무것도 쓸만한 것은 없었다. 그래서 다음으로, 또 그 다음으로 이동해 두 개의 수통과 총 456 디나르가 되는 한웅큼의 지폐(그는 머리속으로 대충 230 영국 파운드라고 환산했다.)를 모으고, M-16은 등에 메고 AK-47은 옆구리에 쥐고 총알과 BK &T 전투 나이프를 챙겼다. 그리고나서 그는 발길을 북쪽으로 돌렸다. 해가 뜨기 전까지 그가 과연 얼마나 멀리 갈 수 있을지 궁금해 하면서._

***

_"홈즈!"_

_그는 깜짝 놀라 깨어났다. 눈을 번쩍 뜨자 카멜 색깔의 군용 천막의 천장이 보였다. 그는 단단한 군용 침상에 누워있었다. 근육들이 쑤시고 관절은 뻣뻣했다. 둔한 통증이 목 옆쪽에 욱신 거렸고 그 쪽의 근육을 움직이자 피부 위로 봉합된 부분이 당기는 걸 느낄 수 있었다. 아드레날린이 서서히 그의 심장과 뱃속에서 물러나고 있었다. 그리고 그는 힘없이 머리를 돌려 전체 천막과 그 안을 돌아다니는 남자들을 바라보았다. 미국인들._

_지루하고, 예측가능해._

_그는 한숨을 쉬었다._

_"그건 그냥 둬, 홈즈. 네가 데려온 남자가 깨어났어."_

_그는 한 병사가 자신을 가리켜면서 자신 뒤의 누군가를 바라보고 있는 모습을 보았다._

_"그래, 그래. 죽음에서 되돌아온게 누군지 좀 볼까."_

_그는 다시 머리를 돌렸다. 이번엔 왼쪽으로. 그리고 그의 곁에 놓여진 돌아가는 의자 위에 앉은 한 미국 병사가 귀에 청진기 귀꽂이를 집어넣고 있는 모습을 보았다. 군인-의사는 청진판을 데우기 위해 숨을 불어내고는 자기 환자의 열려진 셔츠 안으로 집어넣고 가슴에 가져다 대었다._

_"으음." 의사가 말했다. "comment vous sentez-vous?" 그의 발음은 끔찍했다._

_그는 목과 가슴의 갑갑함을 풀기 위해 기침을 했다. "전 영어를 합니다." 그가 말했다._

_"오, 좋소." 의사가 말했다. "내가 시도하는 아랍어를 듣고 싶지는 않았나 보군." 남자가 미소지었다. "오늘 기분이 어떠신지, 미스터 뒤 가르?"_

_"그건 내 이름이 아니오"_

_"그래? 흠. 우린 당신 신분증을 찾았는데 -"_

_"가짜요. 명백하지. 그건 70파운드짜리 재생지에 인쇄된 거지 정부가 발행한 30 밀리 PVC 카드가 아니오. 왼쪽 아래 구석을 보면 코팅된 곳에 공기가 들어가있지. 그리고 홀로그램은 온라인에서 구매한 것일 가능성이 클 거요. 멍청이라도 알아차릴 걸."_

_"망할. 이 친구야, 당신도 그게 위조죄란 건 알고 있구만. 좋아, 그럼. 진짜 이름은 뭐요? 보아하니 프랑스인은 아니고, 영국인?"_

_그는 무엇 때문에 자신이 앙리 뒤 가르 행세를 그만두려 했는지 궁금해하며 느리게 숨을 내쉬었다. 이런 사람을 대상으로 하는 거라면 너무나 쉽게 해치울 수 있었던 일이었다. 그는 재빨리 최신의 신분을 생각해내려 애썼다. "도일." 그가 말했다. "아서 도일."_

_"좋아요, 미스터 도일, 우린 당신이 가리안의 길가에 반쯤 죽어있는 걸 발견했소. 어디로 가던 중이었소?"_

_그는 침을 삼키려 애썼다. 그러나 목이 너무 말라붙어 있었다. "말타."_

_의사는 그에게 구부러진 빨대가 달린 커다란 머그컵을 건네주었다. 컵의 옆면엔 US Army가 번쩍거리고 있었다. 그는 게걸스럽게 마셨다._

_"여긴 어디오?" 한숨 돌리고나서 그가 물었다._

_"인적 없는 외딴 곳이지. 혹시 도움이 될까 모르겠소만, 트리폴리에서 남쪽으로 삼백마일인 곳이오. 시야가 닿는 한도 안엔 완전히 아무것도 없는 텅 빈 땅인데 어째서인지는 몰라도 우리의 미합중국은 이곳이면 기지를 세우기가 딱 좋다고 생각했던 모양이오." 그는 쾌활하게 웃음을 터트렸다. "좀 문제가 있었나 보군, 그렇지? 무기 밀수업자들에게 매복을 당한 모양인데 쓰러지기 전까지 매복 장소로부터 북쪽으로 거의 2마일이나 이동을 해냈더군. 총상이 정맥을 피해 운이 좋았소. 하지만 그래도 결국엔 거의 실혈사 할 상황이었지. 하지만 우리 팀이 제 시간에 당신에게 닿았소. 바깥의 지독한 햇살에 꽤나 제대로 노릇노릇 구워진 것 같아 뵈긴 하군. 해병도 울고 갈 정도의 화상과 물집이 생겼소. 몇몇 지독해 보이는 구타 흔적과 멍자국도 있고."_

_그 군인은 그의 모든 부상이 한번의 매복으로 일어난 결과는 아닐 거라는 걸 알고 있었다. 그리고 그의 어조는 설명을 요구하는 것이었다. 그로서는 줄 마음이 내키지 않는 설명을. 결국 그는 탈출한 재소자였다. 그리고 그걸 고백할 마음은 없었다. 그러나 병사는 재촉하지 않았다. 잠시 어색한 침묵이 흐르고 그는 말을 이었다._

_"우린 당신의 무기를 회수해야 했지. 신경쓰지 않는다면 좋겠소만. 하지만 돈은 계속 가지고 있어도 괜찮소." 그는 동정적으로 미소지었다. "그게 당신 것이 아니라고 누가 말하겠소?"_

_"내 전화기..."_

_"우린 당신 신분증과 함께 휴대 전화도 찾았지. 바로 거기 테이블 위에 있소. 하지만 전화번호부에 아무 번호도 없더군. 누군가 전화를 걸어줬으면 싶은 사람이라도 있소? 대사관? 가족?"_

_그는 고개를 저었다. "없소."_

_군인은 그의 사적인 영역을 인정하는 반응을 보이며 고개를 끄덕였다. 그리고 더는 캐묻지 않았다. "좋아, 그럼. 그냥 여기서 쉬도록 해요, 미스터 도일. 곧 붕대를 교환하고 통증을 위한 걸 좀 더 가져다 줄겸 다시 오겠소. 만일 뭐든 내게 필요한 게 있거든 그냥 묻도록 해요. 내 이름은 홈즈요. 존 홈즈 대위."_

_그의 온몸 전체에 갑작스럽게 아픔이 화르륵 타올랐다._

***

_그들은 그를 억류하려는 노력은 딱히 보이지 않았다. 홈즈 대위 역시 미군에겐 리비아 법을 지키도록 강제할 권한은 없다고 언급하며 그런 식으로 말했다. 그래서 일단 충분히 건강을 찾아 스스로 목의 부상을 살필 수 있게 되자 그는 계속 트리폴리로 향하겠다는 계획을 세웠다. 홈즈 대위는 그걸 보고 옷가지와 하이킹 부츠, 세면도구와 여분의 돈을 그에게 제공하며 그가 여행을 위한 준비를 잘 마치도록 마음을 써주었다. 그는 가방에 BK &T 전투용 나이프까지 넣어주었다. "그냥, 아무에게도 말하지 마요." 홈즈 대위는 윙크를 하며 말했다._

_그는 모로코로는 가지 않을 생각이었다. 그가 그 일에 관해 묻고 다니던 것을 아마 아이린 애들러가 알고있을 지금은 그럴 수 없었다. 잠시 그는 자신이 감옥에서 탈출했다는 걸 그녀가 들었을지 궁금해졌다. 그녀는 감탄할 것인가, 분해할 것인가? 상관없었다. 그녀는 다시 과거의 서술 속의 한 인물에 불과한 존재가 되었다. 그는 그녀가 미래에 어떤 영향을 미치게 그냥 두지 않을 것이다._

_그는 말타로 가겠다는 계획을 계속했다. 그러나 그곳에 도착하고 나선 곧장 이탈리아로 - 라구자, 메시나, 카탄자로, 바리 - 가는 길을 찾았다. 그리고나선 바로 몬테네그로로 향했다. 그는 다시 유럽에 돌아온 것이 싫었다. 설사 동유럽이라고 해도 모든 것들이 너무나 친숙하게 느껴졌다. 그래서 아무 계획도 목표도 없이 다시 한번 남쪽으로 움직여 알바니아와 그리스, 그리고 터키와 시리아, 레바논, 이스라엘, 그리고 마침내 이집트의 카이로로 향했다._

_그곳에서, 그는 휴식을 취했다. 그는 36개월째 죽어 있는 상태였다._

***

_그는 주당 50파운드의 집세의 가치에 간신히 미치는 수준의 낡고 거의 갖춰진 것 없는 플랫에 앉아 있었다. 그의 자금은 거의 날아가버렸고 다시 이동해야할 때가 빠르게 다가오고 있다는 걸 그는 알았다. 그러나 더이상 어디로 가야할지, 혹은 그곳으로 어떻게 가야 하는지, 혹은 그 외의 어떤 일에 대해서도 생각하지 않았다. 그는 모리아티의 조직을 해체하는 일이나 그것에 다시 실을 잣기 시작한 새로운 주인을 추적하는 일에 관해서도 생각하지 않았다. 생각한다는 일에 아무런 즐거움이 전혀 없었다. 천재는 관객을 필요로 한다, 언젠가 그가 말한 적이 있었다. 한 명만 있다면 충분하다고 그는 생각했다. 그러나 곧 그는 생각을 수정했다. 천재가 어쩌구는 잊도록 하자. 그는 자기 자신에 대한 얘기를 했던 거였다. 어느 천재가 아니라.. 그냥... 그냥 자기 자신을. 그리고 그는 결코 관객이라고 말하려 했던 게 아니었다. 그는 친구를 뜻했었던 것이다. 친구가 없다면 한 남자의 영혼은 굶주리게 될 것이다._

_그는 너무나 오랫동안 굶주려 하고 있었다._

_그는 이런 기분, 이런 고통을 더이상 느끼고 싶지 않았다._

_그는 죽은 척 하는 일에 지쳐 있던 것이 아니었다. 그는_ 살아있는 _척하는 일에 지쳐 있었다._

_그가 뭐든 떠올리게 되는 것이 있다면, 그것은 탈출구였다._

_그리고나서 그는 들었다. - 음악적인 띵 소리, 복조의 음. 그리고는 그것보다 오선지 위의 반음 올라간 또다른 음이 울렸다. 그리고 다시 한번. 그것이 세 번 연주되었다. 그리고 마치 슬로우 모션처럼 그는 자리에서 그 소리의 원천 쪽을 향해 몸을 돌렸다. 그의 휴대전화. 3년도 넘게 조용했던 그것은 철제 램프 곁에 있는 옷장 위에 놓여 있었다. 그것이 환히 빛나고 있었다._

_그것을 향해 손을 뻗는 동안, 그는 자신의 심장이 다시 뛰기 시작하는 걸 느꼈다. 놀람으로, 두려움으로, 궁금함으로. 그리고 그는 화면을 열었다._

_몰리 후퍼로부터의 문자._

절대로 당신에게 연락하지 말라고 했었죠.  
하지만 그렉이 여기 왔었어요. 존이  
실종 중이에요. 올건가요?  
몰리

 _그는 화면을 바라보며 몇번이고 몇번이고 반복해 읽었다. 반쯤은 자신이 꿈 속에 있다고 믿고, 반쯤은 이건 속임수일 거라고 믿으며. 그의 눈이 세 단어를 향해 가늘어졌다._ 존이 실종 중이에요 _. 눈이 불타버릴 것처럼 그걸 바라보았다._

_그리고나서 그는 머리 속으로 런던을 보았다. 마치 어느 영화의 몽타쥬처럼. 베이커가, 그리고 바츠, 그리고 튜브, 그리고 뉴 스코틀랜드 야드, 그리고 뒷골목들, 그리고 옥상들, 그리고 언젠가 함께 어느 사건의 돌파구를 기다리다 존이 그의 바지에 온통 커피를 쏟았던 벨 가와 콜렛 가 모퉁이의 커피숍, 그리고 버스 정류장의 어느 낯선 여성을 향해 그녀가 기다리는 14살짜리 아들은 크랙 코카인에 중독되어 있다고 말해버린 일로 존이 그를 야단쳤던 퀸 앤가의 쭉 뻗은 그 길 그리고 배터시 공원 부근에 지나가던 이층 버스가 길에 움푹 패인 곳을 스치는 바람에 끔찍하게 물이 튀어 그는 흠뻑 젖어 물을 뚝뚝 흘리게 되었지만 가려있던 존은 하나도 젖지 않고 신나게 웃음을 터트렸던 그 이슬비가 내리던 날을 기억했다._

_존._

_실종._

_그는 벌떡 자리에 일어나 휴대 전화를 주머니에 쑤셔넣고는 그 플랫을 떠났다._

_수 분 뒤 그는 어느 인터넷 카페 카운터 뒤의 점원에게 일파운드 동전을 던지며 안으로 들어갔다. 분명 몰리는 잘못 알고 있는 것이든, 과장하고 있는 것이든, 과잉 반응하고 있는 것이리라. 그녀는 레스트라드가 그녀에게 했던 말을 오해했던 것이리라. 게다가 존이 실종 중이라면, 어째서 레스트라드가_ 몰리 _를 찾아 간단 말인가?_

_그에겐 궁금한 것들이 있었다. 그러나 답장을 보내진 않았다. 일방의 문자라면 한가지 일일 뿐이다. 그러나 대답을 한다는 건 그 사실을 인정하는 일이자 연결을 다시 만들겠다는 것이었다. 그리고 그는 그렇게 하지 않을 것이다. 특별한 이유가 있지 않는 한. 그는 검색창에 존 H 왓슨, 런던이라는 단어를 입력했다. 처음 나온 결과들이 런던의 뉴스 사이트들에서 나온 것들이라는 점에 그는 경악했다._

_"닥터 존 H 왓슨이 금요일 실종된 것으로 알려져..."_

_"왓슨이 마지막으로 목격된..."_

_"경찰은 수사를 하고..."_

_"..... 아직 강력한 단서는 없다고, DI 제이콥 오히긴스가 말하고..."_

_그는 브라우저를 닫고 문으로 튀어나갔고 그의 뒤로 의자가 빙글빙글 도는 채로 남겨졌다. 그리고나서 그는 택시를 불러 세우고 안으로 올라타 말했다. "카이로 국제 공항. 서둘러요."_

_그는 되돌아가고 있었다._

***

_40개월 동안 그는 비행기 여행을 피해오고 있었다. - 그것은 배에 몰래 타거나 경비없는 국경을 넘거나 국경 경비대를 가짜 신분증으로 속이는 일보다 더 까다로웠다. 그러나 그가 카이로에 도착하자 마자 만들었던 아서 도일이란 이름의 남자를 위한 영국 여권은 대단히 그럴듯 했던 모양이었다. 단 한명의 세관원의 눈에도 걸리지 않았다._

_그 야간 비행은 그의 인생에서 가장 긴 다섯 시간 동안 이어졌다. 그 내내 꼼짝않고 앉아서 눈앞의 트레이 테이블을 바라보고 있으면서도 사실은 보지 않는 상태로 손가락은 턱 아래에 첨탑처럼 모은 채 그는 자신의 머리속 깊은 곳, 이제 수개월도 넘는 시간 동안 그 안에 완전히 빠져들어가길 꺼려하고 있었던 그 장소로 빠져들어갔다. 녹슬어 있던 바퀴들이 다시 돌아가기 시작했다. 그리고 그는 그를 둘러싸고 있는 그 답답하고 작은 세상을 추리하는 것으로 그 바퀴들에 기름을 쳤다. 스튜어디스. 그녀는 주말 동안엔 몸을 판다. (그녀의 손톱의 정돈상태와 색상, 귀와 코에 있는 피어싱, 그녀가 마스카라를 칠한 방식을 통해 그는 그걸 알았다.) 그의 옆의 남자. 그는 최근 다시 술을 마시기 시작한 알콜 중독자였다. (그것은 그가 스카치를 들고 있는 방식과 그가 얼마나 추접스럽게 주류 카트를 힐끔거리는가 하는 것, 그가 십자말풀이를 어떻게 채우고 있는가 하는 점에 의한 것이었다.) 복도 건너의 여자. 그녀는 학대하는 남편과 카이로에서의 너무 힘들었던 기자 생활을 떠나 더블린에서 부모와 함께 지내기 위해 떠나는 중이었다. (그 징후는 명백하고 교과서적이었다.)_

_도화선에 불을 붙이고, 시계 태엽을 감고, 엔진에 시동을 걸자. 그는 다시 게임에 되돌아갈 필요가 있었다._

_거의 일요일 아침 5시쯤, 아서 도일은 아무것도 없이 휴대 전화와 여권 그리고 66 이집트 파운드를 들고 히스로 공항에서 비행기로부터 내렸다. 그는 돈을 영국 파운드화로 환전했다. 그리고 공항을 걸어 나와 택시 뒷좌석에 자리를 잡은 뒤 캐비에게 DI 레스트라드의 집으로 가도록 지시했다._

_도착했을때의 태양은 그저 하늘을 어스레한 정도로 밝히고 있었다. 그는 캐비에게 오파운드 지폐를 뺀 나머지를 전부 주었다. 그리고 차를 빠져나와 거리로 나왔다. 거기에서 그는 그 집을 바라보며 기다렸다. 경감이 여전히 코트 단추를 잠그며 현관문에 나타날 때까지 쭉. 그를 보자 셜록 안의 뭔가가 돌아가기 시작했다. 뭔가 이상하고 놀라운 것이. 그리고 그는 숨고 싶다는 욕망과 그를 외쳐 부르고 싶다는 욕망의 충돌에 괴로워졌다. 그는 양쪽 다 하지 않았다. 대신 그는 레스트라드가 차에 올라 멀어져 보이지 않게 되기를 조바심 치며 기다렸다._

_이런 식이 최선일 것이다. 그는 지금과 같은 차림 - 긴 머리에 턱수염, 이집트 거리의 부랑자 같은 차림의 자신을 보여줄 수는 없었다. 그 날이 가기 전에, 그래, 그는 그의 예전 친- ...동료와 만나면 된다. 하지만 그건 예전 그의 모습으로지, 지금 그의 모습으로는 아니었다._

_지금은 비어있는 집을 향해 그는 접근했다. (정원의 상태, 현관 앞에 불이 나가버린 전구, 창문에 어떻게 커튼이 쳐져 있는지를 보고 레스트라드가 다시 한번 독신남으로서 생활하고 있다는 걸 그는 알았다.) 그는 큰 기대없이 현관을 열어보았다. 당연하게 그것은 잠겨있었다. 그리고 그는 주변을 살피기 시작했다. - 현관 매트, 벽돌이 깔린 보도 가장자리에 쭉 놓여있는 돌들, 못생긴 정원 요정, - 그리고 그의 발 밑에 아주 미묘하게 덜컥이는 벽돌 하나. 그는 몸을 숙여 손으로 그것을 흔들어 보았다. 확실히 헐거웠다. 이젠 손톱으로 그걸 비틀어 보도로부터 빼냈다. 당연하게도, 그 아래엔 집 열쇠가 있었다. 그는 씩 미소지었다._

_안으로 들어가자 그는 문을 잠그고 곧장 부엌으로 향해 사과를 하나 집어들고 차와 토스트를 준비하는 동안 허겁지겁 베어먹었다. 그는 카운터 위 종이 봉투에서 체리 스트류델을 발견하고는 그것도 먹어치웠다. 만족한 뒤 그는 계단을 올라 안방으로 향했다._

_거기에서 그는 옷을 벗고 샤워를 했다. 레스트라드의 세면도구 용품들을 이용해 삼년하고 4개월전의 길이로 머리카락을 잘랐다. 턱수염을 자르고 매끈하게 면도를 하고는 잘라낸 머리카락이나 수염은 전부 비닐 봉투에 넣고 봉했다. 나중에 옷가지와 함께 어딘가 멀찍이 떨어져 있는 쓰레기 수거함에 버릴 생각이었다. 그는 레스트라드의 애프터쉐이브와 데오도란트, 칫솔을 사용한다는 일로 그의 영역과 사생활 속에 더욱 깊숙히 침범했다. 그리고나선 옷장을 습격해 팬티에서 런닝 셔츠, 양말에 이르기까지, 그리고나선 검은 바지와 진한 푸른색의 옷깃의 셔츠를 얻어냈다. 무엇도 그의 몸에 맞춰진 것은 아니지만, 충분히 잘 맞았다. 그는 검은 가죽 벨트를 곁들이는 걸로 마무리를 지었지만, 레스트라드의 신발 중엔 그의 발에 맞는 것이 하나도 없다는 걸 발견했다. 우선은 자신의 닳아빠진 등산화를 계속 신을 수 밖엔 없게 되었다._

_긴 거울을 통해 스스로를 살펴 본 그는 과거의 자신과의 유사성때문이 아니라(놀라울 정도로 익숙한 모습임에도 그렇기 때문에 더욱, 스스로를 바라본다는 일은 상처에 거의 가까웠다.), 한때 그가 가지고 있었던 모습과는 다르다는 것에 당혹함을 느꼈다. 그의 얼굴은 더 나이먹고 더 수척해 보였다. - 나이 때문이 아니라 그 세월들 때문이었다. - 그리고 그의 눈은 낯선이의 눈이었다. 그는 오래 바라볼 수가 없어서 고개를 돌렸다. 마주 바라보던 그 남자가 그는 마음에 들지 않았다._

_마침내 그는 레스트라드의 랩탑을 찾아냈다. 패스워드가 걸려 있었지만, 3분 안에 풀어냈다. 그건 레스트라드가 5년 전에 쓰던 패스워드의 변형이었다. 그래선 안된다는 걸 경감은 알았어야 했다._

_그는 하루 종일 - 세인트 엘리자베스 병원의 비공개 개인 기록과 존의 이메일 계정을 해킹하고 - 온라인 속에서 존에 대해 그가 찾아낼 수 있는 모든 것을 찾아 조사했다. 그가 찾아낸 거의 모든 것들은 다른 누군가에 의해 포스팅 된 것으로 결코 존 자신에 의한 것은 없었다. 그의 이메일 모두는 확실하게 업무적인 것 뿐이었다. 그리고 그는 자신들을 유명하게 만들어주었던, 당시 셜록이 그렇게 업데이트를 기다리며 집요하게 확인하곤 했던 그 블로그를 확인했다. 맨 처음 셜록은 자신에 대한 서술을 읽는 일에 흥미가 있었다. 하지만 시간이 흐르면서는 자신들이 함께 했던 사건에 관해서 존의 시선은 어떻게 보는지를 알 수 있었기 때문에 그곳에 찾아가곤 했었다. 그 시선은 자신의 것과는 너무나 달랐고 완전히 새롭고 대단히 흥미로웠다. 존은 블로그 안에서 스스로에 관해선 거의 이야기 하지 않았지만, 그럼에도 불구하고 존의 서술은 존 본인은 어떤 종류의 사람인지, 그는 어떻게 생각하는지, 그는 무얼 가치있게 생각하는지를 알 수 있는 하나의 창이 되어주었었다. 블로그는 3년 동안 건드려지지 않은 상태였다. 하지만 마지막 포스팅, 6월 16일자의 글을 읽고 그의 손은 마우스 위에서 얼어붙었다._

_그는 나의 가장 친한 친구였다. 그리고 난 언제나 그를 믿을 것이다._

_슬픈 마음으로 그는 창을 닫았다._

_남자친구와 반대로 메리 모스턴은 그들의 관계 진전, 사진들 그 밖의 모든 일들을 훨씬 더 철저하게 목록화 해두고 있었다. 셜록은 그 전부를, 글자 하나하나, 픽셀 하나하나까지 전부 빨아들여서 그들이 함께 살고 있는 플랫의 주소를 포함해 각각의 상세를 확실히 기억 속에 새겨두었다._

_야드의 망에 접속하기 위해선 레스트라드가 필요했다._

_진입로를 올라오고 있는 건 바로 그였다. 그는 랩탑을 닫았다._

**금요일, 18.27 hrs**

셜록은 깨어났다. 잠든지 정확히 세 시간 후였다.

그러고나서 그는 깨달았다. 자신의 최대의 실수, 그 작고도 무심한 오류, 26개월 전 던졌던 그 단 한마디의 발언. 그것이 이 끔찍한 재앙으로, 존의 납치와 고문으로, 그리고 메리의 살해로 이어졌다는 것을.

그는 또한 깨달았다. 존을 찾아낼 정확한 방법을.


	19. 탈주범이 되다

**DAY 10**  
**금요일, 18.28 hrs**

"우리는 같아. 너랑 나."

"내 말 들려, 존? 우린 똑같아. 두 개의 다른 삶을 사는 한 남자. - 한 사람의 여러 변형이야. 우린 용감해. 우린 군인의 절제력과 싸움꾼의 심장을 가졌지. 불같은 성미, 고통에 대한 높은 내성, 언제든 공격할 자세, 죽이기 위한 본능."

"우린 뼛속까지 충성스럽지. 충실함은 우리를 이루고 있는 근간이야. 우리는 우리 자신보다 더 위대한 남자들에게 충성을 맹세했었어. 우린 한결같고, _강박적인_ 헌신에 몰두했었어. 그들의 이름 아래에선 뭐든지, 정말로 _뭐든지_ 하려 했었지."

"우린 정직해. 넌 그가 어디있는지 모른다고 말했지. 그러니까 넌 모르고 있는게 맞아. 그리고 난 널 부숴버리겠다고 말했어. 그래서 그렇게 하는 거야."

"왜냐하면 결국엔, 내가 더 낫다는 걸 넌 알게 될테니까."

"내가 더 위대한 주인을 섬겼어. 내 주인이 날 떠났을 때, 그는 내게 왕국을 주었지. 네 주인은 널 지옥으로 던져 넣었군."

"그는 어디지, 나의 친애하는 존? 어째서 그는 오지 않는걸까? 그건 근본적으로 넌 그에게 개 이상의 무언가였던 적이 결코 없었기 때문은 아닐까? 귀엽고 작은 강아지 말이야. 네가 그와 알고 지낸 그리 오래지 않은 기간 내내, 넌 그의 발 뒤꿈치에서 캥캥거리던 강아지였던 거야. 어루만져주고 과자를 던져줄 대상이자, 꾸짖기도 하고 안아주기도 할 대상이었겠지. 하지만 개는 말이야, 모든 주인들이 익히 알고 있는 대로, 사람과 동등하진 않아. 결코 그렇지 않지."

"개는 주인을 위해 스스로를 희생하려 들어, 안그래? 하지만 과연 어떤 사람이 잡종개 한마리를 위해 목숨을 던질까?"

"넌 개야, 존 왓슨. 그냥 개. 셜록 홈즈는 거의 _사람들에_ 대해 흥미가 없었지. 그런데 어째서 그가 _네게_ 관심을 주겠어?"

"그는 널 포기했어. 오래된 껌 마냥 널 뱉어냈지. 손톱 거스러미처럼 널 잘라낸 거야. 넌 중고 가게의 쓰레기야."

"하지만 난 네 가치를 알아. 이제 넌 내 거야. 날 위해 신음해, 존. 너의 새 주인이 가진 그 무엇과도 비교할 수 없는 힘에 헐떡거려봐. 그리고 날 사랑하도록 해. 너의 충성심은 이제 내게 속해있어. 네 몸과 마음은 영원히 _나로_ 가득 채워지는 거야."

"그는 결코 오지 않아."

"넌 내 거야."

**금요일, 18.44 hrs**

계속 불이 켜져 있었다.

그러니까, 그건 전부 _조명_ 의 문제였다. 어째서 _조명_ 에 대한 걸 떠올리지 못했던가? 3년전의 그였다면, 그 중요성을 즉시 인식해 냈을 것이다. 그러나 그의 기술은 연습 부족 상태였다. 그는 이렇게 느슨해지도록 그냥 두고만 자신이 싫어졌다.

그건 형광등이었다. - 그는 비디오를 통해 알 수 있었다. 그 축축한 지하방에 깜빡거리는 형광등 불빛. 그리고 70년대 스타일의 타일 바닥을 가진 30년대에 세워진 건물. 런던의 어딘가. (증거-중심인 자신의 기질과 달리 그는 이 문제에 관해선 레스트라드의 감을 믿었다.) 버려진 건물이라고? 분명 그랬을 것이다. _분명_ 그랬던 것이다. 하지만 만일 그렇다고 한다면, 어째서 그 곳에 아직도 전기가 연결되어 있는걸까?

어째서 버려진 건물에 계속 전기가 공급되고 있단 말인가?

왜냐하면 그것이 버려지거나, 유기되거나, 황폐화되거나, 폐기된 장소로 등록되어 있지 않았기 때문이었다 유괴범들은 아직도 모리아티의 게임을 플레이하고 있었다. 그를 파괴시키고 말았던 그 게임을. 모든 체스말 각각의 움직임은 간단하고, 고전적이고, 불필요하게 영리하지 않고, 괜한 새로운 방법을 찾느라 시간을 소모하지 않았다. 매수. 기록 보관 담당에게 뇌물을 먹여 기록을 바꿨을 것이다.

그렇다면, 문서상 증거가 남아있을게 분명했다.

그는 어느시점엔가 버려진 곳로 등록된 건물을 찾고 있는 중이었다. 그러나 그것은 다시 사용되는 건물 리스트로 재등록되지는 않았을 것이다. 그런 식의 일은 그 건물로 향해 관심을 끌게 될 위험이 있었다. 재사용을 위해선 점검 절차를 불러들일 수 밖에 없게 될테니까. _그렇지 않은가? 당연히 그럴 것이다_. _스스로를 의심하는 것은 그만두자._ 그럼 다른 선택지는 무엇이 있을까? 공공 기록 상으로 어떤 건물이 그냥 스르르 사라져버리는 일은 없었다.

 _좋아, 그럼 일단 물러 나자. 사실을 나열하자. 불가능한 것을 제외시키자._ 이미 세워진 조건으로, 아직 전기가 들어오긴 하지만 버려진 것으로도, 그렇다고 사용중인 것으로도 등록되어 있지 않아야 한다는 조건에 맞아 떨어지는 아무도 쓰지 않는 건물. 무엇이 남을까?

철거 건물.

서류상으로 그곳은 철거 건물로 등록되어 있을게 분명했다. 해커가 되었든 스파이가 되었든 그 누군가는 _진행중_ 이라는 데이타 값을 _완료_ 라고 고쳐넣는 식으로 간단히 철거 회사의 전자 파일을 조작할 수 있었을 것이다. 그러면 그 곳은 버려진 건물 리스트로부터 사라지게 될 것이다. 분명 언젠가 누군가가 알아차리긴 하겠지만 지금 당장의 일은 아닐 것이고 그렇게 빠른 시점 내의 일도 아닐 것이다. 딱히 철거 공사 일정이 수주일에서 수개월 안에 계획되어 있는 것이 아니라면.

그러면 뉴 스코틀랜드 야드의 경관들와 같이 그가 만들어냈던 조건으로 수색을 하는 사람들에게 그 건물의 존재는 보이지 않게 될 것이다. 그들은 철거 건물에 대한 확인은 하지 않고 있었으니까.

그는 런던 전기 회사에서 서비스를 제공하고 있는 건물의 리스트와 그러니까... 30일... - _그랬다. 청구서가 발행되는 기간은 30일이다._ \- 30일이라는 시간 영역 내에서 최근 철거된 건물의 리스트를 교차 검색해야 했다. 만일 어느 주소지가 양쪽 리스트에 모두 나타나게 된다면...

그는 존을 찾게 되는 것이다.

**금요일, 20.58 hrs**

"총경님, 구금 이송 명령서가 왔습니다. 즉시 처리되어야 한다는군요."

피츠 총경은 책상 위의 산더미같은 서류 너머 샐리 도노반이 다시 그의 문간에 서 있는 것을 보았다. 그녀는 문지방을 사이에 두고 한쪽 발만 안으로 들여놓고 있었고, 손에는 얇은 마닐라 봉투가 들려 있었다. 그는 그 모습에 진력을 느꼈다.

"누구의 이송인가?" 그가 물었다.

"그렉 레스트라드입니다."

" _뭐?_ 어디로? 어디 권한으로?" 그의 눈이 두꺼운 사각 안경테 만큼이나 커졌다.

"MI5입니다." 그녀는 안으로 더 들어오더니 그의 사인을 받기 위해 서류를 넘겼다. "명령서랑 같이 정보부 요원이 5분전에 도착했어요."

"이건 터무니 없는 일이군. 그가 말했다. 그는 서류를 열어 명령서를 읽었다. 그의 눈이 어느 단어를 만나자 가늘어졌다. "홈즈. _마이크로프트_  홈즈. 부디 내게 말해주게, 여기 이 사람은 아무런 관계가 -"

"셜록 홈즈의 형이라고 알고있어요." 그녀가 말했다.

"이게 어떻게 돌아가는 일인가, 샐리?"

"그건 저도 정말로 알고 싶습니다, 총경님."

"그들은 그와는 아무 볼 일이 없을텐데. 딱히... 하느님 맙소사, 반역죄? 국가 보안? 큰 형님들은 지금까지 쭉 그를 의심스럽게 지켜보면서 그가 실수를 하길 기다렸다는 건가? 그러면서도 이런 밑바닥의 스코틀랜드 빌어먹을 야드에서 지내는 우리같은 놈들에겐 굳이 말해줄 생각은 들 리 없었다는 건가? 그가 이 사건으로 일으킨 난장판을 그냥 우리가 처리하게 두면 안된다는 건가? 이런 빌어먹을! 마음에 들지 않는군. 눈꼽만큼도 맘에 들지 않아."

"저도 그렇습니다, 총경님."

그는 불끈해서 자리에 앉아 있었다. 손에는 볼펜을 들고 있지만 이송 명령서에 사인할 기분은 들지 않는 듯 했다. 그는 쾅하고 펜을 내려놓았다. "저 높은 쪽으로부터의 음모야! _정부_ 의 음모라고. 그리고 그 홈즈 형제들이 이 모든 일들의 중심에 있는 거지. 그 왓슨이란 친구가 휘말리고 만 일을 봐. 불쌍한 자식. 정말로 불쌍하군. 그들은 우리에게 그의 시체를 처리하게 만들고 말 거야. 그나마 그 남자에게 그의 편에 서서 이 일에 분노를 터트릴 만한 가족이 아무도 없다는 게 그나마 우리에겐 운이 좋은 일로 생각해야겠군. 그리고 그 놈도 하나도 다를 거 없이 똑같아. _망할_ 레스트라드같으니!"

"어떻게 하시겠습니까, 총경님?"

"내게 무슨 선택권이 있겠나. 빌어먹을 정부 명령이잖아. 명령서에 사인을 하는 게 내가 해야 할 일이겠지. 레스트라드를 _그들의_ 문제로 만들어주는 거 말이야." 짜증스럽다는 듯이 고개를 저으며 그는 명령서에 사인을 하고 도노반을 향해 불쑥 내밀었다. "그를 후딱 스코틀랜드 야드에서 내보내."

**금요일, 21.09 hrs**

"위쪽에서 명령서가 왔죠." 도노반이 말했다. "당신은 이제 내무성으로 이송될 겁니다."

레스트라드는 이제 8시간째 아까와 같은 방, 같은 의자에 앉아 같은 테이블에 사슬로 연결되어 있었다. 그는 피츠에서 시작해 오히긴스, 도노반에 이르기까지 모든 사람들에게 심문을 받고 있었다. 그 모든 시간 내내, 그는 거의 반잔의 물 조차 마시지 못했다. 그리고 시시각각 시간이 흐를 수록 점점 초조함과 흥분을 더해가면서도 겉으로는 차분한 가면을 쓰고 있었다. 그러나 이제 그는 눈에 띄게 경계하는 모습을 보였다.

"누구의 명령서지?"

"말했잖아요. 내무성."

"이름이 뭐냐고."

"당신은 요구할 위치가 아니에요."

"공문이 있나?" 그가 물었다.

"그렇지 않았다면 우리는 당신을 건네주지 않겠죠."

"그걸 보고 싶군."

"피츠가 가지고 있어요. 그가 사인했죠. 그리고 우리가 받은 명령은 지체없이 따르도록 되어 있어요. 여기 경관들이 당신을 데리고 나가 밖에서 기다리는 정보부 요원에게 넘겨 줄겁니다."

어째서 그들은 밖에서 기다리고 있는 것일까? 호흡을 고르며 그는 은팔찌를 짤그랑거렸다. "그럼, 가지." 그가 말했다.

그녀는 경관들에게 고개를 끄덕여 보이며 복도에서 기다리라고 지시했다. 그녀가 다시 그를 향해 몸을 돌리더니 말했다. "무슨 우스운 일을 벌이시진 않으시겠죠?"

"스코틀랜드 야드 한중간에서? 난 미치지 않았네."

"절 속이셨을 수도 있죠."

그녀는 방을 가로질러왔다. 그러자 그는 수갑이 채워진 손목을 들어 올렸다. 놀랍게도 그녀는 그가 샐리 도노반에게 기대할 그런 평소와 같은 효율적인 움직임을 보이지 않고 있었다. 그녀는 문과 양방향 거울 양쪽 모두를 향해 등을 지고는 그의 의자에 가까운 쪽의 테이블 구석에 앉아서, 한참동안을 맞는 열쇠를 찾으며 시간을 끌었다. 그리고 그녀는 그를 향해 머리의 각도를 기울여서는 거의 입술을 움직이지 않고 말했다. 그는 그녀의 말을 듣기 위해 몸을 숙여야 했다.

"스터빈스." 그가 말했다. 처음 그는 그녀가 무슨 말을 하는지 이해하지 못했다. 그러나 그녀의 조심스러운 태도 덕에 그는 어떤 식의 혼란도, 그리고 곧장 이어진 놀라움도 겉으로 드러내지 않을 수 있었다. "애버렛 스터빈스. 그가 바로 절 부추긴 사람이에요." 그녀는 열쇠를 돌려 테이블에 연결된 금속 사슬을 풀었다. 그러고나선 평소의 자신만만한 목소리로 그녀가 말했다. "일어나요."

두근거리는 심장으로 그는 의자를 뒤로 밀어내고 일어났다. 그녀가 자신의 손을 앞으로 모아 수갑을 채우는 동안, 그는 낮은 목소리로 말했다. "샐리. 샐리. 자네는 뭔가 해야 하네."

"알아요."

"오히긴스에게 말해야 해."

"내겐 그도 그 일부가 아닐 거라는 확신이 별로 없어요." 그녀는 중얼거렸다. 그는 충격을 감추지 못하고 입을 떡 벌렸다. 하지만 도노반은 그의 팔을 붙들고 그를 끌고 문으로 향했다. "그를 여기서 데려가도록 해."

그는 그녀를 뒤로 남기고 떠났다. 머리속이 어지러웠다. 그의 양쪽에 버티고 있는 순경들이 그를 데리고 복도를 따라내려가 엘리베이터로 향했다. 수십명의 경찰들의 시선이 자신을 따라오는 걸 그는 느꼈다. 그들 머리속에 무슨 일이 돌아가고 있는 것인가, 그리고 그렉 레스트라드가 _체포_ 된거야? 라며 궁금해하는 독백이 거의 들을 수 있을 것 같은 정도였다. 범죄자로 여겨진다는 건 굴욕적이었다. 그러나 그가 상상한 만큼 심하게 거슬리진 않았다. 지금은 더 위태롭고 큰 일들이 있었다.

건물 밖에서 그는 정장 차림의 두 남자를 만났다. - 보아하니 내무성 소속 정보 요원. 그들은 아무말없이 그저 고개를 끄덕이며, 마치 그가 무슨 최고 비밀 공무 담당자라도 되는 것처럼 대했다. 요원 하나가 그의 팔꿈치를 잡고는 거리를 향해 그의 몸을 돌리며 말했다. "이쪽으로 오시죠." 그는 그를 검은 타운카 뒷좌석으로 안내했다.

문이 쿵하고 닫혔다. 그때서야 그는 뒷좌석에 자신이 혼자가 아니라는 걸 알았다.

"레스트라드 경감."

"미스터 홈즈."

"당신에게 친구가 필요할 거라고 말씀드렸지죠?" 마이크로프트 홈즈는 운전석 거울을 향해 눈을 들어 올렸다. "가지."

**금요일, 21.16 hrs**

"그거면 돼. 이제 그만해. 말했잖아, 그를 괴롭히는 건 이만하면 됐다고 했지, 렉스." 마지못해 렉스가 말을 따르는 동안, 그는 음침한 미소를 스스로를 향해 지었다. "아무래도 네가 그 테이저를 어떻게 사용하고 있는지를 좀 더 자세히 주시해야겠어. 그렇지, 친구?"

"아, 좀, 셉. 쭉 당신과 다즈만 그와 즐거움을 가져왔었잖아요. 게다가, 이건 우리의 친구가 움직이게끔 만들 몇가지 방법 중 하나라구요." 렉스가 테이저를 테이블 위에 올리고 바지위에 얼룩진 손을 문지르며 말했다. "그게 아니면, 그는 마치 죽은 것 같아 보일 걸요."

"그는 이제 좀 혼수 상태에 든 모양이야, 안그래? 불쌍한 펫. 그를 _자극_ 시킬 수 있는 방법이 전부 뭐가 있지?" 모란이 말했다.

"별로 없어요. 이젠 거의 다 제대로 의식없이 나오는 것들 뿐이죠. 가볍게 전기 충격을 준다든가, 가볍게 붕가붕가한다든가 하면 반응을 얻을 수 있죠. 그리고 실리스에 손가락 하나를 가져다 대는 것도요."

"그럼 자발적인 쪽은?"

"지금까지? 딱 하나죠. 그에게 물을 제공하는 일."

"아. 인간이 필요로 하는 가장 기본적인 것이지. 적어도 생존 본능만은 완전히 그를 버리진 않았나보군."

모란은 모로 누운 존 곁에 웅크리고는 그의 몸을 굴려 똑바로 눕혔다. 잠시 그의 머리가 이리저리 흔들리다 멈췄다. 존의 코는 천장을 향해 있었고 눈은 꾹 감겨져 있었다. 때때로 근육이 경련하면 가벼운 떨림이 그의 몸을 훑고 내려갔다. 모란은 부어오른 뺨에 손등을 대고는 손가락을 미끄러 뜨리며 재갈로 쓰고 있는 꼬아놓은 행주를 넘어서 피로 물든 어두운 금발의 턱수염으로 향했다. 존은 반응이 없었다. 그러나 모란은 그의 이마 위로 튀어나온 정맥에세 맥박이 꿈틀대는 걸 볼 수 있었다. 그는 그의 이름을 불렀다. 이번에도 눈꺼풀 한번 꿈틀하지 않았다. 결국 그는 손등으로 힘껏 그의 얼굴을 후려쳤다. 존의 머리가 옆으로 휙 꺽여 코가 바닥에 닿았다. 그리고 무의식적인 신음이 그의 목구멍을 통과했다. 그러나 그 외엔 그는 그저 바닥에 누운 마네킹 그 자체였다.

"또 다른 사진을 찍어야 해요." 렉스는 곰곰히 생각했다. "뭔가 그로테스크한 걸로. 목줄을 차고 네 발로 엎드려서 물그릇을 핥아먹는 존 왓슨이라든가. 아니면 입에 사과를 물고 꼬챙이를 꽂은 존 왓슨이라든가." 그는 웃음을 터트렸다. "그 사진을 커다랗게 확대해서 M25 고속도로 광고판에 실을 수 있겠죠. 그거라면 셜록 홈즈를 열린 공간으로 끌어낼 수 있을 거란 생각이 들지 않나요?"

"안돼." 모란이 말했다. "이건 셜록 홈즈가 느끼는 감상과는 상관없어. 어떤 남자가 고문당하는 걸 본다고 해서 그의 어느 것도 뒤흔들지는 못해. 그렇지 않았다면 벌써 수일전 자기 이름을 대며 나타났을 거야. 물론 그건, 우리의 친구 레스트라드가 성공적으로 그에게 알려줬을 때의 일이긴 하겠지. 문제는 렉스, 홈즈는 퍼즐을 좋아한다는 거야. 그것도 위험도가 높은 수수께끼 찾기를. 그 끝에 상품이 있다는 것만은 확실하게 해두자고. 그를 살려두도록 해. 알았어? 어쩌면 오늘밤엔 토마토 캔을 하나 더 주는 게 좋겠군. 다즈가 또 그의 몸에 올라타게 되기 전에 말이야. 토마토 그리고 물도. 착한 의사 양반에게 조금은 여분의 기력을 주도록 하자고. 만일 우리가 그를 잃게 되면, 지금 그 늙은 여편네가 사라지고 없는 만큼 우리에겐 더이상 딸랑거리고 흔들만한 당근이 없게 된단 말이야."

그는 존의 얼굴과 꿈틀거리는 그의 정맥 혈관을 바라보며, 손가락 세 개를 툭 불거진 갈비뼈와 푹 꺼진 복부가 만들어낸 고랑을 따라 미끄러뜨렸다. 그리고 멍하게 그가 얼마만큼의 체중을 잃었을지 궁금해했다. 그러고 난 뒤엔 실리스에 한손을 얹어 그 가시가 더욱 깊이 살갗을 파고들어 깊숙히 자리잡는 모습을 상상하며 아래로 눌렀다. 존의 다리가 홱 움직여졌고, 높은 톤의 신음이 그의 목구멍에 가르릉거렸다. 그의 얼굴이 아픔으로 일그러지며 새하얗게 질렸다.

"정신이 아직 있군." 모란이 부드럽게 말했다.

"셉."

피트와 다즈가 성큼성큼 부엌으로 걸어들어오는 동안 그는 자리에서 일어났다. 피트는 앞에 전화기를 들고 보아하니 데이타를 뒤지고 있는 중이었다. "뭔가 있나? DI 레스트라드에 대한 기소는 인정될 거 같나?"

"그는 야드내의 넘버 원 용의자예요." 피트가 말했다. "어느 혐의도 전부 성공적으로 씌워졌죠. 하지만 방금 우리 정보원이 전화를 걸어왔습니다. 레스트라드가 이송중이라고."

" _이송?_ 어디로? 그게 무슨 말이야?"

"스코틀랜드 야드는 더이상 관리권을 가지고 있지 않습니다. 이제 그는 MI5의 손에 들어갔죠."

" _왜?_ "

"저희도 잘은 모르겠습니다. 하지만 레스트라드는 야드에 누군가가 침투해 있다는 걸 알고 있어요."

모란이 위험하게 눈을 빛내며 앞으로 나섰다. "어떻게?"

"전 모릅니다. 분명 누수가 있었던 거겠죠."

"그럴리 없어. 우리 사람들중 하나가 규칙을 벗어난 것이 아닌한 - "

"모든 절차는 그 편지대로 따르고 있습니다. 의혹으로 해석될 가능성이 있는 모든 행위가 레스트라드를 얽어매고 있죠. 우리 플레이어들은 각자 빈틈없는 배경과 근무 기록을 가지고 있습니다. 어떤 통신 채널도 난공불락이며 거기에 더해 암호화까지 되어 있죠. 하지만 레스트라드는 확신하고 있습니다. 우리가 설치해 두었던 도청기를 통해 그가 도노반 경사에게 그 일에 관해 이야기하는 걸 전부 엿들었습니다."

"그녀에 대해 우리가 걱정을 해야 하는가?"

"그녀는 레스트라드를 싫어합니다. 그리고 그녀는 저쪽에 누운 _저것_ 도 그렇게 좋아하진 않죠." 그는 존을 향해 고갯짓을 했다. "우린 우리에게 필요한 자리에 그녀를 억눌러 두고 있습니다."

"그런데 지금 레스트라드는 MI5와 함께 있지." 그는 생각에 잠겨 손 안의 메스를 빙글빙글 돌렸다. "질문은 _왜_ 라는 거야? 그들이 그에게 무슨 흥미가 있는 거지?"

"우리에겐 내무성 안에 아무 눈도 귀도 없습니다." 렉스가 말했다.

"그건 _알아_. 그리고 지금 우리에게 가장 필요없는 일은 MI5가 스코틀랜드 안을 수사하게 되는 거야. 만일 레스트라드가 의심을 가지고 있다면, 그는 그 말을 하려 들거야. 질문은, 그래서 그들이 얼마나 그의 말을 심각하게 받아들일까 하는 거지."

"정말 위험합니다, 셉."

모란은 존을 힐끔 내려다 보았다. 그 남자는 - 어쨌든 그에게서 남겨진 껍데기 같은 것은 - 다시 꼼짝하지 않고 있었다. 그저 지속되는 아픔에 헐떡이느라 빠르게 가슴이 오르내릴 뿐이었다. "생각하고 있던 것 보다 빨리 이동해야되겠어. 오늘밤."

"청구 기간은 앞으로 6일 동안엔 끝나지 않습니다." 피트가 그에게 상기시켰다. "그때까진 저흰 눈에 띄지 않을 겁니다."

"난 어떤 위험도 감수할 생각이 없어. 만일 그들이 레스트라드가 아닌 다른 스파이가 있다고 의심하게 된다면, 누군가 우연하게도 올바른 질문을 던지게 될 수도 있겠지. 그리고 난 우리의 상품을 너무 이르게 포기할 마음도 없고. 아니야, 우린 자정까지는 이곳에서 떠나는 거야. 다즈, 먼저 가서 우리의 새 장소를 확실히 준비해 둬. 피트, 차를 가져와. 넌 여기 남겨두지, 렉스. 여기에 쓰러져있는 우리의 작은 친구를 지켜보고 있도록 해. 다들, 11시까지는 무선 침묵을 지키도록."

"야드 안에 있는 우리쪽 플레이어들에게 말해줄까요?"

"아니. 그들은 위험해졌어. 일단 레스트라드가 알고 있는 것이든, 아니면 그저 단순히 의심하고 있는 것을 말하게 되면 - "

"그런 거면, 그에게 그런 기회를 주지 말기로 하죠, 셉."

모란은 생각에 잠겨 그를 바라보았다. "무슨 뜻이지?"

"레스트라드는 이동 중입니다. 내무성에 닿기 전에 그를 제거할 수 있을 겁니다."

"그를 암살하자고? 그럼 그가 스파이가 아니었다는 걸 확실하게 알게 될텐데."

"탈출 시도가 실패하고 말았다는 것처럼 보인다면 그렇지 않겠지요. 아니면 자살이라든가."

**금요일, 21.31 hrs**

타운카가 빅토리아가를 향해 좌회전 하는 동안, 마이크로프트는 레스트라드의 수갑을 풀어 주었다. "저희는 어느 로얄 마린의 - 그러니까 전직 마린이라고 해야겠군요. - 흔적을 뒤쫓고 있었습니다. 코드네임은 LANCE, 나이 37세. 그는 그의 부대에서 가장 노련한 병사이자 백발백중의 스나이퍼였습니다. 그러나 그는 변절했습니다. 그리고 아프가니스탄에서 지내던 중 탈주했죠. 5년 반 전입니다."

"그건 존이 아프가니스탄에 있던 때군요.' 레스트라드는 왼쪽 손목을 문지르며 말했다.

"바로 정확합니다. 그러나 그에겐 존 왓슨과의 명시적인 관계는 없습니다. 저희가 발견한 바로는요. 하지만 그는 약삭빠른 악마지요. 저희는 LANCE가 변절하기 전에 제임스 모리아티와의 유대 관계를 맺었다고 믿습니다. 그리고 중동의 테러리스트 조직에 관여하며 스스로 다양한 공격의 계획과 실행에 가담했다고 믿습니다. 우린 쭉 그를 지켜보고 있었습니다. 하지만 우리가 너무 가까이 다가게 되면 늘 그는 사라지고 말았죠. 그는 삼십 삼일 전 우리의 레이더 망을 벗어났습니다. 마지막으로 확인된 위치는 크로아티아였습니다. 하지만 수집된 정보들은 그가 북쪽으로 이동했다는 걸 암시하고 있었습니다. 아주 빠르게."

"그 코드네임인지 뭔지는 그만둬요. 그의 본명이 뭡니까?"

"세바스찬 빅터 모란. 런던 출신입니다."

"좋아요. 당신 전화기를 좀 봐야겠습니다." 레스트라드가 말했다.

한쪽 눈썹을 치켜올리며 마이크로프트는 그것을 건넸다. 그리고 레스트라드는 빠르게 기억해 둔 전화번호를 입력했다. 그는 귀에 대고 기다렸다. 수초가 흘렀다. 그리곤 화를 내며 고개를 저었다. "젠장."

"누구에게 전화를 걸고 계시는 겁니까?"

"제가 현장에 두고 있는 남자입니다." 그는 애매하게 말했다. 그는 새 문자 창을 열어 입력을 시작했다.

"어떤 남자입니까?" 레스트라드가 대답하지 않자, 그는 좀 더 꿋꿋하게 스스로의 말을 반복했다. "어떤 남자냐고 말씀드렸습니다."

"내가 믿는 유일한 사람. 당신을 제외하고. 그는 존을 찾고 있습니다." 그는 송신 버튼을 눌렀다. 그러나 화면이 어두워지고 난 후에도 그는 전화기를 되돌려주지 않았다.

"당신 부하 중 하나입니까?"

"그런 셈이죠. 정확히는 아니지만."

" _그게_ 무슨 뜻이신 겁니까?"

"얘기가 복잡해요. 하지만 전 그를 믿습니다."

"어떻게 _제가_ 그를 믿어도 좋다는 걸 알 수 있는 겁니까?"

" _절_ 믿어 주시죠. 그는 존을 찾기 위해 우리가 가진 최고의 카드입니다." 그는 창 밖을 내다보았다. "그리고 그는 자신이 걸어 들어가고 있는 위험이 어떤 종류인지 확실히 알고 있습니다. 젠장할. 마이크로프트. 대체 이게 어떻게 돌아가고 있는 겁니까? 스코틀랜드 야드에 배신자, 그리고 변절한 군인, 스나이퍼 암살자, 고문범, 새디스트, 강간범..."

"강간범?"

그는 천천히 긴 숨을 내쉬었다. "비디오가 있었습니다. 사진 뒤에 보내진."

"오, 맙소사."

"이건 범죄와 음모, 사악함이 온통 뒤섞인 허리케인입니다. 그리고 존이 그 한가운데에 붙잡혀 있는 거겠죠."

"셜록 때문에."

레스트라드는 굳어진 시선을 들어 마이크로프트와 눈을 마주쳤다. "모리아티 때문입니다. 도저히 멈추는게 불가능해 보이는 바퀴들이 굴러가게 해 놓고는 죽어버린 남자. 그는 셜록을 파괴할 생각이었을 겁니다. 하지만 그 움직임은 셜록으로는 멈추지 않았습니다. 그렇죠? 그럼 존으로는 멈추게 될까요?"

또다시 서둘러 문자를 보내려 그의 손가락이 휴대전화 화면 위로 움직였다.

**금요일, 21.38 hrs**

레스트라드로부터 보내진 또다른 문자.

그는 그걸 믿지 않았다.

그는 몰리를 믿었다. 그리고 몰리는 레스트라드가 체포되었다고 말했다. 만일 그게 사실이라면, 야드가 그의 전화기를 가지고 있을 것이며 너무나 분별 없는 일이겠지만 레스트라드가 깨끗하게 지워두지 않았던 모든 그들 사이의 통신 내역 역시 가지고 있을 가능성이 있었다. 그들은 레스트라드가 누군가와 함께 일하고 있다는 걸 알고는, 그를 바깥으로 꾀어내려는 시도를 하고 있는 것일 수도 있었다.

그래서 그는 첫번째 문자를 무시했다. 그 내용은 자신이 자유로워졌다고 주장하며 전화해 달라는 요구였다. 두번째 문자가 온 다음엔 전화기를 꺼버렸다.

그는 경찰에 대해선 아무런 신뢰가 없었다. 형에게 알려질 기회는 피해오고 있었으며 일분이라도 그를 찾아내는 일에 지체할 여유가 없다는 것이 두려웠다. 그리고 더이상 몰리를 끌어들일 수도 없었다. 그녀에게 익명으로 전화를 걸어달라는 일조차 부탁할 수 없었다. 그녀가 역추적 당할 수도 있다는 가능성 만으로도 너무 위험했다. 그는 혼자였다.

해가 진 것은 거의 3시간 전의 일이었다. 셜록은 이스트 엔드의 인적 없는 어느 거리와 넓게 펼쳐진 방치되어 잡초가 무성한 잔디밭 사이를 구분하고 있는 콘크리트 벽 위에서 뛰어내렸다. 그는 그림자 속에 웅크리고 주위를 관찰했다. 정원 너머로 딱 8분의 1마일 되는 곳에 St Mary’s Convent of the Most Precious Blood성 메리 수녀원이 서 있었다. 시의 기록에 따르면 그곳은 이제 10개월째 비어 있었고 14일 전 철거되어 있었다. 그런데 아직 그것이 이곳에 서 있었다. 어둑한 3층 건물엔 벽돌로 된 굴뚝들이 달려 있었고 넓은 자갈이 깔린 진입로 한가운데에 커다란 십자가가 있었다. 건물은 완벽하게 텅 비어 보였다.

그러나 셜록은 알았다. 늘 그가 뭔가를 알아낼 때와 마찬가지로 확실하게, 존이 이 안의 어딘가에 있다는 사실을.

그는 그를 쫓아 안으로 들어갈 생각이었다. 존과 함께 밖으로 나오거나 혹은 결코 다시는 나오는 일이 없거나, 이제 그 둘 중의 하나가 될 것이다.

그에겐 손전등도, 총도 없었다. 그에겐 지원팀도, 어떤 식인가의 희망도 그 무엇도 없었다. 하지만 그저 일 초뿐이라고 해도 더 기다릴 마음은 없었다. 그는 돌벽 옆에 웅크리고 있던 자세로부터 일어나서 천천히 오래된 수녀원을 향해 나아갔다. 소리없이. 마치 현재 지금 그가 존재하고 있는 상태, 그 자체인 유령이라도 되는 것처럼.

**금요일, 21.44 hrs**

"아니. 안됩니다. 내무성은 아니에요. 운전사에게 계속 가라고 말해요."

"그대로 쭉 달리도록, 데이븐포트." 마이크로프트가 앞으로 몸을 숙이고 말했다. 그리고 레스트라드를 향해서. "어째서입니까? 우린 어디로 가는 겁니까?"

"아직은 몰라요. 그냥 쭉 달리도록 해요." 그는 다시 헛된 희망을 품고 _송신_ 버튼을 눌렀다.

"A302로." 마이크로프트가 지시했다.

"빅토리아 강변길을 타요." 레스트라드가 정신을 다른 곳에 판채 말했다. "그냥 쭉 달리도록 하세요."

운전사는 아무런 망설임없이 다음 길에서 좌회전 했다. 분명 그는 마이크로프트의 수수께끼같은 태도에 익숙한 모양이었다.

"누가 절 미행하고 있었던 겁니까?"

"네?" 레스트라드는 멍하니 말했다.

"제가 미행 당하고 있다고 말씀하셨죠."

금새 레스트라드가 그 말을 그에게 했던 건 분명 셜록이었을 거라는 걸 깨달은 순간, 혼란의 안개가 사그라들었다. 그런데 그때 셜록은 자기가 _그와_ 연락을 하고 있는 중이라고 생각했었다. 그렇다면 그건 혹시 _그가_  미행 당하고 있었다는 뜻이었을까? 본능적으로 그는 뒤를 돌아보기 위해 목을 쭉 뺐다.

"우린 모두 미행 당하고 있다는 건 확실하겠지요." 그는 건조하게 말했다.

"제 얘기는 캠든에서 말입니다. 그 카페요."

레스트라드는 이를 악물고 숨을 들이켜며, 어떻게 이 문제를 거짓으로 넘겨야 할지 고민했다. 하지만 아니다. 아니었다. 지금은 그 계략을 고백해야 할 때였다. 존을 걱정하고 있는 세상에 몇 안되는 사람들을 모두 같은 빛 아래에 세워서, 다들 서로를 확실히 보고 하나가 되어 함께 일해야 할 때였다.

"미스터 홈즈, 아서 도일이라는 이름을 아십니까?"

"아니오. 어째서입니까? 제가 알아야 하는 겁니까? 그게 절 따라오고 있는 사람의 이름입니까?"

 _당신이 생각하고 있는 방식으로는 아니지_. "그가 바로 현장에 있는 제 사람입니다. 그는... 확실한 정보를 가지고 있었습니다.... 그러니까 스파이를 나타내는 정보 말입니다.... 그가 그걸 제게 전했고, 그리고 전 그걸 당신에게 알렸죠. 하지만 그는 레이더망에 걸리지 않을 수 있도록 숨어지내고 있습니다. 추적 당하지 않을 겁니다."

마이크로프트는 코웃음쳤다. "만일 그가 그렇게 훌륭하다면, 우리와 일할 수 있도록 그를 저희에게 보내 주셔야겠군요."

레스트라드는 얄궂은 미소를 지었다. "그래요, 좀 괜찮은 친구죠. 그가 없었다면, 전 아마 절대로 스코틀랜드 야드에 스파이가 있다는 걸 의식하지 못했을 겁니다."

"그럼 당신에겐 매우 도움이 되었다고 해야겠군요. 스파이로 오해를 받고 계시니. 스코틀랜드 야드는 다시 한번 알 수 없는 어둠 속으로 들어가 버리고 말았습니다."

"제겐 그 안에 도노반 경사가 있습니다." 그는 한숨을 쉬며 눈 사이를 문질렀다. 마치 마사지를 통해 머리속의 두통을 없앨 수 있다는 것처럼. "제가 지금까지 쥐어본 최고의 패는 아니지만, 지금은 그냥 카드를 접는다는 선택이 가능한 순간은 아닙니다." 그는 전화기를 노려보며 창문으로 내던지고 싶다는 기분을 느꼈다. 어째서 그는 대답을 해오지 않는가? _늘 날 무시하는 것까진 좋지만, 셜록, 지금은 아니야._ "하지만 제 생각은, 미스터 홈즈." 그는 차분한 호흡을 유지하며 말했다. "어쩌면 우리는 지금 소매 속에 에이스 한장을 숨기고 있는지도..."

그리고나서 그는 다시 그녀를 떠올렸다. 몰리.

그리고 나서 세상이 폭발했다.

유리가 깨지고 금속이 우그러드는 소리 한가운데에서 레스트라드는 온몸이 통째로 좌석 위를 날아 마이크로프트에게 부딪혔고 그 덕에 마이크로프트의 몸이 밀려 닫혀진 문에 쾅하고 부딪히게 되어 더 많은 유리 조각들이 그들 위로 비처럼 쏟아져 내렸다. 숨 한번 제대로 쉬기도 전, 차가 멈췄다. 레스트라드는 혼란스러웠지만 아드레날린의 힘을 얻어 고개를 들어서 한때 뒷유리창이었던 빈 공간을 통해 한 쌍의 헤드라이트가 그들을 향해 돌진해오고 있는 것을 보았다. 그는 마이크로프트를 향해 소리를 치며 마이크로프트가 두번째 충돌을 위해 준비하는 동안 자신도 머리를 팔로 감쌌다.

천천히 타운카 바닥 위에서 레스트라드가 정신은 차려가는 동안 가로등 불빛이 그의 시야에 밝아졌다가는 어두워졌다. 시끄러운 자동차 클랙숀 소리가 귀를 쾅쾅 울렸다. 그는 떨리는 몸을 움직여 보았다. 그러나 날카로운 아픔이 그의 어깨로 쏘아져 올랐다.

"그렉, _그렉_." 그 목소리는 마치 물 속에서 전해져오는 것 같았다. " _레스트라드!_ "

마이크로프트가 손을 뻗어 그의 손을 잡아 그를 일으켰다. 팔이 당겨지자 레스트라드는 고통의 신음을 흘렸다. 하지만 마이크로프트는 가차없었다.

"걸을 수 있습니까? _걸을 수 있겠어요?_ "

"네." 레스트라드는 헐떡였다. 그는 다리를 구부려 보았다. - 부상을 입지는 않은 것 같았다. 약간 휘청인다는 것만 빼면 - 그리고는 끌려지는 대로 순순히 좌석에 앉았다. 그리고 나서야 그는 알아차렸다. 운전대 위로 운전사가 쓰러진 바람에 그의 몸이 자동차 경적을 누르고 있었다. 그 얼굴에서 피가 흘러내리고 있었다.

"이제, 당신은 가야 합니다. _당장_. 만일 그들이 당신을 이곳에서 찾아내면 당신을 체포하게 될 겁니다. 이번엔 제게 그들을 막을 수 있는 길이 아무 것도 없습니다."

"전 탈주범이 되는 거군요." 레스트라드가 흐릿한 눈으로 말했다. 그는 마이크로프트의 이마에 긴 상처가 나있는 것을 알아차렸다. 마이크로프트는 눈 앞을 깨끗하게 하기 위해 수트 재킷의 소매로 그걸 닦아냈다. 그 외에 그는 괜찮아 보였다.

"제 전화기를 가져가시죠." 마이크로프트는 그렇게 말하고는 뒷좌석에서 전화기를 꺼내 유리를 흔들어 떨어내고 그의 손에 건냈다. "그리고 이것도." 그는 좌석 아래로 손을 뻗어 금속제의 작은 상자를 끄집어 냈다. 5자리의 비밀번호를 넣어 잠금을 푼 다음 그는 시그 사우어 P226 권총을 꺼냈다.

레스트라드는 고개를 흔들며 그걸 받았다. "전 아주 아주 긴 시간 감옥에 갇히게 되겠군요."

"존을 찾아요." 마이크로프트가 말했다. 레스트라드는 고개를 끄덕이고 손을 내밀었다. 마이크로프트는 마주 잡고 악수했다. 하지만 긴박하게 말했다. "빨리."

그는 그는 우그러든 문을 발로 차서 열어냈다. 그리곤 어깨의 아픔에 한번 움찔하고 차를 두고 어두운 골목길로 사라졌다. 곧, 사이렌 소리가 들려왔다. 


	20. 성 메리 수녀원 안으로

**DAY 10**   
**금요일, 22.03 hrs**

셜록 홈즈는 발 밑을 내려다 보았다. 넓직한 출입로에 선 그는 달빛이 그의 그림자를 어떻게 드리우고 있는지에 주목했다. 그림자는 길고 가늘게 복도 위로 뻗어나가 그의 시야를 가리고 있었다. 그래서 그는 옆으로 비켜 빛이 들어오게 했다.

먼지. 먼지 위로는 신발 자국들 그리고 바로 그가 있는 뒷문으로부터 수녀원 안쪽을 향해 휘어진 선이 마치 빗자루로 먼지를 쓸어낸 것처럼 원호를 그리며 남겨져 있었다. 그는 웅크리고 앉아 진입로 가장자리의 판석 바닥 위에 편편하게 손을 올렸다. 그는 손을 웅크려 손가락으로 손바닥을 문지르며 그 흙가루를 느껴보았다. 이쪽의 먼지가 더 두터웠다. 그렇다는 건 이 출입로가 최근 건드려진 적이 있다는 것이다.

그는 문을 발견하곤 안으로 들어가 소리없이 등 뒤로 문을 닫았다. 그리고 깊어진 어둠에 눈이 적응하기를 기다렸다. 더러워진 물결무늬 유리의 창문 너머로 들어오는 달빛 만이 약간의 조명이 되어 주었다. 기다리는 동안 그는 문을 점검했다. 문에는 걸쇠 장치가 달려 있었고 이렇게 오랫동안 사용되지 않은 건물 치고는 꽤나 헐겁게 작동했다. 하지만 그건 걸려져 있진 않았었다. 그렇다는 건 현재 이 곳의 점유자들은 자신들의 은신처에 아무도 들어올 일은 없을 거라 안심하고 있는 것이든지 - 그건 꽤 멍청한 일일 것이다. - 아니면 그들 중 최소 한 명이 밖으로 나갔고 얼마 지나지 않아 돌아올 거라는 뜻이었다. 그 편이 훨씬 더 그럴 듯 했다. 그래서 그는 자신의 앞쪽 뿐만아니라 등 뒤로 적이 나타날 가능성에 대해서도 마음의 준비를 했다.

시야가 밝지 못하자 그의 다른 감각들이 향상되었다.

청각 : 먼지가 덮인 돌바닥 위로 자신의 부드러운 발걸음 소리가 회랑의 환상적인 음향효과로 증폭되었다. 바람이 창문 너머에 부딪히고 몇몇 틈새를 통과해 울리는 휘파람 같은 소리. 그러나 자동차 엔진 소리나 도시의 가로등에서 나는 윙윙거리는 소리는 없었다.

촉각 : 이곳의 공기는 바깥보다 5도 이상 따뜻했다. 아마도 섭씨로 6이나 7도쯤. 옷가지의 보호없이도 그럭저럭 견딜만 했다. 셜록은 존의 옷이 벗겨져 있었다는 걸 알고 있었다. 아마도 지하층은 더 따뜻할 것이다. 그러나 그는 그리 큰 희망은 가지지 않았다.

후각 : 거의 먼지. 그리고... 염소? 어느 종류의 청소용액? 락스? 그래, 그거다. 하이포아염소산 나트륨. 아주 희미했다.

그는 열두걸음을 나아간 뒤 멈췄다. 그의 왼쪽에 계단통이 있었다. 거의 어둠에 가려져 있었지만 그의 눈은 이제 어둠에 적응되어 있어 그것을 볼 수 있었다. 계단의 곡선을 비추고 있는 부드러운 회색 빛을. 그는 조용히 제일 윗 계단에 한 발을 올렸다. 그리고는 그 다음 계단으로. 그는 천천히 아래로 내려갔다. 자신의 귀와 눈 그리고 코라면 어떤 위험이든간에 그것이 불시에 그를 덥쳐오기 전 미리 경고를 해오리라 믿으면서.

아래에 다다르자 그는 조심스럽게 모퉁이 주위를 살폈다. 그리고 윗층와 똑같은 형태로 놓인 긴 회랑을 보았다. 멀리 반대쪽 끝에 불빛이 보였다. 그 원천은 모퉁이를 돌아 있는 어딘가였다. 오른쪽 왼쪽으로 다른 복도가 뻗어져 있는 걸 볼 수 있었다. 그러나 어느 쪽에도 빛은 없었다. 그는 그것들을 재빨리 무시했다. 존을 찾기 위해선 빛을 따라가야 했다.

빈 복도를 걸어내려가면서 그는 이보다 더 눈에 확 띄는 상태라는 느낌을 받았던 적은 없었다. 벽에는 하얀 페인트가 벗겨져 가고 있었고 바닥의 하얀 타일은 구석구석 먼지와 쓰레기가 끼어있었다. 그리고 그 자리에 그가 있었다. 검은 코트 차림의 키 큰 형체. 자칫 떨어진 못이나 깨진 타일 조각을 차내어 그 소리로 주의를 끌어들이지 않도록 밝은 쪽으로 발을 디디며 한쪽 끝에서 다른 끝으로 미끄러지듯이 움직이고 있는 중이었다. 만일 언제든 누군가 모퉁이를 돌아 나오게 된다면, 그에겐 숨을 곳이 없었다. 그리고 도망친다는 건 무의미했다. 그는 도망치지 않을 것이다. 그는 존을 남겨두지 않을 것이다. 이번엔 절대로.

그는 복도의 끝에 도착해 왼쪽으로 돌아 빛을 향해 더 가까이 이동했다. 그 원천은 아직도 불분명했다. 매 걸음 걸음, 그는 가슴 속에서 심장이 아플 정도로 점점 더 요란하게 뛰고 있는 걸 느낄 수 있었다. 그런 건 그에게 익숙한 감각이 아니었다. 격렬한 활동을 하거나 심한 스트레스를 받는 순간이 되면 당연히 그의 심장은 위해 몸과 두뇌를 위해 혈액을 더 빠르게 펌프질 했었지만, 그건 결코 이런 종류의 설명할 수 없는 아픔을 동반하지 않았다. 그는 레스트라드를 만났을 때, 그리고 몰리의 모습을 향해 가슴이 찌르르해지는 걸 느꼈었다. 그리고 그가 거의 마이크로프트와 조우할뻔 했을 땐 더욱 그랬었다. 그러나 그런 찌릿한 아픔은 지금 그가 느끼는 욱신거림과는 전혀 비교가 되질 않았다. 그가 저지하기 위해 쭉 애를 써왔던, 그저 존을 다시 보게 된다는 _생각_ 만으로 심장이 쥐어 짜이는 것 같은 이런 느낌과는 전혀 달랐다. 몰리가 보낸 첫번째 문자 이후로, 그리고 사진, 그리고 비디오, 그가 거론될 때마다 그가 주의를 기울이지 않으려 거부하고 있었던 그 아픔은 더욱 악화되었다. 그가 당하고 있는 이 일에 향한 분노로 아픔은 열기를 더했다.

지금 그것이 그를 뒤쫓아 오고 있었다. 그리고 그는 다시 한번 그 느낌을 꾹 눌러 담기 위해 그리고 자신의 감각들은 명확하게, 정신은 날카롭게 유지하기 위해 애를 썼다. 그러나 그는 너무나 가까이 있었다. 너무나 가까워져 있었다. 그리고 이제 곧, 이제 금방 그를 찾아낼 거라는 걸, 그를 보게 될 거라는 것을 알고 있었다. 감시 비디오를 통해 여과된 모습이 아니라, 전화기의 작은 화면 위가 아니라, 실제로 그를 보게 될 거라는 걸. 그는 그 상상을 거의 제대로 다스릴 수가 없었다. 심장의 움직임이 머리를 어지럽혔다. 지난 3년이 넘는 세월, 그는 몇번이고 반복해서 그것이 얼마나 참인지를 경험해 왔었다.

오른쪽에 있는 문 아래쪽 바닥에 겨우 수인치 정도 길이의 갈색 얼룩이 묻어 있는 것이 그의 관심을 가로챘다. 그리고 더 가까이 다가가자 그것이 진짜 피이며 누군가 피를 밟아 신발의 끝부분의 흔적이 남겨진 것이라는 걸 알 수 있었다. 그의 눈이 위쪽으로 미끄러져 올라가 문설주에도 살짝 피가 묻어 있는 걸 알아차렸다. 그리고 벽에 붙은 표지판. 세탁실. 당연했다. 삼인산 나트륨. 세탁세제. 그는 문에 달린 유리를 들여다 보았다. 그러나 방 안은 깜깜했다. 그는 망설였다. 빛을 향해 전진할까? 아니면 방을 수색할까? 하지만 물론 그는 수색하게 될 것이었다. 살아오면서 그가 고의로 증거를 모른 척 한 적은 결코 없었다. 그리고 만일 이 일이 무슨 일이 있었는지에 대한 더 명확한 그림을 보여준다면, 만일 이것이 더 직접적으로 존을 가리켜 준다면...

그는 잠겨있지 않은 문을 밀어 열고는 소리없이 안으로 들어가 등 뒤로 문을 닫았다. 유리 너머 복도에서 들어오는 희미한 불빛으로 폐물이 된 커다랗고 하얀 세탁기들, 시트와 옷가지를 접기 위한 작업대, 그리고 반 다스의 접이식 의자가 간신히 보였다. 그러나 그 외의 것까지 보기엔 빛이 부족했다. 그에게 필요한 건 손전등이었다. 마지못해 그는 주머니에 손을 넣어 전화기를 꺼내 다시 전원을 켰다. 여섯개의 새 문자들. 그건 무시하기로 하고 무음으로 만든 다음에 화면의 불빛을 사용했다.

그는 방 안으로 이동했다. 자신의 몸으로 전화기의 불빛을 막으며 주변을 돌아보았다. 먼저 그가 알아차린 건 먼 구석에 놓인 의자였다. 그리고 그것에 다가가자 가까이 있는 카운터 탑 위에 칼이 놓여있는 것이 보였다. 부주의. 지나친 자신감. 그것은 피로 얼룩진 O1 카본 스틸로 만든 쓰리핑거 나이프였다. 긴 진저색 머리카락이 너무나도 많은 수의 S자를 그리며 서로 얽힌 채로 바닥에 흩어져 있었다. 이곳이 바로 그들이 그녀의 머리카락을 잘랐던 곳이다. 존은 그 일이 일어나는 걸 보았을까? 아니면 그녀 만이 그들과 있었을까? 그는 설명할 수는 없지만 메리 모스탄을 위한 분노가 피를 들끓게 만드는 걸 느꼈다. 그에게 전엔 이런 식의 일은 결코 없었다. 그가 한번도 만나보지 못한 누군가에게 마음을 쓰는 그런 일은. 그러나 그는 마음이 쓰였다. 오로지 존이 그녀를 사랑했다는 사실 만으로.

빛이 붉은 핏방울 하나의 끝부분을 드러내 주었다. 그리고 그는 그 흔적을 쫒아 다른 쪽 구석으로 향했다. 그곳엔 피가 말라 하얀 리놀륨 바닥에 들러붙은 잘려진 귀가 있었다. 망할! 지문! 그는 자신이 이런 짓을 한 악마의 지문을 망가뜨린다든가 혹은 자기 자신의 지문이 남겨지는 일에 대해선 신경쓰지 않고 있었다. 그는 나이프 쪽으로 돌아가 들고 있던 전화기를 왼손으로 옮기고 오른손으로 나이프를 들어 올렸다. 그들이 메리의 목을 베었던 것처럼 그걸로 어느 남자의 목덜미를 메어내는 상상을 눈 앞에 떠올려 보았다. 그게 정의였다.

복도로 되돌아가 그는 문이 살짝 열려진 또 다른 어두운 방을 마주쳤다. 발로 슬쩍 밀어 열어 안을 빠르게 살폈다. 식품 포장지와 몇 개의 빈 물병, 그리고 검정콩, 토마토, 그리고 시금치의 새 깡통 몇 개 빼고는 텅 비어 있었다.

복도는 왼쪽과 오른쪽으로 갈렸다. 오른쪽엔 다시 계단이 있었다. 왼쪽엔 빛이 있었다. 갑자기 그 빛이 깜빡였다.

형광등.

**금요일. 22.08 hrs**

"받아, 받아, 받아." 레스트라드는 귓가에 전화기를 대고 낮게 중얼거렸다. 그는 재빨리 모퉁이 너머를 조심스레 살핀 다음, 다시 한번 벽돌벽에 납작히 몸을 붙였다. 아직도 사람이 있었다. 그는 이 골목을 빠져나가 계속 이동해야했다. 그의 어깨는 불타는 것 같았고 가만히 서 있을 수록 더 아파지는 것 같았다.

"여보세요."

"몰리!" 그녀의 목소리가 그에게 흘러 들어오자 희열과 뒤섞인 안도감이 들었다. 그리고 그 짧은 유예의 순간, 어깨에 대한 것은 전혀 느껴지지 않았다.

"오, 맙소사. 그렉?"

"그래, 그래. 나야."

"당신 - 당신, 괜찮아요? 전 당신이, 아시죠, 체포 당했다고 생각했어요!" 그녀는 전화기에 대고 속삭이고 있었다. 마치 누가 엿듣지 못하게 하려는 것처럼. " _몇시간_ 동안이나 아무 소식도 듣질 못했죠."

"몰리, 난 괜찮아. 난 - 음, 그래, 인정하지. 난 탈주범이야. 구류 상태에서 탈출했어."

" _탈출?_ "

"할 수 있을 때가 되면 다 설명할게. 하지만 지금은 당신의 도움이 필요해."

"뭐든지요."

"아직 GPS 추적기를 가지고 있나?"

"네, 물론이죠. 지금 여기 가지고 있어요."

"하느님 감사합니다. 좋아. 그걸 좀 켜줘."

"잠깐만요."

전화기 너머로 그녀가 부스럭거리는 소리가 들렸다. 그리고 그는 그녀가 양손을 자유롭게 쓰기 위해 목과 어깨 사이에 전화기를 끼우고 있는 모습을 상상했다. 수화기에 피부가 부딪히는 소리가 들렸다. 그녀가 그를 위한 - 그러니까 _전화할_ \- 준비가 다시 될 때까지, 그를, - 그러니까 _전화기를_   - 옆으로 치우는 대신 자신을 곁에, - 그러니까 _전화기를 !_ \- 귓가에 가까이 해주고 있는 것에 감사를 느끼지 않을 수가 없었다.

"가져왔어요. 이제 켤게요."

"좋아. 이젠 별로 베터리가 남아있지 않을 거야. 배터리 용량이 보이면 알려줘."

침묵, 그리고. "12 퍼센트."

그는 좌절의 한숨을 쉬었다. "그럼 한 30분 정도 시간이 되겠군. 좋아, 몰리. 그럼 화면에 메뉴나 지도가 보여?"

"지도요. 런던이 보여요."

"그럼 그 지도에 작은 초록색 점이 보이나?"

"네."

"좋아. 좋아. 그게 그야. 셜록. 그는 어디에 있지? 런던의 어디야?"

"이스트 엔드요."

그의 세상이 제어를 잃고 돌던 걸 멈췄다. - 발 아래가 거의 안정된 것 처럼 느껴졌다. 실제로 그는 지금 이스트 엔드에 있었다. "정확히 어디지?"

"제대로 된 길에 있질 않아요."

"가까운 곳이 어디야?"

그녀는 그에게 설명했다. 뒷 길이나 뒷골목에 관해 자신이 좀 더 잘 알고 있었으면 하고 바라며, 그는 그녀의 말을 따라 가야할 길을 머리 속으로 그렸다.

"그리고 그는 이동하고 있나?"

"아뇨. 사실 그 점은 움직이는 것 _같지는_ 않아요." 그녀가 말했다.

"좋아, 좋아. 그럼 끄도록 해. 배터리를 아껴야 하니까. 가까이 간 다음에 다시 전화하지. 그러고 나면 화면을 확대해서 날 그에게서 이미터 반경 내로 안내해 줄 수 있을 거야."

"그렉, 경찰의 말로는 존이 죽었대요."

그는 막 거리를 가로질러 튀어나가려고 하던 참이었다. 이젠 그 쪽은 텅 비어 있어 다른 이의 눈에 띄지 않을 것 같았다. 그러나 그녀의 말이 그를 막았다. "뭐?"

"메리의 언니 말로 그의 시체를 찾았다는 얘기를 들었대요. 그래서 영안실에서 메리와 함께 그를 볼 수 있을 줄 알았다더군요."

"그게 언제지? 언제 그 얘길 들었어?"

"오늘 오후요. 두시쯤. 경찰 말로 그의 시신은 거의.... 알아볼 수가 없었대요. 오 맙소사, 그렉. 그... 그게 정말인가요? 셜록은 아나요?"

두 시. 그건 그의 체포 바로 뒤였다. 한시간 정도 뒤. 그러나 도노반은 존을 찾았다는 얘기는 전혀 하지 않았다. 아무도 그런 말은 하지 않았다. 그들은 그를 가지고 놀고 있었던 걸까? 아니, 아니. 사실일리 없었다. 몰리는 오해하고 있는 거다. 혹은 메리의 언니든.

"그건 사실이 아니야." 그가 말했다. "그는 아직 바깥 어딘가에 있어."

"이제 열흘이 됐어요." 그녀가 떨리는 목소리로 말했다. "그런데 셜록조차 그를 찾아내지 못했죠. 당신은 형사에요, 그렉. 이런 일들에 관해 아시잖아요. 가능성이 어떻죠? 얼마나 될까요? 그가 아직 - "

"그는 아직 살아있어."

"어떻게 그걸 아시나요?"

"형사의 감이라고 불러 줘. 그냥 알아. 앞으로 일은 이렇게 돌아가게 될 거야, 몰리. 당신과 나는 셜록을 찾는 거야. 그리고 그러고 나면 셜록과 내가 존을 찾을 거고. 그럼 모든 게 끝나는 거야."

그녀는 대답하지 않았다. 그러나 레스트라드는 그 침묵의 무게를 느낄 수 있었다. _누구를 위한 끝_ 이란 말인가?

"난 계속 이동해야 해." 그가 말했다.

"혹시 제가 필요해질 때까지 기다릴게요."

"알아."

**금요일, 22.12 hrs**

그건 조리실이었다. 아니. 더는 그렇지 않았다. 그것은 도살장이 되어 있었다.

그가 바라보는 모든 곳에 피가 보였다. 피 냄새가 났다. 비어있는 걸로 보이는 조리실 안으로 천천히 전진하며 두 개의 긴 테이블 사이를 따라 내려가는 동안 그는 피가 벽을 물들이고, 싱크대 위로 튀어 오르고, 카운터 탑 위에 스며들고, 바닥에 선을 그린 것을 보았다. 붉은 손자국, 지문, 발자국. 피가 고인 웅덩이. 잘려진 손가락 하나는 여기에, 다른 하나는 저기에 있었다. 단 한사람에게서 흘러나왔다기엔 지나치게 많았다. 이중 일부는 메리의 것이었다. 그러나 얼마 만큼이었을까? 지금까지 존이 죽었을지도 모른다는 가능성이 이렇게까지 날카롭게 인지된 적은 없었다. 그리고 그는 자신이 떨고 있다는 걸 깨달았다. 그러나 그건 공포라기보단 분노에서였다. 그리고 그의 시냅스는 빠르게 번뜩거리고 있었다. 이전 바츠에서는 분노와 공포가 그의 기능을 약화시켰었지만, 이제 그것들은 그의 지적 능력을 급등시키고 있었다. 그래서 주변에 남겨진 증거들을 한번 힐끔 보는 것만으로 지난 열흘간의 고문에 대한 이야기를 읽어낼 수 있었다.

저쪽 먼 구석에 존의 신발과 양말이 있었다. 저쪽엔 코트가, 저쪽엔 벨트가, 저쪽엔 찢어져 있는 피투성이의 셔츠와 붉게 물든 런닝 셔츠, 그리고 저쪽엔 바지와 속옷이 있었다. 붉게 줄무늬가 그려진 접이식 의자는 벽 쪽에 뒤집어져 있었는데 그 금속 다리엔 존이 묶여있었을때 생긴 긁힌 흔적이 보였다.

여섯개의 빈 깡통. 셋은 토마토, 두개는 검은 콩, 하나는 완두콩. 말라있는 개밥그릇.

락스통 곁에는 열려진 수산화암모늄 보관 용기와 몇 개의 오래된 행주가 있었다. 그 톡쏘는 악취가 피와 소변, 토사물과 정액 냄새와 뒤섞여 그의 비공을 채웠다.

사진에서 봤던 벽을 따라 올라가는 납 파이프. 비디오에서 봤던 바닥의 하수구. 오렌지색 타일. 이곳이 존의 고문실이었다.

존은 어디지?

그러고 나서 그는 기억해냈다. 프레온 가스. 그는 냉동고로 몸을 돌렸다.

그는 즉시 알아차렸어야 했다. 그 피의 길, 몇 번이고 지나다닌 그 발자국들은 걸어서 들어갈 수 있을 정도로 큰 은색의 냉동고를 향해서, 그리고 그 냉동고에서부터 밖으로 나 있었다. 상자로 들어가며 상자를 나가며. 분명 수십번을. 그리고 그 문에는 자물쇠가 걸려 있었다. 그는 마치 그 안의 온기를 느끼려는 듯 철판에 한 손을 가져다 댔다. 가능한 얘기일까? 이 잠겨진 문의 바로 반대편에 존이 누워 있을 수 있는 걸까? 가슴 속에서 아플 정도로 심장이 욱신댔고, 그는 자물쇠로 손을 뻗었다.

그는 화가 나서 그 단단한 철덩어리를 잡아당겼다. 커다란 철컹 소리가 방을 채웠다. 여기에 어째서 _다이얼 자물쇠_ 가 달려 있단 말인가? 제대로 된 기구 없이는 - 볼트 커터라든가 아니면 하다못해 음료캔이라도 좋겠다. - 그걸 비틀어 여는 건 불가능했다. 그리고 숫자 세개를 추측한다는 것도 거의 불가능했다. 그는 다이얼을 바라보았다. 화살표가 21에 맞춰져 있었다. 그는 회전판이 잘 도는지 시험해보았다. 약간 뻑뻑했다. 그렇다는건 코드의 마지막 숫자는 21, 34, 혹은 15. 자물쇠를 잠근 마지막 사람이 다이얼을 돌렸을지 어떨지에 달렸다. (그건 짐작에 불과했다. 그랬다. 그러나 그 짐작이 그가 해야만 하는 일의 전부였다. 사람들은 일단 문을 잠그고 난 뒤에 다이얼을 시계 방향으로 한번 돌리는 경향이 있었다. 하지만 만일 자신의 상품을 확실하게 가둬두고 싶은 마음이 특별히 간절하다고 치면 두번. 첫번째 회전은 보통 두번째에 비해 좀 더 힘이 실린다. 그러나 그 두번의 회전은 합쳐져서, 설사 한 바퀴를 완전히 지나쳐 넘어간다고 해도 완벽하게 원래의 숫자로 되돌려지는 일은 좀처럼 없다. - 그는 이런 미숙한 생각이 유용할 거란 생각은 결코 하지 않았다. 그리고 실제로 그것은 거의 완전히 _아무런 소용도 없다_ 는 걸 깨달았다.) 만일 도박을 걸어야 하는 거라면, 그의 생각엔 - 회전판의 뻑뻑함과 억류되어있는 전리품을 생각해 볼 때 - 마지막 숫자는 15일 것 같았다.

그러나 처음의 두 숫자에 대해선 아무 생각도 나지 않았다. 추리할 방도도 전혀 없었다.

그리고 나서 그는 어느 소리를 들었다. _타박 타박 타박_ 가까이 다가오는 발걸음. 한 쌍의 발. 한 명. 평균 신장에 평균 체중. 아마도 무장중. 셜록은 자물쇠를 놓고 누구든 부엌으로 들어오는 사람의 시야에 가려지도록 어느 카운터 뒤에 몸을 숙였다. 들어오면서 발걸음이 느려지진 않았지만, 갑자기 목소리가 함께 따라 왔다. 엉망인 테너의 콧소리 섞인 목소리가 '오 대니 보이'를 부르기 시작했다. 그러나 가사는 바뀌어 있었다.

"오 조니 보이!" 그는 노래했다. "칼날이, 칼날이 몸 위에 IOU를 새기네. 오늘이 며칠이지, 열흘째?"

셜록의 손이 전화기를 꾹 움켜쥐어 햐얗게 변했다. 이건 알렉산더 슬로우였다. - 셜록은 음성 파일과 그 목소리를 머릿속으로 일치시켰다. 그의 다른 주먹에선 칼이 부들거렸다.

"너는 꿈틀거리고 몸부림치지. 그리고 다즈, 그는 짜릿짜릿 할 거야.  
그럼 그는 절정을 맞고 또 한번 널 범하겠지."

그는 더이상 생각을 하고 있지 않았다. 반응엔 생각이 요구되지 않았다. 자신을 멈추지 못한 채 그는 완전히 자리에 벌떡 일어나 자신에게 등진채 장난치듯 테이저를 허공에 던졌다가는 다시 받으며 놀고 있는 작은 남자를 향해 성큼성큼 걸어갔다. 남자는 그의 소리를 듣지 못했다. 그러나 마지막 순간, 뇌운이 하늘을 가리는 것처럼 자신 뒤의 존재를 느낀 것 같았다. 그리고 그가 몸을 돌리기 시작했다. 그의 눈이 놀람으로 커진 직후, 셜록은 오른쪽 주먹에 칼을 그대로 움켜쥔채로 그의 머리 옆쪽을 때렸다. - 울룩불룩한 손가락 관절이 그의 두개골에 부딪혔다.

테이저가 타일바닥에 덜커덕 떨어졌다. 그리고 그 남자, 슬로우는 아픔과 두려움으로 비명을 질렀다. 그는 휘청이며 뒷걸음질하고는 얼굴을 감싼채 양 무릎을 굽혔다. 걸음을 멈추지 않고 셜록은 그대로 전진하며 허리를 숙여 테이저를 낚아챘다. 그는 그걸 주머니에 넣고는 슬로우의 목에 왼팔을 걸어 그 작은 남자를 붙잡았다. 슬로우는 야생 고양이처럼 몸부림치며 허공에 발을 차내며 셜록의 코트 천 위를 긁어내렸다. 그는 셜록이 그를 억누르기 위해 온 근육을 쥐어짜야 할 정도로 발버둥쳤다. 몸싸움 중에 그의 전화가 바닥에 떨어졌고 다음 순간 슬로우의 발뒷꿈치가 화면을 깨부쉈다.

셜록은 그를 억누른 손을 완전히 놓치기 일보 직전이었다. 그는 남자의 목을 더 힘껏 조여 모든 공기를 차단했다. 그리고 칼 끝을 슬로우의 점퍼 위로 가져가 그의 복부의 살갗이 닿을 때까지 찔러 들어갔다.

"소리를 내보시지." 그는 슬로우의 귀에 씩씩거렸다. "그럼 누런 배를 가진 돼지답게 네 배를 갈라놓을테니." 보랏빛이 된 얼굴로 남자는 그의 팔 안에서 얼어붙었다. 그는 셜록이 미처 말을 끝내기도 전에 고개를 끄덕이고 있었다. 셜록은 남자가 산소 부족으로 기절하지 않을 정도로만 손의 힘을 풀었다. 그러나 그를 놓아주지는 않았다. 대신 허공에 발길질을 하는 슬로우를 끌고 냉동고로 향했다.

"열어." 그가 말했다. "그리고 조합을 모르는 척은 하지마. 만일 그게 사실이라면, 넌 내게 쓸모가 없다는 얘기지. 그런 거라면 네 뱃속 있는 내장은 전부 나와 함께 확인하게 될 거야."

슬로우는 떨리는 손을 앞으로 뻗어 자물쇠를 쥐었다. 천천히 그는 시계방향으로 다이얼을 돌렸다.

" _더 빨리_." 셜록이 명령했다. 그리고 그는 다이얼의 바늘이 첫번째 번호인 11을 가리키며 멈춘 것을 보았다. 슬로우는 반시계 방향으로 다이얼을 돌려 31에 멈췄다. 그리고 그는 얼어붙었다.

"그가 널 죽일 거야, 미스터 홈즈." 그가 말했다. 그의 목소리에는 키득거림의 흔적이 배어있었다. "이 모든 일이 바로 그걸 위해서라는 걸 너도 알잖아. 앞으로 무슨 일이 생기든지 상관없어. 내게든 존에게든. 어쨌든 그는 _널_ 죽일 거야."

"그는 너무 늦는 걸." 셜록은 피가 났으리라 확신할 정도로 더 힘껏 슬로우의 재킷 위로 칼을 찔러넣었다. 슬로우가 펄쩍 뛰었다. "문.열.어."

마지막 번호는 15였다.

"이제 당겨"

그는 당겼다. 자물쇠가 덜컥 열렸다.

그러나 셜록은 문을 열지 않았다. 대신 슬로우를 냉동고로부터 끌고 나와 통째로 카운터 위로 던졌다. 그리고 테이저를 꺼냈다. 슬로우의 가슴으로 돌진해서 오만 볼트의 충격을 가하는 동안, 그의 눈 안에는 불꽃이 타올랐다. 슬로우는 경련했다. 그리고 눈을 머리 뒤로 뒤집은 채 신음하는 것 이상은 아무 일도 하지 못한 채 그의 몸이 바닥으로 미끄러져 떨어졌다. 그리고 몸의 떨림이 다시 멈추고 그가 비명을 지르기 위해 입을 열자, 셜록은 또다시 그에게 충격을 가했다. 그리고는 또 한번. 셜록은 스스로 분노의 고함을 지르지 않기 위해, 그리고 슬로우의 가슴에 말뚝처럼 칼을 꽂아넣고 싶은 광기를 벗어나기 위해 이를 악물었다. 슬로우는 헐떡이고 몸부림치며 바닥에 흐느끼고 있었다. 그리고 셜록은 손을 아래로 뻗어 그의 셔츠 앞섶을 움켜쥐고 그를 바닥에서 끌어냈다. 그러고나선 눈 앞에 순간 별이 보일 정도로 세차게 슬로우의 이마에 박치기를 했다. 슬로우의 입이 늘어지고 눈이 머리 뒤로 넘어갔다. 그리고 입가엔 한줄기의 침이 흘러내렸다.

셜록은 그의 유감스런 의식잃은 몸을 차가운 바닥에 떨어뜨린채 그대로 남겨놓았다. 그에겐 시간이 빠르게 사라져가고 있었다. 슬로우는 그리 오래 의식을 잃지는 않을 것이다. 그리고 흘러가는 매분 매분이 더 위험하고 사악한 악당의 도착이 그만큼 가까워진다는 걸 뜻했다. 그는 서둘러 냉동고 문으로 되돌아가 자물쇠를 옆으로 던져버리고 손잡이를 당겼다. 문이 손쉽게 벌컥 열렸다.

그 곳에, 그 차가운 금속 상자 속에 존이 누워있었다.

다음 순간, 셜록은 그가 지금까지 알아온 것 중에 가장 어둡고도 가장 비참한 상태에 빠져들었다. 그의 모든 관찰능력이 지독한 진실을 고함치고 있었기 때문이었다. 존이 죽었다는 진실을. 그는 지금 그의 앞에 누워있는 시신보다 더 엉망이고 더 피투성이인 시신을 본 적은 한번도 없었다. 셜록의 다리에서 힘이 빠져 냉동고의 문지방에 무릎을 꿇고 무너지는 동안 그의 머리속은 깜깜해졌다. 그의 심장이 부서지고 어둠이 칩입하기 시작했다. 존재할 수 있으리라 생각했던 것보다도 더 끔찍한 느낌. 추락보다 나빴고 출혈보다 더 나빴다. 마치 죽어가고 있는 것 같았다.

그런데, 경련이 보였다. 존의 오른발. 그쪽 발바닥은 왼쪽과 마찬가지로 세번 칼로 베어져 있었다. 그리고 그는 다시 보았다. 빠르고 얕게 폐가 부풀며 어깨가 움직이고 있었다. 존의 온몸에 떨림이 시작되었다. 그리고 그 순간이 지나갔다. 그리고 그는 다시 한번 움직이지 않게 되었다.

살아있다.

억눌려진 울음이 그의 목을 꽉 메어왔다. 그리고 셜록은 엉금엉금 기어 존의 웅크린 몸 옆에 무릎을 꿇고 앉았다. 그의 두뇌는 그 좁고 어두운 공간 안에서 그의 눈이 읽어들일 수 있는 모든 것들을, 모든 멍, 모든 골절, 모든 상처, 모든 자상, 모든 화상을 전부 기록했다. 그는 등의 피부 위로 잔인하게 새겨진 IOU들과 왼쪽 다리를 얽어맨 금속 실리스를 보았다. 철사에 긁혀 피투성이가 된 손목의 충격적인 모습을 셜록쪽으로 드러낸 채 존의 머리는 팔꿈치 안쪽에 파묻혀 있었지만, 그래도 존의 눈이 꽉 감겨져 있다는 걸 알아차리기에 충분한 정도로는 그의 얼굴을 볼 수 있었다. 그리고 그의 눈썹은 마치 경악하고 있는 듯이 찡그려져 있었다. 악몽에 시달리고 있는 사람의 표정이었다.

셜록은 존을 품 안에 넣어 끌어안고 싶다는 첫번째 충동을 억눌렀다. 그리고 그에게 이런 짓을 한 남자를 뒤쫓아 산 채로 껍질을 벗기고 싶다는 두번째 충동도. 대신 그는 존의 모든 상처를 염두에 두고 손을 뻗었다. 그리고 그의 어께에서부터 팔까지 검게 물들인 특별히 심한 멍자국 위에 부드럽게 손을 얹었다. 셜록은 그쪽이 부러진 건 아닌지 궁금했다. 그의 손가락 아래로 느껴지는 존의 피부는 얼음장 같았다. 그의 _몸_ 전체가 얼음장 같았다. 마치 그 냉기를 인정하듯이 다시 한번 격렬한 떨림이 그의 머리에서 발끝으로 흘러 내려갔다. 하지만 그의 눈은 꼭 감긴 그대로였다. 셜록은 그의 위로 몸을 구부리고 턱 바로 아래쪽 쓸린 피부 위로 맥박을 확인하기 위해 두 손가락을 가져갔다. 미친듯이 뛰고 있다. 아마도 심계항진. 그리고 빠르게 숨을 쉬고 있는 것까지 더하면 - 빈호흡 - 가벼운 저체온증을 겪고 있을 가능성이 아주 컸다.

제대로 그의 몸을 덥힐 시간은 없었다. 여기서 그럴 수는 없었다. 그를 밖으로 데리고 나가야 했다. 냉동고, 조리실, 이 저주받을 수녀원에서 나가야 했다. 그것도 빨리. 그를 어딘가 안전한 곳에 데려간 다음, 전화를 찾아 구급차를 부르는 거다.

그러나 패닉이 그의 이성을 좀 먹고 있었다. 그를 옮겨야 했다. 그러나 그를 다치지 않게 않는 한도 내로는 손을 어디에 두어야 하는지 알 수가 없었다. 잠시, 그는 우유부단하게 두려움을 느끼며 존을 내려다 보고만 있는 석상이 되었다. 그러나 달리 방법이 없었다. 시간은 그들의 친구가 아니었다. 그래서 그는 존의 드러난 팔을 붙잡아 똑바로 몸을 돌려 눕혀서 다른 팔을 잡기에 더 좋은 위치를 잡은 다음 그를 일으켰다. 하지만 등이 차가운 금속 바닥에 닿자 존이 아픔으로 가늘게 신음했고 다시 한번 떨림이 그를 덥쳤다. - 이번엔 아픔에 의한 것이었다. - 그러자 셜록은 손을 떨며 그를 다시 내려놓고 말았다. 그제서야 그는 알아차렸다. 존의 왼쪽 가슴, 바로 심장 위쪽에 새겨진 IOU를. 그건 24시간도 되지 않은 것이었다. 패닉과 혼합된 동정심이 이제 위험스럽게 그의 논리를 침범하기 시작했다. 그를 움직이지는 말자. 그를 _도와야_ 해. 그를 풀어주자. 셜록의 떨리는 손가락이 더듬거리며 존의 손목을 묶은 철사로 향해서는 필사적으로 그것을 풀어내려 했다. 그러나 끝부분이 힘껏 조여져 있어 좀체 구부러지질 않았다. 그의 칼로는 도움이 안될 것이다. - 그에겐 커터가 필요했다. 그럼 재갈 쪽은 어떨까.

존의 머리 뒤로 지어진 매듭은 너무나 힘껏 묶여 있었다. 그러나 이쪽엔 칼을 쓸 수 있었다. 더 잘 볼 수 있도록 눈을 비비며 떨리는 손에도 불구하고 가까스로 그는 존의 뺨에 단단히 매달려 행주 아래로 칼을 집어넣을 수 있었다. 그는 그 천을 썰어내기 시작했다. 그러나 칼 아래로 새로 붉은 선이 생겨나는 걸 알아차리자 그는 크게 충격을 받고, 칼을 버리고는 이빨과 손가락으로 재갈을 찢어냈다. 그는 암모니아의 맛을 느끼고는 고개를 돌려 침을 뱉어냈다. 그러나 매듭을 찢어낸 뒤에도 여전히 그걸 벗겨낼 수 없다는 사실을 발견했다. 존의 이가 그것을 꽉 깨물고 있었다. 마치 개가 밧줄을 물고 있는 것처럼. 셜록은 존의 딱딱해진 턱 근육이 풀어질 때까지 마사지한 다음 부드럽게 달래어 그의 입에서 그것을 빼냈다. 그러자 그는 더욱 분명하게 볼 수 있었다. 존의 입술과 뺨에 생긴 가벼운 화학약품으로 인한 화상으로 피부가 붉게 부풀어 올라있는 것을.

재갈이 풀리자 존은 갑자기 숨을 헉하고 들이쉬었다. 그리고는 분명 차가운 공기에 목이 에이는지 숨을 제대로 쉬지 못했다. 그는 기침을 하며 쌕쌕거렸다. 그는 낮은 신음소리를 내며 입술이 마치 뭔가를 말하려는 듯이 움직였다. 그러나 그의 눈은 확고한 의지를 가진 듯이 꾹 감긴 채였다. 셜록은 흐느낌을 꾸욱 억눌렀다. 그는 이런 식의 그를 바라보는 일을 견딜 수가 없었다. 이제 그는 양손으로 존의 머리를 감싸고 있었다. 일그러진 눈썹이 다시 부드럽게 펴질 수 있도록 위로하고 싶었다. 그의 갈라진 입술과 목을 적실 수 있도록 물을 주고 싶었다. 그러나 그 무엇보다도 간절히 존의 눈을 보고 싶었다. 그가 여전히, 그러니까, _존_ 이라는 걸 알고 싶었다.

그는 꿀꺽 침을 삼켰다. 그러나 그가 입을 열었을 땐 그의 목소리는 속삭임 소리에 불과했다. "존."

존의 입술이 움직임을 멈췄다. 그의 신음이 사그라들었다. 그러나 그는 눈을 뜨지 않았다.

"존." 그는 다시 말했다. 그의 웅얼거리는 목소리는 떨렸다.

존의 속눈썹이 꿈틀거렸다. 천천히 피부가 상해있는 눈꺼풀이 열렸다. 존은 시선을 들었다. - 그들의 눈이 마주쳤다.

셜록은 그 멍한 잿빛의 눈에서 쇼크도, 혼란도, 인식도 읽지 못했다. 그것은 마치 텅 비고 아무런 빛도 없었으며 앞이 보이지 않는 것 같았다. 그리곤 다시 존의 눈꺼풀이 닫혔다. 그리고 다시 그는 무의식에 빠져들어갔다.

**금요일, 22.18 hrs**

"난 당신이 그를 내무성으로 데려가는 중이라고 생각했습니다만." DI 오히긴스가 말했다. "빅토리아가는 정확하게 말해 야드에서 그쪽으로 가는 길목이 아닙니다. 그렇죠?"

마이크로프트는 구급요원들이 데이븐포트를 실은 이동식 침대를 구급차로 밀어넣은 뒤 문을 닫는 걸 바라보았다. 그는 심각한 상태였다. 자신의 경우는 약간의 멍과 찢어진 이마, 그리고 아마도 가벼운 뇌진탕 정도였다. 그의 머리엔 붕대가 감겨있었지만, 레스트라드가 가능한 멀리 갈 수 있게 확실히 해두려는 동안에는 더이상의 의료 처치는 거부하고 있었다.

"제 얘기 듣고 계십니까?"

"죄송합니다. 다시 한번 말씀해 주시겠습니까?"

"전 레스트라드가 어디로 갔는지에 대해 _뭐든_ 아시는게 있으신지 여쭸습니다. 그가 뭔가 말을 했나요? 그가 차량을 떠나는 건 보셨습니까? 누군가 그를 도왔나요?"

"마지막으로 기억하는 건 DI 레스트라드가 제 곁에 앉아있었던 겁니다. 그리곤 공격을 받았죠."

"공격, 이라고 말씀하셨습니까?"

"당신도 아마 깨닫고 계시겠지만, 경감. 제 운전자나 저 자신까지 갈 것 없이 차량의 상태를 볼 때. 네, 공격당한 겁니다."

"저희는 레스트라드가 사고를 조직했을 거라 믿습니다. 그러니까 탈- "

"허튼 소리. 우린 거의 죽을 뻔했습니다. 탈출을 시도하기 위해서 움직이고 있는 자동차 측면에 2톤짜리 금속을 가져다 들이받는 사람은 없습니다. 누군가는 우리 셋은 아니더라도 최소한 레스트라드는 죽기를 원했던 겁니다."

"그럼 그는 어디에 있습니까? 이런 사고에서 어떻게 어떤 사람이 그냥 걸어나갈 수 있다는 겁니까?"

"당신 쪽이 형사셨지요."

"알고 계시겠지요, 미스터 홈즈. 보통 당신 차에 보관되어 있는 SIG가 상자에서 사라져버렸다는 걸."

마이크로프트는 놀란 표정을 지어보였다.

"그 케이스는 보통 잠가두지 않는 겁니까?"

"총이 사라졌다는 건 전혀 모르고 있었습니다. 그리고 전 어떻게 그 케이스가 열렸던 건지 알 길도 없군요. 오로지 저와 다른 두명 만이 키 코드를 알고 있습니다."

"그야말로 기이하군요."

"절 의심하고 계시는 겁니까, 경감? 만일 그런 거라면 당신은 대단히 곤란한 곳에 발을 디디시게 될 겁니다. 어떤 식으로든 그 총은 지난 2주내의 어느 시점엔가 도난되었던 것일 수도 있지요. 우린 늘상 그것을 확인하진 않으니까요."

"내무성은 그렉 레스트라드에게 무슨 관심을 가지고 있는 겁니까?"

"그렉 레스트라드에 대한 우리의 관심은 우리 문제입니다. 야드는 더이상 그의 관리 권한을 가지고 있지 않습니다. 우리가 알아서 그를 되찾도록 할 겁니다. 전 이미 그 작업에 사람들을 배치시켰습니다. 그리고 뉴 스코틀랜드 야드를 휘젓고 다니는 안타까운 사람들 중 어느 누구보다도 내 사람들쪽이 훨씬 더 능력이 있다는 건 분명 놀라운 일이 아니겠지요" 그는 생각했다. _오로지 DI 레스트라드의 경우만을 빼고._

**금요일, 22.20 hrs**

"아직 움직이지 않아요."

"좋아. 그건 됐어. 배터리는 어때?"

"7퍼센트요."

"알았어. 아끼기로 하지. 전원을 꺼. 난 아직 5분정도 떨어져 있어. 아직 연락은 안돼지?"

"네. 그에게선 전화도 문자도 응답이 없어요."

"젠장할. 그는 왜 이러고 있는 거지? 만일 존을 찾게 되면 마주치게 될 위험에 대해선 도대체 아무 생각이 없군. 그는 무기조차 들고 있지 않은 상태야."

"당신은요?"

"그래. 무장 중이야."

"좋아요. 그럼. 서둘러요."

그는 짜증을 대신해 미소를 지었다. "5분. 5분안에 다시 전화하지."

**금요일, 22.22 hrs**

셜록은 슬로우를 냉동고 안에 가뒀다. 그는 분노를 담아 힘껏 자물쇠의 다이얼을 돌렸다. 그러고 나서 그는 조심스럽게 존을 다시 안아 들었다. 시간은 마치 누군가가 들어온다든가 혹은 존의 몸이 한계에 다다르고 만다는 최종적인 순간을 향해 용서없이 재촉해 가는 듯 째깍거리며 흐르고 있었다. 한걸음 한걸음이 그들을 구원으로 더 가까이 데려가 주었다.

그는 얼마나 존의 몸이 가벼워졌는지를 느끼고 가슴이 철렁했다. 보석상에서의 비디오 영상으로 판단했을땐 3년도 더 전에 마지막으로 실제 그를 봤을 때와 비교하면 존의 몸무게 변화는 7파운드 안쪽이었다. (가벼워진 쪽으로.) 그러나 열흘 만에 그는 삼십 파운드도 넘게 줄어 있었다. 캔 음식 같은 소리. - 그들은 그를 기아상태로 만들고 있었다. 그의 갈비뼈가 옆구리로 그대로 만져졌고 복부는 스프 접시처럼 푹 꺼져 있었다. 그리고 그의 얼굴은(부어 오른 것만 빼면) 지금까지 존 왓슨의 얼굴이 한번도 그렇게 수척한 적은 없었다 할 정도로 비쩍 말라있었다.

셜록은 어린 아이처럼 그를 안고 있었다. 한팔은 무릎 아래로, 다른 팔은 등을 감싸안아 상체를 가까이 끌어안았다. 첫번째 접촉의 순간 존은 그가 할 수 있는 유일한 방법으로 저항했었다. - 셜록의 팔이 등의 상처를 눌러오자 아픔으로 신음성을 울린다는 방법으로. 하지만 별다른 도리가 없었다. 그리고 어쨌든 존은 의식이 없는 상태였다. 최소한 자신이 얼마나 심하게 아픈지를 제대로 의식할 수 있는 정도는 아니었다. 얼굴을 움찔거리는 일 같이 통증을 향해 신체가 보이는 무의식적인 반응 이상의 일은 없었다. 그러나 그는 다시 한번 조용해졌다. 마치 이제 그의 몸은 그 생생한 아픔을 아무렇지 않게 받아들이고 있다는 것처럼.

처음엔 목이 무게를 버티지 못한 채 머리가 뒤로 젖혀져 셜록에게 목이 조여졌었다는 증거를 그대로 드러내 보였다. 벗겨진 피부와 검은 멍자국, 마치 손이 아니라 무슨 끈에 의한 것 같았다. 하지만 그 뒤 셜록은 조심스럽게 품 안에서 존의 자세를 바꾸었고, 이제 존의 머리는 앞으로 숙여져 그의 어깨와 목 사이에 기대어졌다. 그러자 그의 차가운 이마가 셜록의 뜨거운 목덜미에 닿아왔다.

아무도 없다고 믿고 있었기에 그는 서둘러 가까운 계단을 향했다. 그러는 내내, 그는 분투를 계속하고 있는 생명의 신호에 집중했다. 목에 와 닿는 존의 숨결, 때때로 울리는 신음성과 훌쩍임. 떨리는 근육. 그는 무릎 아래로 슬와동맥의 맥박을 재었다. 그는 심장이 계속 뛰어주기를, 폐가 계속 부풀어 오르기를 바랐다. _딱 몇 분만 더. 거의 다 왔어. 버텨 줘, 존. 넌 할 수 있어. 넌 할 수 있을 거야._ 그는 위로 오르기 위해 제일 아랫 계단에 발을 올렸다.

"그럼 이제 우리의 영웅이 오셨나보군. 아슬아슬한 순간에야. 넌 날 실망시키지 않을 줄 알고 있었지. 이제 그를 내려놔, 미스터 홈즈. 그리고 몸을 돌려. 그래서 죽은 남자의 눈을 바라보는 건 어떤 것인지 내가 알 수 있게 해 줘."


	21. 두 개의 실수

**DAY 10**   
**금요일, 22.23 hrs**

십 초. 한마디로 딱 십 초에 달렸던 문제였다. 만일 슬로우를 냉동고로 끌어다 넣는 대신 그냥 바닥에 내버려 두었더라면. 만일 재갈을 그냥 두고 곧바로 존을 데리고 나왔더라면. 만일 그가 문 앞에서 3초간 얼어붙지 않았고, 그의 곁에서 2초간 얼어붙지 않았으며, 존의 눈이 다시 감긴 후 5초간 더 머물지만 않았더라면. 멍청해, _멍청했다_. 자신이야 말로 존 왓슨에게 일어난 최악의 일이었다.

한 발을 제일 아랫 계단에 올린 채로 그는 다시 한번 뻣뻣히 굳어져 있었다. 그는 이제서야 의식하고 있었다. 셜록과 존이 계단 위로 사라질 수 있게 되기 전, 소리없이 모퉁이를 돌아 그의 뒤로 다가와 선 그 존재를. 본능적으로 그는 존을 품에 더 가까이 끌어안았다. 마치 그를 보호하려는 듯이. 그러나 마음 깊은 곳에서 그 몸짓은 그저 헛된 일이라는 걸 그는 알고 있었다.

" _셜록_." 그 목소리는 어두웠다. 그러나 꾸짖는 것 같으면서도 장난기를 섞어 이름을 부르는 그 목소리엔 살짝 기쁨이 더해져 있었다. 뒤쪽으로부터 한 손이 그의 오른쪽 주머니로 향해 들어와서는 조용히 테이저를 꺼냈다. "버릇이 없군, 버릇이 없어. 너네 엄마는 다른 아이들의 장난감을 훔치는 일에 대해 아무 것도 가르치질 않았나 보지? 이제 그 작은 녀석을 내려놓고 뒤로 돌아."

그는 존의 빨라진 호흡이 자신의 목덜미에 와닿는 걸 느낄 수 있었다. 그의 맥박은 뛰고 있었다. - 그의 뒤에 서있는 남자의 목소리가 이런 식의 무의식적인 반응을 불러일으키고 있었다. 어떤 댓가를 치르게 될 지 알고 있으면서도 셜록은 순순히 그 말을 따를 수가 없었다.

그러자 차가운 금속의 동그란 모양이 - 권총의 맨 끝부분 - 그의 뒷 목에 닿아왔다. "고집을 피우는 건 아마 지금 네가 가진 최선의 선택은 아닐 거야. 말했지. _그를 내려 놔_."

그는 마음을 다지며 눈을 감았다. 천천히 몸을 낮춰 무릎을 꿇고 존의 벗은 몸을 계단 아래쪽 바닥에 내려놓았다. 그는 존이 모로 눕게 해서 등의 상처를 악화시키거나 손목 쪽에 더 심한 압력이 닿지 않도록 했다. 그는 부드럽게 존의 머리 아래에서 손을 빼내며 그를 하얀 타일 바닥 위에 뉘여주었다. 그리고는 남자가 막기 전에 코트를 휙 벗어 존의 떨고 있는 몸에 덮어주었다. 마지막으로 그는 존의 팔 위로 손을 얹어 코트 너머로 그를 어루만졌다. 마치 그 손길이 모든 게 잘 될 거라는 어떤 헛된 안심이라도 되어줄 것처럼.

"일어나. 손을 머리 뒤로 올려. 뒤로 두발짝. 그리고 돌아서."

그는 다시 한번 얻어맞은 존의 얼굴을 바라보았다. 눈썹은 다시 일그러져 있었고 입술에선 너무나 얕은 호흡이 새어나오고 있었다. 그리고 난 뒤에 그는 몸을 돌렸다. 그리고 자신과 같은 키지만 어깨가 더 넓고, 더 정련된 근육에, 꽤나 더 못생긴 편인 얼굴의 남자와 자신이 마주하고 있다는 걸 깨달았다. 그에겐 숱많은 왼쪽 눈썹 위로 상당히 눈에 띄는 사마귀가 있었다. 그리고 그의 얼굴은 하운드견처럼 갸름했다. 그의 모든 것이 - 셜록에게 시선을 고정하고 있는 방식, 브라우닝 L9A1을 겨냥하고 있는 방식, 그날 아침 그가 면도를 한 방식 - 스스로를 군인이라 정의하고 있었다. 그의 억양은 런던 사람이라는 걸 가리키고 있었다. 그리고 피로 얼룩진 수갑, 드러난 피부에 보이는 바늘 자국, 그리고 페퍼민트 입냄새는 그를 새디스트, 가학성애자로 명명했다.

남자를 향한 증오심이 그를 덥쳤다. 그것은 거의 독이라고 할 정도로 너무나 강렬했고 거의 그의 눈을 멀게 했다. 그의 앞에 선 남자의 얼굴이 흐려지더니 오른쪽 바지 주머니에서 아까의 쓰리핑거 나이프를 꺼내 코브라 같은 속도로 앞으로 튀어나가 남자의 목에서 피가 분수처럼 쏟아져 나오게 만드는 자기 자신이 눈 앞에 보였다. 남자의 손가락을 하나 하나 철사 커터로 잘라낸 다음 그의 못생기고 비뚤어진 입 속에 쑤셔넣는 자기 자신이 보였다. 그러나 그 무엇보다도, 녹슨 칼날로 길고 악랄한 선을 그리며 그의 등 위에 깊숙히 글씨를 새기고 있는 자기 자신이 보였다.

그러나 눈 앞이 다시 맑아졌다. 현실 속의 그는 총구를 바라보는 중이었다.

"안녕." 셜록은 차분하게 말했다. 그는 손가락을 머리 뒤로 깍지를 꼈다.

"안녕, 이쁜이." 남자가 말했다. 그의 밝은 푸른 눈 뒤로 거친 빛이 뛰놀고 있었다. "마침내 널 만나게 되어 너무 기뻐." 그의 시선이 셜록의 머리카락에서 하이킹 부츠까지 쭉 쓸어내렸다. "이렇게 널 가까이에서 보고나니 이제야 그 매력을 이해할 수 있군. 넌 정말로 무정한 사람이야. 안 그래, 미스터 홈즈? 하지만 넌 오직 단 하나만을 진정으로 사랑했었지. - 게임을 말이야. 이번 라운드는 즐길만 했나? 솔직히 네 명성을 생각해 볼 때 날 찾아내는데 이렇게 오래 걸린 것에 난 놀랐어. 초대장은 _수일_ 전에 보냈는데 말이야."

"주소를 넣어줬으면 고마웠을텐데."

"네 최고의 게임이 아니었든지, 아니면 그다지 열심히 하지는 않았나봐? 그 이유는 _저게_ \- " 그는 머리로 존을 향해 가리켰다. 그러나 총을 쥔 손은 마치 공간 속에 그대로 고정되어진 것 같았다. "결국 네겐 그렇게 중요하지 않았기 때문이었나?"

"네가 원하던 사람은 바로 나야. 안그래? 이제 내가 네 손에 들어 왔어. 존은 그냥 보내줘도 되잖아"

남자는 재미없다는 듯한 웃음을 터트렸다. 방아쇠에 걸린 손가락은 조금도 느슨해지지 않았다. "그를 보내주라고? 즐거운 콧노래라도 부르며 그가 그냥 밖으로 걸어나가게 두란 말이야? 이 일은 그런 식으로 끝나는 게 아니라는 건 너도 알 거야. 게다가 이 작은 잡년에겐 _기어나갈_ 힘조차 없어. 흠뻑 그 짓을 하고 난 암캐가 다 그렇지. 난 그를 망가뜨렸어. 그를 봐, 미스터 홈즈. 내가 그를 _부숴버렸지_."

"이 모든 일들 전부, 그냥 나에게 접근하기 위한 일이었나? 너도 참 안타깝군."

"하지만 먹혔지. 안그래? 내 말은 그러니까, 결국 네가 지금 여기 와있다는 거야. 어떻게 생각해, 자기야? 널 위한 귀향 선물을 마련했어. 허! 그것도 아홉개나 말이야. 하지만 재밌는 걸 알려줄까? 그는 말이지, 그게 무슨 뜻인지 전혀 모르는 것 같아. _재밌지_ 않아? 대디는 그저 작은 조니 보이가 걱정하지 않게 하려고 노력했던 것 뿐인데 말이야. 아니면 혹시 넌 그렇게 느려터진 머리를 가진 _멍청이_ 에게까지 굳이 그런 걸 설명해야겠단 생각이 들지 않았던 것 뿐이었나? 하지만 분명 _넌_ 잊지 않았을 거야. 넌 사진에서 나의 메시지를 봤겠지. 맞지? 넌 그게 무슨 뜻인지 알고 있을 거야."

"물론."

"너도 눈치챘겠지만 아쉽게도 등 쪽엔 자리를 다 써버려서 말이야. 그런데 앞쪽엔 아직 캔버스가 잔뜩 남아 있더라구. 그래서 혹시 네게 계속 놀고 싶은 마음이 있다면, 아직 내겐 몇가지 생각이 더 있어. 난 계속 놀고 싶은데."

"넌 _그런_ 식으로 끝나지 않을 거라는 걸 알 거야. 모든 건 _지금_ 끝나는 거야. 만일 네가 존을 죽인다면, 난 불평없이 그 뒤를 따르겠지. 하지만 문제는, _네가_ 존을 죽이도록 내가 _그냥 두지는_ 않을 거라는 거야."

"잊어버린 모양인데 총을 쥐고 있는 건 나거든. 그리고 난 방아쇠를 당기는 일을 두려워하지 않아."

"그럼 어째서 그렇게 하지 않지? 우리가 떠들고 있는 이 시간이면, 넌 네 권총의 총알 13개 전부를 내게 쏠 수 있었지. 그리고나서 재장전한 다음에 다시 쏠 시간까지도 충분히."

"말했잖아. 난 아직 놀고 싶다고. 몰랐나? 그는 굉장한 장난감이야. 너도 봐야 해, 미스터 홈즈. 그가 고통의 바다를 어떻게 헤엄치는질. 금새라도 빠져 죽을 것 같는 생각이 드는 바로 그 순간이면 그는 다시 공기를 찾아 머리를 내밀고 숨을 헐떡이지. 그리고 나선 다시 계속해서 헤엄쳐가. 난 그와 조금이라도 비슷한 사람은 한번도 본 적이 없어. 한편으로 그 모습은 아름답기도 해. 그는 마치 그런 강렬한 고통을 위해 태어나기라도 한 것 같아."

 _그는 강해_. 셜록은 생각했다. _그는 내가 알고 있는 사람 중에 가장 강한 남자야._

"그가 어디까지 갈 수 있을지 보고 싶지 않나? 그는 과연 수영장을 몇바퀴나 돌 수 있을까? 어쨌든 넌 실험을 좋아하잖아. 나도 그래. 어떤 식으로는 말이지. 그리고 존 왓슨은 가장 매혹적인 샘플이라는 게 증명되었어. 그는 이게, _이것이_ 지금 자기의 삶이라는 걸 받아들이고 있지. 사실 난 그가 이런 걸 _좋아하는_ 거라고 생각하고 있는 중이야." 셜록이 움찔하자 남자의 미소가 더욱 커졌다. "게다가 그를 살려둘 다른 이유들도 있어. 다즈는 우리들이 제일 좋아하는 섹스 토이랑 밤마다 갖는 밀회에 아직 질리지 않았거든. 그 점에 관해선 나도 마찬가지야. 혹시 보고 싶어? 분명 _뭔가가_ 널 흥분시키게 될 거야."

"다즈." 그 명백한 도발에 넘어가지 않으려 애쓰며 셜록은 그 이름을 반복했다. 그는 머리속으로 그 비디오 속 남자의 얼굴이 더이상 무슨 얼굴이 아니라 두개골과 뇌 그리고 피로 만들어진 곤죽이 될 때까지 바위로 내려치는 자기 자신을 보았다. "슬래쉬 맨, 맞지? 네가 고용했던, 홈리스 강간범? 그래, 좋아. 정말로 그를 만나고 싶군. 예전에 거세된 시신들을 본 적이 있긴 하지만, 내가 직접 잘라내는 기쁨을 맛 본 적은 한번도 없어."

남자의 입술이 도착적인 미소로 비틀려 올라갔다. 그리고 그의 눈이 존으로 힐끔 향했다가 다시 되돌아왔다. "강아지 새끼에게 우선 연습을 할 수 있게 해줄게."

셜록은 코웃음쳤다. "슬로우? _그는_ 이미 보살펴 줬어. 하지만 그를 제안해줘서 고맙군."

셜록이 거짓말을 하고 있는지 아닌지 추측하기 위해 애쓰며 남자의 눈이 가늘어졌다. 그러나 질문을 던져오지는 않았다. 대신, 다시 우위를 점하기 위해 그는 대화를 돌렸다. "너도 알겠지만, 그는 정말로, 진정으로 믿고 있었어. 그 멍청이 말이야. 남에게 잘 속아넘어가고 쉽게 남을 믿는 그 녀석. 그러니까 네가 죽었다는 사실을. 넌 많은 사람들을 속였지, 셜록 홈즈. 하지만 난 아니야. 난 아니지."

"오 제발, 네 자신을 높이 평가하지는 마. 넌 내가 죽었다고 믿고 있었어. 세상의 다른 사람들이나 똑같이."

"아니야."

"그랬어."

" _아니야_."

"그럼, 내가 어떻게 그렇게 한 건지 말해봐."

남자의 입술이 닫혔다.

"음, 몰라? 좋아, 그럼. 이걸 말해 보시지. 만일 내가 그 추락에서 살아남았다는 걸 _알고_ 있었던 거라면, 어째서 총을 쏘지 않았지? 넌 그들 중 한 명에게 총을 겨누고 있었을 거야. 내가 틀렸나? 넌 그 스나이퍼들 중의 하나였어. 네 검지 손가락과 왼쪽 눈 근육이 씰룩거리는 모양새를 보아 네가 스나이퍼라는 걸 알 수 있어. 하지만 넌 총을 쏘지 않았지. 왜냐하면 내가 뛰어내렸으니까. 왜냐하면 넌 내가 죽었다고 믿었으니까. 어떻게 그걸 의심할 수 있겠어. - 네 눈으로 직접 본 일인데! 제임스 모리아티는 그가 직접 네게 말해줬던 바로 그대로 내가 자살을 하게 만드는 데 성공했다는 걸 말이야. 그래서 넌 명령을 따랐어. 도구를 챙기고 익명 속으로 섞여 들어갔지. 사실, 넌 완전하게 확신하고 삼년간 그 환상에 사로잡혀 있었지. 이리저리 표류하며. 목적없이 지내왔어. _누군가가_ 네게 진실을 말해줬을 때까지. 셜록 홈즈가 살아있다는 걸."

남자의 눈이 분노로 굳어졌다. 그는 이를 악물며 말했다. "넌 절대로 그게 누구인지 모를걸."

"난 정확히 그게 누군지 알아. 아이린 애들러. 모리아티의 체스판 위의 또 다른 말. 퀸이지. 내가 잘못 판단한 게 아니라면 말이야. 그리고 난 거의 그러는 적이 없어. 하지만 그녀에 대해선 실수를 하나 저질렀어. 사실 두 개였던가. 첫째, 난 그녀의 함정에 빠지고 말았지. 드물게 내 판단력이 떨어져 있던 시기, 난 그녀를 믿었어. 물론 완전히는 아니었지. 난 그녀가 기만적이고 자기 중심적이라는 걸 알고 있었어. 내 자신과 비슷한 무언가라는 걸 알고 있었지. 하지만 난 우리가 서로에 대한 어떤 상호 이해를 가지고 있다고 믿었어. 그래, 맞아. 난 경계심을 약간 내릴 정도로는 그녀를 믿었지. 그리고 내가 수많은 사람을 향해 쓰곤 했던 한 수를 그녀가 날 향해 두었던 거야. 그러니 난 더 잘 알았고 있어야 했어. 사람들은 상대에게 여러가지 이야기를 해주는 걸 좋아하는 게 아니라 상대를 반박하는 걸 아주 좋아하는 거라는 걸. 난 내가 그동안 어디에 있었는지, 그 추락에서 어떻게 살아 남았는지, 그녀가 직접 내게 물어오는 일은 그 무엇도 말해주지 않으려 했어. 그래서 그녀는 아마도 스스로는 모르고 있었을 무언가를 알고 있다는 식으로 굴었지. 이곳 런던에는 내가 살아있다는 걸 _알고_ 있는 사람들이 있고, 그들이 날 도왔을 거라는 걸 말이야. 그녀는 그저 별 것도 아닌 한마디를 했을 뿐이야. '그들'이라는 복수형의 단어를. 그리고 난 그걸 흘러 넘기지 못했어. 그녀의 말을 고쳐줬지. 사람들이 아니라 _한_ 사람이라고. 그러나 난 그게 누구인지는 말하지 않았어. 그런 식으로 그녀의 오해가 잘못된 방향으로 향하고 말았다는 그런 단순한 일이 이렇게 충격적인 상황으로 이어질 거라고는 난 전혀 생각하지 못했어. 그녀는 틀린 방향으로 예측했어. 바로 그 한 사람은 존일 거라고."

"그러면 너의 두번째 실수는 뭐였지?"

"그녀의 옹졸한 질투심을 조장한 것. 예전에 작은 머리 싸움에서 난 그녀를 이긴 적이 있었지. 그리고는 그녀가 아주 꼼꼼하게 날 위해 준비해 둔 수감 기간을 전부 채우는 걸 거부한다는 일로 난 다시 한번 그녀를 때려눕힌 거야. 최소한 그녀 쪽에선 그런 식으로 생각하겠지. 만일 내가 그날밤 그녀가 원했던 걸 내주었더라면, 아마 그녀는 만족하고 내게 충성심을 향하게 되었을 거야. 하지만 난 그녀에게 아무 것도 주지 않았어. 그리고 여자는 복수심에 불타게 된 거지. 그게 나의 두번째 실수야. 여자의 분노가 불러 일으킬 수 있는 대대적인 파괴를 예측하지 못한 것. 그 복수의 일환으로 그녀는 마치 사실인냥 자신의 추측을 네게 말해줬겠지. 셜록 홈즈는 살아있다. 그리고 존 왓슨은 네게 그가 있는 곳을 말해 줄 수 있다."

"부분만 맞았어, 미스터 홈즈. 그녀가 했던 말은 이거야. _셜록에게 접근하고 싶어? 존을 써먹어._ 그리고 그녀가 옳았어. 분명히 우리 둘은 그가 알고 있는 내용 덕에 그런 거라고 생각했었어. 그가 어떤 존재인가라는 점 때문이 아니라. 하지만 최종 결과는 똑같군. 이제 네가 내 문간에 서있다는 점에 대해 존에게 감사해야겠어. 하지만 말해 봐, 미스터 홈즈. 만일 미즈 애들러가 _정확하게_ 추리했다면, 만일 내가 확실한 소스로부터 정보를 쥐어 짜낼 수 있었다면, 지금 그 계단 아래에 의식을 잃고 쓰러져 있는 건 누구의 몸이 되었을까? 아니면 혹시 그 사람이었다면 시작하자마자 곧바로 널 포기했을까?"

셜록은 아무 말도 하지 않았다.

"네가 과연 그 누구를 존 왓슨보다도 더 믿었다는 거지?"

다시 아무 말도 없었다.

"그는 널 믿었어. 어린애처럼. 고집스럽게 네가 죽었다고 주장했지. 바로 너, 너 때문이야. 셜록 홈즈, 그라면 절대 자신에게 거짓말을 할 리가 없었을 테니. 그는 내가 미쳤다고 생각했지. 네가 살아있다고 말하는 날. 널 다시 보게 되는 순간, 그의 얼굴에 떠오를 표정을 난 마음껏 즐겨 볼 생각이야. 그리고 내가 너에게 어떤 일을 하는지 곧 보게 되는 그 순간에 말이야. 아니면 그러지 말고 그냥 지금 널 쏴서 네 피가 온통 그를 뒤덮게 만들 수도 있겠지. 냉동고에서 다시 깨어나면 그는 자신의 옛 주인의 시체가 옆에 있는 걸 보게 되겠지. 그리고 내가 그동안 쭉 진실을 말하고 있었다는 걸 깨닫게 된다면 얼마나 시적이겠어? 난 복수를 완성하는 거고 넌 죽는 거지. 그리고 존과 나는 계속해서 함께 즐기게 되는 거야. 그러니까 그건, 일이 그렇게 된 뒤에도, 그가 계속해서 공기를 찾아 머리를 내밀려 할 때의 일이긴 하겠지."

"내 말을 좀 들어, 만일 네가 존을 보내준다면 - "

남자는 박장대소했다. "이건 협상 테이블이 아니야."

" - _존을 보내준다면_ , 뭐든 내게 하고 싶은 일을 해도 좋아. 벌을 주든, 고문하든, _뭐든_ 네 마음껏. 난 저항하지 않겠어. 도망치지 않아. 모리아티의 게임을 끝내도록 하자. 날 파괴해. 조각 조각. 내가 죽든지 혹은 그보다 더한 일이 될 때까지. 그냥.... 더이상 그를 해치지 마. 그를 죽이지 마."

그는 자신이 애원하고 있다는 걸 알았다. 그리고 그만큼이나 그 일이 자신 앞에 있는 이 사악하고 무심한 남자에게는 어떤 식으로든 효과가 없으리라는 것도 알고 있었다. 그러나 스스로를 멈출 수가 없었다. 그는 필사적이었다. 그리고 그는 뭐든, _뭐든_ , 가장 미친 짓이든, 그 어느 터무니없는 짓이든, 그것이 존이 살 수 있게 된다는 뜻이라면 뭐든 할 생각이었다.

그러나 남자는 그의 간절함에 그저 히죽거릴 뿐이었다. "자애가 넘치시는군. 비참한 남자를 다시 그의 비참한 삶으로 되돌리겠다니 말이야. 그에게 남아있는 비참한 일생내내 학대 당했던 그 모든 기억을 가지고 살아가도록 말이야. 난 네가 애정을 가지고 있다고 생각했어. 그렇지 않은가보군, 미스터 홈즈. 그보단 _내_ 쪽이 더 자비롭겠어. 난 그를 죽일 거야. 적당한 때가 오면. 그가 더이상은 견디지 못할 때가 되면 말이야. 그러든지, 아니면 그가 스스로 죽음을 선택하는 걸 보게 되겠지. 젠장, 만일 그가 내게 애원한다면..... 그가 내게 애원하는 소리가 얼마나 듣고 싶은지 모르겠군. 이제 수일째 신음이나 비명, 울음소리 말고는 그의 그 달콤한 목소리를 듣지 못하고 있었거든. 불쌍한 메리가 더는 유용하지 않게 된 이후로 말이야. 하지만 장담하지, 난 그가 다시 말을 하게 만들 수 있어. 그는 그녀의 목숨을 애걸했었지. 과연 그는 널 위해서도 애걸할까? 아니면 널 죽여주는 쪽을 고마워할까? 자기에게 거짓말을 하고, 자기를 배신했던, 그리고 내 손안에 자기를 건네주다시피한 그 남자를 말이야. 말해두지만 그건 곧 알게 될 거야. 이제 그가 널 볼 때가 온 거 같군."

"이건 _존_ 에 관한 일이 아니잖아. 이 멍청한 자식. 이건 - "

"널 보고나면 다정한 조니보이의 얼굴에 떠오르게 될 표정이나 상상해. 그리고나서 네 머리가 터져나가는 걸 보면 그 표정이 어떻게 일그러질지 상상해 봐. 넌 그저 상상 밖에 할 수 없겠지. 왜냐하면 그걸 제대로 보기 전에 넌 죽어있을테니까. 좋아, 그럼. 그를 깨워볼까?"

"제발 -"

"닥치고 뒤로 돌아. _뒤로 돌라고_. 좋아. 이제 무릎을 꿇고 그를 마주봐. 오, 이거 재밌군. 눈을 뜨면 곧장 네가 보이게 싶어. 시작하자고, 자기. 그 예쁜 손은 그대로 머리 뒤에 둬. 그리고 근육 하나 움직이지마, 아니면 그 예쁜 파란 눈 사이에 구멍을 하나 뚫어줄테니." 셜록의 머리에 총을 고정한 채, 남자는 셜록의 시야를 가리지 않도록 주의하며 천천히 원을 그리며 존의 발치에 섰다. 그리고 존의 허벅지를 덮은 코트 위에 한 발을 올려 실리스를 꾸욱 눌렀다.

존의 온몸이 덜컥 움찔했다. 머리가 뒤로 홱 젖혀지고 얼굴이 아픔으로 일그러졌다. 그러나 그의 눈은 확고부동하게 꾹 감겨진 채였다. 셜록은 그와 동조하듯 얼굴을 찡그리며 자신의 머리카락을 힘껏 움켜쥐었다.

"어이, 조니 보이. 일어나, 일어나. 네게 새 선물을 가져왔어." 그는 셜록의 이마에 총을 그대로 향한 채 셜록을 향해 씩 미소지었다.

셜록은 남자의 팔이 굳어지고 검지손가락이 살짝 움직이는 걸 바라보았다. 이건 허세가 아니었다. 발포로부터 겨우 수 초 직전이었다. 그리고 그 일은 존이 눈을 뜨는 순간 일어날 것이었다. 말없이 그는 그냥 그대로 존이 의식을 잃고 있어주기를 빌었다. _눈을 뜨지마, 존. 나를 보지마. 그대로, 그대로 정신을 차려선 안돼._

"눈을 떠, 존." 남자가 말했다. "그러면 마실 걸 좀 줄게."

존의 눈꺼풀이 꿈틀거렸다.

그리고는 갑자기 빵하는 소리가 위쪽에서 들려왔다. 그 소리는 계단통을 튕겨 내려와 타일 위로 울렸다. 두 남자는 놀라 고개를 들었다. 허공을 가르며 울려퍼진 소리 너머 멀리에서 어느 남자의 알아들을 수 없는 고함소리, 그리고 두 번의 빵 소리가 더 울렸다. 총성.

셜록이 먼저 정신을 차렸다. 그는 벌떡 일어나서는 남자의 손목을 움켜잡고 그의 손에서 총을 잡아 빼기 위해 힘껏 뒤틀었다. 그러나 남자는 힘이 셌고 순순히 무기를 내주지 않았다. 양손으로 서로 총을 다투는 동안, 남자가 셜록의 몸을 빙글 돌려서 그의 몸을 벽에 힘껏 부딪혔다. 셜록의 손에서 힘이 빠져나가고 한쪽 손이 미끄러졌다. 동시에 남자도 자신의 한 손을 빼냈다. 그리고 다음 순간, 그는 그 주먹을 움켜쥐고 셜록의 옆머리를 힘껏 후려쳤다. 셜록은 거의 몸을 반으로 구부린 채 다음 일격에 마음을 다지면서 한 손을 오른쪽 바지 주머니 속에 넣고 나이프를 꺼내 단단히 움켜쥐었다. 다시 남자가 그의 머리를 후려치려 했지만 이번에 그것은 벽으로 꽂혔다. 셜록은 무릎을 쿵하고 꿇었다. 하지만 그 운동 에너지를 이용해 남자의 다리를 무릎에서 발목까지 나이프로 그어내렸다.

여느 사람이었다면 비명을 올리며 아픔의 원천으로부터 물러서려 했을 것이다. 그러나 이 남자는 훈련된 싸움꾼이었다. 그는 부상을 입지 않은 다리로 셜록의 얼굴을 찼다. 일초도 되지 않는 짧은 찰나 그의 세상이 깜깜해졌다. 그것이 다시 밝아졌을 때 그는 바닥에 누워 있었고 남자가 그의 허리께에 올라타 있었다. 커다란 한 손이 그의 목줄기를 움켜잡아왔고 다른 손은 그의 눈 사이에 총을 겨누고 있었다. 하지만 셜록은 자신이 아직 나이프를 움켜쥐고 있다는 걸 깨달았다. 그는 충동적으로 남자의 얼굴을 향해 그걸 휘둘렀다.

상처는 길고 깊었다. 칼날이 양뺨과 콧등을 가로질러 피부를 찢어냈다. 피가 뿜어져 나와 셜록에게로 비처럼 떨어져 내렸다. 이번엔 남자도 비명을 질렀다. 원시적인 후두음의 외침. 그리고 그는 얼굴을 움켜쥐며 벌떡 일어나 뒤로 비틀거리며 물러났다. 셜록 역시 재빨리 자리에 일어났다. 그렇게 하는 순간, 그는 남자가 자신을 향해 돌아서는 걸 보았다. 그의 눈엔 광기가 빛나고 있었다. 그러더니 그는 존의 머리를 향해 총을 겨눴다. 셜록은 고함을 지르며 앞으로 몸을 던져 남자의 어깨를 홱 잡아당겼다.

총이 발포되었다. 구멍난 코트 너머 피가 뿜어져 나왔다.

"존!" 셜록이 외쳤다.

존이 극심한 통증에 신음했다. 그러나 그는 완전히 정신을 차리지는 못했다. 작은 피웅덩이가 코트 아래로 새어나오더니 점점 넓게 퍼져나갔다.

그의 친구가 몹시 괴로워하며 내고 있는 그 가슴이 미어질 것 같은 소리에 정신이 팔려, 셜록은 다음 일격이 찾아오는 걸 미처 준비하지 못했다. 권총 손잡이가 그의 머리를 후려갈겼다. 뜨거운 피가 그의 옆얼굴에 흘러내렸다. 그는 발을 휘청이며 반대편 벽에 어깨를 부딪혔다. 그는 다시 칼을 휘둘렀다. 그러나 이번엔 그저 허공만을 베었을 뿐이었다. 그렇긴 했지만 이제 남자의 주의는 그와 존 양쪽으로 양분되었다.

셜록은 그 점을 노려야 했다.

"이 모든 일은, " 그는 헐떡이며 말했다. " _너에_ 대해선 조금도 신경쓰지 않은 한 남자의 이름 아래에서 이루어 진 것이었나?"

얼굴을 가로지르는 흉칙한 자상 위로 남자의 눈이 빛났다. "엿먹어. 난 그의 넘버 원이었어. 그의 가장 충실한 종복이었지. 그는 내게 모든 걸 말해줬어. _모든 걸_. 너에 관한 것. _존_ 에 관한 것. 어떻게 너희 둘을 파괴할지에 대해서."

  
셜록은 천천히 복도를 따라 뒤로 물러나고 있었다. 그러나 결코 남자의 눈에서 시선을 떼지 않았다. 그리고 시야 가장자리로 남자가 자신의 뒤를 쫓을지 어떨지 고민하며 그의 발끝이 앞으로 향해지는 걸 보았다. _그래, 맞아. 날 따라와. 날 따라오는 거야_. 시야 왼쪽으로 보이는 존에게선 다시 움직임이 없었다. 죽은 걸까? 아니. 그는 부드럽고 낮은 신음을 들었다. _죽지마, 존. 오 맙소사, 제발 죽지 말아줘._

"그는 미쳤어. 그가 자기 입에 총을 문 이유가 뭐라고 생각해?"

남자는 움찔했다.

"놀라운 소식이라는 듯이 구는 군. 그가 대체 어떻게 죽었을 거라 _생각하는_ 거지?"

" _네가_ 그를 죽였어."

"설마. 그는 자살했어." 그는 이제 복도의 끝에 거의 가까워져 가고 있었다. 그 다음 복도를 채 절반쯤 가기 전에 또다른 계단이 있다는 걸 그는 알고 있었다. 그는 존이 보고 싶었다. 마지막으로 단 한 번. 그러나 그는 감히 총을 든 남자로부터 시선을 내려 이 미끼를 그냥 내던져 버릴 수는 없었다.

"넌 _거짓말쟁이_ 야!"

"그는 총구를 입에 넣고는 방아쇠를 당겼어. 눈 한번 깜빡하지 않았지. 그는 너무나 지루했던 거야. - 삶에 대해, 나에 대해, _너에_ 대해 - 그리고 _빵!_ 신경조차 쓰지 않았지."

"넌 - "

"머리 뒤통수가 날아갔어."

  
"- 망할 - "

"눈은 그대로 툭 불거져 있었고."

"- _거짓말쟁이야!_ "

"나를 이겼다는 걸 너무나 확신한 나머지, 그는 자신의 목숨이 작은 귀결이 되어줄 거라 생각했지. 자신의 죽음으로 거래를 마무리 지을 생각이었을 거야. 내겐 뛰어내리는 것 외엔 선택지가 없어질테니까. 그리고는 우린 둘 다 죽는 거였지. 하지만 날 봐. _내_ 심장은 아직 뛰고 있어. 그게 무슨 뜻인지 알아? _내가 이겼다는 거야_."

남자가 발포를 위해 총을 고정한 바로 그 순간, 셜록은 벽의 끝에 다달아 있었다. 지금 당장. 그렇지 않으면 영영 불가능했다. 그는 달려야 했다. 남자가 자신을 사냥하기 위해서 쫓아오게 해야 했다. 그래서 남자가 존에게서 떨어져나와 자신을 잡기 위해 위층으로 오는데 딱 필요한 정도까지만 그를 끌어내야 했다. 이번만은 자신의 죽음에도 뭔가 의미가 담기게 될 것이다. 그가 모퉁이를 달려 돌아나간 순간, 총이 발사되어 벽의 돌조각이 포탄 파편처럼 날아올랐다. 셜록은 도망쳤다. 그의 뒤쪽으로부터 분노의 고함과 쿵쾅거리는 발소리가 들렸다. 모리아티의 부하가 뒤를 쫓아 오고 있었다. _정말 미안해, 존._ 그는 다시 한번 그를 뒤에 남겨두며 생각했다. 


	22. 약속을 충실히 지키다

**DAY 10**  
**금요일, 22.25 hrs**

달리던 발걸음을 늦추는 동안 레스트라드의 심장은 분투와 아드레날린의 혼합으로 요란하게 쿵쾅거리고 있었고 옆구리의 봉합은 욱신거렸다. 그의 윙팁 구두 가죽 아래론 물집이 생기고 있었다. - 그날 아침 분명 그는 잘못된 선택을 내렸다. - 그리고 차가운 밤공기에도 그는 흠뻑 땀을 흘리고 있었다. 코트가 너무 갑갑하고 무거운 느낌이었다. 어깨를 쑤시는 아픔이 그의 목으로 번져 등으로 내려왔고 발이 바닥을 디딜 때마다 근육이 부어 오르며 욱신거렸다. 하지만 그는 계속해서 이동했다. 약간의 지연이 어떤 값을 치르게 할지 두려워하며.

그러나 목적한 모퉁이에 닿았고 드디어 그는 발을 멈췄다. 눈으로 왼쪽, 오른쪽, 가까운 곳, 그리고 먼 곳를 살핀 다음, 자신이 추적 당하고 있지 않으며 당장의 위험도 없다고 판단했다. 그러고나서 그는 마이크로프트의 전화기를 꺼냈다.

"그 모퉁이에 왔어. 북쪽을 향해 바라보고 있어." 그는 전화기에 헐떡이며 말했다.

"그럼 그는 분명 당신의 오른쪽에 있어요." 몰리가 대답했다.

레스트라드는 동쪽으로 몸을 돌려서는 텅 빈 거리를 가로질러 보이는 어느 어두컴컴한 건물을 둘러싼 긴 돌담이 있는 쪽을 돌아보았다. 그 길목을 반쯤 올라간 곳에 황폐한 철문이 서있었다. 가까이 다가가자 그곳에는 사슬이 걸려 잠겨 있었다. 문의 왼쪽에 표지판이 보였다.

"성 메리 수녀원" 그는 소리내어 읽었다.

그는 고개를 틀어 촘촘한 철창 사이로 관리되지 않은 잔디밭이 쭉 뻗은 너머 저 멀리 한 채의 건물이 서 있는 것을 보았다. 하얀 자갈이 깔린 진입로엔 커다란 십자가가 서 있었다. 아무런 빛도, 자동차도, 움직이는 것은 아무 것도 없었다. 완벽하게 버려진 곳으로 보였다.

"그가 해냈어." 그가 말했다. "바로 여기야. 그가 찾아낸 거야."

"그러면 -?"

"그는 안에 있어. 그들 둘 다 안에 있어." 문을 흔들어 보았지만 사슬이 떨어지는 일은 절대 없으리란 걸 그는 알고 있었다. 그래서 눈을 들어 벽의 꼭대기 쪽을 바라보며 올라갈 만한 곳을 찾았다. "몰리. 작은 초록점이 움직이고 있지 않다고 했지?"

"조금도요."

지난 10분간 조금도? 그건 나쁜 신호였다. 그건 셜록이 꼼짝할 수 없다는, 억류되었다는, 사로잡혔다는.... 혹은 그보다 더 나쁜 뜻이었다. 본능적으로 그는 바지 뒤춤에서 시그를 끄집어내어 꼼꼼히 탄창을 확인했다. "할 수 있는 데까지 가까이 줌인해봐. 그가 전혀 움직이고 있지 않는지 어떤지 알 수 있을 거야. 걸어가고 있다든가처럼. 배터리는 어떻지?"

'사 퍼센트요. 줌인하고 있어요. 시간이 걸릴 거에요." 침묵. "맞아요. 점은 완벽하게 꼼짝하지 않아요, 그렉."

그는 손등으로 땀으로 번들거리는 눈썹을 닦아냈다. "안으로 들어갈게. 내 이야길 잘 들어, 몰리. 전화는 하지마. 내가 그 안에서 뭘 발견하게 될 지는 모르겠어. 하지만 가능한 조용히 있어야 해. 만일... 만일 앞으로 10분 동안 내게서 아무 연락이 없으면 - "

"경찰에 전화할게요." 가벼운 떨림이 그녀의 목소리를 흔들어놓았다.

"경찰 말고. 도노반 경사에게 직접. 샐리 도노반 경사." 그는 번호를 들려주었다. 그는 전화번호를 기억하는 일에 꽤 능숙해지기 시작하고 있었다. "그녀에게 내가 간 곳을 알려줘. 그녀라면 뭘 해야 하는지 알 거야."

"알겠어요."

"그리고 몰리?"

'네?"

"당신은.... 훌륭했어. 완벽하게 멋지게 해줬어."

반대편에서 잠시 침묵이 흘렀다. 그리고... "모든 게 다 괜찮을 거에요. 모두들 전부 다요. 당신을 곧 볼 수 있겠죠. 아닌가요, 그렉?"

"이젠 그리 오래 걸리지 않을 거라고 약속하지."

그는 전화기를 주머니에 넣고 총으로 바꿔 쥐었다. 그러고나서 준비를 위해 깊게 숨을 들이키고는 벽 위쪽으로 몸을 던졌다. 그 노력은 살갗 위에 강판이 스친 것처럼 어깨가 긁히는 결과를 맞이 했다. 그러나 그는 이를 악물며 힘을 더 실었다. _전만큼 젊진 않군._ 볼품없이 반대쪽으로 떨어지는 바람에 거의 발목을 삘 뻔하며 그는 그렇게 생각했다. 그는 그저 숨을 돌리기 위해서 잠시 벽에 몸을 기댔다. 그러고나선 총을 고쳐쥐고 낮게 몸을 웅크리고는 달빛에 드리워진 그림자를 밟으며 정원을 가로질러 현관으로 향했다. 그것은 잠겨져 있었다. 그는 그곳에 서서 갈등했다. 덜 튼튼해 보이는 입구를 찾아보겠다는 희망으로 주변을 빙 돌아봐야 하는 것인가? 아니면 현관을 뚫고 들어가는 소음을 감수해야 할까? 그는 옆 창문으로 수녀원 안을 들여다 보았다. 안은 양쪽 방향에 문이 달린 어둡고 텅 빈 아트리움이었다.

막 현관을 버리고 옆으로 돌아 다른 문을 시도하려던 순간, 그는 자신이 들여다 보고 있던 창문에 금이 가 있다는 걸 깨달았다. 미리부터 얼굴을 찡그린 채로 유리창에 시그를 내려쳤다. 유리가 깨져 바닥 안팎으로 조각들이 짤그랑거리며 떨어지는 소리가 들렸다. 그리고 숨을 멎은 채 움직임을 멈추고 소리의 반향이 끝나길 기다렸다. 그리고 침묵.

그는 부서진 유리 사이에 한 손을 집어 넣고 안을 더듬어 문의 잠금을 찾아 보았다. 부상을 당한 어깨인 왼팔 만이 그곳에 닿을 수 있었다. 그러라 그쪽의 부어오른 근육으론 잠금쇠를 쥐는 것 조차 거의 힘들 지경이었다. 자물쇠를 돌리려고 애쓰는 동안 창틀에 남은 유리조각들은 착실하게 그의 코트와 셔츠 소매, 그리고 피부에까지 파고 들어왔다. 이를 악물며 신음을 토한 끝에 그는 마침내 온 힘을 다해 자물쇠를 돌리는데 성공했다. 힘껏 당기자 문설주에서 문이 빠져나왔다. 그리고 그는 조용히 안으로 미끄러져 들어갔다. 팔에 새로 난 상처에 손가락을 두드려 보았다. 따끔거리긴 했지만 그 정돈 아무 것도 아니라고 판단했다.

그는 아트리움을 지나 왼쪽 문을 열고 복도로 향했다. 그곳은 빈 선반과 먼지투성이 소파들이 있는 일련의 작은 방들 그리고는 마침내 수녀원 중앙의 넓은 회랑으로 이어졌다. 그의 생각으론 예배당이 있을 것 같은 건물의 뒷편으로 향하는 것 같아 보였다. 여러 방들이 왼쪽과 오른쪽에 각기 갈라져 있었다. 그는 침착하게 오른손에 총을 쥐고는 눈을 크게 뜨고 주위를 살피며 회랑을 따라 내려갔다. 건물은 컸다. - 밖에서 본 바로는 삼층 건물이었다. 그래서 계단참에 도착하자 그는 망설였다. 위? 아니면 아래? 그리고 그는 기억해냈다. _이 방은 지하층일 것이 거의 분명합니다._ _아무도 비명소리를 듣지 못할 만한 곳이겠지요._ 셜록은 존이 지하에 있다고 믿었다. 그래서 레스트라드도 그렇다고 믿었다. 유감스러운 일이라 하겠지만, 그는 셜록의 모든 추정을 믿었다. 늘, 그는 그랬다. 그런 점에선 아무것도 변하지 않았다. 그는 한걸음 아래쪽으로 내려갔다.

"밖에 차를 가져왔어, 셉."

갑자기 회랑을 울리는 어느 남자의 너무나 심드렁하고 느긋한 목소리에 레스트라드는 얼어붙었다. 그리곤 발걸음 소리가 가까워지는 것을 깨달았다. 남자는 _그를_ 향해서 말해오고 있었다. 어둠 속에서 그를 다른 누군가라고 오해하고 있는 것이었다.

"그를 새 장소로 옮길 준비가 다 됐어. 레스트라드쪽은 뭔가 일이 잘못되고 말았어. 사고는 완벽하게 실행됐지. 그런데 그는 여전히 살아있어. 어떻게선가 현장을 빠져갔어. 그리고 지금 그는 - "

계단을 뛰어내려 갈만한 순간은 오래전 지나있었다. 레스트라드는 어깨 너머를 돌아보았다. 그러자 창문에서 새어들어온 달빛이 그의 얼굴에 비춰졌다. 달빛을 등진 남자의 형체가 그를 보고는 불쑥 발을 멈췄다. 두 남자는 다음에 무슨 일이 일어나게 될 지 모르는 채로 꼼짝하지 않고 서로를 마주 보았다. 그러나 그 순간은 지속되지 않았다. 어두운 형체가 튀어올라 행동을 시작했다. 레스트라드의 경찰 감각이 그 공격을 알아챘다. 그리고 그는 반격했다. 그는 남자를 향해 몸을 돌려 총을 겨눴다. "경찰이다! 엎드려! 내가 볼 수 있게 손을 들어!"

그러나 그림자는 조금도 흔들리지 않았다. 남자는 등쪽에서 휙 무기를 꺼내 망설임 없이 발사했다. 레스트라드는 왼쪽으로 몸을 비켰지만 충분히 빠르진 않았다. 총알이 그의 옆구리의 바로 벨트 위께를 꿰뚫어 나가 뒤쪽의 벽에 부딪혔다. 그는 고통에 고함을 질렀다. 그러나 고통보다는 _충격_ 에 의한 것이었다. 그리고 그 자신도 무기를 발사했다. 그의 첫번째 발포는 맞지 않았다. 그러나 두번째 것은 제대로 맞췄다. 형체는 달빛이 비친 회랑 위에 털썩 쓰러져 움직이지 않게 되었다.

레스트라드는 벽에 기대어 무너져 내렸다. 셔츠 위를 주먹으로 누르자 뜨거운 피가 손가락 사이로 새어나오는 것이 느껴졌다. _젠장, 젠장! 심각한 걸까?_ 심각한 느낌이었다. _멍청이!_ 그는 생각했다. 그는 대체 무슨 쓸모가 있단 말인가? 처음엔 체포를 당하고, 그러더니 매복을 당하고, 이젠 총까지 맞았다.

총상을 입은 충격으로 그의 몸에 아드레날린이 넘쳐 흘렀다. 그냥 바닥에 쓰러지는 대신 레스트라드는 벽에 기대 몸을 일으켰다. 한쪽 주먹으로 옆구리를 누르고 그는 시그를 앞으로 겨눈 채 손가락을 방아쇠에 올렸다. 그리고 조심조심 그가 쏜 남자의 엎드린 몸을 향해 접근했다. 형체는 바닥에 누워 다리를 부들거리고 팔을 웅크린 채 머리를 뒤흔들며 꿈틀거리고 있었다. 그가 수인치 거리 내로 접근한 다음 발로 밀어 남자를 밀어내 바로 눕히려고 한 순간, 아래쪽 어딘가에서 폭발음이 들려왔다. 그의 머리가 계단참을 향해 휙 돌아갔다. 그러나 그가 그쪽으로 향하기 위해 몸을 돌린 순간, 한 손이 그의 바짓단을 잡아왔다. 부상을 입어 기운을 잃고 있던 레스트라드는 발을 헛디디며 쓰러지고 말았다.

바닥에 쓰러진 그는 발을 내지르며 움켜쥔 손으로부터 벗어나려 했다. 그는 자세를 바로잡자마자 다시 남자를 조준했다. 그러나 남자는 놓친 권총을 되찾기 위한 헛된 노력을 시도느라 손을 쭉 내뻗은 채 죽어가고 있었다. 레스트라드는 남자의 총을 멀리로 차내고 몸을 굴려 그를 똑바로 눕힌 다음, 갈비뼈 아래쪽을 제대로 발로 차주었다. 달빛 아래로 그는 그 얼굴이 피터 콜드웰의 것이라는 걸 인식했다. 다시 한번, 셜록이 옳았다.

총알은 그의 가슴 정중앙에 틀어박혀 있었다. 치명상.

"너희들은 몇 명이지?" 레스트라드가 그의 머리를 겨누고 말했다.

그 남자, 콜드웰은 대답하지 않았다. 머리 뒤로 눈이 뒤집어진 채 입술은 고통으로 일그러져 있었다.

"대답해!" 그는 남자의 셔츠를 움켜잡고 그의 상체를 바닥에서 끌어올렸다. "몇 명이 관여하고 있지?"

천천히 콜드웰의 눈에 촛점이 돌아왔다. 그는 레스트라드의 눈을 똑바로 바라보며 미소지었다. "네가 상상할 수 있는 것 보다 더 많지." 그는 쉰 목소리를 냈다.

" _몇 명이야?_ "

콜드웰의 머리가 옆으로 축 늘어졌다.

"스코틀랜드 야드에 있는 너희쪽 사람은 누구야?"

그는 쌕쌕거리기 시작했다. 작게 피거품이 그의 입술 사이에 배어나왔다. 레스트라드는 그의 주의를 되찾기 위해 그를 흔들었다. "스터빈스인가?" 콜드웰의 몸이 부들부들 떨리고 거품이 터져 나왔다. "오히긴스야? 대답해, 젠장할!"

그러나 피터 콜드웰은 죽었다.

또 다른 총성이 아래쪽에서 울렸다.

셜록.

_존._

레스트라드는 남자의 셔츠를 놓았다. 그는 콜드웰의 총을 바닥에서 주워 바지 뒤춤에 꽂았다. 계단참 쪽으로 되돌아가는 동안 그의 손가락은 다시 한번 시그를 움켜쥐었다. 더이상 조심스럽게 접근한다든가 옆구리나 어께가 타오르고 있다는 데는 주의를 기울이지 조차 않았다. 그의 발이 나선 계단을 쿵쿵 내려갔다, 또다른 존의 억류자를 발견하면 즉시 발포할 준비를 하고.

그 대신, 그는 존을 보았다.

"하느님, 안 돼."

존은 계단 아래에 누워있었다. 레스트라드의 옷장에서 셜록이 가져간 코트를 반쯤 덮은 채. 그가 GPS 추적 장치를 넣어 두었던 바로 그 코트였다. 그의 심장이 쿵하고 떨어졌다. 그렇다는건 그는 자신이 한 약속을 충실히 지키고 있다는 뜻이었다. 존을 찾아낸다. 그리고 나선 사라진다라는 약속을. _셜록, 이 망할 자식._ 그는 생각했다. _이 이기적인 놈! 어떻게 그를 여기 두고 갈 수 있어. 상처 입고 홀로 의식도 없이...?_

의식이 없다? 아니면.... 죽은 걸까?

그는 계단참을 벗어나 복도를 왼쪽 오른쪽 양쪽으로 총을 겨누며 확인해 보았다. 아무도 없다. 그리고나선 발치에 있는 몸을 향해 관심을 돌렸다. "오, 존. 죽지 마. 맙소사. 죽지마." 그는 한쪽 무릎을 꿇고 존의 맥박이 뛰는 곳에 손을 가져가서는 숨을 멈추고 맥박이 뛰기를 기다렸다. 마치 영원처럼 느껴지는 시간이 지나고 그것이 느껴졌다. 약하게나마. "맙소사, 맙소사."

그는 총을 옆에 내려놓고 전화기를 찾아 더듬었다.

"도노반입니다."

"샐리, 살인팀과 의료팀을 당장 이스트엔드의 성 메리 수녀원으로 출동시켜줘."

"혹시 -" 그녀의 목소리가 멈췄다. 그는 그녀가 서둘러 주위에 엿들을 만한 사람들에게서 멀어지고 있는 중일 거라고 생각했다. 다시 입을 연 그녀는 헐떡이고 있었다. "레스트라드, _당신이에요?_ "

"그를 찾았어, 샐리. 그런데 죽어가고 있어. 우리팀 그리고 의료팀. _곧장_. _알겠어?_ "

"이스트 사이드, 성 메리 수녀원. 알았어요."

레스트라드는 더 자세한 부상의 범위를 확인하기 위해 코트를 들었다. 그 순간, 그는 존의 왼쪽 다리의 총상과 강처럼 흘러내리는 피를 보았다.

"의료진, _바로!_ "

"갑니다!" 그녀는 전화기에 대고 소리쳤다. 그리고 통화가 끊겼다.

그는 전화기를 내려놓고 그 피의 흐름을 멎기 위해 양손으로 총상 부위를 눌렀다. 자신의 부상은 전혀 신경쓰지 않았다. 지금 그건 거의 중요치 않아 보였다. 존이 숨을 헉하고 들이키고 소리를 질렀다. 그러나 그의 눈은 꾹 감겨진 채였다.

"괜찮아, 존. 내가 있어. 이젠 다 괜찮아."

"셜.... 셜...." 존은 흐느끼는 사이 사이로 훌쩍이며 말했다.

"다 끝났어, 친구. 우리가 널 찾았어. 우리가 널 찾았다고. 자넨 괜찮아질 거야."

그러나 그 말이 사실일지 아닌지 그는 알 수 없었다. 그는 바닥에 누워서 죽어가는 존 왓슨과 함께 그 자리에서 기다렸다. 고통스러운 시간이 느릿 느릿 흘러가는 동안, 그는 출혈을 막기 위한 무익한 노력을 계속해서 쏟아 부으며 끊임없이 낮게 읊조렸다. "괜찮아, 존. 괜찮아. 괜찮아."

 

**2부 끝**


	23. 마이크로프트 홈즈, 아서 도일을 만나다

**DAY 10**   
**금요일, 23.02 hrs**

이상한 운명의 조화겠지만, 총을 맞은 일은 아마도 그날밤 그렉 레스트라드에게 일어날 수 있었던 가장 운이 좋은 나쁜 일인 모양이었다. 그 덕에 그는 즉각적으로 체포되지 않을 수 있었다.

"진짜 제대로 맞은 건 아니예요." 구급 요원이 그의 오른쪽 옆구리의 총상을 들여다 보며 말했다. 왼쪽 팔은 고정대 신세를 지게 되었다. "치명적일 만한 곳은 아무데도 건드리지 않았어요. 스쳤다기엔 약간 깊어진 쪽이네요. 그리고 상처는 최대한 닦아 뒀어요. 다른 구급차가 오면 제대로 봉합을 받을 수 있도록 당신을 병원으로 데려가 줄 겁니다."

레스트라드는 사실 듣고 있지 않았다. 그는 사람들이 의식을 잃은 알렉산더 슬로우를 두번째 구급차에 싣고 있는 걸 바라보고 있었다. 첫번째 차는 벌써 떠나고 없었다. 이미 그 차는 멀리 사라지고 없었지만, 레스트라드는 아직도 그 사이렌 소리가 머리 속에 들리는 것 처럼 느껴졌다. 그리고 한 구급 요원이 다른 요원에게 했던 말들. 낮춰진 목소리였지만 충분히 작지는 못했던 그 이야기들도. _이 사람은 버티지 못할 거 같아._

십 분 전, 그는 사람들이 실리스 덕에 제대로 긴급 시술을 처치할 수가 없어서 결국 그걸 그냥 남겨놓기로 결정하고 존의 다리에 지혈대를 고정하는 것을 바라보고 있었다. 살갗은 이미 엉망으로 파괴된 걸로 보였지만, 최소한의 손상으로 실리스를 제거하기 위해선 가시 하나 하나에 대해서 외과의가 가진 좀 더 비상한 손과 간호사의 부드러운 손길이 필요할 터였다. 그들은 존의 손을 묶어놓은 철사에 대해서도 허둥거리고 있었다. 그건 양 손목에 너무 깊숙히 파묻혀 있었다. 너무 깊이 파고든 나머지, 피부의 일부가 다시 회복하려는 노력으로 그 자리의 철사를 덮어 버리는 형태로 딱지를 만들어 버렸을 정도였다. 철사를 제거하려는 시도는 해봤지만, 어쩌면 그렇게 하는 일이 실제로 더 심각한 혈액 손실을 일으킬 수 있다는 판단이 내려졌다. 응급실에 맡기는 것이 최선이었다.

그들이 작업을 하는 동안 존의 의식은 들락거리기를 반복했다. 그러나 결코 완전히 정신을 차리진 못했다. 결코 그의 눈이 떠지는 일이 없었다. 그러나 그는 신음하고 흐느꼈고, 다리를 이리저리 비틀고, 구급 요원 하나가 입에 산소 마스크를 씌우려 애쓰자 그걸 피해 머리를 돌렸다. 레스트라드는 그 곁에 말없이 무력하게 서 있었다. 그의 손에선 존의 피가 계속 뚝뚝 떨어지고 있었다. 그 후에야 도노반 경사가 셔츠에 묻은 피는 존이 아닌 레스트라드 본인의 것이라는 걸 알아차렸다. 그녀는 현장에서 그를 끌어내 그가 제대로 된 의료적 관심을 받을 수 있게 해주었다.

"그와 같이 가고 싶어." 그가 말했다. 의료진 하나가 그의 셔츠를 벗겨내고 있던 중이었다. 손가락이 옆구리의 부상을 건드리자 그는 이를 악물며 숨을 들이켰고 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 그러나 그의 눈은 그들이 존을 들 것에 실어 구급차 쪽으로 밀고가는 모습에 고정되어 있었다.

"그렇겐 안돼요." 도노반이 그의 곁에서 말했다. "당신은 부상을 입었어요. 치료를 받아야 해요."

그는 굳은 얼굴을 그녀에게 돌렸다.

"그는 정말로 병원에 가야 할 것 같네요." 의료진이 말했다.

도노반은 그를 무시했다. "드라이어스에게 존과 함께 구급차를 타고 가라고 해놨어요." 그녀가 말했다. "그리고 뒤에 경찰차 두 대도 따라 갈거구요." 그녀는 진지한 얼굴로 몸을 숙였다. "전 드라이어스를 믿고 있어요."

그렇다면 결국 그녀는 피해 망상처럼 보이는 야드에 스파이가 있다는 그의 의견을 받아들였다는 것이었다. 그럼에도 불구하고, 그는 거의 진정이 되지 않았다. 그는 지금 존의 곁을 떠나야 할 정도로 그렇게까지 힘든 상태는 아니었다. 위협이 완전히 사라지지 않은 이런 시점엔 더욱 그렇게 할 수는 없었다. "난 거기 있어야 해. 그와 함께 있어야 해. 샐리 -"

"닥쳐요, 그렉. 난 당신을 도와주고 있는 거라고요."

"무슨 말이지?"

그녀는 그에게 똑바로 얼굴을 향했다. 그리고 목소리를 낮추어 말했다. "당신이 여기에 저와 함께 있는 동안엔 오히긴스가 당신을 건드릴 수 없어요. 알겠어요? 당신이 바츠에 나타나면, 그게 환자로서든 아니든, 그는 당신을 다시 체포하려 들 거에요. 전 지금 시간을 벌어주려는 거라구요."

"지금 도망치라고 말하고 있는 건가?"

"제가 말하는 건 사람들을 배치해 놨다는 거에요." 그녀의 눈이 의료진으로 힐끔 향했다. 그는 전혀 대화에는 관심이 없는 것 같아 보였다. - "그 일에 관해서 말이죠. 30분은 더 필요해요. 그러면 그 개새끼들에게 수갑을 채울 수 있을 거예요."

그는 자신의 맥박이 빨라지는 걸 느꼈다. " 그러면 단지 스터빈스 만의 얘기가 아니라는 거군."

그녀는 음울하게 고개를 끄덕였다. "우린 이제 막 시작 단계에 있는 거에요."

그 순간 그녀의 전화기가 울렸다. 그러자 그녀는 전화를 받기 위해 잠시 자리를 비켰다. 다음 순간 구급차가 불을 번쩍이고 사이렌을 울리며 서둘러 존을 데리고 출발했다. 홀로 남겨진 레스트라드는 스코틀랜드 야드의 남녀가 - 모두 도노반 경사가 직접 골랐다. - 수녀원을 드나들며 사진을 찍고 증거를 수집하며 숨은 범인들을 찾아 건물과 부지를 샅샅이 뒤지는 모습을 바라보았다. 다들 안으로 들어갈땐 사건이 터진 여느 밤과 마찬가지로 일상적으로 보였다. 그러나 밖으로 나왔을 땐 창백하고 충격을 받은 모습이었다. 그들은 아래에서 고문과 살인의 압도적인 증거를 목격했던 것이다.

이제 의료 요원이 그를 위한 처치를 마치고 수녀원 안의 회랑에 죽어 쓰러져 있는 시신을 검사하기 위해 불려가자, 레스트라드는 의학적 권고에 반해서 조심조심 자리에서 일어났다. 그리고 구급차로 향하기 시작했다. 사람들이 막 슬로우를 태우고 문을 닫으려 하고 있었다. 중력이 팔을 아래쪽으로 끌어당기고 있어 부서진 어깨는 고통스럽게 쑤시고 있었고, 옆구리는 붕대로 꽉 조여진 것이 느껴졌다. 걸어가는 동안 그는 혹시라도 익숙한 형체가 자신을 바라보고 있기를 바라며 주변의 그림자를 살폈다. 그러나 아무도 보이지 않았다. 그는 운전사가 운전대를 잡기 전 구급차에 도착했다.

"바츠만 빼고" 그가 말했다. 사람들은 존을 바츠로 데려간다고 했다. "어느 병원으로든 가세요."

운전사는 알겠다는 뜻으로 고개를 끄덕였다.

"곧, 저희가 경관들을 따라 보낼 겁니다. 그 남자는 구금중이니까요."

"경감님은 지금 근무중이 아니실텐데요."

그는 몸을 돌려 도노반이 통화를 끝내고 되돌와 있는 것을 보았다. 그러나 눈살을 찌푸리고 못마땅해하는 표정을 보게 될 거라 기대했던 것과 달리, 그녀는 장난꾸러기처럼 미소짓고 있었다. 그는 그녀에게 그런 장난스러운 부분이 있을 거라는 생각을 결코 해 본 적이 없었다.

"뭔가?" 그가 물었다.

"우리가 나쁜 놈들을 잡았어요."

늘 그렇듯, 샐리 도노반은 정의의 추구에 대해 나태히 군 적은 없었다. 그녀는 레스트라드에 대한 첫 심문을 한 뒤 몹시 어지러운 마음으로 방을 떠났고, 누군가가 그녀의 옆구리를 쿡 찌르며 속닥거린 말에 그녀가 당하고 말았던 거라는 그의 이야기 전부를 생각해보기 시작했다. 그게 무슨 헛소리야, 완전 미쳤군! 하지만 그녀는 그를 믿었다. 심문실에서 그가 해준 이야기 때문만이 아니라, 그녀의 머리로, 그녀의 감으로, 레스트라드가 배신자라는 건 _말이 되지 않는다_ 고 느꼈기 때문이었다. 특히나 예전의 지인을 납치해 고문하는 일에 한 몫 맡고 있는 사람이라는 건 더더욱. 그것도 그가 꽤 좋아하고 있는 것처럼 보였던 사람을.

그리고 그녀는 스터빈스에 대해 기억해보았다. 에버렛 스터빈스, 오히긴스 팀의 일원, 목요일 12시가 지난 직후, 그는 그녀에게 커피 한 잔을 건내며 말했었다. "당신 보스, 최근 꽤 까다롭게 굴고 있는 것 같지 않나, 응? 난 잘 모르겠지만, 좀 뭔가 초조해 보여." 그때 그녀는 생각했다. _그의 까칠함에 대해 네가 뭘 안다는 거지? 넌 그 남자랑 일 안하잖아. 네가 뭘 안다는 건지는 몰라도 이건 레스트라드의 전형적인 태도야._ 하지만 사실 그렇지 않았다. 그리고 그게 그녀를 그렇게나 거슬리게 했던 것이었다. 불행히도 그녀는 그 생각에 대해 찬찬히 생각해 보진 못했다. 레스트라드가 그녀에게 누군가 그녀 마음 속의 의혹의 씨앗이 싹트도록 부추겼던 거라는 얘기를 꺼내기 전까지는.

그렇게 매끈하니 사소한 말들로. 나쁜 자식.

오히긴스의 사무실에서 레스트라드가 그녀에게 무슨 얘기를 했는지에 대한 질문을 받자, 그녀는 자신이 가진 성실한 성품과는 반대로 완전히 거짓말을 늘어놓았다. 그는 오로지 존 왓슨에 대한 걱정과 메리 모스턴을 방문해 어떻게 도울 생각이었던 것인지에 대해서만 끊임없이 이야기했다고 주장했다. 그녀는 이야기를 하는 도중 자신이 늘어놓고 있는 말들을 거의 의식하지 못했다. 그녀의 머리속은 레스트라드의 주장과 지금 갑자기 의심이 들기 시작했던 일들로 어지러이 돌아가고 있었다. 그리고 사무실을 떠날 때쯤엔 스터빈스가 자신을 잘못된 길로 이끌었던 방식과 똑같은 교활하고 비밀스러운 방법으로 그와 정면으로 마주하겠다는 계획을 세웠다.

"으윽! 이번 사건 때문에 미치겠어." 그녀는 커피를 따르며 말했다. 그녀는 빈 머그잔을 향해 고갯짓을 했다. "좀 마실래?"

스터빈스는 모퉁이가 닳아빠진 범죄 스릴러 책에서 잠깐 시선을 들었다. 그는 붙임성있게 미소지었다. "고마워, 샐리. 그거 좋겠군."

그녀는 두번째 잔을 따랐다. 그녀는 그 책을 시사하듯 말했다. "뭐야? 그런 건 주변에 일어나는 일로 충분하지 않아?"

"아니, 이쪽이 낫지. 정의가 승리하고 해피 엔딩으로 끝난다는 점도 그렇고." 그는 건방진 미소를 지으며 잔을 받았다. "걱정마, 도노반. 너무 오래 끄는 일 없이 우린 그 일을 해결하게 될 거야. 이런 곤란한 상황에선 레스트라드도 오래 버티진 못할 거고. 결국엔 불기 시작할 거야."

"흠, 문제는.." 그녀는 곰곰히 생각하듯 말했다. "이런 일이 있을 걸 내가 알았어야 했다는 거야. 뭔가가 잘못되어 있다는 걸 난 알아차렸어야 했어. 네가 옳았어. 그는 며칠동안 불안정하게 행동하고 있었지."

"그렇게 포커 페이스는 아니니까, 그 사람 말이야."

"내 말은, 그의 고개가 밴더 메이튼 사건쪽을 향해서는 돌아가지도 않았다는 거야. 그 답지 않았어. 전혀."

"그러고보니 그쪽은 꽤 어려운 문제였었지, 안그래?" 스터빈스는 책을 덮고 갑작스럽게 흥미를 보이며 말했다.

"였었다고? 아직 해결 안 됐어. 설리반이 수사를 이끌고 있는 중이야. 그런데 그는 우리가 일주일 전 진실에 다가가 있었던 수준 이상은 전혀 진전하지 못하고 있어."

"아직도 부인에게선 자백이 없는 건가?"

"그녀는 계속 자신의 알리바이에 매달려 있어. 그리고 아들은 외국에 있었고. 그리고 생물 교사는.... 글쎄, 용의자 리스트는 그렇게 줄줄히 이어지지. 모든 증거는 좋게 봐야 정황적일 뿐이고."

그는 안타까운듯 혀를 찼다. "정황적이라니 안타깝군. 설사 누군가가 유죄라는 걸 _안다고_ 해도, 그걸 증명하지 못한다면.... 뭐, 그럼 우승은 물 건너간 거지. 그 경마에선 아무도 이기지 못하는 거야. 말다툼, 사용하지 않은 기차표, 침대 위의 찢어진 브이넥 점퍼." 그는 어깨를 으쓱했다. "그것 만으론 모자라."

도노반의 눈이 빛났다. _증거 리스트에는 점퍼의 넥라인에 대한 언급은 전혀 없었어. 그리고 그게 어디에서 발견됐는지도._ 이건 그녀가 원래 가져가려던 대화의 방향은 아니었다. 하지만 스터빈스의 작은 실수는..... 유용한 일이 되어 줄 것이다. 애써 가벼운 어조로 그녀는 말했다. "밴더 메이튼 사건을 쭉 지켜보고 있었나 보지?"

"그냥 지나가는 흥미지 뭐. 앤더슨이 계속 투덜대고 있었으니까."

_앤더슨은 그 사건을 맡고 있지 않아. 앤더슨은 결코 그 점퍼를 본 적도 없어._

그녀의 의심이 번뜩 일어났다. 하지만 12일째가 된 벤더 메이튼 살인 사건과 10일째 되는 존 왓슨 납치 사건과 연관을 전혀 알 수가 없었다. 그럼에도 불구하고, 그녀에겐 감이 있었다. 조금만 더 파고들기만 하면 알아낼 것 같다는 감이.

더듬어 찾아가는 그녀의 손길 아래로 매 분, 매 시간이 풀어져 나가며 새롭게 드러나는 미묘하고도 이상한 점들이 그녀의 의혹에 박차를 가했다. 우선, 그녀는 스터빈스의 기록을 들여다 보았다. 그러나 흠잡을 곳 없었다. 강직한 성품에 훈장까지 받은 군인이었던 그는 거의 4년쯤 전부터 야드에서 일해왔다. 그래서 그녀는 존 왓슨의 사건과 연관이 있는 그의 행적을 되짚어보기 시작했다. 또다시 딱히 그에 대해 의문을 제기할 법한 것이 있어 보이진 않았다. 그러나 그때 그녀는 바로 자신이 스터빈스를 레스트라드와 함께 그의 집으로 보내어 업무용 랩탑을 압수하고 분석을 위해 야드로 가져오라고 했었다는 걸 기억해냈다. 그녀는 그 일에 관한 보고를 들었다. - 그런데 그 이야길 해줬던 건 바로 스터빈스 본인이었지 않은가? - 기술 분석 팀에서 레스트라드의 컴퓨터가 보석상에서의 영수증 시간 정보를 조작하고 거짓 타임라인을 만들어내는데 사용되었다는 증거를 발견했다는 이야기를. 그녀가 직접 기술팀을 찾아가 문의해 보니, 그 컴퓨터는 존 왓슨 사건 파일을 해킹하기 위해 사용되긴 했지만 시간 정보를 조작하는 일엔 사용되지 않았다는 것이 확실하다는 것을 알게 되었다. 그렇다면 스터빈스가 거짓말을 했었다는 말이다. 하지만 그걸로 무엇이 _증명_ 된단 말인가?

더 나아간 조사는 새로운 플레이어들이 연관하고 있다는 걸 드러냈다. 대단히 의심스러운 에버렛 스터빈스 뿐 아니라 같은 오히긴스의 팀인 루퍼트 깁슨 역시 메리 모스턴의 실종이 있던 밤, 999에 전화가 걸려오기 겨우 22분 전, 그 동네의 CCTV에 포터가에 머물고 있는 그의 경찰차의 모습이 포착되었다는걸 알게 되자 그의 이름도 곧 늘어가고 있는 그녀의 용의자 리스트에 추가되었다. 그러나 깁슨이 기록한 바에 따르면 같은 시간에 10마일도 더 멀리 떨어진 곳에 있었다고 되어 있었다. 그러나 그렇다고해서 그게 무엇을 증명한단 말인가? 그저 정황적인 것에 불과했다.

그리고나서야 뭔가 더 큰 것이 밝혀졌다. 사만사 힐콕의 말에 따르자면 두 명의 다른 순경, 버치와 무어가 존 왓슨의 죽음을 단정하는 언급을 했었다고 했다. 얼굴이 엉망이 되고 극심하게 학대받은 시신이 템즈 강변에 밀려 올라왔다. 시신은 DNA 식별을 위해 바츠의 실험실엔 일이 밀려있다는 핑계로 바츠가 아닌 덜 유명하고 거의 이용되지 않는 사우스 런던의 어느 실험실로 보내졌다. 도노반은 간단히 바츠로 전화를 걸어보는 일로 그것이 사실이 아니라는 걸 확인했다. 그러나 더 큰 문제는 미시즈 힐콕과 그 두 순경의 대화가 있었던 _후에야_ 그 시신이 발견되었다는 것이었다. 그리고는 또다른 문제가 생겼다. 분석 결과가 그녀의 경험에 비해선 상당히 지나치게 빠르다 싶은 시간내에 되돌아왔던 것이다. 존 왓슨으로 신원 확인됨. 그로부터 15분 후, 그렉 레스트라드가 패닉에 빠진 채로 수녀원으로부터 전화를 걸어 왔다.

도노반은 재빨리 덥쳤다. 버치는 술술 불었다. 그는 이름들을 지적했다. 레스트라드는 그들 중의 하나가 아니었다.

그녀는 직접 팀을 꾸려서는 그들과 함께 서둘러 수녀원으로 향하면서, 전화기를 계속 귀에서 떼지 않고 다수의 이중 첩자가 있다는 위협에 관해 지속적이며 이젠 점점 빨라지고 있는 수사 보고를 받았다. 무어는 어느 펍에 있는 존 왓슨과 메리 모스턴이 찍힌 5x7 크기의 사진을 접어 소지하고 있었다는 것이 밝혀졌다. 그 사진의 배경엔 다른 이름 모를 사람들의 모습과 함께 약간 촛점에서 벗어난 에버렛 스터빈스와 또 다른 한 남자가 바에 앉아 존을 바라보고 있는 것이 찍혀 있었다. 깁슨의 경찰차가 수색되었고 트렁크에서 긴 진저색 머리카락이 나왔다.

확실한 보강 증거.

금요일 밤 자정 무렵 존 왓슨이 아직 수술실에 있던 동안, 그렉 레스트라드는 그에게 내려져 있던 혐의로부터 완전히 무죄가 되었고 모든 의혹으로부터 빠져나오게 되었다. 그는 한시도 낭비하지 않고 곧장 업무로 들어가 존 왓슨에 대한 경호팀에 관한 완전한 책임을 맡았다. 뉴 스코틀랜드 야드에서 8명의 경찰관이 체포되었다. 콜드웰은 죽었고 슬로우는 입을 열지 않고 있었다. 그러나 그는 다른 이들이 더 있으리란 걸 알고 있었다. _적어도_ 두 명 이상의 사람이 존의 납치와 고문에 관련하고 있으면서도 체포는 커녕 아직 신원조차 밝혀지지 않은 채였다. 만일 셜록이 옳다면 - 언제는 그렇지 않았던 적이 있었나? - 그리고 그들이 어떻게선가 모리아티의 네트워크 내의 사람들이라면, 그런 거라면 더 많은 수가 있을 게 분명했다. 증인이자 생존자인 존은 아직도 그들의 목표가 될 것이다. 그래서 레스트라드는 가장 믿을만한 순경 네 명을 배치시켰다. 거기에 도노반 경사까지 더해 성 바톨로뮤 병원에서 머물며 수술실을 지키도록 했다. 한편 레스트라드는 자신의 부상을 위해 의사를 만나 처치를 마친 뒤 경찰 총경에게 보고를 했다. 그는 자신의 관할권 내에 일어난 배신에 관해 격노했다. 그럼에도 불구하고, 그는 마지못한 태도로 레스트라드에게 사과를 했다. 그리고는 정의에 대한 충실한 추구에 대해 칭찬의 말까지 덧붙였다.

"하지만 앞으론, " 레스트라드가 조심스럽게 의자에서 일어나 팔걸이에 매달린 팔을 정리하는 동안 피츠가 말했다. "좀 더 정해진 절차 내에서 행동하도록 처신 좀 하게나. 우선 상급자들과 상의해야 하는 걸세. 아닌가, 경감?"

"예." 레스트라드는 애매하게 대답했다.

마침내 바츠로 향하는 길목에서 이젠 그에게 반납되어진 휴대 전화가 울렸다. 도노반이었다.

"그가 막 수술실을 나왔습니다." 그녀가 말했다.

"상태는 어떤가?"

"아직 심각해요. 중환자실로 옮겨서 자세히 지켜보고 있는 중입니다."

"그는 아직 - ?"

"의식은 없어요. 아직은... 그러니까 그렇게 되기까진 아직 시간이 좀 더 걸릴 수 있을 거라고들... " 그녀는 완전히 그 대화를 회피해버렸다. "저희의 경비 상황은 튼튼히 유지되고 있습니다, 경감님. 아마도 밤 시간 동안이라도 집에 가셔서 쉬셔야 하실 것 같습니다만."

"아니, 그를 보러 가는 중이야."

"경감님, _총을 맞으신지_ 겨우 수시간 밖에 지나지 않았어요."

"잠깐 자네와 교대해주도록 할게, 경사. 고맙군." 그리고 그는 전화를 끊었다.

**토요일, 03.23 hrs**

그는 차를 대고 엔진을 껐다. 하지만 밖으로 나오진 않았다. 아직은. 대신 그는 조용히 차에 앉아 있었다. 어쨌든 존은 아직 깨어나지 않았다. 그리고 존의 납치를 알게 된 뒤로 흘러간 일주일 만에 처음으로, 지금 당장 움직이지 않으면 안된다라든가, 두려움에 절어 무능력해져 버린 것만 같은 기분은 들지 않았다. 존은 안전했다. 셜록이 그를 찾아냈다.

그런데 그러고나서 그는 사라져 버렸다. 그럼, 그게 끝이었다고? 그저 사건이 해결되었다고 선언하고나선 카이로인지 어딘지 그가 죽은 사람으로서 남은 일생을 살아가기로 결정한 어떤 빌어먹을 곳로 되돌아가기로 했다는 거란 말인가? 어째서 그는 그런 식의 일을 선택하려 한단 말인가? 그러면 존은 어떻게 하란 것인가? 레스트라드는 그에게 무슨 말을 해줘야 하는 걸까? 몰리라면 혹시 셜록의 비밀을 지켜낼 수 있었는지는 모르겠지만, _자신도_ 그럴 수 있을지는 알 수 없었다. 솔직히 그러고 싶지도 않았다. 그는 마지막으로 직접 그를 보았던 때를 떠올려보았다. 바츠에서 비디오 메시지를 받았던 목요일 아침. 셜록은 자신이 그 추락을 제대로 성공해내지 못했다는 사실에 한탄했었다. 그는 존에게 일어났던 모든 일들 때문에 그가 자신을 싫어하게 될 거라고 슬픈 듯 단언했었다. 그는 친구를 위해서라면 다시 한번 기꺼이 죽을 수 있다는 의지를 표명했었다. 그런 것은 셜록홈즈에 대해 갖고 싶은 그런 마지막 기억은 아니었다.

레스트라드는 전화기를 꺼냈다가 범죄 현장에서 부서진 전화기가 발견되었다는 이야기를 떠올리며 손을 멈췄다. 그는 아무 말도 하지 않았지만 그것이 누구의 것이었을지 알고 있었다. 애석하지만 그는 전화기를 치우고 안전 벨트 버클을 풀었다. 그리고 차에서 빠져나왔다.

다치지 않은 쪽의 팔로 주머니를 뒤져 아이디 카드를 꺼내면서 거의 입구 가까이 다가가던 도중, 그는 뒷목에 와닿는 시선을 느꼈다. 그는 발걸음을 늦춰 몸을 돌렸다. 그러자 길을 가로지른 곳에 어느 남자가 그림자 속으로 물러서는 것이 보였다. 그러나 그는 달아나진 않고 있었다. 아니, 그 형체는 그대로 선 채 자신을 바라보고 있었다. 기다리고 있다는 뜻이다. 레스트라드의 발이 뚝 멈췄다. 그리고 그는 이미 느끼고 있는 통증 이상으로 더 큰 통증이 일어나지 않을 한도 내에서 최대로 빠르게 길을 가로질러 이동했다. 눈을 깜빡이기라도 하면 그 찰나에 남자가 사라지기라도 할 것처럼 그에게로 시선을 고정했다. 그러나 남자는 달아나거나 숨으려는 움직임은 보이지 않았다.

"내 생각엔, " 레스트라드는 건물 그림자 속에 있는 남자의 곁으로 다가가 서면서 말했다. "자넨 지금쯤 멀리 사라졌을 줄 알았어."

처음 셜록은 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 그러나 그의 시선이 레스트라드의 머리끝에서 발끝까지를 쭉 훑어내렸다. 레스트라드 역시 그를 마주 바라보았다. 그는 트위드 빵모자를 쓰고 있었는데 그 아래로는 돌돌 말아진 양말을 쑤셔넣고 있었다. 보아하니 상처를 압박하기 위한 것이었는지 붉게 물들어 있었다. 입고 있는 셔츠는 레스트라드의 것이 아닌 소매와 옷깃이 낡아빠진 두꺼운 면 혼방 재질의 물건이었다. 그는 코트를 입고 있지 않았다. 또한 신발도 없었다.

"대단히 잘 지내고 계시는 군요. 레스트라드." 셜록이 말했다. "아주 최근에 총을 맞은 사람치고는 말이지요."

레스트라드는 짧게 웃음을 터트렸다. "고정대에 걸려진 팔은 자넬 조금도 놀라게 하지 못했나 보군. 그렇지? 내가 제대로 똑바로 서있지 못하다는 점이나 매걸음 어떻게 눈살을 찌푸리는지 하는 모양으로 알아차린 건가?"

"당신은 너무 상상력이 부족합니다." 그는 조금도 미소짓지 않았다. 말을 할 때면 입김이 하얗게 피어올랐지만, 그것 말고는 코트를 입지 않고 있는데도 불구하고 그는 추위에 영향을 받고 있는 것으론 보이지 않았다. "총성을 들었습니다. 수녀원에서요. 당신 셔츠 자락이 제대로 똑바로 펴있지 않습니다. 왜냐하면 그 아래에 붕대를 감고 있으니까요. 그리고 맞습니다. 당신은 매 걸음 얼굴을 움찔거립니다. 하지만 그건 당신 왼쪽 어깨로부터 온 결과로도 볼 수 있겠지요."

"쇄골에 금이 갔네. 가벼운 금이야. 하지만 정말 아프군. 그래도 총상이든 부서진 어깨든 그를 찾아냈으니 충분히 가치가 있었어."

"분명 옳으신 말씀입니다."

레스트라드는 약간 걱정스럽게 그를 바라보았다. 모자 아래로 피로 흠뻑 젖은 양말, 그리고 얼굴에 흘러내린 피를 닦아내긴 했지만 제대로 처치를 받지 못한 것이 분명한 흔적에 더해, 셜록은 쇼크 상태의 경계에 서 있는 것처럼 꽤나 멍한 모습이었다. 목소리는 차분했지만 평소의 자신만만함은 잃고 있었다. 마치 언제든 부서져 내리기라도 할 듯. 그 모든 점들을 보면 마치 그는 스스로의 정신을 다잡기 위해 온 힘을 다해 노력하고 있는 것처럼 보였다. 만일 그가 여느 사람들 같았다면, 레스트라드는 계속 그를 압박하며 괜찮은지를 물어보았을 것이다. 그러나 셜록의 경우라면 그의 두뇌가 달리 향할 수 있을 만한 곳을 찾아 계속 일하게 만들 방법을 마련해 주어야 했다.

"하지만 그 위에 있었던 게 나라는 걸 자네가 알 길은 없었잖나."

"물론 전 알았습니다."

"어떻게? 내가 체포되었다고 생각하고 있었을텐데."

"당신이 탈출했다고 문자를 보내왔었죠. 당연히 전 그게 당신이라고는 믿지 않았습니다. 처음에는요. 하지만 총이 발사된 순간, 전 그것이 누군가 존을 찾는 사람일 거라는 걸 알았습니다. 왜냐하면, 만일 납치범들이라면 어째서 서로를 향해 총을 쏘려 하겠습니까? 야드 측이 저와 똑같이 수녀원이라는 결론에 다다를 수 있으리라는 건 의심스럽습니다. 그러니 목요일 아침, 제 옷 주머니에 몰래 넣어둔 추적기를 따라서 당신이 그 곳을 찾아냈다는 쪽이 유일하게 논리적인 설명이었습니다. 두 명의 무장한 남자가 서로를 향해 총을 쏘았지요. 첫번째 총성은 브라우닝, 그리고 다음의 두 번은 P226 시그였습니다. 전 그 차이를 압니다. 첫번째 발사자가 선공한 쪽입니다. 군대 배경을 가진 남자. 브라우닝을 소지하고 있는 점을 보건데 말이죠. 그러니 콜드웰일 가능성이 매우 큽니다. 하지만 그는 한 발 밖에 쏘지 못했습니다. 당신이 시그로 그를 쓰러뜨렸으니까요. 틀립니까?"

레스트라드는 놀라움과 감탄을 느끼며 고개를 저었다. "아니라는 걸 알잖나."

"그래서 존을 그 자리에 두고 떠나도 안전할 거라는 걸 알았던 겁니다. 당신이 그를 찾아내리라는 걸 전 알 수 있었지요."

"어째서 내가 분명히 그랬을 거라는 건가, 셜록?"

셜록은 대답을 거부한 채 그가 있는 곳을 너머 병원문을 바라보았다.

"어째서 자넨 그를 두고 떠났던 건가? 나한테서까지 도망칠 필요는 없었잖나. 그게 나라는 걸 - 아, 그렇군. 총소리. 나도 그걸 들었네. 누구에게서 도망치고 있었던 건가?"

"중요한 건" 셜록이 말했다. "제가 돌아왔다는 겁니다."

그의 경찰 감각이 이 이야기를 밀어붙여선 안된다고 말해왔다. 아직은. 하지만 언젠가 절대 물러서지 않게 될 때가 오게 될 것이다. "난 기쁘네." 레스트라드가 말했다. "자네가 사라지지 않아서 말이야. 솔직히 말해, 다시 자넬 다시 볼 수 있을지 어떨지 알 수 없었지."

"전 알아야 했습니다. 그가 - " 셜록은 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다. "괜찮아질지."

"직접 와서 보게나." 레스트라드가 한발짝 바츠로 향하며 말했다. 그러나 셜록은 움직이지 않았다. "면회시간은 지났네. 내가 경비를 세워뒀지. 도노반이 맡고 있는 중이야. 하지만 그녀와 다른 경관들은 잠시 내보낼 수 있어. 아무도 자넬 보지 못할 거야."

그는 병원을 향해있던 시선을 돌렸다. "당신을 다시 보게 되어 기뻤습니다. 경감." 셜록은 한발짝 뒤로 물러서며 마치 떠날 것 같은 모습으로 말했다.

"안돼, 셜록. 제발." 그는 셜록의 팔을 잡고 물리적으로 그를 제지하고 싶은 마음을 자제했다. "생각해 보게나. 모리아티의 부하들 말이야. - 그들은 이제 자네가 살아있는 걸 알아. 우린 한 명을 사로잡았고 다른 한 명을 죽였지. 하지만 아직도 밖에 두 명이 더 나돌아 다니고 있네. 적어도 두 명이. 그들이 그냥 패배를 인정하고 자넬 그냥 혼자 내버려 둘 거라고 생각하는가? 이제 그들은 어떻게 하면 자네에게 접근할 수 있는지 알아." 그는 병원을 향해 그 안에 펼쳐져 있는 상황을 뜻하며 고갯짓을 했다. "멈추지 않을 거라는 걸 알잖나. 우린 계속 싸워야 해. 그리고 자넨 그에게 계속 거짓말을 할 수는 없네. 그가 겪었던 모든 일들, 그가 잃어버렸던 모든 것들이 결국 그에게 아무 가치가 없는 것으로 만들지는 말게나."

할 말을 전부 늘어놓으며 레스트라드는 뒤로 물러나서는 그림자를 벗어나 밝은 거리 쪽으로 나왔다. "어쨌든 그쪽도 좀 살펴봐야 할 거고." 그는 셜록의 머리 부상을 가리키며 침울하게 말했다. 그러고나서는 몸을 돌려 길을 건너 바츠로 되돌아갔다. 말없이 그는 셜록이 따라오기만을 바랐지만, 감히 돌아보지는 못했다. 그러나 수 초 후, 자신의 뒤를 따르는 셜록의 가벼운 발걸음 소리가 들려왔다. 그리고 가로등은 그들 둘의 그림자를 어스름한 오렌지빛으로 나란하게 드리웠다. 그는 조용한 안도의 한숨을 쉬었다. 보도에 올라섰을 때, 그는 다른 그림자가 바츠의 벽 위를 올려다 보고 있는 걸 알아차렸다. 그 옥상. 그리고 그는 셜록이 분명 그가 떨어졌던 그 날을 떠올리고 있을 거라는 걸 깨달았다.

**토요일, 03.41 hrs**

"윽. 몰리, 좀 아프군."

셜록은 그가 한때 자신의 사유물이자 마치 내 집처럼 편안하게 생각했던 그 회전 스툴 위에 뻣뻣하게 걸터 앉아 있었다. 지금의 그는 마치 침입자라도 된 것 같은 기분이었다. 앉은 자세였지만 몰리가 작업하기 좋은 각도를 잡기엔 아직도 꽤 키가 큰 편이었다. 그래서 그는 이마 옆쪽으로 머리카락이 나기 시작한 바로 그 부분 위로 찢어진 피부에 그녀가 더 쉽게 접근할 수 있도록 오른쪽으로 머리를 기울여주었다. 그녀는 영안실 담당이지 의사나 간호사가 아니었다. 그래서 그녀는 조금 서툴게 바늘을 놀리고 있었다.

"미안해요." 그녀는 움찔하며 사과를 전했다. "살아있는 사람을 꼬매는 건 별로 익숙치가 않아서요."

예상대로 그녀의 농담은 완전히 실패로 돌아갔다.

"사실 진짜 의사에게 이 상처를 보여야 할 텐데요." 그녀가 말했다. "뇌진탕일지도 몰라요."

"괜찮아." 그가 말했다. "당신은 잘 하고 있어."

그녀는 말없이 봉합을 계속했다. 그들의 머리 너머 위층 어딘가에선 이제 일선에 복귀한 경감이 셜록이 눈에 띄이지 않게 존을 방문할 수 있도록 여러가지 준비를 하고 있는 중이었다. 그들은 "준비 완료"를 알리는 문자를 기다리고 있었다.

부어오른 피부 위에 붕대를 덮으며 그녀는 다시 침묵을 깼다. "당신이 그를 찾아낼 거라는 걸 전 알고 있었어요. 모든게 다 괜찮아 질 거라는 걸 알고 있었죠." 그가 그녀의 안도에 동참해오지도, 그녀의 진술을 확인해주지도 않자 그녀는 말했다. "전부.... 이젠 _끝난_ 거죠. 아닌가요?"

"이게 전부 언제 시작되었던 것인지를 말하는 것보다 언제 끝나는 것인지를 대답하는 쪽이 더 어려워."

"무슨 뜻인가요? 이게 시작된 건 전부 그가, 그러니까, 납치된 때였잖아요."

"그랬던 걸까? 아니면 내가 죽음을 속였던 40개월 전에 시작되었던 것일까? 아니면 그저 내가 춤추는 걸 보기 위해서서 모리아티가 모르는 이들에게 폭탄을 묶기 시작했을 때였을까? 아니면 어린 시절 그가 칼 파워스를 죽였을 때였을까?" 그는 그녀의 시선과 마주치는 걸 피하기 위해 바닥의 한 지점을 뚫어져라 바라본 채로 딱딱하게 굳어져 있었다. "진정한 시작만큼이나 진정한 종료는 더 이상 존재하지 않아. _이건_ \- _이_ 모든 일은, 과연 무엇이었던 간에 - 계속되어질거야. 그 무엇도 멈추지 않아."

그녀는 겸연쩍은 모습으로 시선을 떨궜다. 천천히 그녀는 그의 부상을 돌보느라 생긴 쓰레기들을 치우기 시작했다. 그는 자신이 잘못된 말을 하고 말았다는 걸 깨달았다. 어색하게 그는 그걸 수정할 길을 찾아보았다.

"고마워, 몰리."

깜짝 놀란 그녀는 시선을 그에게 들어올렸다. "뭐가요?"

"당신이 오늘 해준 모든 일에 대해서. 레스트라드가 존에게 갈 수 있도록 도와주었던 것. 그리고 또 - " 그는 불편한 듯 자세를 바꾸었다. "나를 도와줬던 일도. 예전에 말이야. 그 날 실제로 있었던 일을 그 누구에게도 말하지 않았다는 것도. 당신은 지금까지 쭉 내 비밀을 지켜주었지."

그녀는 슬픈 듯 미소지었다. "당신이 제게 그런 요청을 하지 않았더라면 좋았을텐데요." 그녀가 말했다. 그녀는 놀람 그리고 상처를 간신히 감춘 그의 표정을 보고는 좀 더 명확하게 말했다. "제 말의 뜻은 그러니까, 그 외의 방법이 있었다면 좋았을 거라는 거에요."

"다른 방법은 _없었어_. 나 아니면 그들이었지."

"알아요, 하지만.... 모든 게." - 그녀는 힘없이 어깨를 으쓱했다. - 모든 게 망가졌어요. 당신이 떠난 뒤로. 존, 그는 그냥 녹아내려버렸죠. 마치 그 역시도 죽어버린 것 처럼. 장례식 후에 저는 허드슨 부인을 한번 뵈러 간 적이 있었어요. 그녀가 어떻게 견디고 계실지 살펴보려 했었죠. 하지만 그녀는 제가 문을 통과하지도 못하게 하셨어요. 딱히 잔인하게 굴려고 하셨던 건 아니었겠죠. 그냥 그럴 수가 없으셨을 뿐. 저를 보는게 너무 괴롭다 하셨어요. 아무 것도 아닌 저를 말이에요. 왜냐하면, 전 그녀에게 당신에 대한 걸 너무 많이 떠올리게 했으니까요. 그리고 그렉, 그는 거의 절 쳐다보지도 못했어요. 영안실에 찾아와야 할 일이 있으면 다른 경관들을 보내게 되었죠. 그리고는 곧 다시는 그를 만나지 못하게 되고 말았어요. 바로 지난 주까지 말이에요. 잘 감추고는 있었지만, 그 역시도 괴로워했어요. 우린 모두 너무나.... 외로웠어요. 당신이 없어서. 그렉의 아내는 그를 떠났죠. 그리고 허드슨 부인은, 그녀에겐 런던 안에 아무 가족도 없어요. 그리고 저의 경우엔.... - 글쎄요, 아마 존이 최악이었을 거에요."

"그에겐 메리가 있었어." 셜록의 목소리가 목에 걸려 제대로 나오지 않았다. 그리고 그는 몰리가 모르는 척 해 주는 것에 감사를 느꼈다.

"처음 두 해 동안엔 그렇지 않았죠. 그에겐 아무도 없었어요. 당신은, 잘은 모르겠지만, 당신은 우리 모두를 하나로 묶어주었던 접착제 같은 존재였어요. 그래서 당신이 떠나버린 다음엔..."

그는 뭐라 말해야 할지 알 수 없었다. 그래서 그는 아무말도 하지 않았다. 그는 지금 몰리 후퍼가 그를 향해 비추고 있는 그런 식의 빛을 통해 자기 자신을 본 적은 한 번도 없었다. 그리고 그 이야기를 믿고 싶지 않았다. 자신이 아끼고 있었던 이들에게 자신이 얼마나 큰 괴로움을 가져다 주었는지에 관해선 듣고 싶지 않았다.

"다시 떠나실 건가요?" 그녀가 갑자기 물었다.

"모르겠어." 그는 깨달았다. 처음으로. 실은 자신도 모르고 있다는 사실을. "전과 똑같은 형태는 아니겠지."

"그래요. 똑같지는 않겠죠." 그녀는 동의했다. "그렇다고 해서 좋지 않을 거라는 뜻은 아닐 거에요."

그 순간, 몰리의 휴대전화가 울렸다. 그녀는 문자를 열었다.

_중환자실 319호._   
_동측 엘리베이터를 타도록._   
_GL_

"내가 어떻게 돌아갈 수 있을까, 몰리?"

"당신 혼자 하지 않아도 돼요." 그녀가 대답했다. "당신의 친구들이 당신을 돕게 해주면 돼요."

그는 여전히 바닥을 내려다 본 채로 자리에 일어났다. "그럼 존은? 내가 그를 구한 일은 그저 그를 향한 또 하나의 잔인한 행위에 불과했던 걸까?"

그녀는 그의 시선이 위로 올라와 자신과 마주쳐 오기를 기다렸다가 입을 열었다. "우리 모두는 친구를 필요로 해요, 셜록. 아주 금방, 존은 당신을 필요로 하게 될 거에요."

**토요일, 03.53 hrs**

삼층은 조용했다. 아직 태양이 런던 위로 서서히 손을 뻗어오기 시작하기 전 새벽 4시 무렵의 영국 대부분과 마찬가지로. 조명은 낮춰져 있었다. 그리고 오고가는 유일한 사람들은 야간 근무 의사들과 간호사들 그리고 가끔은 불면증을 겪는 환자들 정도 뿐이었다. 셜록은 환자라든가 허락받지 않은 방문객으로 착각 당하지 않기 위해 아래층에서 실험 가운을 빌렸다. 그러나 만약의 경우를 생각해 가능한 최대로 다른 사람들을 피했다.

텅 빈 복도 거의 끝 부분에 있는 중환자실로 향하는 양문 도어 앞에서 경비 역할을 맡고 있는 레스트라드가 보였다. 그는 막 문자를 보내고 있던 중이었지만, 셜록이 가까이 접근하자 전화기를 내렸다.

"경비 요원들은 앞으로 4시간은 쉬게 해두었어." 그가 그를 양문 도어 안으로 안내하며 말했다. "나와 도노반 뿐이지. 하지만 그녀는 커피를 사오라고 내보냈어. 좋은 놈으로 말이야. 거리 여섯개는 떨어져 있는 24시간 커피집에서."

"식은 커피를 드시게 되겠군요."

"내 예상에 그녀는 20분쯤 밖에 있을 걸세."

"감사합니다."

그들은 319호에 닿았다. "간호사를 따돌리는건 더 어려웠어." 레스트라드가 말을 이었다. "하지만 잠시 동안엔 그들이 우리에게 무슨 문제가 되진 않을 거야. 생명 유지 장치는 떨어진 곳에서도 모니터 할 수 있을거고."

셜록은 문에 달린 작은 유리창 너머를 살피며 그 곳에 의사나 간호사 그 밖의 다른 누가 있지는 않은지 확인하느라 정신을 다른 곳에 판 채로 고개를 끄덕였다. 그가 본 것은 병원 침대에 누운 한 남자였다. 그는 손잡이를 잡고 안으로 들어가 등 뒤로 문을 닫았다. 레스트라드는 밖을 살피도록 남겨두었다.

경호 상의 이유로 모든 침대가 비어 있었고 단 하나 방 제일 안 쪽의 침대 만이 사용되고 있었다. 창문 블라인드는 전부 내려져 잘 닫혀 있었다. 그가 느낀 첫번째 충동은 방 안의 내역을 시각적으로 목록화해 각각의 내력를 이해하고 특이점들을 눈여겨 보고 싶다는 것이었다. 그러나 그보다 더 강력한 욕구가 그의 시선을 병원 침대에 누워있는 남자에게 고정시키고 있었다. 여러 정맥 주사와 모니터, 기계들에 연결되어 있는 남자에게로.

그는 갑자기 자신이 꾸미고 있는 겉모습이 싫어졌다. _지금, 여기선 아니지._ 그는 자기 자신이 되어야 할 필요가 있었다. 그가 보일 수 있는 한 가장 진실하고, 가장 감추지 않은 적나라한 모습의 자신이 되어야 했다. 그래서 그는 실험복을 벗어 빈 침대 위에 던져놓았다. 그러고 나서야 비로소 그는 그 침대를 향해 더 가까이 다가갈 수 있었다.

존은 잠든 것처럼 누워있었다. 그러나 _잠_ 이라는 건 올바른 말이 아니었다. 괴로워하고 있는 남자는 잠을 자는 게 아니다. 깨어있는 걸 견디기엔 너무나 괴로운 어떤 곳까지 짓밟혀 내려가 있다는 것이다. 이런 상태의 의식 불명이 뜻하는 건 바로 다음과 같다. - 지나치게 고통받고 있는 신체를 무의식의 상태로 후퇴시키고 괴로운 마음을 무감각의 상태로 탈출시키는 것이다. 본능적으로 셜록은 머리속의 눈으로 그를 훑기 시작해 다시 한번 맨눈으로 읽혀 들여지는 모든 부상을 목록화 했다. 그러나 그는 의식적으로 자신의 작업를 멈추었다. 감정이 그의 논리적 두뇌를 압도하고 있었다. 그는 호흡을 일치시킬 고정점으로 일정한 리듬으로 울리고 있는 산소 호흡기 소리에 잠시 집중했다. 그 일은 그를 안정시켰다.

존은 의식이 없는 상태였지만 완벽하게 꼼짝하지 않고 있는 건 아니었다. 셜록은 골절을 위한 부목이 대져있지 않은 그의 왼손 손가락들이 불규칙하지만 자주 움츠러들었다 펴졌다를 반복하는 것을 보았다. 약간은 예전 그가 스트레스틀 받거나, 근심거리가 있거나, 압도 당했을때 그러곤 했던 것과 같은 모습이었다. 셜록은 망설이며 자신의 손을 존의 손에 겹쳤다. 그리고는 부드럽게 그 손을 쥐었다. 수 초가 지났다. 그러자 긴장이 녹아내리고 존의 손이 매트리스 위로 편안하게 풀어지는 것처럼 보여오는 것에 그는 안도했다.

그는 수십개월전 어째서 존이 묘석 앞에서 말을 걸어 왔는지 이해하지 못했다. 살아있지도 않고, 이해하지도, 대답하지도 못할 대상를 향해 말을 건다는 일. 그건 비이성적이었다. 최대로 좋게 보아야 그저 허울의 몸짓에 불과했다. 그러나 지금 이것 역시 비논리적인 일이었다. 코마에 빠진 남자에게 말을 거는 일. 그러나 그는 그렇게 하고 싶었다. 처음으로 그는 존이 죽은 자에게 말을 걸어야 할 필요를 느꼈던 걸 이해할 수 있었다. 그리고 처음은 아니지만, 그는 다시 궁금해졌다. 존이 그 묘지에서 무슨 말을 했었는지. 존이라면 어떤 말을 했을진 몰라도 똑바로 잘 해냈었으리라. 왜냐하면 그는 마음의 문제에 익숙치 않은 사람이 아니니까. 하지만 셜록은 지금 어찌할 바를 몰랐다. 입은 열었지만 말을 할 수가 없다는 걸 깨달았다. 그 어떤 말도 충분히 올바르게 느껴지질 않았다. 충분히 마땅하다 느껴지지 않았다. 그는 다시 시도했다. 부드럽게, 마치 확실하게 존 만이 자신의 말을 들을 수 있게 하려는 것처럼. 그는 간단하게 말했다. "난.... 너무 미안해, 존. 내가 네게 저지른 모든 일들에 대해, 너무 미안해."

그는 스스로에게 15분을 허락했다. 오직 15분. 침대 곁에 서서 존의 손을 쥐고 있는 거다. 하지만 그는 알고 있었다. 그 시간이 지나면 떠나야 한다는 것을.

***

문 밖에서 레스트라드는 몰리에게 또 다른 문자를 보냈다.

_그가 지금 그와 함께 있어. 혹시_   
_그가 도망친 다음엔 무슨 일이_   
_있었는지 얘기해줬었나?_   
_GL_

잠시 후, 그녀가 답장을 보내왔다.

_아니오. 신발은 어떻게 했냐고 물어봤어요._   
_하지만 그의 대답은 "바꿨지."라는 말_   
_뿐이었어요. 그래서 병원 슬리퍼를_   
_신으라고 내어줬어요._   
_MH_

레스트라드는 그 문자를 향해 눈살을 찌푸렸다. 그리고나서 시계를 확인했다. 필요해지면 도노반을 더 오래 지연시킬 방법들을 마련해 두긴 했었다. 그러나 솔직히 그걸 꼭 써서 그녀의 의심에 다시 불을 붙이고 싶지는 않았다. 그렇다곤 해도 셜록에게 서두르라고 말할 생각은 없었다. 그는 유리 너머로 문 안을 슬쩍 들여다보고는 그가 문을 등진채 꼼짝하지 않고 존의 곁에 계속 서있는 걸 보았다. 그리고는 복도를 따라 내려오는 발소리가 들려왔다. 재빨리 혀 끝으로 맨 첫번째의 변명거리를 준비해 본 다음, 그는 몸을 돌렸다. 그러나 그는 곧 꿀꺽 침을 삼켜버리듯 그 말을 목구멍 아래로 꾹 밀어넣고 말았다. 왜냐하면 그를 향해 걸어오는 건 도노반 경사가 아니라 마이크로프트 홈즈였기 때문이었다.

"미스터 홈즈!" 그는 깜짝 놀라 큰 소리가 나려는 걸 간신히 억누르며 말했다. 오 맙소사, 어떻게 해야 셜록에게 경고를 해주든지 아니면 마이크로프트와 만나게 되는 걸 미룰 수 있단 말인가? 이 일에 대해서까지는 준비하지 못하고 있었다.

"부디 마이크로프트라고 불러주시죠." 마이크로프트가 말했다. "오늘 이후로, 전 당신과 업무적인 지인 이상이라고 생각하고 있습니다. 오늘은 훌륭하셨습니다, 그렉. 그렉이라고 불러도 괜찮겠지요? 그래요. 존경스러울 정도로 잘 해내셨습니다. 우리가 함께 그 작은 사고를 겪고 난 뒤, 전 당신이 존의 복귀를 위해 계속 일할 수 있을 만한 몸상태가 더이상 아닐 지 모른다는 걱정을 하고 있었다고 고백드려야겠군요. 하지만 당신은 멋지게 해내셨습니다. 어깨는 어떠십니까? 그리고 총상을 입지 않으셨던가요?"

"당신의 시그가 제 목숨을 구했습니다." 레스트라드가 말했다. "그리고 그런 점에 있어선 존의 목숨도요."

"바로 저 안인가요, 그는?"

"네, 하지만 수술실에서 막 빠져나온 참입니다. 아직 깨어나지 않았지요. 그리고 의사들 말로는 방해받지 않는 게 최선이라더군요."

"저는 _거의_ 방해가 되지 않을 겁니다." 마이크로프트는 방을 향해 한걸음 떼며 말했다.

레스트라드가 그의 길을 막아섰다. "정말로 지금은 최선의 시간이 아니라고 생각합니다. 아마 저희는 어딘가 좀 떨어진 장소에서 이야기를 나누는 쪽이 어떨까요. 복도 아래쪽에 대기실이 있습니다. 바로 저 모퉁이 너머 - "

319호의 문 손잡이가 돌아가는 작은 달칵 소리가 들려오자 그의 혀가 얼어붙었다. 같은 소리를 들은 마이크로프트가 그의 너머를 바라보았다. 그리고 레스트라드는 두 대의 기차가 충돌하는 것 같은 일을 막기 위해선 설사 무의미할지는 몰라도 자신이 무엇을 할 수 있을지 혹은 무슨 말을 해야 하는 것인지를 떠올려보며 몸을 돌렸다. 셜록이 방을 빠져 나오는 순간이었다. 그는 헬쓱한 얼굴로 고개를 숙이고 있었다. 그리고 어찌할 바를 모르는 것처럼 보였다. 그는 문을 닫고 두 걸음을 걸어 나온 뒤에야 레스트라드를 향해 눈을 들어올릴 마음을 먹었다. 대신 그는 마이크로프트를 보게 되었다. 레스트라드의 어깨 바로 너머에 서 있는 그를. 발걸음이 뚝 멎자 그의 발에 신겨진 슬리퍼의 고무밑창이 타일에 미끄러지며 끼익소리를 냈다.

마이크로프트의 얼굴에서 핏기가 가셨다. 그리고 셜록의 눈은 깜짝 놀라 휘둥그레졌고 표정은 돌처럼 딱딱하게 굳어졌다. 레스트라드는 뭘 해야할지 알 수가 없었다. 너무나 놀란 나머지 마이크로프트가 침묵하는 모습이나 이미 감정적으로 약해져 있다곤 해도 셜록이 이렇게까지 허를 찔리고 만 모습을 본 적은 한 번도 없었다. 어느 쪽의 남자도 감정적인 편이라곤 할 수 없었다. 그런 걸 길게 끄는 법이 없었다. 그래서 그들 두 사람이 확실하게 압도당해 있는 모습을 목격하고 있다는 건 살짝 당황스러운 일이었다. 현장으로부터 스르륵 빠져나가고 싶다고 생각하며 레스트라드는 고개를 숙인채 두 형제의 시선이 똑바로 마주치고 있는 선으로부터 천천히 벗어났다.

그러나 충격은 빠르게 증발했다. 그리고 다른 감정들이 - 그들의 성격에 더 익숙한 종류의 것들이 - 잠식해 들어오기 시작했다. 마이크로프트는 눈쌀을 찌푸렸고 그의 눈은 화가 난듯 번뜩였다. 셜록은 짜증이 난 것 같아 보였다. 마침내 둘 중 하나가 침묵을 깼다.

"네가 살아있다는 건 알고 있었다." 마이크로프트가 턱을 치켜들며 말했다.

"넌 몰랐어." 셜록은 반항심이 담긴 어조로 말했다.

마이크로프트는 씩씩거렸다. "글쎄다. 내가 내 동생을 죽였다고 믿는 것보다야 거짓말과 함께 살아가는 편이 훨씬 더 쉬웠지!"

그 발언이 셜록 안의 뭔가를 움직인 것 같았다. 그는 순수하게 혼란스러운 모습이었다. " _내가_ 뛰어내렸던 거야. 지금까지 네가 했던 말이나 네가 내게 했던 일 중에서 그 무엇도 그 결정에 영향을 준 것은 없어."

"제임스 모리아티가 아니었다면 애초에 네가 그 옥상에 있었을 것 같으냐? 그는 네게 사로잡혀 있었지. 그리고 그 집착을 부추긴 게 누구였을 거라 생각하니? _리차드 브룩_ 이 너에 대한 그 모든 정보를 어디서 얻었으리라 생각하는 게냐? 존에게서는 아니었지."

레스트라드는 이해하지 못하는 뭔가를 이해한 듯이 셜록의 눈에 불이 켜졌다. 그러나 레스트라드는 그 고백의 어조를 알아차렸다. 그는 결코 마이크로프트 홈즈가 후회를 하는 일도 있는 남자라고 생각한 적은 없었다. 그러나 틀림없이 지금은 그의 죄책감이 드러나 보이고 있는 순간이었다. 어떻게인가 레스트라드로선 가늠할 수 없는 어떤 방식으로 마이크로프트는 자신의 동생을 배신했던 것이다. 그리고 그는 분명히 분노, 강렬한 증오, 혹은 노골적인 혐오가 대답으로 돌아올 거라고 기대하고 있었다. 그러나 놀랍게도 셜록은 아무래도 좋다는 태도였다. 그는 무뚝뚝하게 한번 고개를 끄덕하고는 응어리를 꿀꺽 삼켜넘겼다. "뭐." 그가 말했다. "리차드 브룩은 진짜조차 아니었지. 그리고 모리아티는 죽었어. 그러니." 그의 눈이 존이 생사를 넘나들며 누워있는 방을 힐끔 향했다. 그러나 더 이상의 발언은 나오지 않았다.

"날 찾아왔어야 했다."

"뭘 위해?"

"뭘 위해라고! 난 널 도울 수도 있었어!"

"네 도움은 필요없었어."

"그거 우습군. 널 보렴. 불결하게 살아가고 있었구나. 몰래 국경을 넘나들면서. 그렇지? 겨우 먹을 것과 살 곳을 구하고, 거짓 이름을 사용하며 - ?" 그는 레스트라드를 향해 날카로운 시선을 던졌다. "오, 오. 알겠군요. 이쪽이 아서 도일이었던 겁니다. 그렇죠? 현장에 있다던 _당신이 가장 신뢰하는_ 남자?"

레스트라드는 거북한 기분으로 한쪽발에서 다른발로 체중을 옮겼다. "그가 좀 괜찮게 하는 편이라고 말씀드리긴 했었죠."

동시에 셜록 역시도 뭔가를 이해했다. 그리고 비난하듯 레스트라드를 향해 몸을 돌렸다. " _이쪽이_ 제가 이틀간 문자를 보내고 있었던 사람인겁니까? _당신은_ 결코 캠든에 온 적이 없었던 거로군!"

레스트라드의 뺨은 붉어졌지만 그는 사과하지 않았다.

"당연해." 마이크로프트가 말했다. "그 문자들의 _무례함_ 에 대해 궁금하게 생각하고 있었습니다. 이제 전부 이해가 되는군요."

"그리고 난 그 문자들의 _저능함_ 에 대해 궁금해 하고 있었지."

"여러분- " 레스트라드는 높아져가는 목소리를 낮추라는 경고의 뜻으로 말했다. 두 남자는 그를 무시했다.

마이크로프트는 위협적으로 앞으로 나서 셜록과의 거리를 좁혔다. "내가 아니었다면, 넌 슬로우와 콜드웰에 대해 아무것도 알지 못했을게다."

"내가 너에게 그 이름들을 _줬어_. 내가 알아야 할 _필요_ 가 있었던 것들을 난 내 스스로 알아냈지. 넌 아무것도 결정적인 것은 주지 못했어."

"허튼 소리!"

그들은 주먹을 날리기 일보 직전이었다. 레스트라드는 경찰의 구금에서 자신을 풀어주고 전화기와 총을 주었던 건 마이크로프트였다는 사실을 언급하며 대화에 끼어드는 쪽이 현명할지 어떨지 고민했다.

"전에 난 네가 필요하지 않았어. 그리고 오늘밤도 난 네가 필요하지 않아. 존에게 어떤 일이 있었는지를 봐!"

마이크로프트는 한 대 맞기라도 한 것 같은 모습이었다. 레스트라드는 그 말들이 가져온 완전한 영향력을 홈즈 형제들은 이해하지 못하고 있는 어떤 방식으로 너무나 확실하게 이해할 수 있었다. 마이크로프트는 셜록이 그를 탓하고 있다고 믿고 있었다. 그가 존의 납치로 이어진 일련의 사건들을 조장했었다는 이유로 이제 그에겐 관여할 권리가 없다고 말하고 있다고 생각하고 있었다. 그러나 사실 셜록은 스스로를 탓하고 있는 중이었다. 이건 마이크로프트가 짊어져야 할 일이 아니라고. 고쳐야 하는 건 마이크로프트의 실수가 아니라고. - 그것은 셜록의 실수였다고. 그는 그 책임을 져야만 한다고. 그러나 레스트라드는 두사람 모두 틀렸다는 걸 알고 있었다. 누군가에게 책임을 물어야 하는 거라면, 그건 모리아티를 향해야 했다.

형제는 한참동안 서로를 노려보고 있었다. 그리고는 마이크로프트 안의 뭔가가 녹아내린 것 같았다. 그는 망설이듯 손을 뻗어 셜록의 팔을 붙잡았다. "미안하다, 셜록." 그가 말했다. "미안하구나."

셜록은 희미하게 고개를 끄덕였다. 그리고 레스트라드는 마이크로프트가 재빠르게 그의 팔을 한번 꾹하고 움켜쥐는 걸 보았다. 신체적으로 애착을 드러내는 것에 익숙지 않은 남자에게 - 혹은 그 어떤 식의 애착에 대해서도 - 그것은 굉장한 표현이었다. 셜록이 그걸 밀어내지 않았다는 것 역시도 특별한 의미가 있었다. 그러고나서 손이 떨어져 나왔다. 그리고 마이크로프트는 다시 정부의 고위층 다운 분위기를 되찾았다. "너와 나는 이야기를 나눠야 할 필요가 있다. 지금은 아니겠지만, 곧." 그는 방을 향해 고개를 끄덕였다. "그는 어떠냐?"

"죽어가고 있어."

레스트라드는 숨을 들이켜고는 말했다. "그건 사실이 아닙니다. 수술은 잘 됐습니다. 총상은 치명적이진 않았습니다. - "

"하지만 대량의 실혈, 심각한 탈수, 기아, 그리고 거의 죽음에 이를 정도의 구타는 그의 회복 가능성을 거의 없는 일로 만들기엔 충분한 수준의 외상이야. 병실에 놓인 차트를 보면 의사들은 그가 어쩌면 결코 깨어나지 않을지도 모른다고 믿고 있어." 셜록은 무표정한 얼굴에 차분한 목소리로 말했다. 그러나 그의 눈은 깊히 괴로워하고 있었다.

"그를 옮기게 해 다오." 마이크로프트가 말했다. "캠브리지에 사설 시설을 알고 있다. 최고의 내과의들이 있지. 최신의 기술력과 - "

"그를 옮기는 일은 확실하게 그를 죽이게 될 거야. 게다가 그는 런던에 머물고 싶어 하겠지. 늘 그랬으니까."

어쩌면 셜록은 깨닫지 못하는 듯 했다. 그러나 레스트라드는 알 수 있었다. 셜록은 존의 삶 속에서 자신의 위치를 되찾아가고 있었다. 마치 가족이라도 되는 것처럼 그에게 가장 도움이 될 거라고 믿는 방향으로 그를 대신해 결정을 내리는 일처럼. 마이크로프트는 그 의견에 의문을 제시하지 않았다. 그 점에 있어선 레스트라드 역시 마찬가지였다. 그러나 바츠에서는 다른 견해를 가질 수도 있을 것이다. 그렇다고는 해도, 셜록은 실질적인 형태로 사라져 버리겠다던 스스로의 결정에 관해선 재고하고 있는 것으로 보였다.

"그를 봐도 될까?" 마이크로프트는 셜록이 추정적으로 누리고 있는 권리를 묵인하며 말했다.

셜록은 눈 앞을 가린 것을 지워내려 빠르게 눈을 깜빡이고 있었다. 그가 딱딱하게 고개를 끄덕이기까지는 오랜 시간이 흘렀다. 두 형제는 함께 방으로 되돌아갔다.

319호의 문이 막 닫히자 마자, 도노반 경사가 커피를 들고 모퉁이를 돌아 나타났다.

"당신 말이 맞았어요." 그녀는 미지근해진 스치로폼 컵을 그에게 건내며 말했다. "좋은 커피네요. 하지만 거기까지 걸어가거나 택시비를 내야 할 만한 가치가 있는지는 모르겠어요. 좀 식어서 아까워요."

"으음. 아니. 좋군. 고마워." 그는 한모금 마셔보고는 자신이 그 커피에 대해 실제로 평가내린 결과에 비해선 더 높은 수준이라는고 인정하는 척 했다.

"새로운 소식은?" 그녀의 눈이 문을 힐끔 향했다.

"없어."

"정말 조금 쉬러가고 싶지는 않으세요? 당신에겐 대단한 밤이었는데 말이죠."

"아니. 노력해도 쉴 수는 없을 거야. 어느 때보다도 더 초롱초롱한 기분이야. 하지만 자네도 하루종일 뛰어다녔잖나. 거의 24시간 동안. 발을 좀 쉬도록 하게나, 도노반. 엘리베이터 옆에 대기실이 있어. 어쨌든 엘리베이터도 쭉 지켜봐야 하기도 하고."

그녀는 저항의 말을 내기 직전처럼 보였다. 그러나 그가 고개를 움직여 부추기는 몸짓을 해보이자, 그녀는 받아들였다.

그녀가 시야에서 사라진 것을 확신하고 나서, 그는 몰래 창을 들여다 보았다. 그리고 홈즈 형제가 나란히 문을 등진 채 병원 침대의 발치에 서 있는 것을 보았다. 마이크로프트의 오른손이 셜록의 왼쪽 어께에 놓여 있었다. 그리고 레스트라드로서는 무슨 말을 하고 있는지 상상할 수 없었지만, 그가 뭔가를 말하고 있다는 걸 알 수 있었다. 그가 보기엔 셜록은 석상처럼 꼼짝하지 않고 있었다.

20분이 지나고 마이크로프트가 방을 빠져나왔다. 그는 한숨을 쉬며 코트 단추를 잠그기 시작했다. "그냥 그를 보는 것만으로도 힘이 듭니다." 그가 말했다. 레스트라드는 그가 말하는 것이 존인지 셜록인지 알 수 없었지만, 그냥 고개를 끄덕이며 동의했다. "안타깝지만 전 더 머물 수가 없습니다. 하지만 다시 돌아오겠습니다. 곧. 이곳에서 그를 보살펴 주시리라 생각하면 될까요?"

또다시 레스트라드는 그게 누구를 뜻하는 것인지 알 수 없었다. 그러나 상관없었다. 대답은 어느 쪽이든 같았다. "여기에 있겠습니다."

"셜록에겐 자리를 떠나 조금은 자야 한다고 말해뒀습니다. 그는 완전히 지쳐 떨어져 있는 상태로 보입니다. 그리고 존은 어디로도 가는 일이 없겠지요. 하지만 그 제안에 그는 거의 제게 고함을 지를 뻔 했습니다." 그는 약간 슬픈 미소를 지었다. "전 우리의 작은 말다툼을 그리워하고 있었습니다." 그는 한발 앞으로 나섰다가 발을 멈추고 돌아섰다. "아십니까, 그렉? 우습지요. 전 삼년간 존 왓슨을 보살피고 있었습니다. 마치, 그러니까 어떤 식으론, 셜록을 살리려 노력하고 있던 것처럼 말입니다. 하지만 진정으로 그를 구했던 건 바로 존 왓슨 자신, 그가 그저 _존재_ 하고 있다는 것이었습니다. 전 영원히 그 착한 의사에게 빚을 지게 되는 거겠지요. 그렇지 않습니까?

그는 복도를 따라 걸어 내려가 엘리베이터로 향했다. 그가 시야에서 사라지자 레스트라드는 다시 319호의 유리 너머를 살펴보았다. 이제 셜록은 의자를 끌어다 존의 곁에 앉아 있었다. 그는 팔꿈치를 무릎에 얹고 얼굴을 손에 묻었다. 그가 있는 위쪽에선 심장 모니터가 꾸준히 맥박을 울리고 있었다.


	24. 성 바츠의 옥상을 향해

**DAY 11**   
**토요일, 08.12 hrs**

이른 아침 6시경, 혼수 상태의 환자를 돌보기 위해 간호사들이 319호실로 찾아왔다. 상처의 붕대를 갈고 바이탈 사인을 확인하고 모르핀 점적을 갈기 위해서였다. 그들은 의자에 기대어 잠이 든 낯선 남자를 보고 깜짝 놀랐는지 어떤지 모르겠지만 아무런 표시도 내지 않았다. 면회 시간은 아직 두 시간은 지나야 시작되었다. 하지만 그들 중 누구도 그를 깨워 내보내야겠다는 마음을 먹지 않았다. 그들은 서로에게 그가 천사같은 모습이라고 속삭였다. 그리고 또 그게 대충 맞는 말이지 않겠냐며. 수호 천사의 존재가 없었다면 어떻게 미스터 왓슨이 그 모든 일에서 살아남을 수 있었겠냐며 이야기를 나눴다. 그들은 그가 그 자리에 환영받고 있다는 어떤 표시라도 되어줄 것처럼 조심스럽게 그의 몸에 담요를 덮어주고 그가 자리에 머물 수 있도록 해주었다.

그러고나서 8시가 지난 직후, 하얀 타일 바닥 위로 울려퍼지는 커다란 덜커덕 소리가 그를 번쩍 정신을 차리게 만들었다. 그는 담요를 벗어던지며 양팔을 벌리고 자리에서 벌떡 일어났다. 마치 자신의 몸으로 병원 침대에 누워있는 남자를 보호하려는 듯이. 그러나 위협은 전혀 없었다. 허드슨 부인이 문간에 서 있었다. 그녀의 가방과 알루미늄 지팡이가 발치에 떨어져 있었다. 왜냐하면 그녀의 양손은 지금 입을 가리고 있었기 때문이었다. 그 손가락 끝부분 위로 그녀의 눈이 충격으로 휘둥그레져 있었다. 그리고 부인하려는 듯 그녀의 고개가 빠르게 이쪽 저쪽으로 저어졌다.

"아니야. 아니. 아니야." 그녀는 입을 막은 손 너머로 말했다.

그는 이 일에 대한 준비가 되어 있지 않았다. "허드슨 부인." 그는 앞으로 나서며 부드럽게 말했다.

"우린 널 묻었어. 우린 널 묻었어." 그녀의 손이 위로 올라가더니 눈을 가렸다. 고개는 계속 흔들리고 있었다.

"모래 주머니들." 그가 좀 더 가까이 다가가며 말했다. "대충 170파운드쯤 되는 무게였죠."

"아니야. 아니야. 아니야." 그녀는 다시 말했다. 그녀가 손가락 사이로 빼꼼히 내다보자, 셜록은 그녀의 눈이 빛나고 있으며 눈물이 뺨을 따라 선을 그리며 흘러내리고 있다는 걸 볼 수 있었다.

그는 지금보다 더 큰 회한을 느껴본 적은 전혀 없었다. 레스트라드에게 자신을 노출하게 되었을때 그는 짜증이 나 있었다. 마이크로프트의 경우엔 약간 당황스럽기도하고 조금은 화가 났었다. 하지만 허드슨 부인의 경우엔 그는 부끄러웠다. 그 무엇보다도 그녀를 달래고 싶었다. 그래서 부드럽게 그녀의 팔을 어루만졌다.

그녀는 물러서더니 그의 뺨을 힘껏 때렸다. 놀람이 신체적 아픔 자체보다 더 아렸다. 하지만 다음 순간, 그녀는 그의 셔츠에 얼굴을 묻고 흐느끼고 있었다. 그래서 그는 어쩔 수가 없었다. 그는 팔로 그녀를 감싸안고 웃음을 터트렸다. 그의 목소리가 가슴 안에서 웅웅 울렸다. 그녀는 그의 셔츠를 움켜쥐고 계속 눈물을 흘렸다. 그녀는 주먹으로 가볍게 그의 어깨를 두드리며 이런 말들을 늘어 놓았다. "이, 잔인한, 잔인한 사람아." 그리고 "어떻게 노친네를 이렇게 다룰 수 있는 거니?" 그는 그저 좀 더 힘껏 그녀를 안을 뿐이었다. 두드리던 주먹이 멈추고 그녀의 머리가 가슴에 기대어 올 때까지. 허드슨 부인은, 어쨌든 성인이 된 이후로 서로 신체적 접촉이 있어도 자연스럽게 느껴졌던 유일한 두 사람 중의 한명이었다. 성격적으로 그는 악수 이상의 일을 하고 싶어지는 경우는 그렇게 자주 있지 않았다. 그리고 다른 사람들은 무의식적으로나마 그런 사실을 느끼고 그와 멀리 거리를 유지했다. 무슨 이유인지 그녀에겐 그런 식의 장벽은 존재하지 않는 것 같았다. 그리고 그녀에게 애정을 보이거나 받는 일은 늘 쉽게 느껴졌다. 지금 역시도 편안했다. 그리고 그는 자신이 얼마나 이걸 대단히 그리워하고 있었는지를 이제서야 막 깨달을 수 있었다.

셜록은 그녀가 어느 정도 평정을 되찾을 때까지 그녀를 안아주었다. 그건 꽤 시간을 잡아먹었다. 그녀는 마음의 준비가 되자 뒤로 물러나서는 양손으로 그의 머리를 꼭 붙잡고 눈을 똑바로 마주치며 제자리에 고정시켰다. "우리 아들, 우리 아들." 그녀가 말했다. 그리고 그의 볼과 이마에 반복해서 키스했다. 그것을 그는 참을성있게 견뎠다. "네가 얼마나 그리웠던지! 네 전부가. 아주 못된 구석까지도 말이야." 역시 그녀답게 그녀는 그가 어디에 있었는지라든가, 어째서 떠났던 건지 같은 건 묻지 않았다. 그녀는 그에게 대답을 요구하는 그런 식의 사람이었던 적은 한번도 없었다. "이건 진짜지? 그렇지? 내가 또 꿈을 꾸는 건 아니겠지?"

"진짜예요." 그는 그녀에게 약속했다.

그녀는 한숨을 쉬었다. 그리고 그녀의 표정은 기쁨과 괴로움의 조합을 이루고 있었다. "난 너무 두려웠단다." 그녀는 그렇게 말하고 몸을 돌려 존을 바라보았다. 그녀는 셜록의 손을 쥐고 침대로 가까이 다가갔다. 그녀는 각종 바늘과 튜브들에 주의하며 부드러운 손가락 끝으로 존의 팔을 쓰다듬었다. "오, 존. 우리 존. 그 사람들이 너에게 무슨 일을 했던 거니?"

"그냥, 조금 그를 많이 때렸어요." 셜록은 그녀가 더 이상 괴로워하지 않기를 바라며 부드럽게 말했다. 그러나 그녀는 속지 않았다.

"그의 메리를 때렸던 것처럼 말이니?" 허드슨 부인이 말했다.

셜록은 대답하지 않았다. 허드슨 부인의 손가락 끝이 가볍게 존의 눈썹을 쓰다듬고는 축축히 젖어 이마에 붙은 머리카락을 쓸어 넘겨주었다. 그는 고열과 싸우고 있는 중이었다. "불쌍한 것." 그녀는 속삭였다. 그녀는 감정에 압도당하지 않기 위해 시선을 쓰러져 있는 지팡이 쪽으로 되돌렸다. "그를 위해 저걸 가져왔지. 그가 그걸 아래 플랫으로 치워놨었거든. 내가 아무에게도 렌트를 주지 못했던 그 방 말이야. 그리고.... 그가 베이커가에서 절대로 가져가지 않은 그 밖의 모든 물건들과 함께 쭉 있었지."

그녀의 말은 셜록의 물건이라는 뜻이었다. 그는 그것들이 전부 아직 그대로 있다는 것에 경탄했다.

"그의 다리에 대한 이야기를 들었길래 혹시 다시 필요해 질 수도 있겠다고 생각했거든."

"레스트라드가 전화를 드렸군요." 셜록은 추측했다. 그녀가 안전한 대피처를 떠나는 걸 그냥 두었다는 걸 보면 경감은 분명 더이상 위협이 없다고 간주했던 모양이었다. 그는 그 부주의함에 눈살을 찌푸렸다.

"아니." 허드슨 부인이 말했다. "몰리 후퍼야. 그녀를 기억하지? 갈색머리에 작은 친구 말이다. 정말로 친절하지. 여기 병원에서 일하고 있지? 어쨌든, 그녀가 한 시간 전에 전화를 걸어 내게 알려줬단다."

_어떻게 내가 돌아갈 수 있을까, 몰리?_

_당신의 친구들이 당신을 돕게 해주면 돼요._

그녀는 이미 돕기 위해 노력하고 있었다는 뜻이다. 그는 자신이 그 사실에 어떻게 느껴야 하는지 확신하지 못했다. 아직은.

문이 열리더니 간호사 하나가 안으로 걸어 들어왔다. "미스터 왓슨의 다리 붕대를 다시 감아야 해요. 몇 분만 시간을 주시겠어요." 그녀가 말했다.

셜록은 간호사를 훑어보고 그녀의 이름을 머리속에 기억했다. 마치 그녀가 위험인지 아닌지 알아내려는 것처럼. 그리고 마지못해 고개를 끄덕였다. 그는 허드슨 부인이 방 밖으로 안내하기 위해 자신의 팔에 스르륵 팔짱을 끼는 걸 느꼈다. "가자, 셜록." 그녀가 말했다. "그를 잘 돌봐주실거야. 여기 오는 길에 아래층에 멋진 티 룸이 있는 걸 봤단다. 추운 아침이니 뭔가 따끈한 게 좋을 것 같구나. 그리고 우린 렌트비에 대해 얘기를 나눌 수 있겠지."

**토요일, 10.17 hrs**

레스트라드는 9시 반에 전화를 받았다. 알렉산더 슬로우가 죽었다.

질식. 그것이 공식 보고였다. 좀 더 일반인을 위한 용어로 말하자면, 누군가 그의 얼굴을 베개로 눌렀다라는 것이었다. _누군가 슬로우가 입을 열지 않는 걸 원했던 사람이겠지_ , 레스트라드는 화가 나서 생각했다. 그는 그를 심문하러 가던 길이었다. 여러가지가 있었지만 그 중에서 콜드웰이 언급한 '새 장소'에 관해 물을 생각이었다. 그곳에서 혹시 그의 공범자를 찾아낼 수도 있을 거라 생각하면서. 이제 그럴 기회는 결코 얻지 못하게 되었다.

그는 슬로우가 뇌진탕과 가벼운 전기 화상의 치료를 받고 있었던 런던 로얄 병원으로 도노반을 보내 슬로우의 살인 사건을 조사하게 했다. 병원 관계자들을 심문하고 감시 영상을 살펴보도록 지시했다. 그렇긴 했지만 그녀가 뭔가를 발견해 낼지는 의문스러웠다. 그는 그것이 내부 소행일 거라고 생각했다. 그 찾아내기 어려운 조직의 또 다른 멤버에 의한 일일 거라고.

한편, 그는 _런던 경찰관들_ 에 대한 수사가 아직 한창인 야드로 되돌아갔다.

그는 5X7 사진의 복사본을 에버렛 스터빈스가 앉은 테이블 위에 떨어뜨렸다. 그는 양손으로 테이블을 짚고 몸을 앞으로 구부렸다. "얼마나 오랫동안 그를 지켜보고 있었지?" 그가 물었다.

"당신은 이해 못할.. 못 하실 겁니다, 레스트라드 경감님." 스터빈스는 자포자기한 눈빛으로 그를 올려다보며 말했다. "전 누구도 다치게 되길 바라지 않았어요. 하지만 선택이 없었죠. 그는 바로 요 몇개월쯤 전에 절 찾아왔습니다. 왜냐하면 제가 야드에서 일하고 있다는 걸 알고 있었고 그에겐 눈이 필요했으니까요. 그가 절 협박했어요. 그리고 제 가족을 -"

"헛소리." 레스트라드는 허리를 똑바로 펴고 팔짱을 끼었다. "넌 모란의 부하이기 이전에 모리아티의 부하였어. 삼 년 전 누구의 손가락이 방아쇠 위에 머물고 있었는지 내가 모를 거라 생각하지 마. 홈즈가 뛰어내리지 않으면 날 쏴죽일 준비를 하고 있었다는 걸 말이야. 넌 그 조직에 오래 전부터 엮여 있었어. 그리고 그거 알아, 스텁스? 이제 그건 무너져 내리고 있지."

스터빈스의 턱이 굳어졌다. 그리고 그는 사진으로부터 시선을 떼어 양방향 거울을 향했다. 그러고는 씩 웃었다. 그리고 그 미소와 함께 그의 태도 전체가 바뀌었다. "당신의 그 친구는 유리 반대편에 있나?" 그는 음모를 꾸미듯 물었다. "그들이 그를 _밖으로 불러내 같이 놀게_ 만드는데 성공한건가?"

"넌 구역질 나." 레스트라드가 말했다. "질문에 대답해. 이 사진" - 그는 정확히 그 가운데에 손가락을 찔렀다. "이건 유월에 찍혔어. 이제 4개월 됐지. 너는 네가 사진에 찍혔는 줄은 모르고 있었어. 그리곤 그제서야 알게 된 거였지? 그래서 네 친구들이 메리 모스턴을 납치했을 때 그녀의 플랫 벽에서 그걸 떼어갔던 거야. 연결을 감추기 위해. 그럼, 존 왓슨을 지켜보고 있었던 건 얼마나 된 거지?"

"당신은 이미 전부 다 알아낸 모양이군, 경감. 어째서 내가 당신에게 뭔가를 말해줘야 하지?"

"왜냐하면 그건 아마도 네 친구 슬로우 때문이려나? 그는 돼지처럼 꿀꿀거리며 전부 불고 있는 중이거든." 레스트라드는 지금 허풍을 치고 있었다. 스터빈스에게도 대단히 익숙할 정통적인 경찰 방식의 작전. 슬로우는 죽었다. 그러나 스터빈스는 그것을 몰랐다. 그리고 레스트라드는 스터빈스의 머리속에 있는 아주 작은 의심에 기대어 슬로우가 그를 포기하고 전부 털어놓는 중이라 믿게 만들려 하고 있었다. "하지만 난 지금 너그러운 기분이야. 오늘은 말이야. 그러니 누가 되었든 내게 더 많은 걸 말해주는 사람 쪽이 좀 더 쉽게 끝나게 될 거야. 넌 이미 두 개의 납치로 기소되어 있어. 거기에 악세사리로 고문, 강간, 살인 - "

"그 혐의는 적용되지 않을 걸. 난 결코 왓슨의 플랫에 간 적이 없어. 그리고 그 수녀원에서 무슨 일이 일어나고 있었는지를 내가 조금이라도 알고 있었는지 어떤지는 증명할 수 없을 거야."

"넌 그 사진들을 봤어. 무슨 일이 일어나고 있다는 _생각_ 이 들었지?"

스터빈스는 의심스럽다는 듯이 양방향 거울 쪽을 노려보고 있었다. 어쩌면 말이 되지 않는 생각은 아니었을지는 몰라도, 그는 틀렸다. 레스트라드는 말을 계속했다.

"사진 안의 다른 남자는 누구야?" 그는 스터빈스 뒤편에 앉은, 살짝 초점이 벗어나게 찍혀진 두번째 남자를 가리키며 물었다. 그 두 사람 모두 존을 바라보고 있었다.

"한 번도 본 적 없군."

화가 난 레스트라드는 테이블에서 사진을 낚아챘다.

"넌 알아." 그가 말했다. "도노반 경사는 네가 벤더 메이튼 살인 사건과 뭔가 연관이 있을 거라는 것에 완전히 확신하고 있어. 그리고 내 말 믿어도 좋아. 그녀라면 그걸 증명할 뭔가를 찾아내고 말 거야. 하지만 그 문제에 대해선 나도 내 나름의 가설이 있어. 듣고 싶나? 존 왓슨의 납치는 조심스럽게 계획되었었지. 몇 달간, 그게 아니라면 수주일 이상 걸쳐서. 주의 깊게 책략을 세웠을 거야. 하지만 그걸 실행할 시간이 다가오자, 너흰 내가 그 앞을 가로막지 않도록 치워버려야 했겠지. 그렇지 않나? 그의 사건이 내게 _할당_ 될 지도 모른다는 위험을 무릅쓸 수는 없었어. 내가 그렇게 위협적이라고 생각해주다니 기쁘군. 젠장, 네가 옳았어. 나는 위협이 맞아. 그래서 너와 네 친구들, 너희들은 내 주의를 분산시키기 위해 또 다른 사건을 만들어낸 거야. 넌 그저 날 _바쁘게 만들기 위해서_ 결백한 한 남자를 살해했어."

"증명해 보시지."

"말했잖아. - 그 행복한 업무는 도노반에게 맡겨뒀다고. 그녀는 이미 절반쯤은 진행하고 있어. 우린 너희 하나 하나를 전부 꼼짝하지 못하게 만들거야. 버치, 그리고 깁슨, 그리고 무어. 그리고 물론, 지휘자인 오히긴스 - "

"오히긴스가 지휘자일리가. 그는 그저 졸에 불과해. 우리의 샐리 아줌마처럼 쉽게 속여 넘기고 쉽게 쓰러뜨릴...." 그는 레스트라드가 미소짓고 있는 걸 보고는 말끝을 흐렸다. "오, 알겠군. 넌 오히긴스에 관해선 확신하지 못하고 있었던거로군." 그는 코웃음을 쳤다. "그런데 내가 방금 그를 네게 넘겨버렸어." 그는 테이블에 묶여 있지 않은 쪽의 손으로 코를 문지르며 어깨를 으쓱했다. "그럼 이제 열에 아홉인가? 응? 레스트라드? 나쁘지 않군."

"열?"

"넌 네가 아주 영리하다고 생각하지. 그 미친 놈을 따라다니던 세월 동안 실질적인 수사 기술 몇가지를 그에게서 얻어냈다고 생각하고 있어. 그의 영리함이 일부 네게도 물들여졌다고 말이야. 넌 멍청이야. 이제 얼마 지나지 않아 넌 네가 얼마나 큰 멍청이인지 알게 될 거야."

레스트라드는 노려보았다. "넌 날 겁주지 못해. 너와 그 음모를 모의했던 네 작은 조직은 - "

"오 아니. 우린 아무 것도 아니지. _아무 것_ 도 아니야. 그냥 한줄의 실이려나. 그게 다지. 진정한 때가 오면 전체 작품은 훨씬 더 거대해질 거야."

"지금은 그렇다는 건가? 좋아, 그럼 그것에 대해 얘기해보지. 혹시 처음부터 시작해보면 어떨까. 네가 처음, 그러니까, 그걸 뭐라 부르지? 모집되었던 시기에 대해서라든가?"

스터빈스는 미소지으며 고개를 저었다. "가서 기소나 시켜, 레스트라드. 할 수 있다면 말이야. 난 지금 당장 진정을 올리고 싶군. 내 이야기는 끝났어."

레스트라드는 한숨을 쉬었다. 그는 사진을 집어넣고 자리를 떠나기 위해 몸을 돌렸다.

"오, 그리고 레스트라드."

레스트라드는 손을 문에 가져간 채 발을 멈췄다.

"우리 친구 조니는 어때? 반쯤은 살아있나, 아니면 반쯤 죽어있나? 어느 쪽이든 모란은 그를 반푼어치로 만들어 놨곘지." 레스트라드는 쏘아보았다. "사람들은 그런 일에서 다시 일어나지 못해."

"이 개 - "

"가서 이 거미줄 같은 조직을 깨부수기 위해 한번 노력해 봐. 네가 그 거미줄을 잘라내는 것보다 더 빠르게 자라나긴 하겠지만, 시도야 해볼 수 있겠지. 하지만 알다시피 우린 지금 그를 지켜보고 있어. 한 부대는 되는 숫자의 사람들이 말이야. 넌 모란이 그 사진들을 보낸 유일한 사람이 아니야. 그리고 우린 모두..... 아주 흥미로워했지. 이제 우린 두 사람 모두를 원해. 셜록 홈즈, _그리고_ 존 왓슨."

**토요일, 10.24 hrs**

셜록은 허드슨 부인 뒤쪽의 벽에 붙은 시계가 똑딱거리는 걸 바라보며 거의 말 없이 그녀와 함께 두 시간 이상 차를 마셨다. 그는 그저 뭔가 새 소식은 없을까 하는 마음과 병원 직원들을 감시하고 싶다는 생각에 간절히 중환자실로 돌아가고 싶었다. 불쑥 티 룸을 떠나지 않도록 막고 있는 유일한 일들은 경비를 서고 있는 경관들이라면 그가 3년 전에 떨어져 죽었던 남자라는 걸 알아볼 것이라는 점과 허드슨 부인에게는 그를 애지 중지 보살피고 결국 그가 죽지 않았다는 사실에 익숙해질 시간이 필요하다는 걸 알고 있다는 것이었다.

하지만 최대로 노력을 기울이고 있음에도 인내심은 점점 닳아가고 있었다. 그는 존의 곁에 돌아가야 할 _필요_ 가 있었다. 그가 막 그렇게 말을 꺼내려는 한계에 와 있었을 때, 허드슨 부인이 선수를 쳤다.

"거의 차를 마시지 않았구나, 셜록." 그녀가 말했다. "하지만 아마 그다지 마시고 싶지 않은 거겠지. 그럼, 됐다. 지금쯤이면 다시 그를 볼 수 있게 우릴 들여보내 주겠지. 갈까?"

그들은 함께 의자를 뒤로 밀어냈다. 그러나 셜록이 채 몸을 일으키기 전, 어느 손이 나타나더니 그의 어깨를 눌러 자리에 고정시켰다.

"고맙습니다, 허드슨 부인. 그는 금방 뒤따라갈 겁니다."

셜록은 몸을 돌려 자신의 형을 노려보았다.

허드슨 부인을 향한 선언인 동시에 셜록을 향해 미소지으며 마이크로프트가 말했다. "그와 저는 이야기를 좀 나눠야 합니다."

"그럼 조금 있다 보자, 셜록." 허드슨 부인은 그의 곁을 지나치면서 반대쪽 어깨를 한 번 쓰다듬어주며 말했다. 마이크로프트는 테이블을 빙 둘러 그녀가 비워놓은 자리에 앉았다.

"그의 상태는 네가 마지막으로 그를 본 이후로 바뀐 것이 없다." 마이크로프트가 말했다. "서두를 것 없어."

"그게 _중요_ 한 게 아니야."

"그리고 내가 이미 그를 돌보는 모든 의사, 간호사 그리고 잡역부에 이르기까지 3층의 모든 병원 직원들에 대해 완벽한 확인을 해두었다. 게다가 레스트라드의 경비는 튼튼해. 그리고 나의 것은 더욱 튼튼하지."

"뭘 원해, 마이크로프트?"

마이크로프트의 눈썹이 한때 그의 머리카락이 나는 선이었던 곳까지 치켜 올라갔다. "난 동생이 죽었다고 믿으며 3년도 넘는 세월을 보내왔다. 그리고 그렇지 않다는 걸 겨우 수 시간 전에야 알았지. 그런데 내가 뭘 원하는지를 묻는 거니?"

"난 내가 해야 하는 일을 했을 뿐이야." 셜록은 설명삼아 말했다. 그러나 그는 마이크로프트로부터 고개를 돌린 채였고 목소리는 작았다.

눈살을 찌푸린 마이크로프트는 허드슨 부인이 남긴 빈 찻잔 위의 가장자리를 따라 손가락을 미끄러뜨렸다. "그것을 의심하지는 않는다. 레스트라드가 스나이퍼들에 대해 말해줬지. 네가 어째서 뛰어 내렸는지에 대해서. 그래도 난 네가 _나를_ 찾아왔어야 했다고 주장하겠다." 셜록은 쏘아붙일 생각으로 입을 열었다. 그러나 마이크로프트는 계속했다. "나와 집으로 가자. 그리고 먹고 쉬렴."

"난 먹었어. 쉬었고."

마이크로프트는 한숨을 쉬었다. "차 한잔에 토스트 한 입을 _식사_ 라고 부를 순 없어. 그리고 _의자_ 에서 하루밤을 보내는 일을 - "

"난 괜찮아."

"옷을 갈아입고 제대로 된 신발을 신도록 하자. 최소한 말이다."

"괜찮다고 했잖아."

"날 보렴, 셜록."

셜록의 턱이 굳어졌다. 그러나 그는 차가운 찻잔으로부터 시선을 들어 올렸다. 그의 손톱이 평소 잘 쓰지 않는 쪽의 손등 위로 가차없이 벌겋게 줄을 긁어내리고 있었다.

"넌 그를 찾았다. 제때에. 그는 다쳤지. 하지만 괜찮아질게다."

" _괜찮다고?_ " 셜록의 눈이 분노로 번뜩였다. "그의 차트를 읽어보긴 했어?"

"사실을 말하자면- "

"다시 읽어봐. _그러고나서_ 그가 괜찮아질 거라 내게 말해 봐. 네가 스스로 그의 상태를 알아볼 수가 없는 거라면 말이야. 모든 열상, 모든 자창, 모든 멍, 모든 골절에 대해 읽어 봐. 손가락 두 개가, 마이크로프트 - 왼손 검지의 중간 마디 그리고 오른손 약지의 첫번째 마디가 - _부러졌어_. 아마 펜치 같은 것이었겠지. 갈비뼈 두 개 - 7번 그리고 10번 - 구타로 금이 갔어. 그리고 부러진 코, 그리고 턱의 실금, 그리고 왼쪽 관자놀이의 가벼운 뇌진탕. 그 다음엔 기아, 심각한 탈수, 사지에 생긴 동창, 가벼운 저체온증 그리고 얼굴에는 수산화 암모늄, 발에는 하이포아염소산나트륨으로 생긴 화학적 화상. 실혈과 감염 그리고 _총상_ 에 대해서 좀 읽어보란 말이야." 그의 얼굴이 괴로움으로 일그러졌다. "그러고나서도 마음이 더 내키기거든 직장 파열과 타박상에 대해 _다시_ 읽도록 해. 그들이 그를 짓밟은 방법을. _괜찮다고?_ 그는 괜찮지 _않아_. 난 너무 늦게 그를 찾아냈어, 마이크로프트. 열흘 늦게. 3 _년_ 이나 늦게."

"그는 살아있다. 그 모든 일에도 불구하고."

"어쩌면 결코 깨어나지 않을지도 몰라."

"그에게 시간을 주렴. 몸은 시간을 필요로 한다."

"그럼 그 외의 다른 부분은? 그걸 알기 전까지 난... " 하지만 그는 말을 계속할 수 없었다. 그는 다시 고개를 돌려야만 했다. 마이크로프트는 그가 다시 평정을 찾는 동안 쭉 입을 다물고 기다렸다. 다시 입을 열었을때, 그의 목소리는 더 허스키해지고 더 어두워져 있었다. "난 떠날 수 없어. 지금조차도 사실 난 저 밖으로 나가 있어야 해." 그는 사납게 말했다. " _그들을 찾아내서_ 그에게 저질렀던 일들로 고통받게 해야 해. 하지만 난 떠날 수가 없어."

"누구를 찾는다는 거냐, 셜록?"

셜록은 떨리는 손을 코 아래로 가져갔다.

"네가 알고 있는 걸 말해다오."

하지만 셜록은 마치 속이 울렁거리기라도 한 것 같은 모습이었다. 그래서 마이크로프트는 전술을 바꿨다.

"난 네 장례식에 가지 않았다." 대신 그는 그렇게 말했다.

갑작스런 대화의 변경에 셜록은 깜짝 놀랐다. 한참동안 그들은 그저 테이블 너머 서로를 바라보기만 했다. 결국 셜록이 침묵을 깼다. "나도 안갔어." 그는 무뚝뚝하게 말했다. "그게 뭐가 중요하지?"

"난 갔어야 했다. 가지 않아서 미안하구나."

"왜?"

"그냥 갔어야 했던 거니까."

셜록은 잠시 아무말도 없다가 다시 입을 열었다. "그럼 그게 그렇게 네게 중요하거든, 다음번엔 꼭 참석하면 돼."

"그렇게 굴지 말렴."

"그럼, 이 얘기는 하지 말기로 해."

"좋다. 그럼 미즈 모스턴의 살인범들에 대해 아는 걸 말해다오. 왜냐하면 우린 이야기를 _나누어야_ 하니까, 셜록. 이것 저것 전부. 우선 제일 _유용_ 하다고 생각되는 것부터 말해보렴."

**DAY 12**   
**일요일, 16.02 hrs**

좀 있으면, 이제 좀 있으면. 그들이 다시 돌아올 것이다. 새로운 하루에 새로운 글자가 하나. 그의 넝마가 된 영혼에 또 다른 칼자국을 심으며 깊이, 깊이, 파고 들고, 또 파고 들어오는 메스. 그러고나면 유령들이 되돌아온다. - 환영, 기억, 조짐들과 함께. 그리고 _그들은 잘됐군, 넌 이런 일을 당해 마땅해_ 라고 말하는 용서없는 눈빛 그리고 또 그 눈빛으로 그가 고통을 받고 있는 모습을 바라보는 것이다. 멀리에서 누군가가 행복한 듯이 그의 종말에 관해 노래했다. 그리 멀지 않은 곳에선 웃음 소리가 터져나왔다. 이제 곧, 곧. 또 한 번의 전기 충격. 또 한 번의 구타. 그의 양손은 왜곡된 기도의 형태로 영원히 묶여 버렸다. _애원해, 존. 살려달라고 애원해 봐. 네가 애원하는 소리를 내게 들려줘_. 피와 정액으로 끈적한 양 손. 그리고 늘 목이 말라. 목이 너무 말라.

그는 찢어진 입술을 핥았다.

그런데.... 아무 맛도 나지 않았다.

재갈은 치워져 있었다. 코를 찌르던 암모니아가 사라져 있었다. 그리고 뭔가 다른 것이 있었다.

그는 떨고 있지 않았다.

그리고 눈꺼풀이라는 방어벽 너머로 형광등이 깜빡거리고 있지 않았다.

틀려. 이건 잘못 되었어. 변화는 책략이었다. _믿지마. 물러서. 그들을 봐. 네가 구하지 못했던 그들 모두를. 메리는 의자에 앉아있었다. 해리는 검시대 위에 누워있었다. 마이크는 바닥에 쓰러져 있었다. 스티븐스는 시신 가방에 담겨져 있었다. 셜록은 보도 위에._ 셜록. 그리고 그의 머리 속에 속삭여오는 낮은 목소리. 존. 그는 그 목소리를 알고 있었다. 그것은 Keep-your-eyes-fixed-on-me라고 말했을 때의 자포자기하고 연약해져 있는 _존_ 이었다.

눈꺼풀이 꿈틀거렸고 속눈썹이 파들거렸다. 눈을 뜨는 게 아팠다. 눈꺼풀은 무거웠고 빛은 타들어가는 것 같았다. 그냥 다시 어둠에 잠겨드는 쪽이 훨씬 쉬울 것 같았다. 하지만 빛이... 뭔가가 달라져 있었다. 깜빡거리질 않았다. 인공적이지조차 아니었다. 햇살. 창문이 있다.

천천히 방 안에 눈의 초점이 맞춰지는 동안, 머리 위로부터 기계의 _삐-삐-삐_ 하는 소리도 들리기 시작했다. 그는 거의 이해가 되질 않았다. 그 소리도, 하얀 벽도, 소독약 냄새도 전부. 이건 조리실의 일부일까? 그들이 그를 다른 곳으로 옮긴 걸까? 어디로? 그리고 어째서? 이건 어떤 _속임수_ 인 걸까? 이제 곧 언제든, 모란이 메스를 흔들어대며 저 문을 걸어 들어올 것이다. 그리고 하고 싶은 생각에 근질근질 굶주려있는 다즈가 그의 뒤를 따라 들어올 것이다.

그의 심장이 뛰기 시작했다. 그러자 기계가 그 속도를 맞춰왔다.

아니. _아니_. 진정해. 숨을 쉬어. 어떤 변화든 주목을 끌 뿐이다. 자는 척 하는 거야. 속임수를 눈치채지 못한 척 하는 거야. 하지만 안개가 걷혀가자 방은 차즘 정돈되어지고 친숙하게 보이기 시작했다. 침대, 기계들, 벽 위의 십자가. _냄새_. - 그는 병원 안에 있었다. 치유의 장소, 그는 늘 그곳을 그렇게 생각했었다. 하지만 그는 괜찮지 않았다. 이것은 괜찮지 않았다! 그는 결코 그 부엌을 떠나지 못해야 했다. 그는 그곳에서 죽어야 할 운명이었다. 홀로, 잊혀진 채, 최후의 순간까지 극도의 괴로움에 빠진 채. _좋다. 딱, 마땅한 대로_. 그런데 어째서 그는 그곳에 있지 않은 것인가? _어째서 그는 그곳에 있지 않단 말인가!_

그는 힘겹게 머리를 들었다가 신음하며 다시 베개 위로 떨어뜨렸다. 그 작은 노력이 그를 탈진시켰다. 베개의 부드러움에 혐오를 느끼며 그대로 그 위에 머리를 기댄 채로 스스로 이해해보려 애를 쓰는 동안 몇가지 일들이 그의 머리 속을 스쳤다.

빛. 낮이었다. 그는 지상 위의 방에 있다.

그는 살아있다. 정맥주사가 양 팔에 꽂혀 있다. 입은 바싹 말라 있었다. 몸에는 옷이 입혀져 있었다. 그는 아픔을 느꼈다. 그러나 강렬하게는 인식되지 않았다. 모르핀. 그래. 모르핀 점적기가 있다.

그는 혼자였다. 그리고 메리는 죽었다. 방은 텅 비어있다.

모란은....

가깝다. 오, 맙소사. 그가 가까이 있다. 그는 그가 얼마나 가까이 있는지 느낄 수 있었다. 마치 모란이 자신의 피부, 바로 자신의 혈액 속에 있는 것처럼.

_우린 아직 노는 게 끝나지 않았어._

이건 속임수다! 거짓말이다! 하얀 벽, 십자가, _빛_ , 그건 전부 안전하다고 믿도록 그를 속이기 위한 것이다. 이곳은 치유의 장소 같은 게 아니다. 그들이 그를 지면 위로 올라오도록 해준 것은 그저 곧바로 다시 아래로 끌고 내려가기 위한 것일 것이다. 그저 더 큰 고통을 안겨주기 위해서 안도감을 맛보게 해주는 것이다. 이건 극과 극의 게임이었다. 좋은 일이 달콤하면 할수록, 나쁜 일은 더욱 씁쓸해 지는 것이다. 그것은 역설이었다. 쾌락과 고통의 합일이었다.

패닉 속에서 그는 한 남자가 언제든 그 문 너머로 들어올 가능성이 있다는 것을 알았다. 그리고 그 문이 열릴까 두려워하며 그쪽을 바라보았다. 아무 경고도 없이 공포의 물결이 그의 안에 밀려 올라오더니 파도처럼 그의 위로 부서져내렸다. 눈이 젖어들고 어깨가 부들거리기 시작했다. 그는 마치 아주 먼 곳에서 들려오는 듯한, 자신을 부르고 있는 마이크 스탬포드의 목소리를 들었다.

_그가 네게 되돌아 오고 있어, 존. 그가 여기에 있는 널 찾아낼 거야._

그는 그냥 기다리며 여기에 누워있을 수만은 없었다. 그러나 탈출하기엔 너무나 힘이 없다는 느낌이었다. 천천히 양손을 들자 - 팔에는 힘이 없고 잘 굽혀지질 않았다. - 양 팔에 주사바늘이 꽂혀있는 것이 보였다. 또한 양 손목에 붕대가 감겨 있는 것도 보였다. 그는 양손을 하나로 모으고 싶다는, 손목에 손목을 함께 가져다 대고 싶다는 터무니없는 충동을 느꼈다. 그리고 그렇게 해보자 바닥의 하수구에 사슬로 묶여 있었던 기억이 그의 머리 속을 퍼뜩 스쳤다. 그리고 그는 신음을 냈고, 그 소리를 막기 위해 아랫입술을 깨물었다. 그리고 양 손을 떼어냈다.

이건 현실이 아니었다. 이것이 그의 삶일 수는 없었다!

그는 무의식의 망각 속으로 푹 잠기고 싶었다. 다시 되돌아가고 싶었다. 그리고 앞에 펼쳐질 새로운 지옥이 뭐든지 간에 그저 멀리 도망치고 싶었다. 그러나 다시 눈을 감자, 그는 그곳으로 다시 되돌아갔다. 그 추운 조리실, 컴컴한 냉동고 속으로. 그리고 그의 다리를 따라 미끄러져 올라오는 어느 손.

_오 조니 보이, 칼날이, 칼날이 몸 위에 -_

그의 하반신이 발작을 일으켰다. 그는 억지로 다시 눈을 떠서 어둠에게서 자신을 다시 되돌려냈다. 그러나 다시 한번 텅 비어 있다는 것을 발견했을 뿐이었다. 혼란과 낯섬 그리고 여전히 고통에 잠긴 채, 그 방에 온전히 자신 혼자라는 사실이 더해져 두려움이 생겨났다. 원치 않는 경련이 그의 왼쪽 다리를 진앙점으로 시작해 온몸으로 물결치며 고통을 전해왔다. 눈물이 다시 눈에서 흘러내렸다. 이번엔 아픔의 부활로 인한 것이었다. 한동안 잠잠했던 만큼 그 아픔은 완전히 새롭게 느껴졌다. 등과 가슴이 타오르고 있었고 허벅지가 둔중하게 아려왔다. 그리고 온 근육이 욱신거렸다. 그는 완전히 고통에 빠져 있었다. 하지만 그의 다리가 - 오, 하느님 어째서 그곳이 그렇게 아픈가요?

_그가 오고 있어! 오 맙소사, 존, 여길 나가!_

그는 그 말을 따르고 싶었다. 그는 너무나 간절히 따르고 싶었다! 하지만 다리를 움직이려 애를 써보자 다시 한번 불에 지진 나이프에 찔린 것 같은 강렬한 감각이 종소리가 울리는 것처럼 그의 다리를 따라 울려퍼졌다. 그는 담요를 움켜쥐었다. 그리고 온 노력을 다해 그것을 옆으로 밀어냈다. 병원 가운 아래로 다리가 무릎 아래로 깁스되어 있는 것이 보였다. 무릎 위로는 양쪽 모두 붕대가 감겨 있었다. _실리스_ , 그는 생각했다. 두려움이 그의 텅 빈 뱃 속 안에 가득 차올랐다.

_생각하지마. - 움직여._

이번엔 해리의 목소리. 그의 심장이 그 소리에 덜컹했다.

_그에게 널 그냥 넘겨주지마, 존. 다시는, 다시는._

그는 너무나 지독히 아팠다. 너무나 약해진 느낌이었다. 하지만 해리가 옳았다. 그냥 그들에게 자신을 넘겨줄 순 없었다. 다시는. 그는 이런 몸의 지옥을, 마음의 지옥을 일 분도 더는 견딜 수 없었다. 그는 탈출할 수 있었다. 더 이상의 괴로움도, 더 이상의 슬픔도 없이. 더이상 아무것도 남지 않도록.

그의 인생에 처음있는 일도 아니었다. 그는 그 과업을 실현해 고통을 종료할 방법을 간절히 떠올리며 방 안을 둘러보았다. 분명 저쪽 벽장에 주사가 있을 것이다. 혈액의 흐름에 직접 공기 방울을 주입할 수 있었다. 공기 방울은 심장에 자리잡아 우심실로부터 그의 폐로 향하는 혈액 흐름을 막을 것이다. 아니면 기계를 조작해 모르핀을 과다주입시킬 수도 있을 것이다. 그래서 자신을 호흡과 심장을 멈추고 다시 코마로 되돌릴 수 있을 것이다.

하지만 그들이 그를 막으려 할 것이다. 기계들이 그의 모든 맥박과 호흡에 연결되어 있었다. - 그 기계들이 이 그를 들통낼 것이다. 그것들을 끌 수 있을까? 그 자리에 있다는 걸 알고 있는대로 스위치 박스 뒤의 전원버튼까지 손을 뻗을 수 있을까? 그리고 그냥... 딸깍? 시간이 있을까?

_나가, 나가, 나가._

그에겐 수 초가 있었다. 겨우 수 초. 그들이 그를 발견하기 전까지. 자신의 손이 고통과 피로로 심하게 떠는 동안, 그는 바퀴 달린 모니터를 향해 손을 뻗어 코드를 당겨 가까이로 끌어당겼다. 그는 전원 스위치를 찾았다. 그리고 딸깍 전원을 껐다.

_도망쳐요, 존!_

_메리! 오, 메리!_ 그는 눈을 질끈 감고 흐느낌 소리를 목구멍 아래로 꾹 눌러내렸다. 그리고 아픔이 찾아오길 기대하며 눈을 질끈 감고 움직였다. 그는 오른쪽 팔에 흘러들어가고 있는 투명한 관을 움켜쥐고 힘껏 잡아뺐다. 그리고는 그는 다른 쪽 팔의 바늘을 쥐고 그것도 빼내버렸다. 몸을 관통하는 고통과 함께 오로지 아드레날린과 공포를 에너지로 삼아, 그는 심전도 패드를 몸에서 떼어냈다. 그제서야 겨드랑이 가까운 쪽을 살짝 절개해 집어넣어둔 흉관을 발견했다. 더이상 액체가 흘러나오지는 않고 있었다. 하지만 어쨌든 그는 신경쓰지 않았을 것이다. 그는 이를 악물고 눈물을 흘리며 그것을 빼냈다.  
  
그러고나서 그는 몸을 굴려 침대를 벗어났다. 그리고 쿵하고 무릎으로 떨어지는 바람에 큰 소리를 질렀다.

그에게 들리는 것은 목소리인가? 발소리인가? 맙소사, 오, 맙소사. 그들이 오고 있어!

그들이 오기 전까지 절대 문까지 갈 수 없을 것만 같았다. 그 전에 그들이 그를 찾아내 다시 그를 침대든, 어느 구석이든, 창고로든 끌고 가선 이런 일을 벌였다며 그를 벌하려 할 것이다.

_숨어요, 존!_

하지만 혹시 그들이 그를 보지 못한다면! 그는 신음을 참으며 떨리는 팔로 자신의 몸을 이끌어 커튼 뒤로 향해서는 벽에 바짝 달라붙었다. 그리고 가슴팍까지 무릎을 끌어 안고 쪼그려 앉았다. 침대와 커튼 둘 모두의 뒤에 숨자 더 이상 문이 보이지 않았다.

그는 어둠이 새어들어와 그를 둘러싸기를 기다렸다. 그는 벌컥 문이 열리고 악마가 자신의 것을 요구하듯이 모란의 검은 두 눈이 그를 꿰뚫어보기를, 그를 다시 얼음구덩이로 끌고 가기를 기다렸다. 아니면 혹시 그는 다즈를 보낼 지도 모른다. 그가 다즈를 보내고, 다즈는 자신의 주인에게 그를 전달하기 전, 한번 더 자신을 위해 그를 취할 지도 모른다. 그런 것을 그는 참을 수 없었다. 그냥 일초도 더는 견딜 수가 없었다.

_도망쳐요, 존! 도망쳐요!_

흐느끼며 그는 옆으로 무너져 한쪽 팔꿈치에 몸을 기대었다. 그의 온몸이 부들거리고 있었다. 그러나 그는 나아갔다. 불꽃이 자신의 몸을 태우더라도 힘껏 앞으로 나아갔다. 그리고 부러진 손과 피투성이의 무릎으로 의자까지 기어갔다. 그곳엔 알루미늄 지팡이가 기대어 있었다.

그는 지팡이를 움켜쥐었다. 그리고 불안정한 다리로 몸을 일으켰다. 그러는동안 그의 뺨 위로 땀이 흘러내렸다. 그는 스스로를 향해 다리의 고통과 발바닥의 쓰라림은 아무것도 아니라고 말했다. 이제 곧 그런 건 아무 것도 아니게 될 거라고. 하지만 한걸음 나선 순간, 그는 숨을 헉 들이켰다. 그의 몸이 흔들거렸다. 사용하지 못했던 근육들은 그를 지지할 준비가 되어 있지 않았다. 과연 문조차 갈 수 있을지 의문하며 그는 몸을 침대에 기대었다. 하지만 그는 지팡이를 움직였다. 그 든든하고 한결같은 부속물에 기대어 다시 한걸음 더 나아갔다. 손에 쥐어지는 감촉이 익숙한 느낌이었다.

그는 헐떡이는 숨을 들이켜고 떨리는 손을 손잡이로 가져가 문을 열었다.

그는 환히 불이 켜진 텅 빈 복도에 있는 자신을 깨달았다. 그리고 그는 새하얀 벽과 바닥을 향해 눈을 질끈 감았다. 그의 왼쪽으론 위에 출구 표시가 달린 커다란 여닫이문. 그의 오른쪽엔 쓸쓸한 복도 양쪽으로 길 게 줄을 선 닫혀진 문들.

욱신거리는 근육으로 그는 한 걸음을 떼었다. 사실 질질 끌었다에 가까웠다. 그리고 그것은 신체적으로 극한의 격통이었다. 발바닥의 봉합된 상처가 발걸음의 압력으로 인해 다시 터지기 시작했고 천천히 피가 붕대 너머 병원 양말까지 적셔들었다. 그의 다리는 마치 불이라도 붙은 것 같은 느낌이었다. 그리고 근육은 당장이라도 무너질 것처럼 위협해왔다. 그러나 그는 앞으로 밀고 나갔다. 땀방울이 눈썹에 송글송글 맺혔고, 오로지 저 모퉁이를 돌겠다는 뜻 뿐이었다. 그리고 계단을 찾겠다는. 거기에 닿으면 잠시 쉬고 숨을 돌릴 수 있을 것이다. 그러고나선 다시 꼭대기까지 올라갈 힘을 모으는 거다.

_도망치고 있어, 메리. 난 도망치고 있어._

그는 어떻게 그곳에 가야하는지 알고 있었다. 전에 그곳에 가본 적이 있었다. 그러니까 그 일이 있은 후. 왜냐하면 그는 그것이 어떤 것일지 보아야만 했으니까. 그 난간 꼭대기에 서서 그의 아래로 바닥이 뒤뚱 흔들린다는 것이 어떤 느낌인지 알아야 했으니까. 마음속에서 그는 이미 그 자리에 서 있었다. 그저 몸과 마음을 일치시키기만 하면 된다.

그곳에서 그는 떨어지는 거다. 그냥 떨어지는 것. 세상에서 가장 쉬운 일일 것이다.

그러나 그는 지금까지 오직 세발짝 밖에 걷지 않았다. 그는 계속해서 앞으로 향해 걷고 또 걸었다. 그의 주위의 모든 것들은 잘라내 버린 채로. 단 하나의 궁극적인 목표로 향한 몸과 마음으로. 네발짝. 그는 결코 해내지 못할 것 같아 두려웠다.

그게 바로 그가 그것을 들은 때였다.

어느 소리가 안개를 뚫고 나온 빛처럼 그의 벽을 부수고 들어왔다. - 풍부한 울림의 낮은 목소리. 그가 가고 있었던 곳의 정반대편의 방에서 퍼져나온 그것은 그가 가던 길에서 얼어붙게 했다.

"그건 _중요하지_ 않아. 네 한정된 정신 능력을 정말로 중요한 문제에 집중하는게 어때? 그럼 _이제_ 내가 해주는 말을 좀 들어보도록 해. - 그는 거리에서 슬래쉬 맨으로 알려져 있어. 그에 대한 서술을 듣고 싶으면 밖에 나가 사람들에게 물어봐. 그가 강간했던" - 존은 격하게 몸을 움찔했다. - "사람들에게 말이야. 지금까지 너희들이 신경쓰지 않았던 사람들. 가서 그들의 이야기를 들어. 지금 그렇게 그를 찾고 싶어 안달이라면. 당신들은 형사들이지. 그게 바로 당신들이 _할_ 일이야.

존의 심장이 가슴 속에서 욱신댔다. 그는 마치 자신이 떨어져 내리고 있는 것처럼, 산산조각 나고 있는 것처럼 느꼈다.

"그 일에 사람들을 투입해 놨어, 셜록."

그는 거의 벽에 무너져 내릴 뻔 했다. 레스트라드의 목소리. 그렉 레스트라드. 그리고 그 말. _셜록_. 아니야. 불가능해. _그럴 리 없어. 그럴 리 없어!_ 그는 환각을 보고 있는 것이다. 이 모든 일들은 그저 또 하나의 망상일 뿐. 그는 사실 그 병원의 복도에 서 있는 상태가 아니다. 그는 사실 그 병원의 가운을 입고 있는게 아니다. 그리고 그의 손목은 사실 철사줄에서 풀려나 있는 것이 아니다. 그리고 그는 사실 그 _목소리_ 를 듣고 있는게 아니다. 이건 전부 그의 머리속에 있는 일이다. 그게 그 지팡이에 대해 설명이 되어 주었다. - 그의 지팡이 - 그가 다른 삶에 남겨두고 왔던 것. 그리고 어떻게 그가 마이크, 해리 그리고 메리가 말해오는 것을, 도망치라고 재촉해오는 것을 들을 수 있는지 하는 것도 설명이 되었다. 어째서 그가 설 수 있고, 걸을 수 있는지, 어째서 어느 의사나 간호사도 그 자리에 있어서 그가 깨어나는걸 보지 않았던 것인지, 그가 계속 침대에 있게 하지 않았는지 혹은 그가 방을 빠져나가는 걸 보지 못했는지를 설명해주었다. 현실에선 그는 아직도 그 차가운 금속 상자 안에 있는 것이다. 홀로 벌거벗고 묶인 채로. 당장 언제라도 그들이 찾아올 것이다. 다시 되돌아 올 것이다. 오래지 않아. 이제 오래지 않아. 그는 그곳에서 깨어날 것이고 이 빛은 전부 사라져 버릴 것이다.

_도망쳐요, 존!_

그는 그럴 수 없었다.

"물론. 런던 _경찰_ 들이겠지."

저 목소리! 그 가차없는 어조!

"자, 자. 앤더슨이 하는 말은 그저 우리가 존과 이야기를 나누고 나면 앞으로 진전이 더 쉬워질 거라고 하는 것 뿐이야. 우리가 앞으로 해야 할 일에 대한 걸 더 얻게 되겠지. 봐봐, 지금 당장은 그 얘기는 나누지 말기로 하자고. 여기선 말이야. 죄송합니다, 허드슨 부인....."

딱딱히 굳어있던 존의 몸이 풀어져 내렸다. 마치 보이지 않는 손이 그를 똑바로 일으켜 세워서는 앞으로 떠밀어 내는 것 같았다. 그는 대기실 입구를 향해 걸음을 옮겼다. 그리고 안으로 들어갔다.


	25. 면도날

**DAY 12**   
**일요일, 16.22 hrs**

셜록 홈즈는 어떻게 하루가 더 나빠질 수 있다는 것인지 궁금했다.

그 날은 아침 일곱시 직후 존의 침대 옆의 기계들로부터 요란한 소리가 울러펴지는 일로 시작되었다. 셜록은 의자에서 벌떡 일어나 존이 침대에서 등을 휘며 목을 뻣뻣하게 굳힌 채 입을 떡 벌리고 온 몸을 허우적거리고 있는 것을 발견했다. 그의 온 근육이 격렬하게 수축하고 있었다. 그는 문으로 날아가서는 벌컥 손잡이를 비틀어 연 다음, 복도를 향해 도움의 요청을 외쳤다.

도움이 왔을땐 (셜록이 세고 있던 바로는 견디기 힘든 40여초간이었다.) 존은 경련을 멈추고 축 늘어져 있었다. 그러나 기계는 계속해서 그의 위험한 상태를 알리고 있었다. 의사들과 간호사들이 존을 둘러싸고 바늘로 그의 가슴을 찌르고 목 안으로 호흡관을 삽입하는 모습을 말없이 바라 보고만 있어야 한다는 걸 더 이상 견디지 못할 지경이 될 때까지 셜록의 귓속에서 그 소리는 점점 커져갔다. 기계가 끊임없이 비명을 질러댔다.

"뭔가 좀 해 봐!" 그는 소리쳤다. "다들 뭔가, _그를 도와주라고!_ "

그들이 강제로 그를 밖으로 밀어냈고 그는 대기실을 남겨진 채 서성거렸다. 그 후 그는 의자를 발로 차고 램프를 집어 던지기까지 했고 아버지가 그 흔해 빠진 맹장수술을 마치고 나오길 기다리고 있던 두 아이들을 겁먹게 했다. 이번엔 병원 경비가 그를 잡아들였다. 레스트라드는 존 왓슨의 안전에 관련한 소동에 대한 전화를 받고는 그 뒤 얼마 지나지 않아 문제를 정리하기 위해 서둘러 달려왔다. 불행히도 샐리 도노반 경사 역시도 같은 전화를 받았고 그녀가 먼저 도착했다. 그리고 그녀는 앤더슨을 데려왔다.

레스트라드는 셜록을 향해 앤더슨이 일방적인 의견 대립을 벌이고 있는 걸로 보이는 상황 안으로 걸어 들어갔다. 앤더슨은 이성을 잃고 셜록의 3년간의 거짓과 갑작스러운 재등장을 개인적인 모욕이라는 식으로 받아들이고 있었다. 그는 그를 향해 경찰에 대한 거짓말에서부터 불법 침입과 살인에 이르기까지 온갖 종류의 범죄에 연관한 의혹을 늘어놓고 있었다. 도노반은 불쾌감과 경악이 뒤섞인 놀란 얼굴으로 그를 바라보고 있었다. 그녀는 한마디, 딱 한마디 만을 했다. "그러니까 당신이 아서 도일인 거군. 그렇지?" 그 말에 셜록은 건조하게 쏘아붙였다. "약간은 더 날카로워졌군, 샐리. 앤더슨이 완전히 재수없는 자식이라는 건 이젠 좀 알아차렸나?" 그녀는 그 외엔 아무말도 하지 않고 그저 앤더슨이 침을 튀겨가며 스스로를 바보로 만드는 꼴을 그냥 내버려 두고 있었다.

도노반을 향해 가시돋힌 말을 던진 것을 빼면, 셜록은 앤더슨에 대해선 마치 그가 방 안에 존재하고 있지조차 않다는 듯이 질문에 대답을 하지도, 의혹 제시에 대해 반응하지도 않는 식의 취급으로 완벽한 모욕을 실현하고 있었다. 그는 앤더슨을 향해 관례적으로 하곤 했던 노려보기라는 행위에조차 노력을 할애하지 않고 있었다. 그는 존의 곁에서 강제로 쫓겨났던데다가 아무도 그에게 무슨 일이 있는 건지, 혹은 그의 현재 상태가 어떠한지, 혹은 언제 다시 그를 볼 수 있도록 되돌아 갈 수 있는지에 대해서 말해주지 않는 것에 격분한 채 오로지 존 만을 생각하며 이리저리 서성거렸다. 침대에서 경련하는 - 뼈가 부러지는 건 아닐까 두려울 정도로 팔다리를 격렬하게 뒤틀고, 자칫 빠질까 두려울 정도로 크게 턱을 벌리고 있었다. - 존의 모습이 그의 머리 속에서 무한루프로 재생되었다. 그리고 그 두려운 순간을 이렇게나 선명하게 기록하고 있는 자신의 직관적 기억력을 저주했다. 그 모습은 마치 권리를 포기하는 걸 거부하고 있는 신체라는 감옥에서 탈출하려고 노력하는 어느 영혼의 격렬한 분투 같아 보였다. 혹은 그의 생각은 틀린 것이고 어쩌면 그것은 신체를 놓아주길 거부하고 있는 영혼이었던 것일 수도 있었다.

앤더슨의 애처로운 장광설이 최고조에 달한 순간 들어온 레스트라드는 두사람을 성공적으로 갈라 놓았다. 그러나 셜록의 기분은 거의 달래지지 않았다. 그는 초조했다. 이제 모든 사실이 드러나게 된다는 건 완전히 피할 수 없는 일이 되고 말았다. - 그는 다시는 죽은 사람으로 되돌아 갈 수 없게 된 것이다. 물론 그가 허드스 부인을 만난 순간, 진정한 의미로 그녀를 보고 (먼 거리에서가 아니라) 그녀 역시도 그를 보게 된 이후로, 그런 일은 불가능하다는 걸 이미 마음 속으로 알고 있었다. 그 이전까지였다면, 그는 여전히 망자의 영역으로 되돌아 갈 수 있었었다. 마이크로프트라면 그의 비밀을 지켜줄 수 있을 것이다. 그리고 레스트라드, 그리고 몰리도. 그러나 허드슨 부인은 벌써 그의 냉장고에 과일과 야채를 채워넣는 일에 관해 이야기하고 계셨다. 그리고 _리조또를 좋아했었지? 내가 리조또를 좀 만들어두마._ 그리고 _분명히, 우유 옆에 신체 부위를 저장하는 일을 계속할 생각은 아니겠지?_ 그리고 _오, 다시 내게 바이올린을 켜줘야 해, 안그러니, 셜록? 그걸 듣는 일이 너무나 그리웠단다._ 아니. 그는 다시 떠날 수는 없었다. 그 이후로는 그럴 수 없었다.

그가 떠나는 걸 존이 원하지 않는 한은.

하지만 _앤더슨_ 이 사실을 알게 되는 바람에 그가 산 사람으로 존재할 수 밖에 없게 되었다는 점은..... 짜증스러웠다.

거의 정오 무렵이 되어서야 누군가가 그에게 무슨 일이 돌아가고 있는지를 알려주었다. 그리고 그 누군가는 바로 몰리였다. 그는 오전내내 그녀를 향해 가차없이 계속해서 문자를 보내며 존의 상태를 알아낼 수 있는지 간청하고 있었다. 한편으로 DI 레스트라드는 존에 대한 다른 학대자들과 슬로우의 살인범을 찾는 것은 말할 것도 없이 이제 _9명째_ 가 된 전직 야드 경찰들에 대한 수사로 바빴고, 그들 외에는 그 어느 누구도 그에겐 아무 것도 말해주고 싶지 않은 거 같이 보였다. 단 한마디도.

그녀는 실험실에 있는 그를 찾아냈다. 그는 현미경엔 조금도 가까이 하지 않은 채 멍하니 꼼짝도 하지 않고 앉아 있었다.

"그건 강직 강대성 발작이었어요." 그녀가 그에게 말했다. "뭐가 원인인지는 정확하게는 몰라요. 하지만 저혈당이나 수혈에 대한 좋지 못한 반응으로 두뇌 안에 비정상적인 전기 활동이 일어났을 수 있다고 추측하는 중이에요. 그의 몸은 상태를 바로 잡으려 애를 쓰고 있지만 어떻게 해야 하는지는 잘 모르고 있는 거죠. 별로 과학적이지 않다는 건 알아요. 하지만 때때로 이런 일들에 관해선 만족스러운 설명이 없을 때가 있어요."

"그럼, 그게 끝인가? 그냥 발작?" 그는 똑바로 앞을 바라보았다. 그는 아무런 위안을 느끼지 못하고 있었다. 비록 그녀가 그 끔찍한 말을 해올지도 모른다는 점에 마음의 준비를 하고 있었음에도 불구하고. - _그는 버티지 못했어요_ , 라는 그 말을. 그의 가슴을 짓누르고 있는 보이지 않는 압력은 숨을 쉬기 힘들 정도로 더욱 커져가는 것 같았다.

"음, 그가 발작을 일으켰을때 그의 가슴쪽 근육들이, 그러니까 음.... 심하게 수축을 일으켰어요. 부러진 갈비뼈 하나가 움직여서 폐를 찔러버렸죠. 그래서 폐수축이 일어났어요. 의료진은 피를 빼고 흉관을 달아뒀어요. 지금은 안정을 되찾았대요. 조금 놀라기는 했죠. 그는 괜찮아질 거에요." 그녀는 자신있게 고개를 끄덕였다. 위로하려 애쓰고 있는 게 분명했다. 하지만 그녀가 얇은 입술을 오므리고 있는 모습이나 한 쪽 손의 손가락으로 다른 손을 움켜쥔 모습을 보건대 그녀가 스스로의 말을 의문시하고 있다는 걸 그는 알아 볼 수 있었다. 또한 그녀는 마치 그를 다시 한번 안아주려고 하는 것처럼 보이기도 했다. 지금 당장은 그런 식의 일을 받아들일 여력이 없었다. 그래서 그는 자리에서 일어나 다시 서성이기 시작했다.

마이크로프트는 1시에 갈아입을 옷가지를 가지고 바츠에 다시 나타나서는 셜록에게 식사를 하라고 말했다. (그는 먹지 않았다.) 그리고 허드슨 부인은 노란 백합과 하얀 데이지꽃이 꽂힌 꽃병을 들고 2시에 도착했다. 세 사람은 3층 대기실에 함께 자리했다. 셜록은 바르게 처신하겠다는 합의 하에 그곳에 되돌아가는 걸 허락받을 수 있었다. 허드슨 부인과 마이크로프트는 지난 3년에 대한 화제나 그들 모두가 바츠에 모이게 된 이유에 대해서는 조심스럽게 피하며 어색한 한담을 나눴다. 셜록은 그 시시한 수다에는 참가하지 않았다. 그는 가만히 그리고 조용히 앉아 뭐든 소식이 오기 만을 기다리며 깊이 생각에 잠겼다.

세시 반이 되자 레스트라드가 초췌한 모습으로 돌아왔다. 그러나 그는 진행 중인 수사의 자세한 이야기를 나눌 맘은 없는 듯 그저 자리에 앉아 그들과 침묵의 연대를 함께 했다. 4시가 되자 몰리가 그들 모두에게 커피를 가져다 주었다.

그러고나서 10분 후, 도노반과 앤더슨이 대기실로 들어섰다.

"셜록 홈즈, 괜찮다면 우리와 함께 가지."

셜록은 천천이 고개를 들었지만 그저 그들을 노려보기만 했다.

레스트라드가 자리에 일어나 재킷의 제일 윗 단추를 채우며 말했다. "지금은 아닐세, 경사."

"지금 날 체포하겠다는 건가?" 셜록이 물었다. " _또?_ "

"지금, 지금은, 그런 건 아니야." 레스트라드가 말했다. "도노반, 이건 좀 있다가 해도 되지않겠나."

"우린 한창 수사 중이에요, 경감님. 그의 심문을 오래 끌면 끌수록 메리 모스턴의 살해범을 잡는 건 더 힘들어질 겁니다."

"그리고 존 왓슨에 대한 심문 역시 필요합니다. 그가 깨어나는 대로 즉시." 앤더슨이 말했다.

셜록이 갑자기 일어섰다. "그런 일은 절대 없어."

"셜록 - "레스트라드가 달래듯 한 손을 내밀며 말했다.

"절대 그의 곁에는 가까이 가지 못해. 그는 오로지, 그가 - _혹시나_ \- 원하게 될 때에만 말을 하게 될 거야. 알겠어?"

"네가 뭔데? 그의 _엄마_ 라도 돼?" 앤더슨이 말했다. "내가 마지막으로 확인했을때 넌 존 왓슨에 대해 아무런 법적 관계가 없었어. 사실 이 방에 있는 사람 중엔 아무도 없어. 게다가 서류상으로 _넌_ 죽어있어. 그러니 무능력 상태에 빠진 사람에게 아무 가족이 없는 경우라면 그에 대한 치료와 보호는 국가가 맡게 돼."

"닥쳐, 앤더슨." 레스트라드는 이를 악물며 말했다.

"터무니 없이 굴지마. 그에겐 해리가 있어!" 셜록이 외쳤다.

"해리는 죽었다, 셜록." 마이크로프트가 말했다. "이제 2년 되었다."

셜록은 입을 다물고 누그러들었다. 그는 몰랐다. 그가 지난 월요일 아침에 했던 검색에선 그 사실은 드러나지 않았었다.

셜록의 회한을 항복으로 잘못 받아들인 앤더슨은 비웃음을 터트렸다. "그래, 넌 그걸 놓쳤나보군."

셜록은 주먹을 움켜쥐며 앞으로 나섰다. 몰리가 짧게 비명을 올렸다. 마이크로프트가 그를 막으려 어깨를 붙잡았다. 그리고 그가 나서려던 길목에서 도노반이 뒷걸음질로 물러서는 동안, 레스트라드는 혹시나 주먹이 날아든다면 맞을 준비를 한채 앞으로 나서며 말했다. "맹세하는데, 앤더슨, 만일 자네가 당장 입을 _닥치지_ 않는다면 - "

"잠깐." 도노반이 말했다. 그녀는 머리속으로 오로지 한가지에만 집중하며, 셜록의 부활이 자신의 평정을 얼마나 흐트러뜨렸는지 드러내지 않기 위해 최선의 노력을 다하고 있었다. "우린 그냥 당신이 본 것들, 그리고 뭘 알고 있는지에 관해 몇가지 기본적인 질문을 하려는 것 뿐이야. 내가 이해한 바로 당신은 직접 약간의 수사를 하고 있었던 모양인데 -"

" _약간_ 의 수사라고." 셜록은 허공에 양손을 휙 내던져 보이며 몸을 돌려 가차없이 그 말을 반복했다.

" - 그리고 아마 당신은 존의 납치범들이 법의 심판을 받게 만드는 일에 도움이 될 만한 뭔가를 알아냈을 거야." 지금 그녀는 복수를 하고 싶어하는 그의 욕망에 호소하고 있는 중이었다. "우린 우리가 찾아야 하는 사람이 전부 누구누구인지 백프로 확신조차 못하고 있어. 수녀원엔 콜드웰과 슬로우가 있었지. 하지만 아마 더 많은 사람들이 있었을 거야."

"세바스찬 모란 그리고 슬래쉬 맨 다즈." 셜록이 말했다. "꿀먹은 벙어리처럼 굴지 마. 이미 레스트라드와 이야기했잖아."

"우린 다즈에 대해선 아무것도 몰라. 어떻게 생겼는지도. 무슨 맨이라고?"

" _슬래쉬 맨_. 거리에서 사람들은 그를 그렇게 불러. 아마도 그는 전직 군인일 거야. 다른 나머지들과 마찬가지로. 하지만 그가 런던의 홈리스들을 먹이감으로 삼기 시작했던 _수개월전_ , 너희들에게 그를 체포할 마음이 들었었더라면 이미 너희들은 그걸 알고 있었겠지."

"정확하게 말해 성폭력은 우리 부서 관할이 아니야." 앤더슨이 말했다.

셜록은 그의 목을 졸라 죽여버리고 싶었다. 그리고 레스트라드는 그걸 알아차렸다. 레스트라드는 앤더슨에게 권위적인 시선을 고정시키고 문을 가리키며 말했다. "복도에 나가있게, 앤더슨. 당장."

"어째서 이런 자식을 계속 싸고 도시는 겁니까?" 앤더슨이 항의했다. "그래요, 압니다. 그는 짜증스럽게 똑똑하죠. 뭐, 그래야 했겠죠. 아닌가요? 그가 했던 그런 식으로 우릴 전부 속이기 위해선 말입니다. 하지만 그렇다고 해서 그게 그가 살인자라는 일을 막진 못해요!" 그는 용기를 끌어모아서는 엄마 뒤에 숨은 작은 아이처럼 레스트라드 뒤로 머리를 쏙 내밀고 셜록을 향해 손가락질을 했다. "넌 사이코패스야, 홈즈. 우린 네가 리차드 부룩을 죽였다는 걸 알아. 우린 그 사실에 대해 확실한 유죄의 증거를 가지고 있어. _그래서_ 넌 네 자신의 죽음을 속이고 달아났던 거야. - 감옥에서 평생을 보내지 않으려고 말이지. 근데 말이야. 그건 아나, 친구? 이 나라엔 시효같은 건 없어. 특히 살인죄는! 다시 모습을 드러낸 건 네가 내린 최고의 선택은 아니었어."

"넌 완전한 얼간이야." 셜록이 말했다. "그 날 있었던 일을 네가 _단 하나_ 라도 이해하고 있다고 믿는 거라면 말이지."

"오호! 말해보시지 그럼! 넌 네가 정말 영리하다고 생각하겠지. 내 어디가 틀렸어? 브룩은 네가 사기꾼이라는 걸 밝혔어. 그래서 넌 그를 죽였던 거고. 그러고나선 패닉에 빠져선 네 자신의 죽음을 속이게 되었을게 _분명해_. 그래서 어떻게 살아 남았던 거지? 네가 떨어지는 걸 본 수십명의 목격자가 있었어. 어떻게 그렇게 했었던 거야?"

"그건 _중요하지_ 않아. 네 한정된 정신 능력을 정말로 중요한 문제에 집중하는게 어때? 그럼 _이제_ 내가 해주는 말을 좀 들어보도록 해. - 그는 거리에선 슬래쉬맨으로 알려져 있어. 그에 대한 서술을 듣고 싶으면 밖에 나가 사람들에게 물어봐. 그가 강간했던 사람들에게 말이야. 지금까지 너희들이 신경쓰지 않았던 사람들. 가서 그들의 이야기를 들어. 지금 그렇게 그를 찾고 싶어 안달이라면. 당신들은 형사들이잖아. 그게 바로 당신들이 _할_ 일이야."

"그 일에 사람들을 투입해 놨어, 셜록." 레스트라드가 말했다.

"물론. 런던 _경찰_ 들이겠지."

"자, 자. 앤더슨이 하는 말은 그저 우리가 존과 이야기를 나누고 나면 앞으로 진전이 더 쉬워질 거라고 하는 것 뿐이야. 우리가 앞으로 해야 할 일에 대한 걸 더 얻게 되겠지. 봐봐, 지금 당장은 그 얘기는 나누지 말기로 하자고. 여기선 말이야. 죄송합니다, 허드슨 부인. 이건 완전히 부적절-" 그는 _어_ 발음의 모양으로 입을 멈춘 채 말을 뚝 멈췄다.

"제 협력을 원하시는가요? 전부 다 드리겠습니다. 그냥 앤더슨만 사건에서 빼주시죠. 능력도 없고, 생각도 없고, 머리도 없는 - "

"셜록-" 레스트라드는 셜록의 어깨 바로 너머의 지점을 바라보며 굳어져 있었다. 그러나 셜록은 알아차리지 못한 모양이었다. 그리고 그는 말을 계속했다.

"어쨌든 _과학수사 팀장_ 인 그는 이곳엔 아무런 볼 일이 없습니다. 난 어째서 도노반이 굳이 그를 데리고 왔는지 모르겠군요. 아직도 둘이 그렇고 그런 관계에 있는 게 아닌 한."

"셜록." 이번엔 몰리의 목소리가 경고를 울렸다. 그러나 그녀는 이 대화에 끼어들 위치가 아니었다. 그래서 그는 그녀의 말을 무시했다.

"혹시 그가 계속 발을 들이댈 생각이라면 우선 _절_ 거쳐야 할겁니다. - "

" _셜록_."

그 질책의 말에 더욱 짜증이 난 그는 마이크로프트를 향해 돌아서며 폭발했다. " _뭐?_ "

그러나 그리고 나서 그는 깨달았다. 마이크로프트가 레스트라드처럼, 그리고 몰리처럼, 자신 쪽을 보고 있지 않다는 사실을. 자기 바로 뒤로 보이는 출입구의 어느 고정된 지점을 바라보고 있다는 것을. 허드슨 부인의 시선도 그곳에 고정되어 있었다. 그리고 한손으로 입을 가린 채, 천천히 그녀의 눈이 부옇게 흐려졌다. 도노반과 앤더슨 조차 바라보고 있었다. 공포를 느끼며 셜록은 어깨 너머를 살짝 돌아보았다. 문간에 서있는 어느 인영을 알아차릴 수 있는 정도로만. 그 모습을 본 지 그렇게나 오랜 시간이 흘렀음에도 불구하고 그저 곁눈으로 보는 것만으로도 익숙한 그 모습을. 그의 심장이 쪼개졌다. 그는 몸을 돌려 완전히 문쪽을 향했다.

그리고 거기에 존이 서 있었다. 그곳에 존이 있었다. 잠에서 깨어나 눈을 부릅뜨고 마치 건널 수 없는 골 너머에 서있는 것처럼 그를 바라보고 있었다. 서 있다? 어떻게 그가 _서 있을_ 수있지? 그 곳, 문간에, 단 혼자서. 그렇게나 작은 모습으로? 열흘 간의 굶주림은 그의 가슴팍과 복부에 살가죽 만을 남겨놓았다. 삐죽하니 꼬챙이처럼 병원 가운 아래로 뻗어나온 마른 다리는 그의 몸을 거의 지탱하기 힘들 정도로 보였다. 얼굴과 목도 전부 살이 빠져 그는 열살은 더 먹어 보이는 동시에 열살은 더 어려보였다. 마치 만지면 부서지기라도 할 것만 같은 모습이었다. 눈가와 입가의 마르고 튼 살갗은 울긋불긋 얼룩져 있었고 붓기가 가라앉기 시작하자 멍 자국은 더 눈에 잘 띄었다. 간호사가 조심스럽게 그의 얼굴을 면도했을 뿐 아니라 봉합이 필요했던 머리의 이곳 저곳 역시 밀어져 있어, 마치 그는 드문 드문 털이 빠진 학대받은 개와 같은 인상이었다. 양 팔에 주사바늘이 꽂혀 있던 곳에선 핏방울이 똑똑 떨어지고 있었다. 그가 직접 자신의 팔에서 빼낸 모양이었다. _어떻게 그가 - ?_ 그제서야 셜록은 이해했다. 극심한 고통에도 불구하고 그는 부서진 몸을 침대에서 일으켜 세우고, 아픔을 덜어줄 약과 회복을 지원해 줄 기계로부터 탈출했다. 그리고 그곳을 떠나 계단으로 향하고 있었던 것이다. 그리고나선, _오, 맙소사._ 그는 옥상으로 향하고 있는 중이었다.

하지만 가려던 길을 조금 돌아가게 되었던 것이다. 지금 그는 힘겹게 지팡이에 기대고 있었다. 지금 그는 그것을 필요로 하고 있었다. 그의 모든 부분에서 아픔이 전해져왔지만, 그 무엇보다도 바로 그의 눈, 셜록에게 완강하게 고정되어진 그의 눈이 제일 괴로워하고 있었다.

침묵이 질식할 정도로 방 안을 가득 채웠다. 그 압력은 팽창하는 풍선처럼 계속 부풀었다. 그리고는 마침내 펑하고 터졌다.

"네가 살아 있어." 존이 말했다. 그의 목소리는 그의 신체 상태와 동일했다. - 다 헤어지고, 찢어지고, 비썩 말라있었다.

셜록은 뭐라 말해야 할지 알지 못했다. 이런 일이 일어나서는 안되었다. _이런_ 건 아니었다. 그는 설명을 위해 입을 열었다 그러나 그가 말할 수 있는 전부는 그저. "존."

"지금까지 쭉?" 존의 손가락은 지팡이 손잡이를 감싸고 있는 대리석 마냥 핏기 없이 고정되어 있었다. 옆에 내려져 있는 왼손은 부목이 대어진 검지를 제외하고 나머지 손가락 전부가 주먹을 쥐었다 폈다 반복하고 있었다. "넌..... 넌 결코 아무 말도.... 만일 내가 알고 있었다면, 난.... 난 그럴 수가- "

지팡이로는 충분하지 못했다. 그는 한손을 뻗어 벽에 몸을 지탱했다.

"존, 자네는 그렇게 서 있으면 안돼네." 레스트라드가 말했다. 그는 마치 존을 다시 병실로 안내하려는 것처럼 앞으로 나섰다.

" _아뇨_." 뻣뻣하게 뒤로 물러서던 존은 말없는 아픔으로 얼굴을 움찔했다. 셜록은 그가 지나온 길에 붉은 흔적이 남겨져 있는 것을 보았다. 존은 아무도 가까이 다가오지 못하도록 한 손을 들어 올렸다. 이제야 그는 셜록을 제외한 모든 얼굴들, 그가 수년간 보지 못했던 그 얼굴들을 바라보며 방 안의 상황을 받아들였다. 그리고 간신히 이해한 것 같았다. "알고 있었나요, 그렉?" 쥐어짜내는 목소리로 그가 말했다. 그의 시선이 다른 쪽으로 휙 돌아갔다. "마이크로프트?" 그리곤 허드슨 부인, 몰리, 도노반, 앤더슨으로 향했다. "당신들 모두 알았던 겁니까? 그가... _오, 맙소사_." 그의 시선이 셜록에게 되돌아갔다. 그러나 오랫동안 그를 바라본다는 일을 견딜 수가 없었다. 그는 주먹을 떨구고 눈을 질끈 감은 채 고개를 숙였다. 그의 혀가 말하지 못하고 있는 상처를 그의 몸이 표현하고 있었다.

허드슨 부인이 작고 가늘고 상처받은 목소리로 말했다. "난 겨우 어제야 알았단다."

레스트라드의 휴대폰이 주머니 안에서 울렸다. 그는 즉시 소리를 껐다.

"존." 셜록은 할 수 있는 한 가장 부드럽게 말했다. 그러나 존의 몸은 그 _목소리_ 가 자신의 이름을 불러오는 것에 굳어졌다. "아무도 - 그들 중 아무도 - 알지 못했어. 네가.... 납치되기 전까지는." 그러고나서 그는 스스로의 말을 수정했다. "몰리 만은 빼고. 하지만 난 설명할 수 있어. 난 전부 설명할 수 있어."

"하지만 난 _네가 떨어지는 걸_ 봤어." 존이 말했다. "난 네가 떨어지는 걸 봤다고!" 그의 목소리가 마지막 말에서 갈라졌다. 그리고 그의 얼굴은 아픔으로 일그러졌다. "난 널 묻었어!"

"용서해줘, 존." 그는 간절히 해명하고 싶었다. 존이 이해하게 하고 싶었다. 그는 앞으로 나섰다. 그러나 존은 정신을 차리고 다시 뒤로 물러났다.

"아니." 그가 말했다. 그의 눈이 젖어 빛나고 있었다. "그는 계속 내게 물었어. 묻고, 또 묻고, 또 묻고. 그런데 난 알지 못했어. 난 몰랐어! 그에게 말해줄 수가 없었어. 그리고, 그리고나서 그는 - 나의 메리가 죽었어. 너 때문에! 만일 네가 살아있다는 걸 알고 있었다면, 난 구할 수 있었을 거야. - 그녀는 아직도.. - 오, _맙소사!_ 이 망할! 이 _망할_ 개자식아!"

지팡이가 그를 저버렸다. 그것이 몸에서 뒤틀려 떨어져 나가자, 존은 완전히 좌절하며 무너져 내려 무릎을 꿇고 몸을 웅크려 얼굴을 팔꿈치 안에 묻었다. 그의 떨리는 양 손목은 마치 스스로의 의지를 가진 것처럼 그의 머리 앞으로 함께 뻗어나왔고 그의 어깨는 격렬하게 떨고 있었다. 셜록은 곧장 그의 곁에 웅크리고 앉았다. 그러나 위로 혹은 추스리려는 뜻으로 그 앙상한 어깨에 손가락을 가져가려던 순간 무심코 그의 등에 아직 낫지 못한 상처를 건드리고 말았다. 존은 거칠게 숨을 들이켜며 몸을 휙 비틀어 떼어냈다. 셜록은 재빨리 손을 거둬들였다. 마치 뜨거운 철에 닿기라도 한 것처럼. 그러나 존은 아직 헐떡이고 있었다. 그의 손이 가슴을 움켜쥐었다.

"그가 숨을 못 쉬어!" 셜록이 외쳤다.

도노반이 방을 달려 나갔다.

"그를 눕혀! 눕히라고!" 레스트라드가 다가오며 말했다. "바닥에!"

허드슨 부인은 소리내어 울음을 터트렸다. 몰리는 그녀를 진정시키기 위해 그녀의 어깨에 팔을 둘렀다. 그러나 그녀의 눈은 두려움으로 커져 있었다.

도노반은 오래지 않아 돌아왔다. 간호사들이 복도 아래쪽의 외침을 듣고 달려왔다. 다음으로 셜록이 안 것은 방 안이 의료진과 경비원들로 가득 찼다는 것이었다. 그리고 그는 뒤로 휘청거리며 물러서 마이크로프트 옆까지 가게 되었다. 그는 셜록이 제자리에 버틸 수 있도록 팔꿈치를 붙잡아 주었다. 멀리 어디선가 도노반이 휴대전화에 대고 보안 누수와 출입 제한에 관해 뭔가 말하고 있는 소리가 들려왔다. 레스트라드는 계속해서 머리를 쓸어올리며 험한 말들을 중얼거리고 있었다. 그리고 앤더슨은 _그는 무슨 생각이었던거야, 미쳤구만. 대체 무슨 생각이냐고?_ 라는 말을 반복했다. 하지만 셜록의 주의는 존에게 고정되어 있었다. 그의 귀에는 존의 헐떡이는 호흡과 의사들이 나누는 의료 용어들, _쇼크_ , 그리고 _무기폐_ , _진정제_ 같은 말로 가득 들어찼다. 곧 존은 들 것으로 옮겨졌고 얼굴엔 산소마스크가 씌워졌다. 그러나 그는 싸우고 있었다. 그를 도우려 애쓰는 손들을 자꾸 힘없이 밀어내려 하자, 결국 그들은 힘껏 그의 양팔을 억누를 수 밖에 없었다. 그의 눈에선 눈물이 흘러내리고 있었고, 마치 자신이 어디에 있는지 모르고 있는 것처럼 미친듯이 방을 두리번거렸다. 그러고나서 그들이 그의 침대를 방에서 밀고 나가려던 순간, 그의 눈이 셜록을 찾아냈다. 그의 몸이 굳어졌다. 그러나 그의 눈은 말할 수 없는 아픔으로 가득했다. 그리고 그는 떠났다.

**일요일, 21.09 hrs**

흉관이 다시 자리를 잡았다. 의료진은 그에게 진정제를 투여했다. 그를 병원 침대에 묶어 놓았다. 아무도, 심지어 레스트라드조차 그를 만나지 못하게 했다.

"그를 수감자 취급하고 있잖아." 셜록이 화를 내며 말했다.

"그 자신의 안전을 위한 일이다." 마이크로프트가 대답했다. "그는 절대 침대를 떠나선 안돼, 방은 말할 것도 없이."

"너의 그 완벽하다는 보안은 어떻게 된 거야?" 가차없이 그는 물었다.

마이크로프트가 얼굴을 굳혔다. "너의 친애하는 경감과 잠시 이야기를 나눠봤다. 그리고 내 쪽의 사람들과도. 상황은 바로 잡았어. 다시는 그런 일은 일어나지 않을 게다."

"다시 그런 일이 일어나게 해줘야 겠어."

"뭐라고?"

"난 그를 봐야 해."

'셜록 - "

"날 그 방 근처에도 가지 못하게 하겠지. 하지만 난 그를 만나야 해, 마이크로프트. 난 설명을 해야 해. 난 알아, 만일 내게 _설명할_ 수 있는 기회만 있다면 - "

"멍청하게 굴지 말거라. 넌 그가 어떻게 반응했는지 봐서 알고 있잖니. 너의... 그러니까 네 존재라고 말하기로 하자. 네가 이미 행했던 그 모든 일이 있은 후에 나타난 네 존재에 대해서 말이다."

"그는 _어째서_ 였던 건지 알 자격이 있어."

"그래, 그렇지. 때가 되면 말이야. 하느님 맙소사, 그를 좀 쉬게 하렴! 그가 좀 더 건강해지도록 기다려 줘. 적어도 그가 판단력을 되찾게는 해주란 말이다." 그는 잠시 생각했다. "아마도 다른 누가 설명하는 쪽이 더 나을지도 모른다. 누군가 그와 가깝고, 그가 믿고 있는 사람으로."

셜록은 얼굴을 찡그렸다. "그런 건 아무도 없어, 마이크로프트. 아무도."

**월요일, 02.25 hrs**

_아직 여기 계신가요?_   
_GL_

_네._   
_MH_

_셜록은 함께 있습니까?_

_자정무렵부터 그를_   
_보지 못했습니다._

_젠장. 만일 그의 소식을_   
_알게 되면 문자 부탁드립니다._

_존에 관한 새소식은?_

_아무것도._

**월요일, 06.18 hrs**

타이밍이 전부였다. 완벽한 순간은 딱 한번 밖에 오지 않을 것이다. 그는 지켜보며 기다렸다.

그 순간은 아침 해가 뜨기 전 찾아왔다. 그는 복도를 따라 위치한 은밀한 장소들에서 (대기실 근처의 남자 화장실도 포함되어 있었다) 319호실에 쭉 시선을 떼지 않고 그 방에 누가 들락거리는지 지켜보고 있었다. 한 의사가 17분 전에 방에 들어갔다. 그러나 그가 나오기 전에 평소였다면 조용했을 복도는 두 명의 새 환자가 - 이른 아침 자동차 사고의 희생자들이었다. - 각기 한 무리의 간호사와 의사가 둘러싼 이동식 침대에 실려 응급실로부터 중환자실로 향해 들어오면서 갑자기 분주해졌다.

타이밍. 그는 남자 화장실을 빠져나와 서둘러 복도를 따라 내려오고 있는 그들과 합류했다. 사람들은 환자들의 상태를 확인하는데 너무 집중하고 있어서 그를 알아차리지 못했다. 그리고는 그들이 319호를 (그리고 그 앞을 서있는 경비원 앞을) 지나치는 바로 그 순간, 아까 방에 들어가던 모습을 보였던 그 의사가 막 떠나려 하고 있었다. 셜록은 위장이 되어준 간호사들과 의사들에게서 떨어져 곧장 존의 방으로 미끄러져 들어갔고 그가 안에 들어선 뒤 문이 부드럽게 닫혔다. 그는 사실상, 아무에게도 보이지 않는 상태나 다름 없었다. 전부 합쳐 채 10초도 걸리지 않았다. 그럼에도 불구하고 그의 심장은 가슴 안에서 미친듯이 쿵쾅거렸다.

방은 조용했고 오로지 꾸준하게 울리는 기계의 삐삐거리는 소리뿐이었다. 그리고 어두웠다. 오로지 모니터들과 벽에 붙은 흐릿한 조명 하나의 불빛 뿐이었다. 침대 주변으론 오렌지색 커튼이 반쯤만 쳐져 있었다. 그러나 존을 보기 위해서 셜록은 두발짝 오른쪽으로 움직여야 했다. 그는 살짝 높여져 있는 침대에 똑바로 누워있었다. 양팔엔 다시 정맥주사들이 연결되어 있었고 옆구리 양쪽에 패드가 대어진 구속구에 묶여져 있었다. 그의 머리는 열려진 커튼의 반대쪽, 그러니까 셜록이 있는 반대쪽으로 돌려져 있었다. 그러나 셜록은 그 반대쪽을 향해 가까이 다가가는 동안 존이 깨어있다는 걸 알 수 있었다. 그의 눈이 뜨여 있었다. 그리고 마치 아무 것도 보이지 않는 것처럼 앞을 똑바로 바라보고 있었다.

셜록은 꿀꺽 침을 삼키고 침대 발치에 발을 멈추었다. 그러고 그는 차분히 숨을 들이켰다. "존." 그가 부드럽게 머뭇거리며 말했다. 마치 자신의 목소리가 면도날이라도 되는 것처럼. 그가 어떻게 그걸 휘두르든 반드시 상대를 후벼 파고 말 것 같은 그런 면도날.

처음엔 존에게 자신의 말이 들렸을지 의심스러웠다. 그에게선 아무런 움직임이 없었다. 눈조차 깜빡하지 않았다. 그러나 그 후 그가 입을 열었다.

"부탁이야." 그가 말했다. 셜록은 존의 눈가에 당장이라도 흘러넘칠 것 같은 반짝거림을 알아차렸다. "난... 못해... 이런 식으론...."

"난 너의 이해가 필요해."

 _베어낸다_.

"나가줘."

"그럴게. 그럴게. 우선 설명할 수 있을 기회를 한번만 줘."

_잘라낸다._

"나의 메리는 죽었어." 존이 말했다. 이번엔 분노는 없었다. 그러나 더 깊이 셜록을 찔러 들어오는 것 같은 공허감이 담겨 있었다.

"알아."

 _새긴다_.

"내 잘못이야." 존이 말했다. 그는 눈을 질끈 감고 베개에 머리를 묻었다.

"그러지마. 그런 말은 하지마. 내 잘못이야, 존. 만일 내가 그녀를 30분만 일찍 떠올렸더라면, 난 그들이 그곳에서 그녀를 데려가지 못하게 막을 수 있었을 거야. 난 충분히 빠르게 행동하지 못했어, 존. 난 그녀를 구하기 위해 그곳에 가지 못했어."

"그녀를 구해야하는 건..... _네가_ 아니었어. 넌 그녀를 몰랐어."

그는 머뭇거리며 한걸음 가까이 다가갔다. 그리고 손을 뻗어 존의 팔을 어루만지고 싶다는 충동을 억눌렀다. "난 몇가지 것들을 알고 있어. 난 그녀가 자신의 손으로 뭔가 하는 일을 좋아했다는 걸 알아. 그녀는 네 거실과 부엌에 달린 커튼을 만들었지. 그리고 그녀는 직접 벽에 페인트칠을 했어. 그녀는 정원사였고 - 그녀 손등에 있는 아주 미세한 장미덩굴의 상채기는 꽤 독특하거든. - 그리고 소소한 것들의 성장에 마음을 썼어. 그녀는 제인 오스틴과 엘리자베스 개스켈을 좋아해서 몇번이고 그들의 작품을 읽었어. 그녀의 책장에 꽂힌 책들의 귀퉁이가 닳은 모양으로 알 수 있지. 그리고 차이코프스키와 발레를 아주 좋아했어. 그녀의 CD 콜랙션과 발의 생김새를 보면 알아. 그녀는 스톤 헨지를 사랑했고 - "

" _그만해_." 존은 화를 내며 말했다. 그는 머리를 홱 되돌려서는 눈앞이 흐릿함에도 그를 노려보았다. "넌. 그녀를. _몰.라_."

셜록은 후회하듯 고개를 숙였다. 그는 한걸음 뒤로 물러섰다. "네가 옳아. 난 모르지. 미안해."

일이 전혀 잘 돌아가지 않고 있었다. 마이크로프트가 옳았다. 옳은 시기가 아니었다. 그는 그저 멍청하게 굴고 있는 정도가 아니었다. 그는 잔인하게 굴고 있었다. "난 - 난 가볼게." 그가 힘없이 말했다.

"어째서?" 존은 시선을 들기 위해 애를 쓰며 말했다. 그러나 그는 셜록과 제대로 눈을 마주칠 수가 없었다.

"어째서?" 셜록이 반복했다.

"어떻게" 존이 말했다. "살아있는 거지? 난 네가 죽는 걸 봤어."

"네가 본 건..... 네가 봐야 했던 거였어."

존은 뺨에 흘러내린 눈물을 닦아낼 생각으로 한쪽 손을 들었지만 구속되어 있다는 걸 다시금 깨달았을 뿐이었다. 그는 눈물을 견뎌야만 하게 되었다. "이해가 안 가. 그가 널. 그가 널."

셜록은 자신을 유명하게 만들어주었던 그 블로그에 존이 썼던 마지막 말들을 기억해냈다. 난 언제나 그를 믿을 것이다. 그리고 셜록은 존이 아마도 자신의 모든 말, 심지어 그 거짓말, 그를 보호하기 위해서 했던 그 거짓말까지도 믿고 있을 거라고 한탄했을 때, 레스트라드가 해줬던 말을 떠올렸다. _그는 그 모든 거짓말을 믿지 않았어. 그는 결코 자네가 가짜라고 믿지 않았네_. 그게 사실이라면, 존은 셜록이 외견상 자살을 하게 되었을 유일한 이유는 강제에 의한 것이었을 거라는 걸 추측해 냈을 것이다. 그리고 그 강제를 이뤄낸 사람은? 바로, 모리아티.

"그래." 셜록이 말했다. "그가 그랬어."

"어떻게?"

셜록은 다시 한번 가까이 다가갈 용기를 냈다. "난 모든 걸 설명할 수 있어. 전부 다. 그렇게 해주길 원해?"

길고 긴장된 시간 동안 존에게선 대답이 없었다. 그리고는 그가 고개를 끄덕였다. 단 한번. 미묘한 머리의 움직임. 그러나 그는 아직도 제대로 그를 쳐다보지 못하고 있었다.

셜록은 마치 새로운 언어를 말하려는 것처럼 입술을 움직이며 머리속 한마디 한마디를 혀로 되뇌이며 천천히 입을 열었다. "모리아티." 그는 말을 시작했다. "당연하지. 그게 모든 문제가 시작된 곳이야. 네가 알고 있는 대로 그는 날 파괴하기 위해 리차드 브룩을 만들어냈어. 하지만 그가 어디까지 가려할지 혹은 일들이 얼마나 빨리 이루어질지는 알지 못했어. 그 게임은 내 신용을 완전히 떨어뜨렸어. 단 하룻밤 만에. 그는 브룰가 아이들의 유괴 사건으로 시작했지. 너도 그 자리에 있었어. 그가 어떻게 의혹을 내 쪽으로 돌렸는지 넌 봤었어. 모든 사람이 그걸 사실로 믿었지. 도노반은 물론, 레스트라드까지도 - "

"나는 아니야."

"그래. 넌 아니었어." 셜록은 다정하게 그를 바라보았다. 그러나 존은 다시 고개를 돌린 채 그를 보지 않고 있었다. "그게...." 그는 한숨을 쉬었다. "그게 문제의 일부였지. 그게 _널_ 타겟으로 만들었어."

"이해가 가지 않는군."

"내게는 지그소 퍼즐의 조각들이 빠르게 맞춰지고 있었어. 우리가 키티 라일리의 플랫에서 _리차드 브룩_ 과 조우했을때. 그리고나서 그는, _리차드 브룩_ 은 달아나버렸어. 그리고 너와 난 다시 거리로 나왔어. 그때 갑자기, 나는 전체의 그림을, 그의 계획이 가진 광범위함을 볼 수 있었어. 그리고나선 난 네게 말했었지. 그에겐 단 하나가 더 필요할 거라고. _딱 하나 더_. 자신의 걸작을 완성하기 위해선 말이야. 내가 가짜라는 걸 세상이 믿게 하기 위해선 그는 나의 죽음을 필요로 했어. 내가 아무 말도, 내 자신에 대한 방어도, 그의 정체를 알리는 일도, 그 무엇도 할 수 없도록. 그러나 그보다 더 큰 조건. 내가 스스로 죽어야할 필요가 있었어. 자살. 그걸로 모두의 생각에 봉인을 거는 거야. 셜록 홈즈, 불명예한 정체가 드러나자 공개적 망신을 피하기 위해 스스로 목숨을 버리다. 하지만 모리아티는 영리한 남자였어. 나처럼. 그리고 그는 그냥 말만 가지고는 내가 그렇게 하도록 만들 순 없다는 걸 알고 있었지. 그에겐 영향력을 줄 수 있을 만한 게 필요했어. 그리고 단 하나, 내게 불리할 수 밖에 없는 것이 있었어. 너."

그는 존의 양손이 주먹으로 쥐어져 있다는 것을 알아차렸다. 그러나 그 외에는 읽혀지지가 않았다. 그가 이 모든 일에 대해 어떻게 생각하는지 셜록은 알 수가 없었다. 묻기가 두려웠던 그는 말을 계속했다.

"그래서 널 떠났던 거야. 네가 곁에 머물면 넌 위험에 처하게 돼. 하지만 그걸 설명하려고 애를 써봐야 그저 말다툼을 하게 될 뿐이라는 걸 난 알고 있었어. 모리아티는 확실하게 내가 자살을 실행하게 만들기 위해서라면 해야만 하는 일이 뭐든 다 하려 했겠지. 하지만 난 죽고 싶진 않았어, 존. 그걸 이기적이라고, 겁쟁이라고 혹은 그저 인간적인 충동이라고 불러도 좋아. 하지만 난 죽고 싶지 않았어. 그래서 내가 가진 최선의 기회는 혹시 일이 그런 식으로 돌아가게 된다면, 내가 스스로 빠져나갈 수 있는 다른 방법을 찾아내지 못하게 된다면, 내가 자살했다고 그가 믿도록 만드는 것 뿐이었어. 그러면 난 그 그리고 그의 사람들을 쓰러뜨릴 순간이 되었을때, 기습이라는 요소를 장점으로 가질 수 있게 되는 거지. 하지만 그 때의 난 그 규모가 어느 정도로 거대한지 모르고 있었어. 그렇지만 넌 이해해 줘야 돼. 그건 마지막 수단이었다는 걸. 결코 써야할 일이 없기 만을 바라고 있었던 예방 조치였다는걸. 그래도 그건 완벽하게 계획되어야 했어. 그렇지 않다면 절대 먹히지 않을테니까.

그래서 난 몰리에게 갔어. 그녀는 능력과 익명성을 완벽하게 갖추고 있었고, 만일 그녀가 내 지시를 주의깊게 따라주기만 한다면 내가 내 자신의 죽음을 속이는 일을 도와줄 수 있을 거라고 믿을 수 있는 유일한 사람이었어. 난 모든 걸 제어할 수 있었지. 장소, 시간, 방법. 그래도 아직은 혹시 그녀의 도움 없이도 모리아티를 쓰러뜨릴 수 있을 거란 희망을 붙들고 있었어. 난 스스로 전부 해결 할 수 있을 거라고 생각했어. 그게 언제나 나의 큰 결함의 하나였었지.

넌 실험실에 있는 나를 찾아냈어. 그리고 거기에서 네가 했던 어떤 일이 내가 그의 게임에서 실제로 그를 쓰러뜨릴 수 있을 거라는 희망을 갖게 했지. 카운터 위를 두드리던 네 손가락은 모리아티가 우리의 플랫에서 했던 어떤 일을 내게 상기시켜줬어. - 키 코드. 난 그게 눈길을 끌기 위한 속임수에 불과하다는 걸 깨닫지 못했지. 모리아티는 내가 교묘함을 좋아한다는 점을 바로 나를 향해서 이용했던 거야. 하지만 그땐 난 믿고 있었어. 그를 향해 써먹을 수 있을 만한 뭔가를 찾아낸 거라고. 게임은 이제 내 수중에 들어온 거라고. 내가 해야할 일은 그저 그와 마주하는게 전부였지. 하지만 내가 그를 이길 어떤 식의 가능성을 가지기 위해선, 그가 나를 향해 너를 휘둘러 보일 기회를 줄 수는 없었어. 왜냐하면 난 그건 정말로 제대로 타격을 입히리라는 걸 알고 있었으니까. 또한 네가 결코 스스로 날 떠나려 하지는 않을 거라는 것도 알고 있었지. 내가 아무리 네게 애원하고, 협박하고, 모욕하고, 설득한다고 해도. 그래서 몰리에게 응급실 간호사로 가장해 네 휴대폰에 전화를 걸어서는 허드슨 부인이 총에 맞았다고 말하게 했던 거야. 그 외의 어떤 일로도 내 옆을 떠나도록 널 설득할 수 있는 건 없었어. 내가 거짓말을 했다는 걸 네가 알게 될 쯔음엔 모든 일을 정리할 수 있을 거라 생각했지. 그래서 네가 그로부터 멀리 떨어진 곳에 안전하게 있게 됐다고 믿게 된 다음, 난 모리아티에게 문자를 보내 옥상에서 만날 약속을 했어. 만일 일이 잘 돌아가지 않는다면, 난 내 계획을 수행하고 뛰어내려야만 하는 거였지. 하지만 내 희망은 그렇게 되기 전에 그를 쓰러뜨리고 널 찾으러 간다는 거였어."

그러고 나서야 셜록은 깨달았다. 자신이 이리저리 서성이며 열렬하게 손짓을 하고 있으며 말하는 속도도 다시 한번 빨라져 있다는 것을. 그날 이후로 처음, 그는 스스로 그 모든 일들을 되짚어 보기를 허락하고 있었다. 그리고 그는 존이 이해해 주기를 원했다. 그의 이해가 _필요_ 했다. 어째서 자신이 그 모든 일들을 했었나에 대해서. 그는 의식적으로 설명의 속도를 늦추었다.

"난 거기에서 그를 만났어. 그 옥상에서. 그리고 내가 어떤 일을 하길 그가 원하고 있는지 알고 있다는 것에 대해선 아무 말도 하지 않았지. 하지만 난 복잡함에 대한 그의 사랑을 과대평가한다는 것으로 그를 과소평가하고 있었어. 그의 계획은 전혀 복잡한 일이 아니었어. 키 코드 같은 건 없었지. 그는 런던탑, 은행, 감옥, 전부 다 _매수_ 를 통해 침입했던 거야. 그리고 그가 날 향해 널 이용하기 위해서 네가 옥상에 와 있어야 했을 필요도 없었어. 그는 내게 말했지. 만일 그의 부하들이 내가 뛰어내리는 것을 보지 못한다면 내 친구들 전부를 죽일 거라고. 허드슨 부인, 레스트라드... 그리고 너. 세 명의 스나이퍼. 인정해. 난 그 생각은 미처 하지 못하고 있었어. 하지만 어떻게든 말로 모리아티가 그들을 철수시키게 할 수 있으리라고 내 정신적 능력을 여전히 믿고 있었어. 하지만 그는 미쳐 있었어, 존. 그에겐 내가 그의 손에 의해 패배 당한다는 걸 확실하게 알게 되는 것 이상으로 중요한 일은 없었어. 그래서 그는 내가 확실하게 뛰어내릴 수 밖에 없게 만들기 위해서, 스스로를 - 그 스나이퍼들을 멈출 수 있을 유일한 사람을 - 그 그림 속에서 삭제해 버렸어. 그는 분명 알고 있었겠지. 자신의 위대하고 끔찍한 작품은 다른 이들의 손에 의해 계속 이어질 거라는 걸. 하지만 내 스스로의 파멸은 그만의 걸작이 되겠지. 그래서 그는 나와 악수를 하고는 입 안에 총을 넣고 방아쇠를 당겼어.

"그리고나서 난 알았어. - 그 무엇도 널, 세 사람 모두를 구할 수 없다는 걸. 오직 나의 죽음을 제외하고는. 그는 이긴 거야. 난 뛰어내려야만 하게 되었지. 그의 부하들은 그걸 봐야 했어. 그리고 믿어야 했지. 아니면 넌 확실하게 죽는 거야. 난 옥상의 가장자리로 향했어. 그때 네가 택시에서 내리는 걸 봤지. 네가 달려오는 모습을 보고 난 네가 패닉하고 있다는 걸 알았어. 그때 쯤의 넌 내가 너를 의도적으로 밖으로 내보냈다는 걸 알고 있었어. 그리고 아마도 내가 위험에 처해있으리라는 것도. 그래서 내가 해야 하는 일은 하나가 더 있었지. 넌 나의 추락을 봐야 했어. 몰리와 얘기 나눈 대로, 사건이 있은 다음엔 신원 확인을 할 수 있을 만한 내 시신은 존재하지 않을 거야. 그런데 넌 내가 배치해 둔 목격자들의 증언 같은 건 믿으려 들지 않을 거야. 그래서 넌 직접 내 추락을 봐야 할 필요가 있었어. 그렇지 않다면 넌 절대 내가 죽었다는 걸 완전히 믿으려 들지 않을 테니까. 그래서 난 네가 그곳에 서서 바라보게 했지. 난 내가 가짜라고 널 설득시키려 애를 썼어. 내 추락에 신빙성을 줄 뿐만 아니라 네가 날 싫어하게 만들기 위해서. 난 그게 아마도.... 더 쉬울 거라 생각했어. 그런 식인 쪽이. 하지만 네가 믿기를 거부하려 들었을때.... 난 네가 내게는 과분한 친구였다는 걸 알았지. 작별인사를 말했을 때의 난 결코 네게 이 일에 대해 설명하게 될 일은 없을 거라 믿고 있었어. 그리고 난 뛰어내렸어."

그리고나서 그는 모든 걸 설명했다. 그가 추락에서 어떻게 살아남았는지, 그가 땅바닥에서 존을 어떻게 속였는지, 몰리가 자신의 역할을 얼마나 완벽하게 해냈었는지. 그리고 아무도 그것을 알지 못했다는 것. 단 한명조차도 없었다는 것. 그리고 셜록은 영국을 떠났었다는 것을.

"삼 년." 존은 조용히 말했다. "넌 삼 년도 넘는 세월 동안 내게 거짓말을 해 왔어. 몰리는 내게 거짓말을 해 왔어. 마이크로프트 - "

"몰랐어." 셜록은 강하게 말했다. "맹세해. 아무도, 레스트라드도, 마이크로프트도, 몰리를 빼곤 그 누구도 내가 살아있다는 걸 알지 못했어. 모든 면에서 난 그 날 죽었던 거야."

"죽은 건 아니지. 넌 돌아올 수도 있었어."

"그럴 수 없었어, 존. 그 일이 너와 다른 사람들을 다시 위험에 처할 수 있게 된다는 뜻이라면. 내가 죽어있는 한은 그들에겐 어떤 이유도 - "

"메모라든지. 무슨 말이라도. 뭐든."

"넌 날 따라오려 했겠지. 게다가 내 귀환은 네겐 온당한 일이 되지 못했을 거야. 난 믿었어. 시간이 지나고 나면 넌.... 괜찮아질 거라고. 넌 다음으로 전진하게 될 거라고."

존은 다시 고개를 젓고 있었다. "난 괜찮지 않았어. 난 절대 _괜찮지_ 않았어." 그의 팔이 구속구를 팽팽하게 당기고 있었다.

요란한 정적이 흘렀다. 그 침묵은 그들의 귀가 아릴 정도로 압박했다. "나도 그랬어." 셜록이 말했다. "하지만 그 외엔 뭘 해야 하는지 난 알지 못했어."

존은 잔뜩 얼굴을 찌푸리고 있었다. 그는 옆으로 시선을 돌린 채 거칠게 숨을 쉬며 통제를 지키려 애쓰고 있었다. "어디에 있었어?" 다음으로 그가 물었다.

셜록은 우선 프랑스로 갔던 일부터 시작해서 이름과 외모를 바꾸고 그가 다녔던 모든 곳에 대해 설명했다. 그는 동유럽에서 아시아, 호주, 아프리카에 이르기까지 끊임없는 이동과 추적, 모리아티의 거대한 네트워크에 얽힌 실을 하나씩 하나씩 파괴했던 일, 어딘가에 자리 잡을 수도 없고 잡고 싶지도 않았던 일에 대해 간략한 내력을 설명했다. 설명 중에 리비아에 이르자, 그는 망설이고는 이렇게만 말했다. "전에 알았던 누군가의 눈에 띄고 말았지."

"아이린 애들러." 존이 대신했다. 셜록이 딱딱하게 고개를 끄덕하자 그가 말했다. "네가 그녀를 구해줬다는 건 그가 알려줬어. 난 그를 믿지 않았지."

"난 네게 말하지 않았다는 한가지 실수를 했어. 하지만 그녀를 믿는다는 더 큰 실수를 저질렀지."

그는 단 한사람 만은 사실을 알고 있다는 걸 그녀에게 말하고 만 가장 중대한 잘못에 관해 설명을 계속했다. 그리고 어떻게 그녀가 그 한사람이 존이라고 잘못된 추리를 하게 되었을지에 대해.

"나는 그녀가 단순히 그때 단 한번 모리아티의 서비스를 받았던 거라고 생각했었어. 자문 범죄가로서 그를 고용했던 거라고 말이야. 다른 사람들이 그랬던 것과 똑같이. 난 결코 그녀가 그의 네트워크에 더 깊은 연관이 있었다는 건 알지 못했어. 그래서 그녀는 세바스찬 모란 같은 자에게" - 그 이름에 존은 아주 살짝 움찔해 보였다. 그리고 셜록은 앞으로 그 남자의 이름에 좀 더 신중해야겠다고 다짐했다. - "내가 살아있으며, 누군가는 그것을 알고 있다고 말하게 된 거지..."

존은 알겠다는 뜻으로 고개를 끄덕였다.

"난 네가 실종 중이라는 걸 알게 되어 되돌아왔어. 그땐 몰랐지만 모든 건 전부 모리아티였던 거야. 그녀가 누군가에게 나에 대한 걸 말했다는 걸 난 모르고 있었어. 그래서 누군가 널 잡아갔으리란 추측도 하지 못했지."

" _너에게_ 닿기 위해서."

셜록은 완전히 지치고 스스로를 경멸하는 듯한 한숨을 내쉬었다. "그래."

"그게 메리가 죽게 된 이유군. 내가 너에게 어떤 무엇인가라는 것 때문이었어."

 _네가 나에게 무엇인지_ , 셜록은 생각했다. "너무 미안해, 존." 그는 다시 한번 말했다.

존은 계속 시선을 돌리고 있었다. 그의 슬픔은 너무나 깊어서 셜록은 자신의 심장이 그것에 짓눌려지는 것 같이 느껴졌다. 존은 결코 그를 용서하지 못할 것이다. 그는 그걸 알고 있었다. 그리고 그는 그걸 얻어내기 위해 애쓰지 않을 것이다. 지금, 그가 저지른 그 모든 일이 있었던 후, 존에게 증오가 아닌 다른 뭔가를 기대한다는 건 인간이 할 일이 아니었다. 대단히 부당한 일이리라.

"내게 필요했던 건 그냥....... 그게 아니라. _넌_ 진실을 알 자격이 있어. 그 모든 일에 대해. 알고는 있어. 그걸로는 충분하지 않다는 걸..... 그건 결코.... "

그는 그 생각을 완료짓지 않고 그냥 내버려두었다. 이건 전부 말에 불과했다. 그저 말에 불과했다. 의미도 없고, 쓸모도 없는. 그렇지만 그것들은 얼마나 깊숙한 곳까지 후벼파고 들어 온단 말인가. 모음 하나 하나, 자음 하나 하나. 그는 존이 뭔가 말하기를, 뭐든 말해주기를 기다렸다. 비인간적이며 비겁하다고, 부끄러울 정도로 퇴보해버렸다고 말해주기를. 큰 소리로 그의 증오와 분노를 외치며 그가 받아 마땅한 욕설들을 다 쏟아내 주기를. 하지만 존은 이야기를 마친 상태였다. 그리고 셜록은 그렇다는 걸 이해했다. 그는 떠나야 했다. 다시는 존 앞에 모습을 드러내지 않을 것이다. 그리고 존이 자신을 부를 때까지, 그가 그렇게 해주지 않는 한 다시는 돌아오지 않을 것이다.

 


	26. 런던을 덮은 회색 구름

**DAYS ONWARD 계속 이어지는 나날들**

밤이 지나고 찾아온 새벽은 스코틀랜드풍 보슬비와 런던의 안개가 짜낸 엷은 회색 베일 뒤로 숨어있어 거의 감지할 수 없었다. 영안실에 홀로 몰리 후퍼는 시계를 확인하고는 검시대 위 천으로 덮여진 시신에 관해서 들고 있던 서류판에 마지막으로 몇가지 기록을 적어 넣었다. 그녀는 그 일을 끝내고 시계를 확인하고는 다시 한번 출입문쪽을 힐끔 바라보곤 시간을 적었다.

그녀는 직접 시신들을 다루고 실험실을 운영하는 일 만큼이나 이곳에 홀로 머무는 일에 익숙했다. 영안실 담당으로 일하며 보낸 수년간의 세월은 훼손된 얼굴이나 질병으로 엉망이 된 내장, 동물에게 물렸거나 인간의 주먹 그리고 각종 무기로 인해 망가진 피부를 보는 일에 대해 무감각해지게 해주었다. 그런 일들은 거슬리지 않았다. 당연했다. 그녀를 심약하게 만들지도 못했다. 이젠 더 이상은. 감정적으로 스트레스를 많이 받았던 처음 몇 해를 보낸 뒤로, 그녀는 자신의 타고난 동정심을 희생하지 않으면서도 죽음의 두려움으로부터 스스로를 분리해내는 일을 꽤 잘 해낼 수 있게 되었었다.

그러나 오늘, 이 특별한 시신이 보이고 있는 모습에 그녀는 자기 직업의 모든 부분이 다 싫어졌다. 떨어지지 않는 포르말린 냄새, 피부에 와 닿는 13도의 실내 온도, 삭막한 벽과 쨍한 형광등의 번쩍임. 그러나 특히 이렇게나 많은 수의 죽은 자 사이에 살아있는 유일한 존재라는 사실이 싫었다.

다음 순간 문이 열렸다. 그리고 그렉 레스트라드가 방 안으로 들어왔다.

그는 보슬비를 뚫고 온 참이었다. 물에 젖어 색깔이 진해진 회색머리가 그의 머리에 납작하게 붙어 있었다. 코트 소매는 푹 젖어 있었고 앞자락엔 가볍게 빗방울이 맺혀 있었다. 그의 축 쳐진 어깨는 마치 무거운 짐을 짊어진 사람처럼 보이게 했다. 그리고 그의 눈은 피로로 퀭해 있었다. 그러나 그녀를 보자 미소를 지었다. 그리고 그를 잡아 끌어내리려 애쓰고 있는 모든 일에 상관없이 그의 얼굴 전체가 밝아졌다.

"안녕." 습기와 추위로 코를 훌쩍이며 그가 말했다.

"안녕." 그녀는 흘러내린 머리카락을 수줍게 한쪽 귀 뒤로 넘기며 대답했다. "아직 비가 오나봐요?"

"금방은 그치지 않을 거 같군." 그가 말했다. "예보상으론 하루 종일 비라던데."

그는 방을 가로질러 시신이 뉘어진 검시대 반대편에 발을 멈췄다. 그들이 이런 식으로 사이에 시체를 두고 반대편에 서로 마주 보고 섰던 일이 몇번이나 있었을까? 익숙한 일이었지만 이런 각자의 자리가 오늘은 다르게 느껴졌다. 마치 뭔가가... 변한 것 같이. 얼마 떨어지지 않은 곳에서 그녀를 바라보며 그는 뭔가를 말하려 입을 열었다. 하지만 그러지 않기로 마음을 바꾼 것 같았다. 그는 시선을 검시대로 떨어뜨렸다.

"신원 확인은?" 그가 물었다.

그녀는 침을 삼키고 서류판을 향해 몸을 돌렸다. "그의 이름은 휴 프리몬트예요." 그녀는 내용을 읽었다. "우린 사망 시각을 수요일밤 자정 무렵으로 보고 있어요. 하지만 더 정밀한 예측은 불가능해요. 시신은 떠내려 오기 전 거의 결빙 온도에 가까운 템즈강에 수시간 잠겨 있었어요. 낮은 온도와 부종으로 부패가 늦어졌고 덕분에 사망시각을 정확히 찾는게 더 어려워졌죠."

레스트라드는 고개를 끄덕이며 자신의 메모를 뒤지고 있었다. "수요일 밤이면 내 타임라인과 맞군. 메리의 시신은 같은 날 좀 더 이른 시각에 수습됐지. 그리고나선 사진이 보내져 왔어. 그때쯤엔 이미 버치와 무어는 존의 실종에 자신들이 관여하고 있다는 사실에 대해 초조해 하기 시작했던 거겠지. 그리고나서 그 사건 두 개가 함께 일어나면서 일의 심각성을 완전히 깨닫게 되었을 거야. 그들은 패닉을 일으켰겠지."

"그렇다면 어째서 미스터 프리몬트를 죽인 걸까요?"

"야드의 수색을 완전히 종료시키기 위해서지. 만일 존 왓슨이라고 확인되는 시신이 발견된다면, 우린 더 이상 그를 찾아 나설 필요를 느끼지 않을 거고 진짜 존은 영원히 발견되지 않는 거야. 내 생각엔 미스터 프리몬트는 신체적으로 그와 거의 동일할 것 같은데?"

몰리는 서류판에서 내용을 읽었다. "키 170.26센티, 몸무게 65.8 킬로, 나이 39, 머리카락 어두운 금발, 눈 색깔 파랑. 일반적인 체격을 비롯해 모든 수치가 전부 존의 것과 비슷해요."

"불쌍한 사람이구만." 레스트라드가 말했다. "불운한 유사성 때문에 살해 당하다니. 신원이 밝혀진 걸 보니 시스템에 기록이 있었던 게 분명하군. 지문인가?"

"그의 손가락 끝의 피부는 타버렸거나 베어내졌어요." 그녀가 말했다. "그리고 그의 입은 치아가 다 망가질 정도로 강타당했죠. 하지만 일치하는 DNA가 있었죠. 자료에 있어요."

"무슨 일이었나?"

"도노반 경사의 말로 그는 2년간 불법 환각제 소지죄로 감옥에 있다가 8개월 전에 출소되었다더군요. 그 뒤에 그는 쭉 거리에서 살아왔겠죠."

"무어는 마약쪽 부서에서 일했었지." 레스트라드는 코웃음치며 고개를 저었다. "아마도 그 남자를 잡아 넣었던 건지도 몰라. 그가 출소했다는 걸 알았던 거겠지. 그리고 쭉 머리속에 기억해뒀던 거야. 홈리스 한둘이야 실종되든 말든 누가 알겠나? 그래서 그 외로운 친구를 죽이고는 존 왓슨의 이름을 붙인거야. 그렇게 더 커다란 음모를 덮는 것과 동시에 한 납치 범죄에 대한 거짓 해답을 만들어냈던 거겠지." 그는 씩씩거렸다. 그리고 냉소적으로 툭 내뱉었다. "영리하군."

"그렇게 영리하진 않았어요." 몰리가 말했다. "그 책략은 오래 가지는 못했을 거에요. 설사 DNA 테스트 결과가 존과 일치하게끔 조작되었다고 해도 말이죠."

"오?" 그는 아주 궁금해 하며 그녀를 보았다.

그녀는 시신을 덮고 있는 커버로 손을 뻗었다. 그러나 그녀의 손가락이 그 천의 가장자리 위에 멈췄다. "보여드릴까요?"

"부탁해."

그녀는 천을 들어올려 사체의 허리께로 접어 내렸다. "미스터 프리몬트의 살인범들은 사진에 보여진 것과 똑같이 신체를 훼손하기 위해 대단한 노력을 기울였어요. 하지만 완벽하게 똑같은 부상을 입힌다는 건 힘들죠. 멍자국의 모양새가 맞지 않아요. 위치나 크기도요." 그녀는 라텍스 장갑을 낀 손가락으로 목 주위의 멍을 가리켰다. "존은 가죽 벨트로 목이 졸라졌죠. 하지만 이건 밧줄에 의한 거에요. 그 섬유질이 피부를 긁은 자국들을 보실 수 있을 거에요. 저희는 이게 가장 주된 사인일 거라 판단했어요. 목을 졸라 생긴 질식사. 사실 아마도 이게 그들이 그에게 저지른 첫번째 일이었을 거에요."

"어째서 그렇게 생각하지?"

"모든 열상의 상태 때문이죠. 똑같이 복제된 등의 글씨 자국, 목에 난 구멍, 손목의 상처들은 - 그건 전부 사후에 만들어졌어요. 게다가 손목의 상처는 칼에 의한 것이지 철사가 아니에요. 게다가 그 칼은 그리 날카롭지도 않았죠. 그리고 등의 상처엔 분명하게 주저한 흔적이 있어요. 사진에 드러나 있는 것과는 다르죠. 뿐만 아니라 전부 다 한 번에 만들어진 것이지 며칠에 걸친 것이 아니에요. 범죄의 모사로서는 엉성한 작업이죠. 이 시신과 존의 실제 사진과의 차이를 알아 차리지 못하는 검시관이라면 밥 값을 제대로 못하는 거죠."

레스트라드는 안타까운 희생자의 사체 너머로 그녀를 향해 감탄의 미소를 보내지 않을 수 없었다. "당신이야말로 딱 셜록 홈즈로군, 미즈 후퍼."

그녀는 그 과장의 말에 얼굴을 붉혔다. 그것은 사실과는 거리가 멀었고 이건 전부 훈련에 의한 것이었다. 그러나 그녀를 칭찬하는 그의 목소리에 담겨진 온기가 그녀는 좋았다. 어쨌든 이보다 더 후한 칭찬은 없기도 했다. 그리고 몰리는 그런 일에 익숙하지 못했다.

"말이 나온 김에," 레스트라드가 말을 계속 했다. "그가 이쪽에 찾아온 적이 있을 것 같진 않지만, 혹시 그가... 이걸 알고 있나?" 그는 고개를 끄덕하며 시신을 가리켰다.

그녀는 고개를 저었다. "그는 3층에서 떠나지 않으려 할 거에요." 그녀가 대답했다. "허드슨 부인이 그를 끌고 나가지 않는 한은요. 그녀에게만은 다른 사람에게 그러는 것처럼 저항하지는 못하는 것 같아 보이더군요."

"그럼 다시.... 그와 만난 적은..."

하지만 몰리는 그가 채 질문을 마치기도 전 고개를 젓고 있었다. "아뇨. 존은, 그는 - 그를 보자고는 하지 않고 있어요."

"아." 레스트라드는 코트에서 물이 뚝뚝 떨어지고 있는 자신의 발치를 내려다보았다.

"하지만 공정하게 말하자면," 몰리가 말을 이었다. "그는 강한 약에 취해 있어서 그리 자주 의식이 돌아오진 않아요. 그러니까..."

"그렇군. 당연하겠지. 그에겐 휴식이 필요해. 일 분이라도 더. 그래, 인정할 건 인정해야지. 셜록은 결코 안정감을 가져다 주는 존재가 된 적은 없었지." 그는 딱딱하게 미소지었다. "그를 찾으러 가봐야겠군. 쭉 미루곤 있었지만 그와 나는 이야기를 나눠야 할 테니."

"이 보고서는 사무실로 보내드릴게요, 그럼 되겠죠?"

"그래, 고마워."

대화의 진행상, 이제 그는 문으로 발걸음을 옮긴 다음 어깨 너머로 힐끔 돌아보며 일상적인 작별 인사와 함께 늘 하던 대로 한 손을 들어올리고 떠났어야 하는 시점이었다. 하지만 그는 몸을 돌리기 위해 체중을 뒷꿈치 쪽으로 옮기는 것조차 하지 않고 있었고 손은 여전히 주머니 속이었다. 그리고 그의 시선은 그녀에게서 떨어지지 않았다. 그는 더이상 미소짓고 있지 않았다.

그녀는 양볼의 색이 짙어지는 걸 느꼈다. 그러나 그녀는 아무말도 하지 않았다. 전에 그녀는 틀려 본 적이 있었다.

"들어봐, 몰리." 그가 말했다. "이걸 어떻게 잘 말해야 할지 모르겠군. 그러니까 단도직입적으로 말할게." 그녀는 위장이 재주라도 넘고 있는 것처럼 느껴졌다. 그래서 그녀는 약간 더 허리를 꼿꼿이 펴고 섰다. 그리고 그가 말을 마무리지었다. "내 생각엔 당신은 집을 옮겨야 해."

"네?" 그녀는 놀라 물었다.

"당신의 그 작은 플랫은 어둡고 좁은 거리의 한산한 곳에 자리잡고 있지. 난 그게 마음에 들지 않아. 난 그런 어둡고 좁은 거리 같은 곳에서 일어나는 종류의 일들에 대해 알아. 그리고 당신이.... 거기에 혼자 있다는 생각이 싫군."

"전 거기서 6년간 지내고 있어요." 그녀가 말했다. "좋진 않아도 가격이 적당하죠. 이 도시의 더 괜찮은 동네에서 낼 수 있을 만한 값의 플랫을 찾는다는 건, 글쎄요, 그건 그렇게 쉬운 일이 - "

"그래서 이 얘기를 꺼낸 거야." 그는 주머니에서 이름과 전화번호, 주소를 적어둔 종이 한 장을 끄집어냈다. "어떤 남자를 알아. 내게 신세를 졌지. 런던 중심부, 바츠와 베이커가의 딱 중간쯤에 있는 꽤 작은 곳이야. 서클선과 디스트릭선 바로 근처지. 지금 당신이 내고 있는 집세보다 일 파운드도 더 들진 않을 거야." 그는 그녀에게 종이를 건넸다. "오늘 중으로 언제든 그곳에 당신을 데리고 갈 수 있게 해 줘. 한번 슬쩍 둘러볼 수 있을 거야."

그녀는 주소를 눈여겨 보았다. "야드에서 그렇게 멀지 않네요." 그녀가 언급했다.

"사람들과 얘기를 좀 해서 주말까지는 당신이 이사할 수 있게 해뒀어."

"그렉." 거의 말문이 막힌 듯한 그녀가 입을 열었다. "이건 대체 어떤 얘기인가요?"

마침내 그는 천천히 휴 프리몬트의 시신을 빙글 돌아와 그녀와의 거리를 좁혔다. 그 후 나온 그의 목소리는 낮고 긴장된 것이었다. "그 시간 내내 셜록의 비밀을 지켜왔던 건 존이 아니었어. 바로 당신이었지."

시선을 들어 그를 바라보던 그녀의 눈이 휘둥그래졌다. "그건 아무도 모르는 일이예요." 그녀는 거의 속삭이듯 말했다.

"우리 몇몇은 알고 있어. 당신을 겁먹게 하려는 건 아니야, 몰리. 하지만 현실이라는게, 만일 _그들이_ 그걸 알았더라면, 병원에 누워있는 건 아마 당신이었겠지. 어쩌면 이제 위험은 지나간 걸 수도 있지만 아닐 수도 있어. 하지만 셜록이 아끼는 사람들에게 어떤 위험이 일어날지도 모른다는 걸 난 더이상 그냥 내버려두지만은 못하겠어. 그래서 그 첫번째 작업으로 당신을 어딘가 더 안전한 곳으로 옮길 생각이야. 더 밝고, 내가 당신에게 금새 찾아갈 수 있을 만한 곳으로."

그녀는 손에 들고 있는 종이를 바라보면서 천천히 숨을 내쉬었다.

"그런 다음엔 우리는 함께 당신 새 집에 침입자들이 들어오지 못하게 할 작업을 준비할 거야. 문과 창문에 이중 잠금 장치를 달고, 경보 시스템 같은 것 말이지. 그리고 출퇴근시엔 택시는 안돼. 평소엔 튜브를 타도록 하고, 만일 붐비는 시간을 지난 시간에 어딘가에 가야하거든 내게 전화만 해. 그럼 금방 플랫으로 찾아갈테니까. 그리고 만약에 내가 그럴 수 없는 상태라면, 당신이 아는 누군가를 보내도록 할게. 만일 뭐든 듣거나 보게 되거든, 만일 그저 뭔가 좋지 못한 _기분_ 이 들어도 - "

"그렉 - " 그녀는 이의를 말했다.

"- 내가 갈게. 낮이든 밤이든. 아니면 그 사이의 어떤 시간이든."

"당신이 절 피해망상으로 만들겠어요. 제 자신의 그림자를 보고도 펄쩍 뛰는." 그녀는 웃음을 중간에 섞으려 애쓰며 말했지만, 실패했다.

"우리가 이 사건의 근본 원인을 알아낼 때까지만이야. 그리고 약속하지, 몰리. 우리는 반드시 알아낼 거야. 난 당신에게 그 어떤 일도 생기게 두지는 않을 거야."

그녀는 입술을 늘여 미소를 지어보이면서 다시 시선을 들어 그를 보았다. "그러면 그 다음에는요? 모든 게 끝나고, 그런 뒤에도 저는 저의 새 플랫에 혼자 지내게 되겠죠. 그리고나서 뭔가가 밤에 툭 튀어나오면요?"

"내가 있어." 그의 입술 끝이 올라갔다. "진심이야. 내가 갈게. 그건 그러니까, 당신이 전화를 걸 때 말이야, _언제든지_ 전화만 걸면..."

"아마 당신은 제게 진저리 치실 걸요." 그녀는 농담을 던졌다.

"그럴 것 같지는 않은 걸."

언제 그가 이렇게 가까이 다가와 있었던가? 몰리는 그가 테이블을 빙 둘러온 뒤론 두사람 모두 움직이지 않았다고 확신하고 있었다. 그러나 지금 그들은 거의 발끝을 마주하고 있었다. 그래서 그를 제대로 보기 위해선 고개를 뒤로 기울여야 할 정도였다. 그리고 그녀는 그의 옷깃을 정돈하고 앞머리에서 물방울을 털어주고 싶다는 정신나간 충동이 들었다.

"그럼, 전화할게요." 그녀는 조용히 말했다. 일상적인 크기로 말해야 할 필요는 없었으니까. 이렇게 서로의 들숨과 날숨까지 들을 수 있는 순간에는 그러지 않아도 괜찮았다. "고마워요."

그들의 거리를 막 깨달은 듯, 그의 얼굴색이 그녀의 것과 똑같이 짙어졌다. 당황해하며 그는 한 발 뒤로 물러섰다. "난 - " 그는 한 손으로 목 뒷덜미를 어루만지며 어색하게 웃음을 터트렸다. "난 셜록을 찾으러 가야겠군. 몰리. 당신이 해주었던 그 모든 일들. 셜록과 존을 위해서.... 당신이 아니었다면, 우린 아무도.. 다시는... 당신은 놀라운 여자야, 몰리 후퍼."

그의 따뜻한 말에 그녀는 놀라 입을 열었다. 그러나 아무말도 나오지 않았다.

그는 미소짓고는 문에 손을 가져갔다.

"우리 같이 커피 마셔요!" 그녀가 불쑥 말했다. 그는 놀라 다시 그녀에게 몸을 돌렸다. "제 말은... 죄송해요. 그러니까 제가 하려고 했던 말은.."

"술." 그가 말했다. "오늘밤. 우선 당신의 새 플랫에 갔다가. 그리고.... 한 잔?"

그녀는 빠르게 고개를 끄덕였다.

그는 눈가에 주름이 질 정도로 활짝 미소지었다. "좋아, 그럼. 그걸로 시작하기로 하지."

***

레스트라드는 3층을 천천히 서성대며 한쪽 눈을 319호에 고정하고 있는 셜록을 발견했다. 그는 자신의 펄떡거리는 심장을 꾸짖으며 좀 더 친숙한 상태, 형사로서의 자신으로 되돌아갔다.

"그만 됐네, 셜록." 그가 말했다. "날 따라와."

놀랍게도 셜록은 저항하지 않고 마지막으로 한번 경비원 쪽을 힐끔 보고는 레스트라드를 쫓아 복도를 내려와 엘리베이터에 탔고 레스트라드는 지층의 버튼을 눌렀다. 엘리베이터 문이 닫히자 그는 물었다. "뭔가 새로운 건?"

"마지막으로 존을 본 건 당신이죠." 셜록은 아무 어조 없이 말했다.

그것은 사실로 어제의 일이었다. 존이 병원에 지낸지 나흘째. 만남은 짧고도 긴장된 것이었다. 이해할 수 없을 정도의 에너지를 전부 뽑아내 스스로 침대를 벗어나 홀로 복도를 걸어내려 왔던 일은 다시 한번 그를 완전히 탈진시켜버렸다. 그래서 그는 이젠 겨우 머리를 들어 올리는 것조차 하지 못할 정도의 상태였다. 레스트라드 스스로도 어떻게 시작해야 하는 건지 알지 못했다. 그는 존에게 어떤 기분인지 제대로 물어볼 수도, 그를 보게 되어 얼마나 기쁜지와 같은 말도, 그에게 뭔가 가져다 주면 좋을지에 대한 제안도 할 수 없었다. 지금 레스트라드가 이 자리에 와있는 걸 존이 어떻게 느끼는지조차 제대로 알 수 없었다. 존의 시선이 그를 향했다. 그러나 그 눈은 아무 감정도 없다는 것 말고는 읽어낼 수가 없었다. 어쩌면 약에 취해 멍해 있는 모습인지도 몰랐다. 어쩌면 겁에 질려 있는 모습인지도 몰랐다. 그 표정이 뭐든간에 동정이나 건강 기원 같은 것을 요구하지 않는다는 점은 분명했다. 그래서 레스트라드는 곧장 본론으로 향했다.

"우린 이스트 엔드의 폐 수녀원에서 자넬 찾아냈네." 그가 말했다. 존은 눈을 깜빡하지조차 않았다. "자네의 납치범 둘은 죽었어. 하지만 나머지는 아직 찾고 있는 중이야. 지금 내가 자네에게서 원하는 건, 존. 도망친 두 남자의 신원을 확인하는 걸세. 자네에게 사진 두 장을 보여주지. 그냥 예, 아니오만 말하면 되네. 할 수 있겠나?"

존은 한번 고개를 끄덕였다.

레스트라드는 두 장의 사진을 꺼냈다. 첫번째는 마이크로프트 홈즈가 제공한 세바스찬 모란 대령의 군시절 사진이었다. 몇년 전의 것이긴 했지만 좀 더 최근에 찍힌 사진들은 전세계에 흩어져 있는 보안 카메라에 의한 것이어서 그 변절 군인의 모습이 저화질에다 좋지 못한 각도로 찍혀 있었다. 더 오래된 사진쪽이 그의 목적엔 더 도움이 될 것이었다.

두번째는 다렌 허쉬라는 이름의 전직 로얄 마린 상병의 것이었다. 불명예 퇴역 이후, 허쉬는 어떤 기록으로부터도 모습을 감췄다. 그러나 소문으로 그는 고향인 런던으로 되돌아갔다고 했다. 레스트라드와 그의 팀은 전직 군인이었다가 쫓겨난 남성이라는 친숙한 조건을 가지고 세 명의 서로 다른 다렌으로 의심스러운 용의자의 리스트를 좁혔다. 그리고 레스트라드는 비디오에서 보았던 신체 형태와 똑같은 한 명을 그 안에서 찾아냈다. 마이크로프트는 허쉬가 다른 사람들과 똑같은 감시 리스트에 들어있다는 걸 확인해주었다. 그래도 존의 신원 확인 없이 그 남자에 대한 것을 확신할 수는 없었다.

그는 우선 모란의 사진을 보여주었다. "이 남자를 알아보겠나?" 그는 부드럽게 물었다. "그는 자네를 납치한 사람들 중 하나였나?"

존은 한참동안 눈 앞에 들이밀어진 사진을 바라보았다. 그리고 나서 눈을 감고 고개를 끄덕였다.

"세바스찬 모란." 레스트라드가 말했다. "마흔 둘, 전직 군인, 해외 거주-" 그는 어째서 자신이 이런 말을 늘어놓고 있는지 알 수 없었다. 그래서 그는 입을 멈추었다. 존은 그 남자의 이력을 알 필요가 없었다. 그는 기대하는 마음으로 존의 얼굴을 바라보며 두번째 사진을 꺼내 들어보였다.

또다시 존은 바라보았다. 그러나 이번엔 그의 눈이 들끓어 올랐다. 잠시후 그는 시선을 돌렸다.

그 반응만으로 확인으론 충분한 것 같았다. 하지만 레스트라드는 물어야 했다. "자넬 붙잡아 두었던 남자 중 하나였나?"

존은 숨을 내쉬었다. 그는 입술을 열었다. "다즈." 그가 말했다.

"그래." 레스트라드는 존이 더이상 보지 않을 수 있도록 사진을 치우며 말했다. "그의 이름은 다렌 필립 허쉬야. 전부터 수배가 걸려 있었지." 다시 한번 그는 더 이상의 내용을 말하지 않도록 스스로를 막았다. 분명 존은 듣고 싶지 않을 것이다. 그리고 그는 더 이상의 질문을 할 생각은 없었다. 곧 다시 필요해지겠지만 오늘은 아니었다. 그는 존을 쉬게 해줄 생각이었다. "우린 그들을 잡아들일 거야, 존." 말이라는 게 이보다 더 공허하게 느껴졌던 적은 한번도 없었지만, 그래도 그는 그렇게 말했다. 그가 문으로 향하려고 한 순간, 존이 다시 말을 꺼냈다.

"그녀는 어디에 있나요?"

그는 몸을 돌렸다. "누구 말인가?"

"메리."

심장이 덜컹하는 짧은 순간, 레스트라드는 존이 혹시 기억을 못하는 것인지 두려워졌다. 진통제들이 그의 머리속을 혼란스럽게 하고 있는 것은 아닌지, 충격적인 경험이 그의 기억에 영향을 미친 것은 아닌지. 하지만 존은 곧 아무런 망상도 겪고 있지 않다는 것을 증명했다.

"그녀를 찾으셨겠지요." 그가 질문과 추정을 동시에 말했다. "그녀의 시신을요."

"그래." 그는 존이 어디였냐고는 묻지 않아주기를 기도했다. "그녀를 찾았네, 존."

"그녀를 볼 수 있을까요?"

레스트라드는 천천히 숨을 내쉬었다. "메리의 시신은 오늘 아침 그녀의 언니에게 보내졌네. 그녀는 캘거리로 데려갈 거라고 했어." _미안해, 존. 너무나 미안하네._ 레스트라드는 그렇게 말하고 싶었다. 그러나 할 수 없었다. 메리는 다시 그에게서 멀어져 바다를 건너 이국의 땅에 묻히게 될 것이다. 무슨 말을 할 수 있겠는가? 간호사들이 해준 말로 사만다 힐콕은 존을 보러 찾아오긴 했었다고 했다. 그러나 그는 의식이 없는 상태였다. 그녀는 오래 머물지 않았고 자신의 말을 들어주는 사람이면 누구에게든 계속해서 사과를 했다. _그냥 떠나고 싶어요. 전 제 동생을 묻어줘야 해요._

존의 손가락이 병원 담요를 꽉 움켜쥐었다. 그리고 그는 멀리 창문을 향해 고개를 돌렸다. 레스트라드는 그냥 떠나는 건 무심한 거 같고, 그렇다고 머무는 것도 좀 잔인한 일인 것처럼 느끼며 딱딱히 굳어진 채 서 있었다. 결국 그는 발을 움직여 다시 한번 문으로 몸을 돌렸다.

"그는 아직 여기 있나요?"

이번엔 추가 설명의 요구가 필요 없었다. "그렇네." 그가 말했다. "자네는 - 음, 그를 데려 올까?"

다시 한 번 긴 침묵이 흘렀다.

"아닙니다."

지금 그는 조용한 엘리베이터 안에 셜록과 함께 서 있었다. 셜록과 볼 일이 끝나고 나면 아마도 그에게 바츠를 떠나 자신의 집이라도 가서 샤워와 면도 그리고 어쩌면 제대로 수면을 취해야 한다고 설득해야 할 것 같았다. 그는 대단히 피곤하고 지쳐보였다. 충혈된 눈에 헝크러진 머리, 삼일 연속 똑같은 셔츠, 그가 평소하고 다니던 것 같은 깔끔한 차림새와는 전혀 달랐다. 그는 아무런 계획도 없는 상태의 남자였다. 그저 세상이 다시 돌아가기 시작하기만을 기다리고 있지만 그렇게 될 희망은 전혀 보이지 않는.

"이쪽으로 가지." 레스트라드가 말했다. 그는 셜록을 병원의 다른쪽 끝으로 안내해 사용중이 아닌 작은 회의실로 들어간 다음 앉자는 뜻으로 손짓을 했다. 셜록이 자리를 잡자 레스트라드는 디지탈 녹음기를 꺼내 테이블 위에 올려놓았다. 그러나 전원을 켜지는 않았다.

"존이 모란과 허쉬가 맞다는 걸 확인해주었네." 그가 말했다. "그의 자세한 증언은 나중에 다시 내가 물어 볼 걸세. 하지만 그동안 우린 손을 놓고 있을 순 없지. 그러니 셜록. 난 알아야겠네."

셜록은 질문을 기다렸다.

"계단 아래에 존을 두고 떠난 이유가 뭔가?"

"이미 말씀드렸습니다, 경감님."

셜록에게서 나오는 그런 말들은 평소라면 짜증에 물들어 있었겠지만 지금은 아무런 독기가 없었다.

"전 당신이 바로 위층에 있다는 걸 알고 있었어요. 당신은 분명 그를 찾아내게 되어 있었지요."

"셜록, 자네는 의식을 잃고 피를 흘리고 있는 그를 두고 갔네. 그렇지만 그건 자네가 _나를_ 피해다녀야 할 필요가 있는 일 같은 건 아니야." 그는 근엄하게 그를 바라보았다. "자넨 아직도 그를 보호하려는 거겠지, 안그런가? 무슨 위협이 있는 건가? 아니면 그보단 _누가_ 위협이라는 거지? 모란? 아니면 허쉬?"

셜록은 마치 대답할 마음이 없는 것처럼 보였다. 그러나 그 뒤, 레스트라드가 이번 대화는 절대 그냥 넘길 생각이 없다는 걸 그는 깨달은 것 같았다. "허쉬는 전혀 보지 못했습니다. 모란이었어요. 그는 우리 둘 모두에게 총을 겨눴죠. 저와 존에게. 만일 제가 그를 멀리로 끌어낼 수만 있다면 어쩌면 존에게 기회가 생길지도 모른다는 걸 저는 알았어요."

레스트라드는 딱딱하게 고개를 끄덕였다. "어떻게 그렇게 해낼 수 있었던 건가?"

"그를 자극했죠. 그의 분노를 부추겨 원인인 제게로 향하게 했습니다. 그리고 전 도망쳤어요. 만일 그 자리, 그 복도에서 그가 절 쏘아 죽였더라면, 존도 똑같이 되었을 겁니다. 혹은 당신 역시도. 그래서 전 그가 _저를_ 뒤쫓게 만들었죠. 당신이 존을 찾고, 경찰 그리고 구급차가 도착할 시간이 될 수 있을 정도로 멀리까지 그를 끌어냈습니다."

"모란과는 그래서 어떻게 되었나?" 레스트라드가 재촉했다. 누군가 대답을 꺼리는 사람이라면 아마도 시선을 돌리려 할 것이다. 그러나 셜록 홈즈는 달랐다. 그의 눈은 마치 _이런 질문은 묻지마. 이제 그만두지._ 라고 말하는 듯이 지루한 빛을 띠고 레스트라드를 향하고 있었다. 그러나 레스트라드는 전혀 물러서지 않았다. "난 알아야겠네, 셜록. 내가 죽은 남자를 뒤쫓게 되는 건지 아닌지 말이야."

셜록의 시선이 녹음기쪽을 향해 켜져 있지 않은 전원 불빛으로 옮겨갔다. 레스트라드가 어째서 녹음 버튼을 누르지 않고 있는지 궁금해 하는 것이 분명했다. "아니오. 그는 살아있습니다. 안타깝게도."

"이야기를 해주게나."

***

_총소리가 울렸다. 그러자 벽을 맞고 튀어나온 돌이 포탄 파편처럼 날아올랐다. 그러나 셜록은 이미 달리고 있었다. 분노의 고함과 쿵쾅거리는 발 소리. 3초. 모란이 모퉁이를 돌아 그를 조준하고 다시 발포하기까지 그에게 3초가 있었다. 그에게 도움이 되는 점이 두가지 있었다. 모란은 부상을 입고 피를 흘리는 중이었다. 그것이 그의 움직임이 느려지게 할 것이다. 그리고 셜록에겐 완전히 무기가 없는 건 아니었다. - 그에겐 나이프가 있었다. 총알에게 칼날이란 사자에게 고양이나 같다 할지라도 또한 그에겐 두뇌가 있었다._

_셜록은 한 번에 두세개씩 계단을 빙글빙글 올라가서 다시 달빛이 비추인 긴 회랑에 몸을 드러냈다. 저 멀리 어두운 형체가 꼼짝도 않고 누워있었다. 아마도 죽었을 것이다. 셜록은 아주 찰나의 순간이나마 망설였다. 계속 나아갈까? 아니면 밖으로 달아나야 할까? 그는 위층의 구조에 대해선 알지 못했고 모란은 알고 있을 가능성이 확실히 컸다. 그러나 숨을 장소가 더 많은 만큼 추적자를 피할 길도 많을 것이 분명했다. 그러나 그건 사실 중요한 점이 아니었다. 중요한 건 존에게서 그를 멀리 끌어내어야 한다는 것이었다. 그래서 수녀원 안에 머무는 건 너무 가깝다는 느낌이 들었다. 그는 1층까지 달려나가야 한다. 설사 그곳이 달빛으로 환히 밝혀져 있다는 걸, 문엔 사슬이 걸려 있으며 벽은 간단히 타넘을 수 없으리란 걸 알고 있다고 해도. 그는 모란의 발걸음이 계단을 뛰어올라오는 울림을 들으며 곧장 밖으로 달려 나갔다._

_하지만 1층에 올라와 말라죽은 잔디밭이 길게 뻗어있는 것을 보자 도저히 벽까지 갈 수 없을리란 걸 깨달았다. 어쨌든 모란은 명사수였고 달빛으로 하얗게 빛나고 있는 땅 위에 검은 형체라면 그가 아무리 빨리 달리든 간에 상관없이 그 무엇보다도 좋은 목표물일 수밖에 없었다. 그래서 그는 출구 옆의 건물 측면으로 몸을 던져선 오른손에 칼을 다시 고쳐쥐며 기다렸다._

_셋... 둘... 하나!_

_모란이 열린 문에서 불쑥 튀어나왔다. 그리고 셜록은 그의 등으로 뛰어들었다. 갈비뼈 사이로 밀어넣겠다는 목표를 놓친 채 칼은 모란의 더 아래쪽을 향해 파고들어갔다. 칼 끝에 엉덩이뼈가 스치는 것이 느껴졌다._

_다음으로 셜록이 기억하는 건 바닥에 쓰러진 것이었다. 칼이 찔러 들어오자 모란은 아픔과 격노로 고함을 질렀다. 그리고 셜록이 한 팔로 그의 목을 감싸고 땅바닥에서 그와 제대로 몸싸움을 벌일 수 있기 전, 뭔가 단단한 것이 이미 피가 철철 나고 있는 그의 옆머리를 후려쳐왔다. 모란은 이제 숨을 헐떡이며 그의 몸 위에 버티고 서서 천천히 엉덩이에서 꽂힌 칼을 빼냈다. 모란이 칼을 내던지는 동안 셜록은 게처럼 땅바닥을 뒤로 기어갔다. 그는 몸을 뒤집고는 무릎, 그리고 발로 일어났다. 그리고 설사 무익하다고 해도 총을 든 미치광이로부터 달아나기 위한 시도로 그는 다시 달리기 시작했다._

_그러나 모란은 총을 쏠 마음이 없었다. 등에 총알 한 개를 박아넣는 건 셜록 홈즈에겐 너무 좋은 일이었다. 그는 그를 추적했다. 그리고 거리를 좁혀 다시 한번 바닥에 그를 쓰러뜨렸다. 셜록은 주먹이 날아들자 뼈속까지 요동치는 것처럼 느꼈다. 입안은 흙이 가득차서 피와 뒤섞여들었다. 그러고나서 이어지는 테이저 건의 5만 볼트짜리 충격. 그의 근육들이 이리저리 수축을 일으켰다. 천천히 경련이 지나갔다. 그러나 그가 다시 제어를 찾아 몸을 뒤집고 일어나려 애를 쓰는 동안, 다시 한번 테이저가 갈비뼈 사이로 찔러 들어와 쇼크를 일으키는 걸 느꼈다. 그만 세차게 혀를 깨물어버렸고 피가 흘러내렸다. 결국에 그는 발에 차여 똑바로 눕게 되었다. 그리고 모란은 그 위에 올라탔다. 그러더니 뭔가 차가운 금속이 입 안으로 밀려 들어왔다._

_"마침내, 이렇게 됐군." 모란은 방아쇠에 걸린 그의 손가락처럼 기쁨에 떨리는 목소리로 그의 위에 올라타 말했다. "이제 죽을 놈에게 빚을 갚아야겠지."_

_"그만, 셉."_

_모든 게 얼어붙었다. 셜록은 치아 사이에 처박혀진 총 때문에 목소리가 들린 쪽으로 고개를 돌리지 못한채 그저 모란의 코와 뺨을 가로지르는 자상에서 흘러내리고 있는 피가 번들거리는 걸 바라볼 수 밖에 없었다. 그 피는 턱을 따라 흘러내려 셜록의 눈썹 위로 뚝뚝 떨어져 내리고 있었다. 모란은 온 몸을 바짝 굳힌 채 손가락을 방아쇠에 걸고 있었지만 발포하지는 않았다._

_다시 목소리가 말했다. "이만 됐어, 셉. 이제 그를 풀어줘."_

_모란의 자유로운 쪽의 손이 - 총을 쥐고 있지 않은 손이 - 대신 셜록의 목덜미 위라고 하는 움켜쥘 만한 장소를 찾아내었다. 그는 당장이라도 죽이고 싶다는 분노로 거칠어진 시선을 하고 힘껏 그의 목을 졸랐다. "죽여버리겠어." 그는 입에서 피를 튀며 말했다. "넌 완전 죽은 목숨이야, 홈즈."_

_압박에 기도가 부서져 내릴 것 같았고 폐가 타들어가기 시작했다. 그는 양손으로 모란의 팔을 움켜잡고 목에서 잡아떼려 애를 썼다. 그러나 그 남자는 부상에도 불구하고 너무나 강했다._

_그리고나서 들려온 권총 슬라이드가 뒤로 밀려나는 가벼운 딸깍소리. 경고._

_권총이 셜록의 입에서 물러나갔다. 목에 가해지던 압력도 없어지고 몸을 누르고 있던 무게감도 사라졌다._

_"그를 일으켜. 무릎을 꿇리도록 해."_

_"그를 죽일 거야." 모란이 말했다. "시발, 죽여버릴 거라고."_

_"무릎을 꿇려. 당장." 목소리는 고요하지만 단호했다. 그리고 다음 순간 명령이 실행되었다. 셜록은 셔츠 앞섶을 붙들려 일으켜 세워져서는 무릎을 꿇렸다. 마침내 그는 고개를 들고 그 여자, 성냥을 당겨 도화선에 불을 붙였던 바로 그녀에게 시선을 고정했다._

_"미스터 홈즈." 그녀가 말했다. "고향에 오신 걸 환영해요."_

_허리에 벨트를 졸라맨 검은 트렌치 스타일 코트에 긴 가죽 장갑, 그리고 달빛에 반짝거리는 무릎까지 오는 가죽 부츠 차림의 그녀는 결코 런던을 떠난 적이 없었던 사람 같아 보였다. 그녀의 입술엔 진한 붉은 색이 칠해져 있었고 눈은 검고 풍성한 속눈썹이 둘러싸고 있었다. 손에는 셜록을 조준하고 있는 금장의 25구경 소화기가 들려 있었다. 그녀의 미소는 장난스러웠다. 그러나 무기가 있건 없건 그녀의 모든 점이 파멸의 조짐이었다._

_그녀의 뒤에는 헤드라이트를 끈 자동차 한 대가 서 있었다._

_"셉, 자기, 차에 타도록 해." 그녀가 말했다. "지독한 상태로 보이네."_

_"아이린- " 모란의 권총 끝이 처형을 기다리며 무릎을 꿇고 있는 셜록의 관자놀이 위를 스쳤다._

_그녀는 한 발 앞으로 나섰다. "걱정 마, 자기야. 게임은 끝나지 않아. 오늘밤엔 아니지. 난 그저 우리 사이의 빚을 동점으로 만드려는 것 뿐이야."_

_하지만 그럼에도 그는 그녀의 단 한마디 명령으로 자신의 목적을 방해당하고 자신이 했던 모든 작업을 무효로 돌아가게 하고 싶지는 않은 듯 망설였다. "그가 짐 모리아티를_ 죽였어 _. 시발, 그를 죽였단_ _말이야!"_

_"그래. 그러니 그는 그 일에 대해 괴로움을 겪어야 하겠지. 게다가 또 다른 일들도 있고."_

_모란은 셜록의 머리 옆쪽에 난 상처에 브라우닝을 가져가 찢어진 피부 속으로 그 끝을 쑤셔넣었다._

_"죽은 사람은 괴로워 하지 않아, 세바스찬. 그건 한 사람을 만신창이로 만들수 있는 방법이 아니야. 당신도 알잖아. 이제 총은 내려놔."_

_모란의 온 몸에서 단 하나의 근육조차 꿈쩍하지 않았다._

_그녀는 총을 들어서는 이제 조준을 모란에게 향했다. "내게 셜록을 줘." 그녀가 말했다. "그럼 난 너에게 존을 남겨주지."_

_셜록은 모란의 손에 쥐어진 총으로 움직임이 전해질 정도로 강렬하게 움찔했다._

_그녀의 입술이 그 반응에 위로 비틀려 올라갔다. 그리고 그녀는 모란에게 계속 말을 이었다. "난 당신이 얼마나 그를 즐기고 있었는지 알 거든."_

_"조니 보이." 모란은 갑작스러운 기쁨을 담아 말했다. "생각도 하지마, 아이린. 네가 어떤 식으로 생각하든간에 그는 이미 내 거야." 그가 망설이던 순간은 끝났다. 그의 손가락이 방아쇠 위로 움직여갔다._

_살아 오면서 두번째로 셜록은 바로 귓가에 총성이 울리는 소리를 들으며 자신이 죽었다고 생각하게 되었다. 그러나 그의 무릎께에 흙먼지가 일어난 순간, 격분한 모란의 비명소리가 들렸다. 남자는 갑자기 팔을 늘어뜨린채 손가락에 총을 달랑거리며 뒤로 비틀비틀 물러섰다. 그녀가 반자동 권총을 발사해 모란의 팔 위쪽으로 뜨거운 총탄이 스치게 했던 것이다._

_"다시 한번 그런 식의 움직임을 보인다면, 세바스찬. 그럼 나는 또 총을 쏘겠어. 그리고 다음 건 머리에 박히게 되겠지."_

_모란은 팔을 움켜쥐었다. 그의 손가락 사이에서 피가 배어나왔다._

_"이제 출혈로 쓰러지기 전에 차에 타도록 해. 그리고 당신에게 약속해 줄게. 미스터 홈즈의 고통은 이제 그저 시작에 불과하다는 걸."_

_결국 모란은 움직였다. 그는 총을 든 팔을 늘어뜨린 채 한걸음 나섰다. 그러나 결국 그는 참지 못했다. 그는 다른쪽 손을 휘둘러 셜록의 얼굴을 한번 후려갈겼다. 짝하는 소리가 요란하게 울러퍼졌다. 이번에 여자는 남자를 막으려는 일은 전혀 하지 않았다. 그 후 모란은 차 쪽으로 물러갔다. 그러나 그는 그대로 밖에 서서 그들쪽을 바라보았다._

_그녀는 혀를 차고 한 발 더 가까이 셜록에게 다가갔다. 그의 머리속이 그녀의 모든 부분을 증오의 대상으로 삼은 분노와 혐오로 허우적거리는 동안 그의 시야 역시 흐려졌다._

_"그럼 이제," 그녀는 마치 우연히 어느 모퉁이 카페에서 서로 마주치기라도 한 것처럼 가볍게 말했다. "마침내 전 당신을 찾아냈군요. 미스터 모란이라면 당신을 당신의 그 여우굴에서 끌어낼 방법을 찾아낼 거라고 생각했었죠. 제가 원하는 건 정말 오로지 당신을 고향으로 데려오는 일 뿐이었어요. 그리고 이제 당신이 여기에 왔네요. 언제든 내가 당신을 찾아낼 수 있으리란 걸 알고 있는 바로 이 곳에. 다시 달아나는 건 아니겠죠. 그렇죠, 미스터 홈즈?"_

_그는 그녀의 목을 부러뜨리고 싶었다. 대신 이렇게 말했다. "어째서 존이었지?"_

_그녀의 눈썹이 위로 올라갔다. "제게 그런 표정 짓지 말아요, 셜록. 그를 책임 대상으로 삼았던 건 당신이예요. 제가 아니라." 그녀는 장갑을 끼고 있는 손가락으로 그의 머리카락을 쓸어내리고는 힘껏 움켜잡아 그의 고개를 뒤로 꺾었다. "오, 그를 위해서라면 당신은 대체 어디까지 갈 수 있을까요. 전 그게 그렇게까지 상호적인 것이었다는 건 깨닫지 못했어요. 다정하네요, 정말. 오늘밤 그를 위해선 죽을 수도 있다고 생각했나요? 또 한번?"_

_"빨리 해. 날 죽이고 끝을 내." 그의 눈이 그녀를 지나 모란을 향했다. 방아쇠를 쥔 그의 손가락이 꿈틀거리고 있었다._

_"세비의 생각은 틀렸어요. 그에겐 그런 권한은 없어요. 당신은 제 거예요, 셜록 홈즈. 전부 제 거예요."_

_"그럼 그렇게 해."_

_그녀는 혀를 찼다. "오늘 밤은 아니에요. 오늘밤에는 전 은혜를 갚아야죠."_

_"무슨 은혜?"_

_"당신은 제 목숨을 구한 적이 있었죠. 이번엔 제가 당신을 구하는 거에요. 이제 알겠어요? 전 우리가 모든 점에서 동등해지길 원해요. 더 이상의 빚도, 은혜도 없이. 이젠 오직 열정 뿐이죠. 게임을 향한 사랑. 지금까지 전 당신보다 더 나은 플레이어는 한번도 만나본 적이 없었어요."_

_셜록의 귀가 갑자기 쫑긋 섰다. 멀리에서 들려오는 사이렌 소리. 아이린 애들러 역시 그걸 들었다. 그녀는 머리카락을 움켜쥔 손을 놓고는 씨익 미소지었다. "다시 한번, 셜록 홈즈, 즐거웠어요."_

_모란이 자동차 문을 열었다. "우리의 기념일 말인데요, 자기." 그녀가 말했다. "전 당신을 위해 깜짝 놀랄만한 큰 일을 계획하고 있답니다."_

_그러고 나서 그녀는 안으로 사라졌다._

_모란은 곧장 뒤따르진 않았다. 그는 팔과 다리에서 피를 뚝뚝 흘리며 혐오와 선혈로 뒤틀리고 얼룩진 얼굴로 셜록을 노려보았다. 그러곤 돌연 그는 히죽 웃었다. "우리는 아직 끝나지 않았어, 홈즈." 그는 수녀원 쪽을 돌아보았다. "그와 나 말이야. 우린 끝났다는 말의 근처에도 전혀 가지 못했지. 그에게 전해주겠어?"_

***

"그러고나서 그들은 사라졌습니다. 전 경찰차들이 진입로에 멈춰서는 동안 벽의 그림자 안에 숨어 있었죠." 셜록이 말했다. "그리고나선 그들 뒤편으로 돌아서 열려있는 문으로 빠져 나갔습니다. 전 온통 모란의 피로 범벅인데다 제 자신도 피를 흘리고 있었죠. 그래서 어느 홈리스 남자를 찾아 신발과 코트를 새 셔츠와 야구 모자로 바꾸었습니다. 그리곤 몸을 좀 씻으려고 노력해 본 다음 바츠로 왔던 겁니다."

레스트라드는 망연자실하게 의자에 등을 푹 기대어 앉았다. 그리고 모든 일에 관해서 머리속으로 곰곰히 생각해 보기 위해 애를 썼다. 전에 아이린 애들러라는 이름은 들어본 적이 있는 것 같았다. 그러나 잘 기억이 나지 않았다. 보아하니 그녀와 셜록에게는 그는 알지 못하는 어떤 식인가의 과거가 있는 모양이었다.

"모란에겐 심한 흉터가 생길 겁니다." 셜록은 말을 이었다. "그는 계속 숨어지내야 하겠지요, 적어도 당분간은, 그리고 세간의 시선을 피하려 할 겁니다."

"하지만 그는 여전히 존을 원하고 있지."

"그는 여전히 존을 원합니다."

"맙소사, 셜록. 어째서 모든 걸 더 빨리 내게 말해주지 않았나? 우린 사람들에게 흉터가 있는 남자를 찾으라고 했어야 했던 거잖나."

"마이크로프트가 그렇게 하고 있습니다." 셜록이 말했다. "그에게는 모든 걸 말했지요. 그가 그들 양쪽을 다 찾고 있는 중입니다." 그는 고개를 저었다. "하지만 찾아내지는 못할 겁니다. 미즈 애들러는 사라지는 기술에 관해선 대단히 노련하지요."

"그녀가 말한 "기념일"이라는 건 무슨 뜻인가? 자넨 그게 언제라고 생각하지?"

"모릅니다. 여러가지를 뜻할 수 있지요. 우리가 처음 만난 날, 카라치에서 그녀를 찾아냈던 날, 어쩌면 리비아일 수도 있겠죠. 전 개인적으론 그 어느 날에 대해서도 아무런 의미를 두지 않습니다만, 보아하니 그녀는 그랬던 모양입니다."

"그리고 이건 전부 그녀에겐 그저 어떤 _게임_ 이라는 건가?"

"모리아티가 디자인한 게임이죠. 그가 판을 짜고 한쪽엔 그녀를 다른 쪽엔 절 세운 겁니다. 그는 재미있는 일이 될 거라 생각했겠죠."

"맙소사."

"그 외의 모든 사람들? 그저 판 위를 돌아다니는 체스말에 불과합니다. 그녀가 모란을 사용하는 방식이죠. 그게 바로 그녀가 존을 보는 방식입니다. 체스말."

레스트라드는 한쪽 손으로 눈을 비볐다. "그럼 우린 뭘 해야하나?"

"전 게임을 플레이할 겁니다. 그 외에 뭘 할 수 있겠습니까?"

"그게 대체 무슨 말인가, "게임을 플레이"한다니? 이건 게임이 아닐세, 셜록. 여러 생명이 위험에 처해있어."

"사람의 생명." 셜록을 부드럽게 말했다. "압니다. 그걸 위해 플레이하려는 겁니다." 그는 디지탈 녹음기 위에 손가락을 두드렸다. "어째서 이걸 가져오신 건지 말씀해주시겠습니까?"

한숨을 쉬며 레스트라드가 녹음기를 들어 올렸다. 그는 믿고 있었다. 그게 아니라면 적어도 혹시 그렇게 된 건 아닐까라는 생각을 하고 있었다. 셜록이 모란을 죽였으리라고. 그리고 그의 시신은 템즈강 바닥이든지 혹은 수녀원 어느 구석엔가 처박혀 있으리라고. 찌르르하게 죄책감을 느끼며 그는 스스로를 향해 인정했다. 혹시 그랬던 거라면 자신은 그 고백을 녹음하고 싶지는 않았다는 사실을. 그리고는 자신이 그 이야기를 들었다는 것조차 잊을 준비가 되어 있었다는 걸. 그러나 녹음기를 가져온 데엔 또 다른 이유가 있었다.

"공식 기록으로는" 그가 말했다. "자네는 총을 쏴서 리차드 브룩을 살해한 것으로 되어 있지. 그리고는 자살처럼 보이게 만든 다음 스스로 목숨을 끊었다고 말이야. 그럼 이제부터, 야드에 있는 친구들은 그 일들이 단 하나도 사실이 아니라는 걸 확실하게 알게 될 걸세." 그는 버튼을 눌렀다. 그러자 빨간 불이 들어왔다. "그러기 위해선 자네의 진술이 필요해." 그가 말했다. "그날 성 바츠의 옥상에서 진짜로 있었던 일에 대해서."


	27. 실낱같은 희망

**DAYS ONWARD 계속 이어지는 나날들**

세입자 문에 메모를 남긴 지 15분 후, 허드슨 부인은 자신의 문을 쿵쿵 두드리는 소리를 들었다. 막 리놀륨 바닥에 새로 걸레질을 마친 자신을 위해 차를 끓인 다음 그 찻잔을 들고 부엌을 가로질러 거실로 향하던 그녀는 그 너무나 돌연하고도 요란한 노크 소리에 깜짝 놀라 차를 엎지르고 말았다. 그녀는 투덜거리며 찻잔을 싱크대 위에 올려놓은 다음 바닥에 수건을 떨어뜨려 놓고 문 쪽으로 향했다.

"대체 _이게_ 무슨 말이죠!" 그녀가 채 문을 열고 기분좋은 인삿말을 하기도 전에 미스터 아이더가 문틈 사이로 팔을 들이밀며 말했다.

허드슨 부인은 자신의 코 앞에서 펄럭이는 종이 조가리만큼이나 빠르게 눈을 깜빡였다. 그녀는 뒤로 물러서진 않았지만 차분하게 대답했다. "오, 그건 제 쪽지인가요?"

"한 달에 삼백 오십 파운드를 더 내라고요? 이 아줌마가 정신이 나갔나?"

그녀는 달래듯 한손을 올리며 말했다. "큰 소리 낼 필요는 없잖수, 미스터 아이더. 새 렌트비는 현재의 계약 기간이 끝나기 전까진 영향이 없다우, 당연하지."

"그건 다음달이란 얘기지 않습니까!"

"- 그리고 또, 당신이 다음 일년 전체를 빌리기로 계약을 갱신하기로 할 때의 일이지."

"이건 강도나 다름 없어요. 사람들이 이런 돈을 낼 거라고 생각하시면 안되죠! 제 아내와 전 참을 수가 없군요."

"미안하게 됐구먼. 하지만 나도 선택의 여지가 없어서 말이지." 그녀는 안타깝다는 듯 고개를 저으며 한 손을 가슴에 올렸다. "런던의 재산세는 정말 끔찍하게 높다니까. 아래층 플랫에 누가 들어오기라도 해서 그 비용이 벌충되면 좋았으련만. 게다가 새로 설치하고 싶은 보안 장치들도 있고 말이야. - 이젠 여기도 제일 안전한 동네는 아니잖수. - 그리고 맞다. 그동안 쭉 욕실들을 수리하고 싶었었는데...."

"관둬요." 그는 쪽지를 구겨 그녀의 플랫 안으로 내던졌다. 그리곤 양손을 허공에 휘저었다. "관두라구요! 망할 시체들이 빌어먹을 현관문 앞에 놓여있지 않나. 망할 경찰관들에 기자들까지, 이게 무슨 빌어먹을 유명인 저택도 아니고 다들 밤새도록 우글거리질 않나. 우린 이사할 겁니다. 이사!" 그는 쿵쾅거리며 멀어져 갔다. 그리고 발을 구르며 계단을 올라가며 그가 소리쳤다. "이런 거지 소굴에 새 세입자를 찾을지 행운이나 빌어주지, 이 늙은 박쥐 같으니."

위층의 문이 쾅 하고 닫혔다. 그녀는 마룻바닥이 흔들리는 걸 느꼈다.

만족감이 드러난 미소를 지으며 그녀는 조용히 문을 닫았다.

***

_**속임수 천재 죽음을 속였다.** _

_키티 라일리_

_오늘 아침 뉴 스코틀랜드 야드는 2011년 6월 살인을 저지른 후 자살한 것으로 알려져 있던 악명 높은 범죄 지휘자인 셜록 홈즈가 사실은 죽지 않았다는 깜짝 놀랄 소식을 밝혔다._

_아마도 여러분 중 일부는 아마추어 탐정의 사망이라는 것으로 보여진 사건으로 이어져 내린 여러 사건들에 대해서 기억하고 있을 것이다. 그 사건들에는 백칠십만 파운드짜리 터너의 명화 강탈, 고위 은행가인 아놀드 웰즐리, 그리고 그 후엔 브룰가 아이들의 납치, 그리고 그 중 가장 유명한 일은 아마도 그가 스스로 만들어낸 제임스 모리아티라는 범죄자를 통해 런던 탑과 영국 은행, 펜턴빌 교도소의 침입을 조직했던 사건 등이 있었다._

_그러나 미스터 홈즈처럼 영리한 남자조차도 너무 많은 수의 공으로 저글링을 계속할 수는 없었다. 그래서 그의 정체가 드러나는 건 오로지 시간 문제에 불과했었다. 미스터 홈즈의 범죄 역사는 결국 여러명의 목격자 앞에서 런던 중심부에 있는 성 바톨로뮤 병원 옥상으로부터 뛰어내려 그 현장에서 사망 선고를 받는 일로 종료되었다._

_오늘, 미스터 홈즈는 다시 런던의 길거리에서 대단히 생생하게 살아있는 모습으로 목격되는 일이 가능하게 되었다. 그는 마치 일류 마술사라도 되는 듯이 경찰들, 의사들, 그리고 구경꾼들까지도 성공적으로 속여낸 것이다._

_그 거대한 사기를 어떻게 이루어냈던 것인지에 대한 상세 내역은 밝혀지지 않았다. 그러나 부인할 수 없는 점은 그 가짜 자살은 호평을 받던 TV 배우 리차드 브룩의 살인 직후에 곧바로 뒤이은 일이라는 것이다. 그러나 놀랍게도, 오늘의 미스터 홈즈는 창살 안에 머물고 있지는 않다._

_"사건은 다시 재개되었습니다." 야드의 샐리 도노반 경사는 말한다. "새로 드러난 증거들이 있고 추가 수사가 이루어질 겁니다. 하지만 미스터 홈즈는, 다시 반복드립니다만, 체포되지 않았고 정식으로 기소되지도 않았습니다."_

_그럼에도 불구하고, 그에 대한 형사상 고발은 임박해 있으며 좋지 못한 평판으로 인한 과거의 그림자가 아직 그대로 드리워져 있는 미스터 홈즈는 이미 곤경에 처해있다. 그러나 상황은 더욱 나쁜 방향으로 진행될 것이다. 런던으로의 - 그리고 산 자의 영역으로의 - 갑작스러운 그의 귀환은 아마도 그의 옛 동료이자 대변인이었던 닥터 존 H 왓슨과 지난 수요일 오후 런던 중심부 베이커가에 있는 미스터 홈즈의 마지막 주거지로 알려진 곳의 현관 바로 앞에 시신으로 발견되어 사망자로 확인된 왓슨의 여자친구 미즈 메리 S 모스턴이 납치되었던 것과 연결되어 있을 가능성이 대단히 크다. 일부는 그녀가 살해당한 섬뜩한 모습은 미스터 홈즈의 방식 바로 그대로라고 믿고 있다._

_"홈즈는 언제나 드라마틱했죠." 뉴 스코틀랜드 야드의 과학수사팀 팀장이자 미스터 홈즈의 악명높은 범죄들과 조심스럽게 고안된 거짓 사건들 뒤에 숨어있는 진실을 밝히는 일을 담당하고 있는 야드의 주요 수사원의 하나인 경찰 스코트 앤더슨은 말한다. "그의 거짓된 죽음은 - 성 바츠의 옥상에서 뛰어내린다는 식의 행위 말이죠. - 그의 그런 면을 확실하게 증명해주는 한가지 일일 겁니다. 또한 이런 식으로 의기양양한 귀환을 조직하는 것 역시 그에게 어울리는 일이죠. - 시기 적절하게 일어난 또 다른 끔찍한 범죄를 해결한다는 형태의 귀환 말입니다. 그런 식의 일들은 딱 그가 할 법한 일입니다. 전에도 그는 그렇게 했었구요."_

_어떤 사람들은 미스터 홈즈가 닥터 왓슨을 노린 이유는 미스터 홈즈가 마지막으로 선보인 거창한 속임수에 대한 진실을 그가 알고 있었으며 그것을 공공에 알리겠다고 협박하고 있었기 때문이라고 추측하고 있다._

_"만일 누군가 셜록 홈즈에 대한 진실을 쭉 알고 있었다고 한다면, 그건 왓슨일 겁니다." 뉴 스코틀랜드 야드의 딤목 경감이 말한다. "두 사람은 서로가 동료라는 식의 모습을 보여왔습니다만, 홈즈가 왓슨의 목줄을 짧게 움켜쥐고 있다는 건 분명했습니다. 감히 그 취미 탐정에게 거역할 용기를 끌어낸다든가, 영리함이 아닌 그의 다른 어떤 정체를 드러내려 한다면 왓슨에겐 좋지 못한 징조가 될 거라는 걸 전 알고 있었습니다."_

_"그(홈즈)는 언제나 예측 불허의 인물이었죠." 대학 시절 홈즈의 친구 중 하나인 세바스찬 윌크스가 회상한다. "영리하다는 건 의심의 여지가 없었습니다. 하지만 변덕스러웠죠. 솔직히 우리들은 모두 두려워했습니다. 우린 아무도 그가 무슨 짓을 할런 지 알 수가 없었습니다. 그래서 그와 거리를 두었죠. 불쌍한 왓슨이란 친구는 분명 그런 식의 자기 보호 감각은 없었나 봅니다."_

_홈즈가 주장하고 있는 납치 음모의 희생자로 열흘을 보낸 닥터 왓슨은 현재 성 바톨로뮤 병원에서 그 사고에서 입은 부상의 처치를 받고 있는 중이다. 그의 부상 정도나 그가 완전히 회복할 수 있는지에 대해선 알려지지 않고 있다._

_미스터 홈즈로부터의 논평은 현재로선 얻을 수 없다._

_이어지는 기사는 4면에._

마이크로프트 홈즈는 들고 있는 신문 아래쪽으로 한 쌍의 발이 보도 위에 멈추는 것을 보았다. 그리고 짜증스러운 어조의 말이 이어졌다. "당신은 신문에 대해 좀 더 정선된 취향을 가지고 계시리라 생각하고 있었습니다만."

그는 _The Sun_ 일 면의 모서리를 접어내려 DI 레스트라드의 못마땅한 얼굴을 보았다. 그는 헛기침을 한 뒤 신문을 접어 정리하기 시작했다. "전 대중의 의견을 주시하길 좋아합니다." 그가 말하는 동안 숨결이 뿌옇게 피어올라 안개와 섞여들었다. "그렇게 하지 않으면 제대로 된 방어를 조직할 수 없으니까요."

"쓰레기입니다. 그 기사 전부."

"그 기사엔 미즈 라일리가 평소 보여주던 눈부신 왜곡 솜씨가 부족하긴 하네요." 마이크로프트는 담담히 동의했다. "보통 그녀는 좀 더 세련된 편인데."

"그가 무슨 수퍼 악당이라도 되는 것 마냥 그리고 있더군요. 그가 존의 목숨을 구했다든가, 야드가 두 명의 _실제_ 범죄자들에 대한 수색을 개시했다든가, 우리 내부에서 이미 _아홉_ 명을 체포했다든가 하는 일엔 신경도 쓰지 않고요. 그녀는 그저 3년 전과 똑같은 거짓말에 계속 매달려 있을 뿐입니다."

"어째서 그러지 않겠습니까? 그 거짓말은 그녀의 커리어를 만들어줬지요."

"그녀는 진정한 저널리스트가 아닙니다. 그녀는 선정주의를 팝니다. 진실이 아니라."

"그녀는 신문을 팝니다." 마이크로프트가 그의 말을 고쳤다. 그는 애써 완벽하게 무심한 분위기를 꾸며내고 있었지만, 사실 그 아래에 숨겨져 있는 건 그저 역겹다는 감정 뿐이었다. "그래서 그들은 그녀에게 돈을 주는 겁니다. 진실을 위해서가 아니라. 아마도 조만간 셜록은 여성을 깔보는 일에 대해 교훈을 배우게 될 테지요. 단 한번이라도 불쾌하게 만들면, 그녀들은 발톱을 드러낼 겁니다. 미즈 라일리, 미즈 애들러, 그리고 당신네의 그 미즈 도노반 - "

"몰리는 아닙니다." 레스트라드가 말했다. "그녀는 그에게 있어서는 최고의 협력자 중 하나죠."

"아, 물론입니다." 그는 알겠다는 듯한 미소를 자제했다. "그런 비난조의 진술에 미즈 후퍼를 포함시킨다면 저의 불찰이 되겠지요."

추위로 붉어진 얼굴의 레스트라드가 더욱 얼굴을 붉히며 대화의 방향을 서둘러 바꾸려 하는 모습을 그는 재미있다는 듯이 바라보았다. "셜록이 그걸 읽었습니까?"

"그럴 것 같지는 않군요. 지금까지 계속 그는 탐욕스러운 기자들과 지나친 열정의 사진사들을 전부 피해오고 있습니다. 게다가, 이건 오늘 날짜의 신문이죠. 그는 새벽이 오기 전부터 쭉 삼층 대기실에 틀어박혀 있는 중입니다. 그나마 경감께서 그에게 샤워를 하고 몇시간쯤 수면을 취하라고 설득해 주셨더군요. 냄새가 간호사들에게까지 닿을 지경이었습니다."

"하지만 그게 _그에게_ 크게 도움이 되었는지는 모르겠네요." 레스트라드가 말했다. "그는 밤새도록 조바심을 쳤죠. 삼십분에 한번씩 도노반에게 전화를 걸어 경비 상태가 여전히 튼튼한지 확인했죠. 하지만 그녀는 정말로 잘 대처해냈습니다. 그에게 소리를 지른 건 딱 세 번뿐이었다고 그녀가 말하더군요."

"그녀는 쭉 야드의 대변인을 맡아왔었죠. 맞습니까?"

"맞습니다. 그녀는 언론을 다루는데 능숙하죠. 적어도 저보단 낫습니다. 전 그들이 싫습니다. 독수리떼들 같으니."

"그럼 미즈 라일리와 이야기를 나눈 다른 사람들은 어떻게 된 겁니까?"

화가 난 레스트라드는 양손을 주머니에 깊숙히 찔러넣고 체중을 다른 발쪽으로 옮기며 날카로운 시선을 던졌다. "앤더슨 그리고 딤목. 멍청한 놈들. 둘 다 똑같아요. 그들은 공식적인 대답이 _노 코멘트_ 라는 걸 아주 잘 알 겁니다. 오직 샐리 만이 언론과 이야기할 권리를 부여받고 있죠. 왜냐하면 _그녀_ 만이 오직 사실만을 굳게 고수할 수 있기 때문이죠. 리차드 브룩의 살인 사건은 다시 재개되었으며 셜록은 기소되지 않았다라는 사실 말입니다."

"앞으로 기소되게 될까요?"

레스트라드는 코를 훌쩍이며 걱정스러운 느낌으로 고개를 저었다. 시선은 멀리 젖어있는 도로를 향하고 있었다.

"그렉. 제 동생은 살인죄로 법정에 서게 되는 겁니까?"

"그런 식으로 가게 되긴 할 겁니다." 레스트라드는 마지못해 말했다. "많은 사람들은 그가 모리아티를 죽였다고 확신하고 있죠. 셜록이 지금 저지를 수 있는 최악의 선택은 다시 도망치는 겁니다. 하지만 그럴 일은 거의 없어뵈는 군요. 이젠 그렇겠지요?"

"존이 그에게 그렇게 하라고 말하지만 않는다면 그렇겠지요."

"그리고 그런 일은 일어나지 않을 겁니다. 왜냐하면 존은 그를 만나지 않을 테니까요."

"그럼 전부 괜찮다는 거군요." 마이크로프트는 냉소적으로 말했다.

"검찰 측에선 그럴듯한 이야기를 자아낼 겁니다." 레스트라드는 말을 이었다. "하지만 변호측에서도 확실한 사실들을 가지고 있겠죠. 존이 그동안 계속해서 사방에 알리려 애써왔던 것들 말입니다. 지문, 탄도 분석 결과, 발사각도. - 모든 것이 자살을 나타냅니다."

"오로지 짐 모리아티가 사이코 패스이며 리차드 브룩이 _아닌_ 경우에만 말이 되는 설명이죠. 그리고 당신이 그걸 증명하는 걸 도와줄 수 있는 최고의 인물은 바로, 경감, 배심원단들이 그 문제에 관해서는 가장 믿고 싶어하지 않을 그 사람일 겁니다."

"허! 생각보다는 비관주의자가 아니셨네요."

"죄송합니다. 이 모든 일에서 실낱같은 희망조차 거의 없었지요."

***

시간은 꾸준히 그리고 아무 일도 없이 흘러갔다. 그리고 셜록이 다시 존을 만날 수 있도록 초대받는 일은 없었다. 그는 다른 사람을 통해 그의 상태를 전해 들었다.

"아직도 유동식 만이예요." 그의 치료에 관해 보다 상세한 일상 내역까지 알려달라고 셜록이 꼬여낸 간호사 하나가 말했다. "요거트와 젤리 약간, 그리고 물을 많이 마셔요. 하지만 제대로 넘기는 덴 어려움을 겪고 있어요. 그건 그러니까..... 이런 식의 폭행을 당한 희생자로선 드문 일도 아니죠. 애타게 음식을 찾고는 있지만 입에서 목 아래로 넘기질 못해요."

또 다른 때에는 몰리에게 접근해 말을 걸었다. "혈액 검사와 그 외 다른 테스트 결과를 슬쩍 훔쳐봤어요." 그녀는 얼굴을 붉히며 고백했다. "걱정할 일은 아무 것도 없어요, 그러니까, 아시죠? 그 쪽 질병들에 관한 문제 말예요. 어느 정도 그건 기적이에요. 미스터 허쉬가 지금까지 .. 그러니까.. 음.. 어쨌든, 제일 최악인 부분은 저혈당과 고나트륨이예요. 고나트륨혈증이죠. 하지만 양쪽 다 예상하던 바예요. 거의 먹지도 마시지도 못했던 그의 상태를 생각해보면요. 그래서 의사들은 몸 안의 전해질 불균형에 대해 처치 중이에요. 정맥주사를 통해 포도당과 식염수를 투여해서 몸 안의 여러가지를 원래 그래야 하는 상태로 되돌리려 하고 있죠. 하지만 최악은 그게 전부예요, 셜록. 정말이요."

"이걸 들으면 기뻐하실 것 같네요." 그의 존재가 이젠 익숙한 풍경이 된 복도에서 그를 치나쳐 가던 또 다른 간호사가 말했다. "당신 친구분은 점점 더 몸을 잘 움직일 수 있게 되어가고 있어요. 오늘은 휠체어를 가져다 달라고 하시더군요. 침대를 벗어날 수 있을 때를 위해서요."

"오늘 아침엔 정신과 의사가 찾아왔었네." 레스트라드가 그에게 말했다. "아론 피버디라는 남자야. 존은, 음, 꺼지라고 말했지. 내 생각에 그는 아직 이야기를 할 준비가 되지 않은 것 같아."

그는 성 메리 수녀원의 지하에서 일어났었던 일에 관해서 레스트라드든 혹은 그 누구에게든 이야기하고 싶어 하지 않았다. 레스트라드는 재촉하지 않았다. 존은 이미 용의자의 신원을 확인해주었다. 그리고 그들 중 하나가 체포될 때까진 그의 증언은 엄밀히 말해 꼭 필요한 조건은 아니었다. 게다가 조리실 및 기타 다른 곳에서 발견된 증거 만으로 - 존과 메리 자신의 신체에 있던 증거를 포함해 - 형사들이 그 열흘간에 일어났던 일에 관해 꽤나 확실한 그림을 그리기엔 충분했다.

하지만 그는 그동안 겪어낸 모든 일들을 존이 어떻게 내면화하고 있을지 걱정이 되었다. 그리고 그의 고립 상태가 도움이 될지 어떨지에 대해. 이만하면 고립은 충분한 건 아닌지? 게다가 만일 존에게 선택지가 있다고 한다면 과연 그는 누구를 의지하려 할까? 직계 가족 중에선 그가 살아있는 마지막 사람이었고 아무런 가까운 친척도 친구도 없었다. 성 엘리자베스의 직원들이 꽃과 카드를 보내왔지만 그는 그들 중 누구와도 가깝지 않았다. 그래서 소수의 그룹으로 한번 찾아오겠다고 전해오는 것 이상의 시도는 아무도 하지 않았다. 그리고 그가 누구와도 만나고 싶지 않다고 말한 뒤에 다시 물어오는 일은 없었다. 수년 전 친구로서의 인연이 끊어진 레스트라드에겐 의지하지 않을 것이다. 설사 레스트라드가 얼마나 간절하게 그 우정을 다시 세우고 싶어하는지 그가 알고 있다고 할 지라도. 그리고 셜록에게는 의지하지도 않을 것이고, 의지할 수도 없었다.

레스트라드는 간신히 존과 이야기를 나눴던 몇번의 기회에서 존의 절제하는 얼굴 뒤에 무엇이 벌어지고 있는지 거의 읽어낼 수가 없었다. 남자는 고문을 당했다. 잔혹하게 강간 당했다. 그것도 한번 이상일 가능성이 컸다. 사랑하는 이가 살해 당하는 걸 목격했다. 셜록이 살아있다는 충격에 괴로워했다. 그리고 매 초 시간이 흘러가는 순간마다 자신의 존재가 현실이며 결코 그 어느 것도 되돌릴 수 없다는 사실을 느끼며 그 곳, 아무런 기쁨도 없는 방에 누워있다. 그럼에도 그는 아무 것도 느끼지 않는 것처럼 보였다. 그것은 무감각일까, 공허일까? 슬픔이 찾아오게 되는 걸까? 아니면 아픔? 공포? 혹은 아무 것도 남지 않을 정도로 산산조각이 되어 들리지도 않고 보이지도 않는 깊은 곳에 파고 들어 그저 인간의 형체를 가진 빈 껍데기가 되고 마는 걸까?

그는 아무말도 않고 있었다. 그래서 아무도 알 수가 없었다. 닥터 피버디는 의학적 처치의 일환으로 그에 대한 자살 방지 감시를 실시하도록 했고, 그가 중환자실를 벗어나 일반 병실로 내려가도 좋다는 허락을 내리지 않았으며, 항우울제를 권했다. 후자에 대해선 존은 거절했다.

그래서 레스트라드는 어느 음울한 오후 바츠에서 걸려온 전화를 예측하지 못하고 있었다. 존이 그를 부르고 있었다. 그는 이야기하고 싶어했다.

"그가 당신과 이야기를 하겠다고 했어요." 그의 의사중 하나가 복도에서 경감을 가로막고 말했다. "하지만 당신 뿐입니다. 다른 경관은 안된답니다."

"그건 문제가 되지 않을 겁니다." 레스트라드가 말했다. 그는 아무도 함께 데려오지 않은 상태였다.

"그리고 그는 중환자실에 머물고 싶어하지 않습니다. 간호사들은 내켜하질 않죠. 하지만 이제 그는 충분히 건강해졌습니다. 그리고 솔직히 전 그가 얼마나 열심히 몸을 움직이며 다니려 하는지 보게 되어 기쁩니다. 그와 만나실 수 있도록 북측 건물에 작은 회의실을 준비해놨습니다. 여기서 멀지 않죠. 간호사가 휠체어로 그를 그곳으로 데려갔습니다. 당신이 도착하면 그녀는 밖에서 기다리게 될 겁니다. 하지만 가능한 짧게 부탁드리겠습니다. 그가 피곤해 하거나 불편해 하는 것 같거든 그에게 그냥 다음에 계속하자고 말하고 간호사를 불러주세요."

레스트라드는 동의했다.

그는 약속된 시간에 지정된 방에 도착해 이미 존이 그곳에 와 있는 걸 발견했다. 그는 방 가운데에 놓인 긴 테이블 근처에 휠체어 위에 앉아 있었다. 테이블은 열 명은 앉을 수 있는 것이었다. 간호사는 그의 뒤편에 달려있는 정맥주사의 튜브들이 그가 몸을 움직여도 서로 걸리적거리지 않도록 조정하고 있었다.

오늘 그의 피부는 약간 더 혈색이 돌고 있었고 그의 눈은 보다 또렷했다. 나름의 향상이었다. 하지만 레스트라드는 아직도 그를 바라보는 것이 힘들다는 걸 깨달았다. 유감스러운 자연의 법칙 중 하나에 충실하게도 신체란 부서지긴 쉬웠고 낫기는 어려웠다. 존의 몸은 그 사실에 대한 하나의 증거였다.

하지만 그의 그 통탄할 모습에 어지러워진 마음을 존에게 보여줄 수는 없었다. "안녕한가, 존." 레스트라드는 일상적인 어조를 내려 애를 쓰며 말했다. 그리고나선 거짓말. "좋아 뵈는군." 그는 미소를 지으면서 그의 드러난 팔에 가볍게 찢어진 상처라든가, 목에 아물어 가는 부상, 혹은 살짝 뒤틀려진 코에 대해선 알아차리지 못한 척 했다. 그리고 그의 등이나 가슴 혹은 그 어느 곳인가에 있을 봉합에 대해서 상상하지 않으려 애썼다. 두부의 봉합은 드문 드문 머리카락을 밀어냈던 자리를 채우며 새로 나기 시작한 어두운 금발에 가려져 있었다. 양 손목은 아직도 붕대가 감긴 채로 무릎 위에 놓여있었다. 과거 짧게 방문했던 때, 그는 존이 손목을 구부리지 않기 위해 조심하고 있다는 걸 눈여겨 봤었다.

존은 그의 말이 옳다라기 보단 그냥 알겠다는 뜻으로 고개를 끄덕였다. 그리고 그에 대한 언급은 하지 않았다. 대신 그는 헛기침을 했다. "그는 아직 여기 있나요?" 그는 레스트라드와 시선을 마주치지 않고 물었다.

그건 그가 레스트라드를 볼 때마다 매번 묻는 질문이었다. 때론 그들의 짧은 대화의 서두에서, 때론 끝에서. 하지만 잊는 일은 없었다. 레스트라드는 아직도 왜인지는 잘 알 수 없었다. 왜냐하면, 그는 결코 그를 보겠다는 요구는 하지 않았기 때문이었다.

레스트라드는 평소에 하던 대답을 그대로 했다. "그래. 바로 복도 저 아래쪽에 있네."

테이블의 보이지 않는 어느 지점에 시선을 고정한 채 마음을 다지고 그는 말했다. "그가 지금 여기에 있었으면 합니다."

레스트라드는 그를 바라보았다. "정말인가?"

"기다리겠습니다."

그들은 간호사를 보냈다. 그녀는 떠나기 전 테이블 위 존의 손이 닿을 만한 곳에 빨대를 꽂은 물 한잔을 올려 놓았다. 그러나 그는 그걸 무시했다. 그러는 동안 레스트라드는 존의 건너편 의자 하나를 테이블로 끌어당겨 자리에 앉았다. "그럼, 얘기를 할 만한 기력이 생긴 것 같나보지?" 그가 물었다.

존은 그 언급 역시 무시했다. "사람들 말로, 총을 맞으셨다고요."

레스트라드는 손을 흔들었다. "아니, 그건 아무 것도 아니야. 한 시간 정도 움직이지 못했던 게 다야." 그는 마치 _경찰 생활의 일상_ 에 불과하다는 듯 미소지었다. 사실을 말하자면, 그건 그의 첫 경험이었다. 총격을 겪어보지 않은 건 아니었지만 실제로 총에 맞은 건 이번이 처음이었다. 규칙에 따라 그는 그 문제에 관해 야드의 심리 상담가와 만남을 가지고 있는 중이었다. 악몽을 꾸기 시작했다는 점을 볼 때 그의 생각엔 괜찮은 일일 것 같았다. 그렇게 된 이유는 그저 살인 무기로 공격을 받았다는 점 뿐만이 아니라 지금까지 있었던, 그러니까, 그 모든 일 때문이기도 했다. 그 일주일은 극도로 힘든 한 주였다. 존에겐 지옥같은 열흘 간이었을테고. 그는 과연 존은 밤에 어떤 꿈을 꿀지 궁금해졌다.

"그건 - " 존은 진정하기 위해 숨을 들이켰다. 마치 실제 이름을 부른다는 일이 뭔가 큰 댓가를 부르기라도 한다는 것 같아 보였다. - "피트였죠?"

"피터 콜드웰. 맞네."

"그리고 당신이 그를 사살했고요."

레스트라드는 더이상 미소짓고 있지 않았다. "그래, 그랬지."

"좋습니다."

그 순간 문이 다시 열렸다. 그리고 자신 없이 셜록이 방 안에 들어오다가는, 문간 바로 앞에 발을 멈추었다. 처음엔 그는 마치 자신이 바로 그 방에 있다는 사실을 깨닫고 놀라기라도 한 것처럼, 약간 어쩔 바를 모르는 것 같아 보였다. 분명 그는 소환을 기대하지 못하고 있었던 것이다. 그는 레스트라드가 자리하고 있는 것조차 인식하고 있지 못하는 것 같았다. 그의 시선이 곧장 존에게 향했다. 존은 그와 시선을 쭉 시선을 마주했다. 아무도 말을 꺼내지 않았다. 그리고 레스트라드는 아무 말도 없이 방 안을 감돌고 있는 너무나 무거운 긴장감에 거의 질식할 것 같은 기분이 들었다.

셜록은 방 안으로 들어와 자리에 앉으라는 허락이 주어지길 기다리고 있는 건지 어떤지 모르겠지만, 존은 그렇게 해 줄 생각이 없었다. 그런 식으로 그들은 눈도 깜빡하지 않은 채 아무 표정도 없이 서로의 얼굴을 마주했다. 더이상 침묵의 압박을 견디지 못한 레스트라드가 마침내 정적을 깰 때까지 계속.

"문을 닫게, 셜록. 그리고 와서 앉게."

그러자 셜록은 의자를 골라야 할 처지가 되었다. 그의 얼굴에 갈등이 분명하게 드러나는 동안, 레스트라드는 그 당황하는 모습에서 시선을 돌릴 수 밖엔 없었다. 존의 휠체어 바로 옆에 앉는 다는 건 두 사람이 더는 공유하고 있지 못한 그런 특별한 종류의 친밀함을 상정하는 것이었다. 테이블의 상석 쪽에 앉는 건 그에게 주어지지 않은 권한을 뜻할 것 같았고, 그렇다고 레스트라드의 곁에 앉자니 존을 홀로 반대쪽에 남겨두는 냉담함으로 보이게 될 것이었다. 다른 어디에 앉든지 다 마찬가지로 차라리 그가 방 안에 없는 편이 나을 것 같았다. 결국 그는 존 곁의 자리를 선택했다. 그러나 그는 한쪽으로 의자를 끌어당겨 두 사람 사이에 더 넓은 공간을 만들어냈다.

마침내 그가 자리에 앉았을 때쯤 레스트라드는 다시 디지털 녹음기를 꺼내놓고 있었다. "신경이 쓰이나?" 그는 존에게 물었다.

존은 그렇지 않다는 뜻으로 고개를 저었다. 그는 더이상 셜록을 바라보고 있지 않았다.

"그럼 이제 우린 전부 같은 이해를 공유하고 있다고 생각하겠네." 레스트라드는 말했다. "이야기는 언제든 멈추고 나중에 다시 시작할 수 있어." 두 남자는 고개를 끄덕였다. "존, 난 자네에게 자네가 본 것, 들은 것, 그 밖에 자네가 기억할 수 있는 여러가지 상세에 대해 질문을 할 걸세. 만일 뭔가 대답하고 싶지 않거나 나중으로 미루고 싶다면 그냥 그렇다고만 말을 하게."

존은 헛기침을 하고는 준비가 되었다는 표시로 살짝 턱을 들어 올렸다. 레스트라드는 녹음 버튼을 눌렀다. 그러자 빨간 불이 빛났다.

"런던 경찰청 그렉 레스트라드 경감." 그는 기계에 대고 말했다. "포터가 116번지 거주 닥터 존 H 왓슨과의 인터뷰, 오늘 날짜는 2014년 11월 1일. 시간 1600. 또한..... 런던 거주 미스터 셜록 홈즈가 함께 자리함."

그들은 가장 첫 시작, 존이 Grant & Chapman's 안에 발을 디디기 전부터 시작했다. 그것이 가장 논리적인 시작점이기도 했지만 거기부터 이야기를 시작하는 것으로 인해 레스트라드는 덜 힘들고 보다 표준적인 질문으로 대화를 시작할 수 있었다. 감시 당하고 있다는 걸 알아차렸었나? 아니오. 누군가와 우연히 마주친 적이 있었나? 아는 사람을 본 적은? 낯선이와의 다툼은? 없습니다. 택시에 타기 전까지 그날 특이하다고 생각했던 일이 있는가? 없습니다. 캐비에 대해 기억하고 있는 것은?

"요크셔 말투였습니다." 존이 말했다. "중년에 짧은 회색 머리. 은색의 금속테 안경. 아마 5피트 11인치쯤에 건장한 체구, 커다란 코. 어쩌면 제가 그걸 부러뜨렸을지도 모르겠네요."

그는 그 골목길로 차를 타고 가서 밖으로 끌어내졌던 일에 대해 이야기했다. _도망쳤어야 했어요_ , 그는 말했다. _바로 그때, 도망쳤어야 했어요._ 하지만 그 외에는 일어났던 일에 대한 해설은 거의 하지 않았다. 대신 그는 아무런 열의 없이 간결하게, 마치 상관에게 보고하는 군인처럼 기억나는 대로 사실을 나열했다. 그가 구성하는 서술은 마치 그가 실제로 그 일부가 아닌 것처럼 보이게 했다. 마치 멀리서 그 일을 바라보고 있었던 듯이. 창문 너머 혹은 TV를 보고 있었던 것 처럼. 그의 집중은 그 네 명의 남자들에게 향해 있었다. - 그들의 외양, 성격, 말투, 버릇같은 것들. 그리고 그들이 정보를 끌어내기 위해 사용했던 수단에 대해 설명하는 경우에도 그 상세한 내용은 오로지 그 남자들에 대한 것들을 더 자세히 설명하기 위해서 이루어졌다. 그는 고문의 자세한 내용은 생략하거나 매우 의학적인 용어만을 사용해 언급했다. 그가 겪었던 두려움이나 심한 괴로움에 대해선 어떤 언급도 전혀 하지 않았다. 사실, 레스트라드가 잘못 보고 있는 것이 아니라면 (그리고 그는 셜록 역시 알아차리고 있으리라 확인했다.), 존은 거의 스스로를 일인칭으로 지칭하는 일이 없었다. "그들은 내게 거의 먹을 것을 주지 않았습니다."라고 말해야 할 때면, "그들은 대단히 적은 음식을 제공했습니다."라는 말로 대신했다. "그들이 내 오른발을 칼로 베었습니다."라는 말 대신, "그들은 먼저 오른발을 베었고, 다음은 왼발이었습니다."라고 말했다. 그가 스스로 하고 있는 서술 속에서 존 왓슨은 배경 인물에 지나지 않았다.

그러니까 이건 바로 대응 기제였다. 레스트라드는 전에 이런 걸 본 적이 있었다. 충격적인 일을 겪었던 몇몇 희생자들은 오직 그 사건에 연관한 극한의 감정들만을 기억했다. - 두려움, 아픔, 초조함같은. 그러나 그들의 경우 그 사건 자체에 대해선 그다지 기억하지 못했다. 다른 희생자들의 경우엔 기억 전체를 완전히 막아버리기도 했다. 존의 경우는 어떤 식이지는 금새 알 수 있었다. 그는 자기 자신과 거리를 둠으로서 자신이 겪은 경험에 대한 극한의 상세를 기억하고 있었다. 눈가리개를 하고 걸어갔던 걸음의 숫자, 알렉산더 슬로우의 신발 색깔, 피터 콜드웰의 전화기 제조사, 세바스찬 모란의 숨결에서 나는 냄새. 또한 그는 거의 완벽에 가깝게 대화 내역을 기억하고 있었다.

" _우리는 같아_." 그는 테이블 중앙의 한 점을 바라보며 아무 어조없이 말했다. "그는 그걸 반복해서 말했습니다. _너와 나는 완전히 똑같아_ 라고."

셜록은 걱정스러운 듯이 자리를 고쳐 앉았지만 침묵을 쭉 지켰다.

그러나 그 상세의 완벽함은 그가 자신이라 인정하기를 회피하고 있는 그 희생자가 더욱 심한 굶주림과 갈증에 시달리고 겪게 되는 고통이 심화됨에 따라 점점 줄어들기 시작했다. 그는 누가 무슨 말을 했었는지 혹은 렉스의 테이저가 먼저였는지 피트의 라이터가 먼저였는지, 토마토 캔이었는지 검정콩의 캔이었는지 같은 식의 일에 대해 확신하지 못하기 시작했다. 그러고나서 이야기 속에서 존은 모란이 메리를 데리고 들어온 순간에 도달했다. 그제서야 마침내 그의 군인으로서의 가면에 금이 가고 목소리가 흔들렸다.

"혹시." 레스트라드는 부드럽게 말했다. "일단 이쯤에서 좀 쉬어야 할 지도 모르겠군."

" _아니오_." 존이 말했다. 그의 시선이 뚫어지게 레스트라드를 바라보았다. "전 이걸 딱 _한번_ 만 할 생각입니다."

그 시점에서부터 진술은 더욱 힘들어졌다. 레스트라드는 이야기가 앞으로 계속 전진하기 위해선 자신이 좀 더 질문을 해야한다는 걸 깨달았다. 그에 대한 존의 대답은 드문드문 산발적으로 이루어지기 시작했으며 그는 말하는 것에도 듣는 것에도 더욱 괴로워 했다. 메리가 살해당한 시점에 점점 가까워지자 결국 전혀 말을 할 수 없게 되어버렸다. 레스트라드가 쭉 그렇지 않을까 생각하며 두려워했던 대로, 존은 메리가 죽는 것을 보았던 것이다. 바로 그 행위를 목격했던 것이다. 그는 그것을 기억하고 있었다. 레스트라드는 그가 그것을 떠올리고 있는 모습을 바라보고 있었다. 그의 모든 근육이 굳어지고 눈에선 빛이 났다. 한참동안 그의 목은 한마디 소리도 내지 못할 정도로 딱딱히 굳어졌다. 그렇긴 했지만 그는 끝까지 갈 때까지 멈추지 않으려 했다.

셜록의 경우는 뻣뻣하게 의자에 앉아 한쪽 손의 손톱으로 자신의 다른쪽 손등을 긁어내리며, 직접적이 아니라 시야의 가장자리를 통해 존을 바라보며 이야기를 듣고 있었다. 몇번쯤 그는 스스로 질문을 던졌다. (그것은 레스트라드가 내놓는 질문들이 더 중요한 점들을 몇가지 놓치고 있는 것이 명백한 경우에 이루어졌다.) 그러나 웅얼거리는 수준 밖에 되지 않는 그의 어조는 마치 자신이 말을 해도 좋은지 어떤지 허락을 구하고 있는 것처럼 보였다. 그가 질문을 던질 때면, 존은 숨을 죽였고 그의 손가락이 주먹 안으로 말려들어갔다. 대답을 귀를 기울이는 셜록의 시선은 이전보다 더 의식적으로 테이블 중앙의 보이지 않는 점에 고정되어졌다. 그리고 그 질문들에 대한 대답은 셜록이 아닌 레스트라드를 향해 이루어졌다. 셜록의 질문이 너덧번 있은 다음에야 비로소 레스트라드는 셜록이 방에 도착한 후 존은 단 한번도, 마치 셜록이 실제로 이 방에 존재하고 있지 않은 것처럼, 단 한번도 그의 쪽을 바라본 적이 없었다는 걸 문득 깨달았다. 그는 다시 한번 궁금해졌다. 어째서 이 개인적인 폭로의 장에 셜록이 초대되었던 것일까? 그가 이곳에 자리하는 걸 존이 원하고 있었다고는 전혀 보이지 않는 이런 상황에서.

몇 번쯤은 그가 직접 나서서 셜록을 방에서 내쫓기 일보 직전까지도 갔다.

"첫번째 폭행이 있고난 뒤에," 실리스가 채워진 뒤 있었던 일에 대한 존의 모호한 암시가 있은 뒤 레스트라드는 대단히 조심스럽게 말했다. "그 외에도 더 있었나?"

존은 마치 어떤 설명할 수 없는 압력을 덜어내려는 듯이 반무의식적으로 자리를 고쳐앉았다. 한 손이 떨리기 시작했다. 그래서 그는 그것을 멈추기 위해 다른 손을 그 위에 가져다 덮었다. 팔의 근육은 계속해서 꿈틀거리고 있었다. "네."

그는 인칭대명서를 배제시키는 존의 방식을 주의깊게 적용했다. "다시 허쉬가 가해자였나?"

"네."

"그가 유일한 가해자였나?"

존은 침을 삼켰다. 그는 이 사이로 혀를 살짝 긁어내리고는 대답했다. "모란도."

"슬로우나 콜드웰은?"

"아니오."

존은 그 문제에 대해선 더 이상의 상세를 제공하려 하지 않고 있었다. 어쨌든 그건 의사나 상담사와 나누어야 하는 종류의 문제이기도 했다. 그래서 레스트라드가 다음으로 넘어가려하는 순간, 셜록이 끼어들어왔다.

"몇 번이었지?"

레스트라드는 존의 호흡이 갑작스럽게 더욱 거칠어지는 걸 볼 수 있었다. "괜찮네, 존. 대답할 필요 없어."

"다섯번 이상인가?" 셜록은 레스트라드를 무시하며 물었다.

존은 이제 그들의 어느쪽도 바라보지 못하고 있었다. 그는 희미하게 고개를 끄덕였다.

"열 번 이상?"

"셜록 - " 레스트라드가 말했다.

"모릅니다." 존은 작은 목소리로 말했다.

"그들이 촬영을 했나?"

"맙소사, 셜록. 그만하게." 레스트라드가 이를 악물며 말했다. 존은 현저하게 창백해져 있었고 그의 눈썹에 땀이 맺혀 있었다. 그는 마치 토하기라도 할 것 같아 보였다.

그러나 그는 대답했다. 디지털 녹음기가 잡아냈을지 의심스러울 정도로 너무나 작은 소리로. "몇 번인가."

셜록의 다음 질문은 레스트라드를 향한 것이었다. "현장에선 존의 전화기를 찾아냈습니까?"

"우리가 찾아낸 유일한 전화기는" 레스트라드는 간결히 말했다. "아서 도일의 것이었네."

셜록은 고민하는 듯 엄지손톱을 깨물며 똑바로 의자에 몸을 기대어 앉았다.

그 대화 이후로 존은 조용해졌다. 더 이상의 질문에 대답할 수도, 대답하고 싶지도 않은 것 같았다. 어쩌면 그 어떤 이미지와 환각, 절대 현실이어선 안 될 몇몇 기억들이 엉망진창으로 얽혀진 것 이상으론 아무 것도 기억할 수 없었기 때문일지도 몰랐다. 그는 이동하게 될 예정이었던 새 장소가 어디인지 그들에게 말해줄 수 없었다. 그가 그 일에 관한 그들의 대화를 엿듣기는 했었는지도 확실하지 않았다. 사실, 그는 구출되었던 바로 그날 밤 그들이 자신을 이동시킬 계획을 꾸미고 있었다는 것조차 알지 못하고 있었다.

오랜 시간이 흐르고 레스트라드는 디지털 녹음기로 손을 뻗어 전원을 껐다. "고맙네, 존." 그가 말했다. "쉽지는 않았겠지. 하지만 자네가 우리에게 말해준 것들은.... 분명 도움이 될 거야."

셜록은 음울하게 고개를 끄덕였다. 그의 눈은 들끓고 있었다.

"피곤하군요." 존이 마른 입술을 축이며 말했다. 그는 간호사가 가져다 놓은 머그를 한 입도 마시지 않았다. 손조차 대지 않았다.

확실히 그는 기진해 보였다. 레스트라드는 일어나 간호사를 부르려 했다. 그러나 존이 먼저 그를 막았다.

"날 방으로 데려다 줘, 셜록." 그가 말했다.

셜록은 놀란 감정을 존이 있는 방향으로 살짝 고개를 돌린 것 정도로 자제해 냈다. 그리고 그는 레스트라드가 재촉하는 표정을 던지고 나서야 자리에서 일어났다. 그는 존의 휠체어 뒤로 향해 자신없는 손길로 손잡이를 잡았다. 그러는동안 레스트라드는 자리에 일어나 재킷의 윗단추를 잠갔다. 녹음기는 주머니 속에 밀어넣었다.

"그럼, 난 아마 내일쯤 다시 들르면 될까?" 그는 존에게 물었다. 존은 동의의 뜻으로 고개를 끄덕였다.

방을 나서기 전 레스트라드는 의미가 담긴 표정을 보일 생각으로 셜록과 시선을 맞추려 애를 썼다. 그러나 셜록의 주목은 계속 휠체어에 탄 남자에게 고정되어 있었다. 그래서 그는 먼저 밖으로 나가 간호사에게 셜록 홈즈가 존을 다시 중환자실로 되돌아가는 일을 도와주게 되었다고 말했다.

***

셜록은 침묵 속에서 휠체어와 링겔대 양쪽 모두를 주의하며 복도를 따라 천천히 존의 휠체어를 밀었다. 두사람 모두에게 그 길은 굉장히 먼 거리처럼 보였다.

그들이 319호실 문에 도착하자, 간호사 하나가 존이 돌아온 걸 알아차리고 복도를 따라 접근해오기 시작했다. 그러나 존은 손을 저어 그녀를 되돌려 보냈다. 그는 이젠 끊임없는 의료진의 감독이 필요하지 않을 정도는 건강해져 있었다. 그러나 그의 의사들은 그를 중환자실에서 완전히 이동시킨다는 아이디어에 관해선 정신과 의사의 허락도 아직 내려져 있지 않은 만큼 아직까진 그렇게 편안하게 생각하지 않고 있었다. 그는 여전히 수분 보충을 위해 식염수 주사를 꽂고 있었고 통증은 시간당 5밀리그램의 몰핀으로 저지하고 있었다. 세 사람의 만남엔 거의 두시간이 소모되긴 했지만, 존은 지금 사실 필요로 하고 있는지 아닌지는 몰라도 딱히 고통의 경감을 찾고 있지는 않았다.

셜록은 문을 밀어 연 다음 그의 휠체어를 안으로 밀며 침대로 향했다.

"창가로." 존이 말했다.

고분고분 셜록은 휠체어를 돌려서 줄줄히 늘어선 빈 침대를 지나 방의 반대편에 있는 창문가로 향했다. 그는 거기에 존의 휠체어를 멈춘 다음, 오렌지색의 커튼을 젖히고 블라인드를 열었다. 그리고 존이 회색의 축축한 세상을 내려다 볼 수 있도록 옆으로 물러나 섰다.

일이분쯤 시간이 흐르는 동안 들린 유일한 소리는 기계의 웅웅거림과 유리창을 때리는 물방울 소리 뿐이었다. 존의 어깨 너머 두 발짝 뒤에 떨어져 있는 셜록의 검고 유령 같은 형체는 유리에 비춰진 존을 바라보며 깊은 비탄을 견디고 있는 것처럼 보이는 그 둔감한 가면 뒤에 어떤 일이 벌어지고 있을지 궁금해했다.

"존." 그는 부드럽게 말했다. "네가 아까 말했던 것들 말인데 - "

"말하지 마, 셜록." 존이 말했다.

그의 입이 다물어졌다.

"그냥 여기 있어. 그냥.... 그냥 아무 말도 하지 마."

멀리에서 앞으로 다가올 폭풍을 약속하는 천둥소리가 우르릉거렸다.

 


	28. 경계 공간

**DAYS ONWARD 계속 이어지는 나날들**

한밤중 때때로 존은 다리가 지끈거리고 등이 불 붙는 것 같은 심한 아픔에 잠에서 깨어났다. 그 밖의 불편함들도 다시 모습을 드러내고 있었다. 통증은 약을 투여받을때조차 완전히 가라앉는 일이 절대 없이 꾸준히 욱신거렸다. 마치 그의 모든 부분이 부상을 입었다는 걸 고집스럽게 알리려 하는 것처럼. 그는 옆으로 몸을 돌려 누워 칼로 베여 봉합된 등을 조금이나마 편하게 만들고 싶었다. 그러나 옆으로 눕는 일은 부러진 갈비뼈에 압력을 가해 날카롭게 찌르는 통증을 불러 일으켜 그가 숨을 헐떡이게 했다. 그렇다고 다른 쪽으로 눕자니 부상당한 다리가 눌렸다. 그리고 엎드릴 수도 없었다. 그건 지나치게 약점을 드러내 보이는 자세였다.

손 가까운 곳에 모르핀 제어장치가 있었다. 그걸로 스스로 조절할 수 있었다. 그리고 이젠 더이상 손이 묶여있지도 않았다. 그러나 그는 거의 그것을 조절하지 않았다. 그 뒤에 따라오는 메스꺼움과 어지러움, 발한이 싫었다. 그러나 때로는 모든 게 너무나 힘들어지기도 했다. 지금조차 그는 스스로 버틸 수 있으리라 생각하는 상태와 당장이라도 눈물을 터트리기 시작할 것 같은 상태의 경계선에 서 있었다. 그냥 버튼을 눌러 약을 몸 속에 밀어 넣고 마치 치유된 것 같은 거짓 감각이 느껴지게 할 수도 있었다. 그러나 그는 알고 있었다. 그런 일시적인 완화를 얻는다해도 무지근하고 끝없는 아픔은 여전히 느껴지리라는 걸. 우스꽝스럽지만 마치 약은 그에게 거짓말을 하고 있는 것 같은 기분이 들었다. 그는 차라리 모든 걸 그저 느끼는 편을 선택할 것이다. 적어도 정직한 고통 쪽을.

잠드는데 도움이 되도록 빛이 낮춰져 있었다. 그러나 잠을 잘 수가 없었다. 그는 힘없이 머리를 오른쪽으로 돌렸다가, 한 의사가 그를 향해 등을 진 채로 가까운 카운터 앞에 서 있는 것을 보았다. 그는 등을 구부리고 뭔가를 서류판에 적고 있었다. 아마도 기록을 하고 있는 것이리라. 어쩌면 지시 사항을 남기고 있는지도 몰랐다. 무슨 상관이겠는가? 존은 물어볼 수 있었고, 실제로 _물어본 적도_ 있었다. 자신의 상태와 치료법에 관해서. 그러나 그들은 의료 전문가로서의 그의 과거에 대해선 조금도 신경쓰지 않고 그저 일반적인 비전문가용 응답과 존 자신도 한때 사용하던 환자 대상의 태도 만을 보여주었을 뿐이었다. 그저 그들은 계속 그가 잘 하고 있으며 좋아질 거라고만 말했다. 거짓이 늘어날 수록 그는 계속해서 어둠에 잠겨 있게 되었다.

그래서 그는 모르핀 버튼을 무시했다. 그는 그걸 원하지 않았다. 그러나 목이 말랐다. 아마 정맥 주사가 그의 신체에 수분을 계속 투여하고 있는 중이겠지만, 마른 입술을 축이는데는 거의 도움이 되지 않았다. 그는 약간의 물을 넘길 수 있게 되었다. - 빨대가 아닌 컵으로 - 끔찍한 갈증이 겨우 충족되는 정도에 불과했다. 입술과 혀, 목구멍 전체가 마치 아프간의 대기를 숨쉬고 있는 것 같은 기분이 들었다. 치아 사이에선 모래가, 입술엔 땀이 말라붙은 짠기가 느껴지는 것만 같았다. 그러나 숨을 들이킬 때면 페퍼민트의 냄새가 났다.

"전 -" 그는 성대가 부딪혀 긁히는 것 같은 기분을 느끼며 입을 열었다. "물 좀 주시겠습니까. 마실 물을 좀."

의사는 그의 말을 듣지 못한 듯 계속 뭔가를 쓰고 있었다.

침대 옆의 협탁을 바라보자 어느 간호사가 두고 간 물잔이 보였다. 그것은 손이 닿을 거리를 딱 벗어난 곳에 있었다. 그리고 어쨌든 빨대로 마시고 싶은 기분이 아니기도 했다. 그는 숨을 한번 들이키고 가볍게 기침을 한 다음 다시 입을 열었다. "실례합니다. 물을 좀?"

이번엔 그의 말을 들었는지 의사가 반쯤 몸을 돌렸다. 그러나 그의 얼굴은 여전히 그림자에 가려 있었다. "알겠지만, 닥터 왓슨." 그는 쓰고 있던 필기구를 존에게 들어 보여주며 말했다. "I, O, U라는 문자 없이는 _넌 내 거야 you are mine_ 라는 문장은 쓸 수 없어."

그 메스의 끝이 낮춰져 있는 조명을 반사하며 빛을 냈다.

갑작스러운 패닉이 그의 목을 조여왔다. 원시적인 공포가 그에게 달아나라고 말하는 동시에 그를 옭아매었다. 우선 침대에서 뛰어내릴 생각으로 몸부림쳐봤지만 무시무시한 고통이 그의 온 몸에 - 피부, 근육, 뼈, 신경에 - 다시 깨어나 그를 침대 위에서 꼼짝하지 못하게 했다. 갑작스럽게 쭈그러든 폐는 제대로 비명을 지를 만큼의 숨이 들이켜지지 않았다. 필사적으로 그는 호출 버튼을 찾아 더듬었다.

  
세바스찬 모란이 그것을 쳐서 떨어뜨리자 버튼이 침대 가장자리로 떨어져서는 달랑거리며 흔들렸다.

대단한 노력 끝에 존은 숨을 들이켰다. 빠르게 밀려드는 공기는 마치 주먹질을 당한 것 같은, 옆구리에 칼이라도 맞은 것 같은 느낌이었다. 그러나 큰 소리를 지를 수 있을 정도는 되었다. "셜- !"

그러나 모란이 그의 위에 올라타서는 한 손으로 입을 막고 그의 머리가 베개 깊숙이 파고들 정도로 눌러왔다. 겁에 질려 휘둥그레진 존의 눈 앞에 그가 메스를 번뜩여 보였다.

"Pretty little fuck toy." 그는 존의 귓가에 노래했다. "그게 내 조니 보이지."

칼날의 뾰족한 끝이 그의 목덜미에 자국을 냈다.

존은 홱 몸을 젖히며 몸부림쳤지만 자신의 양손목을 모란이 움켜쥐고 머리위에 강제로 고정시키고 있다는 것을 깨달았을 뿐이었다. 남자는 너무 강했고 존은 너무 약했다. 가로막고 있는 남자의 손에 대고 존이 비명을 지르는 동안, 모란은 한쪽 다리를 그의 몸 위로 들어 올려 전에 그랬듯이 그에게 올라탔다. 그리고 흉폭하게 가슴에 메스를 찔러넣어 긁어내렸다. 존은 자신의 고간에 무릎이 쿵하고 부딪혀오는 것과 동시에 가슴에서 용암처럼 뜨거운 피가 배어나오는 걸 느낄 수 있었다. 그는 신음했고, 몸부림쳤고, 울부짖었다. 무력했다. 무력했다.

"그거야, 조니. 신음해, _신음하라고_. 넌 내 거야. 내 거."

코에 암모니아의 악취가 가득찼고 목구멍이 그 약품으로 타올랐다. 그는 모란의 손이 자신의 벗은 피부 위에 와닿는 걸 느꼈다. 단단히 발정한 것을 자신에게 밀어붙여 오는 걸 느꼈다. 손가락이 아래쪽으로 미끄러져 내려와서는 안으로 파고들었다. 그는 속이 뒤틀렸다. 그는 미친듯이 시선을 병실문으로 향했다. 그리고 그 문이 단단한 스테인레스 스틸 재질이라는 것을 깨닫고 그의 심장이 쿵쾅거렸다. 그리고나서 시선은 머리 위의 달린 깜빡거리는 불빛으로, 그리고 그의 머리 옆에 놓인 베개 위의 긴 진저색 머리카락으로 옮겨갔다.

사방에 손과 손가락들이 있었다. 그의 머리를 자리에 고정시키고 있었고, 그의 옆구리를 길게 긁어내렸으며, 그의 어깨를 잡아 눌렀고, 그의 몸 속으로 파고들어왔다. 피가 솟구쳐나와 시트를 붉게 물들였다. 그는 벌거벗었고, 추위로 몸을 떨었고, 굶주리고 있었다.

_그만! 그만!_

_그를 붙잡아. 그를 붙잡아._

_Stupid little fuck._

그는 철사줄에 묶여 있었다. 그리고 가시와 칼날이 피부를 찢어내는 것이 느껴졌다. 멀지 않은 곳에서 총소리가 들렸다. 그리고 뜨거운 공기가 그의 뺨을 스치고 지나는 것이 느껴졌다.

_존! 존!_

오렌지색 타일 바닥에 셜록이 쓰러져 죽어 있었다. 그의 목덜미가 경악으로 떡 벌어진 입처럼 넓게 갈라져 열려 있었다.

_존!_

모란이 웃음을 터트렸다.

그는 마치 하늘 위로 나아가기 위해서 혼돈에 찬 바다가 넘실거리고 있는 표면을 뚫고 올라가려 애를 쓰고 있는 기분이었다. 그의 앞쪽에 헤엄치고 있는 얼굴들이 있었다. 그는 알지 못하는 낯선 사람들. 중년의 여자 하나. 이십대 쯤의 남자. 그러고나서 파도가 덮쳐와 그는 다시 가라앉고 말았다.

다즈가 셜록의 누운 몸을 내려다보며 서 있었다. 무거운 군화발이 그의 머리 위로 올라갔다. 그리고나서 끔찍한 _콰직_ 소리.

존은 입을 꽉 누르고 있는 손에 대고 비명을 질렀다.

_널 부숴버리겠어._

_당신이 그를 아프게 만들고 있어!_

_물러서. 당장 물러서라구._

_넌 내 거야._

 

"존!"

그의 머리가 갑자기 다시 수면 밖으로 치고 올라왔다. 그러자 깜빡이는 불빛이 사라지고 그는 빛이 어둑하게 밝혀진 방 안으로 다시 되돌아왔다. 문이 벌컥 열렸다. 완벽하게 평범한 문이었다. 그리고 그는 춥지 않았다. - 그는 뜨거웠다. 너무나도 뜨거웠다. 그는 불타고 있었다.

땀방울들이 길게 얼굴 위를 흘러내렸다. 피가 그의 병원복 앞섶을 흠뻑 적셨다.  
  
팔들이 그를 억누르고 있었지만 그는 그것에서 벗어나기 위해 계속해서 싸웠다. - 그들이 다시 그를 물 속으로 밀어넣으려 하고 있다! 그는 소리를 지르며 몸을 뒤틀고 발버둥쳤다. 그러나 손길은 늦춰지지 않았다.

"그만해, 안돼! 그에게 뭘 주고 있는 거야?"

"그냥 진정제예요, 미스터 홈즈. 그를 진정시켜야 해요."

"그를 재우려고? 그게 바로 그가 피하려고 애를 쓰는 거란 말이야!"

번뜩 존의 시선이 침대 옆 그의 무릎께에 서있는 몹시 흥분하고 있는 형체로 향했다. 그는 자신을 매트리스에 눌러 고정시키고 있는 남자 간호사 바로 뒤에 있었다. 그는 한 손을 들어 그에게로 손을 뻗었다. 그러나 더욱 구속당하는 것을 느꼈을 뿐이었다. 그는 강렬한 두려움에 비명을 올렸다. 그는 간호사들을 뿌리치고는 간절하게 필요로 하며 몸을 구부려 남자의 팔꿈치 부근 옷자락을 잡고는 그를 가까이로 끌어당겼다. 부지불식 중에 그는 꽂혀있던 주사관들로부터 벗어나 남자의 목에 반대쪽 팔을 둘렀다.

"네가 여기에 있을 리 없어." 그는 남자의 목을 끌어안고 소리쳤다. "넌 진짜가 아니야!"

"난 여기 있어, 존." 깊은 목소리가 그의 귀에 말해왔다. "난 진짜야."

"오, 맙소사. 떠나지 마. 이 빌어먹을 자식아. 가지 마."

"케타민 10cc. 중심정맥관을 다시 꽂아야해."

"난 여기 있어. 아무데도 가지 않아."

"출혈이 있어. 보여? 출혈이 일어나고 있어."

"누구든 닥터 팔머를 불러줘."

"떠나지 마."

"미스터 홈즈, 밖으로 나가주셔야 합니다. - "

"봉합. 그가 봉합을 뜯어냈어!"

"가지 마!"

"존, 그를 놔줘야 해요."

"난 여기 있어."

"제발, 미스터 홈즈. 나가주셔야 합니다. - "

"다시 거기로 되돌아 갈 순 없어. 날 다시 돌려보내지 마."

"닥터 팔머가 오고 있어요. 그리고 닥터 피버디도 호출했어요."

"그가 여기 있다니. 그가 여기에 있어. 오, 하느님."

"당신이 계속 여기에 계시면 그의 처치를 할 수가 - "

"그래요. 고마워요. 그를 데리고 나가요. 당장."

"난 아무데도 가지 않아!"

"안돼! 제발, 안돼!"

그들의 접촉은 무참히 끊어졌다. 그리고 완고한 손길들이 존을 매트리스에 고정시키고 있었다. 그는 간호사의 어깨 너머로 두 남자가 셜록을 끌고 문으로 향하는 것을 보았다. 그들의 시선이 마주쳐 고정되었다. 그리고나서 갑자기 그는 사라졌다.

***

"누구든 방금 _대체_ 무슨 일이 있었던 건지 설명해줘요."

셜록은 이리저리 서성거리고 있었다. 그는 그 모습을 머리속에서 끄집어낼 수가 없었다. 원한다 해도 지울 수가 없었다. 존이 방 너머에서 그를 향해 손을 뻗고 있었다. 그의 눈은 패닉으로 휘둥그렇게 커져있었다. 배신당한 사람의 눈이었다. 그의 공포는 너무나도 생생하고 순수했다. 어린아이의 단순한 감정처럼. 그러나 인간이 가진 잔혹함의 규모와 극한의 고통 그리고 인내의 한계를 알고 있는 사람 만이 보일 수 있는 깊이의 것이었다. 존이 그를 필요로 하고 있었다. 마치 공기를 필요로 하는 것처럼. 그런데 그들은 그를 강제로 방에서 쫒아버렸다.

새벽 2시, 잠을 잘 수도 없고 앉아있을 마음도 들지 않았던 셜록은 복도에 나와 있던 참이었다. 하루의 후반의 반나절을 전부 존과 함께 보내긴 했다. 그러나 존은 그가 곁을 떠나길 원하지는 않으면서도 그에겐 한마디도 할 수 있도록 허락하지 않았던 만큼, 그 시간은 멋지면서도 동시에 괴로웠다. 그건 그를 혼란스럽게 했고, 셜록은 혼란스러움을 느끼는 것이 싫었다.

결국에 존은 단순하지만 강렬한 탈진으로 잠이 들게 되었다. 그리고는 마이크로프트가 찾아와 셜록을 데리고 나오더니 그가 뭔가를 먹기 전까지는 보내주지 않으려 했다. 저녁식사 동안 그는 키티 라일리와 미디어가 반복하고 있는 이야기들 그리고 스코틀랜드 야드의 불확실한 의도들에 대해 알게 되었지만, 그는 그 어느 것도 신경쓰지 않았다. 그가 3층에 돌아왔을땐, 존은 잠이 들어 있으니 방해해선 안된다는 말을 들었다. 어느 간호사가 혹시 잘 생각이 있으면 쓰도록 하라며 빈 침대를 알려주었다. 그는 고맙다는 인사를 하고 그냥 그녀를 돌려보냈다. 그러고나서 그는 아침이 되기를 기다리며 쭉 그렇게 복도에 자리잡고 있을 생각이었던 것이다.

두 시쯤 셜록은 한 간호사가 알토이드(영국의 민트 브랜드 이름)를 씹으며 혈액 샘플을 채취하러 방으로 들어가는 걸 보았다. 2분 후, 그는 기계가 비명을 울리기 시작하는 것을 들었고 더 많은 수의 간호사가 319호로 달려들어가는 걸 보았다. 그리고 짧게 비명을 지르며 흐느끼는 존의 목소리가 방을 빠져나오는 걸 들었다. 그는 방으로 달려 들어갔다.

"그는 악몽에 시달리고 있었습니다." 수시간 후, 닥터 피버디가 그와 레스트라드에게 설명했다.

"악몽." 셜록은 통렬하게 반복했다. "그는 스스로의 손톱으로 가슴의 봉합을 뜯었습니다. 대체 무슨 종류의 악몽이면 _그렇게_ 되는 겁니까?"

"극도로 생생하고 과도할 정도로 현실적이며 불안감이 가득한 꿈일 겁니다. 감금되어 있던 시기에 관한 경험을 되살리고 있었던 것으로 보입니다. 한편으론 이건 긍정적인 신호입니다."

" _긍정적_? 당신, 완전히 제대로 된 멍청이인건가? 대체 어떻게 이게 -?"

"그가 얘기를 좀 하게 둬, 셜록." 레스트라드가 끼어들었다.

"미스터 왓슨은 - " 닥터 피버디가 다시 입을 열었다.

"닥터 왓슨." 셜록은 자동적으로 그의 말을 고쳤다.

"그는 - 학대로 인한 신체적 영향만큼이나 심리적 영향으로도 괴로워하고 있습니다. 지금까지는 그는 감정적 마비의 모든 신호를 보이고 있었죠. 표면적인 냉정함, 소통의 거부에 이르기까지. 어쩌면 그건 차분히 정신적 트라우마를 처리하고 있는 듯이 보일지도 모르겠습니다만, 사실은 부정의 단계에 머물고 있었던 겁니다. 때때로 회복의 과정 중에서 피해자들은 그 단계에 갇힌 채 치유로 나아가지 못하기도 합니다."

"PTSD" 레스트라드가 말했다. 정신과 의사는 고개를 끄덕였다. "그는 전에도 겪은 적이 있었지요."

"전에 그는 그 진단을 받은 적이 있었습니다. 맞습니다." 닥터 피버디가 말했다. "사실은 여러번 있었습니다. 그의 서류를 보건대 말이죠. 하지만 안타깝게도 PTSD를 겪은 사람은 결코 _완전하게_ 회복하지 못합니다. 왜냐하면 기억들은 결코 그냥 사라지지는 않기 때문이죠. 아무리 긴 시간이 흐른다 하더라도 말입니다. 하지만 사람은 그것에 맞서 다시 일상의 삶을 살아가는 법을 배울 수 있습니다."

"오늘 있었던 일." 셜록이 말했다. " _그건_ 일상적인 것이 아닙니다."

"네. 하지만 그건 무감각이 사라져가고 있다는 표시입니다. 그는 좋은 상태에 있지는 않습니다. 미스터 홈즈. 전 그가 그렇다고 말하려는 게 아닙니다. 하지만 그는 "충격의 재경험" 단계라고 불리는 상태로 전이하고 있는 걸로 보입니다. 그것은 진전입니다. - 그의 정신은 있었던 모든 일들을 쭉 살펴보고 이해하려는 시도를 하고 있는 중입니다. 하지만 그것을 받아들이는 것이 감정적으로 힘들다는 걸 그는 깨닫고 있을 겁니다. 어떤 유도나 치료 없이 자력으로 처리하는 건 거의 불가능하다는 걸 그도 알게 될 겁니다. 그런 점에서 그와 아주 가까운 사람들은 특히나 힘들어지게 될 겁니다."

"무슨 말씀이신가요?" 레스트라드가 물었다.

"그의 기분은 훨씬 불안하고 변덕스러워질 거라고 생각하셔야 합니다. 잠이 들면 악몽을 꿀 것이고, 깨어있을 때도 그냥은 떨어버리지 못하는 불쾌하고 고통스러운 기억들에 대한 충격적인 장면이나 생각들을 떠올리게 될 겁니다. 아마도 기억과 현실을 구분하지 못할 수도 있습니다. 어느 순간엔 공격적이었다가 다음 순간엔 울음을 터트릴 수도 있습니다. 어쩌면 반사회적이 될 수도 있고 홀로 남는 걸 두려하게 될 수도 있습니다. 좀 더 쉽게 깜짝 놀라고 예상치 못한 공포증을 드러낼 수도 있고 어쩌면 난폭해져서 스스로를 위험하게 만들 수도 있습니다. 솔직히 환자가 어떤 식으로 반응하게 될 지를 완벽하게 예측하는 건 불가능합니다. 그의 회복 과정은 아마도 그가 아프가니스탄에서 돌아왔을때 대처했던 방식과는 아주 다를 공산이 큽니다. 새로운 트라우마엔 새로운 증상이 나타나죠. 하지만 한가지는 분명합니다. 그는 지원을 필요로 할 겁니다. 전문적인 지원 만큼이나 그를 누구보다 아끼는 사람들로부터의 지원을 말이죠. 제가 아는 바로 그에겐 가족이 없다던데?"

"우리가 그의 가족입니다." 셜록이 말했다.

"그럼 여러분께 약간의 지도가 필요하겠네요."

"예를 들자면?" 레스트라드가 말했다.

"어젯밤 같은 일이 일어났었던 만큼 그에 대해선 수면 중 관찰이 필요하게 될 겁니다. 그는 홀로 남겨져선 안됩니다. 악몽이 좀 더 감당할 만한 수준이 되기 전까지는요. 만일 그가 악몽을 꾸고 있다는 걸 알아차리시게 되면 - 그건 매우 명백하게 알 수 있을 겁니다. - 그를 억지로 깨우려 들지 마세요. 본능적으로 그렇게 하게 된다는 건 압니다. 하지만 그렇게 하시면 안됩니다. 만일 그가 깜짝 놀라 잠에서 깨어나게 된다면, 깨어있는 중에도 환각처럼 그 꿈이 계속 남게 될 가능성이 아주 큽니다. 그에겐 환상과 현실을 구분하는 일이 더욱 더 힘들어지게 되겠지요. 그러니 갑자기 그를 꿈에서 끌어내려는 시도는 하지 마세요. 특히 그를 건드려선 안됩니다. 만일 그가 몸부림을 치면 당신들은 그를 품에 안고 억누르고 싶어지겠죠. 하지만 그가 몸을 _움직이기만_ 할 뿐 아직 스스로 깨어나고 있는 중이 아니라면, 그는 대단히 깊은 꿈 속에 빠져들어 있는 겁니다. 그리고 그때 그를 억누른다는 행위는 그저 그의 공포를 심화시킬 뿐이죠. 그는 갇혀있으며 무력하다는 감정을 느끼게 되겠죠. 그에게 무력함을 느끼지 않게 하는 것이 _아주_ 중요합니다."

"그러면 아무것도 하지말라?" 셜록은 경악한 얼굴로 말했다.

"아니오. 저는 그저 스트레스를 받은 그의 정신이 실제 환경을 어떤 식으로 이해하게 되는 것인지를 설명하고 있는 겁니다. 그가 듣게 될 평범한 노크 소리는 마치 침입자가 문을 부수고 들어오려는 것 같을 겁니다. 그가 느낄 단순한 접촉은 마치 공격을 받는 것 같겠죠. 그 손길이 얼마나 부드러운 것이든간에. 우리가 꾸는 꿈이라는 건, 특히 대단히 충격적인 꿈들의 경우엔, 여러가지 일들을 그런 식으로 뒤틀어놓는 경향이 있습니다. 그러니까 그냥 그에게 말을 거세요. 달래듯이. 그의 이름을 부르는 겁니다. 그가 당신의 목소리를 듣을 수 있게 해 주세요. 그리고 그가 깨어나도록 유도하는 겁니다. 친숙하고 위협적이지 않은 목소리로 달래주는 일이 무의식으로 스며들어 그를 진정시킬 겁니다 그러면 그가 보다 자연스럽게 각성 상태로 깨어나게 될 겁니다. 그게 중요한 겁니다. _자연스럽게_ 깨어난다는 것. 그것이 그 스스로의 손 안에 힘과 자율성을 쥐여줄 겁니다. 그리고 그렇게 되면 회복에도 속도가 붙겠지요."

"빌어먹을. 당신은 의료진과 얘기를 나눠 두는 게 훨씬 좋을 것 같군요." 셜록이 말했다. "내가 여기에 왔을 때 그들은 매트리스에 그를 억누르고 있었습니다. 자신이 공격받고 있다고 생각하는 것도 놀랄 일이 아니겠죠."

"그들에게는 다시 상기시켜 두었습니다." 닥터 피버디가 조금 방어적으로 말했다. "하지만 존은 잠든 상태에서 스스로에게 상처를 입히고 있었지요. 그런 경우라면 그를 억누르는 일도 중요했었을 겁니다."

"그는 괜찮았을 겁니다." 셜록이 말했다. "만일 그 생각없는 멍청한 간호사가 알토이드를 빨고 다니지만 않았었다면."

레스트라드와 닥터 피버디 두 사람은 마치 그가 갑자기 달이 치즈로 만들어졌다고 선언하기라도 한 것처럼 그를 바라보았다.

"그게 무슨 연관이?" 닥터 피버디가 말했다.

"어째서 그렇단 건가, 셜록?" 그와 동시에 그 정신과 의사에 비해선 셜록의 정신이 돌아가는 방식을 더 잘 알고 있는 레스트라드가 물었다.

셜록은 아무도 그 명확한 연관을 보지 못했다는 것에 대놓고 분개하는 표정을 드러냈다. "그가 그 얘기를 한 걸 직접 들으셨잖습니까, 레스트라드. 모란의 숨에서 페퍼민트 냄새가 났다고. 그리고 존은 그 냄새를 맡으며 열흘을 보냈어요. 모란이 지나치게 가까이 다가올 때마다 존은 그 냄새를 느꼈습니다. - 그의 머리속에서 그것은 고통의 전조가 되었겠죠. 그리고 한밤중 이곳에 혈액 은행의 간호사가 찾아왔습니다. 셔츠 주머니에 넣어둔 깡통에서 민트를 하나 꺼내 빨아먹으면서. _톡 쏘는_ 페퍼민트향. - 그 자리에 있었을때 저도 직접 그 냄새를 맡을 수 있었습니다. 그런데 그때 그녀는 2미터 정도나 떨어져 있었죠. 그러니 존 역시 그 강렬한 냄새를 맡았으리라는 것이 그렇게 놀랄 일인가요? _물론_ , 그는 페퍼민트 냄새를 그 새디스트 자식과 연결했을 겁니다. 그리고 당신이 한 말이 옳습니다, _닥터_. 꿈은 우리의 현실을 비틀어 놓습니다. 단순한 접촉이 습격으로 해석될 수 있다면, 고문범의 냄새는 무엇이 될 수 있겠습니까?"

닥터 피버디는 짜증이 솟는 동시에 감탄하는 것처럼 보였다. 그러나 그는 전문가다운 모습으로 대답했다. 힘든 성격의 사람들을 다루는 일에 익숙하다는 것엔 의심의 여지가 없었다. "그럼 좋습니다. 그 직원에게 말해두죠. 페퍼민트는 금지라고."

"그러는 김에 그가 다시 고형물을 먹을 수 있게 되면 토마토와 콩 깡통, 완두콩은 안된다는 것도 말해주시죠. 그리고 어째서 그곳의 커튼은 _오렌지_ 색인 겁니까? 그런 색은 그 누구에게도 도움이 되지 않을 겁니다. 특히나 존에겐 전혀. 푸른 색으로 바꾸도록 하세요."

"난..." 닥터 피버디는 넥타이 매듭을 답아당겼다. 그는 확실히 이해하고 있는 것 같진 않았지만 딱히 더 책할 곳을 찾진 않았다. "좋습니다. 그들에게 전하도록 하죠. 그러는 동안엔 혹시라도 여러분께서 그가 _자격_ 이 있는 치료사와 이야기를 나누도록 설득을 해주셨으면 좋겠네요. 죄송합니다만, 미스터 홈즈, _당신_ 은 심리학에 관해선 아무런 훈련도 받으신 적이 없으셨지요."

셜록은 마치 거미줄이라도 된다는 듯이 그 언급에 손을 내저었다. "소프트 사이언스."

"맞습니다." 닥터 피버디는 날카롭게 헛기침을 하며 자리를 떴다.

그가 사라지자 셜록과 레스트라드 만이 대기실에 남겨졌다. 레스트라드는 한숨을 지으며 고개를 저었다.

"분명 자네에겐 사람들을 다루는 자네 만의 방법이 있긴 하지." 그가 말했다.

셜록은 씩씩거렸다.

"그는 그저 자신의 일을 하고 있는 것 뿐이지 않나."

"그리고 그 일에 형편없죠." 레스트라드는 천천히 반대쪽 의자에 몸을 낮추었다. 아직 부상으로 몸이 욱신거리고 있기 때문이었다. "존은 그와 이야길 나누지 않겠지. 그러니 그는 실제로 존의 이야기를 듣는다는 도움이 없이 일하게 될 거야. 그리고 설사 그가 그 이야기들을 _들었다고_ 해도 과연 _페퍼민트_ 의 중요성을 알아차렸을지 어떨지 누가 알겠나?"

"말씀드린대로 그는 형편없어요. 그의 이력을 확인해봤습니다. 뭐 사실, 마이크로프트가 한 거지만. 피버디는 주로 아동과 가정 폭력 사건에 관해 일해왔습니다. 그리고 맞아요, 강간 피해자들도 있었죠. 하지만 _고문_ 같은 식의 일은 결코 없었습니다. 절대로 이런 식은 아니었죠. 그리고 진짜 새디스트와 연관한 사건을 다루어 본 적은 분명 한 번도 없었을 겁니다. 그에게 있어 존의 존재는 자기 이력서에 추가할 그저 새롭고 흥미로운 한 줄의 설명이자 유명 심리 저널에 논문을 낼 입구에 불과합니다. 왜냐고요? 그렇게 되면 그는 병원에 고용돼 일하는 신세를 벗어나 자기 자신의 사무실을 열고 비서를 고용할 수 있게 될 테니까요. 그는 이곳에서 충분한 임금을 받고 있다고 생각하고 있지 않습니다. - 지갑이 두둑한 고객들이 충분하지 않죠. - 그리고 자신은 이 장소와 그의 월급으로 누릴 수 있는 것보다 더 나은 삶에 자격이 있다고 생각합니다. 그의 머리 모양을 보셨겠죠. 그의 아내가 직접 잘라준 겁니다. 바리깡으로. 왜냐하면 그들은 한푼이라도 아끼려 하고 있으니까요. 아마도 그건 그녀가 알콜 중독이며 그의 돈을 일요일을 제외한 매일밤 펍에서 날리고 있기 때문일 겁니다. 그리고 그의 안경은 어떤가요? 오래 전에 처방받은 겁니다. - 다른 거리에 놓인 대상 사이로 시선을 이동할때 그의 눈동자가 계속해서 초점을 잡기 위해 혹사 당하고 있는 방식을 보면 알 수 있을 겁니다. 새 것을 살 여유가 없었겠죠. 그리고 시계. 시간이 맞지조차 않아요. 외양을 꾸미기 위해 차고 있는 겁니다. 더 부유하지만 그리 관찰력은 없는 그의 동료들이라면 그걸 백금으로 착각할 수도 있을테니까요. 하지만 _아닙니다_. 그건 화이트 골드입니다. 로듐 도금에 생긴 스크래치로 증명되죠. 존은 닥터 피버디에겐 더 나은 삶으로 가는 티켓에 지나지 않습니다." 그는 히죽 웃었다. "하지만 당신이 말씀하신대로 그는 이야기를 나누려 들지 않을 겁니다." 그의 입술이 다시한번 빠르게 꾹 다물어졌다. "이전부터 쭉 이어져 왔을 뿐 아니라 더욱 심화되어 버린 _신뢰_ 문제덕이지요."

"그는 _우리_ 에겐 이야기를 해줬네." 레스트라드가 말했다.

"그렇습니다."

"하지만 그걸론 충분하지 않을 거야, 셜록. 닥터 피버디의 말이 한가지는 옳네. 우린 심리학자가 아니야. 빠르든 늦든 그는 전문가의 도움이 필요할 거야."

"피버디는 아닙니다. 마이크로프트가 누군가를 찾아낼 겁니다."

"그 문제는 존이 결정하게 둬야 하네. 만일 존의 회복을 돕기 위해서 그의 자주성을 세워줘야 하는 거라면, 그가 스스로 자신의 상담가를 골라야겠지."

셜록은 고개를 끄덕였다.

레스트라드는 그 생각에 잠긴 그를 잠시 그냥 내버려 두었다. 그러고나서 그는 다시 한숨을 쉬고는 경탄하듯 말했다. "페퍼민트라니."

"그게 어쨌다는 겁니까?"

"내 말은 그러니까, 굉장하다는 거야, 셜록. 때로 자네가 정보들을 이어내는 방식은..."

"그건 명백한 연결이었습니다."

"명백한 건 아니야. 왜냐하면, 만일 그런 거였다면 더 많은 수의 사람들도 그걸 알아차렸을 걸세. 그러니까 내 말은, 나도 그걸 들었잖나. 그 자리에서 말이야. 그 이야기를 들었던 건 기억하고 있네. 페퍼민트 냄새에 대한 존의 언급이 특이하다곤 생각했지만 크게 대단하다고 생각하진 않았네. - 내가 어째서 그걸 중요하게 생각하겠나? - 그래서 그냥 잊어버렸지. 하지만 자네는 계속 기억해 뒀어. 그리고 곧장, 존과 이야기 나눌 것도 없이, 자넨 그것이 악몽의 발단이라는 걸 알아냈어."

"그게 천재성이라는 겁니다." 셜록이 말햇다. 하지만 이상하게도 아무런 허세가 담겨 있지 않았다. 사실 그는 그것에 끔찍한 기분을 느끼고 있었다. "그냥 꺼버릴 수가 없죠."

"음." 레스트라드는 헛웃음을 터트리며 말했다. "그래서야 안되지. 우린 결국 자네의 도움이 필요하게 될 거야. 그들을 찾기 위해. 자네 머리는 그대로 팽팽 돌아가게 두게나."

"맞습니다."

"뭐가 맞다는 건가?" 셜록이 대답을 꺼려하는 것 같자 레스트라드는 그를 재촉했다. "뭐가 맞다는 거야, 셜록?"

"그게 바로 존이 저를 부른 이유입니다." 레스트라드가 계속해서 혼란스러운 얼굴을 짓자 그는 말했다. "제가 그곳에 있기를 원했다는 식의 일이 아닙니다. 그에겐 기계가 필요했던 겁니다. 친구 나부랭이가 아니라, 질문되어야 할 필요가 있는 힘든 질문을 피하지 않고 물어올 탐정으로서.

"셜록 -"

"당신은 물렁하게 굴고 있었어요, 레스트라드. 왜냐하면 당신은 그에게 마음을 _쓰고_ 있었으니까. 존은 당신이라면 당신에게 필요한 만큼 제대로 캐물어 오지 못하리란 걸 잘 알고 있었습니다. 저라면 아무리 그가 대답하기 힘들어 한다 할지라도 질문을 멈추지 못하리란 걸 잘 알고 있는 만큼이나요."

"왜냐하면 자네라면 마음을 쓰지 않을거라 그가 생각하기 때문이라는 건가?"

" _이거_ 때문이죠." 그는 자신의 옆머리를 손톱으로 피부에 상채기가 날 정도로 거칠게 두들겼다. "그는 내가 무엇인지 압니다."

"그는 자네가 _기계_ 라고 생각하지 않아."

"그 말은 그가 제게 했던 가장 마지막 말의 하나였습니다. 제가 뛰어내리기 전. 우리가 함께 있었던 마지막 순간에. 딱 맞는 말이기도 해요. 그는 멍청하지 않습니다."

"알겠네." 레스트라드는 의자에 등을 기대었다. "그래서 그게 다라는 건가? 그게 바로 자네를 존이 어떻게 바라보고 있을지에 대해 자네가 내릴 평가의 전부라는 거지? 그런데 나는 자네가 천재라고 생각하고 있었고 말이야."

셜록은 고개를 들며 양손을 팔걸이에 얹고는 불쾌감과 동시에 묻는 듯한 표정으로 레스트라드를 바라보았다.

"어쩌면 자네가 그 자리에 있기를 그가 바랐을 이유에 대한 자네의 생각은 옳을 지도 몰라. 맙소사, 난 자네가 함께 _있어서_ 기뻤네. 왜냐하면 자네 말이 옳거든. 나라면 그냥은 묻지 못했을 질문들이 있었지. 그가 마주하게 하고 싶지 않았던 일들이 있었어. 평소에 난 내 감정을 제대로 구분하고 일을 잘 처리할 수 있는 편이네. 하지만 이번 사건은... 글쎄. 자네도 그게 어땠을지 잘 알겠지. 우린 복잡한 존재라네. 그러니 존의 동기를 하나의 단순한 이유라는 식으로 정리해버리는 건 솔직히 인간의 복잡성에 대한 가벼운 모욕이 될 걸세. 자네는 두뇌와 마음을 분리해냈다고 했지. 그런데 그건 인간이 동작하는 방식이 아닐세, 셜록. _자네_ 조차 그런 식으로 동작하지는 않아."

"전 - "

"얘기 아직 안끝났네. 들어보게. 만일 자네가 그에 관해 완전히 옳았다고 치세나, 그러면 그는 그 망할 심문이 끝나고 난 다음 간호사와 함께 떠났을 거야. 그렇지? 하지만 대신, 그는 _자네_ 가 방으로 데려가 주길 원했지. 그리고 머물러 주길 원했어."

"그는 제게 거의 한마디도 하지 않았어요." 셜록은 손톱으로 손등을 긁어내리기 직전 스스로 움직임을 멈췄다. 대신 그는 팔걸이를 꽉 움켜쥐었다.

"물론 그랬지. 어떻게 그럴 수 있었겠나? 그는 - 허." 레스트라드의 눈썹이 위로 올라갔다. "내 생각에 이번만은 내가 자네보다 상황을 좀 더 명확히 이해하고 있는 것 같구만."

오직 셜록의 눈빛 만이 그를 향해 더 자세한 설명을 애원했다.

"이걸 자네에게 어떻게 설명을 해야 할까? 셜록 - 자네는 _죽었었네_. 자네 자신의 현실에선 어땠든간에 그게 존의 현실이었네. 내 현실도 마찬가지였고. 그러니 이해하려고 노력하게나. 이주일 전, 난 내 거실 한가운데에 서있는 유령을 보았어. 그날 밤 내내, 난 내가 꿈속을 헤메고 있는 것처럼 느꼈지. 왜냐하면 자네가 실제로 살아있다는 건 그저 불가능한 일이었으니까. 수일 동안, 난 마치 어떤 기묘한 환각에라도 사로잡혀 있는 것 같은 기분이었어. 다른 사람들에게 그들도 혹시 자네를 볼 수 있는지 어떤지 물어볼 수 없다는 점도 전혀 도움이 되지 않았지. 난 마음 속으로 내 스스로와 쭉 언쟁을 벌였네. 존의 플랫엔 사실 나 혼자 찾아갔던 건 아닐까. 내가 계속 문자를 보내고 있는 이 _아서 도일_ 이라는 존재는 정말로 존재하고 있는 걸까하고 말이야. 어쨌든 그는 거의 답장도 보내오질 않았으니까. 자넨 알겠나? 지금도, 바로 지금 이 순간에도, 이게" - 그는 두 사람 사이의 공간을 향해 손짓했다. - "내게는 이상한 느낌이라는 걸 말이야? 난 자네를 보고 있네. 자네의 말을 듣고 있어. 하지만 인간은 머리 외에 다른 부분에 대해서도 납득을 필요로 하네."

처음은 아니지만 셜록은 죄책감이 자신을 갉아드는 느낌이 들었다.

"그러니 그 일이 _내게_ 그렇게 힘든 일이었다고 생각해보면, 존에게는 얼마나 힘들 거라고 생각이 드나? 그가 거쳐온 그 모든 일들에 추가로 말이야. 이미 그 일들만으로도 한 인간에겐 이미 너무 지나친 것이었네. 거기다 자네가 살아있다는 것까지 알게 된 거지. 자네의 죽음에 대한 슬픔, _죄책감_ 으로 삼 년도 넘는 세월을 보낸 후에 말이야. 그는 자네가 되돌아왔다는 걸 그냥 받아들일 수가 없을 거야. 단번에 전부는 아니겠지. 정신적으로나, 감정적으로나 그냥 그렇게 할 수가 없는 거야. 그냥 받아들이기엔 너무 벅찬 거야."

"너무 벅차다." 셜록이 부드럽게 반복했다.

"하지만 젠장. 그는 노력하고 있네. 그 마음을 누가 알겠나. 그냥 받아들이게. 자네는 떠난다는 일로 그에게 상처를 입혔네. 그를 굉장히 아프게 했어. 그는 결코 그 일에서 완전히 회복하질 못했네. 그리고는 자네의 복귀. 글쎄. 자네는 열린 상처를 더욱 열어 젖히고 있는 것이나 거의 마찬가질세. 그리고 알잖나. 내가 그를 만나러 갈 때마다 언제나 그는 반드시 한가지 질문을 해오지. - 아직 _자네_ 가 여기에 있는지를. 혹시 그 생각이 그의 마음을 불편하게 하는걸까 하고 생각했었네. _그는_ 아직 _여기 있나요? 전 그가 없었으면 좋겠어요_ , 라고 말이야. 하지만 그건 사실인 것 같지 않았네. 사실은 자네가 다시 그를 버리는 건 아닌지 걱정하고 있었다고 생각해. 그래서 자네가 그렇게 하지 않았다는 걸 알아야만 했던 거야. 하지만 그렇다면 어째서 자네를 만나고 싶어하진 않을까? 하지만 이젠 알겠네. 그가 원한 건 그 일이 그저 자신의 상상이 아니라는 확인을 받고 싶었던 거야. 어쩌면 자네를 직접 보는 건 받아들이기 힘들지도 모르지. 하지만 내가 해주는 말이라면? 그거라면 자네가 살아있다는 현실을 확인하기엔 충분했겠지. 어제 그는 다시 자네를 가까이 해 볼 준비가 되었다고 판단을 내렸던 걸세. 어쩌면 자네를 _바라보거나_ , 자네와 이야기를 나눌 준비까진 되어있지 않았던 거겠지. 아직은 말이야. 하지만 적어도 자네 곁에 있는 것은 견딜 수 있었던 거야."

셜록은 곰곰히 생각해보았다. 그는 존이 그를 회의실로 불러들이긴 했지만 이야기가 진행되는 내내 단 한번도 자신을 바라보지 않았던 걸 떠올렸다. 방으로 배웅한 일은 레스트라드의 말이 옳다면 이상적이었으리라. 존은 휠체어에 타고 있고 셜록은 뒤쪽에서 의자를 밀었다. 셜록의 얼굴을 전혀 보지 않아도 괜찮았다. 그리고 그 후 방에 돌아간 다음 존이 창 밖을 내다보는 동안에 한두번쯤 존이 직접은 아니지만 유리창에 비춰진 그의 어두운 반영을 바라보고 있다는 걸 셜록은 알아차렸었다. 마치 조금씩, 조금씩 천천히 그를 다시 살아있는 존재로 되살려 내는 중인 것 같았다.

그리고나선 그 새벽에 일어났던 역설적 상황. 존은 그의 목에 매달려 소리쳤다. _넌 진짜가 아니야, 넌 여기에 있는 게 아니야_. 그리고 사람들이 셜록을 끌어냈을때, 그의 눈에 서려있던 배신당한 듯한 눈빛.

"제가 틀렸다는 겁니까?" 셜록이 물었다.

"뭐가 틀렸다는 건가?"

"돌아온 일 말입니다. 그것이 그에게 일으키고 만 일들. 그가 겪고 있는 일들. 당신이 옳아요. 전 그에게 상처를 줬습니다, 레스트라드. 그리고 전 그걸 되돌릴 수 없어요. 그 어느 하나도. 그들이 그에게 저지른 일들, 그들이 메리에게 저지른 일도 - "

레스트라드는 앞으로 몸을 숙여 양 팔꿈치를 무릎에 기대고 셜록을 향해 엄중하게 손가락을 가리켰다. "이제 그런건 그만두게. 그런 식의 자기 비판. 이 모든 일에 관해 자네가 스스로를 탓하고 있다는 건 아네. 그런데 그거 아나? 마이크로프트 역시 스스로를 탓하고 있다는 걸? 이 모든 일에 대해서. 맙소사, 그리고 난 _내 자신_ 을 탓하고 있다네. 난 처음부터 존이 처해있는 위험을 예리하게 알아차렸어야 했네. 추리해 낼 수 있었어야 했어. 자네가 그랬던 것처럼 그가 유괴당했다는 사실을. _5일째_ 였네, 셜록. 그가 납치된 뒤 내가 확실하게 그 사실을 알게 된 건 5일 만의 일이었어. 그것도 자네가 그 말을 해줬던 덕이었지. 그때까지 그는 이미 얼마만큼의 괴로움을 겪고 있었겠나? 그리고 더 최악인 것은 만일 자네가 결코 되돌아오지 않았다고 한다면 어땠을까? 난 더 빠르게 행동해서 메리를 은신처로 이동시켰어야 했네. 하지만 그러지 못했지. 난 쓰레기 같은 형사야. 그리고 만일 우리가 이 게임을 계속 플레이하기로 하는 거라면, 난 그녀의 죽음에 대해서 자네나 마이크로프트만큼의 책임이 있어. 하지만 이 모든 일에 관해 제일 헛소리 같은 게 뭔지 알고 있나, 셜록? 존은 날 탓하지 않을 거라는 거야. 혹은 마이크로프트도. 그는 자네 역시 탓하지 않을 걸세. 그는 _스스로를_ 탓하려 하겠지."

셜록은 꽉 움켜쥔 주먹으로 입을 가리고 고개를 돌렸다.

"그가 그런 일을 당했어야 할 사람이 아니라는 걸 자네도 알고 있네. 우리 중 누구도 이런 일을 당해 _마땅한_ 사람은 없네. 자네도 포함해서. 왜냐고? 자네의 취약점이나 결함이 어떻든간에, 자네가 얼마나 일을 엉망으로 만들었든간에, 혹은 자네가 얼마나 많은 실수를 저질렀던 간에, 자넨 그저 존을 위해 최선을 선택하려고 했던 것 뿐일세. 자넨 오로지 그를 구하려고 노력했었던 것 뿐이야. 자넨 그저 그를 사랑했던 것 뿐이야. 어째서 그를 사랑한다는 이유로 자네가 벌을 받아야 한단 말인가?"

레스트라드는 자리에서 일어나 의자에서 코트를 집어들었다. 소매에 팔을 끼우며 그는 말했다. "책임을 물어 마땅한 사람들이 _있다는_ 사실을 잊지 말게. 악의로 가득한 심장에 양손엔 피를 묻힌 채, 그 _와_ 자네를 향해서 오로지 적의 만을 가지고 있는 사람들 말이야. 누군가를 미워하고 싶은가? 그들이 미워하게. 그리고 그들이 정의의 심판을 받을 수 있도록 나를 돕게나." 그는 셜록의 어깨를 한번 툭 치고는 그를 지나쳐 걸어나갔다. 그리고 그가 홀로 생각에 잠길 수 있게 두었다.

***

낮인데도 하늘은 어둡고 밤을 재촉하고 있었다. 하루 종일 비가 간헐적으로 내리고 있었다. 그러나 지금 대지는 숨을 죽이고 다시 하늘이 무너져 내리기를 기다리고 있었다.

존은 대단히 그것과 비슷한 기분을 느끼고 있었다. - 폭풍과 폭풍 사이의 경계 공간에 놓인 기분. 다시 그는 창가 곁에 휠체어에 앉아있었다. 그러나 무릎 위에는 자신의 알루미늄 지팡이를 올려두었다. 한손으로는 그것을 움켜쥐고 다른 손은 왼쪽 가슴 위에 다시 봉합을 하고 새로 붕대를 감아 놓은 곳을 덮고 있는 환자복의 옷감을 가볍게 손톱으로 긁어내렸다.

이 분 전, 간호사 하나가 왔다 갔다. 이제 홀로 남은 그는 옷깃을 끌어내려서는 상처 위로 네모난 붕대를 덮기 위해 붙여놓은 테이프를 뜯어냈다. 그러자 그것이 드러났다. 숫자 9. 깊게 칼날이 파고든 흔적엔 열 두 바늘의 봉합이 이루어졌다. 그리고 지금은 거기에 붉은 손톱자국이 더해져 있었다. 아직도 그는 자신이 스스로 그런 일을 했으며 지난밤 모란이 방에 찾아와 칼로 그를 공격하려 했던 일 같은 것은 _없었다_ 는 현실을 이해하려 애쓰고 있는 중이었다. 그건 너무나 현실처럼 느껴졌었다. 그리고 지금조차도, 이렇게 밝은 대낮인데도, 그런 일이 일어난 적이 없다는 걸 스스로에게 완전히 납득시키지는 못했다. 그는 시야에 떠오르는 영상을 떨어내는데 어려움을 겪고 있었다. 그 비틀린 입매, 그 검은 눈동자. 그리고 그 잔혹한 손길을. 한 손이 떨리기 시작했다.

그의 뒤쪽에서 문이 열렸다. 손잡이가 돌아가는 달칵 소리가 그에겐 마치 총성이라도 되는 것처럼 들렸다. 그리고 그는 누가 들어왔는지를 보기 위해 날카롭게 고개를 돌렸다. 그것이 누구인지 보자 그를 움켜잡았던 공포는 그것이 무엇이었던 간에 단숨에 녹아내렸다.

"같이 있어도 될까?" 셜록이 물었다.

처음에 그는 대답할 수가 없었다. 이 남자가 지난밤 자신이 패닉을 일으켜 날뛰던 모습을 이 방에서 지켜보고 있었던 것이 진짜인지 아닌지 궁금했다. 그가 자리에 있었다는 기억은 있었다. 그러나 그는 자신의 정신을 더이상 신뢰할 수가 없었다. 하지만 현실이었든 아니든, 그의 모습을 보았을때 자신이 어떤 기분이 들었나 하는 것만은 기억하고 있었다. 그리고 그가 사라졌을때 어떤 기분이었나 하는 것 역시도. 천천히 그는 고개를 끄덕였다.

그는 창으로 다시 몸을 돌려 유리창에 비춰진 셜록의 형체가 매 걸음 머뭇거리며 언제든 물러설 준비를 하고 점점 가까이 다가오는 것을 바라보았다. 그의 모든 것이 너무나 익숙했다. - 그의 길쭉한 체형. 도자기 같은 얼굴, 그의 어깨를 팽팽하게 감싼 셔츠의 매무새, 마치 구두가 바닥을 스치지도 않는 것처럼 방을 가로지르는 그의 걸음걸이. 그런 것들에 대해 자신이 어떤 기분이 드는 건지도 그는 여전히 확신하지 못했다. 바라보고 싶은 건지, 고개를 돌리고 싶은 건지조차도. 그의 일부는 안도를 넘어 욕지기가 느껴질 정도였고, 나머지 일부는 분노를 넘어 애착에 이를 정도의 기분이었다. 그는 그 남자를 후려갈기고 싶은 동시에 힘껏 끌어안고 싶었다. 대신 그는 자리에 앉아 조용히 기다렸다.

"사람들에게 커튼을 푸른 색으로 바꾸라고 말해뒀어." 셜록이 말했다. 그의 발음 하나하나가 애써 조심스럽게 이루어졌다. 존이 말하지 말라는 말도, 나가달라는 요청도 하지 않자, 그는 조금 더 용기를 내어 다시 입을 열었다. "오렌지색은 꽤 거슬리는 색이지."

"타일 바닥이 오렌지색이었어." 존이 말했다. 그는 자신의 무릎을 들여다보었다. "대단히 영리하군."

셜록은 조심스럽게 의자를 가까이 끌어당겼다. 그 행위에 대해 무슨 불만의 신호가 보이진 않는지 그가 자신을 살피고 있다는 걸 존은 알 수 있었다. 그는 아무 표시도 드러내지 않았다. 하지만 환영의 뜻을 드러내는 것 역시 할 수가 없었다. 그래서 셜록은 자리에 앉았다.

"난 타일색에 대해선 언급한 적이 없는데." 존이 말했다. 그리고나서야 그는 깨달았다. "오. 그 사진들을 봤군. 그... 비디오."

"그래. 그리고 난 거기에 갔었지."

"그 조리실."

"그래."

"그러면 내 이야기 중에서 네가 이미 관찰해내지 못했을 만한 건 별로 없었겠군."

그는 셜록의 반영이 눈살을 찌푸리는 것을 보았다. "모든 걸 관찰해 낼 순 없어. 예를 들자면 어떤 말들을 했었나라든가..."

_그만 됐어. 싸우지 말라구._

".... 그건 개인의 과거뿐만 아니라 미래의 의도까지 드러내주지..."

_네가 덤비지 않는 쪽이 언제나 더 나아._

".... 그래서 우리가 그들을 추적할 때 매우 유용하게 사용될 거야..."

_넌 개야, 존 왓슨. 그냥 개._

"...... 결코 생각 못했어...... 우리가..... 할 때까지..... 로부터의 도움..... 알.... 할 수........ 레..라드..."

_다 마시도록 해, 펫._

_그는 헛구역질을 했다. 그들이 그의 얼굴을 때렸다. 처음엔 가볍게. 요란한 낄낄거림 그리고 크게 지껄여대는 외설적인 말들. 그리고 "나쁜 아이군, 나쁜 조니"의 연호. 두번째의 타격은 채찍이 휘둘러지는 것 같은 소리가 울려퍼지더니 그의 등에 일격을 가했다. 그러나 그걸로 끝나지 않았다._

"존."

존은 움찔하며 멍하니 창 밖을 바라보던 곳으로부터 시선을 떼어냈다. 셜록은 존의 직접적인 시야 안에 들어서지 않게 주의하며 그의 곁으로 다가와서는 새로 물을 따른 작은 종이컵을 내밀고 있었다. 셜록이 의자에서 일어나 방을 가로질러선 구부러진 빨대가 꽂혀있는 그의 머그컵이 아니라 종이컵에 물을 새로 따랐다는 사실을 자신은 미처 알아차리지 못하고 있었다는 걸 존은 깨달았다. 또한 갑자기 얼마나 강렬하게 목이 말랐는지도 깨달았다. 그의 입술은 바싹 말라들어갔고 혀는 무거워진 느낌이었다. 그리고 자신의 손이 마치 당장이라도 뛰쳐나가지 않으려 막으려는 듯이 팔걸이 가장자리를 힘껏 움켜쥐고 있다는 것, 그리고 호흡이 거칠어져 있는 것도 알아차렸다. 방금, 무슨 일이 있었던 것인가? 그는 휠체어에서 손가락을 떼어내 물컵을 받아들고는 일상적으로 호흡하려 애쓰며 컵을 입술로 가져갔다.

"많이 아파?" 셜록이 물었다.

"여기 저기 다 아프군." 존이 말했다.

그는 물을 마셨다. 한모금 한모금 삼키는 것이 고통스러웠지만 물은 진정에 도움이 되었다.

"여기.... 있었어?" 존이 물었다. "어젯밤?" 셜록은 다시 자신의 의자로 되돌아가려 몸을 움직였다. "난 잘 모르겠어. 그게.... 진짜였는지.. 아니면 그저 나의.... " 그는 자신의 머리를 가리켰다.

"네가 소리지르는 걸 듣고 안에 들어왔었어."

"그런데 넌 그를 보지는.... 못했던 거겠지? 그는 다시 한번 그것을 들어야 할 필요가 있었다.

"아니. 그것은 실제가 아니었어."

존은 천천히 숨을 내쉬었다. "내가 스스로 봉합을 뜯어내 버렸지." 그가 말했다. "끔찍하게 아팠어. 그래도 그냥 난 계속 그렇게 했어. _그건_ 실제였어." 그는 짧게 헛웃음을 터트렸다. "이제 난 홀로 잠을 자선 안된다더군. 누군가는 미친 놈을 쭉 지켜보고 있어야 한대."

"넌 미친 게 아니야."

"난 존재하지 않는 것들을 봐. 그리고 머리 속으로 목소리를 듣지. 그리고 난 내가 실제 있는 장소가 아닌 어딘가 다른 곳에 있다고 생각해. 그런 걸 넌 뭐라 부르지?"

"트라우마. 우린 이겨낼 거야. 존."

"우리." 존은 아무 어조없이 반복했다. 한쪽 손의 손가락들이 다시 알루미늄 지팡이를 감싸쥐었다. 다른 손은 목덜미께로 올라가 병원복을 끌어내리고 그로테스크하게 새겨진 글자 위로 이리저리 봉합이 이루어진 흔적을 유리창에 비춰 보였다. 떼어낸 붕대가 바닥에 떨어졌다. "넌 이미 알겠지만." 그가 말했다. "그는 자기가 무슨 글자를 새기고 있는지에 대해선 말해주지 않았어. 나는 몰랐어. 이곳에 오기 전까지는 말이야. 이 곳에 오고 난 뒤에도 다른 사람에게 물어봐야만 했었지. 하지만 이건 유일하게 내가 직접 볼 수 있는 거야."

"존- "

"하지만 난 그 글자들이 무슨 뜻인지는 모르겠어. _셜록 홈즈를 위한 선물들_. 그는 그렇게 불렀어. 그게 그가 말한 전부야. 너를 위한 메시지. 그러니 아마, 이젠 네가 그 뜻이 뭔지 말해 줄 수 있겠군."

셜록은 고통스러워 보였지만 대답했다. "그건.... 모리아티가 했던 말이었어."

"언제?"

"그가 무죄를 선고받고 플랫에 찾아왔던 날."

"그리고 그는 사과 한개 말고는 아무것도 건드리지 않았었지." 존은 기억해냈다.

딱딱하게 고개를 한번 끄덕하고 셜록은 말했다. "그는 그 글자들을 사과에 새겼어. 그는 내가 그에게 추락을 빚지고 있다고 말했어. _I owe you_ 라고. 그리고나서 그는 내게 그의 약속을 상기시키기 위해 온 시내에 그 표시를 남겼어. 하지만 난 깨닫지 못하고 있었어. 한 인간이 얼마나 멀리, 얼마나 오랫동안 떨어져 내릴 수 있는지." 그는 회한에 잠겨 고개를 저었다. "난 네게 말을 했어야 했어."

"그래." 존이 말했다. _안녕히, 존. 그리곤 그의 양팔이 비상하지 못하는 검은 날개처럼 펼쳐졌고 그는 추락했다._ 존은 갑작스럽게 검은 새가 땅바닥에 곤두박질치는 것 같은 영상이 그의 정신을 뚫고 들어오는 걸 떨쳐내려 애쓰며 빠르게 눈을 깜빡였다. 그는 헛기침을 했다. "넌 말해줬어야 했어."

"그날 그는 다른 이야기도 했었지. 내가 쭉 진실이라고 믿고 있었던 얘기를. 그는 우리가 꼭 닮았다고 말했어. 그와 나 말이야."

_너와 나, 우린 그렇게 다르지 않아._

"... 그리고 진정으로 다른 점이 유일하게 딱 한가지 있다고."

_우린 똑같아._

"... 우리가 선택한 편이 어느 쪽인가 하는 것..."

_두 개의 다른 삶을 사는 한 남자._

_누군가 그에게 가까이 다가오고 있었다. 깜빡거리는 형광등 불빛을 가리며 남자의 그림자가 그의 위로 드리워졌다._

_너의 충성심은 이제 내게 속해있어. 네 몸과 마음은 영원히 나로 가득 채워지는 거야._

"존."

그는 소리없이 숨을 헉하고 들이켰다. 위의 근육이 불편하게 꼬여들었다. 하지만 조리실이 사라지고, 모란의 목소리가 흐려지고, 그는 다시 휠체어 위로 되돌아 왔다. 어째서 이런 일이 계속해서 그에게 _일어나고_ 있는 것일까? 곁에선 셜록이 걱정스러운 듯 앞으로 몸을 숙여 가볍게 그의 어깨에 한 손을 올리고 있었다. "괜찮아." 그는 속삭였다.

셜록은 머뭇거리며 고개를 끄덕인 다음 손을 거둬들였다. 그러고나서 그는 자신의 생각을 말했다. "그가 네게 했던 말들. 그건 진실이 아니야, 존. 넌 그와 전혀 달라. 그리고 난 모리아티가 아니야. 내겐 뭔가 그와 다른 것이 있어. 그리고 결국 그런 차이점이 있다는 것이 중요한 거야." 그는 존에게 공간을 내어주기 위해 뒤로 몸을 젖혔다. "난 너의 편에 서기를 선택했어, 존. 모리아티, 그는... 그는 그걸 천사들의 편이라고 불렀지."

그들의 눈이 다시 창문 유리창을 통해 마주쳤다. 몇 방울 새로 내린 빗방울이 그들의 반영 위를 가로질렀다. "난 바로 너야말로 천사라고 생각했었어." 존은 부드럽게 말했다. "그 아래. 그들이 날 가둬놨던 그 곳에서 말이야." 셜록은 혼란스러운 표정이었다. 그리고 존은 민망한듯 시선을 떨구었다. "난 내가 죽었다고 생각했어." 그는 설명했다. "그래서 널 본 순간.... 난 네가 천사라고 생각했어. 그게... 맞는 말이라고 말이야." 그는 쓰라린 입술을 핥은 다음 다시 한번 종이컵에서 물을 마셨다. "난 미쳤지. 안그래?"

마치 셜록은 그것에 대해 무슨 말을 해야할지 몰라 하는 것 같았다. 그래서 결국 그는 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 그리고 그것이 존은 감사했다.

***

"그래, 아주 좋아. 들어오게, 도노반. 앉게나. 민트 줄까?"

그녀는 민트를 거절했다. 그리고 주머니에서 양손을 빼내며 경찰 총경 맞은 편에 앉았다.

"내가 지금 가지고 있는 게 뭔지 아나?" 그는 자신 앞의 책상에 놓여있는 펼쳐진 마닐라 서류철 위에 한 손을 올린 채로 그녀에게 물었다. 그는 그녀에게 한번 추리를 시도해 볼 기회도 주지 않고 스스로의 질문에 대답했다. "리차드 브룩 사건에 관해 DI 레스트라드가 작성한 보고서야. 셜록 홈즈가 계획적으로 브룩을 살해한 책임이 있다는 내용에 그가 직접 자기 손으로 사인까지 했던 보고서. 그리고 _이것_." 그는 한 장의 인쇄된 종이를 들어올렸다. "이건 그 철회서지." 그는 강철같은 시선으로 도노반을 바라보았다. " _증거 부족_ 어쩌구 운운하는. 흠. _삼년 전_ 엔 증거가 충분했었는데. 안그런가?"

도노반은 천천히 고개를 끄덕였다. "당시의 상황과 존재했던 증거는 강력하게 그것이 살인을 저지른 뒤의 자살이라고 보여줬었습니다. 총경님." 그녀가 말했다. "하지만 그때 저희는 그 옥상에서 어떤 일이 발생했었는가라든가, 그 일이 있기 이전에 있었던 사건들에 대해선 거의 아는 바가 없었습니다. 그러나 이제 증인의 증언이 있으니 - "

" _살인범_ 의 증언이지."

"추정 상의 살인범입니다."

"미스터 홈즈의 _증언_ 내용을 읽어봤네." 그는 씩씩거리며 말했다. "물론 그는 자기 자신이 무슨 _고귀한_ 행위를 실행한 일종의 _영웅_ 이라도 되는 듯이 그리려 했겠지. 하지만 세 명의 스나이퍼에 대해서 어떤 확실한 증거가 있단 말인가? 그 얘기들에 대해 증명할 수 있는 부분이 뭐 하나라도 있냔 말일세?"

그녀는 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜올렸다. "왓슨이 세바스찬 모란의 신원을 확인해주었습니다. 변절한 스나이퍼로 알려져 있는 남자죠. 그리고 그는 왓슨에게 자신은 발포 명령을 기다리며 그를 향해 총을 겨누고 있었다는 것을 인정하기도 했습니다. 레스트라드가 스터빈스에게도 그와 같은 일을 하지 않았냐는 혐의를 제기했을때 그는 부정하지 않았습니다. 확고한 증거는 아니겠지만 꽤 설득력이 있다고 말씀드릴 수 있습니다. 총경님."

피츠는 약간 씩씩거리며 잃어가고 있는 자신의 입장을 되찾으려 했다. "그들은 홈즈의 명령을 아주 잘 따르고 있는 중일 수도 있지. 브룩이 아니라. 그리고 확실하게 이 _모리아티_ 는 아닐 거야."

도노반은 그를 쏘아보지 않기 위해 극한의 노력을 기울였다. "왓슨의 증언은 제임스 모리아티가 존재한다는 것을 꽤 확실하게 증명하고 있습니다. 애초에 유괴 사건이 시작된 것부터가 모리아티의 이름 아래 였으니까요. 스터빈스도 거의 확인해준 거나 다름없습니다. 홈즈는 타겟입니다. 용의자가 아니라."

"존 왓슨은 정신 상태가 좋지 않네. 그리고 셜록 홈즈는 능숙한 조종자지."

"총경님께선 _The Sun_ 지를 읽으셨군요."

"난 증거를 이해하려고 하는 중일세. 그리고 말이 안되는 건 이거야. 제임스 모리아티는 4년쯤 전에 존재를 드러냈지. 그 이전까지는 그에 대해 아무런 기록이 없어. 단 하나도. 그는 _만들어진_ 존재야. 하지만 리차드 브룩의 경우엔 출생 기록, 교육 기록, 취업 기록에다 지인들도 다수지. 자네가 직접 만나봤지 않나. 그런 식의 증명까지 조작할 수 없네."

"홈즈가 설명한 대로 - "

"난 살인 용의자이자 사기꾼 녀석의 말은 받아들이지 않겠네. 보통 사람이라면 그저 적에게 죄를 _덮어씌우겠다_ 는 이유로 스스로를 쏘는 일 같은 것은 안하네. 그런데 그렇게 했다는게 바로 그의 주장이 아닌가? 우스꽝스럽기 짝이 없군! 홈즈가 그를 _쐈던_ 거야. 그 위에서 그 밖에 무슨 일이 있었던 간에, 스나이퍼가 어쩌구, 자살이 어쩌구랑은 상관없이, 홈즈는 사람을 죽인 거야. 그리고 그 문제에 관해선 그에겐 책임을 물어야만해. 그가 스스로를 옹호하고 싶거든 법정에서 하게 만들면 되겠지. 그리고 사법제도가 그를 정리하게 두자고. 이 곳 스코틀랜드 야드의 우리는 우리의 일을 하면 되는 거야. 온 영국이 우리를 지켜보고 있네, 도노반. 그리고 셜록 홈즈는 런던 경찰을 웃음거리로 만들려 하고 있지. 그러니 우리는 그냥 이렇게 휩쓸려 가지는 않을 걸세. 우린 _제대로 된_ 형사 일을 해야하지 않겠나. 내 말 이해하겠나?"

도노반은 턱을 들어올렸다. "우리는 정의를 실현할 겁니다. 어느 범죄자도 그냥 걸어나가진 못할 겁니다. 제게 뭐든 할 수 있는 일이 남아있는 한."

"그게 바로 내가 듣고 싶던 말일세." 피츠는 탁 소리를 내며 서류를 덮고는 그녀에게 건네며 말했다. "그렉 레스트라드에게 이걸 맡기기엔 그와 너무 가까워. 자넨 3년전 사건을 담당했던 상급 경관이었지. 그래서 지금 이걸 자네에게 넘겨주려는 걸세. 이 사건을 처리하게, 도노반. 그리고 나면 자네가 수사팀의 책임을 가질 수 있게 될 거야."

"알겠습니다, 총경님." 그녀는 자리에서 일어났다. "더 하실 말씀은?"

"그냥 가서 일이나 시작하게."

그녀는 휘적휘적 복도를 걸어 내려와 모퉁이를 돈 다음 비어있는 레스트라드의 사무실로 직행했다. 그곳에 닿자 그녀는 문을 닫고 자신이 레스트라드의 이름으로 로긴해두었던 컴퓨터 앞에 자리잡았다. 그녀는 키보드를 입력하고, 마우스를 움직이고, 클릭하고, 다시 입력을 더 계속했다. 그리고 새 화면이 뜨길 기다리는 동안 핸드폰을 꺼냈다.

_브룩 사건을 맡게 되었어요. 당신 말이 옳았네요._

그녀는 잠시 손을 멈추고 생각해 본 다음 그 문자를 완성했다.

_피츠가 말하길 만일 내가 그를 감방에 넣는다면_   
_승진을 시켜주겠다네요._   
_유혹적인데요._

새 팝업창이 모니터에 나타나자 그녀는 전화기를 내려놓았다. 그녀는 _시작_ 이라고 써있는 버튼을 클릭했다. 그러고나서 그녀의 전화기가 번쩍였다.

_하하하. 준비는 다 완료됐나?_

수 초 후, 모니터의 로딩 진행 표시가 끝까지 찼다. 그녀는 _저장_ 이라고 써있는 또 다른 버튼을 클릭했다.

_동작시켰어요. 이번에도_   
_당신이 옳아요. 그가 10번째 사람이네요._

그녀는 조심스럽게 볼륨을 키웠다. 처음 그녀에게 들린 건 그저 백색 소음의 자투리 그리고나선 종이 넘기는 소리와 키보드를 치는 은은한 딸깍소리 뿐이었다. 그리고나서 그녀가 기다리고 있었던 것. 전화기가 울렸다.

"네, 피츠입니다." 목소리가 선명하게 들려왔다. 피츠가 전화선 너머 상대의 대답을 듣고 있는 동안 침묵이 흘렀다. 도노반은 그가 말하기를 기다렸다. "그건 끝났소. 샐리 도노반. 그래." 또 다시 침묵. "물론. 하지만 그때까지는 스터빈스의 입을 막을 방법을 찾아주시오." 전화기가 수화기에 놓이는 덜컥 소리가 울렸다. 그리고 다시 백색 소음이 지배하기 시작했다.

그녀의 전화기가 다시 한번 울렸다.

_그 점에 관해선 셜록에게 감사 인사를 하면 되네._   
_하지만 자네는 그러지 않을 거라는 걸 알아. 그러니까_   
_그 메세지는 내가 대신 전해주지._   
_GL_

수초 후, 그는 문자를 하나 더 보내왔다.

_자네 전화기에서 모든 통신 기록을 지우게나._

***

자신의 몸이 굶주리고 있다고 말해오고 있음에도 음식을 떠올리기만 하면 움찔하게 되는 것에 존은 자신의 상태가 좋지 못하다는 걸 알았다. 혀에 어떤 고형물을 올린다든가, 물 이상의 것을 삼켜야 한다는 것을 견딜 수가 없었다.

홀로 화장실에 갔을 때 몸 속에서 느끼고 있는 압박감에도 불구하고 자신이 아무 것도 할 수 없다는 것에 그는 자신의 상태가 좋지 못하다는 걸 알았다. 수분간 지팡이를 무릎에 올려놓고 그저 변기 뚜껑 위에 앉은 그는 자신의 상태가 좋지 못하다는 걸 알았다. 모션 센서 등이 딸깍 소리와 함께 꺼지고나자 그는 완전한 어둠 속에 잠겼다. 그리고 그는 공황 발작을 일으켰다. 순식간에 병원 화장실 안에 있다는 자각으로부터 다시 그 냉동고 속으로 되돌아갔다는 걸 완벽하게 확신했다. 두 장소의 넓이는 그렇게 크게 다르지 않았고 안에 들어찬 어둠은 똑같았다. 피부 위로 전해지는 서늘함마저 똑같았다.

팔다리를 마구 흔들어 불을 다시 켜고 난 뒤에도 여전히 패닉이 사그라들지 않는 것에 그는 자신의 상태가 좋지 못하다는 걸 알았다. 마치 그 어둠이 그의 안에 스며들어 흉골이 부서져라 그의 가슴을 짓누르고 있는 것 같았다. 눈물을 줄줄 흘리며 바닥에 웅크리고 앉아 헐떡거리고 있는 그를 간호사가 발견했다. 그는 자신이 물에 빠져 죽어가는 것 같다고 생각했다.

닥터 피버디는 그걸 듣고 암흑 공포증이라는 진단을 내렸다. 존이 들어본 바로는 그건 오로지 아이들에게만 관련이 있는 증상이었다.

악몽은 그가 가까스로 잠이 들 때면 늘 집요하게 찾아들었다. 그리고 수일도 지나지 않아 수면을 취해야 한다는 생각에 대한 두려움은 더욱 커져갔다. 잠에 무릎을 꿇으면 곧장 다시 그 곳으로 되돌아가게 된다는 걸 그는 알았다. 은밀한 부위나 잔혹한 방식으로 접근해 오는 원치 않는 손길들을 느끼게 될 거라는 것을, 칼날과 가시 철사, 속박을 느끼게 될 거라는 것을, 피가 비처럼 쏟아져 내리는 걸 보게 될 거라는 걸 그는 알았다. 밤이 다가올 수록 그의 초조함은 증가했다. 그는 몸을 떨었고, 욕지기를 느꼈고, 숨이 가빠졌다. 그래서 그는 잠을 자겠다는 시도조차 거부했다. 곧 그는 수면 공포증을 진단 받았다 닥터 피버디가 도움이 될 만한 약을 처방해주었다. 그러나 용량이 너무 적어 그는 잠을 잘 수가 없었다. 그렇다고 용량을 너무 세게 하면 잠에서 깨어나질 못했다. 그러면 그는 스스로를 괴롭히고 있는 정신 속에 갇혀 공포는 더욱 커질 뿐이었다. 그래서 그는 그 약을 완전히 거절했다. 지금 그는 몰핀과 항우울제도 거부하고 있었다. 그러나 이상하게도 단 하나만은 도움이 되는 것 같았다. 그것은 셜록이었다.

초대는 없었지만 셜록은 병실에서 밤을 보내기 시작했다. 어느날 밤, 그는 그냥 방으로 찾아들어왔다. 그리고 마치 그곳에 속한 사람인양 존에게 제일 가까이 놓인 침대 위의 베개를 털기 시작했다. "이건 정말 납작하군." 그가 언급했다. "내일 몰리에게 좀 나은 걸 가져다 달라고 해야겠어. 이건 뭐야, _종이장_? 종이로 만든 베개 커버인가?"

밤이 가까워오자 초조함이라는 덩굴의 첫번째 가지가 뻗어나오는 걸 막 느끼기 시작하고 있었던 존은 어리둥절하게 셜록을 바라보았다. 그가 지금 뭘하고 있는 중인지 그로선 잘 알 수 없었으며 그가 찾아왔다는 것 자체에 반쯤 놀라기도 한 상태였다. 셜록이 진짜처럼 느껴지지 않는 순간들이 있었다. 자신의 상상력이 과거의 기억들과 헛된 바람들로부터 셜록을 다시 만들어내어 스스로를 기만하고 있는 중이라고 반쯤 확신하게 되는 순간들이 있었다. 그는 그렇게 환상을 자유로이 풀어두고 있으면서도, 자신이 매우 현실적으로 응답하고 있다는 걸 깨달았다. "그건 살균 처리 때문이야. 매일 커버를 갈지."

"‘충분히 간단한 해결책이 있어. 커버는 빨면 돼."

그러고나서 그는 신발을 벗고 침대에 올라가선 다리를 쭉 뻗고 양손에 머리를 베었다. "젤리는 언제 가져다 줘?"

저도 모르게 존의 입술 끝이 거의 미소짓듯이 위로 치켜 올라갔다. 예전의 존 왓슨은 활짝 미소짓기도 했었다는 사실을 떠올리고 있는 것 같았다. 그가 알아차리지 못하는 새, 냉랭한 덩굴손들이 물러갔다.

그날 밤, 약의 도움 없이 그는 잠에 빠져 들었다.

***

그러나 셜록은 자지 않았다. 그는 누운 채로 존이 잠들었다고 확신될 때까지 기다렸다. 그리곤 자리에서 일어나 의자에 앉았다. 그리고 마이크로프트가 준비해준 새 휴대폰을 끄집어냈다. 전화번호부엔 현재 오로지 세 개의 번호만이 들어있었다. 마이크로프트, 레스트라드, 그리고 몰리의 것. 그는 이미 기억속에 저장하고 있었지만 레스트라드가 제일 최근에 보내온 문자들을 읽었다. 그리고 키티 라일리의 제일 최근 기사를 훑어보았다. 거기에 그녀는 '저명한 정신과의는 셜록 홈즈가 미쳐있다고 말한다.'라는 제목을 붙였다. 보이던 대로 역시 아론 피버디는 그의 팬이 아니었다.

길게 이어지는 독자들의 터무니없는 댓글들을 반쯤 읽어내려가고 있었을 때, 존의 어깨가 천천히 움츠러들고 고개가 숙여지는 것이 보였다. 그는 태아와 같은 자세로 몸을 웅크리며 양손목을 하나로 모았다. 즉시 셜록은 전화기를 내려놓고 자리에서 일어났고 존의 몸이 부들거리기 시작한 바로 그 순간 침대 곁에 다가갔다. 그는 손을 뻗어 그를 만지고 싶은 스스로를 막으며 대신 그의 이름을 불렀다. "존."

반쯤 베개에 얼굴을 묻고 있던 존의 머리가 움찔했다. 그의 감겨진 눈은 마치 고통에 잠긴 듯 일그러져 있었고 호흡은 가빴다. 그의 목구멍을 빠져나온 짧은 신음성이 베게에 가려 억눌려진 소리로 울렸다.

그는 그 감겨진 눈꺼풀 뒤에 펼쳐져 있을 현실이 무엇이었든 자신의 목소리를 다시 침투시키려 애썼다. "존. 넌 괜찮아. 넌 안전해, 존."

존의 몸이 얻어 맞기라도 한 듯 움찔했다. 그가 짧게 소리를 질렀다. 그리고는 다시 한번 구타 당하기라도 한 것처럼 옆으로 몸을 홱 젖혔다. 셜록은 마치 보이지 않는 폭행범이 존을 공격하고 있고, 보이지 않는 주먹이 찾아들어 그를 강타하는 것을 보고 있는 것 같은 기분이었다. _젠장! 젠장!_ 다시 한번 그는 그를 진정시키려드는 손을 억제했다.

"존, 일어나. 넌 깨어나야 해."

존이 울기 시작했다. 흐느낌 사이로 셜록은 그가 반복하는 말을 들었다. "난 못해-! 셜-!"

"존. 존. 일어나, 제발. 눈을 떠."

생각지도 않게 존의 눈이 번뜩 떠졌다. 그의 눈은 거칠고 필사적이었으며 예전처럼 공포가 그대로 드러나 있었다. 꿈은 아직 그의 앞에 펼쳐져 있는 것이다. 그럼에도 불구하고 셜록은 불쑥 손을 뻗어 존의 팔 위로 조심스럽게 가져갔다. 그리고 그가 그렇게 하자 존은 그 손을 와락 붙잡았다. 마치 기댈 곳을 찾고 있었던 것처럼. 셜록은 꽉 움켜쥐어오는 존의 손 위에 다른쪽 손을 덮고 진정시키려 했다. 그리고 몸을 낮춰 침대 곁에 무릎을 꿇은 다음 존과 눈을 맞추었다. 그는 다시 한번 존의 이름을 부르며 존의 시야 앞에서 꿈이 서서히 사라져가는 것을 바라보았다. 그의 호흡은 고르지 못했지만 안정을 찾아갔다. 그러나 심장은 계속해서 뛰고 있었다. 셜록은 손가락 끝 아래로 그 맥박을 느낄 수 있었다.

"넌 안전해." 셜록은 다시 말했다.

존은 제대로 알아듣지 못하는 것 같았다. 젖은 눈, 떨리는 목소리로 그가 속삭였다. "여기서 날 내보내 줘, 셜록. 제발. 날 여기서 보내줘."

"넌 여기에 있어." 셜록이 말했다. "나와 함께. 더 이상 그곳에 있지 않아. 넌 여기에 있어."

"제발, 셜록, 제발. 숨을 쉴 수가 없어. 날 여기에서 내보내줘."

"여기? 바츠를 말하는 거야? 넌 바츠를 나가고 싶은 거야?" 셜록이 물었다.

그러나 그의 말을 듣고 있는 것 같지도, 이해하는 것 같지도 않았다. "나가게 해 줘." 애원하는 존의 시선이 뚫어질 듯이 그와 시선을 맞추어왔다. "난 못해... 더 이상은. 내보내줘."

아마도 그는 완전히 깨어있는 것이 아닐 지도 몰랐다. 아마도 그는 완전히 정신을 차린 상태가 아닐지도 몰랐다. 아니면 혹은 시간이나 물리적 현실에 얾매여 있지 않은 어떤 곳에서 말하고 있는 것인지도 몰랐다. _여기_ 라는 것은 버려진 수녀원도, 밋밋한 병실도 아닐지 몰랐다. 그러나 여기든, 저기든 혹은 그 어느 곳이든간에 그의 마음과 정신을 얽매고 있는 감옥이라는 점에선 다 똑같았다. 혹시 아침이 오면, 존은 이 일에 대해선 아무것도 기억하지 못할 수도 있었다. - 그가 했던 탄원도, 셜록의 대답도. - 하지만 셜록은 지금까지 자신을 친구라 불러준 유일한 남자를 향해 스스로가 느끼고 있는 모든 열정을 다해 계속 한결같고 헌신적인 태도로 대답했다.

"제발."

"나는..." 셜록은 그의 손을 꽉 움켜잡았다. "그렇게 할게, 존. 약속하지."

 


	29. 권총과 열쇠

**NOVEMBER 11월**

집주인이 그를 안으로 들여주어야 했다. 이제 그에겐 열쇠가 없었다. 그가 아는 바로는 아마도 Grant & Chapman's와 수녀원 사이의 어디에선가 잃어버렸을 것이다. 어쩌면 그들이 그를 덮쳤던 낯선 골목길에서 누군가의 발에 차여나갔던 것일 수도 있고, 아니면 그를 태운 타운카 바닥에 잃어버렸을 것이다. 즉, 열쇠는 경찰이 조리실 구석에서 찾아낸 코트의 주머니 속에도 없었고 성 메리의 지하실의 다른 어느 곳에도 없었다는 뜻이다. 그러나 열쇠가 어쨌든간에 집주인은 자물쇠를 바꾸고 싶어할 것이다.

"이번달치 집세는 지불되어 있소." 집주인은 자물쇠에 마스터 키를 꽂으며 말했다. "그러니 계속 머물 생각이라면 새해까진 괜찮다는 뜻이지."

남자는 그가 쭉 머물지 _않아주길_ 바라고 있었다. - 그런 정도는 분명하게 보였다. 셜록과 같은 날카로운 추리력을 가져 본 적이 없는 존에게조차. 그의 모든 면들이, 그의 뻣뻣한 몸동작에서 어색한 대화에 이르기까지, 존의 곁에 있는 것이 불편한 심경이라는 것을 말해오고 있었다. 그는 존과 시선을 제대로 마주치지 조차 못하고 있었다. 비록 그의 옆머리에 얼기설기 나있는 붉은 봉합자국에 대한 호기심으로 머뭇머뭇 흘끔거리는 일까지는 거두지 못하고 있다고는 해도. 그리고 그는 그렇게 흘낏거린 다음엔 그저 존이 힘껏 지탱하고 있는 지팡이로 다시 시선을 내릴 뿐이었다.

이층으로 올라가는 일은 길고 고된 여정으로 존은 진땀으로 녹초가 되어 다리가 지독하게 욱신거리는 걸 느꼈다. 올라가는 동안 그는 집주인에 대해선 무시했다. 집주인은 두 층의 계단을 미스테리한 동반자의 침묵과 함께 올라가는데 걸리는 시간이 불편하다는 이유 만으로 계속해서 떠들어대고 있었다. 그는 의식적으로 그 침묵을 자기 딴엔 자연스러운 대화라고 여겨지는 것으로 채우려 했다. 추운 날씨. 유로화의 상태. 맨체스터 유나이티드. 마치 잘못된 일은 아무 것도 없다는 듯이. 자신과 그 건물 전체는 존의 일에 대해선 - 혹은 그에 관한 그 어떤 식의 이야기에 대해서도 - 아무 것도 모른다는 듯이 행동하며, 마치 그와 그의 몇몇 세입자들이 사실 지역 신문이나 전국지의 기자들에게 존 왓슨과 그의 과거에 대해 알고 있는 내용에 대해 인터뷰한 적이 없었다는 듯이 굴었다. 물론 그들은 많은 걸 알고 있진 못했다. 그리고 그들이 알고 있는 것의 대부분은 경찰과 키티 라일리에게서 나온 것들이었다. 그들은 2A호의 여자가 살해되었다는 걸 알고 있었다. 그리고 그들은 그녀의 남자 친구가 납치되었다는 것을 알고 있었다. 그리고 그들은 그게 전부 셜록 홈즈의 귀환과 연관되어 있다는 걸 알고 있었다.

집주인은 열쇠를 돌리고 문을 열며 헛기침을 했다. "그게, 음, 가족이 벌써 찾아와서는 그녀의... 음, 물건 대부분을 치웠소. 얘기로는 당신은 당분간 금새 병원을 빠져나오진 못할 거라고 했지."

 _스물하고 나흘_ , 그는 생각했다. _그저 24일간이었을 뿐이었어._ 그러나 사실 아마도 그건 더 길었어야만 했다. 만일 그가 주치의였다면, 환자의 식습관이 좀 더 안정되고 배변 현상이 규칙적이 될 때까지 퇴원을 미루고 물리 치료를 계속하며 통증 수준을 제어 하에 두어야 한다고 제안했을 것이다. 그러나 그는 중증의 상태는 아니었다. 그는 더이상 위험 수준에 머물러 있지는 않았다. 그래서 건전한 의학적 조언에도 불구하고 그는 퇴원을 선택했다. 그리고 병원 측에는 그를 강제로 머물도록 할 힘은 없었다. 그는 간호사에게 자신의 상처를 관리하고 붕대를 가는 법을 배웠다. (이미 그런 일들을 어떻게 하는지 알고 있지 않기라도 하다는 듯이.) 그리고 처방전을 받고 다리를 위한 앞으로의 치료 약속을 잡은 다음 스스로 퇴원했다.

그러나 그는 집주인의 암시적인 사과 표명에 대해 아무 대답도 하지 않았다. 그 남자에겐 할 말이 아무것도 없었고 조용히 있어주는 쪽이 그를 위하는 쪽이리라 생각되었다. 게다가 집주인이 자리를 뜨고 싶어하는 것 만큼이나 존 역시도 그가 가주기를 원했다. 지팡이를 움켜잡고 그는 다리를 절며 플랫 안으로 들어갔다.

그의 뒤를 따라오던 집주인이 문간에서 소심하게 발을 멈췄다. "그게, 음.... 그럼 도와줄 사람은 있겠지요?"

"곧, 올 겁니다." 존이 말했다.

"그럼 됐네요. 저는 이만 가봐도 괜찮겠죠? 혹시 그러면, 혹시 필요한 게 있거든 크게 소리를 쳐요."

그는 물러가는 발걸음 소리를 들었다. 너무 간절히 떠나고 싶어 했던 것처럼 들리지 않도록 신중히 조심하는 걸음걸이였다.

존은 홀로 거실 한가운데에 섰다. 그는 텅 빈 기분이 들었다. 플랫은 추웠다. 한때 플랫이 가지고 있었던 모든 온기는 사라져있었다. 그녀가 그 곳에서 사라졌기에. 어느날엔가 존재했던 온기는 다음 순간 도난 당했다. 그리고 그렇게 그녀는 결코 집에 되돌아오지 못했다. 그리고 결코 돌아오지 못할 것이다. 그녀의 물건들은 사라져 있었다. 소파, 커피 테이블, 벽에 걸린 사진들, 그들이 함께 조립했던 책장과 그녀의 생일날 그녀에게 사주었던 안티크 흔들 의자까지도. 전부 사라져 있었다. 그리고 남겨진 것은 러그들, 그가 책상으로 쓰던 접이식 테이블 뿐이었다. 그의 작업들은 여전히 그 위에 흩어져 있었다. 그가 두고 떠났던 그대로. 그리고 그 옆의 바닥엔 그의 의학 서적과 잡지들이 조금 쌓여 있었다. 건드려지지 않은 그대로.

마치 그녀가 이곳에 살았던 적이 결코 없었던 것만 같았다.

그는 고개를 숙이고 양손으로 눈을 가렸다.

열린 문 너머로 한 번에 두 개씩 계단을 올라오는 발걸음 소리가 들렸다. 그는 손을 내리고 마른 입술을 축이며 자신이 어째서 그곳에 왔는지 상기하며 평정을 찾으려 애썼다.

"망할 카드 리더기." 셜록은 새 지갑에 새 크레딧카드를 갈무리 한 다음 지갑을 주머니에 넣고 성큼성큼 방 안으로 들어서며 말했다. 그의 목소리가 장식없이 텅 비어 있는 공간에 울려퍼졌다. "택시 운전수가 카드를 여섯번이나 긁어야 했어. 거기다 망이 느려터져서는..."

존은 바로 어깨 너머로 그가 다가와 멈추는 걸 느꼈다. 그리고 그가 방을 둘러보는 동안 컴퓨터 프로세서처럼 그의 두뇌가 웅웅거리며 돌아가는 소리가 실제로 들리는 것 같았다. 다시 입을 열었을 때, 그의 목소리는 낮아져 있었다 존이 간신히 들을 수 있을 정도의 크기에 반감이 물든 것이었다. "철저했군." 그는 중얼거렸다.

"그녀를 볼 수가 없어." 존이 말했다. 차분하게 목소리를 유지하려던 그의 노력은 실패했다. 그는 마치 무너져 내리는 것 같은 기분이었다. 이젠 익숙해진 패닉의 감각이 시야 가장자리를 검게 물들이며 그를 압도하기 시작했다. "셜록, 네가 필요해. - 네가 해줘야 해. 너의 그 일들을. 넌 해야 해. - "그는 자신이 조리없이 말하고 있다는 걸 알고 있었다. 그러나 그는 자신의 혀가 움직이는 걸 막을 수도, 논리적으로 이야기를 펼칠 수도 없었다. "그녀가 보여? 난 그녀를 볼 수가 없어!"

하지만 셜록은 그를 이해했다. 그는 다른 모든 이에겐 터무니없거나, 비논리적이거나, 상관없어 보이거나, 무의미해 보이는 일들을 이해할 수 있었다. 그는 방 안으로 더 깊숙히 들어서더니 천천히 자리에서 몸을 빙글 돌리며 시선을 쭉 돌렸다. 존이 그를 바라보고 있었다. 그가 뭔가 말해주기만을 간절히 바라며.

"커튼, 존." 셜록이 앞 유리창을 가리키며 말했다. "다마스크 능직. 수제품. 그녀가 직접 만들었어. 갈색과 금색실이 러그색과 맞춰져 있지. 그 러그는 닳은 흔적을 보건대 6개월 이상 지나진 않았어. 그럼 가능성은 그녀는 새 커피 테이블 아래에 깔기 위해서 그 러그를 샀을 거라는 거야. - 난 그 테이블의 니스칠 상태가 여전히 반짝이고 있는 걸 봤었어. 아마도 지난 1년 안에 새로 샀던 거겠지. - 그리고 난 다음에 커튼을 만들었어. 테이블, 러그, 커튼, 그건 전부 널 위한 거였어. 그리고 그녀가 너희 두사람을 위해 꾸민 집을 위한 것. 내가 맞나?"

존은 눈을 커튼에 고정하고 기억을 되살리며 미친듯이 고개를 끄덕였다. 그녀는 그에게 그 천에 대해 어떻게 생각하는지 물었었다. - 색깔인지 무늬인지 뭔지에 관해서. 그는 잘 기억이 나질 않았다. - 그리고 사실 그는 아무래도 좋았지만, 어쨌든 그녀에게 마음에 든다고 말했다. 그는 그녀가 그걸 거는 것을 도와주었었다.

셜록은 창가에 웅크리고 앉아 창틀에 손가락을 미끄러뜨렸다. "먼지. 그냥 먼지가 아니야. _화분용 흙_. 그녀는 여기에 허브 가든을 꾸몄지. 해가 드는 이상적인 위치야. 이 창문은 동쪽을 보고 있거든." 그는 떨어져 있는 얇은 마른 잎사귀를 집어들고는 두 손가락을 비벼 부수어 향이 나게 만들었다. 그는 코를 킁킁 거렸다. "로즈마리. 그녀는 사려깊고 실질적인 여성이었어. 사용할 수 없는 건 결코 심지 않았지. 그러니 아마도 그녀는 이걸로 요리를 했을 거야. 아마도 구운 - "

"그래."

"- 감자 - "

"그래."

"- 파스타..."

"그래, 그래. 그랬지."존은 흐려진 시야를 밝히려 눈을 빠르게 깜빡이고는 셜록이 계속하기를 애원하는 듯 고개를 끄덕였다.

"레드 와인 흔적." 셜록은 방을 가로질러 부엌으로 향하는 길목의 하드우드 바닥로 희미한 변색을 알아차리고 말했다. "만일 혈액이었다면 갈색으로 변했을 거야. 하지만 이건 갈색이라기보단 좀 더 보라쪽이지. 그러니 이건 레드 와인이야. 살짝 흘렸었다는 걸 알아차리지 못했던 거겠지. 그러니까 한시간쯤? 나무판에 깊이 젖어들어 나중엔 열심히 문질러도 지워지지 않을 정도의 시간이야. 그녀는 네게 와인 한 잔을 가져다 주려고 했었어."

"아니." 존이 말했다.

"아니라고?"

"내가 그녀에게 가져다 주려고 했었지."

셜록은 몸을 일으켜 똑바로 존과 얼굴을 마주했다. 그의 눈빛은 부드러웠고 슬픔에 잠겨 있었다. "물론, 넌 결코 혼자서 술을 마시지 않지. 그러니 넌 두 잔을 들고 있었을 거야. 하나는 네 것, 다른 하나는 그녀의 것. 아마 꽉 차있지는 않았겠지. 어쩌다가 잔이 기울어지게 된 거지?"

존은 그의 너머를 바라보며 붉은 흔적으로 시선을 떨궜다. "그녀가 날 깜짝 놀라게 했어. 바로 거기에서. 내게 키스해줬지. 그리고 난 내가 뭘 들고 있다는 걸 잊어버렸어."

잠시동안 그는 그 시절, 그곳으로 되돌아갔다. 메리의 손가락이 그의 턱선 그리고 그의 머리 뒤로 미끄러져 그를 곁으로 끌어당겼다. 그녀의 열려진 입술이 그의 것을 찾아들어 그를 가까이로 끌어 안았다. 그녀에게선 시나몬과 소금의 맛이 났고 바닐라와 연필을 깎고 난 부스러기 같은 냄새가 났다. 그의 머리는 갑작스러운 도취에 잠겼고 전기가 충전되듯 그의 피부로 생기가 불어넣어지며 혈관속의 혈액의 흐름이 속도를 높혔다. 그는 굶주린 듯 그녀에게 키스했고, 그녀의 등을 어루만졌고, 그녀가 그러는 것처럼 자신도 그녀를 힘껏 끌어안고 손가락을 엉덩이에서 등 위로 그리고 머리카락을 향해 올려야 한다는 필요를 느꼈다. 그는 그렇게 몸을 움직였고 그러자 잔이 기울어졌다.

"그녀를 볼 수 있겠어, 존?"

존은 손바닥으로 양볼을 닦아냈다. 그는 커튼은 앞으로 어떻게 될지를 생각해 보았다. 하지만 와인 얼룩은 남게 되리라. 설사 그가 떠나고 난 후에도, 아무도 그것의 중요성을 알지 못한다 해도 그 흔적은 남으리라. 마침내 그는 고개를 끄덕였다. "고마워." 그는 속삭였다.

***

존이 그 플랫에 머물지 못한다는 건 분명했다. 확실하지 않은 건, 그가 어디로 가게 될 것인가라는 점이었다. 베이커가가 될 거라고 셜록은 생각했었다. 또다른 악몽의 밤을 보낸 뒤에 찾아온 어느날 아침, 허드슨 부인이 셜록에게 현재 세입자가 방을 비우는 대로 곧장 이사 들어오라고 고집하고 있다는 말을 존에게 언급하기 전까지는 그랬다. 그리고 그에 대한 존의 유일한 대답은 이랬다. "글쎄. 전처럼 네게는 딱 맞겠군."

그는 결코 직접적으로 존에게 다시 되돌아오고 싶은지를 묻지 않았다. 평소 거리낌없고 단도직입적으로 지내던 그로서는 적당한 말을 찾아낼 수 없을 것 같았다. 좀 더 솔직하게 말하자면, 존의 거절을 듣는 것이 두려웠다. 존이 베이커가로 되돌아가는 것에 조금이라도 관심이 있을 거라 생각할 만한 이유가 뭐가 있겠는가? 셜록이 다시 거기에 살기 시작한다는 것과는 별개의 일이었다. 그가 전에 런던에 가지고 있었던 생활은 그가 죽어있던 동안 변한 것이 없었다. 정확하게 말하자면, 그것은 마치 그가 다시 받아들여 주기를 기다리며 무기한 중단 상태에 들어가 있었던 것 같았다. 물론 그는 자신이 되돌아 올 수 있으리란 예상은 전혀 하지 못했었다. 하지만 그는 여기 이렇게 되돌아와 존재하고 있었다. 반대로, 존의 삶은 자연스럽게 변해왔다. 그는 221B를 떠나긴 했지만 런던에는 남았다. 그리고 그가 가진 물질적 소유물 대부분과 함께 자신의 옛 모습을 버렸다. 그리고 단단한 점토로 새 삶을 빚었다. 그 삶은, 이제 그 이전의 삶처럼 산산조각이 되어 있었다. 그는 포터가의 플랫에는 머물 수 없었다. 하지만 그것이 곧 베이커가로 되돌아가게 된다는 걸 뜻하진 않았다.

존이 퇴원하기 전날, 셜록은 그가 스스로 호텔방을 예약해 두었다는 걸 알게 되었다. 그러나 그것은 존 자신으로부터 알게 된 것은 아니었다. 그는 복도에서 레스트라드와 도노반 곁을 지나치다가 마침 그들이 캐스웰 호텔의 보안을 누가 맡을지 대해 논의하고 있는 것을 우연히 듣게 되었다.

"캐스웰 호텔?" 그는 갑자기 발을 멈추며 말했다. "무슨 얘기죠? 뭘 경비한다는 겁니까?"

"존 말일세." 레스트라드가 말했다. 그의 얼굴은 셜록이 아직 모르고 있었다는 것에 대한 놀라움을 거의 감추지 못하고 있었다. "그는 아침에 퇴원하기로 했어."

"그가 얘기를 안해줬나요?" 도노반이 말했다.

셜록은 그녀를 무시했다. "퇴원? 병원에서 그가 나가게 해준다는 겁니까?" 그는 그날 아침에 존은 또다른 심리 측정을 받기로 했었다는 걸 알고 있었다. 그러나 솔직히 그에게 승인을 내려질 거라는 생각은 하지 못했다. 여전히 그는 수면 중엔 악몽에 시달렸고, 깨어있는 동안엔 거슬리는 기억들로 괴로워하고 있었다. 그보다 중요한 것은 그가 여전히 항우울제를 거부하고 있는 중이라는 점이었다.

"나 역시 마음에 들지 않네. 하지만 존이 고집했어." 레스트라드가 말했다. "그는 이젠 스스로를 충분히 돌볼 수 있다고 말하고 있네. 그리고 집에 있는 것에 비해 이곳이 더 나을 것도 없기도 하고 말이야. 음, 내가 _집_ 이라고 말은 했네만.. -"

"하지만 그는 포터가엔 머물지 않을 겁니다." 셜록이 눈살을 찡그리며 말을 맺었다. " _호텔_ 이라고요."

"새 플랫을 찾을 때까지만이라고." 레스트라드가 말했다.

"우리가 그냥 그를 여기에서 걸어나가게 둘 거라고는 생각하지는 말아요." 도노반이 말했다. "우린 그를 향한 위험을 알고 있어요. 그리고 그걸 가벼이 여기진 않을 거에요. 바츠에서부터 경찰이 호위를 하고, 호텔에다는 경비를..."

셜록은 듣던 것을 멈추고 그녀가 떠들게 내버려 둔 채 발길을 휙 돌렸다. 그는 319호실로 향하는 익숙한 길을 되짚은 다음 날카롭게 문에 노크를 했다. 그리고 들어오라는 초대의 말도 기다리지 않고 안으로 들어갔다.

존은 커튼이 반쯤 쳐진 침대에 있었다. 그리고 한 간호사가 그가 허벅지의 붕대를 교환하는 걸 돕고 있는 중이었다. 두 남자는 그의 갑작스러운 등장에 놀라 고개를 들었다.

"정말로 미스터 홈즈. 프라이버시는 좀 지켜주시죠." 간호사가 입을 열었다.

"괜찮습니다." 존이 짧게 말했다. 그러나 셜록은 딱히 존이 자신을 보고 기뻐하고 있다고는 말할 수 없었다. 수주일 간의 병원 생활동안 그에 대한 존의 관심은 계속해서 양극단의 온도로 내달렸다. 제일 또렷하게 의식을 차리고 있을 때면 그의 이성적인 면은 모두에게서, 그리고 무엇보다 셜록에게서 감정적인 거리를 두도록 지시하고 있는 것 같았다. 그것이 낮시간 동안에 존이 보이는 일상적인 마음의 상태였다. 그러나 밤이 되면 갑작스럽고도 예상치 못한 순간이 끼어 들어와 감정적인 혼란을 일으켰다. 발작적인 분노, 한바탕 밀려드는 슬픔, 공포의 습격. 거의 아무것도 그를 차분하게 되돌리지 못했다. 그리고 그중의 그 무엇도 셜록만큼 성공적인 것은 없었다. 그러나 일단 정신을 차리고 나면 예외없이 존은 그를 밖으로 내보내고 홀로 침잠해 들어갔다. 셜록은 그런 일에 익숙해져가고 있었다. 그러나 가슴이 아프다는 걸 부정할 수는 없었다.

셜록은 캐스웰 호텔에 관해 독설에 찬 고함을 쏟아내려는 자신을 멈췄다. 그리고나선 아직도 밤마다 고문당하는 꿈에 시달리고 있는 남자가 홀로 스스로를 돌보게끔 퇴원시키려 하는 병원 측에 대한 모욕이 튀어나오려는 혀의 움직임을 막았다. 마지막으로 존의 계획에 대해서 레스트라드, 그리고 _도노반_ 이 알고난 뒤에야 자신이 알게 되었다는 불만을 쏟아내는 걸 참았다. 결과적으로 그는 입만 뻐끔거리며 모든 말들은 목구멍 안에 막은 채로 침대 발치에 서 있게 되었다.

"뭔가 하고 싶은 말이라도?" 존은 눈을 마주치지 않고 물었다. 셜록은 존이 스스로 다리에 붕대를 감는 동안 너덜너덜하게 딱지가 앉은 피부가 붕대 아래로 모습을 감추는 걸 바라보았다. 곁에 선 간호사는 그 작업을 자신이 해주지 못하고 있다는 사실에 분명하게 초조함을 보이고 있었다.

셜록은 전술을 바꿨다. "지금 막 베이커가에서 온 길이야." 그가 말했다.

"그래?"

"허드슨 부인 말로 지난 세입자가 어제 정오경에 방을 비웠다더군. 그래서 내 물건들을 옮기기 시작하고 싶냐고 물으셨어." 그는 미소 지었다. 작은 미소를. 그러나 존은 자신의 다리에 집중할 뿐 그가 있는 쪽은 바라보고 있지 않았다. "삼년도 넘었는데 지하에 있는 플랫에 내 옛 물건들을 잔뜩 보관해주셨더군. 감상적이야." 그는 존의 입술이 꿈틀하지는 않을까 기대했다. 가벼운 미소의 흔적. 옛 시절에 대한 애정의 그림자. 그러나 존의 얼굴은 석상같았다. 그래서 셜록은 말을 계속했다. "책들. 주전자. 내 이불들. 물소 머리까지 전부. 그리고 물론 우리의 의자도. 허드슨 부인이 사려깊게도 그 위에 시트를 덮어두셨지. 그래서 먼지도 하나 없어."

존은 천천히 다른쪽의 다리, 아직 무릎 아래로 여전히 깁스가 되어 있는 다리에서 붕대를 풀어내고 있었다. 간호사는 공기 중에 떠도는 긴장감을 느끼며 분명하게 불편해 하고 있었고, 최선을 다해 존의 작업에 시선을 고정한채 두 남자를 이리저리 힐끔거리지 않으려 했다. 그러나 셜록은 이미 그는 관련이 없는 사람으로 처리해 잊고 있었고, 계속 말을 이어갔다.

"물건들은 원래 있던 자리에 되돌려놨어. 책들도 전과 똑같이 정리했지. 전부 원래 그대로. 혹은 거의 원래대로. 알겠지만 위층 침실은 비어 있어."

존은 눈을 찡그렸다. 마지막으로 붕대를 감은 후로 딱지 하나가 떨어져 상처로부터 다시 피가 났던 모양이었다. 피가 붕대에 말라붙은 바람에 존이 붕대를 풀자 새로 난 피부가 다시 조금 찢어지고 말았다. 간호사가 연고를 준비해 두고 있었다. 그는 이를 악물고 힘겹게 숨을 내쉬었다.

"존..."

"내 생각엔 광고를 내야 할 것 같군." 존은 간호사의 손을 밀치고 스스로 연고를 바르며 말했다.

그 의견에 혐오감을 느꼈지만 그는 아무말도 하지 않았다. 존의 결심은 분명했다.

이제 그들은 별개의 방 안에서 작업을 시작했다. 존은 침실에서, 셜록은 부엌 쪽에서. 셔츠와 바지를 챙기고 세면도구와 접시, 컵 그리고 날붙이들을 이런 저런 상자들 속에 집어 넣었다. 나중에 짐꾼이 들러 그것들 전부를 자선단체에 가져다 줄 예정이었다. 작업은 오래 걸리진 않을 것이다. - 싸야 할 물건이 그렇게 많지도 않았다. - 그러나 그들은 천천히 처리했다. 서둘러 떠나고 싶은 마음은 없었다. 두 사람 모두 그곳에 있는 것이 싫었음에도 불구하고.

존이 가진 물건 전부는 바퀴가 달린 작은 여행가방 안에 들어가고도 자리가 남았다. 셜록은 그 안의 것이 면도크림, 셔츠, 바지 그리고 양말 정도일 거라고 상상했다. 실질적으로 그는 아무 소유물도 없는 남자가 된 것이다.

따로 떨어져 일하고 있었기 때문에, 셜록은 주의깊게 의도적으로 소리를 만들어냈다. - 한 번은 접시 두 장을 부딪혔다가는, 90초 후엔 찬장문을 쾅하고 닫는 식으로 - 그저 존에게 자신이 여기에 있다는 걸 알리기 위한 것이었다. 혹시 그가 혼자라고 생각하게 되면 분명히 일어나게 될 패닉을 피하기 위해서였다. 병원 생활은 존이 고독을 갈망하고 있지만 그만큼이나 그가 그것을 완전히 소화하지 못한다는 사실을 두사람 모두가 알게 해주었다.

그리고 셜록은 조용히 작업을 하면서 존이 내고 있는 더욱 미묘한 소리들에 유심히 귀를 기울였다. 방을 가로지르는 발소리, 문이 닫히는 부드러운 삐걱 소리, 그리고 존이 다시 물을 마시려 튼 화장실 개수대의 수도꼭지에서 나는 물소리.

그러나 셜록이 아무것도 듣지 못한 채 수 분이 흘러갔다. 그랬다, 겨우 수 분. 그러나 그는 동요했다. 그는 부엌을 나서서 복도로 향했다. 그 끝에는 왼쪽으로 마스터 침실이 있었고 곧장 앞으로는 욕실이 있었다. 욕실문은 활짝 열려 있었다. 그리고 셜록은 존이 개수대 곁에 무릎을 꿇고 있는 것을 보았다. 그는 팔을 정리장 아래로 뻗어서는 마치 그 아래의 파이프를 만지작거리는 것처럼 몸을 웅크리고 있었다. 셜록은 확신 없이 바라보았다. 존의 머리는 다른쪽을 향해 있어 그를 보지 못하고 있었다. 그리고 마치 단단한 금속체를 잡아빼는 것 같은 _카랑_ 하는 울림. 존은 숨겨둔 곳에서 권총을 꺼내들었다.

찡그린 눈썹으로 보아 존은 힘겹게 애를 쓰며 몸을 일으켰다. 개수대에 기대어 일어선 그는 손에 쥐어진 총에 시선을 고정했다.

세상이 얼어붙었다. 그러나 심장의 고동처럼 시간은 계속 째깍거렸다. 존은 총을 바라보았다. 셜록은 존을 바라보았다. 그리고 서서히 존이 고개를 들어 복도 끝에 서서 숨을 죽이고 자신을 바라보고 있는 셜록을 보았다. 셜록이 바라보고 있었다는 것에 그는 조금도 놀라지 않은 것 같았다. 존의 굳은 푸른 눈에서 셜록은 그가 3년 이상 본 적이 없었던 어떤 불꽃을 보았다. 그리고 그것에 그의 심장은 차갑게 굳어졌다. 그것은 _도전_ 이었다.

_감히 날 막으려 들지 마._

셜록은 움직이지 않았다.

존의 관심이 권총으로 되돌아갔다. 그의 손은 한때 셜록이 자신의 바이올린을 쥘 때 만큼이나 익숙하게 그것을 쥐었다. 능숙한 손가락은 훈련을 잊지 않고 있었다. 그는 오랫 버릇처럼 탄창을 열어 안을 확인했다. 그는 만족하고 다시 안으로 돌려넣었다. 안전장치를 확인했다. 그러고나서 셜록을 다시 한번 힐끔 바라보지도 않고 바지 뒷춤에 총을 꽂고는 다시 침실쪽으로 물러갔다.

그들은 아무 말도 교환하지 않았다. 조용히 셜록은 부엌으로 돌아갔다.

***

그들은 다시 텅 빈 거실에 함께 모였다. 셜록은 거실문 옆에 마지막 상자를 쌓아올렸고 존은 자신의 작은 여행가방을 가져다 놓았다. 커튼은 거둬졌고, 러그는 돌돌 말아졌으며, 접이식 테이블은 접혀졌다. 너무 오래 서있었던 데다 여러 일을 한 탓에 지친 존은 접이식 테이블 곁에 놓인 의자를 찾았다. 그들이 이곳에 도착한 이후로 그는 현저히 창백해져있었다.

"집 주인이 이삿짐 직원들을 안으로 들여 보내 주겠지?" 한시간도 더 지나서 처음으로 셜록이 입을 열어 질문을 던졌다. "출출하진 않아? 바로 거리 두어개 떨어진 곳에서 카페를 본 것 같군." 그리고 날이 추웠다. 스프가 좋을 것이다. 존도 스프라면 먹을 수 있을 것이다.

"난 여기에 머물겠어." 존이 말했다. 그는 한 손은 무릎에, 다른 한 손은 마치 갈비뼈가 부러진 걸 느끼며 지탱하려 하고 있는 것 처럼 옆구리에 감아둔채 딱딱하게 앉아있었다. "조금만 더 여기에 있으려고."

"그럼, 그러지." 셜록은 혹시 존이 중국요리를 주문하자는 생각을 받아들여줄지 궁금해하며 말했다.

"나 혼자."

"오." 수 초간 셜록은 입을 다물었다. "좋아." 그는 눈을 마주치려 애썼다. 존의 무표정 아래로 말로 표현되지 않은, 전해지지 않은 어떤 생각들이 혹여 드러나지는 않을지 간절히 알아내고 싶었다. 그러나 존은 그를 바라보고 있지 않았다. 대신 그의 눈은 그 와인 얼룩에 고정되어 있었다. "혹시 뭐 필요-?"

"없어. 고마워." 만일 그 말들에 어떤 감정이 실려있다고 한다면, 그것은 퉁명스러움이었을 것이다. 그러나 그 말들은 거의 바스라질듯 건조했다. 그럼에도 단호했다.

"경찰 호위를 요청해 줄게." 셜록이 말했다. 그를 홀로 두고 떠나는 것이 싫었다. "네가 준비가 되면 말이야. 레스트라드가 아마 - "

"내가 직접 할게." 존이 말했다. "고마워."

그의 말은 일축이나 다름없었다. 그러나 여전히 셜록은 발이 옮겨지질 않았다. _날 봐, 존. 한번만_. 그러나 존은 강철처럼 구부러지지 않는 의지를 가졌고, 시선은 바닥에 못박혀 있었다. 셜록은 뻣뻣이 문을 향해 몸을 돌렸다. 그리고 문에 닿자 다시 이름이 불려지기만을 바라며 천천히 문을 열었다. 그러나 존은 그를 다시 부르지 않았다.

상황이 벌어지고 있었다. 그가 기대했던 것보다 더 빨리. 교차로. 그리고 그는 떠나야만 한다는 걸 알고 있었다. 그가 할 수 있는 일이 유일하게 하나 남아 있었다. 그래서 그는 문을 나서기 전 바지 주머니에 손을 넣어 작은 황금색 열쇠를 꺼냈다. 그리고 현관 옆의 텅 빈 선반 위에 올려놓았다. 자신이 그렇게 하는 걸 존이 보았을지 어떨지 그는 궁금했다. 그러나 그걸 알기 위해 돌아보지는 않았다.

***

수 분이 수 시간으로 변해가는 동안, 존 왓슨은 홀로 서늘한 플랫에 앉아 있었다. 그러나 그에게 시간은 풀려가는 실타래가 아니라 심장을 파고드는 유리조각처럼 느껴졌다. 난방이 꺼져 있었고 모든 조명도 마찬가지였다. 이제 유일한 불빛은 창 너머 들어오는 빛 뿐이었다. 그러나 세상은 11월의 회색에 물들어 어두워져 가고 있었다. 무릎 위에 놓인 그의 손에 느슨히 권총이 쥐여져 있었다.

그는 자신이 과연 어떤 종류의 사람인지 궁금했다.

군인, 아님 의사?

전사? 아니면 치유자?

아니면 그 어느 것도 아닌 것인가.

_"우리 존은 의사가 될 거예요." 병원 침대에 누운 어머니가 간호사들에게 말한다. 돌아가시기 바로 전날. "그 앤 사람들을 구하고 싶대요. 사람들의 아픔을 멎게 하고 싶다는 군요. 그게 바로 우리 존이랍니다."_

그러나 그는 _그녀_ 를 구하지 못했다. 그녀의 몸을 망가뜨리고 그녀의 숨을 빼앗아 열다섯에 어머니를 잃게 만든 그 병으로부터 구하지 못했다. 그 후 그는 낮에는 술병에 매달리고 밤에는 펍으로 향하게 만들어 결국 3년후 간경변을 일으켜 마침내 간을 완전히 망가뜨리게 했던 그 우울증으로부터 아버지를 구해내지도 못했다. 또한 그는 똑같은 의존증으로부터 해리를 구하지 못했다. 시간이 흐름에 따라 그의 가족 안의 고통은 그저 더욱 깊어져 갈 뿐이었다. 그것에서 치유는 없었다.

_"우리 존은 군인이 될 거라우." 할머니가 병원 인부에게 말한다. 그가 마지막으로 문안을 갔던, 심장마비가 일어나기 바로 수일 전. "그 앤 사람을 구하고 싶다더군. 사람들이 자유를 가질 수 있게 하고 싶다고. 그게 바로 우리 존이지."_

하지만 그는 그 폭발에서 스티븐스를 구하지 못했다. 스나이퍼의 저격에서 데이비스를 구하지도 못했고, 매복에서 맥래플린을 구하지도 모했다. 아니. 대신 그는 어깨에 총을 맞았다. 그는 후방으로 보내졌고, 그리고 그의 뒤에선 전쟁은 계속 되었다. 어느 곳도 평화롭지 않았고, 누구도 진정으로 자유롭지 않았다.

간호사들은 그가 환자를 대하는 태도가 좋다고 늘 말했었다. 온화한 존재감, 따뜻한 미소를 가지고 있다고. 그의 얼굴은 치유자의 그것이었으며, 눈에 보인다기 보다는 느껴진다는 쪽에 가까운 어떤 이해할 수 없는 분위기가 있었다. 그는 종종 환자들이 그를 특히 선호해 요청해 오곤 한다는 이야기를 듣곤 했다. _닥터 왓슨은 늘 정확히 무슨 말을 해야하는지 알아요._ 한 번은 어느 의사가 다른 의사에게 말하는 것을 우연히 들은 적도 있었다. _그건 그야말로 재능이죠._ 그 날 그의 콧대는 살짝 높아졌었다. 왜냐하면 그는 그것이 사실이라 믿었으니까.

사실 그렇긴 했다. 도움이 필요한 낯선이들을 향해서는. 그러나 그가 사랑했던 사람들에겐 그의 말들은 모두 쓸모가 없었다. 늘 그에게 필요한 순간이면, 그에게 간절하게 필요한 순간이 되면, 그의 말들은 그를 향해 등을 돌렸다.

어떤 애원의 말도, 어떤 위로의 말도, 어떤 온화한 존재감도, 어떤 따뜻한 미소도 해리가 술을 끊게 하지는 못했다. 그리고 지금은 그 운명의 날, 그 어떤 말로도 셜록이 뛰어내리는 걸 막지 못했으리라는 걸 알고 있었지만, 혹시 자신이 무슨 말을 했더라면 그 난간에서 그가 물러서도록 할 수 있었을지를 고뇌했던 삼 년이 넘는 세월이 무효화되진 않았다.

한 남자를 향한 고뇌의 3년. _혹시 내가, 혹시 내가,_ 라며 스스로에게 되풀이했던 3년. 깨어있는 것이 곧 악몽인 이런 우주적인 농담같은 삶에 그가 끈질기게 머물려 한다면, 절대 끝나지 않을 지옥이었다. 만일 그에게, 모란에게, 무슨 말인가를 했더라면 메리를 살릴 수 있었을까? 분명 뭔가. _뭔가_. 그가 제공할 수 있는 뭔가가, 그가 할 수 있었을 어떤 거짓말이, 그가 고백할 수 있었던 어떤 진실이, 그 _뭔가_ 가 있었을지도 몰랐다. 진정한 전사였다면 그녀를 보호할 수 있었을 것이다. 진정한 치유자였다면 그녀를 구해낼 수 있었을 것이다.

총 위에 올려진 그의 손가락이 떨렸다. 그의 손 안에서 총이 덜그럭거렸다.

수일 간, (혹은 수년 간이었던가?) 이 불가피한 결론 - 한 남자가 홀로 텅 빈 집에 앉아있고 그의 유일한 동반자는 치명적인 무기 뿐이라는 이런 결론을 향해 나아가고 있다는 느낌을 가지고 있었다. 선택이 아니었다. 확실하고도 피할 수 없는 운명이었다. 명백했다. 그래서 그는 그 일을 향해 가속해 나가고 있고, 그 일 역시도 그를 향해 달려오고 있었던 것이다. 그리고는 장대한 충돌. 그런 애석한 종결.

그러나 병원에 있는 동안 저지를 수 있을 일은 아니었다. _아니다_. 거기에선 아니다. 그러니 빠져 나와야 한다. 의사들에게, 간호사들에게 _거짓_ 을 말해야 한다. 매일 더 기운이 나는 것 같다고 말하는 거다. 제대로 먹는 척 하는 거다. 재활 치료에 툴툴거리지 않는 거다. 심리 상담사에게 _거짓_ 을. 앞으로 나아가고 싶다고, 이런 괴로움은 뒤로 잊고 싶다 말하는 거다. 설사 모든 게 바로 그곳에. 거울을 바라보면 자신의 빌어먹을 얼굴 정면 그 자리에 늘 그대로 드러나 있다는 걸, 자신이 절망으로부터 조금도 벗어나지 못하고 있다는 걸, 스스로는 _알고_ 있다고 할지라도. 그러니 빠져 나가는 거다.

사람들은 믿어줄 것이다. 그런 식이면 그들은 널 걱정할 필요가 없어지게 되는 것이다. 그들은 널 믿을 것이다.

그럼에도. _그_ 는 믿지 않을 것이다. 그는 알 것이다. 그리고 그는 단 한마디도 믿지 않을 것이다.

존의 시선이 열쇠로 향했다.

그는 몸을 떨었다.

셜록은 그가 무엇을 계획하고 있는지 알고 있었다. 어떻게선가, 그는 알고 있다. 왜냐하면 그는 _빌어먹을_ 셜록 홈즈니까. 그럼에도 불구하고, 그는 존이 병원을 떠나는 것에 불평하지 않았다. 총을 봤을 때도 그는 한마디 하지 않았다. 그가 한 일은 그저 열쇠를 남겨둔 것이 전부였다.

알지 못하는 사이 눈물이 그의 뺨을 미끄러졌다. 그의 어깨가 진동했다. 그리고 힘껏 총을 움켜 쥐었다. 한 손가락을 방아쇠에 건 채로. 그럼에도 불구하고, 그의 눈은 마치 빌어먹을 북극성이라도 되는 것처럼 열쇠를 향해 고정되어 있었다.

그의 손가락이 방아쇠를 건드렸다. 그러나 그의 눈은 열쇠에 가 있었다.

***

레스트라드는 부재중 통화가 남아있으리라 반쯤 기대하면서 다시 한번 전화기를 확인했다. 경찰 호위는 셜록과 존이 탄 택시를 따라 포터가까지 쫒아가서 두 남자가 안전히 건물 안으로 들어가는 것까지는 확실하게 확인했었다. 그러나 그들이 옛 삶을 정리하는 작업을 처리하는 동안 주변에서 대기하지는 않았다. "갈 준비가 되면" 셜록은 그에게 말했다. "전화 드리죠."

이제 수시간이 흘러 있었다. 그리고 전화는 없었다.

그는 함께 있고 싶었다. 뭐든 그가 할 수 있는 형태로 돕고 싶었다. 적어도 셜록보다야 자신 쪽이 존에게 더 쓸모 있을 거란 생각이 들었다. 그 남자는 과연 누군가의 _이사_ 를 도와본 적은 있을까? 그가 이삿짐을 싸고 가구를 옮긴다는 상상 속의 모습은 거의 웃음이 나올 지경이었다. 그러나 뉴 스코틀랜드 야드안의 일들이 굴러가기 시작하고 있었다. 엔진에 연료가 주입되고 기차가 필연적인 결론을 향해 달려가고 있었다.

"경감님?" 도노반이 구석에서 머리를 쏙 내밀었다.

그는 주머니 속에 전화기를 집어넣었다. "무슨 일이지?"

"이제 움직일 준비가 됐습니다." 그녀는 재킷의 소매를 잡아 당겼다. 유일하게 그녀의 초조함이 겉으로 드러나 보이는 모습이었다.

그는 깊이 숨을 들이키고 고개를 끄덕였다. "가지."

그들은 서로 보조를 맞췄다.

"팀원들은 위치에 있나?"

"네. 경감님."

"영장은 가지고 있지?"

그녀는 재킷 안주머니에서 그것을 꺼냈다.

"그리고 그는 자신의 사무실에 있고?"

"곧 그의 사무실이 아니게 되겠죠." 그녀는 단호히 말했다.

그들은 모퉁이를 돌았다. 복도 끝에서 레스트라드는 총경의 사무실 부근에 대기 중인 경관을 보았다. 그는 레스트라드와 도노반이 가까이 다가오는 것을 보더니 무전기를 켜고는 거기에 대고 뭔가 말을 했다. 신호가 떨어졌다. 수 초 후 그들이 사무실에 가까이 다가가는 순간, 형사부 부장 그렉슨 경정이 나타났다. 레스트라드는 그와 시선을 마주쳤다. 그들은 단호히 서로를 향해 고개를 한 번 끄덕했다. 그리고 함께 사무실 안으로 들어갔다. 도노반이 마지막으로 문을 닫았다.

피츠는 분노에 가까운 짜증스러움으로 눈을 크게 뜨고 서류에서 고개를 들었다. "그렉슨, 레스트라드, 이게 뭐하는-?"

"앤서니 피츠." 그렉슨 경정이 말했다. 그는 옆으로 비켜서서 도노반이 앞으로 나와 영장을 보여줄 수 있도록 해주었다. "당신을 에버렛 P 스터빈스의 살인 미수 혐의로 체포합니다."

양손으로 책상을 짚은 채 피츠가 천천히 자리에서 일어났다. "이게 무슨 웃기지도 않는 농담인가?"

"... 또한 메리 S 모스턴 살인 공모와... "

"터무니없군. 터무니없어! 레스트라드, 이 망할 자식, 무슨 일을 벌이는 거지?"

"... 존 H 왓슨의 납치 및 고문 공모 혐의입니다..."

"내 사무실에서 나가!"

"... 당신에겐 침묵할 권리가... "

"나가! 난 경찰관이야-!"

"당신은 또한 직위와 뱃지를 반납하셔야 합니다." DI 레스트라드가 말했다. "당신은 런던 경찰의 시설로 안내되어 앞으로 새로 알림이 있을 때까지 그곳의 유치장에 머물게 될 겁니다. 변호인을 선임하고 싶으시다면- "

"말 그대로군. 변호인을 부르겠어. 그리고 오인 체포로 너희들 전부에 대해 소송을 걸 거야! 샐리. 도노반 경사. 이런 소리에 속아 넘어갔다고는 말하지 말게. 레스트라드가 불순하다는 걸 자넨 알잖나. 나에 대한 증거는 아무것도 없어. 셜록 홈즈가 그를 부추겨 이렇게 만든 거야!"

도노반은 피츠가 그녀에게 왓슨의 사건을 맡겼던 밤 자신이 앉았던 의자를 향해 가까이 다가갔다. 그녀는 의자 아래로 손을 뻗어 그때 심어두었던 도청기를 꺼내어 그가 볼 수 있도록 높이 들어올려 보였다. "스스로 죄가 인정될 발언을 하는 경우가 제일 꼼짝달싹 못할 증거가 되어주죠." 그녀가 말했다.

피츠의 얼굴이 일그러졌다. " _Bitch_."

"다들, 구속해." 그렉슨 경정이 말했다. 그리고 한 무리의 경관들이 사무실에 나타나 피츠의 팔을 움켜잡고 손목에 수갑을 채웠다.

"이 배신자. 망할 경찰년."

레스트라드는 도노반의 팔을 잡아 그녀를 옆으로 끌어당기며 자신이 그녀와 피츠 사이로 나섰다. "내가 직접 널 여기서 끌어내지." 그는 으르렁거렸다. 그리고 그는 피츠의 옆에서 경관 하나를 물러나게 하고 힘껏 그의 팔꿈치를 움켜잡았다. "가자."

그들은 거칠게 피츠를 사무실에서 끌어내 복도를 따라 걸어내려갔다. 앞에는 네 명의 경관, 그의 옆에는 레스트라드와 다른 경관 하나가 각각 섰고, 두 명의 경관과 그렉슨 그리고 도노반이 뒤에 섰다. 복도의 남녀들은 굳어진 채 그들이 지나가는 것을 바라보았다. 사람들은 다들 자신의 사무실 밖으로 몰려 나왔으며, 나누던 대화를 멈췄고, 놀람이 그대로 드러난 얼굴로 그들을 바라보았다. 이미 사람들은 형사과 경감 레스트라드가 구속되는 장면을 본 적이 있었다. 그러고 나더니 그는 무죄가 되었다. 그리고는 다른 아홉명의 하위 경관들이 음모와 업무 방해 혐의로 체포되는 것을 보았었다. 그 일로 각종 의심들이 야드 내에 우물 속처럼 깊숙한 아래로 흐르고 있었고, 동료들과 친구들 사이의 신뢰는 심각하게 저해되고 있었다. 그런데 이제 _경찰 총경_?

"존 왓슨이 어떤 괴로움을 겪었는지 알고 싶나? 살짝 맛이라도 보겠어?" 레스트라드는 엘리베이터 앞에 서서 기다리는 동안 피츠의 귓가에 낮게 속삭였다. 그는 피츠의 팔꿈치를 다시 고쳐 잡아 뼈 속까지 손가락을 깊이 후벼파며 피츠가 꿈틀하게 만들었다. "네 _평생_ 을 감옥에서 보내게 될 거야. 이 불쌍한 개자식. 그러고 나면 확실하게 그게 어떤 거였는지 알게 되겠지."

엘리베이터 안의 경관 몇몇이 재빨리 시선을 서로 교환했다. 그러나 그렉슨 경정은 들리지 않는 척 하고 있었다. 도노반은 만족스럽게 팔짱을 끼었다.

엘리베이터의 문이 열렸다. 그리고 레스트라드는 거칠게 피츠를 앞으로 끌어냈다. 한 경관의 무전기가 울리더니 그가 알려왔다. "그를 이송할 차가 준비됐습니다." 레스트라드는 알겠다는 뜻으로 간결히 고개를 끄덕했다.

그들은 야드의 정문을 빠져나왔다. 그곳엔 시동이 걸린 경찰차 한 대가 그를 실어갈 준비를 하고 있었다.

차에 가까이 가는 동안 레스트라드는 주머니에서 문자 알림 소리를 들었다. _훌륭한 타이밍이야, 셜록_. 그는 씁쓸하게 생각했다. 비어있는 쪽 손으로 전화기를 꺼내 화면을 확인했다. 문자는 왓슨으로부터 온 것이었다.

문자를 보기 위해 화면을 누른 직후에야 그는 떠올랐다. 존의 새 번호는 그의 전화번호부에 _왓슨_ 이 아닌 _존 W_.라는 이름으로 저장되어 있었다는 것을.

문자에 담긴 한마디의 글자를 읽은 순간, 그의 심장이 멈췄다.

 _빵_.

눈 깜짝하는 찰나의 순간, 일이 벌어졌다. 공기를 가르는 _슉_ 소리. 피와 뇌수, 뼛조각이 튀어올랐다. 그리고 갑자기 피츠는 얼굴이 뻥 뚫린 피투성이가 되어 보도 위로 나뒹굴었다. 그리고 레스트라드는 그대로 그의 팔을 움켜잡은 채 그의 옆에 쓰러졌다.

_"피해! 다들 피해!"_

누군가 소리치고 있었다. 거리의 사람들이 비명을 지르며 내달리고 있었다. 그러나 레스트라드는 움직일 수가 없었다.

"브로드웨이에 저격수! 브로드웨이에 저격수! 들리나? 여기에 무장 경찰팀이 필요하다. _당장_."

"경관이 쓰러졌다! 경관이 쓰러졌다!"

"그는 피츠를 데리고 나가고 있었다. 용의자와 경관이 쓰러졌다!"

 _난 죽진 않았어._ 레스트라드는 생각했다. 그러나 그는 꼼짝하지 않았다. 그리고 그의 얼굴엔 피츠의 뜨거운 피가 뚝뚝 흘러내렸다. 뼛조각들이 머리카락에 엉켜들었다.

"경감님! 레스트라드 경감!"

샐리 도노반이 그의 코트 앞자락을 움켜쥐고 피츠의 시신으로부터 그를 경찰차 뒤쪽으로 끌어냈다. 마침내 충격이 사그라들고 사지의 감각이 되돌아왔다. 그는 몸을 일으켜 앉아 차에 등을 기대었다. 수 미터 떨어진 곳에 피츠가 쓰러져 있었다.

"다치셨나요?"

"다친덴 없어." 그는 멍하게 말했다.

"북쪽 방향으로부터 왔어요. 서북쪽. 확실해요."

"그들은 알고 있었어." 레스트라드가 말했다. "어떻게선가 우리가 그를 체포하고 있다는 걸 알고 있었던 거야. 그를 이송하고 있다는 걸. 그들은 알고 있었어! 그래서 그의 입을 막은 거야."

그가 부상을 입지 않았다는 걸 확인하고 나서 도노반은 전화기를 꺼내 도움을 요청하고 있었다. 의료팀, 무장 경찰팀, 브로드웨이길에 대한 통제, 야드의 보안 강화. - 그 모든 일들은 그가 직접 했어야 하는 일들이었다. 그러나 레스트라드는 그 모든 일들에 우선하는 한가지 목표가 있었다.

그는 전화기를 귀에 가져갔다. "포터가 116번지로 팀을 보내도록. 존 왓슨을 보호해!"

***

셜록은 정신을 돌릴 곳을 찾아보았다. 결국엔 221b의 한쪽 끝에서 반대쪽까지 서성거리는 것 뿐이라는 결론에 다달았다. 허드슨 부인은 아래층 그녀의 플랫으로부터 그의 소리를 듣고는 혹시나 함께 해 줄 사람이 필요할지도 모른다고 생각했는지 벌써 두 번이나 찾아왔었다. 그리고 두 번 모두 방 안에서 터져나온 고함 소리를 들으며 되돌아가고 말았다. 강렬한 불안에 잠겨있는 그의 상태로는 그녀를 상대할 인내력이 남아 있지 않았다. 오늘은 아니었다. 거의 세 시간이 지나고 지금도 아무 소식도 듣지 못하고 있을 때는 그럴 수 없었다. 그는 매우 확신하고 있었다. _아주 확신_ 하고 있었다. 그렇지 않았다면, 그는 절대 그곳을 떠나지 않았을 것이다.

하지만 혹시나 무슨 일인가가 일어났었다면, 분명 그는 알 수 있었으리라. 집주인은 소리를 들었을 것이고, 경찰이 불려왔을 것이다. 그리고 레스트라드가 _그에게_ 전화를 걸어왔을 것이다.

그는 곧 자신이 전기 주전자에 물을 채우고 전원을 켜는 등 부엌을 휘저어다니고 있다는 걸 깨달았다. 그는 아직 정리하지 않은 상자들 속에서 찻잔과 찻주전자, 숫가락들을 끄집어 냈다. 그러나 그의 손은 떨리고 있었다. 그리고 마침내 자신이 _두 개_ 의 찻잔을 꺼냈다는 사실을 깨달은 순간, 그는 큰 공포와 두려움에 빠졌다. 그리고 그는 컵 하나를 들어 고함을 지르며 부엌 너머로 내던졌다. 컵은 벽에 부딪혀 산산조각이 되어 비오듯이 리놀륨 바닥 위로 떨어져 내렸다. 그는 숨을 헐떡이며 부엌을 나와 소파에 몸을 던졌다.

 _그에게 선택지를 줘야 해_. 그는 생각했었다. _다른 길은 달리 없다고 믿고 있는 그 남자에게 그저 또 하나의 길을 주는 거야_. 그러나 셜록은 그를 강제할 순 없었다. 그렇지 않으면 그건 전혀 선택이라 할 수 없었다. 만일 존이 베이커가로, 재활 치료로, 모두가 그를 위해 최선이라 간주하는 그 모든 곳으로 강제로 가야 하게 된다면, 일어났던 그 모든 일들은 어느 것 하나 지워지지 않게 될 것이다. 그리고 존은 자신은 무력하게 갇혀있다는 기분을, 계속 앞으로 나아가도록 강제하는 압력들에 의해 사방이 막힌 채 뒤흔들리고 있는 것 같다는 기분을 계속해서 느끼게 될 것이다. 그렇게 되면 그가 자기 혼자, 진정으로 혼자 있다는 걸 깨달은 첫번째 순간, 그는 자신 앞에 오직 단 하나의 길이 놓여있는 것을 보게 될 것이다. 그리고 그는 그걸 선택하려 할 것이다.

아니. 그에겐 교차점이 필요했다. 그가 진정으로 견뎌낼 수 있기 위해선, 그 스스로의 자주성을 세울 필요가 있었다. 그리고 어떤 선택지가 존재하지 않는다면, 그는 그런 일을 할 수 없었다. 그는 이미 총을 쥐고 있었다. 그래서 셜록은 열쇠를 남겨놓았다. 그는 또 다른 길을 제공했던 것이다.

그는 턱 아래에 양손을 모으고 생각에 잠겼다. 자신이 끔찍한 실수를 저지른 것인지 두려워하면서. 몸 속의 시계가 계속 째깍거렸다. 10분만 더. 딱 10분만 더 기다릴 것이다.

방 건너편에서 휴대전화가 울렸다.

셜록은 소파에서 튀어올라 방을 날듯이 가로질렀다. 허둥지둥 전화를 받느라 그는 거의 그것을 떨어뜨릴 뻔 했다. 그러나 막 전화를 받으려던 순간 그의 눈이 송신 번호를 알아차렸다. 그리고 그의 심장이 약간 철렁했다.

"네."

"셜록!" 수화기 너머 레스트라드가 고함을 치고 있었다. 뒷배경으로 사이렌 소리가 들렸다. "하느님 감사합니다!"

"무슨 일입니까?" 셜록은 똑바로 꼿꼿하게 섰다. 힘껏 버텼다.

"존이 전화를 받질 않아서."

"받지 않는다..." 셜록은 멍하게 반복했다.

"자네 둘 다 괜찮나? 팀을 그쪽으로 보내뒀네."

"전 베이커가에 있습니다." 셜록이 말했다. "존은... 그는 저와 함께 있지 않아요."

" _뭐?_ "

"그는 포터가에 있습니다."

"셜록! 자네 그를 _두고_ 온건가?"

"무슨 일이 있는 겁니까, 레스트라드?"

"피츠가 죽었어."

" _네?_ "

" _죽었다고_ , 셜록! 우린 그를 체포했네. 그리고 야드를 막 나서는 순간, 살해됐어. 저격용 소총. 그를 기다리고 있었던 거야!"

셜록은 자리에서 몸을 휙 돌렸다. 그의 머리속이 미친듯이 돌아갔다.

"맙소사, 셜록, 만일 그들이 존이 있는 곳을 알고 있다면 - !"

셜록은 전화를 끊고 주머니에 휴대폰을 쑤셔넣었다. 그는 코트와 목도리를 던져두었던 책상으로 돌진해 그것들을 둘 다 낚아챈 다음 문을 향해 몸을 휙 돌렸다. 그리고 -

그의 발이 뚝 멈췄다. 열려진 문간에 존이 서 있었다.

그는 지팡이에 몸을 기대고 있었다. 그의 양 볼은 추위, 그리고 열 일곱 계단을 오르기 위한 분투로 붉어져 있었다. 마음이 산만해 있던 셜록은 현관이 열리는 소리도 계단이 삐걱거리는 것도 듣지 못했던 것이다. 그러나 이제 그는 모든 것을 관찰했다. 존은 이곳에 오기 위해 버스를 탔다. 정거장들을 생각해보면 분명 삼십분에서 사십분 쯤 걸렸을 것이다. 붐비는 버스. 존은 오는 동안 거의 내내 서 있어야 했다. - 그의 왼쪽 셔츠 소매가 머리 위 손잡이를 잡기 위해 팔을 뻗느라 코트 소매에 빠져나왔던 모양 그대로 아직도 약간 밖으로 삐죽 나와 있었다. 그는 아무것도 가져오지 않았다. 여행가방은 없었다. 오로지 지팡이 뿐.

천천히 존은 손을 들어 올려 그가 남겨두었던 작은 금빛의 열쇠를 보여주었다. 잠시 셜록은 그가 그것을 되돌려주려 하는 거라고 생각했다. 그래서 그는 받기를 거부하고 그냥 가지고 있으라고 말하기 직전이었다. 그러나 그 후, 존은 아무 말 없이 열쇠를 바지 앞주머니 속에 밀어넣었다. 작은 징표임에 틀림 없었지만, 셜록에게는 그 어떤 몸짓도 이보다 더 큰 의미를 가진 적이 없었다. 존은 침을 삼켰다. 마치 입을 열기 직전인 듯 그의 머리가 꿈틀했다. 그러나 그의 입술은 꾹 다물어져 한 일자를 그린 채였다. 그리고 그는 마치 다음에 무슨 일이 일어날 것인지를 묻기라고 하는 듯이 셜록을 바라보았다.

그래서 셜록은 앞으로 나섰다. 양팔을 들어 활짝 펼치곤 존을 끌어 안았다. 응답은 느렸지만 확실하게 다가왔다. 존은 셜록에게 몸을 기대었다. 한 손이 셜록의 등 뒤로 올라와 감쌌고, 그리고나선 다른쪽 손도 바닥에 지팡이를 털썩 떨어뜨리며 따라 올라왔다. 그들은 서로를 단단히 끌어안았다. 얼마나 오래였는지는 둘다 알지 못했다. 셜록은 존이 플랫에 나타난 순간 시간을 세던 것을 멈추고 있었고, 존은 이젠 오직 날짜만을 세고 있었기에.

서로 몸을 떼어낸 다음 존은 눈길을 돌렸다. 그의 눈은 어둑한 전등 불빛에 축축하게 젖은 채 빛나고 있었다.

"물이 막 끓었어." 셜록이 잠긴 목소리로 말했다.

존은 말을 할 수가 없어 고개를 끄덕였다.

셜록은 몸을 숙여 존의 지팡이를 집어들었다. 그리고 다시 한번 그의 팔을 어루만지며 그에게 그걸 돌려주었다. 그리고 나선 부엌으로 되돌아갔다. 그는 상자에서 다른 컵 하나를 꺼내면서 주머니에서는 휴대전화를 끄집어냈다. 그는 그 사람 좋은 형사에게 문자를 보내는 중에도 시야의 가장자리 너머로 존이 다리를 절며 자신의 옛 팔걸이 의자로 다가가 부드럽게 자리에 앉는 모습을 바라보았다.

  
_존은 저와 함께 안전하게_   
_베이커가에 있습니다._   
_SH_

그는 뜨거운 물을 찻주전자에 붓고 차가 우러나길 기다렸다. 그리고 주전자와 컵을 쟁반에 준비했다. 모든 준비가 끝나자 그는 그것을 거실로 가져갔다. 거실에서 그는 존에게 차를 한 잔 따라주고 스스로도 자신의 옛 의자에 자리잡았다. 귀환 이후로 그는 한번도 그 의자를 건드려 본 적이 없었다.

그들은 말없이 앉아서, 그들 두 사람 모두가 잃어버렸던 여러가지 것들을 함께 애도했다.

그럼에도 아직은.


	30. 에필로그

**DECEMBER 12월**

이번 겨울의 첫 눈이 가볍게 내린 직후, 그렉 레스트라드는 빵집에서 스위스 번을 깨물며 걸어나오다가 보도 위에서 납치 당했다.

"‘그래서 이런 것이 당신과의 _일_ 인 겁니까?" 20분 뒤, 그는 디오게네스 클럽의 스트레인저스 룸에서 손가락 끝에 붙은 설탕 결정체를 빨아먹으며 마이크로프트를 향해 물었다. 그는 짜증을 굳이 감출 생각이 없었다.

"우린 서로에게 해야 할 이야기들이 있을 겁니다." 마이크로프트는 벽난로로부터 몸을 돌려 브랜디 잔 안의 술을 가볍게 흔들며 말했다. 타오르는 난로 불빛에 반사된 그의 모습은 부정할 수 없이 인상적이었다. 그리고 스리피스 수트 차림 덕에 그는 옛 시절의 귀족과 본드 영화에 나오는 악당의 중간쯤으로 보였다.

레스트라드는 보란듯이 휴대폰을 꺼내 들고 부재 중 통화 내역을 확인했다. "흠. 배터리는 꽉 차있군요. 전화를 걸 수 없었던 무슨 이유라도 있으셨습니까?"

마이크로프트는 평소와 같이 꾹 다문 입술로 미소를 지어보였지만, 그 빈정거림에 대답하진 않았다. "조간에서 당신이 그 택시 운전사를 체포했다는 걸 읽었습니다."

"안톤 윌러비." 레스트라드가 말했다. "그런대로 조용히 잡아들였지요."

"잡어입니다."

"그래도 여전히 범죄자죠. 그리고 그 나쁜 놈들 전부, 각자 맡았던 역할이 얼마나 작은 것이었던 간에 전 무슨 일을 해서라도 그놈들이 저지른 일이 뭔지 대답하게 만들 겁니다. 제대로 심문도 해보기 전에 체포된 놈들이 살해 당하는 건 솔직히 진력이 났습니다. 이번만은 24시간 감시를 단단히 할 겁니다. 맞아요. 그는 아는 게 그리 _많아_ 뵈진 않습니다. 하지만 어쨌든 그는 일어난 모든 일에 대해 과실이 있지요."

"어떻게 그를 찾아냈습니까?"

"존의 설명 덕분이죠. 그 남자는 정말로 택시 운전수 였습니다. 그냥 그런 척한 게 아니라요. 하지만 드러난 대로 그는 부업으로 돈을 받는 잡일들도 좀 했던 겁니다. 우선 런던 택시 회사의 기록을 검색하기 위한 영장을 얻어낸 다음에 제일 용의자로 보이는 사람을 찾아내는 건 쉬웠습니다. 요크셔 어투에 부러진 코라는 점이 큰 증거가 되었죠. 그리고 존에게 그의 사진을 보여주자 맞다고 확인해줬어요. 그 자식은 존이 살아남을 거라곤 전혀 생각지 못했던 겁니다. 하지만 자기가 납치한 남자에게 그 후 어떤 일이 일어나게 되는지 뭔가 _들은_ 바가 있는가에 관해선 딱히 입을 열려고는 하지 않겠죠. 그게 바로 그가 본업 쪽도 쭉 계속 해올 수 있었던 이유일 테니까요. 하지만 바로 그게 포인트죠. 아닙니까? 존이 살아남아서 말을 할 수 있게 되는 일은 결코 그 계획의 일부가 아니었다는 겁니다. 그러나 그는 살아남았습니다. 그리고 그가 결코 듣거나 보아선 안되는 모든 것들을 듣고 보았습니다. 모리아티의 조직에겐 나쁜 소식이죠."

"혹은 그보다는, 존에게 나쁜 소식일지도요." 마이크로프트가 말했다. "어쩌면 그는 _너무_ 많은 걸 알고 있는 건지도 모릅니다. 그런 사람은 기본적으로 걸어다니는 타겟이나 다름없습니다."

"전 모든 일들을 긍정적으로 바라보려고 노력하는 중입니다, 마이크로프트." 레스트라드는 지친듯 말했다. "아무 것도 모르는 것보다야 뭔가를 아는 편이 더 낫겠죠. 그 피라니아들이 더 이상 해를 끼치기 전에 먼저 _나서서_ 촘촘한 그물을 쳐 잡아올리는게 더 나을 겁니다. 설사 단 한 마리의 작은 물고기에 불과 하더라도." 하지만 그는 한숨을 쉬었다. "하지만 평소에는 그들을 찾는다는 건 마치 넓은 바다에서 어느 물고기 한 마리를 낚으려는 것 같은 느낌입니다. 그리고 영국 해협을 말라붙게 한답시고 한 번에 한 양동이씩 물을 퍼내고 있는 기분 말입니다."

"그러면 이제 제가 당신에게 더 큰 양동이를 드리도록 하겠습니다." 마이크로프트는 테이블에서 봉투 하나를 집어 레스트라드의 무릎 위에 떨어뜨렸다.

"이게 뭡니까?"

"접근 코드입니다." 그가 말했다. "최고 기밀 정보 기록과 레벨 2의 제한 지역, 공개가 금지된 CCTV 전송 링크 및 기밀 작전의 상황에 대한 현재와 과거 양쪽 모두의 기록들에 대해 _직접적_ 이며 추적이 불가능한 접근을 가능하게 해줍니다."

봉투 위로 레스트라드의 손이 얼어붙었다. 그는 이해하지 못하겠다는 눈으로 마이크로프트 홈즈를 바라보았다.

"뭐라고요?"

"우리가 이들을 추적하고 찾아내기 위해 필요할 소소한 도구에 불과합니다. 이제 당신은 저를 위해 일하시는 겁니다, 경감."

" _당신_ 을.... 위해라." 그는 정신을 차리기 위해 머리를 흔들었다. "그러니까 내무성인가요? MI5? MI6? 아니면 진짜로 _당신_ 을 위해서라고 말씀하시는 겁니까?"

"MI5도 MI6도 아닙니다. 엄밀히 말하자면, 레스트라드. 당신은 어떤 정부 조직과도 공식적인 협력을 하게 되는 것이 아닙니다. 그리고 당신과 나는 둘 다 이 대화 자체가 있었다는 사실조차 부인해야 합니다. 당신은 당신의 일을 계속 하시는 겁니다. 도노반 경사와 함께 사건을 해결하고, 새로이 취임한 그렉슨 총경에게 보고를 올리고, 당신이 너무나 사랑하고 계시다는 걸 저는 잘 아는 그 작은 기자 회견들도 여시는 겁니다. 하지만 비공식적으론 언제든, 제가 당신을 필요로 할 때가 오면 당신은 절 위해 일하셔야 합니다. 해외및 국내에 이름이 널리 알려져 있고 현재 활동중인 암살범들에 대한 최고 기밀 서류 몇가지를 샅샅히 뒤지는 일부터 시작하도록 하시죠. 그러고 나선 동유럽과 아시아에 걸친 셜록의 체류 기록을 살펴보는 일로 넘어가게 되겠지요. 전 당신이 신중하게 처신하시리라고 믿습니다."

"이건 _합법적_ 인 겁니까?"

"합법 여부는 상관없습니다."

"맙소사, 마이크로프트. 이게 당신이 _하는_ 일인겁니까?"

방 안에 시끄러운 정적이 흘렀다. 그리고 마이크로프트는 불가를 향해 몸을 돌렸다. "저 밖에는 괴물이 돌아다니고 있습니다, 레스트라드." 그가 말했다. "우리들 중에서 그 누가 알고 있는 것보다도 더 방대하고 복잡하며 위험한 범죄 연합체라는 형태를 가진 짐승 말입니다. 그것의 창조자는 죽었지만, 짐승은 죽지 않았습니다. 아시지요. 머리를 베어내자 더욱 많은 머리가 그 자리에서 솟아났습니다. 영리한 동시에 위험한 남자들, 그리고 여자들이. 우리는 그들을 찾아내야 합니다. 우리.. 라는 건 제 사람들을 말하는 겁니다. 하지만 당신께서도 큰 불운을 통해 배우셨겠지만, 우린 언제나 우리의 사람들을 믿을 수는 없습니다."

"그리고 당신은 당신 사람들을 믿지 않지요."

"당연히 그렇습니다. 이 세상에는, 경감, 저의 완전한 신뢰를 얻기에 부합하는 사람은 거의, 정말로 _거의_ 없답니다. 우선, 당신. - 너무 놀란 얼굴은 하지 마시죠. 어울리지 않습니다. 그리고 존. 그리고 나선.... 음. 셜록이 있습니다. 그 애 역시도 영리한 동시에 위험하죠. 나름의 형태로. 그리고 대단히 예측 불가능하고요. 하지만 맙소사, 그럼에도 전 그를 믿습니다. 그리고 바로 그 점이, 최근의 유행 언어로 표현하자면, 까리해지는 부분입니다."

"무슨 말씀이신지?"

"단순히, 그 애가 어떤 사람인가 하는 점 때문에, 그러니까 퍼즐과 범죄를 해결하고자 하는 그의 본성과 충동 때문에, 제 동생은 범죄 설계의 대가이자 사악한 천재인 제임스 모리아티의 주목, 호기심, 그리고 분노를 끌어들였습니다. 그러나 그 관심은 그 남자의 죽음과 함께 사라지지 않았습니다. 셜록은 모리아티 조직의 주요 목표가 되었습니다. 왜냐하면 모리아티는 사라졌지만 셜록은 살아남았기 때문이죠. 그러니 그들이 그를 얼마나 큰 위협으로 여기리라는 것이 분명한가에 대해선 당신도 상상하실 수 있을 겁니다. 아마도 그 앤 지금 자신에게 얼마나 많은 수의 사람들의 얼마나 많은 수의 눈들이 고정되어 있는지 깨닫지 못하고 있을 겁니다. 전 그걸 알아낼 겁니다. 당신의 도움을 얻어서. 분명 그는 보다 더 위태로운 상태에 처해 있습니다. 더 나쁜 일은, 그 애가 자신과 함께 존 왓슨을 스포트라이트 속으로, 조사하는 확대경 렌즈 아래로, 망원경 십자선의 정 가운데 뒤로 끌어냈다는 겁니다." 그는 안타까운듯 고개를 저었다. "셜록은 수 년 전 집세를 지원해 주겠다는 저의 제안을 받아들였어야 했습니다. 그래서 플랫메이트에 대한 필요가 사라졌어야 했었던 겁니다. 그 애는 분리되어 지냈어야 했습니다. 분리되어 홀로. 그랬다면 그 두 사람에겐 더 좋았을 겁니다."

"그건 좀 부당하군요." 레스트라드가 말했다. "당신 자신께서도 말하셨었죠. 존은 그에게 일어났던 최고의 일이었다고."

"그건 그 애가 죽었다고 생각했고 제게 잘못이 있다고 믿었을 때였습니다. 존은 그 애를 행복하게 해주었습니다. 셜록이 그런 식으로 _행복해질 수 있으리라고_ 저는 믿지 않았던 어떤 방식으로요. 그 애는 마침내 누군가의 친구라고 불리워지는 것이 어떤 것인지를 알게 되었습니다. 그리고 그건 그에게 중요한 의미가 있었습니다. 이제 그것은 너무 많은 걸 뜻하게 되었습니다. 너무 많은 것이 걸리게 되었지요. 존은 이제 그가 책임져야 할 대상입니다."

"존은 _자산_ 입니다. 그는 셜록을 더 낫게 변화시켰어요."

"그럼 그에겐 얼마만큼의 댓가가 있었죠?"

"마이크로프트, 그것이 그에게 가치가 있었는지 아닌지는 _당신_ 이 결정할 수 없어요. 오직 존만이 할 수 있죠. 하지만 당신도 부정하지 못할 겁니다. 그의 덕분에 셜록은 그 두사람이 만나기 전과는 다른 사람이 되었다는 걸."

"사람이 진정으로 변하는 일은 없습니다, 그렉. 한 사람 안의 좋은 점과 나쁜 점은 항시 충돌하고 있지요. 그리고 두가지 본성의 균형이 이동해 한 쪽이 누그러들고 다른 하나가 잠시 지배적인 위치를 차지하게 될 수도 있겠지만 근본적으로는 변하지 않습니다. 근원적으로 셜록은 여전히 전과 똑같이 영리하지만 늘 그래왔던 대로 독선적이고 본인 위주인 남자로 존재할 겁니다. 그러면 그는 정말로 _존을_ 위해, 존의 행복을 위해서 존을 구했었던 걸까요? 아니면 그건 자기 자신을 위한 것이었던 걸까요?"

"당신은 틀렸어요. 미안합니다, 마이크로프트. 하지만 틀렸어요. 전 당신만큼 똑똑하지도, 당신만큼 능란하게 말을 자아내지도 못한다는 걸 압니다. 하지만 이것만큼은 알아요. 당신은 그에 관해 잘못 알고 있어요. 그리고 존에 관해서도. 두 사람 사이가 어떤 것이든, 어떤 것이었든, 어떤 것이 되든, 셜록은 자기 자신보다 훨씬 더 존을 아끼고 있습니다. 그가 돌아온 뒤, 전 그가 상당히 위축되고 두려워하고 있는 어떤 수준에 이르러 있는 걸 본 적이 있습니다. 그 각각의 순간은 존을 향한 그의 두려움 때문에 일어났던 겁니다. 제가 당신보다 그를 더 잘 안다고 하지는 않겠습니다. 하지만 셜록은 만일 존 대신 자신이 그 자리로 가서 그의 괴로움을 대신할 수 있었다면 기꺼이 그렇게 했으리라는 것을 전 조금도 의심하지 않습니다. 여전히 그는 앞으로도 그렇게 하려 할 겁니다."

"네. 제가 말씀드린대로, 존은 책임물이 된 것입니다." 레스트라드가 계속 불만스러워 하고 있다는 것을 눈치채고 마이크로프트는 말했다. "당신은 절 오해하고 계시는 것 같군요. 혹시 제가 시간을 거슬러 올라갈 수 있다면, 전 그때로 돌아가서 셜록과 존이 결코 만나지 않고 두사람 모두 이런 상황을 겪지 않을 수 있게끔 할 겁니다. 하지만 일은 이미 벌어졌습니다. 일어나 버렸습니다. 이제 그들은 서로의 삶의 일부가 되어 있습니다. 좋은 식이든 나쁜 식이든. 그리고 그런 점에서 _이젠_ 제가 나서서 존 왓슨을 사라지게 하는 일은 결코 없을 겁니다. 하지만 당신도 직접 보셨겠지요, 그렉. 셜록이 감정에 압도 당할 때면 그의 지능은 급락합니다. 그는 반응적이며 덜 이성적이 됩니다. 감상이란 건 끔찍한 단점입니다. 누구에게나 그렇겠지만, 그에게는 특히나."

레스트라드는 눈을 찌푸렸다. 그는 전에 짧은 시간 안에 이 남자를 대단히 우러러 보게 되었었다. 그리고 오랜 시간 여러가지 면에서 그가 그의 영리한 동생에 비해 사회적으로 훨씬 잘 적응하고 있는 남자라고 믿어 왔다. 냉철하고, 합당하며, 실용적인 사람이라고. 한때, 그는 마이크로프트 쪽이 좀 더 _인간적_ 이라고 생각했었다. 그러나 지금, 그가 사랑이라는 것에 대해서 - 그는 그것을 _감상_ 이라고 부르고 있었다. 그러나 그것이 사랑이 아닌 무엇을 뜻할 수 있단 말인가? - 약점이자 책임물이라는 식으로 말하고 있는 것을 듣고 나니, 셜록이 그랬었던 것보다 그의 쪽이 훨씬 더 차갑고 감정적으로 더 고립되어 있는 것처럼 보였다. 존을 찾아낸 것은 셜록의 지능이었는지도 모른다. 그러나 그를 구해낸 것은 그의 사랑이었다. 정말로 마이크로프트는 그것을 보지 못한단 말인가? 동생에 대한 그의 평가는 정말 이렇게나 비뚤어져 있을 수 있단 말인가? 그리고 셜록을 향한 자신의 사랑과 혹시 동생을 다시 잃어버릴지도 모른다는 두려움이 지금 이렇게 완전히 말도 안되는 생각을 하게 만들고 있다는 것을 그는 보지 못하고 있단 말인가? 돌연, 그는 마이크로프트 홈즈를 향한 강렬한 연민이 밀려드는 걸 느꼈다.

"여기에서 당신이 끼어드시는 겁니다." 마이크로프트는 레스트라드의 인정하지 못하는 표정을 무시하고 말을 계속 이었다. "셜록은 자신이 그 짐승보다 한 수 앞설 수 있다고 생각합니다." 마이크로프트는 코웃음쳤다. 그에겐 대단히 어울리지 않는 소리였다. "마치 _영리함_ 이라는 것이 이빨과 발톱을 향해 적절한 무기가 되기라도 하는 것 처럼 말입니다. 그는 자기 혼자 그 용을 벨 수 있다고 생각합니다. 그는 못할 겁니다. 그리고 시도 끝에 스스로 죽음을 맞고 말겠죠. 하지만, 그래요. 그는 _시도할_ 겁니다. 그 게임의 스릴감 만큼이나 복수를 위해서도 말입니다. 난 당신이 그를 살펴주길 원합니다."

"제가요?"

"존에게 요청했던 적이 있었지요. 하지만, 글쎄요. 당신은 아시겠지요. 전에 존은 절 돕는 일에 대해선 결코 기꺼워한 적이 없습니다. 그리고 그가 그렇게 했었던 건 언제나 제 동생을 향한 어떤 부적절한 애정으로 인해서 였습니다. 제가 기뻐하기를 바랐기 때문이 아니라요. 우리가 마지막으로 조우한 뒤로 이제 절 돕는 일에 그가 관심을 가질지에 관해선 전 대단히 의심스럽게 생각합니다. 그러나 그보다 중요한 건, 그가 신체적으로나 정신적으로 뭔가를 보살필 상태에 있지 않다는 겁니다. 어떤 기묘한 운명의 뒤틀림으로 이젠 셜록이 _그를_ 보살피게 되었습니다. 아마도 이건 재앙이 될 지도 모릅니다. 그 애에겐 보살핌에 관한 본능은 없으니까요. 다시 한 번 _당신께_ 청하겠습니다. 당신은 그들의 친구이자 동료로 잘 자리잡고 계시지요."

"저보고 그들의 친구가 되어달라는 매수를 할 필요는 없다는 걸 아실텐데요." 그는 봉투를 가리키며 말했다.

"그건 매수가 아닙니다. 그건 임무입니다. 우리에게 플레이어가 더 많을수록 모리아티가 일으킨 이 흉물을 쓰러뜨릴 수 있는 가능성도 더 커질 겁니다. 제가 말씀드린 대로 믿을 수 있는 사람은 거의 없습니다. 그러니 이건 우리에게 달린 겁니다. 할 수 있는 건 전부 알아내어 셜록에게 전달하세요. 그 애는 손에 넣을 수 있는 정보 조각은 전부 필요로 할 겁니다. 그리고 그가 그걸로 무얼 하려 하는지 제게 알려주시는 겁니다."

"어째서 직접 그에게 주지 않으시는 겁니까?"

"절 믿어주시죠. 이 일에 제가 손을 대고 있다는 건 셜록이 모르는 게 낫습니다." 그는 브랜디 잔을 옆으로 치웠다. "지금. 오늘밤. 당신에게 줄 작업이 있습니다. 그 봉투 안에서 패스워드를 찾아 - "

"오, 아뇨. 죄송합니다. 안됩니다."

마이크로프트는 고압적으로 눈썹을 치켜들었다. 거절당한 것에 대한 불쾌감의 표현이었다. 거절이란 건 그에겐 익숙하지 않은 일이었다.

"그러니까. 오늘은 안된다구요. 오늘 전.... 일이 있습니다."

그 말에 마이크로프트는 뻔뻔한 미소를 씨익 지어보였다. "아, 네. 미즈 후퍼와의 _조우_ 가 있으시죠. 걱정마십시오. 그 여성분께는 달리 일이 있도록 제가 조정할 수 있습니다."

"아뇨!" 레스트라드는 소리쳤다. 그는 자신이 보인 강렬한 반응에 얼굴을 심하게 붉혔다. 하지만 그는 _완전히_ 정당치 않은 요구는 아니라고 판단했다. 그녀가 새 플랫으로 이사한 후 레스트라드가 몰리를 볼 수 있는 기회는 대단히 드물었다. 야드 내의 변화와 세바스찬 모란에 대한 수사 진행으로 그의 하루는 거의 빈틈없이 꽉 차 있었고 제대로 된 데이트라 할 수 있을 만한 것을 할 여유를 가질 수가 없었다. 대신 그들은 두 명의 수줍은 십대처럼 문자를 통해 접촉을 유지하고 있었다. 오늘밤 마침내 그는 바라고 있던 대로 몇시간쯤 시간을 낼 수 있게 되었고 그는 절대로 마이크로프트 홈즈가 그걸 망치게 두지 않을 것이었다.

마음을 정리한 그는 자리에 일어나 코트를 추스리며 뻣뻣한 목을 움직였다. "제 말은" - 대체 어떻게 마이크로프트는 그가 몰리와 계획이 있다는 것조차 아는 것일까? - "그러실 필요는 없다는 겁니다. 오늘밤, 전 시간이 없습니다. 그게 끝입니다."

"아주 좋습니다. 그럼, 내일로. 그 봉투의 내용을 충분히 익혀두도록 하세요. 전부 기억한 다음엔 파쇄하십시오. 그 문제에 관해선 우리의 얘기는 확실히 이해된 것으로 믿어도 되겠습니까?"

"셜록에게 직접 믿음을 주시는 편이 더 나을 수도 있을텐데요." 레스트라드는 말했다. 그럼에도 그는 마이크로프트가 제안하는 것을 받아들이며 봉투를 코트 속에 집어넣었다. "그에 비교하자면 전 꽤나 조잡한 탐정이니까요."

"그에 비하자면 그렇지요." 마이크로프트는 직설적으로 동의했다. "그렇긴하지만 모두가 그렇지 않은지요? 그리고 당신은 아마도 당신이 깨닫고 있는 것보다 더 많은 형태로 당신 자신을 증명해왔습니다, 경감. 전 당신을 가벼이 불러들이지 않았습니다. 잠깐의 망설임도 없었지요. 제가 드린 파일은 충분히 숙지하도록 하십시오. 그리고나서 다시 이야기합시다."

***

221B 베이커가의 고요 속에서 셜록은 바이올린의 E선에 활을 그었다. 그의 부재중 유일하게 마이크로프트가 가져갔다가 되돌려 준 물건이었다. 그의 손가락이 선을 따라 오르며 눌렀다가는 놓아주고 다시 누르기를 반복하는 동안 달콤한 선율이 플랫 안에 울려퍼졌다. 잠시 후, 그가 예측하고 있던 대로 존이 방 안에 나타났다. 그는 창백했고 머리와 옷가지는 흐트러져 있었으며 약간 충격을 받은 것 같아 보였다. 셜록은 알아차리지 못한 척하며 그저 위로가 될 멜로디를 계속 이어갔다. 곧, 존은 방을 가로질러 지팡이를 옆에 세워놓고 조심스럽게 의자에 몸을 낮추었다.

바이올린 소리는 존을 악몽에서 끌어낼 힘을 가진 두가지 것 중 하나였다. 밤이 되면 방의 어둠 속에 홀로 남고 싶지 않은 듯 그는 소파에 눕거나 자기 의자에 앉은 채로 거실에 남았다. 셜록은 잠을 자려는 척 자기 방으로 물러갔다. 그러나 그는 문을 열어 놓고 존이 또 다른 악몽에 시달리고 있다는 표시가 있는지 귀를 기울이며 밤을 보냈다. 그리고 그 순간이 찾아오면 그는 자리에서 일어나 존이 각성 상태가 될 때까지 차분하고 안정적인 말로 그를 달랬다. 그러나 낮이 되면 존은 휑하니 가구가 비어있지만 환하게 밝혀진 자신의 방으로 물러가 밝은 대낮의 수시간을 잠으로 보냈다. 그러면 이번에도 셜록은 그 표시에 귀를 귀울였다. 또 다른 나쁜 꿈이 잠식해 들어오지 않는지. 때로 그 표시는 계속해서 이불이 부스럭거리는 소리이거나, 헐떡이는 호흡이기도 했고, 혹은 무엇보다 최악인 때는 흐느끼는 소리였다. 그리고 그것이 들리면 그는 바이올린을 집어들어 - 그것은 늘 가까이 놓여있었고 활은 늘 팽팽히 당겨 송진을 잘 발라두었다. - 연주를 시작했다.

베이커가로 되돌아온 처음 몇 주 동안, 존은 밤낮을 계속해서 악몽과 침습하는 이미지들로 괴로워했다. 그리고 이제 셜록은 그것들에게서 그가 빠져 나올 수 있도록 안내하는 일에 꽤 노련해져 있었다. 그러나 최근 그런 일들은 한 주에 너댓번 정도로 줄어 들었다. 그리고 셜록은 시간이 흐르면 그 횟수가 계속 줄어갈 거라는 것에 낙관을 가졌다. 그러나 완전히 사라질 수도 있으리란 기대는 얼마나 현실적인 것일지는 알 수 없었다.

어쨌든 존의 신체적 정신적 건강의 문제에 대해선 셜록은 조금도 방심하는 법이 없었다. 자신이 매일 매일, 매시간 시간, 얼마나 유심히 관찰당하고 있는지 존이 깨닫고 있을 것 같지는 않았다. 매일 아침, 셜록은 화장실의 약장 안에 놓인 약의 갯수를 세었다. (퇴원 후 첫 열흘간은 옥시코돈이었으나 이젠 아미트리프탈린과 트라마돌이 되었다.) 그가 약을 먹고 있는지 확실히 해두기 위한 것이었다. 그가 약을 먹지 않았다면 셜록은 말없이 그의 의자 옆에 물 한잔과 함께 약을 놓아두거나 그의 저녁 식사 접시 옆에 가져다 놓았다. 존은 결코 거부하지 않았으며 자신이 약을 먹는 모습까지도 셜록이 볼 수 있게 해주었다. 그러나 그는 어째서 스스로 먹지 않았던 건지라든가, 셜록이 자청해 약을 가져다 주고 있다는 일 자체에 관해선 결코 언급하지 않았다.

또한 그는 존의 식습관을 지켜보았다. 보통 존은 아침 식사 시간에는 쭉 잠을 잤다. 그러나 그들은 거의 매일 점심과 저녁을 함께 먹었다. 덕분에 셜록은 최근 스스로 익숙해져 있던 수준에 비해 더 정기적으로 식사를 하게 되었다. 그러나 그는 존이 잃어버렸던 체중을 서서히 되찾아가는 걸 보는 것이 기뻤다. 그의 얼굴은 덜 여위어 보였고 어깨도 덜 쪼그라들어 보였다. 그에겐 아직도 탈수를 겪고 있는 사람마냥 물을 마시려고 하는 경향이 생겨 있었다. 하지만 여전히 식사는 가벼웠다. 좀처럼 식사를 완전히 마치지 못했다. 그가 전에 알았던 존 왓슨과는 큰 차이였다. 식사 시간을 즐기며 활기차게 음식을 먹던 그 사람과는. 하지만 적어도 이제 그는 식사를 하고 있었다.

존이 플랫을 떠나고 싶어하지 않고 셜록도 그를 남겨 놓고 나가는 걸 좋아하지 않았기 때문에(그렇다고 말한 적은 결코 없었지만 셜록은 알았다.), 쇼핑 문제는 허드슨 부인에게 의존하지 않을 수 없었다. 실제로 그녀에게 부탁을 한 것은 결코 아니었다. 어느날 그냥 그녀는 양팔 가득 음식을 들고 나타났었다. 그녀는 부엌을 마구 뒤지며 오래된 우유를 내버리고 새 것으로 바꿔놓으면서 지난번 세입자의 단점들, 울적한 12월의 날씨, 터너 부인의 건강 문제와 미용사를 바꿔야겠다는 결심들에 관해 마구 떠들어 댔었다. 그녀의 시시껄렁한 수다가 이보다 더 반가운 적은 없었다. 그리고 곧 그녀가 그들과 함께 오후의 티타임을 보내는 것은 매일의 일상이 되었다. 주로 그녀가 말을 했고 존이 제일 말이 없었다. 그러나 셜록은 존이 애정을 담고 거의 미소에 가까운 표정을 띄고 그녀를 바라보고 있는 걸 놓치지 않았다. 그것은 확실했다. 어쨌든 허드슨 부인은 셜록이 죽어 있는 동안 존이 잃지 않았던 몇 안되는 것 중의 하나였다.

존은 또한 샤워를 틀어놓고 한참 욕실에 머무는 습관이 생겼다. 때론 하루에 네 번 가기도 했다. 그러나 셜록은 그가 실제로 샤워를 하는 건 아니라는 걸 알고 있었다. 뜨거운 물이 떨어진 적은 결코 없었다. 그렇다는 것은 찬물을 틀어놓고 있다는 뜻이었다. 들리는 물소리는 샤워기에서 바닥으로 곧장 떨어지는 소리지, 그 물의 흐름을 몸이 가로막고 있을 때의 소리가 아니었다. 그리고 여전히 완벽하게 옷을 차려 입은 존이 나타났을 때, 수건들이 흠뻑 젖어있는 일은 결코 없었다. 그저 작은 핸드 타월 하나가 사용되어 있었을 뿐이었다. 셜록이 관찰할 수 있는 한도 내에선, 존은 욕실에서의 시간을 붕대를 갈거나 부분 부분 몸을 닦아내는데 사용하고 있었다. 어느날은 얼굴과 목, 다른 날엔 팔, 혹은 다리. 결코 완전히 옷을 벗는 일은 없었다. 적어도 제대로 된 샤워를 할 수 있는 정도로는 절대로. 심리학자가 진단을 내려준적은 없었지만, 셜록은 그것이 벗은 몸에 대한 두려움의 표시인 건 아닌지 궁금했다. 아무도 지켜보고 있지 않을때 조차, 옷을 벗고 노출된다는 것에 대한 두려움은 아닐까라고. 보아하니 불안감을 위한 약들은 이 문제에 도움을 주지 못하고 있었다.

자신의 상태에 대해 존이 침묵으로 일관하고 있다는 점을 좇아 셜록도 그것을 묻지 않았다. 하지만 존이 얼마나 주의깊게 자신의 피부를 가리며 셔츠를 목끝까지 잠그는지를 셜록은 분명하게 알아차렸다. 그래서 셜록은 바츠를 나온 이후론 그가 입은 부상들의 상태를 대부분 보지 못하고 있었다. 그리고 그의 등의 경우는 수녀원 이후론 한 번도 보지 못했다. 오로지 그의 머리 부상 만을 볼 수 있었다. 그리고 손목의 부상도. 존은 바로 얼마전에야 붕대를 떼어냈다. 보통은 셔츠의 소매단 아래로 잘 감추려 충분히 주의를 기울이고는 있었지만, 셜록은 몇번쯤 양손목의 중간쯤을 가로지르며 피부를 파고들어 심하게 붉어진 선 모양의 그 흉터 자국을 언뜻 볼 수 있었다. 아파보였지만 존은 불평하지 않았다. 설사 그가 손목을 구부리는 각도에 대해 특별히 유념하고 있다고 할지라도. 사실 그는 자신의 모든 움직임에 관해서 유념하고 있었다. 그리고 그는 느리게 움직였다.

 _느림_ 이라는 것은 221b의 리듬이 되어 있었다. 느리게 그리고 조용하게 그리고 엄숙하게. 그래서 셜록은 그에 하모니를 이루며 연주했다. 그의 뒤편에서, 바로 얼마 전에 꾼 악몽이 숨이 막히도록 조이고 있던 손길에서 힘을 빼고 있는지 존의 눈꺼풀이 무거워지고 있었다. 그리고 그는 그 어떤 두려운 환영도 없는 오로지 바이올린이 노래하는 음악만이 존재하는 꿈 속으로 빠져들어갔다.

***

그리고 12월 중순의 어느날. 모든 것이 바뀌었다.

셜록은 부엌 식탁 앞의 스툴에 걸터 앉아 새 현미경의 렌즈를 들여다보고 있었다. 허드슨 부인은 그의 옛 화학 도구들을 전부 어느 학교에 기부했었고,(그는 괜찮다며 몇 번이고 반복해서 그녀를 위로해야 했다.) 그래서 그는 천천히 자신의 소장품을 다시 모으고 있는 중이었다. 그 리스트의 가장 첫번째는 현미경과 비이커 세트, 페트리 접시였다. 그는 다양한 노출 시간에 따라 돼지 피부에게 암모니아가 어떤 효과를 일으키는지에 관해서 현미경으로 검사를 진행하고 있었다. - 샘플들은 아주 극소량으로, 어느 것이나 존의 신경을 잡아끌 정도의 자극적인 냄새는 나지 않았다.

존의 쪽에 대해 말하자면, 그는 의자에 앉아 조간 신문을 읽고 있었다. 모든 건 그들이 전에 가졌던 일상에 가까웠다. 이젠 사라져 버린 3년하고 반년 전 어느 날의 _일상_.

갑자기 존이 격분한 듯이 숨을 짧게 내뱉으며 신문을 접어 바닥에 내던졌다. 셜록은 고개를 들고 존의 등이 살짝 앞뒤로 흔들리고 있는 것을 보았다. 그는 양쪽 팔걸이에 팔을 지지하고는 양손에 턱을 괴었다.

"다 괜찮은 -?"

"괜찮아." 존이 말했다. 그러나 그는 지팡이를 움켜쥐더니 자리에서 몸을 일으켰다. 셜록은 그가 침실로 향하거나 소파로 물러나 셜록의 시야에서 벗어난 어딘가로 움직일 거라고 반쯤 생각하고 있었다. 대신 그는 절뚝이며 부엌으로 들어왔다. 쿵쾅거리며 찬장을 뒤지더니 우선 머그잔을 꺼내 수돗물을 가득 채우고는 접시, 빵, 버터 그리고는 토스터로 향했다. 뭔가가 그의 마음을 거슬렸던 것이다. 그러나 그는 꽤나 요란하게 토스트를 준비하고 있긴 했지만, 그것에 대해 이야기 나누고 싶은 기분으로 보이진 않았다.

잠시 셜록은 도와주겠다고 해야 할지 어떨지 망설였다. 어쨌든 그도 꽤 괜찮은 차를 끓일 줄 알았다. 그러나 존이 전기 주전자를 단단히 지키고 있었고, 그의 몸짓으로 보아 도와준다는 식의 동정적인 행위는 요구하고 있지 않았다. 그래서 셜록은 현미경으로 옆으로 치우고 또 다른 샘플이 담겨있는 다른 페트리 디쉬를 집어들었다.

다른 슬라이드를 만들 준비를 하며 막 핀셋으로 작은 피부 샘플을 뒤집으려 하고 있었을 때, 그는 존이 아직도 자신의 뒤에 서있다는 걸 느꼈다. 그리고 갑자기 존이 그의 뒤통수를 아래로 잡아 눌러선 드레싱 가운과 머리카락 선 사이의 피부가 드러나도록 고개를 아래로 숙이게 만들고는 그대로 고정시켰다.

손길은 단단하게 지속되었으며 미안한 기색이 없었다. 그러나 셜록은 어떤 말이나 어떤 행동으로도 저항을 보이지 않았다. 핀셋을 움켜쥔 그의 손은 그대로 허공에 멈춰 얼어붙었다. 다른 한 손은 테이블 위 아무 것도 놓여있지 않은 곳 위에 펼쳐진 채였다. 그대로 수 초의 시간이 흘러갔다. 그리고 셜록은 지금 무슨 일이 벌어지고 있는 것인지 궁금해졌다. 그러더니 아까 만큼이나 갑작스럽게 손가락 하나가 그의 목 옆에 난 긴 흉터를 따라 가볍게 스쳐 내려가는 게 느껴졌다. 고정시키고 있는 손의 힘이 거친 것 만큼 그 손가락의 움직임은 조심스러웠다. 치유되고 있는 흉터의 피부가 얼마나 민감할 수 있는지를 알고 있는 남자의 손가락이었다.

"이건 총상으로 보이는데." 존이 말했다. 그의 목소리는 무뚝뚝함과 부드러움이 똑같은 크기로 담겨 있었다.

"너라면 알겠지." 셜록이 말했다.

"하지만 그리 오래되진 않았어. 일년?"

"정확해, 존. 네가 유능하다는 건 언제나 알고 있었어."

"하지만 이건 권총의 흔적이 아니야. 소총?"

"그래, 아마도. 하지만 아주 정확한 대답을 내놓을 수 있을지에 대해선 내 자신을 믿지는 못하겠어. 그때의 난 꽤 상태가 좋지 못했으니까."

존의 손이 물러갔다. 그는 다리를 절며 테이블 반대쪽으로 돌아가 자리에 앉았다. "말해줘."

깊게 숨을 들이켜고 셜록은 핀셋과 페트리 접시를 옆으로 치웠다.

병원에 있던 동안, 그는 존에게 더 큰 세상에서 있었던 자신의 활동에 관해 설명해줬던 적이 있었다. 그 이야기는 아이린 애들러에 관해서 그가 저질렀던 끔찍한 실수를 밝히고 난 다음 꽤나 갑작스럽게 중단되었었다. 그리고는 아직 그가 설명하지 못한 2년 이상의 시간이 그대로 남아 있었다. 그의 생각에는 크게 중요하지 않은, 더 정확하게는 그로서는 말하고 싶지 않은 거의 26개월간에 이르는 그 시기. 그는 그때를 되새기는 것이 싫었다. 그러나 존이 묻고 있었다. 그리고 그는 대답을 거절할 수 없었다.  
  
그는 어떻게 미즈 애들러가 그에게 수공예 은팔찌를 숨겨놓았는지, 그래서 어떻게 그가 체포되고 리비야에서 수감되게 했었는지에 관해 설명하는 것으로 이야기를 시작했다. 처음엔 그 시기에 대해 대충 두루뭉술하게 설명할 생각이었지만, 존은 자세한 내용을 원했다. 그래서 그는 그것을 제공했다. 그 시기가 얼마나 미칠 것 같았는지를, 수 일, 수 주간에 이르도록 아무런 정신적 자극이 있을 거란 희망도 없이 그 좁다란 감옥 안에 갇혀 지냈었는지를, 매 끼니는 얼마나 독창적이지 못했는지(그리고 뒤엔 얼마나 드물어졌었는지)를, 샤워가 허락되는 일이 얼마나 드문 것이었는지를 이야기했다. 그는 수감자와 간수 양쪽 모두로부터의 폭행과 자신이 그들의 분노의 대상이 되는 것이 얼마나 잦았는지에 대해 말했다. 그는 그곳에서 자신이 저지른 실수들에 대해서도 말했다. 그리고 자기 자신답게 지내고 난 후의 결과에 대해서. 어째서 이렇게나 갑자기 그 모든 일들이 존에게 너무나 중요해졌던 걸까? 그는 알 수 없었다. 다른 이의 괴로움에 관해 듣는 것이 위로가 될까? 어떤 복수심 같은 것이 셜록 역시도 약간은 괴로움을 맛보았다는 걸 듣고는 그에게 만족감을 가져다 주는 걸까? 그러나 셜록의 판단으로 자신의 고통은 존의 것에 빗대자면 눈에 보이지도 않을 수준이었다. 그리고 설사 그렇지 않다 하더라도 그걸 드러내진 않을 것이었다.

그는 자신의 탈출과 트리폴리로 향하던 길에 대해 서술했다. 그는 열한명을 죽음으로 이끈 매복과 제대로 처형 당하는 대신 그의 목을 스치고 지나간 총알에 대해 묘사했다. 그리고난 후에도 리비야 사막에서 탈수와 혈액손실로 인해 거의 죽을 뻔 했지만 길가에서 그를 발견한 미군들의 도움 덕에 간신히 살아날 수 있었다는 것도.

"그 대위에게 감사 카드를 보낼 생각은 하고 있어." 셜록은 분위기를 좀 가볍게 만들 생각으로 말했다. 존이 조금도 미소를 지어보이지 않자, 그는 트리폴리로 향하던 여행과 다시 북쪽으로 유럽을 향했다가 마침내 카이로에 도착했을 때까지의 일정에 대해 말을 이었다.

"그리고 네가 거기에 도착한 건..."

"6월이었어. 6개월 전. 그리고 몰리가 문자를 하기 전까지 그곳을 떠나지 않았지. 그때까지 난.... 길을 잃고 있었어. 목표를 잃고 있었어. 모리아티의 작업을 해체하려는 내 모든 노력은 무의미했다는 것이 밝혀졌지. 난 무능하고 쓸모없었어. 나 혼자선 그 일을 할 수 없었어."

존은 비이커 가장자리를 따라 멍하니 손가락을 미끄러뜨리며 고개를 끄덕였다. "음. 그게 _늘_ 네 문제점이었었지. 안그래?"

셜록은 존의 얼굴에서 실망의 표정을 보았다. 그것은 말벌에 쏘이기라도 한 것럼 아렸다. "아직 끝나지 않았어, 존. 약속해. 모리아티의 _게임?_ 난 아직 경기를 끝내지 않았어." 존이 시선이 퍼뜩 위로 올라와 그를 찌를듯이 바라보았다. "그리고 난 더 나아질 거야. 미즈 애들러보다, 그 누구보다 더 우월해질 수 있어. 난 할 수 있어. 그들을 찾아내겠어. 그들 모두를. 조직을 지탱하고 있는 중심점을 찾아 파괴해 버릴 거야. 그것이 애들러이든 모란이든 그 누구이든. 너에게 맹세할게. 그것에 내 인생 전부가 걸린다고 해도, 난 그들 전부 하나 하나가 자신이 저지른 일의 죗갚을 다 치르게 만들겠어."

"아니." 존이 말했다. " _우리가_ 그렇게 하는 거야."

셜록의 어깨가 축 늘어졌다. "존 - "

"그런 식으로 말하지 마, 홈즈. 이게 그저 너와 _그 여자_ 사이의 일일 뿐이라든가, 이건 전부 어떤 거대한 체스판에 불과하고 넌 간단히 그녀를 압도할 수 있다는 식으로 내게 말하지 마. 이게 그저 두 명의 경기자와 나머지는 온통 졸로 이루어진 어떤 종류의 _게임_ 이란 식으로 굴지마. 난 졸이 _아니야_. 날 그런 식으로 다루지 마."

"네가 졸이 아니라는 건 알아."

"그럼 마치 나는 경기자가 아니라는 식으로 이 모든 일에 관해 _이야기하는_ 건 그만 둬."

"나는 못해." 셜록은 차분한 목소리를 내려 애를 썼다. "난 네가 스스로 다시 위험한 길에 들어서게 만들 요구는 할 수 없어."

"대체 왜 안되는 건데?"

셜록은 망연하게 눈을 깜빡였다. "넌 이미 많은 괴로움을 겪었어. 그리고 또 그렇게는, 존. 그건 공평하지 못해."

"공평이라." 존은 마치 그 말이 혀 위에 씁쓸한 맛을 가져오기라도 하는 것처럼 반복했다.

"넌 행복해져야 할 자격이 있어."

" _행복?_ " 그 단어가 그렇게나 조롱을 담아 말해진 적은 한번도 없었다. 존은 팔짱을 끼고 식탁 너머로 그를 심각하게 바라보았다. "어째서 내가 행복하길 바라야 한다는 거지? 말해두지, 셜록. 나는 어느날 아침을 기억하고 있어. 이젠 거의 4년이 지나있는 그 어느날. 난 정확하게 그 기분을 느끼며 깨어났었어. 행복. 모든 게 잘 돌아가고 있었어. _인생_ 은 괜찮았지. 난 내 자신에 대해서, 세상에 대해서 평화로움을 느꼈어. 그리고 난 그 이상은 아무 것도 원하지 않았어. 그날 아침, 난 뜨거운 물에 오랫동안 샤워를 즐겼어. - 너도 알 거야, 내가 긴 샤워를 하는 일이 얼마나 드문지를. - 그리고 하루를 시작하기 위해 서둘러야 한다는 필요는 전혀 느끼지 않았어. 왜냐하면 난 모든 일들에 대해서 _행복_ 했으니까. 그냥 있는 그대로 말이야. 그래서 플랫에서 드레싱 가운에 슬리퍼 차림으로 느긋하게 보내고 있었지. 커피를 만들고, 조간 신문을 읽고, 혼자서 작게 콧노래도 흥얼거리면서. _이제 금새 언제라도_ 그가 네게 문자를 보내올 것이고, 그러면 모든 일이 지옥으로 향하게 될 거라곤 조금도 알지 못한 채로. 하지만 그 순간, 그 밝고도 짧았던 순간, 모든 게 다 좋았어. 난 _행복_ 했어. 난 그걸 다시는 느끼지 못했지. 그 날, - 그는 침을 삼켰다. - 그 날, 내가 밖에 나가서 반지를 사겠다고 결심했던 그 날 아침까지는." 그의 목소리가 잠겼다. 그러나 그는 힘껏 말을 계속 했다. "난 다시는 그런 기분을 느끼지 않게 되길 바라. 그 후에 무슨 일이 일어나는지 알고 있으니까."

셜록은 눈이 뜨거워지는 걸 느꼈다. 그러나 존이 그렇게나 진지하고, 그렇게나 확고하게 그를 바라보고 있었기에 그는 감히 시선을 돌리지 못했다. 겨우 눈을 깜빡일 뿐이었다.

"그래, 좋아. 그렇게 해. 넌 네 게임을 플레이하도록 해. 그게 널 즐겁게 하는 거라면. 그게 바로 네가 _하는_ 일일테니. 나? 난 전쟁을 하겠어. 왜냐하면 그게 바로 _내가_ 하는 일이니까."

화가 난 그는 의자를 뒤로 밀어내고 양손으로 식탁을 지지한 채 벌떡 몸을 일으켰다. 순간 셜록이 반응했다. 한쪽 팔을 테이블 너머로 뻗어선 존이 그냥 걸어 나가지 못하게 그의 손목을 움켜쥐었다. 존은 꿈틀했다. 그리고 셜록은 자신의 손가락 끝으로 철사줄이 남긴 흉터가 파르르 떨리는 것을 느꼈다. 그러나 그는 그냥 놓아주지 않았다.

"난 거의" - 완전히 모든 걸 드러내는 것은 아팠다. 그리고 말을 하는 동안 그의 목소리가 작아졌다. - "널 잃을뻔 했어."

"그래? 뭐, 나는 _확실하게_ 널 잃었었지." 그는 화가 나서 고개를 저었다. "셜록, 이 멍청아. 난 널 잃었어. 그리고 그건 지옥처럼 괴로웠어. 매일매일. 심지어 그게 사실이 아니라는 걸 알고 난 뒤의 날들 조차도."

천천히 그는 다시 자리에 앉았다. 셜록은 그의 팔을 놓아주었다.

"알아." 그가 말했다. "그래서 난 그 일에 대해, 그리고... 그 밖의 다른 모든 일들에 대해 보상할 생각이야. 그래서 난 다시는 그들에게 널 넘기지 않을 거야, 존. 그들은 아직도 널 원하고 있어. 하지만 그들이 널 데려가게 둘 순 없어."

"그리고 그들은 네가 죽는 걸 원하고 있지. 난 다시는 그 일을 겪진 않을 거야. 다시는."

셜록은 슬픔에 잠겨 고개를 저었다. "네게 그런 일은 없었어야 했어. 미안해. 난 절대로 내 전투 한가운데에 너를 밀어넣을 뜻은 없었어."

"이건 _너의_ 전투가 아니야. 우리의 전투지. 이건 우리가 나누고 있는 짐이야. 네가 그렇게 생각하고 싶어하지 않는 만큼이나, 난 이 일에 너와 똑같이 깊숙히 들어와 있어. 나 역시 이 일에 관계가 있어. - 너, 그녀. - 그러니 너 혼자 처리할 수 있을 거라고는 일초도 상상하지 마." 그는 한 손으로 얼굴을 쓸어내렸다. "넌 그때 날 함께 데려갔어야 했어, 셜록. 난 너와 함께 떠났을 거야. 우리는 나의 죽음 역시 속이고 _같이_ 싸움을 향해 사라질 수 있었을 거야. 넌 마치 이유를 모르겠다는 듯이 네게는 능력이 부족했다고 말했지. 하지만 명백하지 않아? 넌 _내가_ 필요했어. 아니었다고는 하지마. 그리고 지금도 넌 날 필요로 하고 있지. 난 물러서지 않겠어. 그럴 수 없어. 그러지도 않을 거야. 난 네 비서가 아니야. 그리고 너의 망할 조수 같은 것도 아니야, 셜록. 난 너의 _파트너_ 야. 그러니 일은 이런 식으로 돌아가게 되는 거야. 네가 떨어지면 내가 잡아줄게. 내가 발을 헛디디면 네가 균형을 잡아줘. 비가 내리면 우리 둘 다 젖는 거야. 다시 해가 나면 우리 둘 모두를 비춰주겠지. 좋은 일이든 나쁜 일이든, 아님 더 나쁜 일이든, 전부 너와 나 함께야. 알겠어?"

셜록은 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. "신문에서 읽은 게 뭐지, 존?"

존의 눈에 분노의 불길이 환히 타올랐다. 그리고 셜록은 두려움의 전률이 척추를 따라 느리게 기어오르는 것을 느꼈다. "감형 거래." 존이 말했다. "에버렛 스터빈스는 납치의 종범으로서의 죄를 인정했어. 그리고 구류 중의 위협에 관해서 야드에게 소송을 걸지는 않기로 했지. 그 교환조건으로 검찰에선 살인 모의에 대한 공소는 철회하기로 했어. 그의 심문은 끝났어. 결코 재판대에 서는 일은 없을 거야. 5년에서 10년쯤 복역하게 되겠지. 그리고 그게 전부일 거야."

셜록의 눈이 실망으로 가늘어졌다. "비겁한 검찰." 그가 말했다.

"그는 프랭크 밴더 메이튼의 죽음에 대해서 복역하지 않게 되었어. 그건 버치와 무어라는 이름의 멍청이들에게 전부 향하게 됐어. 하지만 그게 그들이 기소 이유의 전부야. 그게 _다_ 라고."

"알아. 레스트라드. 그가 그걸 내게 말해주면서 입에서 불을 뿜었었지."

"그들이 그녀를 죽였어, 셜록. 그들 한명 한명 전부가. 그런데 아무도 신경쓰지 않는 것 같군. 아무도 기억조차 하지 못하는 것 같아." 그는 눈을 감았다. 마치 기억해 내고 있는 듯, 그의 숨이 가빠졌다. 그리고 잠시 셜록은 어쩌면 그가 현실을 떠나 다시 그 수녀원으로 되돌아가고 있는 건지도 모른다고 생각했다. 그는 다시 그가 되돌아오도록 하기 위해 입을 열었다. 그러나 그럴 필요는 없었다. 존은 여전히 그와 함께 있었다. "그는 아직도 바깥 어딘가에 그대로 있어. 그가 위험하다는 건 알아. 그가 무얼 할 수 있는지 알아. 그 누구보다도 내가 더 잘 알지. 하지만 난 이 일에 한 부분이 되어야만 해."

"그건 거대해, 존. 짐 모리아티가 일으켜낸 것. 그건 모란보다도 더 거대한 존재야."

"알아."

"우리 중의 누군가가 이해할 수 있을 수준보다도 더 커. 그것이 얼마나 큰 것인지를 겨우 이해하기 시작한 순간, 난 그 거미줄에 걸려 감옥 속으로 던져졌었지. 무너뜨리는 건 쉽지 않을 거야. 만일 우리가 그렇게 하려고 한다면..." 그는 차분히 숨을 들이켜고 테이블 위에 몸을 기대었다. "만일 우리가 그렇게 하려면, 어쩌면 우리의 남은 인생이 전부 걸리게 될 가능성이 대단히 크겠지."

"그래."

"우리의 목숨까지도 _바쳐야_ 할 가능성이 아주 클 거야."

존은 동요하지 않았다. "좋은 일이든 나쁜 일이든, 아님 더 나쁜 일이든," 그는 반복했다. "전부 너와 내가 함께 하는 거야."

마침내 셜록은 동의의 뜻으로 고개를 끄덕였다.

***

바로 그날 밤, 존은 자기 의자에 앉아 앞에다 노트북을 펼쳐 놓고 셜록이 멋대로 해킹해 놓은 야드 파일들을 뒤지고 있었고, 셜록은 지난 삼년간 그가 모아왔던 제임스 모리아티의 조직에 대한 정보들을 전부 연결시키며 방 안을 서성거리고 있었다. 그의 혀는 두뇌의 속도를 따라잡기 위해 힘껏 노력을 기울이며 빠르게 움직이고 있었다.

그러나 그의 입은 다시 방을 가로질러 창문 쪽으로 다가가 밖을 내다보고는 꽉 다물어졌다. 키보드 위에 놓인 존의 손이 멈췄다. 그리고 그의 고개가 번쩍 들려 그 다음의 말을 기다렸다.

셜록의 입가가 뒤틀리더니 그의 어조가 _웅웅_ 거리는 모터의 울림에서 강렬한 호기심이 담겨있는 것으로 바뀌었다.

"살인이 일어났군." 흥미롭다는 듯이 그가 말했다.

보도를 지나 DI 레스트라드가 문을 향해 걸어 올라오고 있었다. 다음 순간 빠르게 현관벨이 울렸다.

"안녕하세요." 레스트라드가 말했다. 아래층에서 허드슨 부인이 그를 안으로 들여보내 주었다. 그는 한 손가락에 차키를 걸고 달랑거리고 있었다. 의도적으로 무심한 척하려는 행위였다. 그러나 사실은 이 방문이 전혀 가벼운 것이 아니라는 걸 암시하고 있었다. "자네들은 여기서 따뜻하게 지내고들 있었나? 올 겨울은 아주 지독할 거라고들 하더군. 셜록이 끓여준 차는 어떤가, 존?"

"설탕이 너무 많죠." 존이 말했다.

"어디죠?" 셜록이 트라이플을 잘라내며 말했다.

"뭐가 어딘데?"

"오, 제발. 이게 그냥 안부 인사차의 방문이라고 저희가 믿어주길 원하시는 겁니까? 당신은 차에 시동을 건 채로 조수석에 도노반 경사를 남겨놓고 왔죠. 꽤나 서두르시는 모양이라고 말씀드려야겠네요. 시체는 어딥니까?"

레스트라드는 한숨을 쉬며 인정했다. "웨스트 엔드." 그는 소파에 자리를 잡고 몸을 앞으로 숙여 무릎에 팔을 괴고는 여전히 한쪽 손으론 차 열쇠를 돌렸다. "퀸즈 시어터. 코러스 보이가 탈의실에서 죽은 채로 발견되었네. 거기서 일한지 한달도 채 되지 않았어. 그러니 적이 생길 만한 시간도 충분하진 않았지. 머리를 뒤쪽에서 가격 당했지만 피도 거의 없었고 흉기도 없었어. 그리고 문은 안쪽에서 걸쇠가 걸려있었네. 방 안에는 화장품과 파우더로 가득했지만 과학수사팀은 지문 하나 찾아내지 못했네. 믿을 수 있겠나."

"믿을 수 있습니다." 그의 정신은 이미 돌아가기 시작하고 있었다.

레스트라드는 약간 씁쓸하게 어깨를 으쓱했다. "다른 출연자들과 기술진, 뭘 봤거나 들었을 것 같은 사람이라면 누구에게든 심문을 하고는 있네만, 지금까진 그리 얻은 게 없네. 혹시 자네에게 사진을 좀 보여준다면.."

그러나 셜록은 이미 의자 등받이에서 코트를 벗겨내 들고 목에는 목도리를 두르고 있는 중이었다.

"워워, 잠깐, 셜록. 내가 여기온 건 그냥.. 알잖나. 좀 아이디어를 주고 받을까 했던 것 뿐이야. 자네에게 자세한 내용을 알려주겠네. 하지만 범죄 현장에 자넬 데려갈 수는 없어."

"저희는 따로 뒤에서 따라가도록 하겠습니다" 셜록이 말했다.

존은 이제 의자에서 몸을 일으키고 있는 중이었다. 알루미늄 지팡이를 움켜쥔 손등이 하얗게 드러났다.

"진심인가, 셜록." 레스트라드는 저항했다.

셜록은 존에게 그의 코트를 던져주었다.

보아하니 이제 레스트라드는 이곳에 찾아왔던 일을 진심으로 후회하고 있는 것 같았다. "존." 그는 부드럽게 말했다. "어쩌면 자네는 가지 - "

"가겠습니다." 존이 말했다.

"그는 갈 겁니다." 셜록이 동시에 말했다. 그리고 나서 그는 레스트라드의 관심을 존에게서 멀어지게 하기 위해 말했다. "몰리에게 같이 살자고 요청하는 건 좀 이르지요. 아닙니까, 레스트라드?"

레스트라드의 얼굴이 헬쓱해졌다. 그러나 잠시 후 그의 양볼은 타는 듯이 붉어졌다. 그는 한번도 셜록에게 자신과 몰리 후퍼가 사귀기 시작했다는 언급을 한 적이 없었다. 그러나 그의 표정을 보아하니 이제는 혹시 몰리가 말했던 것인지를 궁금해하기 시작하는 모양이었다. 그녀는 말하지 않았다. 그러나 신호는 명백했다.

"당신 열쇠 고리에 두 개의 동일한 집 키가 있습니다." 셜록이 말했다. "하나는 수년을 사용해 닳고 흠이 나있고, 하나는 아직 반짝거리고 있습니다. 최근에 만들어진 거죠. 오늘은 아닙니다. 당신에겐 시간이 없었을테니까요. 그러니 아마도 어제. 만일 그것이 여분의 키였다면 당신은 그걸 집에 남겨두었을 겁니다. - 바라건대 이번엔 그 벽돌 아래는 관둬요, 그렉. 너무 뻔합니다. - 그러니까 그건 선물이겠지요. 저라면 영광이겠습니다만, 분명 저를 위한 건 아닙니다. 왜냐하면 지난번에 썼었던 걸 제가 되돌려주지 않았다는 걸 당신은 아주 잘 알고 계시니까요. 그리고 존에게는 그걸 건내 줄 필요는 없습니다. 이미 제가 그에게 하나 복사해줬거든요."

"모르셨습니까?" 존이 말했다. 그는 한숨을 쉬었다. 그리고나선 셜록을 향해서. "그가 거의 고집을 부리다시피 했었다고 말했잖아."

"난 그가 그냥 그런 식으로 하길 바랄 거라고 말했을 뿐이야." 그리고 나서 그는 몸을 돌려선 해볼테면 해보라는 듯이 레스트라드를 바라보았다. 그러자 레스트라드는 존의 한숨과 똑같이 짝을 맞춘 한숨을 쉬며 대답했다. "물론, 나야 아무래도 좋네." 그가 말했다.

"맙소사." 존이 낮게 중얼거렸다.

"그러니 그건 다른 누군가라는 겁니다. 그럼 어느 누가 당신 집의 열쇠를 얻어낼 정도로 특별한 위치에 있을 수 있을까요?" 셜록은 앞으로 몸을 숙이고 레스트라드의 목덜미 부근을 빠르게 킁킁댔다. 레스트라드는 청하지 않은 접근에 움찔했다. "향수. 살인 현장으로 가는 길에 말이죠. 그런데 _오데코롱_ 이 약간 필요할 거라고 결정하셨다는 겁니까? 그렇진 않겠지요. 당신은 오늘밤 누군가와 만나기로 했습니다. - 이 문제는 빨리 정리할 수 있으리라고 가정했던 거죠. 그래서 당신이 _제게_ 찾아온 거구요. - 그럼 그건 누구일까요? 설마 당신과 영안실 반대쪽에서 서로에게 의미심장을 교환하고 있었던 그 아가씨인 건 아니겠지요. (당신에게선 평소보다 더 심한 포름알데히드의 냄새가 풍기고 있습니다. 그러니 몰리에게 그 냄새를 숨기는 방법에 대해 그녀만의 팁을 물어보고 싶어질 만도 하시겠네요.) 바로 그 아가씨 말이죠. 당신이 10월말경부터 끊임없이 문자를 날리고 있었던 그 사람. (그건 그렇고, 그 결과 당신의 문자 입력 속도는 분당 22자로 향상되었더군요.) 그는 말을 멈추고 잠시 시간을 두었다. 자신의 추리에 더 큰 임팩트를 주기 위해 미사여구를 넣듯이 소리를 중단시키는 것이다. 그러고난 다음 이야기를 마무리했다. "제가 틀렸습니까?"

그때쯤엔 레스트라드는 약간은 위엄을 회복하고 있었다. 그는 어깨를 펴고 말했다. "한가지는 맞네. 난 그녀에게 같이 살자는 요청을 하진 않을 거야. 열쇠는 안전을 위한 거지. _그녀의 안전을_. 만일 그녀에게 필요한 순간이 올 때를 위해서. 그러니 맞네. 사실 자네는 틀렸어."

"뭐." 셜록은 희미하게 존을 향해 미소지으며 말했다. "늘 뭔가가 있단 말이지. There's always something."

"그리고 어떤 식으로든 그건 자네와는 아무 상관이 없는 일일세, 홈즈. 그럼, 이제 갈 건가 말건가?"

그는 몸을 휙 돌려 열려진 문을 지나 자리를 떠났다. 셜록은 코트 주머니에서 가죽 장갑을 끄집어 냈다. 그리고 그는 장갑을 끼며 문을 나서는 동안 뒤쪽에서 존이 혼잣말로 중얼거리는 소리를 들었다.

"대단해. Brilliant."

**End of Book I : Ten Days**


	31. 부록

**Appendices**

Ten dyas의 이야기가 이제 완결되었습니다. 제가 초안을 시작한 것은 2012년 5월이었고 7월 7일 AO3에 연재를 시작했습니다. 압도적이면서도 대단히 만족스러운 프로젝트였지요. 그리고 온라인상의 독자들로부터의 성원은 감동적인 동시에 격려가 되어주었습니다. 이 이야기에 대해 제가 흥미를 잃을 거라는 생각은 하지 않았지만, 작지만 헌신적인 독자층 덕분에 총 13만자의 위업을 6개월 안에 이룰 수 있었다는 걸 알고 있습니다. 제가 이렇게 해낼 수 있으리라곤 전혀 상상하지 못했습니다. 감사합니다.

다음에 이어지는 내용은 이야기 중의 일부는 아닙니다만 그와 관련한 부록은 다음과 같습니다.

  * 부록 A : 셜록의 추락에서 이어지는 타임라인
  * 부록 B : 텐데이즈의 타임라인
  * 부록 C : Book II 소개
  * 부록 D : 감사의 글



이 정보들을 포함시키게 된 것은 부분적으론 허영심입니다만, 전반적으론 관심이 있는 독자들분들께 도움을 주기 위한 것입니다. 그냥 읽지 않고 넘어가기로 결정하신다 해도 불쾌하게 여기지 않을 겁니다.

 

**부록 A : 추락에서 이어지는 타임라인**

BBC 셜록의 타임라인은 정리해보려 고생하신 분들이라면 누구나 알아차리신 것처럼 엉망진창(이라고 쓰고 일관성 없음이라고 읽음)인 걸로 악명이 높습니다. 하지만 전 그들의 노력에 대해선 정말로 감사하고 있답니다! 제 자신의 타임란의 기반으로는 텀블러 블로거인 Jefflion Randomness의 ‘Sherlock Timeline Reconstructed’를 선택했습니다.(<http://jefflion.tumblr.com/post/23814153063/sherlock-timeline-reconstructed)>) 이 경우 셜록의 거짓 자살은 2011년 6월 15일에 일어났습니다.

제가 여기에 제공하고 있는 타임라인에 어떤 실수나 모순이 있다면 드라마 원작이 가진 혼란의 전통을 그대로 지키기 위한 배려라고 주장하렵니다. ㅎㅎ

 **1년째**  
2011년 6월  
                                             15일 셜록은 자신의 죽음을 속이고 런던을 떠난다.  
                                             16일 존의 블로그에 "그는 나의 가장 친한 친구였다. 그리고 난 언제나 그를 믿을 것이다."  
                                             18일 존은 셜록에게 죽어있지 말아달라고 애원한다. 몰리가 차로 셜록을 포츠머스로 데려다준다.  
                                                      그곳에서 그는 로제 보르니슈가 된다.  
                                             20일 마이크로프트가 221b에 찾아온다. 그리고 존은 그를 쫓아낸다. 그날 늦게 그는 전화기에서 마이크로프트의 번호를 지운다.

2011년 7월  
                                             로제 보르니슈는 사라진다. 구스타프 회커가 뉘른베르크에서 나타난다.  
                                             존이 전화기에서 레스트라드의 번호를 지운다.

2011년 8월  
                                             회커가 리이프지히에 도착한다. 후에 베를린 그리고 포즈나니.

2011년 9월  
                                             회커가 우치에 도착한다. 후에 바르샤바로.  
                                             존은 상담사에게 방문하는 걸 그만둔다.

2011년 10월  
                                             회커가 벨라루스 바라나비치에 도착한다. 그리고 사라진다.  
                                             존은 재입대를 시도한다. 그리고 심리적 이유로 거부된다.

2011년 11월  
                                             존이 성 엘리자베스에 고용된다.

2011년 12월  
                                             에라스트 판도린이 나타난다. 그리고 더욱 동쪽으로 이동한다.  
                                             아이린 애들러가 리비야에 도착한다.

2012년 1월  
                                             판도린이 모스코바를 지나 남쪽으로 향한다.

2012년 2월  
                                             13일 술에 취한채 해리 왓슨이 차 사고를 일으켜 사망한다

2012년 3월  
                                             셜록은 (가명 하에) 키르기스탄 비슈케크에 도착한다. 후에 파키스탄 이슬라마바드로. 그리고 인도 마하라스트라로.

2012년 4월  
                                             셜록이 인도네시아 자카르타에 도착한다. 후에 동티모르로.

2012년 5월  
                                             셜록이 일본 교토에 도착한다.

 

 **2년째**  
2012년 6월  
                                             셜록이 오스트레일리아 퍼스에 도착한다. 후에 포트 엘리자베스로.

2012년 7월  
                                             셜록이 앙골라 루안다에 도착한다. 후에 나이제리아 라고스로. 이름을 하룬 이븐 야하로 정한다.

2012년 8월  
                                             19일 셜록이 리비야 세바에서 아이린 애들러와 조우한 후 그녀를 무시한다. 그래서 단순 절도로 체포되어 30개월을 선고받는다.

2012년 9월

2012년 10월

2012년 11월

2012년 12월

2013년 1월  
                                             21일 마이크 스탬포드가 그를 구하려는 존의 최선을 다한 노력에도 불구하고 어느 펍의 바닥에서 심장마비로 사망하다.

2013년 2월

2013년 3월

2013년 4월

2013년 5월

 

 **3년째**  
2013년 6월

2013년 7월

2013년 8월  
                                             4일 메리 모스탄이 존 왓슨과의 상담을 위해 성 엘리자베스로 간다. 그리고 사립탐정을 필요로 하고 있다는 것을 밝힌다.  
                                                   그는 그녀를 돕기로 한다.  
                                             11일 사건이 해결되고 존은 메리에게 커피를 함께 하자고 초대한다.

2013년 9월

2013년 10월

2013년 11월

2013년 12월  
                                             23일 셜록이 리비야의 감옥에서 탈출한다.  
                                             26일 트리폴리로 가는 길에서 순회 트럭이 매복을 만난다. 셜록은 목 옆쪽에 총상을 입는다.  
                                             27일 셜록이 미군 부대에서 깨어난다. 그곳에서 그는 부상의 치료를 받는다.

2014년 1월  
                                             8일 셜록은 계속해서 트리폴리로 향한다  
                                             10일 아이린이 셜록이 탈출했다는 걸 알게된다.  
                                             16일 셜록이 말타에 도착한다.  
                                             21일 셜록은 이탈리아 라구자에 도착한다. 후에 메시나로, 그리고 카탄자로로.

2014년 3월  
                                             셜록이 알바니아에 도착한다. 후에 그리스로  
                                             아이린이 마케도니아에서 세바스찬 모란과 조우한다.  
                                             그리고 셜록이 살아있다는 걸 말해준다. '셜록을 찾고 싶어요? 존을 통하면 돼요."  
                                             존은 포터가 116번지 2A호로 이사해 들어간다.

2014년 4월  
                                             셜록이 터키에 도착한다. 이후 시리아로.

2014년 5월  
                                             셜록이 레바논에 도착한다. 이후 이스라엘로.  
                                             세바스찬 모란의 지시에 따라 에버렛 스터빈스와 다른 야드의 변절 경관들이 존왓슨의 움직임을 추적하기 시작한다.

 

 **4년째**  
2014년 6월  
                                             셜록이 이집트 카이로에 도착한다. 그리고 머문다. 그는 총 36개월간 죽어 있었다.

2014년 7월

2014년 8월

2014년 9월

2014년 10월  
                                             13일 프랭크 밴더 메이튼이 살해된다.  
                                             15일 존이 약혼 반지를 구입할 생각으로 플랫을 나선다. **[완전한 타임라인은 부록 B를 볼 것]**

2014년 11월  
                                             존이 성 바츠에서 스스로 퇴원한다.  
                                             경찰 총경 피츠가 체포되고 그 후 암살당한다.  
                                             존이 베이커가로 되돌아간다.

2014년 12월  
                                             마이크로프트가 자신을 위해 일하도록 레스트라드를 설득한다.  
                                             셜록과 존은 함께 모리아티의 조직을 쓰러뜨리기 위한 계획을 세운다.

2015년 1월  
                                             슬래쉬맨이 다시 나타난다.

2015년 2월

2015년 3월  
                                             19일 셜록의 수감 기간이 종료되게 되어있는 시점.

 

**부록 B : 텐 데이즈의 타임라인**

이 타임라인은 _텐데이즈_ 의 시작인 2014년 10월 15일, 정확하게 셜록의 추락으로부터 40개월째에서 시작됩니다. 그리고 시간대별 설명이 더 이상은 이야기흐름에 반드시 필요하지 않게 되는 사건의 12일째로 종료됩니다. 소설 안의 진행 자체는 시간대 흐름대로 이어지지 않고 조각조각으로 잘려져 이리저리 흩어져 있기 때문에 이 타임라인은 시간 흐름에 맞는 형태이자 간략화된 형태로 사건의 순서를 보여준다는 두 가지 목적을 충족해 줄 것입니다.

 **2014년 10월 15일**  
**Day 1, 수요일**

    **16.39** 존은 Grant  & Chapman's에서 메리를 위한 반지를 고른다.  
     **16.51** 존이 크레딧 카드를 긁는다.  
     **17.05** 메리에게 존이 마지막으로 문자를 보낸다.  
     **18.05** 존이 수녀원에 도착해 세바스찬 모란을 만난다.  
     **22.02** 존에게 첫번째 IOU가 새겨진다.

 **2014년 10월 16일**  
**DAY 2, 목요일**

     **06.30** 존은 메리와의 아침 데이트를 놓친다.  
     **06.29** 메리가 존에게 어디있는지 궁금해 하며 문자를 보낸다.  
     **07.05** 메리는 이제 일터로 가야한다고 문자를 보낸다.  
     **10.20** 메리가 존에게 자신의 일터로 전화걸어달라고 요청하는 문자를 보낸다.  
     **12.15** 메리는 성 엘리자베스에 전화를 걸어봤다는 문자를 보낸다.  
     **16.00** 모란이 그의 '심문'을 계속하기 위해 돌아온다. 메리는 경찰에게 전화를 걸려는 참이라는 걸 알리기 위해 다시한번 존에게 문자를 보낸다.  
     **22.05** 존에게 두번째 IOU가 새겨진다.

 **2014년 10월 17일**  
**DAY 3, 금요일**

     **09.23** 레스트라드는 존 왓슨이 실종자로 등록된 것을 알게 된다.  
     **09.27** 레스트라드가 존에게 문자를 보낸다.  
     **11.21** 모란은 존에게 물고문을 가한다.  
     **14.29** 모란이 존의 발을 칼로 긋는다.  
     **21.48** 존에게 세번째 IOU가 새겨진다.

 **2014년 10월 18일**  
**Day 4, 토요일**

     **15.17** 레스트라드가 메리 모스탄을 방문한다.  
     **16.49** 레스트라드가 Grant  & Chapman's의 점원에게 질문을 한다.  
     **18.12** 도노반이 레스트라드에게 전화를 걸어 바츠로 오라고 말한다.  
     **19.11** 몰리는 카이로에 있는 셜록에게 문자를 보낸다.  
     **22.00** 존에게 네번째 IOU가 새겨진다.  
     **23.35** 셜록이 런던행 비행기에 오른다.

 **2014년 10월 19일**  
**Day 5, 일요일**

     **04.48** 셜록이 히스로에 내린다. 곧장 레스트라드의 집으로 향한다.  
     **06.38** 셜록은 레스트라드의 집으로 무단 침입해 샤워와 면도를 하고 깨끗한 옷을 찾기 위해 옷장을 덮친다.  
     **17.24** 모란이 존에게 토마토 캔과 물을 주고 그를 냉동고에 가둔가.  
     **22.27** 존에게 다섯번째 IOU가 새겨진다.  
     **23.11** 레스트라드가 집에 돌아와 거실에 있는 셜록을 발견한다.

 **2014년 10월 20일**  
**Day 6, 월요일**

     **00.17** 레스트라드가 메리에게 전화를 건다. 그녀는 받지 않는다.  
     **00.27** 셜록과 레스트라드는 차를 몰고 메리의 집으로 향해 그녀가 사라진 것을 발견한다.  
     **00.35** 셜록이 999에 전화를 건다.  
     **00.42** 요청에 대한 대답으로 첫번째 경찰관이 메리의 플랫에 도착한다.  
     **01.13** 셜록과 레스트라가 레스트라드의 집으로 돌아간다.  
     **04.56** 앤더슨과 그의 과학수사팀이 현장에 도착한다.  
     **05.46** 존이 냉동고에서 깨어난다. 그를 볼 수 있도록 그들이 메리를 데려온다.  
     **06.48** 레스트라드는 아직도 컴퓨터에 매달려 있는 셜록을 발견한다. 셜록은 스코틀랜드 야드 안에 배신자가 있다고 그에게 말한다.  
     **15.14** 앤더슨은 도노반에게 전화를 걸어 메리의 플랫에서 셜록의 지문이 발견되었다는 이야기를 한다.  
     **18.17** 존과 이야기를 해보라고 메리가 들여보내진다. 그들이 그녀의 손가락을 잘라낸다.  
     **20.21** 존에게 여섯번째 IOU가 새겨지고 메리는 또다른 손가락을 잃는다.  
     **23.01** 메리가 살해된다.

 **2014년 10월 21일**  
**Day 7, 화요일**

     **07.11** 도노반은 메리의 플랫에 찾아간 일에 관해 레스트라드와 부딪힌다.  
     **10.31** 존은 하루종일 메리의 시신과 자신이 함께 있다는 걸 깨닫는다. 모란의 계획대로.  
     **13.29** 레스트라드가 마이크로프트로부터 전화를 받는다.  
     **14.12** 레스트라드는 디오게네스 클럽의 스트레인저스 룸에서 마이크로프트를 만난다.  
     **22.10** 존에게 일곱번째 IOU가 새겨진다. 모란이 존의 전화기로 사진을 찍는다.  
     **23.49** 메리의 시신이 수녀원에서 내보내진다.

 **2014년 10월 22일**  
**Day 8, 수요일**

     **11.04** 레스트라드와 셜록이 쓰리 하츠에서 만난다.  
     **11.16** 레스트라드는 메리의 시신이 221B 베이커가에 버려져 있다는 전화를 받는다.  
     **11.49** 레스트라드는 정신을 차리지 못하는 허드슨 부인과 이야기를 나눈다.  
     **18.22** 셜록이 메리의 시신을 검사한다. 레스트라드는 전화기로 존의 사진을 받는다.  
     **21.37** 모란은 존의 다리에 실리스를 부착한다.  
     **23.12** 다즈가 존을 강간하는 동안 모란이 존와 전화기로 그걸 녹화한다.  
     **23.34** 존에게 여덟번째 IOU가 새겨진다.

 **2014년 10월 23일**  
**Day 9, 목요일**

     **09.15** 레스트라드가 도노반과 앤더슨의 보고를 듣는다.  
     **09.41** 레스트라드는 바츠에서 몰리와 만난다.  
    **09.43** 셜록은 사진들을 기반으로 추리를 한다.  
     **09.51** 레스트라드가 비디오를 받는다. 그리고 셜록의 코트에 추적기를 심는다.  
     **12.07** 에버렛 스터빈스는 도노반에게 레스트라드를 향한 그녀의 의심을 부추길 질문을 던진다.  
     **13.04** 마이크로프트는 레스트라드를 괴롭히기 위해 스코틀랜드 야드에 찾아온다.  
     **14.13** 셜록은 신발에 관해 어느 홈리스 남성과 이야기를 나눈다.  
     **14.51** 도노반은 피츠에게 레스트라드를 정직시키는 일에 관해 이야기한다.  
     **15.22** 레스트라드는 자신이 용의자라는 통지를 받는다. 그리고 그의 전화기와 랩탑이 압수된다.  
     **15.28** 셜록이 슬래쉬 맨에 대해 알게 되다.  
     **16.26** 레스트라드가 마이크로프트와 셜록 양쪽에게 문자를 보낸다.  
     **18.40** 셜록은 슬래쉬 맨에 의한 희생자들을 만난다.  
     **20.02** 마이크로프트와 셜록은 각자 자신들이 레스트라드에게 문자를 보내고 있다고 믿으면서 서로 문자를 주고 받는다.  
     **22.17** 존에게 아홉번째 IOU가 새겨진다. 모란이 강제로 그에게 펠라치오를 시킨다. 그리고 다시 한번 그를 다즈에게 건내주기전 그를 강간한다.

 **2014년 10월 24일**  
**Day 10, 금요일**

     **07.34** 도노반과 앤더슨이 레스트라드를 체포하라고 피츠를 설득한다.  
     **08.01** 레스트라드는 몰리에게 전화를 걸어 도움을 요청한다.  
     **11.20** 셜록과 마이크로프트는 피터와 렉스에 관하여 문자를 주고 받는다.  
     **12.00** 레스트라드가 약속한 시간에 맞춰 몰리에게 전화를 건다.  
     **12.39** 존은 그가 잃어버린 사람들에 대한 환각을 본다.  
     **13.02** 셜록이 레스트라드와의 약속 장소에 도착하지만 마이크로프트를 발견한다. 그래서 그는 몸을 숨긴다.  
     **13.12** 레스트라드는 버려진 공구가게 바깥에서 체포된다.  
     **13.27** 마이크로프트는 자신의 팀으로부터 다양한 암살범에 대한 보고서를 받는다.  
     **14.00** 몰리는 레스트라드의 전화를 기다린다. 그리고 메리의 언니를 만난다.  
     **14.15** 몰리는 셜록과 마이크로프트에게 문자를 보내 레스트라드가 체포되었다고 말한다.  
     **14.36** 레스트라드가 뉴 스코틀랜드 야드에서 심문을 받는다.  
     **15.14** 셜록은 잠을 자기 위해 레스트라드의 집으로 돌아간다. 그리고 지난 삼년간을 기억한다.  
     **18.27** 셜록이 잠에서 깨어난다.  
     **18.28** 모란이 셜록에 관해 존을 조롱한다.  
     **18.44** 셜록은 전구와 철거 그리고 해킹에 관한 단서들을 서로 끼워 맞춘다.  
     **20.58** 도노반은 피트에게 레스트라드가 이송되게 되었는 걸 말한다.  
     **21.09** 레스트라드는 정부의 구류 상태로 보내진다. 도노반은 배신자를 알아낸다.  
     **21.16** 모란과 렉스가 계속해서 존을 고문한다. 그들은 레스트라드의 죽음을 계획한다.  
  **21.31** 레스트라드는 마이크로프트의 전화기로 셜록에게 문자를 보낸다.  
     **21.38** 셜록은 수녀원에 도착해 자신의 전화기를 끈다.  
     **21.44** 레스트라드가 마이크로프트에게 아서 도일에 대한 것을 말한다. 그리고 어느 자동차가 그들의 차에 충돌한다.  
     **22.03** 셜록이 수녀원 안으로 들어가 조리실로 향한다.  
     **22.08** 레스트라드는 몰리에게 전화를 걸어 GPS 추적장치를 켜고 안내해 달라고 말한다.  
     **22.12** 셜록이 렉스에게 전기 충격을 입힌다. 그리고 냉동고에 의식을 잃은 존을 발견한다.  
     **22.18** 마이크로프트가 오히긴스의 주위를 다른 곳으로 끈다.  
     **22.20** 레스트라드가 수녀원을 향해 더 가까이 다가가고 있다.  
     **22.22** 셜록이 존을 끌고 냉동고를 나선다. 그리고 모란이 그를 발견한다.  
     **22.23** 셜록과 모란의 날카로운 대화.  
     **22.26** 위쪽 그리고 아래쪽에서의 총성  
     **22.27** 셜록의 추적기를 따라온 레스트라드는 반죽음이 된 존을 발견한다.  
     **22.28** 아이린은 모란에게서 셜록을 구한다. 그러나 그것은 그저 게임의 일부일 뿐.  
     **23.02** 레스트라드와 도노반이 범죄 현장에서 이야기를 나눈다.

 **2014년 10월 25일**  
**Day 11, 토요일**

     **03.23** 레스트라드가 성 바츠 바깥에서 셜록과 이야기를 나눈다.  
     **03.41** 몰리가 셜록의 상처를 봉합해준다.  
     **03.53** 셜록은 병실에 누운 존을 보러간다.  
     **04.14** 셜록이 마이크로프트와 재회한다.  
     **08.12** 셜록이 허드슨 부인과 재회한다.  
     **10.17** 레스트라드가 스터빈스를 심문한다.

 **2014년 10월 26일**  
**Day 12, 일요일**

     **06.02** 존은 홀로 잠에서 깨어난다.  
     **06.24** 존은 셜록이 살아있다는 걸 발견한다.

 

**부록 C : Book II 소개**

Book II (현재는 제목 미정, 전 보통 이야기의 대부분을 다 쓰기 전까진 제목 짓기를 미루는 편입니다.)는 현재 작업중입니다! (역주: Book 2는 완결되어 있습니다.) 독자분들이 친절하게도 (반복해) 지적해주신대로 이야기 되어져야 할 필요가 있는 것들이 너무나 많이 남아 있지요. 모란은 마땅한 벌을 받게 될까? 아이린이 말한 '기념일'은 무슨 뜻이었을까? 존은 아직도 위험에 처해있는가? 어떻게 셜록과 존은 그들의 우정을 재건할 수 있을 것인가? 레스트라드와 몰리는 앞으로 ㅎㅎㅎㅎ?

부디 이 시리즈의 다음 추리 소설도 계속 읽어주시길 바랍니다. 그 안의 내용은  
* 셜록은 자신의 리듬을 다시 되찾는다. 그러나 그 자신의 다른 측면들로 타격(한 세개쯤)을 입는다.  
* 존은 화가 나있으며 앞뒤 가리지 않는 BAMF다.  
* 레스트라드는 "왓슨"으로 저장되어 있는 번호에서 메세지들을 받는다.  
* 마이크로프트의 계획이 역효과를 낳는다.  
* 몰리가 레스트라드의 총을 발포한다.  
* 도노반은 뭔가 대단히 도노반스럽지 않은 일을 한다.  
* 앤더슨은 완전한 멍청이다.  
* 키티 라일리는 악마의 심부름꾼이다.  
* 헨리 나이트가 재등장한다.  
* 허드슨 부인은 모든 면에서 완전히 멋지다.  
* 배신자들는 예상치 못한 형태로 찾아온다.

정말로 지금은 줄거리의 많은 부분을 드러내고 싶진 않습니다만, 다음 이야기는 텐 데이즈에서 있었던 사건과 트라우마들을 시작으로 하는 자연적인 흐름이 될 거라는 점을 독자분들께 확인드리겠습니다. 독자 여러분께서는 기존과 비슷한 소설 내용에 대한 경고과 꽤 큰 수준의 앵슷이 있을 거라는 점을 기대하셔야 할 겁니다. (제 생각엔 아마도 그냥 전 그런 타입인 작가인 것 같네요.) 하지만 또한 몇몇 더 가벼운 순간들과 더 많은 유머, 그리고 심각한 상처를 공유하고 함께 괴로움을 겪은 우정의 재건에 대한 이야기도 있을 것입니다.

기본적으로 ACD 셜록의 이야기들은 탐정 소설입니다. 그리고 제 글 역시 그렇습니다. 저는 좋은 구성과 좋은 등장 인물 양쪽 모두가 좋은 이야기를 이루기 위한 필수적 요소라고 생각합니다. 어느 쪽이든 한쪽 만으로는 영향력을 발휘하지 못하는 만큼, 전 그래서 늘 양쪽에 똑같은 무게를 두기 위해 분투하고 있습니다. 구성을 지성이라고 한다면 등장인물은 감성일 것입니다. 그리고 그것은 마치 셜록과 존의 경우처럼 완전한 하나를 이루기 위한 두 개의 반쪽 같은 것일 것입니다.

 

**부록 D : 감사의 글**

  
우선 아서 코난 도일 경의 작품에 감사를 드리고 싶습니다. 그의 작품들은 백년도 넘는 세월 동안 여러 세대의 독자와 작가 양쪽 모두에게 영향을 주어왔습니다. 그의 홈즈와 왓슨은 시간의 흐름에 무관하며 국경과 언어 그리고 문화를 초월해 있습니다. 그것은 진정으로 놀라운 일이지요.

또한 저는 BBC의 창작자이자 작가인 스티븐 모팻과 마크 게이티스, 그리고 스티븐 톰슨에게 셜록을 21세기로 데려와 준 것에 감사를 드리고 싶습니다. 전 그들의 작업(그리고 BBC의 프로듀서들, 감독들, 카메라맨, 캐스팅 감독, 의상과 세트 디자이너들, 그리고 음악 작곡가들)에 대해 어떻게 충분한 칭송을 보내야 할지 모르겠네요. 베네딕트 컴버배치와 마틴 프리만이 보여준 최고의 재능에 대해서 뭐라 할말이 없습니다. 그들은 이렇게나 잊을수 없고도 멋진 방식으로 셜록과 존에게 생명을 불어넣어주었습니다.

(역주. 그리고 작가분께서 몇몇 북커버를 디자인해주신 분들께 감사인사를 했습니다만  
제게 텀블러 계정이 없어서.. 제대로 링크를 하기가 어렵네요.  
북커버를 보고 싶은 분께선  <http://archiveofourown.org/works/456761/chapters/967470> 로 가셔서 맨 아래쪽에 내려가면 링크들이 있습니다.)

마지막으로 모든 독자 한분 한분께 감사를 드리고 싶습니다. 여러분이 보내주신 Kudo, 댓글, 친구들과 함께 공유해주신 일들, 전부 다 감사합니다. 여러분의 지원이 제겐 온 세상 만큼이나 큰 의미가 있었습니다. 멋지고 재능이 넘치는 사람들로 이루어진 셜록 팬덤은 정말로 뛰어납니다. 잠깐 쉬고 싶거나 제 자신의 소설에서 잠시 눈을 떼고 싶을 때면 여러분들의 소설을 즐겁게 읽곤 했답니다. 전세계의 작가들이 만들어가고 있는 이 점점 커져가는 팬덤의 컬렉션에 저 역시 아주 작은 형태라곤 해도 기여 할 수 있었다는 것을 영광스럽게 생각합니다.

여러분 모두에게 평안을.

(The Fallen 시리즈에 대한 앞으로의 소식을 알고 싶으시다면 AO3에 북마크를 하시거나, subscribe를 거시거나, 제 텀블러<http://engazed.tumblr.com>를 찾아와 주세요. )

 


End file.
